The Kotomi Continuum III
by Mark629
Summary: Kotomi is lost in a parallel universe. Will her friends be able to bring her home? As the title implies, this story follows The Kotomi Continuum and The Kotomi Continuum II (also in this directory). This third volume is planned to be the conclusion of the story. As usual, I do not own Clannad. Includes some Supernatural & SciFi.
1. Chapter 1 - It Is Kotomi's Will

**Friday, November 26, 2010 – The Okazaki House in Hokkaido**

* * *

Naoyuki knew that he looked like an old man. Surely, the days of his youth were long gone and the road from those days to now had been filled with far too much pain and bitterness. Much of that was his own fault, and he accepted it. Still, he had a hard time recognizing the man in the mirror, _When did I get so old?_

In truth, he looked older than he was. Most people were embarrassingly surprised when they discovered that he was only in his early forties and not ten to twenty years older, as they had assumed. He knew this too, but he believed that was the result of the hard life he had put himself through. At least he hoped that was the case. His own mother had aged well and he hoped only the best for his son… and his grandchildren.

 _My son…_ Naoyuki's thoughts had gone out to Tomoya even more than ever, as he struggled through his own therapy and recovery. The therapy had gone well, and had been relatively quick. The pains that had wracked his body day and night were down to the occasional spasm. He had learned techniques to deal with that pain, but he did rely on a prescription medication for when the pain was unbearable and nothing else worked.

There had been a concern by his mother and by his doctors that his addictive nature would kick in and he would become dependent on the pain killers like he had been on alcohol and narcotics. But Naoyuki hadn't entirely given up on life. There was still something he wanted to live for. His mother had figured it out and she had deployed a special assistance and reminder for whenever he felt weak to the calling of his old vices.

Pictures of his grandchildren adorned the walls of his room. More than that, there were pictures of Shuichi, Shuji, and Michiko on every wall of the house and small portraits in his wallet. Over the years, the pictures were updated with newer photos as the children grew. Naoyuki noticed immediately when a new photograph went up and would sometimes stare at the new picture until his mother came along to startle him out of his reverie.

"I may not have been a good father, but _by the gods_ , I am going to be a good grandfather!" he would mutter when his mother found him like that.

"You made some mistakes, but you weren't a terrible father." Shino told her son. But she knew he would never accept that. "In any event, Tomoya has forgiven you."

"Yes. He is a remarkable young man." Naoyuki truly admired his son and hoped him only the best in life.

"And he never would have been so remarkable if his father had been a complete failure." Shino tried to prop up her son's decimated ego.

"Well… maybe not a complete failure then." Naoyuki would say this to appease his mother, but deep inside, he believed that any of Tomoya's positive traits must have come from his mother. Or, those wonderful girls that were always with him. Kotomi-chan and Kyou had turned Tomoya around from a school delinquent into a respectable man of the community. Having completed high school, college, and law school, he had already accomplished more than Naoyuki had in his long life. And it was all due to those two amazing young women. _Yes, all of his good traits are from the mother he never knew and those two wonderful girls._

Indeed, the therapy had progressed much more quickly than the recovery. He had done well with the initial stages of his convalescence. There had actually never been a denial stage to overcome. He had known he was in a downward spiral back when his life was going out of control, and he had always accepted the responsibility for the pain he had caused his son. Along with that acceptance came a significant amount of guilt though. Even now, years later and after Tomoya had given him his forgiveness, Naoyuki could not relieve himself of the guilt… or the grief. To forgive himself was an impossible feat.

 _Yes, it's best that I leave Tomoya and those beautiful children in the hands of those amazing girls. If I were there, I would only be trouble to… Tomoya-kun._ This was the mantra he would say to himself whenever he started to think about visiting them. Then… he would go back to staring at the latest pictures.

.

But all of that changed with the letter he received from Kotomi-chan in the morning mail. He was smiling when he saw the envelope. The sight of it almost made him chuckle. In a day and age when so many young people sent texts and knew nothing of writing letters, Kotomi-chan was a wonder. This wasn't the first letter he had got from her either. They were not always warm, but they were always filled with facts about the family. He could tell from her letters that she had as hard a time expressing her emotions in her writing as she did verbally. But that was just part of her personality… like guilt was part of his own. So, he would read the fact filled letters and interpret the warmth.

Each of the children had grown this many centimeters and put on that many kilograms since the last letter. Speech and linguistics in both English and Japanese were progressing as such. Tomoya-kun has recently been showing interest in this and that, and Kyou-chan has been excited about such things as… The first few years of letters, from back when they were all in America, had been so sterile of emotion that he wondered if she was only doing this as some kind of duty. But her own development with her social skills showed in the letters that would follow over the years.

Today's letter however, seemed to have reverted to an earlier time when she was still struggling to bare her feelings in her writing. But it hadn't taken a lot of reading to realize that something was wrong. Kotomi had made that clear, right from the start.

* * *

Okazaki Naoyuki,

You are receiving this letter because something has happened to me. By the time you read this, there will already have been a meeting between the executor of my will, and the adult members of my family. Given the instructions I have laid out, I will already have been declared dead, or the declaration will be made withing thirty days because I have gone missing with little or no chance of recovery.

If my wishes are carried out by all parties as I have instructed, Tomoya-kun will be taking Kyou-chan as his new bride and the official mother of my children. In accordance with my wishes, this is to occur within a week of the issuance of my death certificate.

It is my hope that you will be at the wedding and help Tomoya-kun in any way that you can. It is also my hope that you will care for Kyou-chan's children as you have cared for my own, and that you will continue to play an important role in the futures of all of Tomoya-kun's children.

It has been my pleasure to have been your daughter-in-law.

Sayonara,

Ichinose – Okazaki, Kotomi

* * *

Naoyuki read the letter a second time… and then a third. The words were in the right order and made sense, but what they said was simply unbelievable. He was about to read it a fourth time when his mother stumbled into the room with a similar piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"Nao!" she cried out in sadness and shock.

"I got one too." Naoyuki held up the letter as he rose to assist his mother to the table.

"How? How can this be?" Shino's eyes teared with the pain of having lost such a wonderful person at such a young age. And… the tragic memory of her son having lost his wife came flooding back as well.

"I'll call Yuki and see what she knows of this." Naoyuki said as he pulled out his phone.

"I… I shall arrange transportation for us immediately." Shino left to make her calls in another room.

.

 **Tuesday, November 30th, 2010 – Hikarizaka Police Office**

* * *

It was fourteen days since Kotomi disappeared, and it was also the end of the month. It had only been two weeks since she had walked out of everyone's lives, but it felt like it had been much, much longer. Since Sunohara was the senior police officer on site, the investigation and the reports had become his responsibility.

He hoped this would go down in law enforcement journals as the strangest investigation on record. Youhei had a lot of technical data from the researchers for his report. Unfortunately, it would take one of those researchers to be able to understand what had happened. The worst part of the whole thing had been the section reserved for the investigator's summary and recommendation. It certainly wasn't the conclusion he wanted to come to. But this wasn't something that allowed a lot of flexibility… especially when it affected children.

 _Given the technical details related to the case (included as an attachment to this report), this investigator must conclude that there is no reasonable suspicion of foul play, and the incident itself should be considered an accident. As a result of this accident, the person known as Ichinose-Okazaki Kotomi, is missing – with no realistic possibility of returning. Scientific advancements may change that outlook some day, but this investigator must consider the welfare of the children now, as well as their futures. It is therefore this investigator's opinion that the person known as Ichinose-Okazaki Kotomi, should be listed as 'presumed deceased' as soon as the mandatory waiting period is over._

With those words inscribed for the record, Youhei closed out the official inquiry into what had happened at the park that night. From the perspective of the police investigation, the matter was now closed, but there were a lot of people in the community that wanted more answers than 'it was an accident.' Youhei had been upset with them at first, but he understood their ire after he thought about it for a while.

The town had been slowly dying for a long time. Just like it was everywhere else in Japan, the birth rate was low and there wasn't a lot of work for the young people graduating High School or College. More often than not, the town's youth went off to the cities for college or work, and never came back. Even many of the adults in the town had been commuting to Tokyo or other cities for many years now. Parents, like the Fujibayashi's were rarely at home once their children were out of middle school. Some would begin the commuting life as soon as their child was out of grade school. Other families simply packed up and moved closer to their jobs. Until recently, there were almost as many shops and houses that were abandoned or empty, as there were open businesses and occupied homes. There were still a lot of people that liked their community and didn't want to see it waste away like so many other villages and towns across the country.

To all those people in the town, Kotomi's project had been a ray of hope. Her strange experiments brought renewed involvement in the little town of Hikarizaka. Government, industry, and education had all taken a keen interest in what was going on in this busy valley. The central government had a new office building under construction, just to handle the additional work that they could see developing over the next several years. Industry was acutely interested in the technological developments that the supporting research teams were coming up with. And finally, several colleges were joining together to create a joint campus for education and research. Not just the heavy technical colleges in Tsukuba, Osaka, and Tokyo either – their had been interest from foreign universities from as far away as Europe, America, and Australia.

But now, with Kotomi's disappearance, everything was suddenly in doubt. Plans were put on hold and the flame from the candle of hope that so many had put their faith in, fluttered in the cold wind of changing fortune.

.

 **Sunday, December 12, 2010 – Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Tomoya's cousin from Hokkaido, Yuki had her twenty-third birthday. In an effort to try to raise everyone's spirits, a birthday party was held for her. Out of respect, a chair and a place for Kotomi was made at the table. Though it was a birthday for an adult, all of the children had been invited as well. After all, some of the people who needed their spirits raised the most, were Kotomi's three children.

Unfortunately, their commendable efforts had the opposite effect from what was desired. The empty place at the table gave the otherwise happy event a sorrowful atmosphere.

The party disintegrated into adults holding crying children… and crying with them.

Tomoya couldn't handle the atmosphere and quietly left the house to go for a walk in the crisp autumn air. Unfortunately, he didn't get more than a few meters past the gate to his house when he ran into two people he really didn't want to see at a time like this.

"Okazaki-san! Always a pleasure to see you, even if there is still a certain sadness in the air." the Secretary of the New Komeito Party called out. His friend, but political rival, the Minister was with him. As always, the gaunt minister wore a doleful scowl and said very little.

"Secretary, Minister." Tomoya made a polite bow and wanted to turn around and just walk away… but he knew this wasn't a chance meeting and he would have to endure the two of them for a while. "What can I do for you?"

"Well… I'm really here to see what I can do for you." the Secretary said with a half smile.

"Oh?" Tomoya knew he was only an amateur when it came to political maneuvering, so he decided not to try to spar with these two veterans on a battlefield where they were clearly more experienced. He left the question open-ended so they could quickly get around to telling him whatever it was they came here for.

"It all comes down to your determination and wishes to find your wife. You haven't given up on that already, have you?" the Secretary asked.

"No! I will never give up. As long as there's a chance..." Tomoya said in a defensive reaction. He realized that he had responded with more anger than he had meant to convey… and stopped in mid-sentence. He looked to the side and his fist balled up with his internal rage at having let the Secretary play his emotions so easily.

"Excellent! I knew you were a man with an abundance of passion." the Secretary smiled broadly now as he sprung his trap, "I'm going to leave this with you for now. But you should fill it out and send it back to me as soon as possible."

"Eh? What is this?" Tomoya asked as he took the string bound envelope from the man. It was heavy and there were official seals on it.

"That envelope contains the documents that you will need to complete… in order to bring you into the New Komeito Party and get you registered for the next election." the Secretary beamed.

"What… why?" Tomoya sputtered. _Why would I want to get involved in_ _politics_ _, at a time like this?_

"Okazaki-san, I have no doubts that you are someone who can make things happen. However, you are not a scientist, are you?" the Secretary asked rhetorically.

"Um… well, no." Tomoya admitted.

"Then, how _precisely_ do you plan to help in the efforts to find your wife?" the Secretary prodded.

"I don't know, but I don't think that running off to play politician is going to help." Tomoya chided.

"Oh no?" the Secretary explained as if instructing a child, "A lot of ambitions were riding on the research that was supporting Kotomi-chan's experiments. Now that she is gone, there is an atmosphere of doubt. You have felt it already, haven't you?"

"Yes." Tomoya admitted but was suspicious of where the Secretary was trying to lead him.

"If industry, government, and education back out of this little town, the funding and all the experienced researchers will leave. And, if that happens, who then will be looking for your wife?" the Secretary actually said the thing that had been giving Tomoya nightmares.

Tomoya wanted to scream at the injustice at all of this. And, he wanted to lash out at the feeling of being completely powerless. Instead, he bowed his head so the two men couldn't see the desperation in his eyes. The research groups were still focused and working to find the world that Kotomi had run off to… but for how long would they keep up that search? Tomoya had already been worried that the agreements that Kobayashi-hakase had been able to make, would turn out to be too fragile to survive one or two setbacks. He knew that it was just a matter of time before the funding was pulled and… the rescue efforts would come to an end.

"But, you can do something about it… if you want to." the Secretary waited until Tomoya raised his head again before he continued, "Join the New Komeito Party and I will help you fight for your town… and the other things that are important to you. We will do all we can to encourage business and education – so that they stay interested in this place, and the great beginnings that Kotomi-chan set in motion."

Tomoya looked down at the package in his hands again and saw it with a different light. It was certainly true that he was no scientist. _This… this is something I can do._ _But… should I? Is this the best thing I can be doing to help?_ Looking back up at the two men, he asked, "So… this is all about saving the town?"

"We are politicians, boy." the taciturn Minister grumbled. "We can save people in general, and whole towns. If you want to save a specific individual, you're better off with a fireman."

"But if saving the town means insuring that the research goes on – and the continued research means finding your wife… well, that would work for you too. Wouldn't it?" the Secretary said in a sweeter voice than his more bitter companion.

"Yes… I suppose it would." Tomoya considered his lack of other realistic options and knew that he would probably accept their offer. But this wasn't the time for rash decisions. It also wasn't the time to make an important decision like this on his own. Looking down at the package in his hands, he knew that he would at least need to confer with… Kyou. Glancing back up at the two politicians, he asked, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Tomorrow morning…" the Minister blurted out – but stopped when the Secretary waved him off.

"I can give you ten days, but I need to have your answer by the twenty-third. Will that be enough time?" the Secretary asked politely, but there was a firmness to his answer that meant that there would be no extension.

"Yes… and… thank you very much, for your consideration." Tomoya bowed low to show his respect to the elder man. Even if he wasn't completely enamored with the idea of getting into politics, it was a tremendous gesture that the Secretary was offering to him.

.

 **Thursday morning, December 16, 2010 – City Hall**

* * *

The package from the Secretary of the New Komeito Party, remained unopened on Tomoya's desk as the day that Tomoya dreaded, came to pass. Yuri and one of the first of the new trainee teachers were handling the class so that Kyou could be with Tomoya at the old City Hall building, for this important but… unpleasant visit.

Dressed as if for a funeral, they stood together in a lobby and waited. Kyou could say nothing. Her own emotions were a chaos inside her heart and she wondered why she was here to support Tomoya, if she was such a wreck herself. In one hand, she held a folded handkerchief that she used to dab the occasional tear. The other hand fluttered in tempo with her inner turmoil.

Tomoya felt Kyou's fingers brush against his hand and he grasped it reflexively. He couldn't look at her, but he was glad for the affection at a time like this. He felt like he was crumbling inside and wanted nothing more than to get out of these mournful clothes and run screaming at the uncaring world. But Kyou's hand was warm and soft and gentle. The same hand that could throw a dictionary hard enough to shatter concrete, was giving him comfort with it's kindness.

"Thank you, Kyou-chan" Tomoya whispered. The strong, lavender haired girl was proof to him that the world wasn't so uncaring after all. _Perhaps there is hope for Kotomi. And for me. Thank you Kyou. You_ _helped_ _me realize that there is hope for all of us._ His thoughts had become more peaceful as he marveled at how Kyou could be so calm and kind in a situation like this.

 _He's holding my hand! He's_ _H_ _olding_ _M_ _y_ _H_ _and! H_ _E'S HOLDING MY HAND_ _! What do I do?_ Kyou's eyes were open wide and she could feel her head about to explode like a runaway steam engine. Tomoya had held her hand before, but it had usually been in private or while also holding Kotomi's hand. This possibility had not been on the list of things she had prepared herself for today. _What should I do? Should I yank my hand back? Should I hit him for being too affectionate in such a public place? Should I… just… let him hold my hand?_ _Oh no… what if I start sweating?_

Both of their musings were interrupted when the door to the offices on the other side of the lobby finally opened.

Sakagami Tomoyo and the Mayor entered the lobby and came over to the waiting couple. Tomoyo immediately noticed them holding hands and assumed that Tomoya was trying to comfort Kyou since she looked like she was about to self destruct. Without a word, the platinum blond formally handed Tomoya an official envelope. Tomoyo was acting very formal and obviously trying to rein in her own emotions. The mayor himself wasn't doing as good a job and was having to dab at tears.

"Okazaki Tomoya, please accept this document for your personal records." Tomoyo said as she handed him the carefully prepared documents. Then her professional veneer cracked a little and she added, "And… please accept my most heartfelt condolences."

"Please accept my condolences as well." the Mayor blurted out.

"I understand. Thank you, Sakagami-san. Thank you Mr. Mayor." Tomoya knew that with the receipt of this envelope, it was official that the government of Japan had declared his wife to be legally… dead. And with that declaration, his marriage to Ichinose Kotomi was officially terminated. Tomoya knew that she wasn't really dead, but there were laws and rules about missing persons that must be upheld. He also knew that his feelings must be playing out on his face to the degree that even the mayor must be worried about his emotional state. To make sure that Tomoyo and the mayor knew that he didn't hold them responsible for the sadness of this day, he told them both, "Thank you… both of you, for your hard work."

"I would be honored to attend any remembrance ceremony." the mayor said.

"There will be no ceremony." Tomoya said tersely. He knew it was expected, but he couldn't bring himself to hold such an event when he knew that she was still alive… somewhere.

"Okazaki!" Tomoyo stepped up very close to her former boyfriend and quietly told him, "You should reconsider that decision. It would be cruel to Kyou to have the memory of her wedding always confused with her best friend's funeral."

"Wedding?" the Mayor asked as if he had just heard something that didn't make any sense at all.

"I… you're right, of course." Tomoya reconsidered. Tomoyo's words had made him acknowledge his own selfishness. There were many others to think of now. Family and friends were hurting too, and he needed to do his best for all of them.

"Long ago, Kotomi extracted a promise from Kyou that she would marry Tomoya if anything ever happened to her. It was no grudging promise either. I have never seen Kotomi as happy as she was when she recounted Kyou's promise to me." Tomoyo explained to the Mayor, but also told the tale of that conversation as a reminder to the two grieving friends now standing in front of her, "Kotomi told me that there were two very important reasons for this pact. Having grown up after losing both of her parents, Kotomi wanted to make sure that a similar fate would never befall her own children."

Tomoya and Kyou blushed at having Kotomi's strange request announced to another person. But the Mayor seemed confused about something.

"Two… you said there were two reasons?" the Mayor prompted.

Kyou looked at the platinum blond in anticipation. She had not heard of this conversation before and wondered what Kotomi's other reason was as well.

"Kyou is in love with him." Tomoyo said simply.

"Eep!" Kyou squeaked. She should have realized that something like this would happen. Kotomi, being the kind of person that she was, would have told this to Tomoyo without even blushing. She would have been perfectly thrilled that another woman was so deeply in love with her husband. And Tomoyo was the kind of person that would repeat that confidence without even considering the impropriety.

The Mayor looked confused for a moment, but his political reflexes were sharp. So, even if he didn't fully understand the situation, he knew how to respond to the announcement of a wedding, "I would be honored to attend the wedding ceremony as well."

"As would I." Tomoyo added.

.

 **Friday morning, December 17, 2010 –** **Aoki Grade School**

* * *

Kyou looked at the schedule on her phone while she carried several textbooks through the hallway of normal classrooms. The book repository was inconveniently located down this corridor so she had to walk the length of the school whenever she needed new books. It was the first time in a long while that she had made the trip herself. For the last few months, Yuki always volunteered to take care of returning books or picking up new ones for the class. But Yuki was busy today, so Kyou was walking the unfamiliar hallway when a snide voice called out.

"So, the precious sensei has finally come out of her room to run her own errands. What happened? Are you not as _special_ as you used to be?" the overweight teacher sneered. It was no secret that many of the normal teachers thought of Kyou's program as a waste of time in the beginning. Now that her program was showing impressive results, those teachers had become somewhat bitter and had even cast aspersions that Kyou and Yuki were somehow cheating the system.

"If you have something to say – say it." Kyou said in a bored tone without breaking her stride.

"I know where you were yesterday." the teacher taunted.

"Oh?" Kyou stopped and turned to face the woman that sounded like she thought she had some juicy gossip, "I didn't make it a secret that I was going to City Hall. Are you suggesting that there is something wrong with going to a government office?"

"Hah, don't try and sound so innocent. Everyone knows why you were there. You wanted that Ichinose woman's death certificate in your hot little hands so you could take her man. But it doesn't work that way. All you'll ever be to him is a plaything… a mistress… a tramp." the teacher said with contempt. But her attitude started changing to fear as the lavender haired and purple eyed woman started to… change. She watched as Kyou's face… and even the air around her head seemed to be going dark. And her eyes seemed to glow an angry red from the depths of that surrounding darkness.

Kyou had one of the textbooks in her hand and was about to let loose with a throw that would turn the wall behind that snide teacher into dust and rubble. She wanted to knock those words back into the vile mouth from whence they came. More importantly, she wanted to erase that pathetic excuse for a teacher from all existence. Her vision narrowed to the useless idiot now stricken with fear and standing in the cross-hairs of Kyou's fury and vengeance.

But, a sudden warmth stayed her hand. There was no-one there, but she had the same feeling as she did when Tomoya-kun and Kotomi-chan both hugged her. It had been a while since she had felt that warmth… that love. They would hold her like that when she was at her worst. When anger, or despair, or fear overwhelmed her… the two of them would wrap her up in their love and hold onto her until the world was bearable again. She had thought that she would never have that feeling again… but now… she felt like she could almost hear Kotomi telling her that everything would be okay. Putting the book back in the stack she was carrying, she took a few deep breaths. Then, a though occurred to her that made her smile inside.

"I will have a proper response for you on Monday. Be ready for it." Kyou said with a smirk.

.

 **Friday afternoon, December 17, 2010 – _Sunohara_ House**

* * *

Tomoya's new resolve to do better by his friends started the very next day. He and Kyou brought all of the kids over to the house he grew up in – the place where his long time friends Youhei and Yukine lived with their son, Yoichi. It was the little boy's fifth birthday and it marked the age when he would start his schooling the following April as a kindergartner.

Tomoya's own daughter Michiko, was very fond of the Sunohara boy and had spent a lot of time with him since the disappearance of her mother. Even now, she was lying on a mat and had her head in the birthday boy's lap. Yoichi didn't mind and was smiling as he gently patted her head.

"You and Kyou are dressed up pretty nice for a kid's birthday party." Youhei pointed out.

"Yeah… after this, we are going over to the Fujibayashi home to tell her parents about the wedding." Tomoya told his friend.

"Eh? WHAT?" Youhei almost choked on his soda, "You're marrying Kyou in two days and you haven't even told her parents yet?"

"We were hoping that…" Tomoya started to explain, but Youhei actually seemed angry with him.

"You love Michiko and you want to raise your daughter to be a good, dependable, and smart girl, right?" Youhei wagged a finger at his taller friend, "How would you feel if she were in her twenties and showed up out of the blue with some guy. And then she tells you that the two of them will be getting married in two days?"

"If the guy was Yoichi, I would be okay with it." Tomoya answered calmly.

"Huh? What? Really?" Youhei was stunned at the unexpected answer.

"But, I get your point." Tomoya smiled at his friend's confusion, "Honestly, I would rather put this off for a few months, but there are certain… legal requirements."

"Legal requirements?" Youhei said aghast. Then he planted his hands on their backs and started pushing them toward the door, "All right, you two should leave the kids here and just go now."

"Huh?" Kyou was finally pulled out of her silence when Youhei started pushing both of them toward the door and Yukine was already waiting for them with their jackets.

"Take as much time as you need. The kids will be fine here with us." Youhei assured them.

"But…" Tomoya hadn't planned on leaving the kids here and wanted to tell Youhei that his concern was appreciated but probably unnecessary.

"You are about to go do battle with the man that is responsible for making Kyou the person that she is. Don't think too lightly of this!" Youhei warned Tomoya.

"HEY! What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kyou shouted at Youhei, but continued to put on her outdoor shoes.

"You can be described as aggressive, willful, and formidable…" Yukine mentioned some of Kyou's traits that, while not very ladylike, were not necessarily negative things either. But Youhei added to his wife's carefully chosen list with something unnecessary.

"...and loud." Youhei finished his wife's sentence.

"I AM NOT…" Kyou caught herself before she finished the sentence while shouting. In a quieter voice, and through a lip jutting pout, she said the final word, "… loud."

"I think we have all heard the stories of the many… _differences of opinion_ … that you had with your father." Yukine said gently, "A strong will is not a bad thing. It gives one resolution when the world turns chaotic. But, what I think my dear husband – and your good friend, is trying to say is, both of you may have to deal with that strong will now. So, you should take all the time you need and do your best to keep emotions from boiling over too much."

Kyou blushed because she knew that everything Yukine had just said was as correct about her father… as it was for her. She gave a quick glance at Tomoya to see if he was laughing at her, but he seemed to be concentrating on fastening his jacket at the moment.

"Thank you Youhei, Yukine. Kyou and I will both strive to do our best." Tomoya said as he reached for the door.

.

Tomoya parked the big family car on the street in front of the old Fujibayashi home. Without the kids and Yuki in the car with them, the big vehicle seemed cavernous and empty. The short drive over had been silent and it was still quiet as they looked out the side windows at the house. Although it was a familiar place to Kyou, Tomoya hadn't been there many times and felt an uneasiness about seeing Kyou's father on his own turf. After getting out of the car, he offered his arm to the woman who would soon be his legal wife. But even Kyou seemed to be nervous about this trip to see her father. They hadn't always seen eye to eye and she looked like she was expecting this to become yet another battleground.

 _But this time, it will be a battle I know that I can win. They want me to get married and that's what I am doing. I'm old enough to decide for myself who I am going to marry and no-one can tell me otherwise. This time I am going to win. This time I am going to win!_

Tomoya wondered if Kyou would just open the door and announce herself – since this was her childhood home. But they were there as a couple and certain protocols should be observed. Both of them waited amidst nervous tension after Tomoya rang the doorbell. He noticed that Kyou had her eyes closed tight and seemed to be psyching herself up for an anticipated fight.

"You're… sure they're going to be home?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah. Both of them said they would be here." Kyou answered just as they heard the doorknob being turned.

Unexpectedly, Ryou opened the door and blinked at them in confusion.

"Ryou? Why are you here?" Tomoya asked.

"Rude! I might ask you the same thing." Ryou replied. Years of college and medical school seemed to have given the more timid twin a bit of spunk in her personality. _Or, perhaps she had always had the ability to be spunky, but living with someone like Kyou had…_ Tomoya's self preservation instincts kicked in at that moment, and he decided to stop going down that path.

"We're here to tell… Otousan and Okāsan, that we are getting married." Kyou told her twin sister.

"I'm pretty sure they already know." Ryou replied to her onee-chan.

"What?" Kyou sounded startled.

"Oh, uh… nothing. They're in the living room now." Ryou said as Kyou and Tomoya entered. Then she ran off toward the kitchen and called back, "I'll see you in a bit. I have to check on something now."

"Something is off here." Kyou sounded worried.

"No kidding. Ryou is checking on something in the kitchen? That can't be good." Tomoya said quietly. Then he flinched when Kyou punched him in the arm.

"Not that!" Kyou grumped, "I mean… Why is she here and what did she mean about my parents already knowing about us getting married?"

There was no reply to her question, but the answer was apparent when they got to the entrance to the living room. Inside, Otousan was was sitting in a comfortable chair with little Ushio sitting in his lap. She was wearing a kimono, but not the highly decorated and colorful Furisode that young girls would wear for Girls Day, or to a tea ceremony. It was a lovely dark pink with patterns running up only to the waist. Nagisa too was wearing a similarly patterned kimono but in a deep matte gold. The lesson that Kotomi had given Tomoya long ago came to mind when he saw Kyou's mother.

"That is a Kurotomesode." Tomoya said quietly as he looked at the black kimono with the pattern also only going to the waist. Then he looked again at Nagisa and Ushio and said, "And those are Irotomesodes."

"What does that mean?" Kyou asked. She had never had the long lecture on Kimonos from Kotomi, the way that Tomoya had.

"The mothers of the bride and groom wear the Kurotomesode. All other female relatives wear the Irotomesode." Tomoya explained.

"But… that would mean…" Kyou knew that it was still not legal for two women to marry in Japan, so the only other reason her mother would be trying on a Kurotomesode would be for Kyou's marriage to Tomoya. For a moment, she thought about yelling at her sister for telling their parents something that should have been her own responsibility. But, _jumping to conclusions_ was a reaction that she was still trying to resist. Losing her quiet voice, she turned to her mother and asked, "Okāsan, how did you know?"

"Kotomi told us of the arrangement you had with her some time ago. You told me the rest just the other day." her mother replied.

"Eh?" Kyou didn't remember doing anything of the sort.

"Kotomi told you of the arrangement that Kyou would marry me if anything ever happened to her?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes. We were both in a bit of shock, but she seemed so happy about it. We just didn't have the heart to tell her that the whole thing was a bit… unconventional." the Fujibayashi mother replied.

"Papa!" Ushio's voice pealed out across the room after noticing the new arrivals. She looked thrilled to see Tomoya as always, but she made no move to climb down from Grandpa Fujibayashi's bouncing knee.

"Hello Okazaki-san. Hello Kyou-chan." Nagisa greeted them.

"Hello Furukawa-san. Hello Ushio." Tomoya replied to the former schoolmate and her adopted daughter. He felt the familiar shiver go down his spine that happened every time he greeted the little girl that was the offspring of a Tomoya and a Nagisa from another universe.

"Kotomi-chan looked like someone who had just won the lottery. I didn't know what to make of it." Kyou's father added without pausing Ushio's pony ride.

"What's a lottery?" Ushio asked. Then she listened as her adoptive grandfather whispered the answer into her ear while the rest kept talking.

"Then, last week you told me that the government would be…" Kyou's mother glanced at little Ushio and decided to use a little more sensitivity when choosing her words, "… issuing _that_ document on Thursday."

"Excellent deductive thinking." Tomoya smiled and gave Kyou's hand a firm squeeze to let her know that he wasn't upset about this… and she shouldn't be either. "I suppose that is to be expected of the parents of two girls who were class leaders, and have now become responsible members of the community."

"You're no slouch either, Okazaki-san." Kyou's mother stepped toward her soon-to-be son-in-law. "At least, not any more. I thought Otousan was going to pull his remaining hair out when he discovered that his precious daughter was going to a foreign country with the school's delinquent."

"Okazaki wasn't _really_ a delinquent!" Nagisa insisted.

"What's a dull-ink-went?" Ushio asked. Once again, she listened as her adoptive grandfather whispered the answer into her ear.

"So, you are okay with me marrying your daughter now?" Tomoya asked. Given that the person he was asking was already trying on a Kurotomesode, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. But he wanted the Fujibayashi parents to say it, for Kyou's sake.

"I am… even if I am also saddened for the reasons behind it. I know how much you both loved Kotomi-chan. And, I am a bit worried that it might end up as a loveless marriage since you are being forced into it for the sake of the kids. But, I really do hope it will work out. Tomoya-kun, I… we will both be proud to have you as a son-in-law." Kyou's mother said.

"Th… thank you, Okāsan." Kyou's eyes were opened wide at what her mother had said and she was having a hard time holding back the tears.

"I thank you too, but…" Tomoya wanted to clear something up, "There is something I need to tell you. Since Kotomi has apparently told you many things already, you may have heard this before. Nevertheless, you need to hear it from me. Only the timing of this marriage is forced. As far as this being a loveless marriage, that will be impossible. I have loved Kyou since our high school days."

"Ah!" Kyou gasped. She always had a hard time coming to grips with how she felt about Tomoya all these years. After the other day, when Tomoyo had exposed her feelings in front of the Mayor and Tomoya, neither of them had talked about her feelings at all. Kyou had thought that he must be fighting the same internal struggle that she was. So, to hear him announce this so easily, and in front of her parents, was shocking to her.

Both of her parents, as well as Nagisa and Ushio, were listening to what he had to say with interest. He was glad to see that there was no revulsion, disappointment, or anger in their expressions.

"I was already in love with Kotomi and I didn't know how to deal with it at first. I thought it would be a problem for everyone. I had supposed that Kotomi would feel betrayed and Kyou would be furious that I would be that kind of person. I was going to try and put some distance between us, to solve the problem. But Kotomi wouldn't allow that."

"Kotomi wouldn't allow it?" Kyou's stunned mother repeated the words to make sure she heard them right.

Tomoya could see that his explanation so far had just confused everyone more. So, he had to reach back further to help them all understand, "You see… I didn't have much experience with matters of the heart, and I didn't have the emotional tools to deal with my feelings. Kotomi, on the other hand, may have had a hard time understanding other peoples feelings, but she was adept at puzzling out her own. And, she was able to see personal relationships in an innocent way that defied and ignored common customs and societal norms. She didn't see my love for Kyou as an insult to her. In fact, she encouraged it and even nurtured it. So, please do not worry about this becoming a loveless marriage. As far as I am concerned, I am already in love with Kyou… I have been for a very long time, and for all intents and purposes… she is already my wife."

"Tomoya!" Kyou blushed and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Then… do you not intend to have the wedding?" Kyou's father asked with raised eyebrow.

"The wedding is a formality, but it is an important one." Tomoya would not have said this a few days ago. If it had been up to him, he would have forgone the wedding and just filed the paperwork at City Hall. But Tomoyo's comments from the other day had hit home and there were other people to think of. This was not something he could be selfish about.

.

Tomoya had given the right answer. Aside from making the Fujibayashi parents happy, it also seemed to do a lot for Kyou's state of mind too. She hadn't completely rid herself of the feelings of guilt, but she was doing a lot better. And, in the days that followed, she was confident that she would be able to jump right into being the wife and… the mother. Of course, it would help a lot that all of the children in the family already saw her as their mother.

.

 **Sunday afternoon, December 19, 2010 – Hikarizaka Private High School Auditorium**

* * *

The wedding itself had been a lovely affair with mixed elements of old and new. It was performed in the traditional Japanese style with kimonos and sake, but with a more western layout. Youhei stood by Tomoya as his best man, and Tomoya's cousin Yuki was chosen to be Kyou's bridesmaid.

This time, Tomoya's father and grandmother were there to watch him exchange vows and rings with the _other_ woman that the young Okazaki man had long loved. But they certainly weren't the only ones in attendance. Tomoyo sat with Isamu and the other members of the Survey Team known affectionately as _her boys_. The Secretary, Minister, and Mayor were there as well, and seemed determined to have a long conversation with Kobayashi-hakase and Melissa. The Furukawa's, Fujibayashi's, Sunohara's, and Yoshino's were there with their complete families. Koumura and Sugisaka were there to help watch over the children. The rest of the audience included teachers and staff from the school where Kyou and Yuki taught, researchers that were now working for Kobayashi-hakase on the rescue effort, and old classmates.

The number of people responding to the invitations had surprised everyone. Knowing that the wedding would be on very short notice, Koumura had gone with Tomoya to request one of the classrooms at their old high school, for the wedding. They had hoped to use the room that had once belonged to the Drama Club. But those plans had quickly changed with the unexpectedly high turnout.

As happy as everyone was for the marriage, it seemed that there were many that had come for other reasons. No-one had anything nefarious planned for the new couple, but there were several other agenda's at play nonetheless. It was during the reception when those topics came up.

Yukine, Tomoyo, and _her boys_ cornered Kobayashi-hakase, Melissa, and several of the researchers. Kobayashi was fairly certain that they hadn't come for a fight, but they did seem more than a little upset about something. At least _the boys_ did.

"Hey Puffessuh. Long time no see." Iwao gave Kobayashi a stony stare while greeting the academic.

"It… hasn't been that long." Kobayashi Jun replied worriedly. He could hear his own concern in his voice and wondered if he had inadvertently done something to offend these toughs.

"We kinda noticed that the day for our first search came and went… and we didn't go anywhere." Ryota's jaw was set as he told them, "I know you don't see us as equals, but even we are smart enough to use a calendar."

"That's what you're upset about?" Melissa was a bit surprised but was able to explain, "We're still crunching numbers. To be honest, we aren't a lot closer to figuring out where Kotomi went than we were when it happened. But you have to believe that we're doing our best."

"Yeah well… it's just that Kotomi-chan was pretty special to us. She believed in us… she gave us a chance when everyone else had written us off." Takeshi grumbled.

"She was special… to you?" Melissa's face became furious, "You don't think she was special to us? She was my kohai and my sensei, she was the closest friend I ever had! We went to school together. We went shopping together. We _took bath's_ together!"

"Melissa-chan… I'm sorry." Takeo reached out to Melissa but didn't step any closer to her. He was worried that he and his friends had gone too far.

"I understand your feelings." Kobayashi Jun told both Melissa and the boys. "I have been her guardian since she was a little girl. This isn't easy for me either. But… there is something I want you… all of you to know as a certainty. Just because you see Tomoya-kun marrying someone else now, it does _not_ mean that Kotomi-chan has been forsaken. In fact… the only reason they rushed into this wedding so quickly was because of Kotomi-chan's wishes."

"No way." Takeshi couldn't believe any woman would really want her husband to run off and marry someone else as soon as she was out of the picture.

"It's true." Tomoyo surprised the boys by corroborating Kobayashi Jun's story, "She told me a long time ago that she wanted Kyou to marry Tomoya and become the mother to her children… if anything ever happened to her."

"So… you guys really are still trying to find where Kotomi-chan went, right? You just… don't have anywhere for us to go yet. Is that it?" Isamu asked.

"Well… that's not entirely true." Kobayashi sighed as if he had been putting off this announcement. But this was as good a time to tell them as any. "It is true that we don't have a destination to search for Kotomi-chan as yet. But, we still need to prove that we can actually go back to the same place a second time. So, we do have somewhere for you to go."

"That sounds like good news. But you and Melissa-chan don't act like it's good news. What gives?" Kenta asked suspiciously.

"We just lost Kotomi-chan. We didn't think that you would want to lose someone else so soon after that." Kobayashi said.

"Look Puffessuh, we knows da risks. Ya don hafta worry bout that no more." Iwao said.

"It's not that." Melissa looked over at the scary, gorilla faced Hiroki and sadly told them, "We think we can get you back to Tomoyo-1."

"Tomoyo-1… what's that?" Tomoyo asked. She was understandably curious why one of the destinations was named after her.

"It was a destination where, in that universe, Tomoya-kun ended up with Sakagami Tomoyo. That universe did not include an Ushio, but it did have a Nagisa." Kobayashi told them.

"A very special Nagisa-chan. At least… she is special to Hiroki." Melissa reluctantly revealed to them what they had been able to achieve in the last few weeks. It wasn't a step toward finding Kotomi, but it was a step toward being able to retrieve her once they found out where she went.

Hiroki never talked much and never showed much emotion either. Even now, he was silent and his face was stony. But his eyes were more than damp. Big tears ran down the stony cheeks as he understood what this meant for him.

"I suggest you boys spend as much time with Hiroki as you can." Kobayashi decided not to postpone the inevitable any further and announced, "In a little over three weeks, we will be testing this hypothesis. And, if it's true… if it works out… "

"We may never see him again." Tomoyo felt a stab of guilt at the loss this group of friends would soon be suffering.

"If it's true, Hiroki will finally be able to be with the only woman he ever loved." Kenta said defiantly. All eyes turned to him in surprise. Since he was normally the trickster of the group, such a serious thing was unexpected of him. He looked back at the stunned expressions and pouted, "What!"

"Thank you, hakase." Isamu said to Kobayashi, then bowed to the group of academics. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. As always, we are in your care. But please… don't be _too_ careful. Remember that we want to do our part too."

As Kobayashi and Melissa watched the others walk away. Some of his friends were patting Hiroki on the back as if he had just won a very special prize. Others, like Tomoyo, seemed heavily burdened. Melissa was envious when she saw the tall platinum blond leaning on Isamu for comfort. Melissa's eyes moved to the man she had been spending a lot of time with. She wondered if Takeo would turn and look at her… if he felt the same way that she did. She thought of turning away, but something inside - told her to remain watchful until he was out of sight.

Takeo turned to have a last look at Melissa before leaving the reception with his friends. She was looking at him and their eyes met. But her eyes seemed sad and she seemed to be telling him something across the distance of the noisy room.

 _Gomen'nasai._ Melissa mouthed the word to her lover and blinked back the tears of regret.

"He may not be lost after all." Kobayashi's words should have sounded hopeful, but the tone was quite the opposite.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked him.

"I don't know how much longer our backers will support us. With all the equipment and the manpower, this project has never been cheap. And now, with all the indecision…" Kobayashi admitted his fears to this small group. But this time, it would be Melissa that would come to his rescue.

"I don't think the indecision will be a problem for much longer." Melissa said with a knowing smile. When she saw Kobayashi's confusion, she nodded in the direction of the smiling married couple.

Kobayashi was about to ask how the marriage could make a difference in the matter that they had been discussing. Then he noticed who Tomoya and Kyou were talking to at the moment. The Mayor was over there… as well as the MEXT and the Secretary of the New Komeito Party.

"Do you really think he'll do it?" Kobayashi asked.

"Hah! He hasn't realized it yet, but he's already made the decision." Melissa laughed. But her humor faded quickly when she thought of what was sure to be in store for him after coming to such a conclusion. Although his adult life hadn't exactly been carefree, what little freedom he had would come to an end soon. He would know this, but he was the kind of person that would make the choice anyway. Melissa had heard stories about Tomoya's youth and had a hard time believing it was the same person. The Tomoya she knew wouldn't hesitate if there was a chance to recover his wife. Of course, his motives weren't completely altruistic. He was doing this for himself as much as he was doing it for Kotomi. But he was also doing it for his kids… and even for Kyou.

It was Tomoya's conviction towards his friends that had helped her come to her own conclusion. As much as she regretted it, she knew it would be necessary for her to show as much commitment as Tomoya. Even if it hurt… even if it meant having to say goodbye to some truly good friends… and to the man she was falling in love with. That was the level of commitment Tomoya inspired in her.

"Yeah, he'll do it." Melissa said sorrowfully.

.

An odd result of the marriage to Kyou was what it did to Ushio's status. Although she had been legally adopted by Nagisa and Ryou, Tomoya was acknowledged as her father. But, since she was legally Ryou's daughter, and Ryou was Kyou's sister, that made her also Tomoya's niece. It wasn't anything that any of them really worried about though. The whole discussion was more like an interesting conversation piece than anything else. In everyone's view, little Ushio was still Tomoya's daughter. And so, when Kyou and Tomoya were married, Ushio was given a special place to sit with Shuichi, Shuji, and Michiko.

.

 **Monday morning, December 20, 2010 – Aoki Grade School**

* * *

 _I will have a proper response for you on Monday. Be ready for it._

For two days, the snide teacher that had confronted Kyou had been scared. It was Monday now and her fear was giving her the shakes.

 _Be ready for it._

 _What had she meant by that?_ _Stupid uppity bitch!_ _Is she going to call me out behind the gymnasium or in the teacher's parking lot? Does she plan to beat me up, or did she file a complaint with that worthless Principal?_ The thoughts borne of the fear from seeing Kyou in her dark aura persona had stayed with her. Thinking that all the other teachers were on her side, she had been shocked to discover that most of them were appalled that she had said something so crass to someone who had just lost a friend… even if they also thought Kyou's idea's were strange and that she might be a bit smug.

The panicking teacher was in the midst of her fearful anticipation when she realized that Kyou was standing in the middle of the hallway and just watching as the last of the children streamed into their classrooms. The bell rang, but her fear had her unable to move from the spot where she was standing.

 _Oh no! Is this what it's like for a prey animal to look into the eyes of a predator?_ The teacher trembled.

But there was no dark aura around Kyou this morning. In fact, she seemed happy as she took the few steps necassary to close the distance to the rotund teacher still standing in front of her classroom. Kyou was still smiling when she suddenly raised her hand towards the teacher's face.

"Eep!" the previously smug teacher closed her eyes and turned away in anticipation of the blow to her face. She had been expecting a hit or a slap from the lavender haired lunatic. When it didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes and turned back to see Kyou still smiling and holding the backside of her hand up for her to see. Confusion set in. _There's nothing in her hand. It's open and… quite ordinary. True, she has long delicate looking fingers, but other than the wedding ring…_

 _WEDDING RING!?_

Kyou saw the fear in the face of the portly teacher, turn into comprehension, and then shock as she figured out what she was looking at. There were lots of things that Kyou could say at a moment like this. Rumors said that the woman had once been desperate to get married, but had never been in a serious relationship. But Kyou elected not to play the rumor game and decided on a much simpler tactic. With the hand that was already raised, she waved.

"Bye bye." Kyou smiled as she turned and walked down the corridors of the old grade school to the wing that was now all hers. Today would be an important day. Today, she would be interviewing many teachers to fill the classrooms in that wing. It was important to start the day off in a positive way.

.

 **Monday noon, December 20, 2010 – Family Restaurant near the train station**

* * *

Tomoya had met with these two political principals at this place before. Like the last time, he was filled with trepidation at what he was about to do. Unlike the last time, he was alone. But the mood was different this time too. Tomoya looked like he had given up – as if he had accepted a terrible fate because there were no other options. Being honest with himself, he did feel like there were no other options… that had acceptable outcomes.

He could write letters and plead his case… and hope for the best. But he knew that there really wasn't _much_ hope in that course of action. Then there was always the option to just give up… on Kotomi. But that was something he just could not do. So, it would have to be… this.

Tomoya pushed the envelope across the table to the two dignitaries. The Secretary didn't reach for it until Tomoya took his hand away. Tomoya's hand went back into his lap and he looked down as he sighed.

"Please, Okazaki-san… you don't have to look so defeated." the Secretary said as he pulled the packet across the table and slid it into his satchel without opening it to verify anything.

"If joining the New Komeito Party depresses you that much, you shouldn't have done it." the Minister harrumphed.

"It's not that. I mean… I don't dislike the Party or anything. It's just that… I feel like I should be involved more with…" Tomoya's voice trailed off. He had already been down that avenue of thought and knew that there were no good answers.

"We can only do what we can do." the Secretary said sympathetically.

"Personally, I feel sorry for your wife." the Minister said derisively.

"Hey, I want to get her back as much as anybody!" Tomoya growled defensively.

"I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about the girl you married yesterday. Or have you already forgotten that she is the one that is your _wife_ now?" the Minister spat back.

"You're going too far." the Secretary admonished his friend.

"No I'm not! I was quite impressed with the young lady and I have to say, she deserves better than you. She is your _wife_ now. Don't try to tell me that she only married you because she felt some duty to her friend, or for the good of the children. I'm not buying it." the Minister hissed.

"What are you saying?" the Secretary asked while Tomoya fumed at the old man's accusatory tone.

"She loves you. Even a cynical old bastard like me can see it. If you can't see it, you're blind, stupid, or both!" the Minister challenged.

"I know she love me. I love Kyou-chan too. What's your problem with that?" Tomoya demanded with a glare.

"You don't act like you love her. As soon as you're married, you rush off to work on rescuing your last wife. You're so single-mindedly focused on bringing her back that you haven't thought about what that will mean, have you?" the Minister returned Tomoya's glare with his own demand for an answer.

"What… what do you mean?" Tomoya didn't follow the Minister's question. _Baka, I know what it would mean… it would mean Kotomi is back with us where she belongs!_

"If you get Kotomi-chan back…" the Minister started.

" _When_ we get her back!" Tomoya challenged.

"Whatever! What then? She's been declared dead, but that can be rectified. What can't be easily fixed is that she will no longer be married to you. What is your plan then, huh? Will you cast the Fujibayashi girl aside and remarry your precious Kotomi? Will Kotomi have to accept that she is no longer your wife? What is your plan, Okazaki-san?" the Minister seemed positively livid.

Many of the guests in the restaurant wondered if they should leave and worried that the two men at the table might break out into a fistfight at any moment. But that point in time passed as the younger man at the table seemed to crumple back into his seat.

 _What will I do?_ It suddenly hit Tomoya that he had not thought that far ahead after all. His focus had entirely been to get Kotomi back. He had not considered what would happen after that. And, now that the minister had pointed it out, he realized that there was no outcome that would be fair to Kyou. Unintentionally speaking aloud, he softly said, "This is completely unfair to Kyou. What… what should I do?"

"The fact that you realize it, gives me hope for you." the Minister conceded.

"Okazaki-san… do not be too concerned about it now. You have plenty of time to think of these things. And, fortunately for you, the New Komeito Party is full of priests and clergy. If it is ethical guidance you seek, I can promise you a limitless supply of counselors." the Secretary said sympathetically.

.

 **Wednesday night, December 22, 2010 – Ichinose House**

* * *

Kyou wanted to relax in the big bath. The day was finally over, and with it – the end of the semester and the beginning of the winter break. She wanted to relax. She needed to relax. But, try as she might, she could not get over the loneliness and feeling of guilt that had been growing since her wedding day.

She still couldn't forgive herself for jumping at the opportunity to marry Tomoya before the ink was dry on Kotomi's death certificate. Figuratively, of course. But still, even it had been Kotomi's wishes… it didn't feel right to her. And… she worried that it didn't feel right to others either. From other teachers and from some of the parents at the school, she had heard that some people were even wondering if there had really been an accident at all and that the quick marriage had been a little too quick.

Kyou didn't let any of that kind of talk bother her… much. But she did worry how it might hurt the children. Here, at home where it was safe, she knew they wouldn't hear such vile rumors. But on the school-grounds, and in town…

"KYAAAAAA!" Kyou shrieked when she felt a hand suddenly touch her bare shoulder. Her reactions kicked in and she leaped into the air and spun around to see what or who had surprised her. She briefly caught a glimpse of a startled Tomoya just as she lost her footing in the huge bath and fell into the pool of hot water.

Tomoya had called her name several times and worried that she had fallen asleep in the bath. Her spastic reaction had indeed startled him, but her ungraceful fall into the water followed by her looking like a startled wet cat while spluttering and gasping as she emerged from the bath… was too much.

Kyou wiped the water from her eyes and saw Tomoya bent over with laughter. His hands were on his knees and he was laughing so hard his back was shaking. At first, she was furious that he was laughing at her, but there was something else that gave her pause.

He was laughing.

Kyou realized that she hadn't heard him laugh for a long time, and it was a good sound. One that she realized that she really liked to hear, and had been sorely missing. Still humiliated that she was the reason for his merriment, she looked away… and right into a mirror. _Dammit… I really do look like a half drowned cat._ She started to fix her hair in annoyance, but even that didn't last. Tomoya's laughter wasn't insulting, and it _was_ infectious. She soon found herself laughing along with him.

"You… you looked like a wet cat!" Tomoya gasped toward the end of his long fit of laughter. He had entered the big bath and was close to Kyou again now.

"I know. But you didn't have to laugh at me, you big dummy! It wasn't funny." Kyou retorted while trying to suppress her own giggles.

"Then why are you laughing?" Tomoya asked as he put his hands on Kyou to help steady her.

"I… I don't know. I just…" Kyou stopped when she felt his lips on her own. For the briefest moment, she thought about drawing back… but she needed this. She needed to feel the passion she had not felt since Kotomi's disappearance. She needed to be scalded by his arms that wrapped around her back, burned by the lips that kissed her face, and set ablaze by his body as the two of them came together.

 _I'm sorry Kotomi, but I need this!_ Both of them thought as they gave themselves over to the sensuous pleasure of each other's touch.

But, they would later realize that if Kotomi had been there – or known about their evening of passion, there would have been no need for any apology. In fact, an apology would only have confused her. To Kotomi, the concept of love was not so difficult a thing as understanding people and their sometimes incomprehensible reactions to such a simple emotion.

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

.

 _ **Gomen'nasai**_ : Japanese for "I'm sorry."

 **Kyou-sensei** **:** Kyou the teacher. Yuki calls her this all day at the school where they work since she is the principal teacher in the program.

 **New Komeito Party:** A political party in Japan

 **Onii-san** **:** Big brother. Yuki occasionally calls Tomoya her big brother in a reflection of her wish that she had known her cousin since childhood. Having lived under the same roof with him since their return from America, she is finally feeling that closeness she had yearned for.


	2. Chapter 2 - Let It Snow

**Thursday early afternoon, December 23 2010 – The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Nagisa had been working in the bakery all morning and was bored. Several of her friends had come over and greeted her, but were soon invited into the attached residence by her mom or dad. She had asked her mother a few times if she could trade and go see her friends for a bit, but her mother insisted that she stay in the bakery while they finished the holiday decorations. By the time the afternoon rolled around, Nagisa's face had molded into a pout about being left out of the fun.

"All right, let's pack everything away and call it a day." Akio's voice boomed as he entered the bakery.

"We're closing early?" Nagisa was a little surprised. After all, they still had almost a dozen Christmas cakes they hadn't sold yet.

"Well yeah, it's a special day after all." Akio said cheerfully as he pulled the metal shutters down over the shop entrance and started putting things away.

"Yeah… I guess you got the Christmas tree up and everything." Nagisa asked with a touch of sadness in her voice. She actually enjoyed putting up the holiday decorations. Putting the sparkly ornaments on the tree was one of her favorite parts of the winter break.

"Hmm… yeah, something like that. Hey, I can finish this up later. Let's go on in now." Akio put his hand on Nagisa's back and gave her a little push toward the door.

"Oh, okay." Nagisa walked through the curtained entrance into the residence to be greeted by a thunderous shout.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a dozen voices yelled at her. Party Poppers exploded around her followed by confetti and streamers falling all over her head and shoulders. The shock made her back up towards the bakery she had just come from, but her father was right behind her and he wasn't budging.

"What? What's going on?" The initial scare was becoming happiness as she realized what her friends and family had been up to, but it was still more than her mind could handle all at once.

"This is my fault, Nagisa-chan." Kyou admitted, but seemed proud of her complicity. "I always thought it was unfair that you had to share your birthday with a big holiday, so this time… you don't have to!"

"Huh?" _But, it's not my birthday yet._ Nagisa looked around. Only now did she notice that all the decorations were 'Happy Birthday' themed and there was nothing Christmassy up at all. After so many years of seeing the green, red, silver, and gold decorations at the time of her birthday, it felt like something was missing. "Where… where is the Christmas tree?"

"I'm afraid that is my doing." Tomoya's grandmother, Shino was there with Tomoya's father and the rest of the Okazaki clan that lived in the area.

"Huh?" Nagisa hadn't met Tomoya's father or grandmother but a few times and wondered what this was all about.

"As a special gift for the season, I would like to invite all of you to come to Hokkaido for the holiday. At the place where you will be staying, it is already snowing, so I can promise you a White Christmas." Shino said to the room, then turned to Nagisa and admitted to her, "Actually Nagisa-chan, most everyone else already knows about this. It was kept a secret from you so that we could throw you this splendid birthday party."

"Oh… a White Christmas? Really? Will… will there be a Christmas tree?" Nagisa's anticipation was palpable.

"Yes dear, it is already set up. But it is not yet decorated. I don't suppose you might be interested in helping out with that?" Shino kindly asked the excited young woman.

"Yes!" Nagisa chirped with unabashed joy. She had forgotten her initial sorrow from the missing Christmas decorations and was becoming very excited. Suddenly remembering the other important things in her life, she turned to Ryou and her parents and asked, "You can go too, can't you?"

"I already arranged for someone else to take my shifts at the hospital." Ryou replied with a smile. She couldn't help but feel giddy herself. She liked the idea of having a White Christmas too, but it was the childlike delight that Nagisa was radiating now that made Ryou truly happy.

"We've arranged for someone else to take over the bakery until we get back, so we're good to go too." Akio told Nagisa. He didn't mention that it would be Tomoyo and her boys that would be working in the bakery though. Akio had made the arrangements alone and wouldn't be revealing that little secret until the last possible moment. After all, Sanae was still extremely thrilled with any chance that she got to work in the bakery with the platinum blond. If she knew that Tomoyo would be working at the bakery for a week, she would be torn between the two desires to either be with her family in Hokkaido, or baking with Tomoyo.

"I got the time off too, but I'm worried if there will be enough room." Youhei asked as he looked at the room full of people that would be going.

"Are you sure you don't need us to rent a nearby hotel room? Yukine asked.

"Thanks to Tomoya, I have been able to get repairs done on an old property. It still doesn't have modern conveniences, like internet or cell service, but it is big enough for everyone." Shino told them. She also wanted to credit her grandson for his help in getting the needed repairs done on the place.

"It's actually a failed resort" Naoyuki explained. "Although it didn't work out, I thought it was a good idea. There used to be horses that you could ride and it is up in the hills where it is peaceful. With the hot springs there…"

"Hot springs!" several excited voices blurted out.

"Oh, I didn't want to mention that." Shino said apologetically, "There are some natural hot springs on the premises, but those facilities haven't been repaired yet and… they may never be. Even if we could afford to have the repairs done, it would take a lot of money just to keep it running."

As she had feared, once the hot spring had been mentioned, telling everyone it wasn't operable just soured the mood.

"Onsen or not, I was sold when you said White Christmas." Akio chortled amidst the disappointment in the room. "This will be our first Christmas with Ushio and I want to knock it out of the park!"

"Knock what out of the park?" Tomoya wondered.

"Yes, me too!" Nagisa and Ushio both cheered. Turning to each other, Nagisa scooped up the little girl in her arms gave her a warm hug.

"Wait, you know what he's talking about?" Tomoya asked Nagisa but she was getting wrapped up in the excitement of the trip again.

"When are we leaving?" Nagisa was now looking forward to the trip so much that she had forgotten about her own birthday party. She was ready to go start packing now.

"We don't have to leave for a few more hours yet." Sanae said calmly. "We still have time for your birthday party before we have to head out for the train station."

"Oh right! My birthday party!" Nagisa blushed when she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She felt Ryou's arm around her waist as the buxom lavender haired girl moved up behind her.

"My special birthday present to you… we'll have our own room on the ferry." Ryou said quietly in Nagisa's ear.

"Eh?" Still holding little Ushio in her arms and facing her family and friends, Nagisa's blush deepened as she realized what Ryou's quiet comment implied.

.

 **Thursday late night, December 23 2010 – The Hachinohe-Tomakomai Ferry**

* * *

The Tohoku Shinkansen made quick time from Tokyo to Hachinohe. Some day, the bullet train would go through an undersea tunnel and connect the main island of Honshu with the northern-most prefecture, Hokkaido. But, even after that amazing achievement, the port city of Tomakomai would still be closer to the Okazaki's destination. So, when traveling in a large group, and if time is not critical, the comfortable ferry boats from Hachinohe to Tomakomai was Okazaki Shino's favorite way to make the trip.

One of the things that makes the Silver Ferry so comfortable is the option for private rooms. The default accommodations are for large, open areas of floor where futons are pulled out and everyone sleeps in the same room. But there were also two and four person rooms available as well. The nicest of these options is the two person Mezzanine rooms with western style beds. The room has it's own private bathroom and windows that overlook the sea.

The Okazaki group was split up a little bit since a few of them were staying in two of the nicer Mezzanine rooms while everyone else was on a different deck in several of the four person Japanese style rooms. At the moment, it was primarily the grandparents that were watching the young children. Okazaki Shino, Okazaki Naoyuki, and Koumura Toshio were currently watching the Okazaki children as well as Yoshino Maiko and Sunohara Yoichi. Maiko was the only one in that bunch that might become a problem, but she was usually on her best behavior when she was around the Okazaki boys. Sanae and Akio watched over Ushio and Yoshino Yasuo – the two youngest of the children. Yasuo was nervous without his favorite Aunt with him, but Fuko had chosen not to come on this trip. Desperately wanting to be seen as an adult, she chose to stay behind and work alongside Tomoyo at the Furukawa Bakery to develop her baking skills.

That left little Yasuo fidgeting and feeling increasingly uncomfortable as they traveled farther and farther from home.

"Are you scared?" Yasuo asked Ushio as she gazed out the window at the bright stars over the dark sea.

"Uh-uh." Ushio answered without taking her eyes away from the amazing starscape.

"Why not?" Yasuo asked. He had been looking out the window for a while, but the big emptiness only intensified his feelings of loneliness.

"What's there to be scared of?" Ushio asked after finally looking away from the big window.

"We… we're going so far from home." Yasuo said that, instead of admitting that he missed his Obachan Fuko… or his mommy.

"We're just going to my grandmother's house. And besides… everyone I know is with me!" Ushio smiled. She wasn't trying to be mean. It really did make her happy when she realized how many of her family and friends were with her on this trip. Unfortunately, a four or five year old rarely thinks of how their reply will affect the other person.

"I… I don't have anyone." Yasuo said desperately. _I don't have anyone with me!_ Ushio's reply had driven the point home that he was on this trip without his mother or father or… Obachan Fuko. The tears were starting to come unbidden to his eyes when Ushio's innocent reply startled him.

"You have me." Ushio said as if reminding someone that they already had their shoes on.

"Ushio… chan." Yasuo was looking at Ushio now as if she had suddenly sprouted white feathery wings and revealed a halo.

Ushio seemed thoughtful for a moment while thinking about the other people on the trip that Yasuo should know, "… and your sister."

"Huh?" all images of angels fell from Yasuo's imagination when he was reminded of his older sister.

"Your sister is on this trip too." Ushio said helpfully.

"Uh… yeah." Yasuo admitted that his onee-san was there. And… she _had_ become nicer to him in the last several months, but he was still too close to the memories of her picking on him and teasing him ruthlessly all the rest of his life.

"Shuichi-kun and Shuji-kun always play with you nice, don't they?" Ushio asked.

"Yeah… they are nice to me." Yasuo admitted. He also got along well with Okazaki Michiko and Sunohara Yoichi. But that wasn't the real problem – and it was a problem that he didn't feel like he could talk to Ushio about either. He was missing an adult that he could feel comfortable with. At a little over four and a half years old, he still liked to be picked up into somebody's lap when he felt tired and sleepy. His mother would do that sometimes, but it was Obasan Fuko that seemed to always be there for him. She was smaller than his mother… she was smaller than all the other adults – but even so, she was always ready to swoop down on him at the first sign of sleepiness and pull him into her comforting arms. He awoke from most of his naps either in her lap or her sleeping embrace. Some day, that story would embarrass him, but to the little boy of now, it was still a comfort he yearned for.

Sanae had been watching the two and knew it was late for both of them. Kouko had warned her that her son might get a little home-sick. Or rather… _Fuko_ -sick. Kouko had told Sanae how much Fuko liked to dote on her nephew and how solid their bond was. So Sanae knew that this would be the first time they would be separated from each other for this much time and distance, since Fuko had awoken from her coma.

It would have been nice if at least one of the three adults in Yasuo's life could have come on the trip, but it simply wasn't possible. As an electrician, Yusuke would be very busy for a while. From the onset of winter to the first hard freeze was one of the busiest times of the year for his trade. Fuko was doing a lot better with her physical therapy and rebuilding her endurance and strength – but she wasn't there yet. She could tire out quickly and sometimes unexpectedly, and was still dependent on her big sister Kouko's help during those times.

That left Yasuo feeling alone on this trip, but it wasn't so. He was surrounded by people that cared for him and Sanae knew just how to make him aware of that.

"Yasuo, can you come over here?" Sanae asked sweetly.

"Yes." Yasuo got down out of the chair near the big window and went over to where Obasan Sanae had her futon spread out on the floor.

Ushio recognized the meaning of Obāsan Sanae's tone, and looked over at Akio. He was looking back at her with the expression that confirmed her question without any words spoken. She was still too young to ponder the question of how different and similar the Akio from her original universe was - to the Akio in this universe. To her, Ojiisan Akio was happier now – but so was she. Ushio only had ever seen pictures of her mother. Her father had died when she was very young. She did remember crying for several days after Obāsan Sanae was gone from their lives. They were all miraculously back now, but _he_ was the one that had always been there for her. To Ushio, there was no break between the Ojiisan Akio of her original universe and the Ojiisan Akio she knew now. Her young mind hadn't yet grasped that he was a different person who had no memories of their past together. She only knew that he was the same loving grandfather that had always taken care of her and loved her.

Without a word, she got down from her chair and crawled into Akio's lap. Quickly closing her eyes, she started to fall asleep in her cherished place. It was a ritual she was familiar with, and one that helped her to fall into a peaceful sleep – no matter how chaotic and cruel the world might be. When she felt him pull a sheet or a blanket up around her and gently pat her head or rub her back, she knew she would have only dreams and no nightmares. One of her small hands would clung to the collar of his pajamas while a thumb from the other hand slid into her mouth. She wasn't sucking on her thumb as much as she did when she first arrived, but it wasn't an uncommon occurrence either.

The first time Ushio had crawled into Akio's lap, he had almost gone into shock. But, there was also an overwhelming feeling of acceptance and even righteousness to this. Not quite déjà vu, but there was a sense that this was _supposed_ to happen and, once it had – he was asking himself why he had never felt like something had been missing from his life until then.

 _MINE!_

That had been the overwhelming emotion that had possessed him after only their first meeting. Even though Akio didn't have the history with Ushio that she felt like she had with him, his acceptance was complete. Others may think of her as 'adopted', but to Akio, this little girl was his granddaughter pure and simple. And, to his recollection, there were few joys in life more satisfying than holding her safe in his arms.

Yasuo watched the natural comfort that existed between Ushio and her grandfather and that made him want for his Obachan Fuko even more. But Sanae wasn't ready to let the little boy go to sleep with tears in his eyes.

"Yasuo, I would like to sing you a song while you go to sleep. Would you like that?" Sanae asked as she pulled the boy close to the warmth of her body and rested his head on her arm.

"Yes." Yasuo liked that a lot. His father and mother liked to sing lullabies too. Obachan Fuko tried to do it several times but always got frustrated when she couldn't remember the lyrics to the song she was singing. The memory of her making him laugh with her antics brought a bittersweet smile to his face. The smile became happier when he recognized the song Sanae was singing. He had asked his mother about it once, since she liked to sing it so much. It was a silly song about strangely colored submarines that his Okāsan had learned while listening to some musical beetles. He went to sleep wondering if the same strange insects had sung the song to Obāsan Sanae as well.

.

Sugisaka fidgeted while sitting on her bunk bed. She hadn't been on one of these things in a long time. Her group was supposed to be getting a Japanese style, four person room like the other groups, but this room was fitted out with four narrow bunk beds, and it seemed like it was much… smaller. It didn't bother her that much, and it didn't seem to be bothering Yuki or Yukine either. But Youhei, the fourth person in their shared room, seemed very agitated. He hadn't complained about the room, but there was something else that could be annoying Sunohara Youhei… and that _did_ bother Sugisaka.

Like Fujibayashi Kyou, Sunohara Youhei also knew about Sugisaka's checkered past. Also like Kyou, he had wanted to demand Sugisaka's expulsion from school when he confronted her about the threatening letter she had sent to Furukawa Nagisa. That act of bullying a senpai had been the most singularly regrettable thing she had ever done and she still carried the memory of it – and the guilt. But it had at least taught her a valuable lesson. She had not thought her actions through well enough. And what she did think through, she got wrong. She hadn't anticipated that the Drama Club was really so meaningful to the one senior that was fighting for it. It was known that the Furukawa girl was a repeater, so Sugisaka hadn't counted on her having so many friends either. And of the friends she had, Sugisaka hadn't anticipated that they would be so powerful… or dangerous.

Sunohara Youhei was someone she had grossly underestimated. She didn't know he felt so strongly about either the Drama Club or about Furukawa Nagisa – and she had written him off as a loudmouth delinquent. Given a thousand years, she didn't think he was the kind of person to be able to trace the threatening message back to her. Even after he did, she thought it was just an idiot's luck… until he singlehandedly created the investigative arm of the high school's Disciplinary Committee. Recalling that dark day when she was confronted for her bullying, Sugisaka remembered that Sunohara had wanted to beat her up or get her kicked out of school. No, that wasn't right… he had wanted to beat her up _and_ have her kicked out of school. But Furukawa had stopped him. Indeed, the weak chestnut haired senpai had stopped both Sunohara and Fujibayashi from exacting any revenge on her. She was grateful for that, since either of them could have beaten her into an unrecognizable mess.

And yet, getting beaten up would have been fine if that had been the scariest thing that had happened to her that day. But no… Fujibayashi Kyou suddenly manifested a demonic presence and, for a moment, Sugisaka was certain the lavender haired senior was going to rip her soul from her living body and cast it into the fires of hell. The fright of that moment had been embedded into her DNA. To this day, she was still scared of that woman.

But Nagisa had saved her and things were quite different now… in some ways. Since their high school years, Youhei had become a detective in the local police department and Kyou was now married to the school's other leading delinquent… who was now a lawyer… and had three beautiful children.

And where had the fates and the paths of her life taken Sugisaka? Impossibly, she was now working for Fujibayashi Kyou as a maid and nanny to the three aforementioned children. And just now she found herself in an arrangement where she was sleeping in the same small room with Sunohara Youhei. Sometimes the grotesque unfairness of life seemed like it was too much to bear. But Sugisaka had to admit that the unfortunate moments in her life were often the results of her own doings. And reluctantly she also had to admit that working for Fujibayashi Kyou… now Okazaki Kyou, had been far more pleasant than she had imagined… even if she was still scared of the lavender haired woman.

But the problem now wasn't Kyou. The problem was an irate Sunohara Youhei. He was lying down in the top bunk above his wife and across from Sugisaka, and he was positively fuming. Finally, Sugisaka couldn't take any more.

"I apologize, Sunohara-san. I will go and see if Koumura-san will be willing to trade with me for tonight." Sugisaka offered. Koumura was in one of the Japanese style four person rooms with the Okazaki boys and Yoshino Maiko.

"Hah? What good would that do?" Youhei barked at her.

"Youhei!" Yukine had known of her husband's sour mood but that was no excuse for such a display of unpleasantness.

"It is obvious that you detest being in my presence. I suppose it is… understandable." Sugisaka said apologetically.

"What?" the other three in the room chorused. Yuki and Yukine were stunned but Youhei was incredulous at hearing Sugisaka say such a thing.

"Why would you say that?" Youhei demanded.

"Please Sunohara-san, do not try to deny it. I can feel your anger even now." Sugisaka said.

"Yu-kun, tell her that is not true!" Yukine called out to her husband from the bunk below his.

"No… she's right about me being angry." Youhei admitted, but also corrected, "I am angry that we ended up in these ridiculous bunk beds. I can't sleep well if I don't feel Yu-chan next to me. But you… you have nothing to do with it."

"Seriously?" Sugisaka found it hard to believe what he was saying, but from the tone of his voice and the expression on his face, it seemed that he was being truthful with her. _Surely that can't be right? What are you, a child? Did you miss out on an important part of growing up, or what?_ Sugisaka was about to blast him for his childish behavior when she heard Yukine's plaintive comment.

"I don't sleep very well when I'm not next to Yu-kun either."

.

"You're terrible!" Kyou chided Tomoya as soon as they were in the privacy of their own room.

"What?" Tomoya looked at his wife in surprise. She had been fairly quiet ever since Nagisa's birthday party, so whatever infraction he had done must be pretty severe for her to speak up now.

"You _know_ I'm still having trouble with… this." Kyou struggled to admit it out loud.

"With what?" Tomoya asked. He did have an idea what it was that was bothering Kyou so much but he needed her to say it out loud… for her own good.

"This… THIS!" Kyou flapped her arms as if she was indicating the whole room.

"What? Ferries in general or… private staterooms? What?" Tomoya pushed.

"Sleeping with you!" Kyou had to close her eyes and ball her hands into fists, but she was finally able to get it out.

"But, you sleep with me at home?" Tomoya countered.

"I know… but it's different there. I slept with you there when Kotomi was around because… she wanted it that way." Kyou stumbled over her words as she tried to make sense of her feelings.

"So, you never wanted to sleep in the same room… or in the same bed with me, except to please Kotomi?" Tomoya asked.

"No. I mean… wait! Augh, this is so aggravating!" a flustered Kyou took a deep breath and tried to clear up at least what she had just made more confusing. "I did want to sleep… with you. But, I wouldn't have if… if…"

"If Kotomi hadn't pulled you in." Tomoya finished for her. She had come most of the way and he didn't want her to torture herself unnecessarily.

"Yeah." Kyou said with relief.

"She pulled me in too." Tomoya admitted. Then he asked, "But we are married to each other now and we do sleep in the same room at home. So, what is it that's bothering you now?"

"It's just… Kotomi's not really dead. I know that, and you know that. I just feel like… we're doing something wrong… to Kotomi." Kyou looked down at her hands, unable to meet Tomoya's gaze.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And yet… when I honestly think about what Kotomi would say if she could…" Tomoya started.

"… she would be encouraging us. She wouldn't understand my reluctance at all." Kyou finished. Looking back up at Tomoya, she asked, "So, you've been feeling that way too?"

"Yeah. I've given it a lot of thought and it's just your basic guilt. We are feeling guilty that we are screwing over someone important to us. But it's all wrong." Tomoya aired out his own muddled feelings.

"Why do you sound so confused? Of course, this is wrong." Kyou demanded while wrapping herself in her own arms.

"No… That's not what I mean. What we are _doing_ isn't wrong. What we are _feeling_ is wrong." Tomoya could see Kyou's confusion and further explained, "The guilt is coming from our own feelings – our values of right and wrong, but that's not right. We should be thinking of what the alleged wronged individual would think of as right and wrong… or good and bad."

"Kotomi?" Kyou said to verify who Tomoya was calling the 'alleged wronged individual' in his explanation.

"Yes." Tomoya confirmed, but he didn't say any more about it. He had already had this argument in his mind and had come to his own conclusions. Now, it would be Kyou's turn. She would have to rationalize her own feelings against what she knew to be Kotomi's wishes. Tomoya knew that Kyou was a smart person. Both of the Fujibayashi sisters were quite intelligent. He honestly believed she was smarter than he was, so he knew what result she would get to from a purely logical review. But logic had never been the problem. The real issue couldn't be resolved by intellect. It was an emotional issue that would need to find solace and solution in the heart.

"If you knew… if you knew how I felt, then why did you book us a private room? Surely you knew how much something like this would… bother me." Kyou said accusingly.

"Kyou, I didn't… " Tomoya said as he held out an envelope as physical evidence of what he was about to tell her, "This private room is a gift from… your parents."

.

The lights were off in the cabin shared by Nagisa and Ryou. They were under the blanket and holding each other close while looking out the window at the vast expanse of stars over the dark water. Nagisa could feel the fullness of Ryou's larger breasts pushing against her own. She luxuriated in the sensations of softness and warmth that emanated from Ryou.

"Do you ever wish… you could really do it?" Ryou asked in a sleepy but thoughtful voice.

"Do what?" Nagisa asked.

"Have a kid… I mean, really have a kid like Ushio." Ryou said.

"Huh? I don't get it Ryou. We already have Ushio." Nagisa moved her head so she could look at Ryou under the pale starlight.

"I mean… get pregnant and actually give birth to a child that is really yours." Ryou finally came out with what had been bothering her.

"That would be a neat trick… I mean, since we're both girls." Nagisa sounded surprised by the question, but not dismissive.

"That's not what I mean." Ryou squirmed next to Nagisa but not in an effort to move away from her. Finally she clarified her question, "What I mean is… what about you and Okazaki? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to make a child with him?"

"WHAT! Why would you even ask that?" Nagisa did sound startled now.

"Well, I mean…" Ryou sounded defensive now, "Ushio is a product of you and Okazaki so… I just wanted to know if you were wondering what that might be like… for you."

Nagisa felt a flash of anger for a moment. But the moment was over when she saw the dim starlight reflected by the wetness in Ryou's eyes. Her anger melted away and she pulled Ryou into a firm hug until her mouth was at her girlfriend's ear.

"I don't think of Ushio as a product of Okazaki and me. But it's hard for me to think about these parallel universe things too. So, the way I think about it… It's like I had a twin sister and Okazaki had a twin brother. They got married and had Ushio. But, just because she's my twin, I'm not exactly like her. And, the Okazaki we know didn't fall in love with me. I fell in love with you. And the Okazaki we know fell in love with Kotomi-chan… and your sister… and maybe Sakagami-san too."

"Snrkt!" Ryou tried to keep from laughing out loud.

"What?" Nagisa didn't know what Ryou found so amusing but at least it was better than her being sad.

"The way you said that… it really makes Okazaki sound like a louse." Ryou chuckled.

"I didn't mean to! I don't really think he's a bad person at all." Nagisa sounded panicky as she tried to rectify the misunderstanding.

"But, even if he isn't a bad person, you have no interest in him… romantically. Right?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Nagisa confirmed.

"That's a relief." Ryou said as she snuggled back into the close hug with her girlfriend. Still, there was that niggling and annoying anxiety that she couldn't shake. Hoping to get a quick 'no' from Nagisa, she asked, "So, is there any guy out there that interests you?"

"Hmmm, maybe." Nagisa admitted.

"What?" Ryou's eyes popped open with Nagisa's innocently honest, but painful reply.

"I was looking at one of those manga magazines that Okāsan confiscated from one of the students at her school. In that story, the space men went to another planet where they met identical versions of themselves… except boys were girls and girls were boys." Nagisa's eyes closed as she tried to remember more details of the story she had read.

"Gender swapped." Ryou offered the term for that kind of fiction.

"Yes, that's it." Nagisa remembered seeing that phrase on the cover of the manga. Continuing her explanation she said, "It made me wonder what would happen if Tomoyo's explorers find a place like that. If I could meet a Ryou-kun that was exactly like you – except he is a guy… would I love him like I love you?"

Ryou was about to challenge Nagisa's true feelings for her, until Nagisa made her next observation.

"And what if you met a Nagisa-kun that was exactly like me – except he is a guy… could you love him? Would you want to see what it is like to be held by a Nagisa-kun? To kiss a Nagisa-kun? To… make love to a Nagisa-kun?"

Ryou could tell by the sound of Nagisa's voice that her questions were innocent and reflected only the feelings of curiosity that she had after having read the confiscated manga. But the effects her questions had on Ryou were intense. Ryou's vivid imagination quickly pictured a handsome male version of Nagisa. She saw him naked and in each other's arms, the way she was with her Nagisa now.

 _Hugging_ _Nagisa-kun_ _._

 _Kissing_ _Nagisa-kun!_

 _Making_ _L_ _…_ _M_ _aking_ _LO_ _…_ _M_ _aking_ _LOV_ _…_

"Ryou, are you okay? You sound short of breath and you feel really warm now. Ryou? Ryou?" Nagisa's concerns were unnecessary, and she would know that if she could see the full face blush her girlfriend was now wearing. Unfortunately, the bright red of Ryou's blush wasn't visible in the dim starlight.

.

 **Friday afternoon, December 24th 2010 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

It was cold in the park, even though it was already afternoon. But the five adults occupying the baseball diamond's outfield had been exerting themselves for some time and had stripped down to their t-shirts by now.

Four men were surrounding a lone platinum haired woman. They had tried various attacks to subdue her, but noting had worked so far. Individual attacks, paired attacks, and even all four at once had been unsuccessful.

"Unngh!" Hiroki grunted and went down as Tomoyo's kick had caught him squarely in the chest. He had taken a tumble backwards and landed in a lump on the dried grass while Tomoyo used the impact to propel her nimble body toward the other two that had been rushing her from behind. She also had a lot of spin from the leap and used the momentum to complete a sweeping roundhouse kick that propelled Takeo into Takeshi – bringing them both down.

Landing on her feet, she turned to deal with Kenta… but he had his hands in a time-out gesture and wasn't looking at Tomoyo at all. Considering giving him a wallop for his inattention anyway, she first checked to see what Kenta was looking at.

Hiroki was up on his knees, but leaning over and coughing. Tomoyo knew that a blow to the chest could knock the wind out of a lot of people so a little coughing was to be expected. _Besides, he shouldn't be too badly hurt. I'm pulling my punches and kicks so much this barely feels like a workout._

But she hadn't pulled her kicks enough. She saw it when he started to get up. On the white sleeve of his shirt were dozens of red speckles that could mean only one thing. As she raced toward him, she yelled out, "Call an ambulance!"

"On it, boss!" Kenta already had his phone up to his ear and was waiting for emergency services to answer.

"Lie back down and try to relax." Tomoyo ordered as she skidded to a stop next to Hiroki.

"But…" Hiroki wanted to get up but he was still having some difficulty breathing.

"Do it now!" Tomoyo thundered. Then she almost laughed at the meek expression on the face of the most brutish looking man in the group. But laughter wouldn't be coming just yet. She was concerned about his shortness of breath.

.

Inside the bakery, Fuko was following the instructions that Tomoyo had given her to the letter. She wanted to feel confident in her ability to follow through with everything, but it was still nice to have Ryota looking over her shoulder too. At first she thought he would just be a nuisance, but he was good at keeping her on track without taking over the work. But to Fuko, his most important characteristic was that he didn't treat her like a child.

"You should be using a smaller bowl." Ryota suggested when he saw Fuko about to pour the batter into the large stainless steel bowl.

"Fuko is not a child!" Fuko snapped but Ryota immediately followed her up before she could say any more.

" _I_ am not a child." Ryota corrected.

"What?" Fuko looked up at the skinny man next to her and saw her sister in him for a moment.

"If you don't want people to think of you as a child, you shouldn't talk like that." Ryota told the childlike but adult girl. On his own, he would have left her alone with her immature speech, but Tomoyo had asked all of The Boys to help Fuko to change that annoying habit. In truth, it had been a request from Fuko's older sister that Tomoyo relayed.

"Fine! _I_ am not a child. Fuko can handle a large bowl." Fuko said defensively.

" _I_ can handle a large bowl." Ryota corrected with a smirk.

"Ah! So, even Ryota-kun is going to treat Fuko like a child?" Fuko pouted.

"I don't think of you as a child." Ryota replied with a chuckle. She was short and she sounded like a kid with the way she talked. There wasn't anything he could do about her being short, but if she could just stop using her own name…

"Okay… But _I_ really can handle a large bowl." Fuko continued to pout.

"I'm not saying the bowl is too big for you. It is too big for what you are doing. Remember, you will only be making a dozen of the little cakes – not a large batch. So, a smaller bowl would be better." Ryota said as he offered her a more appropriate bowl.

"Oh… So, why does Ryota-san know so much about baking?" Fuko asked while accepting the smaller bowl. Her pout went away when she realized the fault in her assumption about Ryota's comment.

"Kotomi-chan had suggested it. I told her that I wanted to be better with the scientific stuff on the missions. She said that the precise measurements and developing an eye for choosing the right tool for the task, were things that cooking would develop. I don't know if it really helped all that much, but I did discover that I enjoyed baking." Ryota told the diminutive girl.

"Oh." Fuko thought that she enjoyed this conversation. It wasn't very exciting, but it was pleasant. She wondered if this was the way adult conversations were supposed to be.

"Boss, an ambulance is taking Tomoyo and Hiroki away!" Takeshi yelled as soon as he was back in the bakery.

"Ah!" A startled Fuko cried out as she dropped the bowl with the batter she had been working on.

"Takeshi!" Isamu hissed. Then he looked around the shop to make sure the other customers hadn't been startled. Fortunately, they hadn't reacted like Fuko and were only curious, but otherwise okay. "Calmly… tell me what's goin on."

.

Isamu arrived at the hospital and wandered the myriad halls until he found Tomoyo sitting in a waiting room with her head in her hands. He looked around and realized he was in the area where there were operating rooms. Apparently, the injury was bad enough to require a surgeon.

"Hey." Isamu said quietly from where he stood next to his crying fiancé.

"Ah!" Tomoyo was surprised by his sudden presence. She looked up and confessed to him, "I… His lungs are punctured in three places."

"So?" Isamu brushed aside the comment.

"So? What do you mean, so? I did that to him! I broke his ribs! I put him in the hospital! I…" Tomoyo looked like she was going to break down into more tears as her own words forced her to think about the damage she had done.

"You think this is the first time he's been to a hospital?" Isamu caressed Tomoyo's cheek and said kindly, "This isn't even the worst thing he's been in the hospital for.

"I don't believe you." Tomoyo had never heard Hiroki talk about his past. She knew he was in a gang before, but she hadn't heard stories about him being in any near-death experiences.

"He was mauled by dogs when he was in elementary school. In middle school, some older kids broke his arms and legs with baseball bats. And one time, he was hit by a truck." Isamu told her.

"Ha… you need to work on your lies. Everyone know that if you get hit by a truck, you die." Tomoyo said in disbelief.

"Nope. It's true. That's why he doesn't like to get drunk any more." Isamu insisted.

"You make him sound accident prone." Tomoyo conceded that he might be telling the truth.

"Not many guys that end up in gangs will make it through life without ever seeing the inside of a hospital." Isamu said as he extended his hand.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, even though she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Let's go get something to eat." Isamu offered her his arm.

"But… Hiroki is in surgery." Tomoyo objected.

"Yup, and even if he comes out in the next five minutes, it'll be a while before he can think straight enough to know he's got visitors." Isamu said as he urged her toward the door.

"I… I guess." Tomoyo wanted to object again, but with her luck, her stomach would pick that moment to announce how hungry she was with an indecent growl. And, she wasn't willing to tempt that fate. Instead, she turned to Isamu and challenged him, "So, you're not concerned about Hiroki at all?"

"Sure I am. But I'm worried about him for an entirely different reason." Isamu said as he pushed the door open and led Tomoyo out into the fading light of the evening.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just hope he heals up enough to go through the gate in January. He'll be a lot more upset about not getting to see his Nagisa again than by any silly broken ribs." Isamu chuckled, but it was something that he really was concerned about. And now, it was something Tomoyo was concerned about too.

.

 **Saturday morning, December 25th 2010 – The Okazaki home in Hokkaido**

* * *

It was just as Tomoya's Obāsan had predicted. There was snow on everything. The fields were covered with it, the trees were frosted with it, and the steep roof looked like it had a thick layer of meringue all over it's top. Inside the mountain cottage, there was a fireplace crackling and the place was busy with mothers and grandmothers making breakfast while the fathers and grandfathers donned their winter clothes and prepared to get a few chores done. Soon, they were all outside tromping through the half meter thick snow to get to the utility shed.

"Wow! I have never seen so much snow in my life!" Sunohara exclaimed as he struggled to keep up with the others through the knee deep mess.

"Oh yeah. It can get pretty thick in Hokkaido." Naoyuki replied. Having grown up in these parts, it brought back a lot of memories for him.

"So, what is it you need help with?" Akio asked as they approached the shed.

"We need to get the snow off the roof. It isn't too much now, but if it snows again tonight… or before this load melts off, the weight of it could cause some damage." Tomoya's father explained to the other three. But, instead of getting the door to the shed open, he went along the side of the out-building and pulled a tool off some hooks from the outside wall. The tool looked like a long pole with a curved, flat blade at the end.

"I can show you how this tool is used on this shed, but the roof on the cottage is much higher and I just don't have the strength for it any more." Naoyuki explained.

"It's okay pops, we'll help out." Tomoya promised the old man.

"Thanks, Tomoya." his father managed a weak smile then raised the tool's metal blade towards the roof line. "You need to slip the blade…"

.

Inside the house, Koumura was walking through the living room with a cup of hot tea both to drink and to bring warmth to his hands. He happened to glance out the window and saw the four men over at the shed just as Naoyuki slipped the tool up under the accumulated snow, wiggled it about, then stood back as most of it slowly fell from it's sloped perch.

He was just thinking that they shouldn't try the same thing with the house since the roof was much steeper – when he saw Naoyuki focusing the other's attention by pointing up to the house's roof line. He thought about stepping outside to warn them, but he then realized what the old man was up to.

"Sugisaka, a moment please?" he called out to the young maid that had come along on this trip with the Okazaki family.

"Koumura-san?" she replied as she approached with little Yasuo holding onto her hand.

"Please bring all of the children into this room as quickly as you can. I believe we are in for some entertainment." Koumura reached out for little Yasuo so that Sugisaka could move faster, "Young Master Yasuo and I will get the ladies."

Yasuo didn't know what was going on, but he was as comfortable with Ojisan as he was with Sugi-chan. So he took Koumura's hand and soon found himself on his way to the resort cottage's vast kitchen.

It was a purely honorary title that all of the children called the retired teacher 'Ojisan' but Koumura enjoyed that title more from these delightful children than he had ever cared for being called 'Sensei' by thousands of high school students.

"I don't suppose you ladies are at a point where you can step away from your cooking for a few moments?" Koumura asked politely.

"Sensei? What's going on?" Kyou was one of the ones that had found it impossible to call him anything other than Sensei, even after he had been in their employ for over half a decade.

"I may be wrong, but I believe Naoyuki-san is arranging some entertainment for us." Koumura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? This should be interesting." Shino lowered the temperature under a pot and covered it so she could step away.

"I'll just stay in the kitchen." Sanae was a little concerned about the food, and she could always see the entertainment later…

Nagisa and Ryou were also thinking about turning down the invitation.

"Your husband is involved." Koumura taunted.

"Akio? Oh…" Sanae glanced at Nagisa's innocent expression and suddenly decided that she simply must see this with her daughter. "I'll be right there. Come along Nagisa!"

.

Naoyuki put his hand on Akio's shoulder to stop him as Tomoya and Youhei approached the snow buried eaves of the roof. Akio turned back and looked at him questioningly.

"This is something we should leave to the young." Naoyuki said sagely.

"I'm not that old!" Akio shook off the hand and tried to move quickly through the snow to catch up with the other two.

"Suit yourself." Naoyuki smiled. _Don't say I didn't warn you._

"I think it goes like this." Tomoya raised the pole and touched the blade to the eave in front of the big living room window. Both Youhei and Akio were looking up at the edge of the roof and didn't notice that on the other side of that big window, everyone in the cottage had been gathered together to watch _the show_.

"No… I think it goes like this…" Akio took the tool and tried his luck against the thick pile of stubborn snow.

.

"What's going to happen Okāsan?" Michiko asked Kyou.

"I don't know. It looks like they're trying to… EEEK!" Kyou's sentence ended in a shriek, but it blended in with everyone else's when they saw three men suddenly disappear in an avalanche of snow. And then, it was followed by a burst of laughter.

The steeper slope of the cottage roof meant that the snow would fall quickly as soon as it started to come down. And quickly was how it fell. None of the three that were standing in the path of that avalanche had a chance to jump or dodge. In less than two seconds, they were all buried to the point that the only thing sticking out of the snow was the long pole.

Naoyuki chuckled as he got close enough to pull the pole out of the snow bank. Then he went around the cottage and prodded the snow from safe angles to make more of the avalanches… that wouldn't end up falling on him.

"Kyou-chan, if it is okay with you, I'll take your place in the kitchen while you pull your frozen husband out of the snow." Koumura said through a mirthful smile.

"You'll be taking our places too!" Sanae said as she and Yukine were quickly donning their winter coats and boots.

.

"Wha… what the hell?" Tomoya gasped as he climbed out of the snowbank with Kyou's help.

But Kyou was in no condition to answer him. Even as she helped him get to his feet, she was still laughing at the hilarity of the joke that Naoyuki had played on all three of them.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Tomoya demanded as he shook snow out of his hair.

"We… we were all on the other side of the window. We watched the whole thing. Your father turned you all into snowmen! It was so funny… it was priceless!"

"Oh? You think that was funny, huh?" Tomoya quickly shoved a huge wad of snow up inside Kyou's shirt and smacked it so that the frozen water spread out across her whole back.

"EEEEEEEAAGH!" Kyou's laughter instantly turned to a scream as she struggled away from Tomoya to shake the snow out of her clothing.

"Hah hah hah!" Now Tomoya was laughing at Kyou, but that didn't last long. A precisely aimed snowball had splattered over his face and partially filled his open mouth. After spluttering the snow out of his mouth and wiping the snow off his face, he picked up a snowball of his own and menacingly said, "Oh… now you're gonna get it!"

Soon, the children were laughing at the funny antics of their parents and grandparents outside the window. They begged Sugisaka to let them go out in the snow too, but she was firm that they had to have their breakfast first. Then, it would be play time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Happiness

**Saturday evening, December 25 2010 – The Okazaki home in Hokkaido**

* * *

Most of the presents that had been given were of the activities nature since physical gifts would have to be lugged home over boat and train when they got to the end of their stay. But that had been fine with the kids. Getting to play in the thick snow and their first experience with sledding down a hill had thrilled all of them. And exhausted them.

By the time the sun was going down, the children were exhausted and ready for bed. Many of the adults were pretty tired as well. Although they didn't have the massive energy reserves that the children had, getting through the snow had been a lot easier for the adult's longer legs. So, this was one of the rare occasions when the children were more wiped out than the adults.

Naoyuki had come out to watch and take pictures, but hadn't been pulling sleds full of children up a hill all day like his son, or any of the other parents. But it did remind him of a time long ago… He had visited this place with a very young Tomoya and done these same things once. In fact, one of the old wooden sleds that they used this afternoon, had been one that he had used with Tomoya… once upon a time. Naoyuki also remembered bringing Tomoya out to look at the vast sea of stars on a long forgotten cold winter night. But, he doubted that his son remembered any of it though. He had been quite young at the time. But for Naoyuki the father, and now grandfather – those memories came back to him on this quiet night.

The gibbous moon cast a pale light that the snow covered landscape softly reflected. The snow covered fields, hills, and trees all seemed to glow in the quiet and cloudless night. It was a stark, monochromatic glow. But it wasn't so harsh that it washed out the brilliant starscape that filled the heavens overhead. That was something Naoyuki had missed after he had moved to the city. On a night like this, it felt like he could see all the way to… forever. On the horizon, a movement caught his eye of something not in the spectrum of moonlight. Brighter lights that were too yellow and dimmer lights that were too red… seemed wrong in this picture.

The lights were far away, but getting closer. Of course they would. This was the only place to go on the old road. For a moment, he wondered if someone was lost… but the car was driving far to deliberately for a person that doubted their surroundings. That meant there could only be one person it could be… probably. Just in case it was her, he reached into his pocket to make sure he had the keys to his car.

Minutes later, the car came sliding to a stop in front of the house. Fortunately, it was a wide circle drive so that the headlights were blaring off into the field instead of invading the peacefulness of the house behind him. Naoyuki was mildly surprised when three doors opened and two men got out of the car, along with his sister.

"Good evening." Naoyuki said evenly. The three stopped their advance on the house in a start. Apparently, they hadn't been aware that he had been standing there.

"Feh!" the older of the two men spit on the ground when he saw who it was.

"Naoyuki." the woman sounded like she wanted to spit as well.

"Hello." Naoyuki replied without any emotion.

"Hunh… aren't you going to call me by my name?" the woman taunted.

"No." Naoyuki said simply.

"What? I don't need to stand out in the cold and be insulted by the likes of you!" the woman demanded.

"I didn't insult you. I am only complying with your wishes." Naoyuki said patiently.

"When did I ever say that I don't want to be called by my name?" the woman sneered.

"I am dead to you. I never existed… to you. You never want to have anything to do with me again. As far as I am to be concerned, I am not to think of you as family or even an acquaintance. For the rest of our lives, we will only be… strangers." Naoyuki paraphrased what his sister had told him when his family had sent him away.

"You bastard." the woman said through clenched teeth.

"You can insult me all you want, but please leave mother and my son out of any of your anger towards me." Naoyuki told his sister.

"So that worthless son of yours is here too? I never agreed to let him come out here. This place is for family. Our family! A family you're not part of anymore." the woman yelled.

"Please keep your voice down. Children may be asleep inside." Naoyuki said.

"Screw you!" she shouted, "and the brats can all wake up for all I care! We're going inside." She and the two men started to move toward the steps.

"No." Naoyuki told them as he gestured at the two men that were with his sister, "As you said, this place is for family. I can't stop _you_ from going inside, but _they_ are not welcome here."

"You don't get to decide who is and who isn't welcome here." the woman sneered.

"Today, I do." Naoyuki replied. He was determined to stand his ground, even if it came to blows.

"Oh really?" the woman put a hand on the larger man's shoulder and told him, "Be a darlin and go kick that pathetic old man's ass for me. Don't hold back. I don't care if you break him."

The large man looked up the stairs with a feral grin as he punched a gloved fist into the other hand. Either he also had a beef with Naoyuki, or he just liked to beat people up. Either way, he started up the short set of stairs toward the old man.

 _PATHAAM!_

The large man was on the last step before having Naoyuki in reach when his body suddenly launched itself backwards. His back and head crashed into the door and roof of the car and there was the sound of broken glass as the unconscious body slid to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" the stunned woman demanded.

"That was an Astronomy textbook. I'll be wanting it back." Kyou said as she stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Naoyuki.

"Who… who do you think you are? Doing something like that to my guest! You must be one of those…" the woman demanded, but her voice trailed off as Kyou descended the stairs to stand only a few centimeters in front of the angry but unsure woman.

"Oh… please continue. But try not to do or say anything stupid. I don't deal well with… stupid. If you do, I'm afraid you might discover that I can do more than just toss books at idiots." Kyou taunted with her own brand of malevolence.

"I… I'm here to see my daughter." the woman had lost a lot of her bravado with Kyou standing right in front of her, but she still had her demands.

"I'm afraid that Yuki-chan doesn't want to see you. At least, not today." Tomoya said as he now stepped out of the shadows of the porch and stood next to his father at the top of the stairs.

"So, my little nephew finally shows his face." the woman sneered when she saw the man that looked like a younger and taller version of Naoyuki.

"I'm not your nephew." Tomoya told her.

"Hanh?" the woman rolled her eyes as if she would have to explain something simple to a child. But it was Tomoya that led with the explanation.

"This is my father who, as I understand it, has no relation to you any more. That means you are not my father's sister and therefore – I am not your nephew." Tomoya said.

"Talking all special like that… you think you're a lawyer or something?" the angry woman asked.

"He _is_ a lawyer." Kyou said with a challenging smile.

"Fine! Well get this through your thick head, lawyer boy. My daughter has a promise to keep, so she needs to get herself out here right now!" the angry old woman yelled.

"A promise to keep…" Kyou repeated the words then looked over to the smaller and younger of the two men that had come with the irate woman. She asked the young man, "With you?"

"Yes." the man answered stiffly.

"Have the two of you even met?" Kyou asked.

"No." the young man admitted.

"Then… who made the promise?" Kyou asked.

The younger man didn't answer the question but his gaze shifted to the irate woman standing in front of Kyou.

"Does that woman owe you or your family money?" Tomoya asked.

"Don't answer that!" the woman yelled, but it was too late. The younger man had already nodded his head.

"That's too bad. You're going to have to find some other way of getting your money back from her though. You see, Yuki already belongs to someone else." Kyou said with a malicious smile.

"What? No she doesn't! I never heard about her getting married." the woman claimed.

"I didn't say she was married. As it happens, she belongs to me. And I have no plans to let her go. At least, not for a _very_ long time." Kyou said happily.

"You BITCH!" the woman raised her hand to slap Kyou, but never made it any farther than that.

Kyou's powerful leg came up so that her knee impacted the woman's stomach and diaphragm. The impact was hard enough to launch her a dozen centimeters into the air before she crashed down on top of the large man who was finally starting to get back to his feet.

"Then… I'll sell… this place." the woman said between gasps of air while clutching her stomach.

"That avenue is closed to you as well." Tomoya said evenly, "Before I put any money into fixing this place up, I looked into it and found that it was in foreclosure. You see, you don't own any part of this property any more."

"What?" Naoyuki hadn't heard about this and turned to his son. "You mean… you own it now?"

"Not quite. It's in a trust that I manage. Technically, you and Obāsan are the legal property owners. But the trust retains certain rights so, you can't sell it." Tomoya then turned to the haggard woman that should have been his aunt, and told her, "Which means, neither of them can be compelled to sell it either."

"You…" the woman stopped herself before unleashing a torrent of curses at the young man on the porch. She and the older man were still helping each other up from the ground and the demonic lavender haired woman was still very near by.

"She… she has responsibilities!" the woman insisted.

"She does not." Kyou said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going inside that house. I don't know what kinds of lies you people have filled her head with, but I'll straighten her out. I'll talk reason into that thick head of hers!" the old woman made another move toward the steps, but this time it was Naoyuki that stopped her.

"Just a moment." he said to his former sister. Turning to his son, he asked to make sure he understood what Tomoya had said earlier, "Okāsan and I are the legal property owners of the house?"

"The house… and all the surrounding property." Tomoya answered.

"In that case, there is something I've always wanted to say." Naoyuki turned and descended the steps to stand before the fuming woman and the man who was still wincing from the agony in his chest. He stood there until they were looking back at him. For the first time in a long while, he met their gaze and refused to look away.

"Well?" the old woman demanded.

"Get off my lawn." Naoyuki told them.

.

 **Tuesday morning, December 28 2010 – The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"I did it! I did it!" Fuko was jumping and cheering as she watched the little pastries fall from the pan.

Tomoyo had been showing them all how to make something that she had come up with when she was doing one of her joint efforts with Sanae. Small pastries with some kind of fruit had not been what they had started out to make, but it had been a delicious result of that day's experiment.

Fuko and _the boys_ had all tried their hand at making them and everyone had some degree of success… mostly. Poor Isamu couldn't seem to make a batch without burning them and Ryota could only make the banana twists.

"What's wrong with that? At least you like banana, right?" Isamu blasted Ryota for being upset about the failures when he should have been thrilled with having at least _some_ success.

"Sure, I do." Ryota admitted, "But Kotomi-chan… well… you know how she likes raspberries and blueberries."

"I'm pretty sure she likes strawberries too." Takeshi pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's always got raspberries and blueberries in her kitchen." Ryota countered.

"Sure she does, but… so what?" Kenta asked.

"I just… I want to make some of these for her when she comes back." Ryota confessed. Realizing how that could be taken, he started to blush from what he had just said.

"Like a… _welcome home_ present?" Isamu suggested.

"Yeah!" Ryota felt less embarrassed about his feelings when Isamu put it that way.

"Dat ain't a bad idea." Mikio agreed. Just then, the bell over the door jingled and they all turned to greet the new guest.

"Boss!" several of them shouted when the platinum blond walked in. Knowing that she had gone to the hospital that morning, others clamored to ask about their friend, "How is Hiroki?"

"Stubborn as a mule, I'll bet." Kenta jeered.

"He is much better and… yes, he is quite stubborn." Tomoyo told them, "He wants to leave the hospital and he insists that he will be well enough for the January trip."

"Ha! Of course he does." several of them cheered their friend's determination.

"How… how can you be happy about this? Don't any of you understand? If this works out, you may never see your friend again. Do you really want that?" Tomoyo asked them with incredulity at the cheerfulness they were displaying.

The boys became quiet and glanced back and forth at each other at the suddenly uncomfortable atmosphere in the bakery.

"Tomoyo… can we take a walk for a few minutes?" Isamu asked.

"Sure." Tomoyo too was aware that her question and lack of understanding had wrecked the mood in the bakery. Putting her scarf back on, she stood at the door and wondered if Isamu hated her now.

Isamu took her hand and led her out the door into the cold December air. It was overcast and there was a threat of snow… or freezing rain. But so far, the heavy clouds hadn't let loose. Almost by habit, they took the winding walkway that would lead them to the baseball field. As the bleachers came into view, Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked with downcast eyes.

"No." Isamu answered firmly.

"Really?" Tomoyo wanted assurance.

Isamu raised his hand to show her that they had been walking through the park holding hands with fingers intertwined… the way lovers do.

"Oh… yeah." Tomoyo looked back down and said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." Isamu told her as he led her into the dugout for the visiting team. It wasn't much of a protection from the elements, but it was a relatively comfortable place to have a chat.

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked with the memory of how their jovial mood had gone sour, fresh in her mind.

"Did you ever play cops and robbers as a kid?" Isamu asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Tomoyo answered and wondered how he would bring this back into an explanation for why she shouldn't apologize for ruining everyone's cheerful holiday mood.

"A bunch of kids with similar backgrounds that all know each other. They're playing a game together. They play with the same rules and when it's over, they all go home and they're all friends the next day. But that ain't how it is for real cops and robbers, is it?" Isamu asked rhetorically.

"No." Tomoyo answered automatically. A corner of her mouth turned up when she realized that she had answered a rhetorical question. But she turned to Isamu to see where this conversation led.

"We… the boys and I… we've got a history with you. We used to fight a lot. I ain't sayin that's a bad thing. We used to fight with each other too. But… the reason we fought. The reason we became thugs and you became a… vigilante. They were never the same reasons, were they?"

Tomoyo looked at Isamu before answering this time. "No, I guess not."

"You told me about your family situation and what it did to your brother. Tell the truth, it don't really sound like a good reason to go picken all them fights. At least, not to me." Isamu told her.

Tomoyo wasn't proud of that part of her past but she still bristled at being judged on it.

"But we didn't even have a reason that good. Some of us did it because they were stupid and thought there was some cool gangsta' way of life. But most of us… we just did it because we was bored." Isamu admitted.

"You've… told me this before, you know." Tomoyo reminded him of the many conversations they had about why they all wanted to be on the exploration teams.

"Sure… I told you about the fun part and about the bored part, but I never told you about the happiness part." Isamu smiled.

"The happiness part?" Tomoyo recalled their many conversations and thought that maybe he had said something about it before, but she didn't object to hearing it again.

"After being a useless thug, you realize… some things might be fun for a while. But when you look at a couple that's in love… I mean _real love_. That's when you know… you ain't never gonna have _that_ kind of happiness." Isamu held Tomoyo's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"No… I mean, I've heard of women that fall in love with… thugs." Tomoyo countered.

"That would be rare. Most of the time, they fall in love with the lie. That gangsta' style they thought was so cool? By the time they realize it was all a lie, it's too late and they're in a loveless relationship they can't get out of… usually because of kids, but sometimes because they're too afraid to face life on their own." Isamu didn't look away from Tomoyo's eyes. He needed to see her reaction to all of this. Besides explaining things to her, there was something about her that he needed to know.

But… how does that mean that it's okay for…" Tomoyo was confused, but Isamu was about to wrap it all up for her.

"Hiroki. He fell in love hard. And Nagisa-chan… I meant the Nagisa-chan from the other world – well, she fell in love with him when she thought he was a construction worker. She didn't fall for that thug or gangsta' life crap. She actually loved him for who he was. And Hiroki… he realized he had a chance. A chance that thugs like us rarely ever get. He got himself a chance at happiness." Isamu watched Tomoyo for her reaction, but it wasn't what he expected.

"Baka." Tomoyo said quietly with a faint smile on her lips.

"Huh?" Isamu wondered if she had dismissed his explanation.

"When are you guys going to realize this?" Tomoyo took Isamu's face in both hands and told him, "You… All of you have changed. You're not useless thugs any more."

"But some people still see us…" Isamu started.

"I don't!" Tomoyo cut off that statement firmly. Then after a sigh, she smiled at him and asked, "Do you really think I, of all people, would fall in love with a thug?"

"N… no, I guess not." Isamu finally looked away. Her unanticipated answer caught him off guard. Since he still thought of himself as a thug – a _reforming_ thug to be sure, but still a thug… He wondered if Tomoyo didn't love him the way he thought she did.

"But, I think I get your point. Hiroki really is in love, isn't he?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah… he is." Isamu said. For some reason, he got a hollow feeling now when he thought of Hiroki being in love.

"All right then. I'll stop trying to rain on his parade… I promise." Tomoyo said as she closed her eyes and leaned into Isamu for a kiss. He kissed her, but something felt different. Something felt off. Backing up, she opened her eyes. He looked like the same Isamu that she had known before this little talk, but she couldn't help the feeling that something was… different. _Have I upset him? What did I say? Maybe… maybe he's just distracted. He's just worried about Hiroki… probably._

"Well… it's cold out here. Let's head back to the bakery." Isamu said while getting up.

"Yeah, I guess we should." She rose and took his hand. It felt the same as it did before, but with gloves on, she couldn't be sure if something hadn't changed there too.

.

 **Friday afternoon, December 31 2010 – The Okazaki home in Hokkaido**

* * *

More snow had fallen the previous night, and it had become quite deep on the ground. Standing on the porch with a mug of hot coffee, Tomoya and Kyou gazed out at the fresh ground covering.

"Wow… there's no sign of any of the stuff we did yesterday." Kyou marveled at the sparkling white blanket of undisturbed, new snow. She was referring to hours of fun they had spent in the snow the previous day. They taught the children how to make snow angles, and helped them make some small snow men. None of them could be seen now. The angels had been filled in, and the snowmen were only partially visible as lumps where the wind had blown the light snow into drifts against anything that stuck up in the air. Trees, buildings, bushes, and fence-posts had the most pronounced shadow drifts. But, if the show were a little deeper, the fence-posts and bushes would be buried and it would be only the trees and buildings peeking out above the snow.

"Hmm." Tomoya was lost in thought… and memories. _There was an old cabin in a place with deep snow. And, a little girl…_ Remembering the little girl brought him back to the children that were with him, the deep snow, and what it meant for tonight.

"What?" Kyou asked. She could tell from the tone of his groan that he was concerned about something. She had been worried ever since Christmas that she had gone too far in dealing with Tomoya's estranged aunt.

"The snow is going to be pretty deep tonight." Tomoya said as he mulled things over in his mind.

"I think that's already been established." Kyou observed. Her mind raced to try and figure out what his comment about the deep snow might be a metaphor of. _Wait a minute… Tomoya isn't that complicated._ Relaxing a little, she took a sip of her coffee and waited for Tomoya to get to what was really bothering him.

"We promised Shuichi and Shuji that we would take them to their first shrine visit tonight." Tomoya said, "But the deep snow… It will make the path to the old shrine very difficult for short legs."

"Unh." Kyou put her hand to her head with the memory of making that promise. The deal with the boys had been struck months ago – long before they knew they would be facing the new year in Hokkaido. Now that the date was here, she regretted ever making such a promise. "It will also be very late for them. But… a promise is a promise."

Tomoya was wondering if it would be easier to carry them when they tired of pushing their way through snow that was almost as tall as them… _or perhaps pulling them on a sled? I wonder if there are any snowshoes in the house that are their size?_

As they stood together and considered the difficulty that this evening would be for them, small flakes of more snow began to fall from the leaden sky once again. The wind picked up a little and a chill ran through them even with all the winter layers they were wearing. And yet…

"This is nice." Kyou leaned her head against Tomoya's shoulder as she watched the falling snow begin to obscure the distant hills.

"It is?" Tomoya asked in surprise. He had still been thinking only of the difficulty they would be having with the boys later in the evening. But he felt her leaning on him and realized that she had commented on a different aspect of their current situation. "Yeah… I guess it is. Quiet. Peaceful. It is cold, but..." he finished the sentence not with words but by putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her a little closer.

Kyou closed her eyes and luxuriated in the feeling of being held by Tomoya. She was about to suggest a kiss to warm up their lips, when another blast of cold wind blew across the wide porch. Her eyes opened when it passed and she was stunned at what she saw. The light flurries of snow that had been falling were now falling so thickly that she couldn't see the utility building that was only a few dozen meters away.

"Let's go inside." Tomoya suggested. As much as he enjoyed holding Kyou close, that last blast of cold air had frozen him to his core.

.

As they removed one layer of winter wear after another, and hung them on hooks in the entryway, Sanae arrived with a silly grin that looked a little too happy.

"Sanae?" Tomoya asked the giggling woman. Then he noticed the thick mug she was holding with both hands and remembered a similar thick mug from several years ago. Warning bells were going off when he noticed that Sanae's mug was almost empty, "Oh no."

"What?" Kyou asked. She saw the thick mug too but thought nothing of it.

"Sanae-san… did Yuki-chan give you that drink?" Tomoya asked as if talking to a child.

"Sanae-san… why does it have to be Sanae-san?" Sanae pouted.

"Huh?" Kyou couldn't make any sense of this conversation.

"It's Kyou-chan this, and Ryou-chan that, and Nagisa-chan too, so… why can't it be _Sanae-chan_?" Sanae seemed on the verge of tears.

"Is that Plum wine?" Kyou whispered as she watched the tottering woman. Tomoya answered her with a nod but replied to the inebriated woman.

"Sanae-chan! Will you take me to Yuki now? I think I need to talk to her about… something. Can you take me to her, Sanae-chan?" Tomoya said through a forced smile that a sober Sanae would recognize in a heartbeat. As expected though, in her current state, she brightened right up when Tomoya said her name with the more familiar and youthful honorific.

"I'll take you, but you have to let me hold your arm." Sanae moved to Tomoya's side without waiting for an answer. She wrapped herself around his arm and looked up to his face as if she were ready for a kiss.

"How many did she have?" Kyou asked with concern, while wrapping herself around Tomoya's other arm. It was almost habit to her since this was how she and Kotomi used to walk with Tomoya.

"Probably just that one." Tomoya whispered back.

"One?" Kyou gaped.

"Yeah… she and Nagisa are both lightweights when it comes to alcohol." Tomoya told her as they started walking through the house toward the big den in the back.

"How do you know about that?" Kyou asked suspiciously.

"Your sister told me. Apparently, when they drink, Sanae-san turns into an incredible tease, and Nagisa-chan can get pretty… aggressive."

"Aggressive? Nagisa?" Kyou was shocked to hear that. She was also determined to find out more about this aggression, since it seemed to have been aimed at her sister.

"Hey… you called me Sanae-san again." Sanae moped as they finally arrived at the den.

"Sanae-chan! Sorry about that. I meant to call you Sanae-chan, really. I just slipped up because… we haven't been that close for a while." Tomoya would blame it on his new job with the political party if she pressed it.

"We haven't been close have we? But… that's all your fault too, you know. So, I demand a punishment!" Sanae cried out.

"Okay, Sanae-chan. What kind of mmmmmmf!" Tomoya's words were lost as the inebriated woman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. It was no chaste kiss either. Tomoya's eyes opened wide as her tongue invaded his mouth and sought him out. She tasted of sweet plum wine and he knew that he tasted of coffee. The alcohol in the wine had taken down the walls of propriety and civility and Sanae was eagerly taking something she wanted now. Tomoya was stunned by the intensity of the woman's kiss. For a moment, he wondered how Akio could ever keep up with someone with so much passion.

 _Akio…_

"Hey brat… that's my wife you're kissing." Akio said to Tomoya as he stood next to them.

"Mmmmf!" Tomoya groaned. He wanted to flap his arms like a bird in a trap, but one arm was helping to support Sanae while Kyou still had hold of the other one.

"Um… I think it's your wife that's kissing my husband." Kyou refuted Akio's claim while watching the ongoing kiss.

"Well… he doesn't look like he's trying to stop her, does he!" Akio put the blame back on Tomoya while also spellbound by the long endurance of the kiss.

"Mmmf!" Tomoya tried to respond but Sanae's grip around his neck was fierce and her kiss was all consuming.

"He's just being nice. It would be rude to push her away in her condition." Kyou defended her husband while continuing to be fascinated by the seemingly never-ending kiss.

As suddenly as it had started, Sanae's body went limp and she fell away from Tomoya into Akio's waiting arms.

"Ho! Ah… uh…" Tomoya was gasping for air after that incredible kiss that left his heart racing.

"So, Sanae...chan is a good kisser?" Kyou asked as if it were only a curiosity.

"Yeah!" Tomoya answered as his mind tried to calm back down into a normal state where he could think properly.

"Better than me?" Kyou asked slyly.

"Yeah… wait! I mean… uh…" Tomoya knew he had just screwed up terribly. "It was the wine! The plum wine. Yeah."

"So… you're saying I'm _not_ a good kisser?" Sanae pouted from where Akio held her in his arms.

"Hey! What are you saying about my wife?" Akio demanded.

"No, I didn't mean that! Sanae-chan is a very good kisser!" Tomoya said.

"So she _is_ better than me." Kyou pouted.

"I didn't say that." Tomoya insisted.

"So… I'm not so good then. Tomoya-kun doesn't want to kiss me after all." Sanae whimpered.

"Hey brat! You're making Sanae feel bad. Do you want to kiss her or not?" Akio demanded.

"AHH!" Tomoya shouted and looked around. He spied his cousin and an idea came to him, "Yuki!"

"Now you want to kiss me?" Yuki said with surprise.

"No!" he slapped his face with the hand that was now free of supporting Sanae and asked his cousin, "Can you bring me two mugs of the plum wine?" Tomoya begged.

"Sure." Yuki said glumly. In a few minutes, she was there with the two mugs, but was wearing a frown.

"What's bothering you?" Tomoya asked as he took the two mugs of wine from Yuki and handed one to Kyou and another to Sanae.

"You'll kiss Kyou-chan and Sanae-chan, but I just get a big _NO_." Yuki pouted.

Now that Yuki was close, Tomoya could see that her cheeks were a little pink and he guessed that she had been drinking some of the plum wine herself. He groaned while thinking of all the trouble this stuff was causing. "Yuki-chan, please pull it together. I really need your help here."

"Okay." Yuki realized that being someone that was reliable was good too.

"Kyou, drink all of that – then kiss me." Tomoya commanded.

"But I…" Kyou started to object.

"Just do it." Tomoya ordered, then turned to Sanae and told her, "You drink all of that wine, then kiss Akio."

"A-ki-oooooo." Sanae crooned with a big goofy grin as she swept her finger around the edge of the mug. But she didn't argue with Tomoya's order. A moment later and she turned the mug up and gulped down the fruity wine.

"I brought some more." Yuki returned with two more mugs of the family plum wine.

"So, this is the stuff that makes Sanae flirty and Nagisa aggressive, huh?" Kyou said as she finished the mug and looked eagerly at one of the new mugs that Yuki had returned with.

"Here." Tomoya passed one of the mugs to Kyou, but he kept the other one for himself.

Yuki was about to take the empty mugs away, but Kyou was looking at her intently.

"You…" Kyou had finished her wine and was staring at Yuki with a lopsided smile, "You're mine."

"Huh? Oh yeah… I heard that you had it out with my mother on the porch. I'm sorry that she caused you any trouble." Yuki was momentarily distracted from her function as a barmaid, with the reminder of her mother's unwelcome visit. However, it didn't seem to distract Kyou.

"You're mine." Kyou reached out and grabbed the younger woman by the collar and pulled her close.

"Eep!" Yuki wondered what Kyou was going to do with her for a moment, but Tomoya stepped in just then.

"Hey," Tomoya interrupted Kyou's current amusement with a hand on her arm and asked her, "Do you want to play games with Yuki now, or do you want to kiss me?"

Yuki watched as Kyou jumped into his arms and kissed Tomoya very… energetically. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He was supporting her with his hands on her… thighs. She thought for a moment that they fit together very well. Of course, Akio and Sanae on the couch by the big fireplace also seemed to be made for each other. With a smile she told herself, _Someday I will find my special guy. Someday…_

.

Yuki sat down with a huff in the living room where all the rest of the adults were watching the children wind down. They were coloring quietly and a few of them were already asleep with markers still clutched in their little hands.

"Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" Yukine asked.

"I…" she was about to reply something about how all happy couples should just die, when she noticed that Youhei and Yukine were sitting together and holding hands. Instead, she sighed to clear up her mood a little and told them, "You should go into the den."

"Huh, why?" Youhei was concerned that there was some kind of problem there.

"The Furukawa's and Okazaki's are in there now. It seems to be the place for happy couples to go and make out." Yuki said jealously.

"I don't think…" Yukine's comment was interrupted by Ryou suddenly standing up with a determined look on her face.

"Sugisaka, will you watch Ushio for a bit?" Ryou asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Fujibayashi-san." Sugisaka said.

"Wait! Ryou… um…" Nagisa tried to protest but Ryou had her hand and was leading her off towards the den. And, it didn't seem like she was interested in any debate.

 _Heh, it looks like Ryou-chan can be pretty aggressive too._ Yuki chuckled to herself.

.

 _Gong… Gong… Gong… Gong…_

A faint ringing sound awakened Tomoya. His eyes fluttered open and he wondered where he was for a moment. He was also aware of a considerable weight on top of him. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the big den, now lit only by the dying embers of the fireplace, he discovered that someone had put a blanket over him… and Kyou. The weight was Kyou lying on top of him. He decided that discovering that the weight on top of him was Kyou, was not a bad thing at all. Nor was it surprising. She did like to snuggle when she slept. What _was_ surprising was finding out that he could feel her… skin to skin.

 _I must never never never let Kyou know that I thought of her as a 'considerable weight'. Wait a minute… skin to skin?_

Tomoya didn't remember lying down on the couch and he certainly didn't remember taking his clothes off. He lifted up the blanket to peek and see if his suspicions were correct, but there wasn't enough light to see anything under the heavy blanket. Instead, he ran his hands down her back to the gentle swell of her butt and felt nothing but smooth skin.

"Whoa… that wine is pretty powerful stuff." Tomoya said aloud.

"You're not kidding." Akio's voice came from the couch on the other side of the low table in the center of the room. He and Sanae were sitting up with another of the big heavy blankets wrapped around them. "What I want to know now is… where are my clothes?"

"Huh?" Tomoya sat up while repositioning Kyou into his lap. She was half asleep… or still a little drunk, and moved with the motion without waking up. But from what Tomoya felt under the protection of the blanket, he already knew that neither of them were wearing anything at all. He looked around and didn't see any of their clothes either. "It looks like our clothes are missing too.

"Kyou!" Tomoya tried to wake the sleeping Kyou in his lap. Then he glanced up to see the Furukawa parents were both awake. Sanae was sitting in Akio's lap too, except she was turned so that she was facing Tomoya and Kyou. Their blanket was wrapped around them so that only their necks and heads were peeking out. After several tries, Tomoya gave up on trying to rouse his slumbering wife. For several minutes, the two couples just sat there, with all but Kyou facing each other.

 _Gong… Gong… Gong… Gong…_

"What's up with that bell?" Tomoya asked after a while.

"It sounds like a shrine bell." Akio commented.

"Shrine bell? Oh no. We promised to take the boys to the shrine for New Year's Eve." Tomoya said.

"Don't worry about it. The radio said that they were expecting extreme winter conditions and advised everyone to stay home." Akio told him.

"I guess we'll be staying here tonight." Tomoya replied – a little relieved.

"Yes. This is a good place to wait out a winter storm." Akio agreed.

"Heh, as long as we don't let my dad pull any more tricks on us." Tomoya chuckled at the memory of being buried under a huge pile of snow that had fallen from the roof.

"Yeah… that was a good one." Akio admitted. His memory of the snowfall gave him a chill.

"This is a nice room though." Tomoya said as he looked around. Aside from the big fireplace which now held only dying embers, there were big windows across the back that opened onto a porch and had a view of… more falling snow.

"I'm really liking this room, but I wish the fire were… bigger." Akio said.

"You could… oh yeah." Tomoya was about to suggest that Akio stoke the fire but remembered that he didn't have his clothes either. He was about to call out to Yuki when Sugisaka came into the room with a stack of folded clothes in her arms.

"I thought I might find all of you in here." the maid smirked.

"Did you do this?" Tomoya wondered if his maid was starting to play pranks on them.

"No, Tomoya-san. I believe your cousin did. I don't think she meant any harm though. I found the clothes in the washer and moved them to the dryer. I found Yuki asleep with the children." Sugisaka said as she passed out the clothes to the two men. She laid clothing for Kyou and Sanae on the low table that ran between the two couches.

Tomoya noticed that Sugisaka was still holding onto more clothes and wondered who they were for. But that concern could wait. He needed to get dressed now and he needed to deal with Kyou. As far as the missing clothes were concerned, he would thank Yuki for washing them, but not mention the trouble it caused when she fell asleep before returning them.

"Ah… mystery solved." Akio grunted as he struggled to get into his clothes underneath the blanket, without revealing himself, or his wife.

"Thank you, Sugisaka." Tomoya thought he would have a more difficult time than Akio, since Kyou was still passed out. But the attentive maid noticed and brought over another blanket to wrap Kyou in. Tomoya noticed this and appreciatively said, "Again - thank you, Sugisaka."

"Is everybody packed?" Akio asked while he held the blanket for his wife to get dressed.

"Yes, Furukawa-san." Sugisaka answered.

"Good. We'll be having an early start, so I hope the kids are already asleep."

"They are." turning to Tomoya, she told him, "Your sons decided to turn in after the weather announcement of the winter conditions. They are very well behaved children. You should be proud."

"I am. But, you should be proud too." Tomoya told her as he picked up his blanket wrapped wife in a princess carry.

"Me?" Sugisaka asked.

"They are children. They soak up their environment like a sponge. To a great extent, they emulate the adults around them. If they are well behaved and proper – it is at least partially due the adults in their environment. You are one of those adults." Tomoya reminded her.

"Th… thank you, Tomoya-sama." Sugisaka blushed. She had never considered that she was a positive influence on the children's lives – and, she didn't know if it was true, but it was a very nice thought.

.

Sugisaka stayed and watched until both the Furukawa's and Okazaki's had left the room before taking the remaining clothes to the back of the room. There was a couch there that was turned away from the others to face the scenery out the big picture windows. In the very dim light there, she knelt at the couch and brushed some dark hair from a pale face.

"Fujibayashi-san." she said quietly. She was about to repeat the name when she saw the eyes open. "I found your missing clothes. They are clean now. I will leave them here for you."

"Thank you Sugisaka." Ryou said. She was about to ask what time it was when she realized that she could hear the tolling of a shrine bell off in the distance. After Sugisaka left the room, she pulled the blanket down to reveal Nagisa's head where it lay on her breasts. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and softly told her, "Happy New Year, Nagisa."

.

 **Saturday early morning, January 1 2011 – The Hachinohe-Tomakomai Ferry**

* * *

They were back on the fast ferry that connected the small Hokkaido port with another port on the north-east coast of Honshu. Due to it being a holiday, there were not as many ferry runs, and this one started very early in the morning. But that early start afforded the passengers a unique opportunity. And the Ferry's captain knew well what kind of a crowd-pleaser it was.

As soon as the ship was loaded, it sailed east, beyond the coast of Hokkaido. At that point, the captain had the ship come to a south-south-west heading and slowed down. This presented all the windows along the port side of the ship to the openness of the vast Pacific Ocean. But more importantly, on this day and at this time it would be the first sunrise of the new year. And, as luck would have it, the weather over the north Pacific was perfect for it.

Obāsan Shino and Ojiisan Naoyuki had stayed in Hokkaido, but the rest of them were together on the observation deck now. Adults holding sleepy children stood at those big picture windows while watching the sky slowly get brighter and brighter.

"I wish we could have stayed longer." Ushio said as she watched the lightening sky with everyone else. Her favorite part of the trip had been making snow angles with her mothers and her grandparents.

There was silent agreement from both children and adults as they thought back about the peaceful and fun times they had in the snow covered hills of Hokkaido.

"I do too… but I want to get home too." Yasuo said. He flinched when his older sister drew near, but she only put an arm around him and nodded her head in agreement. He and his sister Maiko were the only children that didn't have their parents with them on this trip. The Yoshino parents had wanted to come, but couldn't get out of their prior commitments.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the shrine last night." Kyou said to Shuichi and Shuji.

"It's okay." Shuichi said sleepily, "We can try next time. Right?"

"You bet." Kyou agreed.

"I think I was too tired anyway." the twin brother, Shuji admitted.

"Too tired for what?" their younger sister, Michiko asked.

"Mom and Dad were going to take us to the shrine for New Year's Eve last night, but the weather was too bad." Shuichi said.

"So we didn't go." Shuji added.

"Aww, I want to go too." Michiko was particularly fond of the big vermilion Torii gates and the fox statues at the shrines.

"Maybe you can go next year." Kyou suggested.

"No! I wanna go with Shuichi and Shuji!" the little girl demanded. Her fifth birthday would be in three days. But even at her young age, she felt that she was a victim of the _you can't do it yet because you're not old enough yet_ conspiracy. In this case though, the misunderstanding was a matter of ignorance, rather than some unjust plot.

"Okazaki Michiko." Kyou used the little girl's full name to get her attention. Then she explained to the child, "It is called the New Year's Eve visit because it only happens once a year… on the day before the new year. That means – Shuichi and Shuji will have to wait for a year too."

"Oh." Michiko responded timidly. She was still nervous from hearing her full name said so firmly.

"The only reason the boys were allowed to go last night was because of their good behavior. That should tell you something." Kyou told the little girl a bit more quietly.

"I'm sorry mama." Michiko's tears started and she reached out to Kyou for comfort.

"There there…" Kyou picked the little girl up and patted her back. She was willing to accept a few acts of poor discipline since the children hadn't got as much sleep as they really should have. Little arms went around Kyou's neck as the distressed girl buried her face under locks of lavender hair.

"Here it comes!" Youhei called out as he held Yoichi in his arms. Yukine stood beside him and held his hand.

"Can you turn around and look out the window with me?" Kyou asked a tearful Michiko.

"Okay." Michiko turned and watched as the first sliver of bright light peeked above the far horizon. Clouds glowed a brilliant gold along their edges that faced the sun and the dark blue sky lightened by degrees until it was a lighter and brighter blue that washed out all the stars that had been there.

"Woooow! Mommy that was soooo pretty!" Michiko turned to face Kyou and eagerly asked her, "Please, do it again!"

.

 **Tuesday evening, January 4 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Hiroki's ribs still hurt, but he wasn't letting that slow him down… much. Well… he wasn't letting it stop him at least. Tomoyo wanted to object to letting him go until his health was back to a hundred percent. But Isamu had already made a good point about the difference in risk with this mission. If the professor's interpretation of Kotomi's calculations were correct, they would not be explorers in a new world. This time, they would be visitors in a place where they had been before and were on good terms… at least with that world's version of the Furukawa family.

"We can reschedule this if you're not feeling up to it." Tomoyo offered after she heard Hiroki groan while tying the laces on his boots.

"Naw. I'm okay." Hiroki insisted. Because of the recent injury, the going away party had been a more subdued affair than what had originally been planned. A lot of the old gang came around to wish him well. Several were interested in talking to Isamu or Tomoya about filling the vacancy that Hiroki's departure would be creating. In the end, it wasn't too stressful and he ended up getting plenty of rest before today's big event.

"Come on, Boss. He's lookin forward to this like a kid looks at Christmas." Isamu chuckled as he bent over to lace up his own boots.

"I guess so." Tomoyo replied, but it wasn't Hiroki that worried her now.

"Hey, I was wonderin," Takeo interrupted Tomoyo's worries, "Since this is just a delivery and we don't need to do the usual lookin around, izzit okay if we just call for an early pickup after we finish with the Furukawa's?"

"I don't see why not. Kobayashi?" Tomoyo turned the question to the professor who was running the show in Kotomi's absence.

"Aside from proving that we can return to the same world, there are no other mission objectives this time. As long as it is safe to do so, I don't see why not." Kobayashi agreed.

"Teams to ready positions." the voice came over everyone's earpieces as well as the speakers set up in the pergola, and the police radios, "Ten minutes to sensor ball drop."

Before anyone got up, Ryota and several of the technicians came over to Hiroki.

"Well, before we head out there… the tech guys and me… we came up with somethin for ya." Ryota opened a box and pulled out a device packed carefully in protective foam. It looked like a golden orb that stood up on three stubby legs.

Hiroki saw that it only had two buttons but looked to Ryota for an explanation rather than ask any questions.

"Press this button to record a message. It will be stored in the device. If we open a gate to this world and send a signal, your message will be sent to us. If you see a light on this thing, it means we sent you a message. Press this button and the message will play to you. That's so we can send you a message." Ryota said proudly. He had been part of the redesign of the thing. Originally, it had many buttons and controls and was a lot larger. Ryota cautioned the engineers that it looked a little too interesting that way. In it's present form, it could be set on a curio shelf and it would rarely get a second glance.

"Neat." Hiroki picked the device up and looked it over. He knew to be exceptionally gentle with the thing. It seemed like all the stuff that the tech guys put together were too fragile. "If we can send messages all the time, it won't even be like I'm goin away."

"No… it doesn't work like that." Ryota cautioned his friend, "It will only work when the gate is open to this world."

"Oh." Hiroki knew then that sending messages back and forth would be a rare event. But, he appreciated the gesture. "Thanks Ryota. Thanks guys.

"Here." Takeo handed Hiroki an envelope that felt like it had a letter in it. "Melissa said to give this to you."

"Melissa-san wrote _me_ a letter?" Hiroki was surprised and worried. He didn't know how to read English.

"Baka!" Takeo smacked Hiroki's ape-like face with the envelope and told him, "It's a list of the winning numbers for some of the unclaimed Takarakuji from 2006 to 2010."

"No shit?" Hiroki's eyes opened wide at the gift in his hands. He gave a little laugh and said, "What the hell did I learn how to do all that bakin for?"

"Yeah… it might be useless. She said to tell you that these different worlds ain't all the same, so those numbers might not match the winning numbers in the world where you're goin either. But hey, it's worth a shot." Takeo shrugged.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Hiroki thanked his long time friend. Then, he was surprised to see Sunohara Youhei approach him next. For a moment, he was worried that the Detective part of Sunohara was going to confiscate Melissa's gift. But it appeared that he had an envelope too.

"Hiroki-san, I have a request. If you can, will you check up on me and my sister?" he handed the envelope over to Hiroki and told him, "This has all the information I could think of about us. We came from a rural area some distance from here, so none of the survey teams were ever able to… Anyway, I thought that since you're going to be there a while…" Youhei trailed off. As he asked this favor, he realized how selfish it was.

"I can do that." Hiroki said with confidence, "That'd be somethin fun for me an Nagisa to do. We can look everybody up and tells you what we find wit this thing." He held up the transmitter that Ryota gave him.

"Thank you, Hiroki-san." Youhei gave the man a bow to show his gratitude.

"No, thank you Sunohara-san! Ya jus gave me a mission. Dis means mah adventurin days ain't over yet." Hiroki's smile was from ear to ear.

"I wonder what it will be like on the other side?" Mikio asked as they approached the cordoned off area at center field. It was a very cold night, but there was no wind or precipitation – but the last time they had gone to this world it hadn't been the same day, season, or even year.

"Sensor ball is returning info." a technician read out the message, "It is almost six in the morning, the twenty-eighth of July, 2006. Weather is clear and there is no-one around."

"I'd say the mission is a go then." Kobayashi smiled and turned to Hiroki, "Good luck Hiroki. You will be missed here."

"Thanks, professuh." Hiroki bowed to the gentleman and turned to his comrades, "Let's go."

Kobayashi watched the four men walk to the middle of center field. Not realizing that he was speaking his thoughts aloud, he said, "I really hope this works."

"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked from her position next to him.

"Ah… well, if we can't go back to exactly the same parallel universe that we once visited, then…" Kobayashi was interrupted by one of the regular announcements.

"Twenty seconds." the voice came over their earpieces.

"If we can't get back to the same world, then there is no chance that we can rescue Okazaki Kotomi. Am I right?" Tomoyo asked as she stared at the old man.

"Ten seconds."

"You are correct." Kobayashi confirmed.

"Nine."

"Then what do we do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eight."

"I don't know." Kobayashi sighed. In truth, this was a huge gamble. If this didn't work, there may not be any way to get back to the same world. Or, if possible, it may be so complicated that it would require a room full of Kotomi's to figure it out.

"Seven."

Tomoyo continued to stare at the old man while she let that admission sink in.

"Six."

"I see." Tomoyo turned back to see the four men at center field surrounded by the whirling mass of light baubles.

"Five."

Kobayashi knew that Tomoyo had always harbored reservations about these missions, so it would be no surprise if she was delighted to hear news that would put the program's future in question.

"Four."

"I hope this works then." Tomoyo said while watching the light baubles whirl into tighter orbits around the four men.

"Three."

Kobayashi turned to look at Tomoyo now. Her statement had taken him by surprise.

"Two."

"Thank you, Sakagami-san" Kobayashi said softly.

"One."

Kobayashi turned back in time to watch the last act of the light baubles as they swarmed to the ground and rushed up into the sky when the countdown reached zero. The four men were gone and there was nothing in center field to indicate that they had ever been there.

Tomoyo stood with Kobayashi and the rest of her boys for several minutes. The clean-up crew drove into center field on a golf cart and started taking down the poles and ropes that they used for cordoning off the safety area around the place that was targeted by the four particle accelerator trucks. From here, they could see the recovery team's setup already in place.

Tomoyo could make out Ryou's form as she checked on each of the recovery tubs and talked with her people. Technically still a medical school student, Kotomi had insisted that Ryou be put in charge of the recovery team. Tomoyo would have preferred to have someone with many years of emergency medical experience, but Kotomi had made a good point about having someone that you trust. She had to admit that, even if Ryou's twin sister was a little unpredictable, Tomoyo also trusted Ryou.

Youhei was near the bleachers talking to one of his uniformed officers as they ushered everyone out of the stands. There hadn't been that many, but it was enough that she appreciated the officers that were there for crowd control. She was glad for him that he had done so well with his life. She remembered her first impression of him and recalled that it hadn't been all that impressive... or promising.

"Well… my original plans were to take the boys out for a drink. But, if they're just going to drop Hiroki off and come back…" Tomoyo frowned. Sitting in the pergola and twiddling her thumbs did not sound like fun to her.

"I think you'll have time for a drink." Kobayashi told her, "I seriously doubt they'll just turn around and leave him there in the park. No… they'll go to the bakery with him. They'll catch up with Akio-san and Nagisa-san. Hiroki will have to confess to Nagisa, and then they'll need to talk Akio-san into letting him live there until he can stand on his own feet.

"Hey, that's right! Hiroki hasn't confessed to Nagisa yet has he?" Takeshi asked.

"No… so what?" Mikio asked.

"We've all been actin like this is a done deal. But what if Nagisa-chan turns him down?" Takeshi proposed.

"Whatchu talkin bout? She's crazy bout him. Don you memba da videos from da mission?" Iwao said.

"Yeah, but she's had half a year to think about it. And… to think about all the stuff they told her." Ryota considered what that might mean.

"What if… what if she became friends with Kyou-chan. Through her she meets Ryou-chan, and they fall in love like they did in this world?" Mikio suggested.

Everyone wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that happening but each of them could see how it could play out.

"You guys have been watching too much anime." Tomoyo shook her head at the crazy ideas they were coming up with. "You can come up with ridiculous scenarios all day long but the real…"

Tomoyo's comment and every other conversation in the area was suddenly interrupted by a loud message playing in their ear pieces.

"EMERGENCY. An emergency recall request has been made by the survey team. EMERGENCY."

"What the hell?" Tomoyo looked around and saw that the recovery team was moving to get things set up as quickly as possible.

"It's a recording." Kobayashi was already on his computer tablet trying to get more information.

"What happened to them?" Tomoyo demanded.

"All we know now is that someone on the survey team triggered the recall request. I've got a connection to the sensor ball, but all the video is dark as if… it was put into a bag.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Tomoyo demanded again as she stared intently at the empty place were four people recently stood. Three of them had become friends of hers. One of them… was the man she loved. "How soon…"

"Twenty minutes. The accumulators are already spinning up." Kobayashi answered the question he knew was coming.

"I hope we're in time." Tomoyo's fists clenched in barely controlled rage.

.

 **Friday early morning, July 28 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe (hopefully)**

* * *

"Oh shit."

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

 **Takarakuji** **:** Japanese lottery ticket.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unhinged

**Friday early morning, July 28 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

Tomoya and Tomoyo held hands while they walked along the sidewalk that bordered the old park. Still wearing the jogging shorts and T-shirts from their early morning run, they were walking now and Tomoya had got his breath back. He had been running with her ever since he graduated high school a little over three years ago, but he still didn't have the stamina of his platinum blond wife. But even if it hurt, he always tried his best for her.

"Your brother looked pretty good." Tomoya said encouragingly. They had come back to this town during Tomoyo's summer break so she could visit with her family. They hadn't come back during the summer of her freshman year, but she had wanted to see how her brother was doing and Tomoya didn't blame her.

"Yeah. Later today I'd like to take him up the path to the school, so he can see the Sakura trees." Tomoyo said.

"They're not in blossom any more, you know." Tomoya reminded her. He remembered her intense struggle as the student council president, to convince the community not to cut down the Sakura trees that lined the walk up to the private high school. All of that had been done for her invalid brother, though she had used a different argument when she faced the city council.

"Even if they aren't in bloom, it's still a lovely view. I'm sure he will appreciate it." Tomoyo countered. She turned and looked up at him in a plea for his approval.

"I'm not saying no. I just wanted to remind you that…" Tomoya's words were cut short.

PWANG! A pipe collided with Tomoya's head and back. His body lurched forward and he fell to the sidewalk in front of his wife while the metal pipe clanged to the ground. In horror, Tomoyo watched as Tomoya's white T-shirt darkened with red from his own blood.

"No!" Tomoyo spun around to see eight toughs coming toward her. Some were carrying more of the metal pipes and others had chains wrapped around their fists. She wanted to help Tomoya but she knew that the thugs would soon be upon her. Without a word of challenge, she sped toward the thugs and began to deal violence to those who dared hurt the one she loved. Legs kicked in rapid succession and fists pounded the insolent thugs. Some of them would go down never to get up again. This wasn't a fight for dominance or punishment. They had gone too far. She knew that Tomoya was badly injured and could die here… and she knew they didn't care at all. This changed the game for her.

There was no restraint now. And there was no mercy. Her always powerful blows were now aimed at vital organs. When three of them fell to the ground, obviously dead – the rest backed off… for a moment. That was all the time she needed. Tomoyo rushed back to Tomoya and helped him to his feet. As quickly as they could, she led him into the park to try and lose the thugs.

"I… augh!" Tomoya coughed and blood sprayed out of his mouth. He felt the world going dark but heard Tomoyo's voice next to him.

"Stay with me! Don't you dare die on me. Do you hear me Tomoya! Don't you dare die on me!" Tomoyo was struggling to get him to move as fast as possible. She knew that there was a bakery on the other side of this park. They would be open and she could at least beg them to get Tomoya some help while she dealt with the pursuing thugs.

But the effort was futile. The thugs were hot on her trail and she would never make it to the Bakery in time. And, at this time of the morning, it was unlikely that she would run into anyone that could help her.

.

 **Tuesday evening, January 4 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Sensor ball is returning info." a technician read out the message, "It is almost six in the morning, the twenty-eighth of July, 2006. Weather is clear and there is no-one around."

"I'd say the mission is a go then." Kobayashi smiled and turned to Hiroki, "Good luck Hiroki. You will be missed here."

"Thanks, professuh." Hiroki bowed to the gentleman and turned to his comrades, "Let's go."

"So, you're leading the team today?" Kenta asked Hiroki as they got to the target circle.

"Nah. Ahm jus ready ta go, ya know?" Hiroki grinned.

"Twenty seconds." the voice came over their earpieces.

"You can be in charge this time if you want." Isamu said to the big man.

"Dats okay. You betta be in charge in case there's trouble." Hiroki turned down the offer.

"Ten seconds."

"No trouble this time." Kenta said assuredly.

"Nine."

"Why not?" Hiroki asked.

"Eight."

"Been there." Takeo said.

"Seven."

"It's safe." Isamu added.

"Six."

"Walk in the park." Kenta said with a straight face.

"Five."

 _Snort!_ Takeo and Isamu were barely able to hold back their laughter.

"Four."

"Seriously?" Isamu chuckled.

"Three."

"Well..." Kenta said with false innocence.

"Two."

"Baka!" Takeo said through his own laughter.

"One."

"But it's true!" Kenta insisted.

"Zero."

.

 **Friday early morning, July 28 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

As soon as the four arrived, they knew they were in a different place and were glad that no-one was around to see them struggling out of their winter jackets and gloves – in the middle of summer. Takeo picked up the sensor ball and tossed it into his canvas bag on top of the coat he had shoved in it. Three of them were still putting things away when Kenta dropped into a crouch and smacked the emergency button concealed in his clothes. All four of the men now heard a message in their ear pieces.

"EMERGENCY. An emergency recall request has been made by the survey team. EMERGENCY."

After countless hours of training by Tomoyo, the other three team members immediately went into a crouch and swept the area with their eyes. Their hands flipped the latches on the tool boxes and pulled out the sturdy ball-peen hammers. And in moments they saw what Kenta had seen that made him hit the panic button.

Tomoyo was struggling with an injured Tomoya as they came from around the reach of a hedge. From the looks of the blood stains on his shirt, Tomoya was very badly wounded. Tomoyo seemed desperate to get him to safety, but it didn't look like she was going to make it. Also from around the long hedge came five men with pipes and chains and… it looked like they were out for blood. Unencumbered with an injured person like Tomoyo was, they would have caught up to her in seconds.

"Oh shit." Isamu said as he watched the tragedy about to unfold in front of his eyes. _That's right… this is a Tomoyo world, so it makes sense that they would be together. And, by the looks of it, they're gonna get killed right in front of us while we wait to get picked up… If we don't do something about it._ He was moments from making up his mind when the decision was made for him.

"Let's go!" Kenta said as he and Takeo took off at a run. Takeo tripped over his canvas bag as he came out of his crouch, so Kenta was slightly in the lead. The contents of his bag spilled onto the ground as they raced off. The sensor ball rolled almost ten meters before it came to a stop.

Isamu thought about calling them back for only a moment, but he had come to the same decision as Kenta. Instead, he gave Hiroki an order while they both ran towards the clash. "You get Tomoya to safety. Take him to the bakery. Leave the fighting to us."

"Yes boss." Hiroki realized that he slipped up, but Isamu didn't correct him. Not now.

 _Dammit…_ _this was supposed to be a walk in the park, not a brawl in the park._ Isamu grumbled to himself.

.

 **Tuesday evening, January 4 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Somebody said _oh shit_ , I think it was Isamu's voice." Tomoyo said as she watched the professor and a few of the senior technicians working with their tablets.

"We have video again." a technician called out. He was suddenly the center of attention as Tomoyo, Iwao, Mikio, Ryota, and Takeshi gathered around him. The sensor ball had many video receptors on it, but most would be aimed either at the ground, in the air, or in the wrong direction from where the action was. But he quickly isolated and expanded the feed on the one camera with the useful view and there was a quiet gasp as the video zoomed in and identified an inert and bloody Tomoya while a melee raged all around him. Hiroki tried to pick up Tomoya's limp body, but someone attacked him from behind and he went down with Tomoya's body underneath him.

"If they're engaged in this fight…" Kobayashi-hakase said.

"… they're not going to be able to make it to the retrieval point." Tomoyo finished his thought. She watched as Kobayashi took only a moment to come to a decision, then clicked his transmit button.

"This is Kobayashi. I want the targeting program set up to send, not receive. I say again, we are going to send, not receive. All teams please acknowledge." the professor called out while Tomoyo prepared to give orders to the anxious men standing around her.

But first, there was someone else she needed. She stared across the outfield to where the recovery teams were now preparing for the worst. Spotting the lavender hair amongst all the others, she depressed her transmit button.

"This is Tomoyo. I want Fujibayashi Ryou here in three minutes with her medical bag." She didn't ask for an acknowledgment. She could see Ryou's reaction from across the field. Turning to the men around her, she said, "Iwao, Mikio, and Takeshi, go grab whatever melee weapons you can find and be back here quick." Tomoyo told the three largest of those that were left and turned to Ryota.

"What about me, Boss?" Ryota asked. She could hear the plea in his voice that he not be left out.

"I want you to stay here and do whatever you can to help." Tomoyo told him.

"But, if you can send four…" Ryota didn't like being left behind, but Tomoyo didn't look like she was going to debate this decision.

"I'm the number four this time. If you can, get your hands on a tablet and start monitoring the video feed from the sensor ball." Tomoyo told him.

"On it, Boss!" Ryota took off at a run for the pergola where the tech team would be.

"No Sakagami-san, I can't accept that." Kobayashi objected after what he had heard Tomoyo say.

"The only two men I have ever loved are in trouble over there. You are not going to stop me, professor." Tomoyo insisted as Ryou came running up with two of her assistants. All of them were carrying emergency medical bags.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked. She knew there was an emergency condition declared for the mission, but the tense atmosphere she saw here was at quite another level. Tomoyo continued to trade glares with Kobayashi Jun, so it was a technician that explained the situation to their chief medical person.

"The video showed a big fight going on and the Tomoya from over there was hurt real bad. It looked like a lot of bleeding. From these video stills here, here, and here… it looks like a head wound." the technician told the lavender haired doctor while bringing up the best zoomed-in images that he could find.

"Right." Ryou turned to the two people that had come with her and told them, "Give me your bags. Then, go back and tell everyone to prepare to treat blunt-force trauma and possible stab wounds. Have the surgical tent prepare to treat a head wound. Look up the blood type for Okazaki Tomoya and have some units standing by. If you don't have many, this is a good time to call for more."

"Got it." the two assistants took off at a run for the medical recovery area.

"If you could, please send those pictures to the recovery team." Ryou told the technician that had shown her the images.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tomoyo asked Ryou.

"I'm coming with you." she said matter-of-factly.

"No you're not." Kobayashi objected.

"Are either of you qualified to challenge me on a medical opinion?" Ryou looked at them in a way that was far from challenging. Her look told them that the conversation was already over.

"What…" Tomoyo was stunned at the change in Ryou. She hadn't noticed a change like this before, but then – Fujibayashi Ryou wasn't someone she interacted with so much either. Turning to the professor, she mouthed a _What the hell?_

"The Medical School effect." Kobayashi said quietly to Tomoyo, "medical school students learn to be confident, or at least, lie with confidence. It can also affect their pride… and arrogance."

"I can still hear you." Ryou said while going through her bags to make sure she had everything she needed.

"It matters not if you can hear me. Even when you become a full medical doctor, I will still be _Hakase_." Kobayashi Jun said with his own self-confident pride.

"But _not_ in medicine." Ryou returned his gaze without blush or blinking.

Tomoyo was about to make a comment about both of them being too prideful and arrogant when the announcement went out.

"Two minutes." the dry voice on the speakers said, just as Iwao, Mikio, and Takeshi came running up with metal baseball bats.

"Where did..." Tomoyo was about to ask where they found the bats but she remembered the sports storage shed. That shed was supposed to have been locked, but she let it go. "Mikio, give me your bat and grab those medical bags."

"Yes boss." he picked up the bag just as the speakers made their next announcement.

"One minute." Everyone was running for the target area now.

"Mikio, you're staying here with Ryota. I'm taking Ryou to see if she can save Tomoya." Tomoyo said as she ran alongside the disappointed man.

"Yes… Boss." Mikio didn't like being left behind as much as Ryota, but he had seen the video from the sensor ball too, and Tomoya's condition didn't look good. If seconds counted, then it was best if Ryou goes across on this trip. He stayed long enough to make sure they were all in the correct position for transit.

"Make sure Kobayashi starts prepping for a retrieval as soon as we're away." Tomoyo told Mikio as he started to run out of the target area.

"Ten seconds."

"Yes Boss." Mikio replied.

"Nine."

"And Boss…" Mikio added.

"Eight."

"Yes?" Tomoyo replied.

"Seven."

"Good luck, and _fight on_!" Mikio shouted as he waved a clenched fist.

"Six."

"Wow, it looks completely different from this angle." Ryou said as she watched the number of light baubles increase in number and start to move.

Hearing her comment, Tomoyo flipped down her own visor to see the strange light orbs eerily close to her.

"Five."

"Will it hurt?" she asked as the light baubles moved even closer.

"Four."

"Nope." Takeshi said calmly… and truthfully. Tomoyo could now see the strange little light orbs passing through her arms and legs.

"Three."

"Whoa…" Ryou was becoming concerned that the swirling light orbs were getting to be so thick that she could no longer see her surroundings.

"Two."

"Flick the visor up if you don't like it." Takeshi told her.

"One."

"It's so beautiful!" Ryou cried out as the light orbs flattened to the ground, then raced up all around her in a mad rush.

"Zero."

.

 **Friday early morning, July 28 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

The first thing Tomoyo noticed when she arrived was that there were more bodies on the ground than there had been before. But there were even more people fighting than before.

"The thugs must have called for reinforcements." Tomoyo stated as she started off toward the melee.

"What do you want us to do, Boss?" Takeshi asked.

"Get Ryou to Hiroki and Tomoya. If anything happens to her, I'll have your heads." Tomoyo took off at a sprint for the nearest thugs she could get to.

Ryou had used up all of her bravado securing her spot on this team. Now that she was here, the idea of running _toward_ an armed melee was terrifying.

"Don't worry Fujibayashi-san, I won't let anything happen to you." Takeshi told her when he saw her concern.

.

The thugs were good fighters, but they hadn't been getting personal training from Tomoyo for half a year. Their moves were powerful, but raw – lacking in finesse or real skill. They were used to intimidating their opponents with numbers or the willingness to use force against those that seemed weaker, or at least reluctant. So, it was a shock to them that the four people that were fighting back didn't seem to care about being outnumbered, and certainly didn't seem intimidated.

However, it still wasn't a one sided fight. As skilled as they were, they couldn't see everywhere. It was only a matter of time before the price had to be paid - for the liability of being surrounded on all sides.

Isamu was still unhurt, but he was the only one – other than the local Tomoyo. Hiroki had gone down early on, but he hadn't been expected to fight due to the injury he already had. Kenta had blood running down the side of his face, but he was still on his feet and moving confidently. Takeo was the one Isamu was worried about. He had been blindsided by one of those metal pipes these thugs were carrying and now his left arm wasn't moving right. He knew that Takeo was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't feeling it now. He had become enraged and, after sinking his ball peen hammer into the face of the person that had damaged his arm, he picked up the idiot's pipe and took down several of the attackers with the strength of his good arm. After his rampage, it was starting to look good… for a short while. Unfortunately, it wasn't to last.

They would have won the day if it hadn't been for the arrival of more of the thug bastards. Twice, Isamu had to run back to where Hiroki was laying on Tomoya and smack down a few of the thugs that thought it would be fun to kick the fallen. Now, it was no longer possible to protect Hiroki and Tomoya. There were just too many of them. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! This is not how I am going to end. There is no way I'm going to die before I tell Tomoyo how I feel!_ He was about to psyche himself up to a rage like Takeo had used, and charge into as many of the punks as he could, when something distracted the opponents immediately around him.

 _Crunch! Snap!_ "AIEEEEEEEE!" A man screamed like a little girl as the bones in both his legs shattered. The sounds came from Isamu's left, but there shouldn't have been anyone there… Just then, he saw Tomoyo in a heavy winter jacket - kicking the body of one of the attackers into two of the others. But, Tomoyo was on his right… wasn't she? He made a quick glance to his right and saw the improbable… another Tomoyo in running shorts and a blood stained T-shirt. His opponents were also shocked, but Isamu had the advantage of knowing _how_ this was possible after all. Coming out of his surprise moments before the three that he had been fighting did, he was able to kick one, hit another, and take the third down with a risky hammer throw. Borrowing from Takeo's example, he picked up one of the pipes instead of bothering to retrieve the hammer from the chest of the guy that he had hit.

Taking a moment to survey the scene a bit better now, he saw Iwao and Takeshi standing guard over Fujibayashi Ryou while she was getting to work on both Hiroki and Tomoya.

"Ten minutes." all of the visitors heard the announcement over their audio pickup.

"Iwao, relieve Takeo!" Isamu hollered. Iwao seemed to pause for a second but decided to do what Isamu told him. As soon as Takeo was out of the fight, he seemed to stagger back to where Ryou was, and collapse. The adrenaline from his berserk charge was over and he was done for the moment. A few of the thugs thought this would be a good time to make a hostage play and charged Takeshi who was left to guard Ryou and the three fallen comrades. That ended up being a very bad plan. Takeshi was not one to hold back.

As the four attackers rushed him, one swung his pipe. Takeshi dodged the swing and swung his bat in a high arch.

"YOU..." Takeshi screamed to the four of them as the bat hit exactly where he wanted it to and crushed the skull of the unlucky punk. Taking the pipe from the collapsing body, he aimed the end of it at the second attacker who was rushing toward him and gave it a hard thrust.

"… WILL NOT…" Takeshi's pipe was now plunged deep into the chest of the second attacker and his bat was already on it's swing to the next target.

"… TOUCH…" the third punk saw the swing coming and dodged, but not fast enough. The tip of the bat crushed into his face, and shattered his jaw.

"… HER!" he feinted a kick and ended up with his thighs wrapped around the thugs back and his hands around the vulnerable throat. The impact of Takeshi's body sent the unlucky thug face-first into the ground. Pulling the thug's head up and back by his hair, Takeshi bent the panicking punk's spine to the breaking point. The thug screamed and struggled to break free as he felt is scalp being pulled off his head and his back slowly breaking. Takeshi made sure that they were faced away from Ryou, but more importantly – the were positioned so that all of his comrades could see his last moments. With his bare hands, he grasped the head of the last thug and started to twist.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" he bellowed as the flailing body connected to the head in his hands gave a number of sickening snapping sounds and went limp.

Two or three more of the thugs had just arrived, but seemed unwilling to join the fight. Too many of their comrades were lying in the lush grass barely moving… or not moving at all. Between Takeshi's display of blood rage, the carnage being wrought by the two Tomoyo's, and the efforts of the others, the thugs may not have been outnumbered, but they now knew that they were completely outmatched… and terrified. The tide had turned. Several of the gang members saw the inevitable end and fled, but a few had been crazed by battle lust and had lost all reason. They were going all out against their current opponents, but there would be no more attempts to try for a hostage gambit.

Without anyone else coming to attack him, Takeshi had calmed down and, at Ryou's request, was carrying Tomoya's body toward the target point while Ryou and Kenta were helping Takeo along. Hiroki was on his feet, but wasn't walking toward the pickup point.

"Five minutes." the announcement went out just before Isamu heard a feral scream. He turned to see an enraged Tomoyo running toward Takeshi… who was carrying the injured Tomoya.

"No! Tomoyo stop! Listen to me! They're taking him to get medical attention. It's okay." Isamu shouted as he moved to intercept her, but he could tell from the crazed look on her face, that she wasn't hearing him. Wracked with grief and rage, she wasn't hearing anything now. She went low for one of her rapid kick attacks, but Isamu's Tomoyo had trained him in defending against just such an attack. Avoiding the kick with a backwards fall, he went low himself and swept the leg that she was using for support. But this world's Tomoyo was good too. She rolled out of the drop and immediately launched a flying kick at his head. Unfortunately, he hadn't recovered fast enough and his defensive options were few. He could get an arm up in time to save his head, but with the power of her kicks, he knew she was going to break his arm. As his arm was moving into the sacrifice block, he saw _his_ Tomoyo sliding in underneath the local Tomoyo and kick up into her tailbone. The impact launched the local Tomoyo into the air and in a spin. Her kick at Isamu's head was impossible to correct and went wide – missing him by only centimeters. The local Tomoyo came down hard on her side, but was up in a fighting stance in moments. But Isamu was safe now. For the moment, Tomoyo was facing off against… Tomoyo.

The scene was odd, but it wasn't like the horror movie where a doppelganger takes on the exact image of another person and no-one can tell one from the other. The Tomoyo from this world had a pony-tail and was wearing running shorts and a T-shirt, while the Tomoyo from Isamu's world was wearing a jumpsuit, heavy boots, and a winter jacket… in July. And her hair was flowing freely. But faces, hair color, and eye color… seemed identical.

"Who… who are you?" the local Tomoyo demanded.

"Who do I look like?" the visiting Tomoyo answered with a question.

"You look like… me." the local Tomoyo said what she was thinking even if it was something she couldn't quite believe.

"I am Sakagami Tomoyo. And, judging from the way you were protecting Okazaki Tomoya, and from that ring on your finger, I'm guessing you are Okazaki Tomoyo." the visiting Tomoyo explained in a much calmer tone.

"It's an engagement ring… we're not married yet. But… you can't be me!" Tomoyo's confusion was evident, but it was at least taking the edge off her berserker-like rage.

"One minute." the announcement went out to everyone wearing a headset, which didn't include the local Tomoyo.

"Listen to me. I want you to put these on and watch over there." Tomoyo tossed her local counterpart one of the cheap, disposable glasses that were made to be handed out to the audience in the bleachers, and VIP guests. Then she gestured to the place where Takeshi held onto the badly injured Tomoya. Next to them, Kenta and Takeo also tried to help hold on to Tomoya the best they could. "They are going to take him to a place where he can get the medical attention he needs. So, if you want Tomoya to live, you must not interfere."

"Interfere? With what? What are they doing? They're just standing there." the local Tomoyo asked while putting on the strange glasses that her look-alike had handed her. She almost took them back off when she saw the first of the strange light baubles appear. "What… what are those… things?" The disposable glasses didn't have the built in speaker, so she couldn't her the accompanying countdown.

"Keep watching them while I ask you some questions to help you understand what is happening." The visiting Tomoyo said as she was finally able to take off the winter weight jacket she had been wearing since her arrival.

"Okay…" the local Tomoyo was scared as the number of light baubles seemed to be multiplying around the four men. But she could see the faces of the three men holding onto her unconscious fiancé and they didn't seem concerned at all. She wanted to do something. She wanted to take back her Tomoya, but the other Tomoyo was right. She had no medical skill for a bad head injury.

"Would you agree with me that your Tomoya is badly injured and may not make it to the nearest hospital?" the visiting Tomoyo asked bluntly, but there was compassion in her voice.

"I… I don't know." the local Tomoyo was afraid that what the other Tomoyo said could be true, but she hadn't had time to look closely at his wounds. From the moment he had been injured, she had either been fleeing or fighting. And, even if she had been able to take a look, she only knew a little first aid – she wouldn't know how to diagnose a head wound properly.

"I would agree with that assessment." Ryou said as she approached the two Tomoyo's. "She continued as if briefing some new interns, "Tomoya suffered a blunt force trauma to the head. The blow was severe enough to tear through the scalp and break the skull underneath. There was significant blood loss and there is the possibility that shards of his skull have penetrated the insulating layers and caused permanent damage to his brain. Without immediate medical treatment, it is likely he would have bled to death. If not that, the physical damage and possible bacterial infection could cause him to fall into a permanent vegetative state… or death."

"No!" the local Tomoyo cried out. She thought the lavender haired girl looked familiar, but she couldn't be sure. What she _was_ sure about was the red and white medical bag that the woman was carrying. She looked back to the other Tomoyo who seemed to be watching her closely then back to center field where the light baubles suddenly leaped up into the sky and the four men were… gone. "AH!"

"Tomoyo, I want you to listen carefully to what I am saying." Ryou handed her medical bag to Isamu and stepped closer to the distraught version of the platinum haired woman she was familiar with and told her, "I have every confidence that your Tomoya is going to be okay."

"You do? He is? But… but…" the frightened Tomoyo's arm gestured at the empty place where she had last seen her fiancé.

"What I just told you were based on him not getting to medical care soon. But that is no longer the case." Ryou gave the other-Tomoyo a half smile.

"It isn't?" Tomoyo felt a little hope from this girl's words, but all she had seen so far was a light show and a trick to make Tomoya and the others with him – disappear.

"I want you to imagine that there is an invisible doorway right over there, and believe it or not – there is an emergency medical facility just on the other side of that doorway. Not only that, the nurses and doctors over there – they knew Tomoya was coming to them and what condition he was in, even before he went through the door. They even have his blood type and medical history ready." Ryou said as calmly and reassuringly as she could.

"That… would be good. It would be a miracle… if it's true." the local Tomoyo was now trying harder than ever to place this lavender haired girl. She was saying the most outlandish things but seemed completely confident in her bizarre story.

"Great. Now, why don't we walk over to the Furukawa Bakery and relax with some coffee and pastries while I explain to you how all of that is true. Would you like that?" Ryou took the last step to close the gap between them, and offered her hand to the bewildered girl.

The visiting Tomoyo didn't like how close Ryou was getting to the potentially dangerous local Tomoyo, but she wasn't in a position to do anything about it at the moment. And, it seemed that Ryou was actually able to calm the distraught other Tomoyo down.

"The bakery… yeah, that would be… nice." Tomoyo said weekly. Her adrenaline rush was over and the strange events she had seen were sliding her into a mild shock. She took the offered hand and allowed herself to be guided away by the strangely familiar lavender haired girl.

Hiroki followed a few meters behind them with several of the bags that hadn't gone back with the first four.

As soon as Ryou and the local Tomoyo had walked away, the visiting Tomoyo sagged to her knees. Her adrenaline rush was over too, and she felt an overwhelming wave of exhaustion take her.

"Tomoyo! Are you okay?" Isamu was by her side in a moment and looking her over with concern. He didn't see any blood, but she could have an internal injury.

"So, you do still care about me?" Tomoyo sounded a little slurred as she leaned into Isamu.

"What? Did you get a blow to the head?" Isamu asked worriedly. He peered at her head for any signs of bleeding. _Blood should be easy to see against her light colored hair…_

"No, I'm not injured. I just haven't eaten in a while and the adrenaline…" Tomoyo was trying to explain when Isamu took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Why would you ask if I still care about you?" Isamu demanded.

"You…" Tomoyo's face distorted into a sad look with her mouth turned down and tears forming around her eyes. Her shoulders slumped and she couldn't keep her eye contact with Isamu as she said, "You've been a little distant with me. I was worried. I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

He could feel her body trembling as she leaned against him and he knew that she was in pain. Not any physical pain. She had probably come through the recent fight without a bruise or a scratch. No, the pain was emotional and Isamu knew that he had been the cause of it. Only now did he figure out that his assumption regarding what she had said to him about never loving a thug, had been grievously wrong. And ever since that erroneous conclusion, the only woman that he had really loved… was hurting.

"I am the worst. You didn't do anything wrong." Isamu pulled her into a hug and held her as they knelt in the cut grass of the outfield. "It was all me. I was being stupid. But I promise not to be stupid any more. Okay?"

"Okay," Tomoyo put her arms around Isamu and held him tight. Through the close embrace, she could feel his heartbeat and the warmth of his body. The fight had made him sweat and she breathed deep his unique scent. She was just getting over the sadness and starting to really enjoy the passion when Iwao's craggy voice interrupted both of them.

"Ah hates ta bodder ya when ya gets so romantic like, but we gots ta get movin before dees clowns wake up… or da cops shows up." Iwao said quietly.

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked up at Iwao and tried to focus her eyes. After she blinked a couple of times and looked around her at all the bodies lying in the grass and was reminded of the current events. "Right."

Isamu got to his feet and helped Tomoyo up. It really did look like a war zone around them. There were broken and bleeding bodies all over the place. Some, but not many of them, were starting to move again.

"Yeah… lets get out of here." Isamu agreed.

"Let's grab all our stuff and head for the bakery." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Hiroki done grabbed mosta da bags. Ahl go fetch da hammers an bats." Iwao turned toward the recent battlefield, but was stopped.

"Leave them." Tomoyo said, "We don't need to be walking around with evidence on us."

"Yeah… I guess your right." Isamu agreed with her.

"Dam, that was my favoritist hammer too." Iwao bemoaned.

"I promise to buy you a new one, as soon as we get back." Tomoyo gave him a weak smile that turned brighter when she felt Isamu taking her hand. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the fuzzy, warm, and wonderful feeling of love - was back. Nothing was missing any more. As soon as she got a pastry and a coffee, her life would be complete again.

.

 **Tuesday evening, January 4 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Mikio and Ryota were there with the recovery team members to grab the four frozen arrivals and get them to the hot tubs as quickly as possible. All but one of them anyway. Mikio and Ryota had special instructions to take other-Tomoya straight to the emergency treatment tent while he was still cold. The surgeon had just arrived from the nearby hospital, but he had seen the emailed pictures of the head injury and believed that it would be worse to rapidly warm Tomoya's body after having sustained such grievous injuries.

"What's going on?" Tomoya asked as soon as he and Kyou arrived. It was their daughter's fifth birthday and they had spent the day with her. She was asleep now, so the two of them had slipped out of the house to see what the emergency was.

"I thought you two were having a birthday party for Michiko?" Youhei asked. He was especially concerned since his son was supposed to be with them.

"It's okay, they're all asleep now." Kyou assured Youhei.

"Where is Yoichi?" Youhei asked about his son. He hadn't got a call from his wife, so he didn't think anything was wrong, but still…

"He's asleep with Michiko." Kyou replied.

"With Michiko? You know… they're both about to start school. At some point they're going to have to stop doing that." Youhei said with a frown. As close as those two were, any attempt to disentangle them would likely be… messy.

"Why? It's perfectly normal for married couples to sleep in the same bed, isn't it?" Kyou challenged.

"Hah? Married! They're only five years old." Youhei wondered if Kyou had lost her mind… or maybe had too much to drink at the birthday party.

"I know! It was so wonderful. After she blew out the candles on her cake, she said she wished she could be married to Yoichi and your son accepted." Kyou looked so happy she was even clapping her hands in excitement.

"Augh… more entanglement." Youhei cringed.

"Huh?" Kyou didn't understand Youhei's reaction and wondered if it was something she should be punching him for.

"Never-mind that!" Tomoya showed the 'emergency' message on the screen of his phone to Youhei and demanded to know, "What is _this_ all about?"

"Oh yeah. There was a gang of thugs that attacked Tomoyo and Tomoya. Our guys got involved. The thugs were defeated. Kenta and Takeo are hurt but Tomoya has a pretty bad head injury. He's in surgery now. Takeshi came back covered in blood too, but he looks all right." Youhei told them.

"Just a minute… you're saying that the Tomoya… from the other world… is here… now?" Kyou asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Youhei smiled. He liked seeing this confused and astonished kind of face on Kyou.

"Is my sister doing the surgery?" Kyou asked. Ryou had been amazing since she started her medical studies, but as far as suddenly having surgical skills, that was a bit too much for Kyou to believe.

"No. One of the hospital surgeons is here for that. Ryou and Tomoyo haven't come back yet." Youhei told her.

"Haven't come back yet? Haven't come back from _where_ yet?" Kyou demanded while feeling a sinking feeling that she already knew where they went.

"The other world." Youhei smiled.

"WHAT?" both Tomoya and Kyou gaped.

.

 **Friday morning, July 28 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

Much to the surprise of everyone emerging from the park, the metal shutters were closed over the entrance of the Furukawa Bakery.

"Huh? They should be open by now." Ryou said in confusion.

"They should have been open a long time ago. Unless… we weren't able to come back to the right universe after all." the visiting Tomoyo said sadly.

"No… that can't be right." Hiroki stepped forward and banged on the metal shutters as if he were knocking on someone's door. His voice hinted at desperation, but his knocking was actually fairly light.

"Go away! We don't want any trouble!" a man's voice yelled out from behind the metal barrier.

"Akio-san? It's Hiroki! I came back!" Hiroki yelled at the metal wall.

"TEDDY BEAR!" Nagisa's voice shrieked, then she was heard imploring her father, "It's Hiroki, you have to let him in!"

"It could be a trick." Akio told his daughter. He knew it was unlikely, but from the very dangerous sounds that came from the park this morning, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Akio-san, this is Isamu. How can I convince you that it really is us?" Isamu knew that time was not on their side. If the sounds from the park had been bad enough to make someone like Akio shutter his shop, the police were likely already on their way here.

"Nothing comes to mind." Akio said. His crumpled cigarette hung from his mouth and his baseball bat was in his hands in case _whoever-it-was_ suddenly burst through the metal shutters.

"Ah! I may not be able to convince you, but I think I can convince Nagisa-chan." Isamu said after he remembered their last moments on this world the last time they were here.

"Huh? Okay." Nagisa was more than willing to give them a chance.

"On the night that we left. Did you find four plastic thermoses in the grass?" Isamu crossed his fingers and hoped that the girls that had seen them off, had been inquisitive enough to look around back then.

"Yeah! Kyou and I found them. She said I could keep them because they were probably left for me." Nagisa chirped excitedly.

"Can you go and get them and show them to your otōsan?" Isamu asked.

"Yes! I'll be right back!" Nagisa promised.

While Nagisa was gone to look for the thermoses, they started to hear the sounds of the sirens getting closer. The visiting Tomoyo started to worry and wondered if they shouldn't run back to the target spot in center field.

"Akio-san… when she comes back, you should see Dango's on those thermoses. If you do, that should be proof that it is us and I really hope you let us in. If you don't, and the police take us in, Nagisa will never see Hiroki again and that will make both of them sad." Isamu implored.

"Open the shutters Akio-san." another female voice said sternly, but it didn't sound like Sanae.

The group in the street looked around at each other in surprise and came to the same conclusion. _Kyou-chan?_

"But I haven't seen the thermoses yet." Akio objected.

"Open them now or I'll start throwing things!" Kyou shouted.

"All right, all right. Jeez!" Akio yielded.

Outside, the sirens were getting very close when the shutters finally went up and the group quickly came in. As soon as they were all inside, Akio put the shutters back down again and turned to face off with the people he just let into his shop. He once again had his bat in his hands and was ready to respond to any challenge, but he could see several face-offs were already in play.

"Ryou?" Kyou was readying herself to say something snarky to the people she expected to see… but these weren't quite the people she had expected to see. Her anger started to build then. _What is my little sister doing mixed up with these guys? If they got her in any trouble, I'll…_

"I think… you need to call me Onee-chan now." Ryou said with a big smile and a tilt of her head.

"Huh?" Kyou didn't know what to make of Ryou's surprising comment.

"Where we come from, it is January of 2011, so I am now four and a half years older than you… imouto-chan." Ryou said with a challenging raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kyou could not believe what she was hearing, but the self confidence to say that to her meant… "You're really not… _my_ Ryou, are you?"

While the two Fujibayashi girls got to know each other, another encounter was happening a few meters away where the big, ape-like Hiroki took a few steps forward towards Nagisa who had just returned with two of the four Big Dango Family thermoses. Akio started to interdict but Iwao and Isamu caught him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"He been practicin his confession fer half a yea, Akio-san. Ya ain't gonna screw it all up fer him now, are ya?" Iwao said quietly.

"No… I guess he is the real Hiroki." Akio said as the final vestiges of his disbelief fell away. Long ago, Nagisa and Kyou had told him all about the strange night when the four 'repair men' had gone back to their world. Of course, it had been hard to believe, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find any holes in their story. And, as if to support their story, none of his neighbors had ever heard of the Community Labor Pool. But their work had been solid and their price had been incredibly low. And then there was the wondrous result of Nagisa finding a friend in Kyou. The lavender haired firecracker had come to work for him shortly after their friendship started. He didn't pay as much as the sporting goods store where she had been working before, but she said it was okay since she got hit on a lot less in the bakery. And now… he was about to witness another miracle in his daughter's life. He watched as Hiroki got down on his knees so that he was looking up at the chestnut haired girl. _I wish Sanae was here to see this!_

"Nagisa-chan, I asked the science people if they could find a way to send me back to the same world… just so I could see you again." Hiroki told her.

"You… you did that for me?" Nagisa sounded excited and yet unsure.

"Yeah. But I did it for me too. You see… I love you, Nagisa-chan." Hiroki was able to get the words out.

"Heh? Me? Are you sure?" Nagisa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I have to admit, this is making me pretty jealous." Ryou quietly confided to Kyou.

"Why would it make _you_ jealous?" Kyou wondered if this other Ryou had a crush on the gorilla-like Hiroki too.

"In my world, I am in a relationship with Nagisa and we have a beautiful little girl." Ryou said with the warmth she was feeling.

"So they weren't lying about that either." Kyou's amazement took a turn and she gawked as she asked, "Waitaminit… girls can make babies with other girls by 2011?" Kyou asked.

"No, she's adopted… sort of." Ryou started to giggle at the idea, but the question brought up the memory of her talk with Nagisa when they discussed the possibility of a parallel universe where the Nagisa might be a male… and the giggling stopped.

"Sort of?" Kyou pressed, "How do you _sort of_ adopt a kid? Isn't that like being _sort of_ pregnant?"

"It's complicated…" Ryou was trying to figure out a way to avoid talking about her relationship when they all heard a loud banging sound from the metal shutters and a brusque voice…

"This is the police, could you open up for a moment? We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Nagisa, take everyone into the house and be very quiet." Akio whispered. Then turning to the metal shutters, he loudly called out, "Just a minute, I'll be right there."

.

 **Tuesday late evening, January 4 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

A few hours had gone by since Tomoya and Kyou had arrived at the park. The surgical team was finally done with the other-Tomoya, and the surgeon was in the recovery team's pergola with a small group of people and a small digital recorder. Tomoya, Kyou, Youhei, and Ryota were quiet while the surgeon spoke into the recorder.

"The skin was torn away from the scalp resulting in a considerable blood loss. There is a compound fracture of the skull where the end of the pipe hit him with great force. We discovered swelling due to a subarachnoid hemorrhage, but there appears to be no damage directly to the brain itself. Treatment required surgery to clean up the damaged area and deal with the subarachnoid hemorrhage. Recovery symptoms may include reduced concentration, irritability, tiredness, memory problems, headaches, anxiety, trouble thinking, dizziness, blurred or double vision, and sensitivity to light. The patient appears otherwise healthy and should make a full recovery in four to six months." the Surgeon reported.

"How soon will he regain consciousness?" Kyou asked.

"Best case – within the hour. Worst case – possibly several days. It's hard to tell with head trauma's. And, if it does take several days, that should not be seen as an indicator that the patient's recovery will be difficult." the surgeon explained.

"Is there any reason we can't send him back to his world in eighteen hours?" Tomoya asked.

"Of course, I would normally recommend a hospital stay with observation, but under the circumstances… it should be possible." the surgeon allowed.

"This recording will be sent to the team in the other world. Is there any other message you would like to send across?" Ryota asked the doctor.

"I understand that this Okazaki Tomoya is in a relationship with Sakagami Tomoyo. Sakagami-san, there will be some written instructions for care on his person, when he is sent back. You should follow those instructions to the letter if you want him to recover as quickly as possible." and with that, the surgeon slid an envelope across the table to the Tomoya in front of him.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoya gave the surgeon a deep bow and accepted the envelope. Kyou and Youhei bowed with him but Ryota was switching off the recording device and making a hasty exit to get the voice data back to the tech guys.

.

A few minutes later, Tomoya, Kyou, and Youhei were also heading back to the Exploration Team's pergola. The air was cold and crisp. It was a new moon, so the stars were bright in the sky overhead, but the park grounds were dark. Youhei led their way with a flashlight as they crossed the familiar outfield.

"Well… there's not much else to do tonight. You two should go home and get some sleep." Youhei told his friends.

"Hmm? Why does it sound like you're not heading home?" Kyou pried.

"I will soon. I just want to be around in an hour when they send that message. They say it's possible there may be an incoming message as well." Youhei told the couple.

"Maybe we should stick around too. School is still out…" Kyou started rationalizing.

"Oh no you don't. You may not have school, but you have four kids that will be up early tomorrow!" by mentioning that they had four kids, Youhei reminded them that his son was at their house overnight.

"Oh yeah. There is that." Kyou admitted.

"I need to grab my laptop from the pergola." Tomoya said as he trotted off to the far side of the baseball field.

"What's wrong Kyou?" Youhei asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kyou tried to downplay the question with a smile that she didn't feel.

"You're not sitting close to him. You're not holding hands with him. Are you even sleeping in the same bed?" Youhei asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Kyou said crossly.

"I've known him longer than you have. I was his friend back when you only thought of him as an irritating delinquent. If there is something wrong with you, then there is something wrong with your marriage, and that means it's got to be hurting him. You may be married to him now, but he's still my friend – and I care about him." Youhei said quietly but firmly.

"Youhei…" Kyou was thinking seriously of hitting him like she used to back in High School. She had forgotten how intuitive he was, and had let something show that she had desperately trying to conceal.

"But Kyou, the truth is… I care about you too. A lot of us do. And I'm not the only one that's noticed… that something is troubling you." Youhei confided.

 _not the only one that's noticed_

"It's that obvious?" Kyou felt crestfallen. She had thought she was doing a much better job hiding her troublesome feelings.

"To those of us that know you well… and are observant enough." Youhei said with a half smile.

"Youhei… there is something bothering me, but… I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it." Kyou told him.

"Hey…" Youhei thought she was trying to pick on him with her answer.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I probably feel that way because you are Tomoya's close friend." Kyou explained when she saw that she had hurt his feelings. "At the same time… I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Yukine." Youhei said simply as he spotted Tomoya on his way back with his laptop.

"I'll think about it." Kyou said reluctantly.

"Don't think about it. Do it!" he told her firmly, then called out to his approaching friend, "Hey Tomoya, you got plans for tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Tomoya asked.

"I was thinking about coming over and hanging out with you and the kids while Yukine and Kyou go do some girl stuff." Youhei suggested.

"That sounds great!" Tomoya accepted.

Kyou looked at Youhei crossly for a moment, but her expression changed to acceptance when she realized that he was doing this for her.

The friends parted ways in the park, hoping that the next day would be one without any more surprises.

.

 **Friday late morning, July 28 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

While most everyone was around the Furukawa's table talking and having a breakfast of pastries and coffee, the bakery remained shuttered and closed. Akio had successfully persuaded the police that he, along with several of his neighbors, had heard the awful clash and had decided to play it safe. He told them that, until the police cleaned up their 'crime scene' his shop would remain closed.

"Ah, Hiroki. You should pull out your new toy." Isamu prompted his friend.

"I can't right now. Can you pull it out for me?" Hiroki had his shirt off and Ryou was carefully looking him over with her stethoscope and a portable ultrasound machine. She was concerned when she heard that the attackers had hit him in the back and several of them had kicked him in his ribs. Fortunately, his determination to protect Tomoya's body by shielding it with his own, meant that the additional blows didn't hit the injury in the front of his chest that he was still recovering from.

"Yeah, I guess you can't." Isamu laughed and was about to reach for the bag that had the transmitter in it, when Tomoyo stopped him.

"Let me get it. You haven't had a lot of luck handling these things." she gave a little jab at his history of breaking both the prototype and the display model by handling it too roughly.

"It's pretty!" Nagisa said when she saw the reflective golden orb.

"What is it?" Akio asked while Tomoyo unfolded the third leg and set it up in the middle of the table for them all to see.

"To put it simply, It is a device that takes a voice recording and holds it in memory until it receives a trigger signal. Then it transmits the stored message. It can also receive a message and play it back. Currently, it's how the exploration teams will give us their progress reports."

"But this one was made for Hiroki to keep here." Isamu added.

"Keep here?" Akio looked at the device but it was Isamu's words that affected him more, "So, Hiroki is planning to stay?"

There was silence in the room and Isamu knew that he had just stepped on a land mine. But all was not lost.

"That is certainly one possibility." Tomoyo had known the Akio from her world for a long time and knew how to play him. It was an opportunity that she decided to take full advantage of now. "Hiroki has spent a lot of time learning how to bake so that he can be useful to you here. But if you are opposed to the idea, we can go back to our universe with Nagisa so that she can be with the man she loves. But don't worry… you can still keep in touch with her through this communications orb."

"I…" Akio was stunned. He hadn't meant to seem so opposed to Hiroki staying and now the alternative seemed to involve his daughter running off to another universe! Panic started to show in his face as he looked from his excited daughter to the orb, and back to this evil Tomoyo woman.

"Did I mention that our Akio has been teaching Hiroki how to play baseball and he's getting pretty good at it?" Tomoyo commented when she thought poor Akio's mental state was at it's most desperate.

"Hiroki stays!" Akio declared.

"Really?" Nagisa rejoiced. Even if she did love Hiroki, she didn't like the idea of leaving home. But, most importantly it meant that her teddy bear could stay with her.

"Well, who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Akio said magnanimously as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And getting another good baseball player had nothing to do with it?" Kyou snarked.

While the others were having their conversation, Iwao was concerned about the swarm of cops outside. He knew better than to make a foray into the park with that much official attention in the area, but there was another way…

"Uh, Akio-san. Ah needs ta be in yer bedroom fer a bit." Iwao casually asked. He actually had a practical reason, but the request was odd and he drew stares from everyone.

"Pervert." Kyou said with disgust.

"Iwao?" even Tomoyo wondered what he was up to.

"Ah no. Ain't nuthin like dat. His bedroom has da best view of da park. Ah jus wanna see whas goin on over dere. I mean… all dem cops." Iwao explained with a bit of a blush. "Ah guess ah shudda splained dat first."

"You won't be able to see much. The sun will be in your eyes at this time of day." Akio warned.

"Dat won be a problem." Iwao said as he touched the side of his hat. Instantly, the visor popped down in front of his eyes. The others could see that it was mildly shaded, but a few in the room knew that it could do quite a bit more than dim the sunlight.

"The visor is linked to several small sensors built into the cap. It provides image enhancement and augments the image using a wide spectrum camera. It also gives us the ability to see the light baubles that appear whenever we enter or leave a world."

"Ah!" Nagisa looked at Tomoyo excitedly.

"Sure, go for it. But don't touch anything!" Akio said sternly. Iwao wasn't one of the guys he had met when the visitors had come the last time and he didn't feel the same level of trust with the gangster sounding man… even if Isamu and Hiroki did vouch for his character.

"What is it Nagisa?" Kyou asked her excited friend as Iwao left the table.

"The light baubles you were talking about! What do they look like?" Nagisa asked the visiting Tomoyo.

"Without the glasses on, we can't see them at all. But with the glasses, they look a little like the glow from fireflies but brighter and whiter. At first they're just bobbing a little above the grass, but more of them appear and they move faster as the countdown reaches zero. Then they rush together and fly up into the sky." Tomoyo recounted her many observations of the strange phenomena.

"That's it Kyou-chan! That's what I saw that night when they all left. Do you remember?" Nagisa cried out as she shook Kyou's arm in excitement. Kyou had been there with her when the four visitors had returned to their world the last time, but hadn't seen the light baubles herself.

"Yeah, I do remember you going on about something, but I couldn't see it. And… come to think of it, I remember thinking those guys were stupid for wearing visors in the dark." Kyou said with a little laugh.

"That would make sense." Tomoyo said, "In our world, only Tomoya and Nagisa can see the light baubles without the special vision enhancement."

"I wonder if Ushio can see them without aid?" Ryou wondered.

"Who is Ushio?" Kyou asked.

"She's my adopted daughter, but she is the child of Tomoya and Nagisa." Ryou explained her reasoning for her supposition that Ushio might be able to see the baubles.

"WHAT?" Kyou, Nagisa, Akio, and Tomoyo from the local world all cried out.

"She's from another world we visited where Tomoya had married Nagisa. You see… not every world we visit is the same." Isamu explained.

"I married the delinquent that dropped a wash basin on my head? What's wrong with me?" Nagisa wondered.

"I promise never to do that to you." Hiroki said with conviction, "And if anyone else does it to you, I'll squash 'em!"

" _We'll_ squash 'em!" Akio added his voice to the promise.

"Ah, thank you." Nagisa blushed. She was used to her dad making silly dramatic statements, but to see Hiroki doing it to was both embarrassing and thrilling to her.

"You're both being ridiculous." Kyou chided, but she looked at the hat that Isamu was wearing and her thoughts returned to the previous discussion for a moment. She had always wondered what it was that had scared and excited Nagisa so much that night. "So, do those things work for anyone? Would I be able to see the light things?"

"Actually… I was able to see them with this." the local Tomoyo spoke up for the first time since entering the bakery, as she held out the disposable glasses that the visiting Tomoyo had given her back in the park. Having borrowed some clothes from Nagisa, she was no longer covered in blood, but she was still down from the memory of seeing him so grievously injured.

"Wow, so that was true too. I really thought Nagisa and Kyou were sharing some kind of weird fantasy when they told me what they saw. But… I guess it's all real after all." Akio stared at the disposable lenses, then looked up towards his room where Iwao should be, "I hope that hat is helping him to see something useful now."

.

Up in the bedroom, Iwao stood still as a rock while he watched the happenings in the park. It was a precaution against being seen by others. With the morning sun blasting into the room, it was a valid concern. By staying very still, he would minimize the risk of someone noticing his presence. His own view wasn't too bad either. The auto polarization turned the lenses almost completely black since he was facing the sun. But the other sensors were giving him a picture better than his own eyesight even in the best lighting conditions. He could see people moving around from their heat signatures even though they were on the other side of bushes and leafy trees. The cops were still all over the park and probably would be for a while. And the reason for it was showing up on his visor too.

There were several immobile bodies in the park that were slowly losing their heat signatures. Doing a quick tally in his head, he knew that at least twelve of the attackers had died at the hands of Isamu, Takeshi, Takeo, Kenta, and himself. None of that concerned him though. After tomorrow, no law enforcement on this world would be able to find them. Hiroki hadn't been responsible for any of the mayhem, so he should be safe. But Tomoyo…

The local Tomoyo had become unhinged with rage when she thought her Tomoya was going to die. For the first time in her life, she showed no restraint and her vigorous defense had ended a few of her attackers with those powerful kicks. _Defense… I wonder if the cops would believe this was self defense?_ Forgetting his usual distaste for cops, Iwao wished he could talk to Sunohara now. _He might know what t_ _a_ _do._ _All ah knows now is dat we shouldn't leave dis house till everyting dies down out dere._

Iwao ruminated through those thoughts for a while as he watched the park. Unfortunately, for all the time he spent thinking about the problems at hand, he wasn't able to come up with any solutions. However, it did give him the opportunity to organize his thoughts so he could explain his concerns to The Boss… as soon as he could. For now though, there were two cops at the edge of the park looking his way. Rather, they were probably looking at the more senior cop that was standing in front of them and giving instructions – but he couldn't take the chance that they wouldn't notice the motion and become curious. But standing still as a stone was something he was good at, and he put that odd skill to use until it looked safe to slip away and rejoin the others downstairs.

.

"What kind of message should we send?" Nagisa asked Hiroki who was now sitting next to her.

"Can I tell everyone that Nagisa accepted my confession?" Hiroki seemed unusually excited, and the rare look on his face was amazing his friends. Aside from the thrill of sitting next to his beloved Nagisa, he was glad that he was finally finished being examined by Ryou and had a shirt on again.

Ryou, for her part, was having a hard time watching Nagisa holding hands and flirting with Hiroki.

"Sorry Hiroki, but ah think wer gonna havta send a mo serious message." Iwao said as he came back into the room.

"Is it bad?" Tomoyo asked.

"Thays cops all over da place. We…" Iwao noticed the little indicator light was on and asked, "Did ya already make a message?"

"No. Why?" Hiroki asked.

"The light is on. Does that mean there's a message for us?" Kyou noticed what Iwao had been looking at.

"Lets hear our first message?" Hiroki pointed to the button and asked Nagisa, "Would you like to do it?"

"Yes!" Nagisa chirped and pressed the button that her new boyfriend had indicated. As soon as she did, the device played back a voice that the visitors in the room all recognized.

"The following message is from the lead surgeon that worked on Okazaki Tomoya." Ryota's voice announced.

All eyes in the room moved to the local Tomoyo who was now looking intently at the golden orb device.

"The skin was torn away from the scalp resulting in a considerable blood loss. There is a compound fracture of the skull where the end of the pipe hit him with great force. We discovered swelling due to a subarachnoid hemorrhage, but there appears to be no damage directly to the brain itself. Treatment required surgery to clean up the damaged area and deal with the subarachnoid hemorrhage."

… _considerable blood loss, fracture of the skull, hemorrhage, surgery…_

The words echoed in the local Tomoyo's head, fueling her downward spiral of fear and sadness. As they continued to listen to the message, she felt the visiting Tomoyo pull her into a comforting hug. She hoped it wasn't a sympathy hug before she heard something terrible.

"Recovery symptoms may include reduced concentration, irritability, tiredness, memory problems, headaches, anxiety, trouble thinking, dizziness, blurred or double vision, and sensitivity to light. The patient appears otherwise healthy and should make a full recovery in four to six months." the message continued.

"How soon will he regain consciousness?" Kyou's voice came from the device.

"Hey, that's me!" the Kyou at the table was surprised to hear her own voice coming from the device… indeed from another world.

"Best case – within the hour. Worst case – possibly several days. It's hard to tell with head trauma's. And, if it does take several days, that should not be seen as an indicator that the patient's recovery will be difficult." the surgeon's voice said.

"Is there any reason we can't send him back to his world in eighteen hours?" Tomoya's voice now came from the device.

"Tomoya!" Tomoyo looked up hopefully at the device.

"Of course, I would normally recommend a hospital stay with observation, but under the circumstances… it should be possible."

"This recording will be sent to the team in the other world. Is there any other message you would like to send across?" Ryota asked the doctor in the recording.

"I understand that this Okazaki Tomoya is in a relationship with Sakagami Tomoyo. Sakagami-san, there will be some written instructions for care on his person, when he is sent back. You should follow those instructions to the letter if you want him to recover as quickly as possible." the surgeon said.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoya's voice came once again, and the recording ended.

"That… that Tomoya that I heard. He wasn't my Tomoya was he?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled away from the visiting Tomoyo.

"No. In our world, Tomoya is married to Kyou. But I am a good friend to both of them." Tomoyo said earnestly.

"Married!" Kyou jumped up from the table, "The last time you guys were here, you said I was _in a relationship_ with Tomoya. You didn't say anything about being married to him."

"The last time we were here, you weren't." Isamu said unhappily. Indeed, all the visitors seemed suddenly saddened.

"Is me marrying Tomoya really so terrible? You all act like it was a funeral rather than a marriage." Kyou demanded.

"It… was both." Isamu said.

"Huh?" Kyou and the others from the local world were confused.

"Something terrible happened in our universe, since the last time we were here." Tomoyo began. She would spend the next several hours telling the story of another world around the Furukawa table.

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

.

 **Imouto** : little sister

 **Iwao** : stone man

 **Otōsan** : father

 **Takeshi** : fierce, violent warrior


	5. Chapter 5 - Nothing Goes as Planned

**Friday afternoon, July 28th 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

Sanae noticed that something was odd when she got to the street that led to her house. There were police cars parked along the street and entrances to the park were taped off. She wondered what was going on, but not enough to bother the police doing their job. After all, she would be home soon and her husband and daughter would be able to fill her in…

The store's front was shuttered. Panic gripped Sanae's heart and she worried that Nagisa's strange illness had come back. Running around to the back door, she rushed in to find… a lot of people she didn't know in her house. One that she did know was Kyou, who was seated at the table and chatting with two young women that looked like they could be twins with their platinum blond hair. Her panic dropped almost completely when she saw that Kyou was having a relaxing chat and didn't seem to be concerned about anything at the moment.

"Kyou-chan… what's going on? Where is Akio?" her panic for Nagisa's health may be gone, but her concern about the bakery being shuttered was still present.

"Ah, welcome home Sanae-san!" Kyou pointed off toward the bakery and said, "Akio is in the bakery moving one of the ovens with… a couple of repair guys."

"And Nagisa?" Sanae asked just to be sure that everything was still okay with her daughter.

"She's fine. She's upstairs with her fiancé." Kyou was able to say with a straight face.

"Oh… her what?" Sanae stopped in her tracks and stared at Kyou rather than continuing on to the bakery as she had planned.

"Please Sanae, allow me." the visiting Tomoyo stood and approached her as if she were an old friend. "Have Nagisa and Kyou ever told you a wild story about seeing four men leave for another world?"

"Yes… she called one of them Teddy Bear." Sanae admitted, but didn't see how this was relevant.

"My name is Sakagami Tomoyo, and I am from that other world. I am actually… her." Tomoyo gestured at the other platinum blond at the table and beckoned her over.

"O really?" Sanae said politely but didn't believe a word of it. She didn't think Nagisa was the sort to play tricks, but she was beginning to wonder if her husband and Kyou were trying to play a joke on her.

"I know that you don't believe me, so let me tell you about something that happened in my past. Something that brought you and me together to be friends. I was two years behind Nagisa in school, but we had some mutual acquaintances. Through them I met you when you used to work in the bakery. But the things you made were inedible and some were actually dangerous."

"Ah!" Sanae felt the stab from that comment. Since Nagisa had dropped out of High School and could help out at the bakery, that had been the excuse for her to return to teaching. But the real reason had been that she was never any good at it and it was true that some of the things she made were… dangerous. This no longer felt like a joke. It dredged up bad memories and it hurt. Sanae was tempted to ask this woman to leave, when she unexpectedly took Sanae's hands and smiled at her.

"But that all changed when we worked together." Tomoyo told her.

"It did?" Sanae's mood altered with a brief hope that this meant she actually made something edible.

"Do you remember trying to make a pastry with a whole apple inside it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes." Sanae said dejectedly. That attempt hadn't been dangerous, but it had been yet another failure nonetheless.

"You and I reworked that idea and made something so delicious that every autumn it is one of the most popular pastries." Tomoyo told the woman and watched a surprised smile bloom on her face.

"It is?" Sanae sounded astounded.

"It is so sought after that people come here from several towns over to buy them." Tomoyo smiled as she watched the tears of happiness form in the familiar eyes.

"Before noon tomorrow I will be going home, but there is good news." the visiting Tomoyo said as she turned Sanae to face the local and slightly younger version of herself. "This Tomoyo is from your world, and the young man that is upstairs with your daughter has memorized all of our successful recipes.

"He has? …waitaminit… what young man?" Sanae's thrill was threatened by the thought of a man upstairs with her innocent daughter.

"Nagisa's Teddy Bear has returned. He has declared his love for Nagisa and she has accepted." Tomoyo said it quickly and bluntly, but it was something that needed to be done. "Since he is from our universe, he will need to be staying here. It is very likely that they will get married soon, but the important thing for them is to know that they have your support."

"Oh… I…" Sanae was stunned by all this.

"Are you going to just believe all of this?" Kyou laughed

"Kyou-chan, do not interfere with Nagisa's happiness." Ryou said evenly.

"Or what? You're going to go back to your world tomorrow too, right? I don't see how you can make any demands..." Kyou was cut off by Ryou picking up the handset of the phone in the room.

"I can call Okāsan and let her know that I've changed my mind and I think it's a good idea for her to get a Nakodo for us. We're done with high school now and it's about time that we settle down, give up on childish dreams, and start our own families."

"Ack!" Kyou's mouth hung open and she stared wide eyed at this other-world version of her sister. Uncharacteristically meek, Kyou asked, "What makes you think that Okāsan is thinking about a Nakodo for us?"

"I am from a parallel universe whose time-line is farther along than yours, so I have the benefit of hindsight. I don't _think_ she is considering it. I _know_ she is considering it." Ryou was bluffing a little bit here. There was a very high probability that the mother in this world was thinking about hiring a matchmaker for her daughters – just as she had in Ryou's world, but nothing was completely certain. There was a chance Kyou would figure out that her sister wasn't entirely sure of her claim. Then again, Ryou wasn't the meek little sister she had been either…

"All right, fine." Kyou raised her hands as if surrendering, "I'll play nice. For the record, Sanae-san – I believe them too."

Tomoyo watched the interactions with all of this world's versions of the people that she was familiar with from back home… and noticed several differences. _Th_ _is_ _local Nagisa never finished high school or developed her social skills and_ _i_ _s a bit more… childlike. Akio_ _i_ _s about the same, but Sanae seem_ _s_ _more desperate and cautious… but also more hopeful._ _She is probably worried for her daughter's future._ _And Kyou…_ _This_ _Kyou_ _i_ _s like_ _the one I knew_ _back in high school –_ _but before the accident_ _._ _She is still_ _arrogant and high spirited._ _She talks louder, laughs louder, and is brash and abrasive like someone who… had never almost killed the person she loved with a textbook. This Kyou has never been tempered._

 _If the accident with Tomoya was unique to our world… or unique to Kotomi-worlds, it is possible that the majority of the Kyou's encountered will be like this, rather than like our own._ Ever the tactician, Tomoyo evaluated the options and decided on a best tactic to reduce the erratic effects of Kyou's chaotic behavior in the future. _She is the kind of person who is on the defensive against everyone unless there is a singular frustration that she can focus her negativity on._ _She needs… a foil. Hmm… I wonder if Kenta could pull it off?_

.

 **Wednesday morning, January 5th 2011 – City Hall**

* * *

Nothing ever goes as planned. Youhei had wanted to give Yukine and Kyou some time to talk in a peaceful environment. He was thinking of a coffee shop or shopping, or even while getting a manicure. His only role to facilitate this would be to hang out with Tomoya and watch the kids while the mommies were away. Instead, the opposite had happened.

Tomoya and Youhei had been summoned to City Hall along with Kobayashi Jun, so the girls were left to take care of all the children at the Ichinose house. It was doubtful they would get any time for a meaningful conversation, but there was always a chance.

Youhei shook his head and concentrated on where he was at the moment. It wouldn't be good to be caught daydreaming about what his wife was doing – in front of the Mayor, the head Prosecutor, the local Chief of Police, and the prefectural Chief of Detectives. Especially not when the conversation was getting heated.

"When these people come back, I want them all arrested for murder!" the prosecutor yelled.

"You can do that, but it will be an unwinnable case." Tomoya countered.

"Oh, so suddenly you are a criminal lawyer?" the prosecutor sneered.

"No, but even a layman who watches the occasional crime drama knows that the prosecution needs to show evidence of a crime to win a case. Where is your evidence?"

"My evidence is right there!" the prosecutor pointed to the laptop that had just finished playing the video from the fight that had happened the previous day… in another universe.

"The video?" Tomoya smiled, "I can show you a video of a lightning bolt shooting dinosaur destroying Tokyo, but I'm pretty sure even the best crime scene investigators won't be able to find any evidence of the attack."

"What are you saying?" the prosecutor demanded.

"If you take this to trial, you will show this video to the judge and the jury, correct?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes." the prosecutor thought for a moment that the brash young man might be thinking of deleting the video to protect his friends, but he had an ace up his sleeve. He had already secured a copy of the video from the laptop before the meeting started.

"After you do that, the defense will ask the local police and perhaps Detective Sunohara here if they recognize the park in the video. They will say that they do and they will identify it on a map. Then they will be asked if they were at the park at the time that the video was made, and they will answer that they were there. Then they will be asked if they remember seeing any such fight take place, and they will not recall seeing the alleged fight in the park. Furthermore, crime scene specialists will be asked to make a thorough investigation of the park and they will have no evidence to support the story that a deadly fight took place. Finally, you will be asked to produce the bodies, murder weapons, or any corroborating witnesses." Tomoya and the others in the room watched the prosecutor for a response, but he said nothing while his face mottled in anger.

"Aside from Okazaki-san's argument, there is the question of jurisdiction." the Chief of Police commented. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I only have funding and manpower to enforce the law in _this_ Japan in _this_ universe. The professor says there are potentially an infinite number of Japan's in parallel universes… That may be, but I don't believe my mandate extends beyond this reality."

"Then, you're saying that it should be okay to send criminals to other Japans to murder, steal, and do whatever they please, then come back here and be immune from any prosecution?" the prosecutor screeched.

"Now just a minute…" the Mayor didn't want to get involved in a heated fight, but he knew how disappointed Sakagami-san would be when she got back, if he did nothing when the reputation of _her boys_ were besmirched. But he was saved from that fracas by a knock at the door.

The policeman at the door opened it a little to see the credentials, then opened it all the way to admit the two gentlemen who had just come in from Tokyo.

"Okazaki-san, how good to see you again!" the Secretary of the New Komeito party cheered and bowed in greeting.

"Mr. Secretary, you didn't need to come all the way out here." Tomoya was, for the first time, actually glad to see these two. This meeting hadn't been getting anywhere because of all the political posturing and there was still a lot to do.

"It's nothing! I've been wanting to come out to see how things were holding up. And, from the reports I've seen, it has been very exciting around here!" the Secretary seemed to almost be cheering.

"I don't think we should be so happy about a flagrant act of violence perpetrated by these…" the prosecutor started onto his rant again but was cut short by the new arrival.

"I couldn't agree with you more! I'm sure every one of you knows the principles that the New Komeito party stands on, and we have no sympathy for gratuitous violence or those who would bully the weak. That is why I was so excited to get a copy of the video you sent me." the gushing secretary paused to thank Tomoya and continued, "To see some of our own outstanding citizens responding to the evil of gang violence, to protect the injured, and go to the rescue, even when they were terribly outnumbered. It was a welcome sight in these times when news reports tell us that our parks and streets aren't safe at night."

"So… that's how you see it?" the prosecutor was getting ready to launch into his tirade once again.

"Not just me. That's how the Minister of Justice sees it too. In fact, I also come to you with this message from him." the Secretary raised and opened his hand. The taller, thinner, and dour looking man behind him, placed a rolled up piece of rice paper in the shorter man's hand while he glared at the prosecutor.

The prosecutor accepted the paper from the Secretary and opened the scroll to find a haiku.

"In this world of dreams,  
drifting off still more;  
and once again speaking  
and dreaming of dreams.  
Just let it be."

"You should show it to everyone." the Secretary said cheerfully, "The Minister's calligraphy is quite beautiful, as was Ryokan Taigu's. And the appropriateness of this particular poem is magnificent."

"Yes… yes, of course." the prosecutor agreed as he reread the passage. He had heard the poem before but hadn't paid particular attention to it. Now, he was wracking his brain – trying to remember what message or idea it was supposed to convey. It did occur to him to inquire of the Minister himself, but to admit to such a failing…

"Now that the message has been delivered, I assume that all talk of recrimination is dispensed with. Let us focus our minds on the true task that is before us, shall we?" the Secretary said politely then turned to Tomoya and asked, "Okazaki-san, could I trouble you to give a quick summary of the situation as it exists now? I believe it would help to focus our attention to that which truly needs to be addressed and insure we are all on the same page."

"Thank you Mr. Secretary. The situation now is…" Tomoya rattled off the latest update for the men in the room. The chief concern, now that the prosecutor had been silenced, was the recovery of their people from the other world. This time, there was no problem on their own side. But the park on the other world was crawling with crime scene investigators and police. Other than revealing themselves to the officials in the other world, they were trying to think of any other way they could help in this situation.

.

 **Wednesday afternoon, January 5th 2011 – Ichinose Residence**

* * *

"Nothing ever goes as planned, does it?" Kyou said to Yukine when they finally got a break from watching the children all morning. After having their lunch, all of the children went down for a nap with Sugisaka watching them in the dojo.

"That's right. We were supposed to get a day to ourselves, weren't we?" Yukine commented as she poured some more tea into Kyou's mug.

"Yeah… a girl's day out." Kyou said wistfully as she looked at the swirls in her tea. It wasn't that she had really been craving a girl's day out, but she had begun to hope that Youhei might be right and talking about what was bothering her might help. But now, bringing up that conversation seemed impossible.

"I suppose my husband wanted us to talk about your feelings of guilt regarding your marriage with Tomoya?" Yukine asked as casually as if she were commenting on the weather.

 _PFWHHHT!_ Kyou sprayed the tea from her mouth all over the table. Then she gasped, "Did he tell you?"

"No, but that does seem to be what has been bothering you the most." Yukine said calmly as she wiped up the spilled tea from the table with a cloth she already had in her hand.

"How did you know?" Kyou asked.

"Please," Yukine laughed, "It's just intuition. But to us, it's _so_ obvious. It's like you're wearing a big flashing sign."

"You and Youhei are too intuitive for your own good." Kyou grumped.

"Actually, I believes it serves us rather well. But if it is too much for you, I won't make any more observations about you." Yukine conceded.

"No no… I didn't mean it that way. And… I do need to talk about that." Kyou fretted for a moment and added, "I guess you think I'm being pretty dumb, huh?"

"Maybe a bit." Yukine said over her tea cup.

"Huh?" Kyou looked up, stunned.

"Ah, you were expecting me to be sympathetic and disagree, weren't you?" Yukine asked.

"Well… yeah." Kyou felt like she had been stung again by Yukine calling her out on trying to throw a pity party.

"I would like to, but it is very difficult. After all, you have so much going for you. It is only in your mind where there are any problems." Yukine sounded exasperated.

"What… what do you mean?" Kyou asked. She was feeling a little defensive about these comments, but she wanted to know what Yukine thought she had going for her. From her own perspective, it all seemed so dark.

"You have a husband that loves you, and you love him. You have three children that love you like a mother. Your education program is going well. All of you have your health." Yukine ticked off the positive points.

"But Kotomi…" Kyou started to object.

"Ah yes, even there – you are lucky." Yukine said, "You were personally selected by the former wife and mother to replace her, should anything happen. One might go as far as to say that she groomed you for the position."

"What?" Kyou gaped.

"Think about it. Do you have any idea how difficult it is for most step-parents to establish a relationship with the children of their new spouse? Kotomi made sure you were known and loved by her children from their very first day, didn't she?" Yukine asked.

"Yes." Kyou couldn't deny any of that.

"She even made sure that you breast fed her children with her, to make sure your bond with them was strong." Yukine pushed, "Didn't she?"

"I… I wasn't aware that you knew about that." Kyou mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how proud Kotomi was of you?" Yukine waited until Kyou looked up to continue, "She told me all about it while she showed me a picture album of her children's early years.

"She… she didn't…" Kyou felt the blood drain from her face as her mind raced to imagine what kinds of pictures Kotomi chose to put into that album.

"My favorite was one of you feeding Michiko. Her little hand was grasping your thumb and the two of you were looking into each other's eyes. It was so beautiful!" Yukine sighed at the memory of the lovely picture.

"Oh… no." Kyou got a mild headache as her face plunged from aghast white to blush red.

"What do I do, Yukine?" Kyou's hair fell all around the tea cup as she rested her face in her hands.

"You're already doing most of what Kotomi wanted you to do. Even if it is from a sense of duty instead of love – you did marry Tomoya and you are now the mother of his children." Yukine told her.

"Duty? But I do love them!" Kyou objected.

"I know you do. But did you comply with Kotomi's wishes because of your love, or because you were obliged to fulfill Kotomi's wish?" Yukine pointed out.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." the acknowledgment made Kyou feel sad, but it was the truth nonetheless. But something else that Yukine said, had prickled her curiosity too, "Most… You said that I've already done _most_ of what Kotomi wanted me to do. But I complied with all her wishes. What else does she want of me?"

"Kyou-chan… she wants you to be happy." Yukine told the lavender haired girl earnestly.

.

 **Sunday early morning, July 30th 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

"We got a message. Also, Hiroki and Nagisa are back." the voice came into Isamu's ear as he lay on the roof of the Furukawa Bakery and watched the park across the street. It was now just after midnight on their second day on this world, and the local cops were still patrolling the park fairly often. He would be glad when these extra patrols stopped and they could safely go back into the park.

But, hearing that Hiroki and Nagisa were back had given him at least a little relief from the stress. They hadn't exactly gone on any high risk mission, but they had gone some distance away. Nagisa had taken Hiroki to the next prefecture over so that he could buy one of their lottery tickets. It wasn't one of the Jumbo tickets that got a lot of attention. The grand prize on this one would be only fifty million yen. But it was a good test to see if Melissa's numbers were going to work here. The lottery would be over at the end of the month… which was tomorrow. So, there was a good chance they would know how closely the numbers matched before the teams returned home. For now though, it was time to hear the message and prepare the next one.

.

Gathered around the table were both of the Tomoyo's, Isamu, and Hiroki with Nagisa sleeping next to him. The others were getting some sleep. With a nod from Tomoyo, Isamu reached out and pushed the button. Youhei's nasally voice came across clearly.

.

"Hey guys, there are some time effects they warned me about so it is eight o'clock at night here on the fifth of January. And, if the math geniuses got it right, you should be getting this message after midnight on July the thirtieth. Because of restrictions and agreements, we will only be able to check in with you at eight at night, and then six the following morning… our time. Once again, if the math geniuses got it right, the several windows will be…"

Youhei rattled off several dates and times over the next five days while people around the table were scrambling to get something to take notes with. By the time Tomoyo was ready to take notes, Youhei was done – so they decided to just play the message again to record the times. They listened as Youhei rambled on.

"I know that most of those times aren't good for sending Tomoya to you or getting you guys back here. So, we're hoping that all the fuss dies down there by August the third." Youhei's voice sounded a little apologetic, effectively having to tell them that they had to sit tight and wait for a while.

"In other news, Tomoya is doing well at the hospital. He's not awake yet, but the doctor's are saying it is only a matter of time. When he does wake up, I don't know if he's gonna believe the story we tell him. Well, good luck you guys."

.

The recording ended and for a moment, they all sat and just looked at the orb in the middle of the table. The first sound that anyone made was the soft sobbing from the local Tomoyo. She had barely been able to eat and hadn't slept since the dreadful attack in the park. The visiting Tomoyo pulled her younger self into an embrace and patted her head while she cried.

"What if… what if he never wakes up?" the local Tomoyo cried.

"He'll wake up." the older Tomoyo said confidently, "You see Ryou there? In our world, she personally saved Tomoya's life when they were back in high school. Everyone trusts her with medical stuff, and she trusts the surgeon that worked on Tomoya. So, just put your trust in her and believe that you will hear from him soon. Okay?"

"She saved his life in high school? What happened to him then?" the local Tomoyo was suddenly more interested in the lavender haired girl.

"Interestingly enough… it was also blunt force trauma to the head." The elder Tomoyo had a lopsided grin at the odd coincidence then said, "But he recovered just fine. So, don't worry too much for Tomoya. Next to Sunohara Youhei, he takes a blow to the head better than anyone else that I know."

"Youhei…" Tomoyo said in disgust.

"I understand that your Youhei might have left a bad impression on you, but he became a very dependable person in our universe… and a good friend. So… I would appreciate it if you would keep that in mind." Tomoyo said to her younger self.

The younger Tomoyo looked at her older self with incredulity bordering on absurdity. The idea that Youhei could progress beyond 'just annoying' was beyond her. But, she recognized his voice on the recording so it was obvious that they did know each other.

"How is it looking up top?" Tomoyo asked while trying not to laugh at her younger self's bewildered expression.

"They've cleared all the bodies away, and taken down all the crime scene tape… but they're still doing a lot of patrols through there." Isamu told her.

"Well… that's something." Tomoyo thought about it for a moment and decided, "Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Akio-san to go talk to the police and see if they will tell him anything."

"You don't think that will draw their attention?" Isamu asked.

"Not really. He does live across the street from the park, so a certain amount of curiosity would be expected." Tomoyo considered.

Isamu looked around the room and saw Hiroki gently stroking Nagisa's hair while she slept on his thigh as if it was a lap pillow. Isamu thought that it _had_ to be uncomfortable for her. She was so small and Hiroki's leg was so big that the poor girl's neck looked painfully bent. _Then again, she kind of looks like a cat this way… and cat's can sleep anywhere._

"How was the trip?" Isamu asked Hiroki.

"Not much to it. We just went there, bought the ticket, and came back." Hiroki answered.

"Nobody stopped you, asked you questions… anything?" Isamu asked.

"No… Well… that ain't entirely true. I think a few people looked at us cause it was strange to see a big ugly lug like me with someone as pretty and nice as Nagisa." Hiroki told them.

"Hiroki…" Tomoyo was going to tell Hiroki to have a better opinion of himself, but Isamu responded at the same time.

"You're probably right. The two of you should start making day trips on the train so people get used to seeing you together. That way you two won't stick out so much when you go somewhere as a couple." Isamu told him.

"More importantly, you need to buy some nicer clothes." Tomoyo told him.

"Eh?" Hiroki didn't like the idea of that at all. He was about to argue that nice clothes didn't suit him when Tomoyo hit him with the argument that he could not refute.

"You want to be the person that Nagisa is proud of being seen with, don't you?" Tomoyo left the rest unsaid, but she knew it would be easily inferred. He needed to level up his appearance so that when others saw them together, they would think 'nice' instead of 'why is _she_ with _him_?' or something like that. Tomoyo could see the thought dawning on Hiroki and his reluctant acceptance. What she didn't expect to see was Isamu's frown.

"I see what you did there." Isamu grumbled. Hiroki hadn't been the only one to infer additional meaning in what Tomoyo said.

.

 **Wednesday late evening, January 5th 2011 – Hikarizaka Hospital**

* * *

A nurse saw the light for the assistance button on room 305 and immediately called the number on the sticky note even as she sent one of the junior nurses to check on the patient.

.

"Koumura-san?" Tomoya looked at his unexpected visitor from his hospital bed. The nurses had done a fine job of explaining what his current medical condition was, but they couldn't seem to answer any other questions. They had been putting him off and stalling with promises that someone that knows him will soon arrive to answer all of those other questions. Of all the people he had expected to see, his old high school counselor wasn't one of them.

"Good evening Tomoya-kun." the old man said with a smile buried deep under his bushy mustache. "I came as soon as… they called me. I hope you haven't been waiting too long?"

"No… not too long. But why did they call _you_? And where is Tomoyo?" Tomoya asked.

"First of all, let me tell you that Tomoyo is fine. She didn't have any injuries at all, and she is terribly worried about you." Koumura said as he took a seat next to Tomoya's hospital bed.

"Injuries…" Tomoya started to reach for the back of his head, but it was heavily bandaged.

"How much of the attack do you remember?" Koumura asked the younger man.

"I was hit in the head. I remember trying to run… and lots of loud voices." Tomoya recalled.

"Apparently, a gang that Tomoyo had once humiliated, had orders to kill her if she was ever seen in town again. They threw a pipe at her but missed and hit you instead. At least, that is what we have been able to put together." Koumura said.

"Kill her! But, you said she is okay, right?" Tomoya demanded. "Why isn't she here? I want to see her!"

"Tomoya." a feminine voice called his name firmly. It wasn't Tomoyo's but it was one he recognized from his high school days as well. And… not one that brought back particularly good memories.

"Fujibayashi Kyou?" Tomoya called out as the lavender haired girl came into the room. "Is this one of those weird dreams where I suddenly find myself in my old classroom and I'm not wearing any clothes?"

"No, it isn't a dream. But it is something that is pretty hard to believe." Kyou told him.

"Oh no." Tomoya looked back and forth between the two of them and came to a horrible conclusion, "So… I'm dead. And Kyou has come to take me to hell."

"No… wait. HEY! Why do you have to cast me as a demon?" Kyou demanded. She was upset enough to break the rest of his head just then.

"You are in a parallel universe. Tomoyo is not here with you. She is still in the universe that you came from." Koumura explained, "In this universe, Kyou is married to Tomoya and they have three children."

"I'm married to Fujibayashi Kyou? So, I'm _already_ in hell." Tomoya concluded.

"HEY!" Kyou shouted and would have made a lunge for the bedridden Tomoya if she hadn't heard another voice.

"No. _I_ am married to Kyou-chan, and you can't have her." Another Tomoya said as he came into the room, put his arms around Kyou from behind, and pulled her in close.

Kyou's anger seemed to immediately fade away as she luxuriated in her husband's embrace.

"I… see." the Tomoya in the bed stared at the odd couple. This new Tomoya was dressed a lot nicer than he had ever been, and had an aura of confidence that he had never felt before. "So… back to this being a dream then." Tomoya lifted the sheet and blanket and saw that he was wearing a hospital gown. "At least I'm not naked yet."

"This could take a while, but we do have a little time. Let's start by you telling me everything you've done since graduating high school." Koumura suggested.

The old man's words sounded like he had lost his mind, but the patient smile on his old face told Tomoya otherwise.

.

 **Sunday early evening, July 30th 2006 – Tomoyo-1 Universe**

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the table for dinner. In an effort to not be a bunch of freeloaders, the two Tomoyos had seen to the food preparation while Ryou helped in the bakery. Isamu and Iwao helped Akio-san with more home repairs and upgrades. Hiroki's only responsibility was to keep up the observation on the park, since his bruised ribs were still recovering.

Knowing that the next communication window would be at five-thirty that evening, they had all agreed on an early dinner so they could all hear the message when it came in. So, they were all around the table when the indicator light turned on to let them know there was an incoming message. Everyone got quiet as Nagisa reached out to the orb and pressed the button.

.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are doing well." Koumura's voice came out of the speaker with a small warning, "This next message is for The Tomoyo of your world. If she isn't sitting down now, she should."

Eyes turned to Tomoyo and her attention was riveted on the orb. She didn't realize that she hadn't been breathing until she gasped when she heard Tomoya's voice.

"Hello Tomoyo, it's me. Um… the me that is engaged to you. I'm told I was attacked by someone with a pipe and… you saved my life." Tomoya's voice said, "But they also tell me that I'm in a parallel universe. I've met another me and it's winter here so… I don't know how much of this is real or if I'm hallucinating. Koumura says I can come back to you in two or three days. I'm really looking forward to that. I can't wait to see you!" Tomoya's voice sounded like it was starting to break with emotion.

"It will be two or three days for us, but August third or fourth for you." a more stable version of Tomoya's voice said, "Next check-in will be at… seventeen-eighteen tomorrow."

.

"He's awake!" the local Tomoyo cheered with her older self. Then she turned and gave Ryou a hug, "Thank you! Thank you for coming and saving him. Thank you so much!"

Ryou could feel the change as it took place. One moment, she was happy that he was awake and would be coming home. But that news had also unplugged the dam or her emotions and soon the hug turned into a desperate grab for sanity as the pent up stress finally had a chance to drain out of her. Her fists grasped and hung onto Ryou's clothes and her body shook while the violent sobbing ran its course.

Nagisa leaned into Hiroki and watched the lavender haired Ryou hold the platinum blond close. With a motherly smile she calmly petted the platinum blond head as Tomoyo cried out her fears and frustrations. Nagisa smiled and observed, "Ryou-chan is a very kind person."

"Yes. Hiroki agreed as he ran his huge hand down Nagisa's side and pulled her close. He looked around the room and knew he was seeing some of his friends at their best now. Ryou was comforting the younger Tomoyo. The older Tomoyo was keeping Akio and Sanae involved, and also reassuring her younger self. Isamu and Iwao were doing everything they could to make sure everyone was safe.

"You're going to miss your friends, aren't you?" Nagisa asked delicately.

"Yeah… but we've already said our goodbye's and they're all happy for me." he assured her.

"To be honest, I'm a bit envious. I've never had friends like that before. I guess, I was always too shy." Nagisa asked, "Are you sure it's okay with them to let you go like this?"

"They accept it because they know it's what I really want, but they don't like it. Nobody likes to see a friend go away, right? But it ain't a matter of whether they like it or not." Hiroki held Nagisa's hand and told her, "It all comes down to me choosing to be with you."

.

 **Friday morning, January 7th 2011 - The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"We have an incoming recording." the technician said to the group in the lone pergola that had been set up the night before. Since it was only going to be a message attempt, only the four accelerator trucks and the control pergola had been set up. Still, Kobayashi, both Tomoya's, Kyou, Nagisa, and Youhei were all there. They all knew that their loved ones wouldn't be transiting across, but it was a pleasant day and they looked forward to hearing the news from the other side. They all waited silently and watched the speaker that was set up in the middle of the table.

.

"Hello other universe!" Sanae's voice came over the speaker and sounded of happiness and excitement. Everyone around the table immediately felt a little stress float away just from hearing the tone of her voice. "It is a quarter after ten in the morning on the first of August, 2006. Well the biggest news, at least for us, is that the lottery ticket Hiroki bought the other day… won! All of the numbers matched! Tomoyo-san told us not to cash it in until after everybody gets home safely, but it's still very exciting."

There was the sound of something moving before another voice came through the speaker.

"Tomoya, I was so glad to hear your voice. Please tell me you're still doing well. Hiroki said he would give us half of the winning lottery money and that's nice, but I just want you back again. Please come home as soon as you can!" Tomoyo urged.

Again, there was the sound of movement and another familiar voice.

"Onee-chan, I know you're there but don't worry too much about me. I am safe and sound." Ryou sounded like she was getting closer to the microphone and then added, "And, to that very special person in my life, I'm looking forward to coming home to you too."

.

"Why didn't she say my name?" Nagisa wondered aloud.

"They might not have mentioned your relationship to the Furukawa's of that world." Kyou said.

"Why? Do you think Ryou is embarrassed to talk about me?" Nagisa worried.

"Ha!" Youhei laughed, "I can guarantee you it's nothing like that. She's so proud of you I sometimes wonder if she's confused and thinks she's your mother. Even Sanae-san doesn't brag about you _that_ much."

"Really?" Nagisa's worries were dispelled by Youhei's reaction, but now she was blushing from the thought of Ryou bragging about her that much.

"It's probably for Hiroki's sake." the elder Tomoya suggested.

"Waitminit… Fujibayashi is in a relationship with Furukawa here?" the younger Tomoya remembered the mousy class representative and her overbearing and overprotective sister. To hear that she was in a relationship with another girl almost made sense. The Kyou from his world would have tried to kill any guy that got too close to her.

"Yes, and we have a darling little girl named Ushio." Nagisa said proudly.

"Huh?" the younger Tomoya's mind was having a little problem with that.

"Ushio is the daughter of Tomoya and Nagisa." the elder Tomoya explained.

"What! You and her…" the younger Tomoya looked dumbfounded.

"No. Ushio is the daughter of Tomoya and Nagisa from another parallel world. A world where the two of them were married, but they all died in an accident. She was rescued from there and brought to this world where Nagisa and Ryou adopted her."

The younger Tomoya was about to ask why his older self didn't adopt the child when he remembered that this world's Tomoya was married to Kyou. _Yeah, I wouldn't want to bring a kid within striking distance of her either._

"What?" Kyou asked the younger version of her husband when she saw the strange look on his face.

"Nothing." the younger Tomoya quickly glanced away and tried to look as innocent as possible.

.

 **Saturday evening, January 8th 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

The younger Tomoya was asleep in a hospital stretcher in the staging pergola. It hadn't made the best bed, but he had slept in worse places in his life. At least the pillow had been soft. But he awoke from an uneasy feeling to find something even more disturbing when he opened his eyes.

A tall slender young woman with blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair stood over his stretcher, watching him sleep. She seemed oddly familiar and yet, he couldn't remember her from school or the neighborhood where he grew up.

"Ah, Tomoya-kun. You're awake." the tall girl was pretty and seemed to look on him softly as if they had known each other for many years. She stroked the hair from his eyes with a gentle touch.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's the head injury but… I don't remember you." Tomoya admitted.

"I doubt you ever met me in your world. My name is Okazaki Yuki." she said with a half smile.

"Okazaki…" Tomoya's eyes opened wider and he wondered if he was going to find out that he had a sister in this universe.

"How much do you know about your father's family?" Yuki asked him.

"Nothing. I don't remember meeting any of them." Tomoya answered.

"That's because they were cruel to your father when you were very young. He was disowned because he loved your mother and wanted to raise you." Yuki told him as gently as he could.

"What!" Tomoya was outraged to hear this now. His father had never talked about either his or his wife's families. And now, to hear this…

"Please, try to remain calm. They didn't want me to tell you this because of your head injury, but the Tomoya I know… the Tomoya that I believe you are… I think you can handle this." Yuki took his hand and held it in her own.

"What?" Tomoya was curious now. Curious about a family that abandoned him and his father. And curious about this girl that had the same family name.

"Your grandmother didn't want any of that to happen, but she was overruled back then. And I… I wasn't even born yet. You have to believe that the two of us had nothing to do with it." Yuki said earnestly. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought again of the memories that never were – because of that hateful decision from long ago.

"I believe you." Tomoya said, but in truth – he _wanted_ to believe this girl. But he wasn't certain that he should.

"Take this." Yuki said as she slid a folded up paper into his hand, "I don't know if it will be the same in your world but it's where your grandmother lives in Hokkaido."

"My… grandmother?" Tomoya was stunned. He had never known that he had a grandmother until now.

"And… me." Yuki wiped away the tears from her eyes and implored, "Find me. Save me. Please?"

"I will." Tomoya couldn't help but want to do whatever he could for her.

"Promise me?" Yuki said while her face tried to sob and smile at the same time.

"I promise." Tomoya squeezed her hand.

"Thank you!" Yuki bowed to his face and kissed him on the forehead before releasing his hand and slipping through the canvas flaps and out into the dark.

Tomoya lay still for several minutes wondering if all of that had been another hallucination. But he could feel the folded paper in his hand and decided that it was another strange piece of reality that had called on him unexpectedly.

"She's a good kid." Kyou's voice said quietly from somewhere else in the darkness.

Tomoya's body immediately tensed up at the sound of her voice. A lantern was turned up and he could see her now. But the visage was not what he expected. She wasn't the avenging demon of justice and retribution that her voice always conjured in his mind. Not this time. She seemed softer somehow, but he knew better than to trust her.

"Are you really going to go looking for your relatives?" Kyou asked him.

"Yes." Tomoya thought about explaining his desire to see the family that turned him away and demand to know _why_. But, he didn't feel that he owed Kyou any explanations.

"In that case, I'll give you a couple of tips." Kyou said as she got up from the table where she had been sitting and came to stand over him about where Yuki had been. "Your father isn't the bastard you think he is. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll both be. Your grandmother wants him to come home to her. And your aunt, Yuki's mother, is _not_ to be trusted. When you find Yuki, she probably won't have the chops to make it into the university where Tomoyo is. But, if she is tutored and she attends with Tomoyo, she will be _amazing_."

"Why?" Tomoya wondered at this strangely benevolent version of the demon he had known in his own world. He couldn't recall her ever being this helpful to him before. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you." Kyou said with a sentimental smile as she brushed his hair out of his eyes just as Yuki had done.

Tomoya instinctively flinched when Kyou's hand came close to his face.

"You know… it really hurts when you do that." Kyou said with genuine sadness.

"I'm sorry but… in my world, we don't have the best history." Tomoya actually was sorry. He could see the sadness in her face that matched what he heard in her voice. Obviously, something had happened in this world that had dramatically closed the distance between the two of them. Suppressing his urge to flinch, he implored, "I won't assume you're lying. The Kyou that I knew was a lot of things I didn't like, but she was never a liar. Please tell me."

"Baka." Kyou smiled sadly and told him, "I'm doing this for you… because I really do want what is best for you." Then, like Yuki, she leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

.

An hour after his chat with the cousin he had never known and the classmate he had never understood, Tomoya was back in his universe. After all the suspense and build-up about being in a parallel world, the process to get home seemed oddly anti-climatic. The light baubles had been fascinating and feeling the air go from a cold winter night to a warm summer morning had also been interesting. But to think it all happened in the center field of an ordinary park that he had walked past hundreds of times before… was just strange.

Tomoyo was glad to see him, of course. As glad as he was to see her. It was a little disconcerting to see two of her, but he had just come from a place where there was another of him… so it wasn't as much of a shock as it might have been. He was briefly introduced to, and thanked the visitors that had fought to defend his wife, and save him. He recognized Fujibayashi Ryou, but she didn't seem to be the mousy and shy girl that she used to be. All of the introductions, greetings, and goodbyes all seemed to happen very quickly – but before he realized it, an hour had passed and it was time. From his place next to his fiancé, he watched as four of the visitors disappeared from his world.

Among those returnees were two who would be experiencing the trip back for the first time.

.

The glare from the light baubles was still in her eyes when Ryou felt the horrible sensation that she knew was coming. Every survey team that came back had one thing in common. Whether they went to a winter world or one in the heat of summer, the team members always came back frozen to the point of frostbite. It was something Kotomi had been trying to work out, but like the other pet projects she had been working on, it was shelved for now… since she was gone.

Now it was Ryou's turn to experience what each of the survey team members had already gone through several times. And… it was awful. She had thought it would be something like standing naked in a blizzard, but it was worse than that. The cold was completely penetrating. She felt the heat energy of her body ebbing away and with it, her consciousness. She could feel her mental faculties shutting down and she wondered if she would be strong enough to survive this after all. _But no… I promised… I promised I would return to…_

"Nagisa!" Ryou cried out through chattering teeth and violently shaking body.

"I'm right here." Nagisa's comforting words felt like a welcome warmth to her frozen body. Her heart rejoiced at the sound of her lovers sweet voice, and she felt as if she were floating.

Ryou couldn't tell if this was a comforting delusion as she lost consciousness or a pleasant dream for her, on her way back from that cold void. But it was a wonderfully pleasant sound to hear just now, no matter what else may be happening. Trying to find more of that blessed warmth, Ryou spun around and grabbed hold of her dream-Nagisa and held onto her tight.

"Ryou!" Nagisa held onto her too, but sounded surprised and concerned.

"Just kiss me." Ryou found the lips that meant so much to her and sealed herself to them. The dream was complete with the sounds of Nagisa moaning as their kiss increased in intimacy. Oddly, the dream included the sounds of applause.

"Um, Ryou-chan…" Nagisa struggled to get the words out as Ryou's kisses worked down her neck.

"Hmm?" Ryou moaned a response as she luxuriated in Nagisa's growing warmth. Trying to kiss her way down to Nagisa's sensitive places, she was bewildered by the presence of water around Nagisa's breasts.

"Ryou-chan, were in the tub." Nagisa's voice said gently.

"The tub?" Ryou wondered what strange direction her dream was taking her.

"Um yeah… the hot tubs in the recovery area. Um… there are a lot of people around us." Nagisa said timidly.

Ryou's eyes popped open and she could see now that she was in one of the portable hot tubs that were set up for the returning survey team members. Nagisa was in a one-piece swim suit and Ryou had her cornered against the side of the tub. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"Welcome back Dr. Fujibayashi." one of her team members said after clearing his throat.

Taking a quick look at herself, she saw that she wasn't completely nude. Per protocol, they had stripped away the frozen outer garments and she was down to her soggy underwear. Fortunately, it was a dark color – so, not entirely see-through. There was no time to succumb to embarrassment though.

"How is Tomoyo? I want a status on her recovery, as well as the other survey team members… and a towel." Ryou ordered without looking up at the people around her.

In short order, her team members had given her the condition on everyone that had come back… and a towel. Not long after that, she was in the heated tent where she could change into clean and dry clothes. Not another word had been said of her brief make-out session in the recovery tub. A smile crossed her lips as the thought crossed her mind, _It's good to be the boss._

.

 **Sunday late morning, January 9th – Ichinose Residence**

* * *

The weather was cold but dry and the plans were carried out to have a hot pot party to celebrate the success of the mission. Kyou arranged to have eight hot pots running in different places in the house, so that everyone would be able to find some food. It was necessary since there were so many people there. Of course, some of them showed up to get some face time, and then left. The mayor and the chief of police had been a few of those. The Secretary and Minister that always traveled together also left early and, for the first time, Tomoya wasn't glad to be rid of them. He wasn't sure he was ready to call them friends yet, but… it was a step in that direction.

Kobayashi made sure that everyone knew that the mission had indeed been a success. Even though they had run into trouble this time around, the test to return to a previously explored world was absolutely verified. With that knowledge, they could push forward in their efforts to find their missing Kotomi, and return her to the world where she belonged.

Kyou was still trying to come to grips with what that would really mean when she found herself tagged by Tomoyo.

"Kyou, could I have a few minutes of your time?" Tomoyo asked. She also had Kenta with her, but Isamu was surprisingly absent.

"Sure. Is it about the party?" Kyou knew that Tomoyo was also a good cook and wondered if she wanted to take over one of the hot pots.

"No, this is about you. Or rather, all the alternate yous that are out there." Tomoyo told her.

"Okay… let's step out here." she led the two out into the back yard and closed the door. It wasn't too cold for the clothes they were wearing if the conversation wasn't going to take too long. As soon as the door closed, Kyou asked, "Is there a problem… with me?"

"No. You are perfect. But my experience in the other world has opened my eyes to an issue with all the other Kyou's. You see, none of _them_ almost killed Tomoya in high school." Tomoyo told her.

"Ah!" Kyou jumped at that terrible reminder.

"You may think of that as a awful incident in your life, but it is part of what made you who you are now." Tomoyo told her.

"And, who am I now?" Kyou fired back at the person who had just exposed an old wound.

"Before the accident with Tomoya, you were brash, arrogant, and impertinent. You did things that other students would have got expelled for, but you thought it was okay because you kept getting away with them. But _the accident_ changed all of that, didn't it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes." Kyou felt the old guilt for what she had done stirring, but also the anger for Tomoyo being the one to stir it up. Her fist clenched as she met Tomoyo's eyes.

"I maintain that it was good for you to go through all of that pain. You are a more thoughtful person now. More careful with the people around you, and more considerate. You are, in my opinion, the pinnacle of all possible Fujibayashi Kyou's." Tomoyo said it as a statement rather than a cheer.

"Honestly, I can't tell whether you are insulting me or praising me." Kyou admitted.

"Some of both maybe. But the fact remains that you are certainly more level-headed and less a force of chaos than the other Kyous that have been encountered." Tomoyo said.

"I suppose there is a reason for bringing this up to me?" Kyou said while opening her hand and closing it to a fist several times. Tomoyo's insult-complements weren't exactly sitting well and she wanted to go cool off before going back to interact with people at the party that she was hosting.

"Kotomi picked me to help raise the probability of survival for the exploration teams. And right now, I see an opportunity for you to make a huge difference both in their mission success, and in their survival odds." Tomoyo then asked the lavender haired woman who now wore an expression of surprise, "Kyou, will you do this? It is something I cannot do. You are really the only one that can do this, and I am certain that it will make a difference in all the missions that follow as we look for Kotomi."

"If it will help as you say, how can I not agree to what you ask? But, what is it that you need me to do? Tomoya will not like the idea of me going on the missions." Kyou warned, but was willing to do just about anything else.

"I noticed a quirk in the Kyou from this last world. She was defensive and untrusting of everyone. Those qualities detracted from accomplishing anything quickly. However, as soon as she was given a barb, or a foil… she would concentrate her ire on that person and was willing to work with others." Tomoyo said.

"I didn't think I was like that." Kyou said defensively.

"You're not any more. But before _the accident_ , I am wondering now if Youhei didn't fill that role to some degree." Tomoyo suggested.

"I… can't deny that." Kyou had to admit. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to work with Kenta. I want you to train him to be a good foil for you. He needs to be able to taunt and needle you enough to get your ire on him, but not enough to try and kill him. And, keep in mind, you're doing this to your pre-accident standards. So, don't let him go too far." Tomoyo said.

"You're saying I used to have low standards?" Kyou didn't know about Kenta, but Tomoyo was certainly pissing her off.

"Kyou. You are now married to Okazaki Tomoya and doing a splendid job of raising Kotomi's children as your own. Your standards are higher now than they have ever been in your life. So yes, compared to the _you_ that is in the _now_ , your standards back then were abysmally low." Tomoyo said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Once again… insult mixed with compliment. You seem to be pretty good at it already. Maybe _you_ should teach him." Kyou snapped.

"No. I feel I have complete freedom to say anything I want to you without any concern of retaliation. That would not do for Kenta. If I taught him, it would likely get him killed." Tomoyo responded.

"You don't think I would ever retaliate?" Kyou preened.

"I didn't say that you wouldn't try. I said that it was not a concern. Simply put, you pose no threat to me." Tomoyo stated as if it were an axiom. There was no bravado or challenge in her voice. The words were delivered as a cold hard fact.

"Really?" Kyou had been pushed too far. Even if Tomoyo had never meant it that way, a challenge is how she saw it. "Perhaps we should put that to the test?"

"Oh." Tomoyo sighed. This had not gone as she had hoped, but perhaps it was still salvageable. "As you wish."

"Uh, Boss?" Kenta realized that things were about to get messy but it looked like Tomoyo knew what she was doing.

"Kenta, go to the bookshelf and get three hardbound books from the shelves in there. Make sure they are about the size of a Japanese – English dictionary." she told him.

"You're going to let me have a book?" Kyou wondered if the platinum blond had suddenly become suicidal.

"I will give you every advantage. Tell me where you want me to stand and I will wait there until after you throw your first book." Tomoyo said.

"And the other books?" Kyou remembered that Tomoyo had told Kenta to bring three.

"You will never get a chance to throw more than one." Tomoyo told Kyou, "But my object is not to humiliate you. When this is over, you and I will stand and bow as if this had been an exercise in martial arts. Then we will go back into the house and enjoy the party. And, you will promise to train Kenta."

"That's if _you_ win..." Kyou started to make her demands in the event that she won, but she was cut off by the irritatingly confident Tomoyo.

"There will be no other outcome."

.

Tomoyo stood six meters away from Kyou. She wasn't even getting into a defensive position as Kyou picked up the first book and prepared to throw. Kenta was standing nearby but would be hard pressed to report what happened next. The book left Kyou's hand as if it had been fired from an artillery piece. There was a blur as Tomoyo rushed Kyou and started her rapid fire kicks. The first kick sent the second book that was in Kyou's hands flying. The second kick brushed past her right cheek. The third kick brushed past her left cheek. Then Kyou suddenly found herself face down on the ground with her arm twisted up behind her back. But Tomoyo didn't keep her there long. She immediately released Kyou from the suppression hold and helped her to her feet. Then, as she said she would, she bowed in the style of a martial arts finish.

Kyou was stunned. She had never faced something that shocking before in her life. All the times that she had sparred with Tomoyo in the past, she now knew that Tomoyo had been holding back _most_ of her abilities. It had come as a great shock to realize that Tomoyo had not been a pretentious bitch all this time… she really was _that_ good. As agreed, she bowed with Tomoyo.

"I… never have been on par with you… have I?" Kyou asked through her humility as they walked back to the house.

"You got Tomoya." Tomoyo said with a half smile as they got to the door.

"Yeah." Kyou laughed a little and said, "Hey, thanks for not killing me out there."

.

 **Sunday afternoon, January 23rd – Ichinose Residence**

* * *

The briefing that was to be held in the living room of their home was really for the exploration team, but Tomoya and Kyou watched as well. They were about to be shown something that the sciency guys had worked up, but for some reason, Ryota didn't seem all that excited.

Kobayashi Jun sat at the chair across from them with a silk pouch that was only big enough to hold a deck of cards. Before opening the pull strings on the fabric bag, he gave them the explanation.

"Gentlemen, we are about to embark on the part of the operation where the focus of every mission will be to find the Kotomi of that world. If we are lucky, you will find our Kotomi and she will instantly recognize you. However, you may end up in a world with another Kotomi. That is not to be considered a disappointment though. You see, there is a very real possibility that a similar Kotomi will be able to help us narrow down our target group into something manageable. So, you know what that means."

"We'll need to try and contact every Kotomi." Kenta answered.

"That's right. And it may be very difficult to get her trust. That is why we made up these cards." Kobayashi opened the silk sack and pulled the cards out. There were only four of them, but each one was unique. He placed the cards face up on the table for all of them to see.

"The first one has a list of all of the works that were published by Kotomi's parents." Kobayashi said as he pointed to the card with the list.

"The second card has Kotomi's variation of the bosonic string S-matrix expression." he pointed to the card with the math formula on it.

"The third card is a line from the novel, 'The Dandelion Girl.' Kotomi should know the line and find it personally meaningful." he indicated a card with the phrase, "The day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday I saw a deer, and today you."

"And finally, this card." he indicated a picture with Kotomi, Tomoya, and the three children from the previous summer.

"Just a minute." Tomoya picked up the picture and studied it for a moment, then demanded, "Where is Kyou? Why did you cut her out of this picture?"

Kyou looked over Tomoya's shoulder at the picture and recognized it. They had taken it soon after returning to Japan and indeed, Kyou had been in the shot… but not anymore. She looked at the professor for an explanation but her expression showed how hurt she was.

"Please believe me that there is no intended slight." Kobayashi explained, "It's just that… the analysts believe that Kyou's presence in the picture would only confuse a Kotomi that did not share an incredibly similar experience."

"But you didn't have to edit Kyou out like that! Couldn't you just use a picture that she isn't in?" Tomoya asked.

"There weren't any." Kobayashi gave the simple answer. "In all the hundreds of family pictures with all three children, there are none that have Kotomi and you, without Kyou."

Tomoya had never realized that. Now that he thought of it, Kotomi always insisted that Kyou be in every family shot. Stunned, he looked up at Kyou's eyes. She also had a stunned… almost haunted look about her.

"It's okay, Tomoya. If it means helping to get Kotomi back… it's okay." Kyou said with a sigh of resignation.

Everyone but Tomoya turned away as Kyou left the room. Only he saw her shoulders sag and shudder as she got to the door. When she was out of sight, he handed the card back to the professor.

"…" Kobayashi was about to apologize, but was stopped by Tomoya's upturned hand.

"I don't want to hear it." Tomoya then turned to follow his wife out of the room, "I just hope it's worth it."

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

.

 **Nakodo** : matchmaker


	6. Chapter 6 - Reconciliation, Part 1

**A Special Note**

This is a special chapter for me. I was able to work with one of the FanFiction authors that inspired me to write my own Clannad Story. If you are familiar with the works of **Magnus Prime** , see if you can guess which of his works this story is in collaboration with. And yes, significant portions of this chapter and the next one, were written by Magnus Prime himself!

* * *

.

 **Monday evening, January 31st – Family Restaurant across from the Train Station**

* * *

Kenta sat opposite Tomoyo at the table. The fact that he was there alone with Tomoyo made him uneasy. The weather outside was miserable and was only supposed to get worse over the next several days. That was one of the reasons why there weren't many other people in the place at this time, so they had a good degree of privacy. Which… also didn't help his feeling of unease. But this was no secret tryst. Well, it was a secret, but it wasn't a tryst.

"How is your head?" Tomoyo glanced at his hair line but couldn't see the scar or the stitches underneath the black mop of hair.

"I'm okay. I wasn't hurt near as bad as Takeo." Kenta dismissed the injury.

"That's good. So… how has your training been coming?" Tomoyo asked.

"It was going pretty good until Kobayashi-hakase brought out them damn cards." Kenta grouched.

"I was afraid of that. I guess Kyou has been too quick to anger since then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Naw, the opposite. She's been really blue." Kenta relayed his recent experience, "I gave her a couple of days then lobbed a really mild one at her. It wasn't even a new one. Something I'd said a couple of times before and she just batted it away. But this time… she started crying."

"Kyou?" Tomoyo blinked and wondered if she had heard right, "Fujibayashi Kyou?"

"Yep. I apologized real quick, but it didn't stop the tears." Kenta said.

"I guess this was a bit much for her then." Tomoyo wondered if she should apologize as well.

"I don't think it was us." Kenta frowned and stared into the blackness of his coffee, "She's been like that ever since she saw that damn picture."

"Hmm… that means you haven't had any practice for a week. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tomoyo was concerned and wondered if she should call off his _special instructions_ and have him just behave normally this time.

"I think I can do it. I mean… if you really think it will make a difference for the mission success." Kenta wanted to show what he could do, and he didn't want to let The Boss down.

"All right… but I don't like the idea of you going in cold. See if you can use that skill on anyone else. The more comfortable you are with it, the more natural it will be for you when you meet an other-world Kyou."

"No problem. So, if we're done here – I'm ready for you to take me to that love hotel down the street." Kenta tried a barb to show Tomoyo that he was indeed ready to play his part. But he started to panic when Tomoyo unexpectedly blushed at the suggestion. "I… I was just showing you… I didn't really mean…"

"I know." Tomoyo lowered her voice and looked away as she confessed, "As it happens, I am meeting Isamu there when we leave this restaurant."

"Yeah…" _I probably didn't need to know that._ Kenta thought to himself as he took a desperate sip at his coffee.

"All right then. If we're done here. I'll see you tomorrow at the park." Tomoyo said as she got up to leave.

"Right. And Boss…" Kenta called out as he also got up to leave.

"Yes?" Tomoyo turned to see Kenta slipping the finger of one hand through the circled thumb and finger of the other hand in a _very_ suggestive way.

"Enjoy your meating." Kenta said with a pleasant smile.

Tomoyo turned away from Kenta with a fierce blush and thought, _Perhaps… you don't need any more training after all._

.

 **Tuesday, February 1, 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Even though Isamu and Kenta had been on the last trip, the decision had been made that they should both go on this first Kotomi-search mission as well. Tomoyo was not thrilled with the idea of Isamu going twice in a row, but she understood the importance of this mission. According to the data coming from both Hokkaido and Houston, there was a very strong probability of this being a prime target world. What kind of target was still unclear, so they weren't sure whether they would be traveling to the universe where Kotomi had gone, or if they would be making contact with that world's Kotomi.

Both possibilities were desirable though. Being able to retrieve their Kotomi would be the best result, but being able to contact another Kotomi and possibly get her help would also be good. And it was that second possibility that they were being the most careful about.

The Kotomi from their own universe was shy, but not as much as she had been in her past. Years of living with Tomoya and Kyou, as well as the experience of going to college on her own… these experiences had helped her to overcome much of her social anxiety. But that might not be the case for every Kotomi. After all, they had already discovered differences in the Kyous and Nagisas that they had encountered.

To prepare for the chance of encountering a Kotomi with social skills ranging from congenial to a complete shut-in, the team members had been trained for the last week, in approach techniques by specialists that Kobayashi-hakase had brought in. They had been primed with key facts and phrases that should help in establishing trust and… belief. But, they were also cautioned that nothing is foolproof.

They had also decided that secrecy was not an issue with respect to Kotomi. All the evaluations and simulations had suggested that, even if she was frightened and unresponsive, she wouldn't call the police unless her safety was threatened. So, there were no restrictions on revealing anything… or everything to Kotomi.

"What if… what if they find that the Kotomi there is a miserable shut-in, or destitute? Should they bring her back like they did with Ushio?" Tomoyo asked as the group sat in the heated tent and waited for the time to count down.

"And then what?" Kobayashi asked. "It may sound cold, but I doubt a Kotomi in that state could be of any use to us. And, dragging her here would just frighten and confuse her. I know it sounds cold, but the best thing to do in that situation would be to try and contact that world's Tomoya or me, and see if either of them would be willing to try and help her."

"I…" Tomoyo wanted to object to such a cold decision, but the old man's logic was sound. "I guess you're right."

"Bring her back if she's sick or injured though." Tomoya said while he stared at the ripples that played across his dark coffee. "Now that we know we can go back to the same world, we can at least heal her up before we send her back." Then, looking up from his coffee and over to Ryou he asked, "Unless you think that would be a bad idea."

"No… we could do that." Ryou agreed, but not very enthusiastically. There were other things on her mind about this mission that most other people weren't thinking about. She still hadn't heard what bringing their Kotomi back would do to her sister's status. Sure, from a legal standpoint Kotomi's marriage to Tomoya was dissolved when she was declared dead. So her re-appearance wouldn't negate Kyou's marriage, but that wasn't her concern. Her onee-chan was finally married to the guy she had liked since her second year in high school… so would Kotomi's reappearance destroy that happiness?

Then again, Kyou-chan hadn't been very happy since Kotomi disappeared. There were a few times when she smiled and laughed, but Ryou could see the sadness in the way Kyou carried herself, the dark circles appearing under her eyes, the sighs and the far off stares. She knew her sister well and her continued suffering deeply concerned Ryou. Perhaps it would be best then. Even if Tomoya divorces onee-chan and remarries Kotomi to put everything back the way it was… Maybe that would make onee-chan happy again. Or at least… happier than she was now. But Ryou still didn't think that was something that _she_ could accept.

"All right, all my men are in position. The park and the surrounding streets are all secure." Youhei reported as he entered the tent wearing his parka and carrying a police radio in one of his gloved hands.

"Anybody here to watch this time?" Tomoya asked.

"With this crummy weather? Not a chance!" Youhei laughed. His parka was covered with sleet and ice and there was frozen mud on his boots. By the way the heavy canvas of the tent had been flapping and popping, there was obviously some gusting wind out there as well.

"Teams to ready positions." the other radio's in the room crackled to life with the countdown announcements, "Ten minutes to sensor ball drop."

"Hopefully, it will be sunny and warm on the other side." Mikio said as he got up from the table along with everyone else in the room. He smiled when he noticed that they were all strapping on their winter gear along with the four members of the survey team. Technically, only the survey team needed to go out in this awful weather, but no-one would use that excuse. It was a precedent that had been set from the very beginning. No matter the weather or the time, every one of them would see the survey team off when they stepped into the target circle.

The tent flap opened up and a blast of icy wind greeted them for their walk to the baseball diamond's outfield. No-one spoke, they were all concentrating on keeping their footing on the icy path in the darkness broken the by momentary illumination of handheld flashlights. In addition to those balance issues, no-one wanted to expose their faces in the cold and wet weather for chitchat. When they got to the roped off entrance to the target area, their earbuds and headsets crackled to life and they paused to hear what the remote probe had reported.

"Match for time is within five minutes. Weather conditions on the other side are… the same as ours as well. No movement detected in sensor range." the technician reported.

"This is Kobayashi. The match for time tells us already that this is not where our Kotomi went. However, the nearly identical conditions mean that this world may be very similar to our own. If that is the case, their Kotomi may be of immeasurable help to us. The mission is a go. Gook luck men." Kobayashi announced through his headset, then immediately covered his face back up with his balaclava. The four men on the survey team gave a thumbs-up, then picked up their bags and tool boxes and trudged through the nearly frozen mud to the target circle.

"Team comm." Isamu said to his voice controlled audio. "You guys can hear me?"

Kenta, Mikio, and Ryota all replied.

"You heard the weather report. It will be as shitty on the other side as it is here. So, let's go to the Furukawa bakery first. If there are no lights on, we head for the Ichinose house. If we have no luck there, we come back here and dial up an early exit. I don't want anyone freezing to death, even if hakase thinks this world is promising. We can always try this place again. You guys got that?" Isamu told them.

"Got it." Mikio replied.

"Yep." Ryota said.

"Mom, are we there yet?" Kenta whined.

"Cut that shit out." Isamu gruffed.

"Hey, at least I didn't call ya Boss." Kenta chuckled as the countdown started.

"Ten seconds on my mark… now." the voice intoned as the first light baubles appeared.

The seconds counted down and the team watched as the number of light baubles increased and began to swirl around them. Predictably, they seemed to be completely unaffected by the sleet as they danced and spun madly about.

"Two." the blizzard of baubles intensified to a complete white out.

"One." now the frenzied light baubles were rushing up into the air and… gone.

.

The gallery watched the empty space where there friends and comrades had recently been standing only a few moments before. Then, as one, they turned and headed back to the prep tent.

Once inside the warmer tent, overcoats and balaclavas began to come off. Everyone kept their hats and gloves on though. The tent wasn't _that_ warm.

"You sent them off in weather like this?" Tomoya asked with a bit of surprise, "Don't get me wrong. I want Kotomi back as much as anyone, but…"

"Isamu is a good man. If it's too much for them, he'll come back for an early pickup." Tomoyo defended her boyfriend.

"I know that. I didn't mean to suggest anything bad about him… or anyone. I just… wish the conditions had been better." Tomoya was someone who was better at showing his concern than expressing it. He wished Kyou could be with him now, but she would need her rest to teach her classes in the morning and had to turn in earlier.

"Tomoya… maybe you haven't realized this." Kobayashi-hakase told him, "Kotomi has touched the lives of everyone in this room. Unless the condition on the other side of that gate had been truly dire, I would have had a revolt on my hands if I had tried to stop them from going."

"Dat be da chooth!" Iwao growled.

"Hell ya!" Takeo said while he struggled to get his coat off. His arm was still in a sling and it was difficult with only one hand. Takeshi was next to him and grabbed the garment to make the task a little easier.

"Ain't nuthin for da likes of us. Jus a little wind and rain. You lets us deal wit dat and we'll let you takes care of all da lawyerin." Takeshi boasted.

"Yeah… I guess that's all I can do." Tomoya looked down at his gloved hands and wished that he could be on that mission now.

"Hey now, don be takin it like dat." Iwao said in a friendlier voice.

"Takeshi dint mean no insult." Takeo prodded the tough next to him, "Tell him Takeshi."

"Naw, I dint mean nothin like that. I knows what you has to do. Da professah splained it all to us." Takeshi told Tomoya.

"Huh?" Tomoya looked up at Kobayashi-hakase and then over at Takeshi and Takeo.

"We can only go on dees explorations cause of all da science. Witout da science, we caint go no-wheres. An dere ain't no science witout money dat pays for it. An dere ain't no money witout you – doin your lawyerin." Takeo greatly paraphrased what Kobayashi-hakase had said.

In fact, the good 'professor' had his head in his hands in disbelief of how Takeo had butchered the language in the process of repeating his explanation.

"So dats how we see it. You gots to do yer job or we caint do ours." Takeshi tried his hand at summarizing Takeo's paraphrasing. It didn't sound much better, but it was at least more succinct.

"I… I really appreciate that you guys understand." Tomoya told them, "In fact, I'll be heading for Tokyo in the morning. The MEXT is going to have me shaking hands and smiling at a lot of people for the next several days. With any luck, we may be able to secure enough grants to get us through to the end of the year."

"Hey, dats great Tomoya-kun!" Iwao bellowed.

"I haven't done it yet." Tomoya cautioned them not to start celebrating too early and added, "That also means that I won't be here when the team gets back."

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to send you updates." Tomoyo said as she held up her smartphone.

.

 **Tuesday, February 1, 2011 – Parallel World; The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

To the members of the survey team, it seemed that nothing had happened at all. It was still dark, cold, and wet.

"No footprints." Mikio said. The four of them had been standing back to back and he had been facing the direction of the way they had come. So, when his flashlight swept the ground, he had a good view of the trampled frozen mud… but it was smooth now.

"All right, let's get moving. Bakery first." Isamu called out. Soon, the four of them were walking through the park towards the familiar Furukawa home.

After several minutes of tramping through this world's frozen mud, they arrived at the street across from the familiar bakery, but it didn't look good. The bakery was there, but it was dark and the metal shutters were closed across the entrance. With the weather and this discovery, the group was beginning to feel like this trip was ill fated. But, it wasn't time to give up yet. Following Isamu's plan, they started their long walk to the Ichinose house.

Admittedly, it wasn't a long walk under normal circumstances, but when every step you take is done carefully to make sure you don't slip and fall on some frozen patch… it can be an _awfully_ long walk. On the positive side, no-one was out for a stroll to see these four men walking down the street at such an odd hour.

They were about two thirds of the way to the Ichinose house, and coming up to a street intersection, when Ryota thought he saw something off in the distance.

"Hey… I see flashing lights." Ryota pointed up the street in the direction they were traveling.

"Cops?" Mikio looked back the other way and listened for sirens.

"Nope. It looks more like a car's emergency flashers." Ryota said as he squinted into the darkness.

"Your eyes are better than mine. I don't see anything." Isamu admitted, then asked, "How far away are they?"

"Hard to tell in this weather… but maybe a hundred meters." Ryota guessed.

"So, we'll be walking right past them." Isamu knew that they would be on this road until after the bridge and that was at least a kilometer away.

"What do we do… mom?" Kenta snickered.

"Seriously?" Mikio wanted to smack Kenta on the back of the head. But with everyone dressed the same and faces covered up with balaclavas and winter hats, he couldn't tell which one of the other three was the one making the wisecracks.

"If it's just a vehicle problem, Ryota and I will offer assistance. Kenta and Mikio continue on to the Ichinose house.

"What if it's a crash?" Ryota asked.

"I dunno. I'd like to help if we can, but we just can't take the risk of getting involved with cops here." Isamu replied. He sighed, then said, "We'll see when we get there. You guys know what to do, right?"

The three of them nodded their heads.

"All right then… let's go." Isamu said as he stepped into the street with Ryota toward the distant flashing lights.

.

Kotomi was beginning to panic. If it was just her in the car, it wouldn't have been so bad. But her pregnant friend was in the passenger seat next to her and Kotomi knew that she was uncomfortable. Of course, she imagined that anyone that was close to their eighth month of pregnancy must be uncomfortable in any situation. But this was intolerable. The two of them had been sitting in her car for the past three hours waiting for the roadside assistance service to show up, but they had just called to say that there would be another hour delay due to the weather.

She had taken Kyou shopping and the last stop had been the Furukawa Bakery both to pick up some things for the pantry, and for a nice visit with Nagisa's family. And, it had been a nice visit too… but now they were trapped. More than halfway back to her house, Kotomi could probably walk the distance, but there was no way Kyou would make it in her state.

Kotomi tried calling a cab, but they were dealing with the same weather that the roadside assistance service was, and their delays were even longer. She even tried changing the tire herself, but she lacked the strength to get the lug nuts off the wheel.

"I am sorry, Kyou-chan; I do not know what to do." Kotomi lamented.

"It's fine." Kyou grunted. "I'll try to hold out until one of them shows up. It doesn't help that this kid decided to take up kicking practice with my bladder."

"Kicking?!" Kotomi grabbed for her phone yet again. "Sh-Should I call for an ambulance?"

"Just calm down, Kotomi; if I have to, I'll pop open the door and hide behind it to pee in the-"

TAP-TAP-TAP

Both women looked to the source of the sound to find someone just outside the car, wearing a mask. Kotomi started to scream, but Kyou quickly covered her mouth. "What do you want?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Are you folks okay?" Isamu asked the two women in the front seat of the car.

Kotomi cracked the passenger window open just enough to let sound in. "H-Hello…"

"We saw you at the side of the road, and wanted to see if we could help." Isamu said, gesturing to his partner. He thought he recognized the driver's voice, but decided to wait until he could be sure without scaring them. Just in case it actually was Kotomi, he opened up his balaclava to reveal his face, then brought up a flashlight so the women could see the face of the person they were talking to. "Can we help?"

"P-Please." Kotomi replied nervously. "The f-front-right tire is flat, and I am n-not strong enough to change it."

"We'll take care of it." Isamu said with the friendliest smile he could muster before lowering the balaclava again. "Go ahead and open the back."

.

"No arguments!" Isamu said firmly when he and Ryota got to the back of the vehicle.

"Huh?" Ryota sounded surprised.

"I don't care if it's sleeting. We are changing this tire for them." Isamu was ready to tell Ryota of his suspicion that the driver was Kotomi when Ryota's response shocked him.

"Of course we are." Ryota laughed as he pulled the spare tire out of the back, "Why would we abandon the people we're looking for?"

"What? How did you know the driver is Kotomi?" Isamu hissed while he carried the jack and the tire tool.

"I wasn't for sure about the driver, but the passenger is definitely Kyou-chan and she is _waaaay_ pregnant." Ryota said, sounding impressed with Kyou's condition. Then he crouched down in the street next to the flat tire and started searching for the jack point.

"Huh? How could you tell? It was dark inside the car." Isamu asked.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Ryota answered with a question as he reached up to touch the side of the hat he was wearing over his balaclava. Immediately, the visor popped down in front of his eyes and he said, "Night vision – passive infrared and ultraviolet."

Isamu could say nothing. He realized he was fuming, but Ryota hadn't done anything wrong. Being honest, it was himself that he was upset with. As Ryota had said, he had forgotten the function of some of his own gear. Of course Ryota would remember, he's always been enamored with all the neat gadgets that the exploration team gets to use. _But, as the leader, I should have…_

"It's probably best you didn't use yours though." Ryota said as he reached out to Isamu for the jack.

"Why is that?" Isamu asked.

"The visor would have made you look a little too weird, don't you think. I mean, how often have you heard of a couple of repairmen taking a midnight stroll in a sleet storm while wearing night vision glasses." Ryota grunted as he turned the crank and made the little jack expand.

"Yeah, I guess so." Isamu conceded but he thought the description was pretty strange even without the night vision component. As soon as Ryota was finished expanding the jack, he took the tire tool and made short work of the lug nuts. With the two of them working on the tire, it actually took them longer to crank the car up and back down than the part where they switched out the tire.

"By the way… that flashlight trick. You shouldn't do that again." Ryota said while pulling the collapsed jack out from underneath the car.

"Why?" Isamu had thought it was a polite thing to do on a dark night.

"You shined the light up at your face from down near your chest." Ryota recalled.

"Yeah, so?" Isamu asked while taking the jack and tire tool back from Ryota.

"Have you ever seen a horror movie?" Ryota intended his question to jog Isamu's memory of the stereotypical horror movie lighting technique.

"Sure, but I don't see what that has to do with… oh." Isamu fumed again but this time he didn't hold it back from Ryota, "Alright smart-ass, let's see if you can think up a way to get Kotomi to let us talk to her for a while?"

"No way! I'm good with gadgets, not people. That's what _you're_ for." Ryota said as he opened the back of the car, to put the tools and the ruined tire away. "I'll take care of this stuff, you go talk to Kotomi-chan."

.

Kotomi and Kyou had been watching the men from inside the comfort of the car. Kyou briefly nibbled on her lower lip as they felt the car occasionally shift. The job didn't look too difficult for them, but she felt a sense of compassion as she watched them working in the freezing rain.

"We should invite them for tea. They didn't have to do this for us, and the weather is awful."

"B-But…what if they are bad men?" Kotomi protested.

The purple-haired woman snorted a laugh. "Seriously? This is Japan, where bad guys are too lazy to be out in weather like this."

"That…is true." Kotomi conceded. "While I am not comfortable having strangers in my home…if you say that it is all right, then I will trust your judgment."

"Besides, if they cause trouble…" Kyou carefully pulled a book out of her bag. "I've got it covered."

"K-Kyou-chan…" Kotomi giggled. She could clearly remember the slim and athletic Kyou from high school – hurling a textbook with incredible accuracy and force. But the idea of this waddling, pregnant woman throwing a textbook was providing Kotomi with some much needed comic relief on this stressful night.

"Huh?" Kyou wondered what Kotomi thought was so funny, but before she could ask, the man with the open balaclava was back at Kotomi's window.

"We're done with the tire, Ko… miss." Isamu said while scratching his head and trying to seem as inoffensive as possible. He knew he needed to somehow ask Kotomi if they could talk for a bit, "Um…"

"Would you two like to come to my house and have some tea?" Kotomi blurted out. She had wanted to invite them more naturally, but once she got the courage to speak, all of the words just seemed to tumble out. But the man didn't seem to mind – in fact, he seemed very pleased.

"Yes. Thank you very much!" Isamu and Ryota both bowed before climbing into the back of Kotomi's car.

Good job! Ryota gave his leader a thumbs-up for securing the needed invitation.

Isamu rolled his eyes. He knew that it had been dumb luck and had nothing to do with his charm or charisma.

Seat-belted in place, with their bags and tool boxes in their laps, they certainly didn't look like they could try something sudden. This made Kotomi a bit more comfortable about taking Kyou's advice.

Isamu and Ryota watched as they passed two more men struggling down the street in the sleet. The car hadn't gone very far so Isamu guessed that the other two had watched him and Ryota change the tire. It was good of them to stick around as backup, but he didn't like the fact that they would be out in the cold that much longer.

.

"We are home." Kotomi called out to her empty house. Well, previously empty house. She hadn't had this many guests over in a long time. Sure, Tomoya and Kyou visited often, but this time there were two… strangers. _Strangers! In… in my house?_

Kyou could feel Kotomi's unease and reached out to her to give her some assurance.

"Before we come in, we should probably go through the introductions." Isamu said while he and Ryota stayed in the foyer.

"Yes… yes, of course. I am Ichinose Kotomi, and this is my house. You are welcome here." Kotomi executed the greeting that Tomoya and Kyou had been helping her with. Her eyebrow quirked when she realized that this was the first time she had the opportunity to use it, outside of practice. She turned to let Kyou have her turn, but her friend wasn't there. "Kyou-chan?"

"I believe she had to go… pick some flowers." Isamu offered, "If you like, we can wait here until she gets back."

"Um…" Kotomi was tempted to accept the offer, but she also wanted Kyou to be proud of her for being able to do this on her own. "I will be okay. Please continue."

"I am Urakawa Isamu. Thank you for your hospitality." Isamu bowed and started taking off his shoes.

"I am Samani Ryota. Thank you for your hospitality." Ryota bowed and followed Isamu's example.

"Would you… like us to call you Kotomi-chan?" Isamu prompted.

"Yes. That would be nice." Kotomi did find that kind of address more comfortable.

"If you like, please call us Isamu-kun and Ryota-kun." Isamu suggested.

"Yes, that would be very nice. Please come in and I will start the tea." Kotomi was thrilled with her ability to handle this conversation with strangers alone. She headed into the kitchen with a smile on her face as she thought of how Kyou-chan might praise her for this accomplishment.

.

When Kyou got back from the bathroom, the two men had struggled out of their cold weather overcoats and headgear. Neither of them were exceptionally tall, but they both looked like they had seen some rough times. Then again, they were carrying tool boxes in sleeting weather at night, so whatever profession they were in would probably toughen up anyone. Strangely, they seemed completely at ease in Kotomi's house.

Still, she didn't know anything about them and they were now _inside_ the house. Remembering what she had promised to Kotomi in the car, she stopped by the big bookshelf in the living room and selected a couple of sturdy looking books before coming back to the table.

Ryota noticed Kyou coming back into the room with the reference books in her hand and gave Isamu a nudge. Both of them were quite familiar with what the lavender haired woman could do with a hard bound book. Trying not to look nervous, they sat up a little straighter in their chairs.

"Ah, Kyou-chan! This is Isamu-kun and Ryota-kun." Kotomi gestured to the two men as she set down the hot pot of tea and the cups.

"So, it's not that we are ungrateful for the help tonight, but what has you boys out late on such an awful night?" Kyou asked as she took her seat at the table.

"Before I tell you my story, I would like to show you some cards. This isn't a trick. These cards were made specifically for you." Isamu said to Kotomi.

"Lemme see those." Kyou demanded, grabbing the cards as Isamu handed them over. She looked through them, one at a time. "None of this makes sense to me, but it doesn't look like a trick or any…thing…" she trailed off as her look of irritation faded.

"Kyou-chan…what is wrong?"

"Oh…my…god…" Kyou breathed as she stared at the last card. She handed all but that card to Kotomi, which she kept to study intently.

Kotomi accepted the cards with a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?" she asked, then looked at the first card. "These…are my parents' published works." She flipped to the second. "This…looks like the bosonic string S-matrix expression, but…it has been modified, somehow." She flipped to the third card and blushed crimson. "I…I recognize this passage, yes."

"Day before yes-" Ryota started to recite the passage from memory.

"Please, stop." Kotomi interrupted as the taller of the two men started to quote the well-known line from 'The Dandelion Girl'. "That…carries some sad memories for me."

"Oh, sorry." Ryota looked down at his tea, then nervously over at Kyou who had a hand absently resting on one of the thick reference books.

Kotomi nodded quietly before flipping to the next card, only it was the first card again. "Kyou-chan; may I see the card you are holding?"

"Huh?" Kyou blurted, snapping out of her trance. "Uh, Kotomi? I'm not sure you'd want to see this one."

"Why not?" Kotomi asked innocently.

Kyou sighed heavily before handing the card to her, and Kotomi noticed that her friend wouldn't look her in the eye. "Take a look, but you might regret it."

"Why?" Kotomi asked as her eyes settled on the face of the last card, and her breath caught in her throat.

On the front of the card was an image…of Tomoya, herself, and three children.

"Wh-What is this?" she demanded in a trembling voice as the card in her hand started to shake.

Isamu opened his mouth, closed it as he rubbed at his head, then opened his mouth again. "I'm sorry, Kotomi-chan; the Kotomi in that picture is from…our universe."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tears starting to well.

"Have you been working on the research that your parents started. Something to do with parallel universes?" Isamu asked.

She paled, causing Kyou to sit up fully with a look of alarm. "H-How did you know?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, the Kotomi from our universe did. She created a device that would allow a few people to travel to these alternate universes." He exchanged a glance with Ryota before continuing. "He and I are actually from that Kotomi's universe." he finished while gesturing at the picture.

"You're full of shit." Kyou declared matter-of-factly.

"They are not." Kotomi countered. "While anyone could have generated a list of my parents' works, this equation…" she said, picking up the second card, "…looks like one that I have been working on for quite some time."

"And you're going to trust them based just on that?" Kyou asked, incredulous.

Her friend nodded solemnly. "There is no way anyone could have discovered my work; I have been working this out on paper rather than on a computer."

Kyou carefully leaned over to look at the equation card again. "I can't make any sense of it, but if you know what it is…" she shrugged with her hands. "You trusted me earlier; I guess I can return the favor."

"Thank you, Kyou-chan." She handed that card back to Isamu with a still-trembling grip. "P-Please do not sh-show me that photo ever again." she said, her breath catching several times.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you any distress, Kotomi-chan. That was never my intent." Isamu gave an apologetic bow to the purple haired woman sitting across the table.

Following his leader's example, Ryota made the apologetic gesture as well. He picked up on Kotomi's sullen mood after looking at the cards, but he said nothing though. He knew that conversation was not his forte, unless it was with a bunch of like-minded gearheads talking about things with processors and memory… and sensors.

 _Sensors?_ That gave Ryota an idea. A way for him to make his way into some conversation he could take part in, and a way to bring Kotomi out of her melancholy: a toy. Well, he thought of these things as toys. The research and development teams that made the high tech gadgets insisted that they were far too expensive and delicate to be a 'toy' but _they_ weren't on the exploration team. They might whine and yell a lot, but if sacrificing one of the special gadgets in the hidden drawer of their tool boxes meant saving a life or success of a mission… he would do it. And, he was reasonably sure that he would have Kobayashi-hakase's or Tomoyo-sama's backing if he did. That being the case…

Kyou's eyes followed the quieter of the two men's movements as he leaned over and opened up the zipper on the bag he was carrying. He could be reaching for anything, so her hand moved across the reference book to take hold of the sturdy hard-bound tome by its binding… just in case. But, her concern changed to confusion when he lifted what appeared to be a soccer ball. Moving it over the center of the table, he let it drop the few centimeters to the table surface.

 _Clank!_ The ball hit the table and did not bounce.

"Clank?" Kyou eyed the odd soccer ball with suspicion.

"What is it, Kyou-chan?" Kotomi asked, still wiping the moisture from her eyes.

Kyou pointed at the ball, which hadn't moved from its spot on the table. "The ball went 'clank'.

Kotomi looked at the ball, then back to her friend. "And it is not supposed to do that?"

Kyou almost gave a smart-alecky reply before she remembered who she was talking to. "No, soccer balls normally don't do that; they're supposed to bounce."

"I see…" Kotomi inspected the ball for several seconds before directing her gaze to Isamu. "Why does your ball not bounce?"

"Boss?" Ryota looked at Isamu to see if he should continue with what he had started.

"Boss?" Kyou prompted with a grin as she looked over at the girl genius.

"Don't call me Boss! But yeah… tell them anything they want to know about it." Isamu had to hold in his anger at Ryota for breaking one of the cardinal rules in front of this world's Kotomi and Kyou.

"Our Kotomi calls it a truncated icosahedron. It is designed to look like a soccer ball, but it is actually full of sensors and a transmitter. It has a diagnostic mode. Would you like to see it? It isn't dangerous or anything." Ryota promised.

Kotomi looked from Kyou to the men and back before settling curious eyes on the ball. "P-Please proceed."

"All right, if you look at the ball, you'll see a little sparkly thing at the center of each dark pentagon. And, you'll notice that two of the pentagons are dark blue instead of black. If you push in on both of them at the same time and hold them there for five seconds…" Ryota explained while he was doing it, so the diagnostic started as he took his hands away. Kyou didn't think that she would need to explain to Kotomi that soccer balls shouldn't make a bell sound - but even a complete sports novice would know that the dark pentagons on the ball shouldn't suddenly extend from the surface of the ball randomly, spin around, and then retract back into the ball.

"Kyou-chan; may I assume that soccer balls are not supposed to do that, either?" Kotomi asked, cocking her head at the sight with an expression of interest.

"Y-Yeah," Kyou replied, staring wide-eyed at the sensor ball. "you're supposed to kick-"

*DING DONG*

At the same moment that the doorbell rang, a voice in Isamu's ear announced, "It's us."

"Now what idiot would be out in this weather?" Kyou said, momentarily distracted. "And at this time?"

"Just a moment." Isamu said as Kyou started to get up with one of the reference books in her hand. He needed to explain quickly, "The guys at the door. There are two of them. They are the other two members of the exploration team."

"Exploration team?" Kyou stopped almost mid-step with a look of suspicion.

"Yeah, the sciency guys open one of those gates and four of us get sent to another world." Isamu replied.

" _Sciency_ …" Kyou snorted with a smirk at the uneducated sound of the word.

"Yeah… we got that expression from you. Or rather, our world's Kyou-chan." Isamu admitted.

"Y-Yeah…" Kyou mumbled, her smirk fading.

"Do you send the soccer ball ahead of you?" Kotomi intuited.

"Yes." Ryota answered.

"Amazing…" she breathed.

"Um… about the guys at the door…" Isamu was liking that the conversation was flowing fairly well, but his friends were freezing outside and he wanted to steer the talk back to them, "This isn't a trick. Our expeditions are always four guys. I can send them away if you want, but it is awful cold outside and, if it's okay with you, I'd like to let them warm up a little before I send them back." Isamu appealed to the two women. He knew the one to convince was Kyou. Kotomi was still fascinated with the sensor ball in front of her.

"They can come in," Kyou started, "but before they do, I need to explain something." She flicked her wrist. There was a blur of motion, immediately followed by a muffled sound of a blunt object making an impact on something soft. A dictionary suddenly appeared in a gap in the cushions between the two men, who lurched away from the sudden impact. "Don't cause any trouble."

"We won't." Isamu promised. Having long heard the stories of Kyou's famous dictionary attack, seeing the real thing was impressive.

"W-We promise." Ryota added, still eyeing the tome. He hadn't paid as much attention to the character stories as Isamu had. Ever the gearhead, his attention had always been drawn to the gizmos and gadgets. So, his reaction showed a bit more surprise at the lavender haired woman's display of strength.

 _Good, 'cause Kotomi has a lot of books here and I'm not afraid to use them!_ ...was what Kyou was about to say, but there was something about their reactions that seemed odd. Or rather… their lack of the expected reaction. Sure, the taller skinny guy seemed adequately surprised, but the other guy seemed like he had been expecting it. Considering that they had a 'Kyou' in their universe, though…

.

"Wow, check it out. She still has the original dining room." Mikio said as he peered into the formal dining room from the living room.

"Yeah, and there's no wing on this house. So that means, she still has the original study." Kenta said as he gazed up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Kyou eyed both of the new visitors carefully.

"Well, ya see…" Kenta was about to regale Kyou with the amazing upgrades they had built onto the Ichinose house in their universe. Both he and Mikio had been listening in on the conversation as they approached the house, so they knew that Isamu had already told them that they were from a parallel world. What they didn't get from eavesdropping on the conversation was a sense of just how far along Kyou's pregnancy was. Kenta was momentarily frozen in mid sentence by the sight of her _very_ pregnant form.

Mikio turned to see what had shut up the wisecracking Kenta and saw Kyou's profile too.

"What?" Kyou asked at the shocked look on their faces.

"Wow, you're… really pregnant." Kenta blurted out.

"You're gonna make Tomoya-san so happy." Mikio added.

"Tomoya? Of course he's happy! Why wouldn't he...be..."Kyou trailed off, wondering just how much these guys knew about her relationship with Tomoya."Oh...right, _your_ Tomoya…"

"Can I take a picture of you?" Kenta asked purely as a formality. The 'hats' that all of the survey team were wearing had hidden cameras that had been taking digital pictures since they had arrived in this world which made the request for permission pointless. But this Kyou didn't know that.

"Why…Why would you want a picture of me?" Kyou asked with a bit of surprise. Ever since the sixth month of her pregnancy she thought she was looking more and more like a fat cow. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want a picture of her now.

"It would make our Tomoya really happy… at least I think it would." Kenta replied.

"Isn't your Tomoya married to Kotomi? Why would a picture of me being pregnant mean anything to _him_?" Kyou demanded.

"Oh… uh…" Kenta realized his gaffe too late. Kyou was nowhere near Kotomi's intellect, but that didn't mean she was stupid.

"Into the living room, _now_!" Kyou barked. Their hesitance told her that something was amiss. And she didn't like things being amiss when she and Kotomi were alone with four strangers, so she figured that the best thing to do would be to get them all in the same room where she could keep her eyes on them _._

Isamu heard Kyou's shout and he knew one or both of the other two guys had said something they shouldn't have. His odds-on favorite would have to be Kenta. Sure enough, Mikio and Kenta looked like prisoners while Kyou stood behind them with that reference book firmly gripped in her hand. But worse than that, the air around her head seemed to be losing definition and becoming dark. _Oh boy, this would be the 'dark aura Kyou' that Tomoya-san warned us about. If her anger gets to the point that her eyes seem to glow like red hot embers, we're all dead._

"I want to know _everything_!" Kyou demanded while she waved the heavy book at them as if it was a single sheet of paper.

"I will tell you everything you want to know. I won't lie or deceive you. But… if you would allow me a moment to explain why we are here… I think it would clear up a lot of the misunderstandings." Isamu offered.

"Make it quick." Kyou ordered.

"In their second year of High School, our Kyou-chan threw a reference book at Tomoya-kun. She said that she never expected it to hit him. He had been able to dodge her attacks several times before. But this time, he wasn't able to... and it hit him squarely in the face. He would have died if it had not been for the immediate first aid that he got from Ryou-chan." Isamu told the story as he had been instructed to memorize it.

Kotomi gasped with her hand to her mouth, but Kyou kept her gaze steady and unflinching.

"Kyou-chan was pretty messed up after that and her friends were worried that she might do something… drastic. It was mostly Kotomi-chan and Tomoya-kun that saved her. They were the only ones that could." Isamu paused for a moment since this next part was fairly risky. But this was what his Kyou-chan had told him to say in this situation… so it was probably his best bet. He answered her glare with a look of appeal and told her, "Our Kyou-chan told me to tell you this: Tomoya-kun was the only one that could save her, because she loved him."

"I did? I mean...she did?" The book in Kyou's hand lowered just noticeably.

"He married Kotomi-chan, but Kyou-chan was always with them. When Kotomi-chan went to study abroad in America, she took Tomoya-kun and Kyou-chan with her. When they came back, she lived with them in this house, and she helped raise... " Isamu stopped when he remembered how Kotomi had mentioned that she didn't want to ever see that picture again. He wanted to look at Kotomi to see if he had already hurt her, but he was afraid of taking his eyes off Kyou at the moment.

"Your Kyou helped raise their kids, didn't she?" Kyou said, the book lowering even more. A quick glance at her friend showed her with an open look of shock.

"Yes. But Kyou-chan is much more to them now." Isamu ground his teeth for a moment at the necessity of hurting Kotomi by saying this in front of her. But both Tomoya and Kyou had been certain that another Kotomi would understand… and might even make her happy if she heard the next part. With that in mind, he forged ahead, "Our Kotomi is lost to us. She went into one of the worlds that she opened up and then… there was an accident. We're sure that she is still alive, but we can't get her back… yet. But our Kotomi-chan… she was always thinking of her kids and wanted to make sure they grew up with a loving family no matter what. So… a week after our Kotomi was declared dead by the government, and according to her wishes… Tomoya-kun married Kyou-chan and she is now the mother to those three children in that picture."

"Wh-What?" Kyou said, the book lowering the rest of the way.

"I h-had ch-children with T-Tomoya-kun?" Kotomi stuttered, her eyes wide and filling with tears. "I-I went into another world?"

"Yes, Kotomi-chan. You did amazing things in our world." Ryota said softly.

"Wait…" Kyou intoned, the book raising to attack position again as she hurried over to stand between the men and Kotomi. "You're here to take Kotomi, aren't you? You're going to take her back to replace the one you lost!"

"K-Kyou-chan…" Kotomi whimpered.

"Hey… that would just be cruel!" Mikio was repulsed by the idea, "As far as the people back on our world goes, we wants the kids' mother back. Ta give them a replacement that looks like their mommy but ain't… that ain't right."

"We just want your Kotomi-chan to look over some stuff. We brought a laptop with us that has the reconstructed data. We don't want to take your Kotomi. We just want some help to get ours back. Really, that's all we want." Isamu said as earnestly as he could.

Kyou glared at them for a moment longer before the book started to lower again. "All right, but I'll be keeping my eye on you. All of you."

"I don't mind that, but I still want that picture." Kenta said with a passive smirk.

"Why do you want my picture so badly?" she bristled.

"Well ya see… Our Kyou-chan is twenty-five now. She's married to Tomoya-kun all proper like, but she still ain't… you know…" Kenta said while gesturing at her round belly.

"Yeah, and her papa ain't too pleased about that either." Mikio added.

"Wait, please," Kotomi politely interrupted. "so...Tomoya-kun is married to Kyou-chan because I...no, your Kotomi-chan disappeared? And she is now my...or...your Kotomi-chan's children's step-mother?"

"Yeah… ya see, our Kotomi-chan was pretty adamant that her kids wouldn't grow up without parents… like she did. She even put that into her will." Isamu replied.

Kotomi's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out, collapsing across the sofa.

The Boys had seen Kotomi pass out many times before. It was usually from forgetting to get enough sleep or not remembering to eat anything for a few days. Under Kyou's watchful eye, Ryota moved to the couch and put a pillow under her ankles to increase the blood flow to her head a bit. Isamu moved her hands so they were crossed over her waist. They were all content to let Kotomi rest until she naturally woke up.

"So… about that picture?" Kenta pressed.

"Take it yourself!" Kyou snapped as she checked on her friend. "Kotomi?" She gently slapped her friend's face a few times. "Kotomi…? Wake up…"

Isamu and the other boys flinched as they watched Kyou. They had never seen their Kyou strike their Kotomi, even if it was done lightly. They took it as yet another reminder of the differences between close, but not exactly similar parallel worlds.

"...that would be the apex of…" Kotomi blinked several times as she sat up again. "Oh. That is right; I am in my home."

"Are you all right?" Kyou asked, concern clear in her voice. "We lost you after they told us about-oh, no you don't!" she yelled as Kotomi started to fade again. "No more fainting for you!"

While Kyou was distracted, Isamu signaled for Ryota to fetch the laptop. Knowing Kotomi, nothing would focus her attention better than fascinating data. By the time Kyou had her sitting up, the toughbook was booting up on the coffee table in front of the couch. The cameras on the front panel looked at her in frequencies of light that humans couldn't see and gave its verdict...

"Identification… Ichinose Kotomi. Full access is approved." a feminine voice announced over the laptop's speakers.

"Ichinose?" Kyou said as she cradled her friend's head. "I thought you said she was m-married to Tomoya."

"She used Ichinose Kotomi as her professional name. Tell ya the truth… I don't get it either." Mikio told them.

"Me?" Kotomi sat up as Kyou released her, and she looked at the laptop screen with interest. "Is this my...or, rather, your Kotomi-chan's laptop?"

Isamu shook his head. "No… she took hers with her into the other world. This one was-"

"We must find her!" Kotomi declared. "She might be scared where she is, away from friends and family! I know that I would be!"

"I'm really glad you're willing to help us, but… we don't think she's scared where she is. She might be sad that she can't get back to her fam… her husband and children. But, she probably isn't scared." Isamu sounded certain.

"That is good." she replied, calming considerably. "Nonetheless, she is not where she belongs. Is...Is there some way that I could help?"

"Here… this document is from your godfather. He has been working hard to try and get you… I mean - _our_ Kotomi back. You should read this over. It will tell you how you can help better than I could." Isamu and Ryota sat on either side of the purple haired genius as she flipped through page after page of summary and data.

Meanwhile, Kenta's attention gravitated back to Kyou.

"Hey, Kyou-chan… when was your last doctor's visit?" Kenta asked innocently… but not too innocently.

"Shove your honorifics!" she snapped. The others weren't so bad, but the one called Kenta was really starting to tick her off. He sort of reminded her of someone…

"Kenta!" Mikio hissed. He was starting to wonder if his friend had a death wish.

"C'mon… there's a doctor that would love to take a look at her right now and you know it." Kenta winked. He replied quietly to Mikio, but not so quietly that Kyou couldn't overhear it.

"Uhn-uh… you can't get _her_ involved here!" Mikio warned the troublemaker of the team.

"Why not? I bet they'd both be thrilled to see each other." Kenta taunted.

"But… I don't think Ryou-chan is that kinda doctor?" Mikio countered.

"Ryou?" Mikio's gaze snapped to find Kyou nearly standing over him. And, considering how pregnant as she was, it was quite a feat. "What _about_ my sister?"

"I dunno what your sister is doing in this universe, but in ours she is a doctor. And, she's the leader for the recovery team when we go back to our world. So… she's kinda standing by, back at the park." Mikio explained the best he could.

"Then we should get started." Kotomi decided as she lowered the report to the table before her. "While I will admit that I am curious about my friends...or, my friends as they are where you come from, it is more important that we find your Kotomi-chan."

"You sound like you've figured something out." Kyou noted.

The genius girl nodded solemnly. "It is clear that this Kotomi is farther along in her work then I am, but I have been able to decipher some of the data. I believe that my difficulties in understanding are due to our foci being different."

"How so?" Isamu wondered. According to what Kobayashi-hakase told him, if another Kotomi was too different from their own, she probably wouldn't be able to help with the data sets.

"Were I to put it simply, it would appear that while your Kotomi-chan has created a device that allows traveling without seeing, mine allows for seeing without traveling." She ducked her head bashfully. "Unfortunately, that is all I can say."

"Whoa… hold up a second there. You have a device that can see the other places without going there? Wouldn't that help us find our Kotomi real quick-like?" Mikio asked with some excitement in his voice.

"Someone wasn't paying attention in class." Kyou quipped with a catty grin.

"Unfortunately, that is all I can say." Kotomi repeated.

"I don' get it." Mikio was obviously lost. He asked Isamu, "I mean… if we could find her with their machine, couldn't we go get her with ours once we know where she is?"

"It's probably more complicated than that." Isamu wanted to get back to whatever Kotomi was trying to tell them, "Okay, so what _have_ you found?"

Kotomi straightened in her seat, and Kyou smiled slightly at the sight of her friend well within her element. "Assuming that I have interpreted the data correctly, it would appear that I...she...was targeting destinations with time offsets that would present a world where her parents would still be alive... and she would still be a child playing with a young Tomoya."

"Yeah… our sciency guys figured out that's where she went all right. The problem is that all four thousand of those destinations could be like that… but we don't know how to narrow it down." Isamu was impressed that this Kotomi had figured out so much so quickly, but _narrowing_ the search would be the hard part.

"What other criteria should I utilize…" Kotomi mused as she returned her gaze to the screen. Then, she blinked. "Wait, this looks like…" She shot to her feet and hurried from the room.

"Yep, that's Kotomi-chan all right." Mikio chuckled when her excitement level made her incoherent with unfinished sentences.

"I will need this." As everyone watched, Kotomi hurried back into the room to grab up the laptop. "Excuse me, please." Before anyone could react, she had hurried out of the room again.

"So… your Kotomi is like that too?" Mikio asked Kyou.

"How would I know?" Kyou said. "She's the only Kotomi I've ever known."

"Well… if it's gonna be a while, we should probably get some rest." Mikio suggested.

"Are you kidding? I slept for twelve hours before we left for the park. I can't sleep now." Kenta said.

"Anyone want some pastries?" Ryota got up and was about to head for the kitchen when he remembered that it wasn't the house he was used to, and he couldn't just go into the kitchen and start mucking around.

"I'll take care of it," Kyou said as she headed toward the kitchen. "we just took care of our grocery shopping for the week, so I'm sure I could find _something_ for you guys."

"I guess we could do what we usually do." Kenta reached for his tool box and asked Kyou, "Is there anything in this house that needs fixin?"

.

Soon, they were all doing as Kenta had suggested. Kotomi's house was in pretty good order, but Kyou was able to give them a short list of household annoyances that would keep them busy for a while. She busied herself in the kitchen, whipping up some snacks and started to feel generally relaxed while these men efficiently worked on rewiring an electrical switch here or fixing a wobbly toilet there. By the time she was done with the food preparation, they had already finished their first set of tasks.

Knowing that her cooking skills were fairly impressive, she watched as these guys eagerly sat down around the table with her. They were all appreciative, but none of them were surprised at what she had made. _But then, if they really are from another universe where they know another version of me there, they would already be familiar with my cooking, wouldn't they?_

.

"She's out." Mikio said after several minutes of watching her sleeping face for some sign that she might be faking it. But that was unlikely. It was now in the early hours of the morning and the _very_ pregnant woman must have been exhausted.

"Great… what do we do now?" Kenta asked. He did not relish the idea of carrying a pregnant woman up a flight of stairs.

"You two, go through the bedrooms." Isamu told Mikio and Kenta, "If you find a small bed or futon, bring the mattress downstairs. Also, whatever bedding we'll need - to make Kyou-chan comfortable."

"What about us, boss?" Mikio asked.

"It's sleeping bags for us." Isamu said firmly. Then his gaze rolled over to Mikio and he _quietly_ growled, "And don't call me boss!"

The other three men groaned. The sleeping bags they carried were serviceable and very compact… but not really all that comfortable. Still, it would be better than being outside on a night like this.

"Ryota, you know what to do?" Isamu asked the lanky man next to him.

"Make a plate and a full glass of water. Leave it nearby but don't interrupt her." Ryota said.

"I knew I could count on you." he watched the others head off to their tasks for a moment before reaching for his toolbox. Pulling the top tray out of the toolbox, he revealed the hidden area with the four specialized devices in their foam enclosures. Two of them, he still didn't know how to use, but he knew what to do with the one that had the reflective gold sphere at one end.

Setting it up as carefully as he could, he extended the third leg to have it stand itself up. There wasn't a lot of setup involved with this thing, but he had broken the leg off one of the practice units. It only had two buttons on it, so it was very easy to use. Holding down the first button would put it in record mode. Releasing the button would put it into transmit mode. The second button would play back any stored message. For now, he needed to record.

"We are all fine. The weather here is still lousy but we are indoors at the Ichinose residence. Kotomi-chan is reviewing the data now. This is a Kyou world. Nothing else to report. Setting to transmit mode." Isamu said loud enough for the microphone to pick him up but quietly so as not to disturb Kyou. Then he set the thing down in the middle of the table and thought about what to do next.

It wasn't that difficult a decision to make after all. It was already late and the weather had really tapped their energy. Sleep was the only real option now. Along with the rest of his team, he groaned internally when he looked at the uncomfortable sleeping bag… but it was better than nothing.

.

* * *

.

 **Notes**

.

 **Magnus Prime** **:** Author of _After Story: Reconciliation_ , and many other wonderful stories.


	7. Chapter 7 - Reconciliation, Part 2

**A Special Note**

This is the second chapter of the two-part collaboration with Magnus Prime. And yes, as with the previous chapter, significant portions of this chapter were also written by Magnus Prime himself!

* * *

.

 **Wednesday morning, February 2, 2011 – Kyou-2 Universe  
Ichinose residence**

* * *

Kyou moaned as she sat up, wiping a small cake of sand from her eyelids. As her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, the first thing she noticed was that the ceiling looked all wrong. She looked around and remembered that she was still in Kotomi's living room, surrounded by lots of books - which made her feel safe. However there were also three men asleep in sleeping bags - which did _not_ make her feel safe. At first, she was alarmed until she remembered the events of the previous night.. "Oh. Right…"

As she sat up she was surprised by the weight of a blanket over her as well as the soft give of a mattress beneath her, and she started to wonder how she'd ended up in such a comfortable situation. She didn't think too much about it though. The only real possibility was that these… strangers had done this for her. And she didn't want to owe them any favors.

From the empty sleeping bag and the smell coming from the kitchen, she figured that one of the men was busy trying to cook something. "Well, better get up and try to keep him from burning the house down." she mumbled as she began her daily exercise routine called 'getting out of bed'. "Ugh…" she grunted as she worked on rolling to a seated position.

"Huh?" Mikio was awakened by the grunting and sounds of struggle coming from the mattress. When he realized what was going on, he struggled to get out of his compact sleeping bag as quickly as he could, "Kyou-chan, let me help you!"

"Stop yelling," she moaned, pressing her fingers to her temples. "and leave me alone you ape… And stop calling me 'Kyou-chan' while you're at it; only Kotomi gets to call me that."

"Uh, okay… Kyou-san?" Mikio tried.

"Better." she grumbled as she reached up to accept the proffered hand.

Mikio watched Kyou grumble off toward the bathroom so he decided to check in on Ryota. As soon as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he noticed the communication orb on the table and there was a little light indicating in incoming message. As quick as he could, he got the orb back to Isamu, then hurried back to the kitchen.

Isamu pressed the second button on the orb and heard Tomoyo's voice say, "Message received and understood. Good luck. We are all hoping for your success."

"All right." Isamu turned to Kenta and said, "Let's get our stuff cleaned up and packed. With any luck, we'll be going home with some very good news." The first thing Isamu put away was the fragile communication orb. Until it was back in the foam packing in the bottom of his tool box, he was nervous he would break another one of those expensive toys.

.

When Kyou got back from the bathroom several minutes later, Kenta and Isamu were rolling up their sleeping bags and putting their things away. She could hear more sounds coming from the kitchen now and guessed that Mikio was in there with Ryota. Looking up the stairs, she wondered how Kotomi was doing. Knowing her purple-haired friend, she was probably still poring over the data from the laptop like a woman possessed. She wanted to go up and check on Kotomi, but in her condition, those stairs…

"Excuse me, Kyou-chan" Isamu said as he and Kenta approached the stairs with the mattress that Kyou had slept on.

"Stop calling me 'Kyou-chan'! And what are you doing?"

"We're just putting back the mattress we brought down for you to sleep on." Isamu explained. "So, what should we call you?"

Kyou grunted as she ran her finger through her hair; it was still too early to answer questions, but he had asked a fair one. "...'Kyou-san' will be fine for now."

"All right, _Kyou-san_. We'll be back in a minute. Is there anything you need from upstairs?" He asked since he had seen her gazing up the staircase.

"Just Kotomi." she quipped. "But she should really be left alone right now."

"Okay." Isamu hefted the front of the mattress and he and Kenta soon managed to have it up the stairs and back into the room where it belonged.

.

Rolled omelets, fish, miso-soup… the boys were putting together the makings of a full Japanese-style breakfast. But it was the pastries that got Kyou's attention. Small and curved pastries with a perfect golden skin seemed to be layered with a berry filling of some kind. They looked like something that might come from the Furukawa Bakery, but she had never seen them there before. "What are those?" she asked, pointing at the delicious-looking pastries.

"Raspberry and blueberry pastry twists." Ryota said proudly. He had only recently mastered making them.

Kyou's pregnancy suddenly demanded raspberry and blueberry pastry twists, and her stomach growled. "Can I try one?"

"Please, have all you want. I like the raspberry ones the best." Ryota said as he smiled at Kyou's enthusiasm.

"You might regret saying that." she grinned as she reached out for one of the confections, popping one into her mouth. "Whoa!" she breathed, her eyes widening. "These are really good. How could a big lunk like you make something so good, anyway?"

Before Ryota could answer, Kotomi staggered into the room with the laptop she had taken from the boys several hours ago.

"Kotomi? Are you all right?" Kyou exclaimed, her attention temporarily diverted.

"I...I am a little tired." she murmured. "And...perhaps hungry."

Ryota casually pulled out a chair for Kotomi to collapse into as he answered Kyou, "The Boss showed me how to make these over the winter break. I just got it down right a week or so ago though. They're not as easy as they look."

" _The Boss_?" Kyou repeated. "You're talking about Isa-something, right? I've heard you call him 'Boss' before."

"No, Isamu is a team leader. I'm talking about _The Boss_." the way Ryota said it, you could almost hear the capital letters.

"He's talking about Sakagami Tomoyo. She can cook just about anything. Sweets, pastries, you name it… she's really amazing." Mikio gave further explanation since Ryota's reply didn't really answer Kyou's question.

"Yeah…" Kyou mumbled, thinking back on her relationship with the silver-haired woman. After their fight over Tomoya and Tomoyo's attempt at a reconciliation, the two started to become friendlier with each other. While she figured they'd never be friends in the usual sense, they at least got along a lot better. Tomoyo's mayoral duties kept her busy, which helped.

"You two aren't friends in this world?" Mikio asked. To him, it looked like Kyou's reaction included some sadness or regret.

"Sort of." she said, shrugging. "We ended on a better note than we started on, but at this point she's busy with her thing and I'm...busy with mine." she finished, patting her tummy. "Why? Are the Kyou and Tomoyo in your world friends?"

"Tomoyo came to your wedding when you married Tomoya-san." Mikio told her. "I heard she was at the wedding with Kotomi-chan too… back when all of you were in high school. I guess you guys aren't that close here though."

"That's a shame. You have a pretty good friendship in our world. What happened here?" Kenta asked.

"Hey!" Isamu warned the guys, "Some things might need to be private. Don't push."

"No, it's fine." Kyou sighed, causing her bangs to flap once. "It's been long enough." She gave herself a minute to remember… "It wasn't too long after Tomoya and I started dating. Tomoyo took a liking to him and I overreacted. Tomoya tried to talk to me about it, but I was too stubborn and angry to listen. I finally pushed his last button, so he dumped me."

"Whoa… but, I guess you made up. I mean…" Kenta gestured at Kyou's rotund belly. It seemed that he rather enjoyed doing that.

She blushed lightly. "Well _obviously_ , dummy. Anyway, so he dumped me and I basically fell apart. I mean, I'd been crazy about him since second-year, but ignored my feelings to help him get with Ryou-"

"You liked him since the second year…" Isamu was remembering their histories that he had been taught. "Yeah… so the universes were the same up to there. Our Kyou liked him in the second year too, but didn't do anything about it."

"Did you want to hear the story or not?" Kyou snapped, but not too sharply.

"I do… but I believe Kotomi-chan would be interested in how much the universes were the same and when they started to split." Isamu rebutted.

"Goody. Then take notes _quietly_ and shut up." she retorted before popping another pastry in her mouth.

Isamu and Mikio shared some sidelong glances but stayed quiet.

"Now where was I…? Dammit, I-oh, right...Ryou. So after some drama, Tomoya and I ended up together. We were doing great for a while until I let my temper get the better of me at the Culture Festival. I saw him talking with Tomoyo, put two and two together and got five million, and acted like a bitch toward him for the next couple of weeks. I eventually pushed his last button, like I said, and he dumped me."

"So wait… he dumped her twice?" Mikio whispered to Isamu.

"Shh, let her finish." Isamu whispered back.

"I don't remember what happened from that point until we got together, but Ryou told me that I was a mess. I barely remember talking to Tomoya and Tomoyo about why I was the way I was, but I definitely remember…" she trailed off, her eyes losing focus.

"Okaaay…. So about that point where things became different… In your second year of high school, did Tomoya-kun have a friend named Youhei and did they play a trick on you involving letters from a secret admirer?" Isamu asked.

"Eh?" Kyou blinked out her reverie. "Anyway, I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for him, so I lashed out at Tomoyo. Eventually we got in a big fight, and I got my ass handed to me. After that I talked with Tomoya and Tomoyo and told them about being afraid, and Tomoya and I got back together shortly after that."

"The fight… was it with Tomoyo-sama?" Kenta asked excitedly.

"Wow, yes it was!" she exclaimed, mocking his tone. "Would you like a full description or may I leave it in the past?"

"I would have paid soo much money to see…" Kenta sounded like he was daydreaming.

"Shaddup!" Mikio bonked the taunting idiot on the head and pushed it down toward the table. He bowed with Kenta and said to Kyou, "We're sorry for the interruption, Kyou...san."

"God, I'm never going to finish this!" she complained. "For sounding so interested, you idiots sure interrupt a lot!" she huffed. "So, after that I felt like I needed to set boundaries with all of Tomoya's friends...since they were all girls. He met my parents, blah blah blah… Eventually, my dad arranged things with the hospital to try to fix Tomoya's shoulder and it worked; he was able to play basketball again." She started to tear up at the memory. "You should've seen the look on his face at his first practice...it was like he was right where he belonged. Anyway, he's been selected to represent Japan at the next Summer Olympics."

"Olympics! Wow, that's awesome." Mikio gushed.

"This Kyou shore do like to talk about herself, don she?" Kenta whispered to Ryota.

Ryota only nodded his reply. He had never been interested in the histories of these people from his _own_ universe. Listening to Kyou's story had been crushing boredom for him. He would much rather be talking about gadgets with Kotomi.

"Interesting… there was no medical solution for his shoulder injury in our universe. Tomoya-kun gave up on basketball. He went to college and law school and now he's a politician." Isamu revealed.

"That's pretty cool." she mused, her eyes briefly losing focus. "I'd have to think about it, but I guess I could see him doing something like that."

"Soooo, Kotomi-chan," Isamu turned to the nodding genius in an attempt to get back to the subject before she passed out in her breakfast, "did the laptop help you find anything useful?" He didn't want to tell Kyou that Tomoya was dragged into being a politician by someone that threatened to cut off the funding for their research if he didn't.

"I believe so," she replied groggily, "but I cannot explain my process of elimination at this time. However, I can say that I have successfully narrowed your options down a bit. More importantly, I have written a differential algorithm that should help narrow the target group further with every exploration."

"That's amazing Kotomi-chan!" Mikio gaped.

"Thank you very much, Kotomi-chan." Isamu stood and bowed.

Kotomi nodded wearily before turning bloodshot eyes to her friend. "Kyou-chan, I am very tired. Will you please help me get to bed?"

"I'd love to help you, but…" Kyou trailed off as she looked down at her middle.

"Oh...of course…" Kotomi droned. "I am very sor...ry…" With that she slumped face-first into her plate.

"Kyou-ch...san, if you don't mind… it would be our honor to help." Isamu requested formally before any of them moved to touch Kotomi.

Kyou barked a laugh, then quickly covered her mouth. "What are you, a bunch of knights?" she whispered with clear amusement. "Fine, go ahead, but if you try anything funny...never mind." she said, waving a hand at them. "You guys are all right...except for you," she finished, pointing at Kenta. "you remind me of a certain blonde-haired idiot."

"Thank you, Kyou-san." Isamu said. Then he snapped his fingers and the other three got up from the table and started getting things in motion. Mikio came back from the kitchen with a damp towel to clean Kotomi's face up. Kenta ran up the stairs to make sure the path was clear when they carried her up to her room. Ryota pulled out the golden orb and started setting it up.

Kyou watched all this with wide eyes. "Wow, do you guys worship her in your world or something?"

"Back when you were in high school, did you know someone named Miyazawa Yukine?" Isamu asked.

Kyou though for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I don't remember...wait, didn't she hang out in the old library? Yeah…now I remember; she was the first girl I tried to 'set a boundary' with… it took almost a half an hour to calm her down when she found out that I was his girlfriend. She was going to confess to him." she finished with a regretful expression.

"Interesting… she married Sunohara Youhei in our universe. Her brother was a gang leader of a bunch of no-account thugs. We were his thugs." Isamu admitted solemnly, "He was killed and we were leaderless. We didn't think we were worth anything and were ready to just go crazy in a rampage with a rival gang. It was Yukine-sama and Kotomi-chan that believed in us. They got us training to do construction work… and now they trust us to do this."

"That's… really neat." Kyou said warmly, her first time speaking to them with a tone other than snarky. "I'm happy for you, really." She then blinked as she sat up straight. "Wait, what about Youhei? That idiot married somebody? Anybody?" She put her hand to her forehead. "Your world is so messed up."

"What's wrong with Sunohara… I mean… other than him being a cop?" Mikio asked.

"Okay, _stop!_ " Kyou giggled, holding up a hand. "I'm not supposed to laugh too hard right now. A cop?" She started giggling harder.

"He's not just a cop. He was promoted to detective a few months ago." Kenta taunted as he lifted Kotomi into a princess carry.

"S-Someone p-punch him, p-please!" Kyou shook with mirth as she got to her feet and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

.

When Kyou got back from the bathroom, all four of the boys were around the kitchen table again. All the dishes were cleared away and there was an odd device in the middle of the table that she didn't recognize. The golden orb transmitter was ready and it looked like they had been waiting for her return.

"What's going on, boys?" she asked as she approached the quartet. "What's this thing? And did anyone punch the idiot?"

"It looks…" Ryota was cut off when Mikio raised his hand.

"I punched Kenta." Mikio confessed.

"Thanks." Kyou replied with a wink and a smile.

"It looks fancy, but it's really simple." Ryota continued his explanation. "It makes a voice recording, then waits to transmit it when it gets a trigger signal. It's how we make a progress report."

"We were wondering... would you like to make the report?" Isamu offered.

"Me?" Kyou blinked, her hand unconsciously going to her chest. "Why?"

"Well, for one thing… you might get a kick out of sending a message to another universe. That may be something your Kotomi hasn't even done yet?" Kenta suggested.

"But also, our people would enjoy hearing from another Kyou, too." Isamu added. "And… with what has happened in our universe recently, hearing from a Kyou that is married to Tomoya-kun might really help our Kyou."

"I don't know _what_ Kotomi's done with her gizmo," she said, "and...are you _sure_ she'd want to hear me? Wouldn't it just hurt her more, hearing from someone who has what she doesn't? Or, won't allow herself or whatever? I'm not sure I'd want to hear it."

"Well… I'm no shrink, but hearing from another Kyou that is making it work - I would think that would give her courage." Isamu thought about it then added, "There are several things about you that are different from our Kyou. But if you feel strongly that you wouldn't like it… I won't push it."

She pushed her lips to the side as she stared at the globe. "Well...you know her better than I do...in a way, at least." She sighed. "Okay, I'll do it, but if anything goes wrong, make sure to punch him." she finished, waving a hand at Kenta.

"Hey! What did I do… this time?" Kenta appealed.

"Sure… If you want, I'll punch him for you even if nothing goes wrong." Mikio said.

"Hey! I thought we were friends?" Kenta rebuked Mikio.

"We are… but I like her more." Mikio replied with a big smile.

"Naw, just if something goes wrong." Kyou replied, flipping her hair. "I have standards, after all; I only punish people who have done something wrong."

"All right, here is the script…" Isamu pushed a sheet of paper over to Kyou.

"There's not much here." Kyou commented.

"That's just the stuff that has to be said. After that, you can say whatever comes to your mind." Isamu told her.

"Jeez, we'll be here all night. OW!" Kenta cried out as Mikio's fist hit his shoulder.

Isamu shook his head, then pushed the first button and nodded to Kyou.

She briefly scanned the paper before speaking. "Hello, this is Okazaki Kyou. The mission is complete. The boys are ready for recall at any time. And, uh...Kyou? Man, this is weird…" She absently twirled a lock of lavender between her fingers. "...If you hear this, hang in there, okay? And, uh, do your best. If… If we're as alike as I think we are, you've got what it takes to be a great wife, okay?"

.

 **Wednesday afternoon, February 2, 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Kyou was rushed into the pergola by some of the tech staff and found Kobayashi-hakase, Tomoyo, and a few of her boys gathered around the table where they always prepped. Ryou and a few of her recovery team were there as well. Nagisa was also there, still wearing her apparel from the bakery. The two of them were holding hands and looking at Kyou expectantly. Nagisa seemed more hopeful while Ryou seemed more concerned.

"What? What's the big deal? Did something go wrong like last time?" Kyou wanted to know why she was rushed away from her school so quickly, leaving Yuki to take care of wrapping up the classes without her.

"On the contrary, everything went remarkably well. But… we thought you should hear this." Kobayashi-hakase reached over and hit the play button.

"Hello, this is Okazaki Kyou." the message started.

"Ah!" Kyou gasped at hearing her own voice coming out of the speaker… and with that name.

"The mission is complete. The boys are ready for recall at any time. And, uh...Kyou? Man, this is weird…"

"Yes… yes it is." Kyou replied back to the recording.

"...If you hear this, hang in there, okay? And, uh, do your best. If… If we're as alike as I think we are, you've got what it takes to be a great wife, okay?"

The recording ended and there was quiet in the room. Kobayashi had felt guilty ever since he had brought out that card that had caused Kyou so much grief. It hadn't been an intentional slight, but he still felt responsible for causing her pain and he had hoped that this recording would help her.

"Baka." was all Kyou said. The tears came without warning. She wiped at them with her sleeve but they just wouldn't stop. "I know who put her up to that… Tomoyo… please promise me that when they get back… somebody needs to punch Kenta."

"I'll do that for you myself. But, please don't leave yet. I believe Kobayashi has something else he'd like to discuss with you, if you have the time." Tomoyo said with a serious tone.

.

 **Wednesday early evening, February 2, 2011 – Kyou-2 Universe  
Ichinose residence**

* * *

The orb lit up just as Ryota was packing it away. Setting it back down on the table, he called out, "Incoming message, boss."

"Don't call me boss." Isamu reacted automatically. Then told Ryota, "Play it."

"Bring the ball back to center field. If possible, bring Kotomi and Kyou with you. If you can do that, there will be two additional visitors inbound." Tomoyo's voice called out over the small speaker in the base of the orb.

"Two visitors?" Ryota wondered.

"Kyou-san… do you think you could make it from the street to center field?" Isamu asked the pregnant woman. He had an idea who at least one of the visitors might be.

Kyou 'humphed' as she examined the wintry cold landscape outside Kotomi's window. "With some help, I probably could."

"I'll help!" Kenta piped up.

"Shut it!" Mikio popped him on the back of the head.

"Nah, let him help this time." Kyou said, finally feeling sorry for the guy. "He's been through a lot."

.

 **Wednesday evening, February 2, 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tomoyo looked concerned as she and Nagisa helped the twin sisters get dressed up in the gear that the exploration teams used. Much of it didn't fit well, but they wouldn't be in it that long.

"Tomoyo, we'll be fine." Ryou managed a lopsided smile, "Besides, you and I have done this before and it wasn't so bad, right?" She hoped Tomoyo didn't give an answer to that question… or at least an answer like the one that she would give. Sure, going out to the other world wouldn't be bad at all, but coming back… she hated the coming back part. But, if this would help her onee-chan…

Tomoyo made a crooked smile, said nothing, and went back to tying Kyou's boots. Personally, she really didn't like that freezing sensation on the return trip either. That alone would keep her from ever wanting to do it again.

"Just… don't tell Tomoya. He'll probably go through the roof." Kyou requested.

"I will not keep secrets from him." Tomoyo replied without looking up from the boots she was lacing.

Kyou said nothing but gave the platinum blond a withering look.

"I won't volunteer anything. But if he asks, I will not lie." Tomoyo stood her ground.

"Fine." Kyou grumbled, "You know, for two people involved in politics - you should be a lot better at lying."

"Do you _want_ Tomoya and me to become consummate liars?" Tomoyo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No… no, I suppose not." Kyou admitted.

"Thirty minutes!" one of the technicians announced.

"We'll be ready." Ryou told him. Having finished getting her gear on, she watched her sister finish with the last few pieces. They were both hoping to see something fascinating, but Ryou was hoping this would be meaningful as well… at least for her onee-chan.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Nagisa held Ryou's hand after helping to get the gloves on her.

"I promise." Ryou smiled and caressed Nagisa's cheek with her other hand, "We're just going across to have a quick conversation, then coming home. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course!" Nagisa blushed at the silly question. Although, part of her blush was from her plans to greet her girlfriend the same way she had last time. Indeed, she was already wearing her swim suit under her bakery uniform.

.

 **Wednesday evening, February 2, 2011 – Kyou-2 Universe  
The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Standing several meters from the middle of center field, Ryota rolled the soccer ball away and handed Kyou and Kotomi some special sunglasses. These were nicer models than the disposable ones they handed out to people that showed up to watch from the bleachers. The girls noticed that they had very little tinting, but there was a strange metallic sheen on the surface of the lenses.

"Put these on… that way you'll get to see the full effect of the show." Ryota said as he flipped down his own visor.

Kyou slid hers on without a second thought, with Kotomi briefly examining the lenses of her set before following suit.

From small speakers in the arms of the glasses, they could hear a voice speaking to them. "Twenty seconds."

"What the-" Kyou blurted, snatching the glasses from her head. "I'm hearing stuff."

"The voice is coming from the glasses, Kyou-chan." Kotomi informed her. "Fascinating…"

"All right, all right." Kyou huffed, donning the glasses again.

"Kotomi-chan, Kyou-san, at ten seconds you are going to see some light orbs on the ground. Whatever you do, don't go near them." Isamu warned. He knew that the orbs themselves were not dangerous, he just didn't want someone wandering into the place where the two visitors were about to materialize.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice." Kyou remarked, eyeing the ground around her cautiously.

"Ten seconds." A few light orbs appeared here and there among the dead grass of center field.

"How pretty!" Kotomi exclaimed, clapping.

"Nine." They were seeing a few more of the little balls of light that Isamu had warned her about.

"Eight." More of the baubles appeared until it looked like the ground was covered with them.

"Seven." There were even more baubles and they were starting to move.

"Six." They were moving faster now. Some in graceful arcs and others bobbed and weaved about.

"Wow…" Kyou breathed. "It's like they're dancing or something."

"Five." Faster and faster they moved.

"Four." Their movements began to orbit a center spot as they whirled about.

"Three." There were now so many that their combined light was a bit blinding and they appeared to blur together.

"Two." The baubles compressed in.

"One." Suddenly, the baubles all moved back down to the ground around the center spot.

"Zero" All the baubles then rushed up into the sky in a column until they were out of sight.

"Where'd they go?" Kyou asked as she looked up to where the lights had disappeared.

"Amazing…" Kotomi breathed, looking up as well.

What was left in the place where the light baubles had been were two figures in bulky clothes. The clothing would have made them nondescript were it not for the lavender hair streaming out from under the winter hats.

For their part, the twins just stood there back-to-back… and shaking. Kyou-chan had seen the survey teams disappear into the swarm a number of times, but it was the first time for her to be at the center of the storm of lights. And, though it was Ryou's second time through the maelstrom of light, it was still an astonishing spectacle. Their vision cleared and they could see six figures nearby. One of them looked very… very pregnant. "O-Onee-chan…" Ryou stammered through her shock while pulling at Kyou's sleeve.

"What is it?" her sister asked as she worked on recovering from the effects of the trip.

Ryou hesitantly pointed in the direction of the exploration team…plus two _very_ familiar faces. "L-Look…"

Kyou-chan turned in the direction her sister indicated and froze. "Kotomi? And… and me… and it looks like I'm…"

"Pregnant." Ryou finished her sister's sentence but she was just as surprised.

Meanwhile, the other girls were experiencing a shock of their own. "K-K-Kyou-chan!" Kotomi shuddered. "That…That is…"

"Yeah…" Kyou breathed; in spite of everything she'd already seen, it was still hard for her to believe what she was presently seeing. "It's…It's me…"

Isamu watched the exchange before turning to his team. "C'mon guys, let's give 'em some privacy." he ordered softly. Mikio and Ryota quietly followed him away from the girls.

"Kyou-san, you'll be fine." Kenta said quietly before he too moved away with the others. Even more than the others, he hoped that this might help to set things right with the Kyou from his world.

"Ry-Ryou?" the heavily-pregnant woman called out; She wasn't quite ready to 'meet' her alternate self just yet. "Is…Is that really you?"

"It is." Ryou replied with a gentle smile. Having been involved in Kotomi's grand experiment for a while now, hearing the strange tales from the returning exploration teams, and her own experience on the previous mission - she was a bit more prepared for this after all. As she approached her sister's alternate, she reached out toward her with both hands, but warned her, "I am really Fujibayashi Ryou, but… I may not be the Ryou you're used to."

"No kidding." Kyou said, taking a good look at the woman's face as she took hold of the proffered hands. "Wow...Ryou… It's your face, but...you don't _feel_ like her."

"Seeing you like this…takes some getting used to for me as well." Ryou admitted with a giggle.

"Like this?" Kyou looked down at her abdomen, then over at Ryou's _still lean_ sister, who was slowly making her way over to Kotomi. "Y-Yeah," she chuckled awkwardly. "I guess this would be a little different."

"I'm happy for you… Onee-chan." Ryou decided to call this Kyou by the honorific to help break the ice.

It felt weird to Kyou having the familiar nickname coming from the familiar face of an unfamiliar person. "Th-Thanks. How…How are you doing? You seem so… _mature_."

"Yeah… a lot of people tell me I'm different from how I used to be. The professors at the college tell me it is the _Medical School effect_. It changes you in a lot of ways." Ryou admitted. She wasn't apologizing for her changes. In many ways, she was proud of her newfound confidence and assertiveness. Still, she always worried about it changing her too much.

"W-Well… 'different' looks… looks good on you." Kyou said, still studying her sister's alternate with a mixture of awe and apprehension.

"Thank you… onee-chan. And… uh… pregnancy looks really good on you." Ryou said with a blush, and briefly Kyou could see some of the timidity she was more familiar with.

"You said something about medical school?" Kyou asked. "Are you a nurse, too? My Ryou is a nurse for a hospital in the next town over."

"I'm actually a doctor." Ryou replied. "I'm the lead for the recovery team… heh, I guess that doesn't explain much. We take care of the exploration teams when they come back. These trips can be kind of rough on them, so we take care of anyone who comes back injured."

"Wow…" Kyou breathed. "That's...amazing. Good for you, Ryou; I'm...I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Onee-chan." the shorter-haired girl replied, blushing again as she ducked her head. "This makes two of you who are proud of me."

"That sounds weird, but I get it." Kyou replied, releasing a hand to rub her swollen abdomen.

The movement drew Ryou's attention and she looked down between them at what was obviously the body of a woman in her third trimester. "M-May I…" she asked while glancing down at Kyou's pregnant belly.

The mother-to-be smiled softly. "Go ahead."

Ryou knelt, then reached out more carefully than her medical knowledge told her was necessary, and gently settled her hands on the other Kyou's stomach. "Ooohhhhh…" she breathed, then looked up to her _sister's_ eyes. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know." Kyou replied. "We decided to let it be a surprise. We've chosen names, though."

"What are they?" Ryou asked excitedly as she also put her head to the swollen tummy. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hear anything with all these winter clothes on, but still… Ryou was really wishing she had brought her stethoscope with her.

"'Ryu' if it's a boy, and 'Rinko' if it's a girl." Kyou said with a smile. "Mom and Dad have done so much for us that we figured it was the least we could do."

"Wow… you're lucky there. We… haven't had such a good relationship with mom and dad. They haven't approved of either of our relationships. I got a pass though… since I was becoming a doctor. But onee-chan…" Ryou still felt guilty from pushing their father's ire onto her older sister for the last several years, but that history was nothing that involved the Kyou from this world. This _other_ Kyou seemed happy and looked like she was doing quite well for herself. Ryou smiled though there were tears pooling in her eyes. "Onee-chan, I'm really happy for you. Congratulations."

"Ryou…" Kyou breathed. Tears unconsciously welled up as she was surprised by the sentiment from the Ryou that stood before her, even though she wasn't _her_ Ryou. "Th-Thanks."

Standing up again, Ryou reached out and tenderly embraced her 'sister' as tears started to trickle over her cheeks. "I hope only the best for you and your child."

"Ry-Ryou…"

As the girls cried, they both realized that, even though they weren't related in this world, they were still the Fujibayashi twins.

.

Meanwhile, Kyou-chan was looking at Kotomi. Not _her_ Kotomi, but Kotomi nonetheless. And it hurt. Her heart felt like it was being torn between the joy of seeing her friend again and the guilt of what had happened… what she had done, since Kotomi had gone away. She wanted to reach out to Kotomi. She wanted to run away. She wanted to apologize. Mostly… she wanted to be forgiven. She _needed_ to be forgiven.

"K-Kotomi..." the newly-arrived Kyou-chan whimpered. She knew at an intellectual level that this wasn't her Kotomi, but her heart didn't care. She needed absolution, even if this wasn't the Kotomi she felt she had betrayed. "Kotomi, I'm so sorry."

"F-For what?" Kotomi stammered. "Y-You have not wronged me that I am aware of."

Kyou-chan could hear the words that this Kotomi was saying and they sounded exactly like something her Kotomi would say. A small part of her mind was crying out that this was not her Kotomi, but the tears came from the heart, and her heart was crying out. Kyou-chan sank to her knees. I'm so, so sorry."

"Kyou-chan!" Kotomi cried out and, before she realized what she was doing, she hurried over and dropped down next to her friend...or friend's alternate… and quickly embraced her. "What is wrong?"

Her tortured mind, wrought with self-recriminations, forgot or ignored the difference between her Kotomi and this Kotomi. She reached out to a Kotomi that couldn't know how badly she had betrayed her friend. She wanted to plea for forgiveness, but the sounds of sobbing were all she could muster.

"K-Kyou-chan!" Kotomi took the woman's hands in her own, sympathetic tears starting to form. "Why...Why are you crying?"

Across the outfield, Ryou could see her sister in distress and wanted to go to her, but the pregnant Kyou grabbed her by the wrist. "Why are you stopping me?" Ryou asked.

Kyou briefly looked across at the other pair before settling her gaze on Ryou. "They need to work it out on their own. Your _sister_...needs to work it out with Kotomi."

Before Ryou could make a reply, everyone heard the soft voice near their ears again, "Twenty seconds." When they looked up, Mikio and Ryota were in the middle of center field - standing back to back and waiting for the countdown. They had all four of the bags and Kenta's tool box with them for their trip back. As they watched, Mikio and Ryota faded out and were gone.

"We'll have half an hour before they'll do the next recall." Ryou told the sister that was holding her wrist. She had been about to jerk her wrist away and demand, _What do you know of my sister?_ But that question seemed to answer itself when she looked into the familiar face.

They both looked back at where the not-pregnant Kyou-chan and Kotomi knelt in the dead grass of center field.

.

"How could I… How could I have taken him from you? I didn't want to be happy if it meant losing you! I swear… I would never do such a thing. I… I miss you so much." Kyou-chan pulled Kotomi into a hug and cried on the girl's shoulder.

"Who..Who did you take from me?" Kotomi asked with a shuddering voice as she awkwardly patting the sobbing woman's back.

"Tomoya-kun… your precious Tomoya-kun…" Kyou-chan sobbed.

"B-But Kyou-chan…" Kotomi stuttered, barely containing her own tears, "you d-did not t-take him f-from me; h-h-he chose you."

"He… he only chose me because you let him." Kyou-chan thought of the will and how Kotomi insisted that Kyou-chan always be close since the first days of their relationship. How, over the years, Kotomi had always encouraged and fostered the love between Kyou-chan and Tomoya-kun.

"I...I d-did not!" Kotomi replied insistently. "T-Tomoya-kun chose you long b-before I even h-had a chance!"

"Huh?" Something about Kotomi's response had seemed off. Kyou-chan backed away from Kotomi a bit and stared at her. She seemed a little smaller than the Kotomi she was used to, and _that_ was the trigger to bring Kyou-chan back to reason. _This is not my Kotomi_ _after all_ _._ Smiling crookedly at the confused girl that reminded her of the friend she had lost she said, "I.. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance."

"You are not a nuisance!" Kotomi said through a teary smile. "You are a wonderful person. You are a wonderful… _friend_."

"Thank you… I hope my Kotomi feels the same way when we get her back. But… I can tell that you are a good friend to your Kyou here. It makes me happy to know that we are friends in both worlds." Kyou-chan said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Th-Thank you." Kotomi said as she also wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Do...Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah… thanks. Really… I'm sorry to worry you. I don't usually meet someone and burst into tears like this." Kyou-chan tried to make a little joke of her actions.

"That _would_ make for an awkward first impression." Kotomi noted.

Kyou-chan's jaw fell and she looked at Kotomi with wide open eyes. "You… you did it! Kotomi-chan, that retort was perfect!"

"I did? What did I do?" Kotomi asked, cocking her head.

"Oh yeah… sorry. I guess I'm still thinking of you as _my_ Kotomi. She's still working on banter and timing. But that… that was perfect." Kyou-chan wondered if this world's Kyou had been working with her Kotomi on developing her social skills and understanding humor like she had with hers.

"Oh. I see…" Kotomi replied, blinking several times. "Well, I am glad if my words made you happy."

"Yeah… they did." Kyou's thoughts about the relationship between this world's Kotomi and Kyou pulled her attention over to the other Kyou. The one that was pregnant with Tomoya's child… in this world. Something that her parents were pushing for in her own world. Tomoya was willing too. But it was something that she hadn't been able to bring herself to do. Somehow, it would seem like the final betrayal.

.

"Sh-She's looking over here…" Kyou said anxiously to her 'sister'. 'She's l-looking over here…"

"Heh… she's probably envious." Ryou said and gave Kyou's pregnant belly a gentle tap.

"How come? What does my pregnancy have to do with it?" Her eyes widened. "Is..Is she sterile or something?"

"No… nothing like that. You recall I mentioned an issue with our parents? Well, we are both twenty-five now and they want their grandchildren. They've been pushing onee-chan pretty hard since I can't have any in my relationship." Ryou explained.

Kyou briefly considered asking about Ryou's situation, but figured she couldn't solve _all_ the world's problems, let alone those of other worlds, so she stuck with the one before her. "So, what's the problem?"

"Onee-chan is wracked with guilt. She's got it in her mind that she took Tomoya from Kotomi, even though it was Kotomi's wish. Kotomi even said she wanted onee-chan to give Tomoya children in the will… But, issues of the _heart_ are not so easily solved, are they?" Ryou sighed.

"You got that right." Kyou murmured, thinking back on her own situations, first with her sister, then with Tomoyo.

"Are you ready to talk to her?" Ryou asked.

"N-No," Kyou admitted. "but people don't get chances like this very often, so…lead the way."

"Why don't you wave them over. I think it would make both of you more comfortable." Ryou suggested. She also didn't like the idea of her very pregnant 'sister' walking across this frozen ground.

"O-Okay…" Kyou faced the other pair and waved, showing them the biggest smile she could manage in spite of her nerves. As the other two women drew near, something was becoming apparent to the pregnant woman; Either her other self was wearing heels, or… "She looks taller than me." she noted.

"Yeah… and her boobs are bigger, too." Ryou mentioned, since it bothered her that they had become larger than her own as well.

"I doubt that," Kyou said defensively. "I'm preparing for a kid, you know."

"Yeah… ever heard of the Newman Protocol? Never mind. Just be careful around Kotomi. She can be very sneaky… without even trying." Ryou warned her other-world sister. Part of her still twinged when she thought of the _surprise_ Kotomi had sprung on her sister half a decade ago.

"Um, okay." Kyou said, not really sure what her 'sister' was trying to say.

"Hello Kotomi-chan." Ryou said politely as the other two approached.

"H-Hello, Ryou-chan," Kotomi replied with a bow. "I hope the day finds you well."

As the two started their conversation, Kyou-chan made her way over to her very pregnant counterpart.

"Hey." the pregnant Kyou greeted when the visiting Kyou got close enough.

"Hi… um… Kyou-chan?" Kyou-chan said to the pregnant version of herself. She was trying to control her emotions but there was no disguising the envy she had for her other self's pregnancy.

"Just 'Kyou' is fine," said the other. "the only one who calls me that is Kotomi, and that's because she's too uncomfortable otherwise."

"Then, you can call me Kyou-chan since I'm used to it from everyone." the visiting Kyou-chan offered.

"Fair enough." Kyou said as she rested her hands on her swollen tummy. "It'll feel weird, but whatever floats your boat." She studied her other self for a moment. "Are you wearing heels or something?"

"Um, no." Kyou-chan answered the odd question. She knew she was wearing the same boots that Ryou was wearing. They had a little bit of a padded heel but nothing that would give her the elevation of high-heels.

"Then how are you taller than me?" Kyou asked.

"Oh that… yeah, I'm taller than Ryou too. We're not so identical any more. Of course we never were identical twins in the first place." Kyou-chan said.

"Yeah, we're fraternal twins. But that doesn't answer my question." Kyou said, looking up at her 'twin' expectantly.

"I lived abroad for… several years. Apparently I went through a growth spurt while I was there." Kyou-chan answered.

"Jeez, where'd you go?" Kyou exclaimed. "And how much are the tickets?"

"Kotomi-chan took me to America with her when she went abroad for her education. She took Tomoya-kun too. Of course Tomoya-kun and I couldn't get into the same university as her, but we went to one that was nearby and got our degrees." Kyou-chan felt like she was rattling on.

"Wow!" Kyou sighed, shaking her head. "Well, next time you're in America, pick something up for me, would you?"

"Are you kidding? A trip _here_ is a lot more impressive than a trip to America!" Kyou-chan laughed.

"Okay, stop!" Kyou exclaimed, laughing as well. "Yes, I was kidding! Mercy!" She looked up at Kyou-chan and realized… "Can you lose the hat, or whatever that is? I'd like to take a better look at you."

"S-Sure." Kyou-chan took off the hat and the outer coat, but it was just too cold to disrobe any further. Unfortunately, the ill-fitting exploration clothing didn't do her athletic body justice. And yet, enough could be discerned to tell that she was definitely in good shape.

"Damn," Kyou grunted as she looked up into her alternate's newly-revealed face. "I think you're prettier than I am. Good thing Tomoya's not here."

"Taller only means prettier for models, and I'm a school teacher - so, I don't think I'm prettier than you. But, where is your Tomoya-kun?" Kyou-chan asked. "It's odd that neither of our Tomoyas could be here."

"At training caaaamp!" Kyou whined. "It sucks that he's not here to massage my feet! Seriously, though, he's at basketball training camp." She started to tap at the ground with her toe. "It's really hard not having him around just 'cause… well, I miss him."

"You can't go to him?" Kyou-chan asked.

"Aw it's only for a week, but I couldn't go anyway because of _this_." she said, resting her hands on her stomach.

"How… how is the pregnancy? Are you okay?" Kyou-chan asked. She wanted to know more about this other Tomoya, but her curiosity about the pregnancy got the better of her.

"It's okay, when this _kid_ isn't pummeling my bladder." Kyou said. "Otherwise, it's about what you'd expect; sleeplessness, muscle pain…" She looked over Kyou-chan again. "You'd probably handle it a lot better than I am. Damn, you're almost an Amazon."

"I'm not _that_ tall. Did you ever meet Youhei's sister?" Kyou-chan mentioned, "Mei got a college scholarship for Volleyball. That little girl is almost two meters tall. So I don't feel so tall at home."

"Well I don't know her, but good for her." Kyou replied, not sure what else to say. "Besides, I didn't know the blonde idiot _had_ a sister."

"Yeah… he's actually a pretty good friend in our world." Kyou-chan felt uneasy with the slam on their friend. It reminded her of how acerbic she used to be back in high school… before the accident.

"S-Sorry." Kyou said with a genuine look of contrition as she saw the look on the other's face. "I'll watch my mouth from now on. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"It's okay. Different universes and all. But in ours… he hasn't been blond since high school, and his son will probably grow up and marry our daughter… er… Kotomi's daughter." Kyou-chan smiled at thinking of how close the two pre-schoolers were.

"Marry...wow…" Kyou tried to imagine the blonde idi-er, Yohei married, let alone having a kid. Still… "Yeah… You know what? Good for him!" she decided. "As much as I thought he was a jerk in school, I'm glad he's doing well. Somewhere."

"Hey." Isamu had approached the group of girls with his toolbox in his hand and told them, "The accelerators are charged up. We need to leave soon. So… whenever you're ready."

The two Kyous looked from Isamu to each other. "I don't feel like we had enough time." Kyou said.

"Ya know… since you've done it once, I bet you could get away with doing it again. I mean… you could come back in a month or so, and see the baby if'n ya want to." Kenta offered.

"Would Kyou-chan like that?" Kyou asked, sending a wink and an impish grin to her 'twin'.

"Oh _yeah_ she would!" Kyou-chan looked like she was getting a surprise birthday present.

Kyou gave her another wink before shifting her gaze to Kenta. "Good job, oaf; you finally said something right."

"Well, I figured it was only right after gettin all them pictures of you sleepin last night." Kenta rejoined.

"You _what_?" Kyou yelled, then turned to her 'twin'. "Would you please punch him? I don't want to risk hurting the kid."

"Wait… please!" Isamu appealed, "the return trip is kinda rough. I'd rather no-one is injured _before_ the trip. Can I promise that he will get punched once we get back?"

"I'll take care of it." Kyou-chan promised, grinning as she drove a fist into her hand. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm living in one of those anime shows."

"I think I know what you mean," Kyou said, "though my life feels more like a visual novel than an anime."

"A what?" Kyou-chan looked over to Ryou but she looked equally confused.

"All right Kenta, let's get these two back to their car." Isamu said while looking at his watch.

"Wait," Kyou said, grabbing Kyou-chan's arm. "I want to see her off."

"Are you certain, Kyou-chan?" Kotomi asked. "The car may not be too far away, but it would still be quite a walk for you."

"I can deal with it this one time." Kyou insisted. "It just doesn't seem right, having her leave without being able to say good-bye… properly."

"If you're sure?" Isamu felt that he should insist but he felt a slender hand close on his arm.

"Surely, you must have _some_ idea of how stubborn _she_ can be?" Kyou-chan said with a mirthful smile.

"In that case… let me give this to you here." Isamu opened his tool box and pulled out the golden orb device. Handing it over to Kyou, he said, "You've seen how it works. We're not really sure what the range is, but we know it works from the Ichinose house. If the light ever comes on, there will be a message for you from us. It's really the only way for us to let you know that we might be coming… and it's uh… kinda fragile."

"Then maybe you'd better take it." Kyou said as she carefully transferred the device to Kotomi's hands. "I'm already lugging around a globe of my own, anyway."

"Snrkt!" Kenta almost succumbed to a fit of laughter. Then he spread his hands wide and said, "And _WHAT_ _a globe_!"

"You-!" Kyou briefly turned red before sticking a finger in Kenta's face. "I hope this is a boy, and that he grows up big and strong so he can kick your ass!"

"But seriously, Kyou-san…" Kenta indeed looked serious as he addressed the pregnant woman, "You can ask your mirror image here if I'm lyin, but I swear it's true. If you wanna lose the fat that you put on during the pregnancy, ask Tomoyo to help you out. You may end up hating her again, but she will train you seriously and you will be happy later."

"I'll keep that in mind." she grumbled as she withdrew her finger. "Thanks...I think."

"It's true." Kyou-chan said while Ryou nodded her head. Then, she leveled her gaze at the other Kotomi and added, "And, in our world, she even got Kotomi-chan into a workout routine that made her a lot… healthier."

"Seriously?" Kyou said as she exchanged a glance with her genius friend. "I'll _definitely_ keep that in mind then."

"As will I." Kotomi said, much to Kyou's surprise. "If Kotomi-chan could do it, then I could do it too… maybe."

"I'm sorry, but we really need to go now." Isamu told the group. He made a bow and Kenta joined him, "Thank you for the hospitality while we were here. And… for the help that we asked for."

"You're welcome." Kyou replied. "It was good meeting all of you… yeah, you too, idiot." she said, directing the last bit to Kenta, who smirked as he straightened.

"I am glad that I could be of assistance, and I wish you success in your search for… me… my… your 'Kotomi-chan'." Kotomi said. "I wish you a safe journey home."

"Yeah, what she said." Kyou added. "Well, about the journey part, at least." Her gaze then shifted to her other 'self'. "Kyou-chan…" She hurried forward and grabbed up her alternate in the best hug she could manage, considering her larger-than-normal girth. "Take care of yourself, okay? And don't beat yourself up anymore… okay?"

"I… I'll try." Kyou-chan appreciated this support from another her.

"She means she'll try not to." Ryou corrected the words to match her sister's meaning.

"Twenty seconds."

"Yeah… that." Kyou-chan smiled as she was pulled away by the others to the transition point in the middle of center field.

Isamu, Kenta, Kyou, and Ryou all stood back just as the announcement came to them.

"Ten seconds."

"Nine."

"Eight.

"Seven.

"Six.

"Five.

"Four.

"Hey, don't forget to have that spare tire looked at." Isamu hollered over his shoulder at the two women holding on to each other a short distance away.

"Three."

"I...I will." Kotomi promised.

"Two.

"One.

"He means the one on the car... Kyou-saaaaan!" Kenta hollered just before they winked out of existence.

"Zero."

Kyou shook her head with a snort. "What a jerk."

"Kyou-chan…?"

The heavily pregnant woman looked over at her genius friend. "Come on, Kotomi; let's get out of here. Looks like you have a new toy to play with."

.

 **Wednesday evening, February 2, 2011 – The Park Across From The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Kyou thought she must be having a flashback of that awful time when Nagisa and Tomoya were slowly dying as they froze to death in the hot bath at the Furukawa house. She and Kotomi had done everything they could to bring warmth to Tomoya's freezing body, and it had finally saved him. This was that kind of cold. It was so much more than skin deep – she felt the penetrating coldness all the way to the core of her body. And it hurt. Movement caused agonizing pain and even breathing was excruciating.

Then, as suddenly as the the cold had hit her, there was warmth. The warmth was all over her but, unlike the penetrating cold that froze her all the way through, the warmth started on the outside and worked its way in. It seemed to take forever for the numbing chill to be eradicated from the core of her body, but slowly… it did get better.

"Fujibayashi-san! Fujibayashi-san, can you hear me now? If it's too difficult to talk, try squeezing my fingers." A voice came from near by.

She didn't recognize the voice but that would make sense if she was in one of the recovery tubs with some of Ryou's team members. It was, in fact, too difficult to talk, so she tried her best to squeeze the fingers.

"AH! STOP! STOP!" the voice cried out.

"Fujibayashi-san, you're breaking her fingers!" another voice cried out in distress.

"Sorry Kyou." a familiar voice said to her right before there was a flash of pain on the side of her face, then she was back in the oblivion of unconscious thought.

"You didn't have to hit her!" one of the medical personnel in the tub with the now unresponsive Kyou yelled at Tomoyo.

"Yes she did." Ryou was wrapped in a robe having just got out of her tub. There would be no repeat of the embarrassing incident of last time. Facing her crew, she ordered, "I want a full work-up performed on her. I want to know if she was having a seizure or a spasm. She is the first to react like that and I want to know why."

As several of her staff moved to comply with her orders, Tomoyo glared at Ryou until the robed girl moved over to the tub and spoke to the girl in the swim suit clutching her aching fingers.

"Are you okay? It really hurt didn't it?" Ryou asked.

"Y… yeah, but I think I'll be okay." the girl replied through a forced smile.

"I know my Onee-chan is very strong and I'm worried that it might be more than just bruising. I want to see x-rays of your hand by tomorrow morning. Okay?" Ryou said it as a question but there was no doubt that it was an order.

After the swim suited girl got out of the small tent, only Ryou and Tomoyo remained. Ryou glanced at the platinum blond and was glad to see that the glare was gone. She smiled and looked back down at the tub.

"You thought I only cared about my sister, didn't you?" Ryou asked.

"No. But for a moment I thought you didn't care about your underlings." Tomoyo replied.

"Underlings?" Ryou chuckled, "What a weird concept."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"I only have this job because of Kotomi's insistence, you know." Ryou looked up at Tomoyo and told her, "All of these team members are older than me. They have more experience than me. Most of them are licensed Doctors and some of them are even Surgeons. The mere idea of calling them _underlings_ is so backwards that it's… ridiculous!"

"I… I didn't know that." Tomoyo wondered how Ryou was able to manage it. She was in charge of _the boys_ because she was recognized as the top dog among them. To be the weakest of the group and still be in charge… seemed wrong at first. _No, there is more to it than that._ "Ryou… It may seem backwards or ridiculous. But, they do follow your orders and seem to respect you. To me… that's pretty amazing."

"Thanks, Tomoyo." Ryou was a little dazzled at the unexpected compliment.

"So… you're not upset with me for hitting your sister?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. I had thought about a tranquilizer, but by the time someone got back with one, that girl's fingers could have been badly mangled. What you did was the best course of action after all."

"Huh." Tomoyo looked stunned.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"It's just… you're being a lot more reasonable than I had expected after seeing… what I did." Tomoyo observed.

Ryou just smiled at the compliment. She knew that she had always been the calmer and more reasonable twin, but it made her smile to hear others say it. For most of her life, she had admired her Onee-chan's outgoing and strong personality. She had been dangerously close to developing a _second place_ , _not quite good enough_ , _in the shadows_ kind of mentality before she met Nagisa.

"Debriefing in twenty minutes!" A voice from outside the tent shouted.

"Looks like I need to get dressed." Ryou pushed aside the flap and shivered as the cold February air hit her. Too cold for further pleasantries, she hurried off to the small tent set up for her to get dressed in.

Tomoyo watched her running off in only a thick robe and sandals. Hmm, she looks like someone visiting an onsen in the winter time. The thought had a sudden appeal that made her think of _other things_ … _I wonder if Isamu would like to go to an onsen with me?_

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

.

 **Onsen** **:** Hot springs.


	8. Chapter 8 - Kotomi's Homecoming

**Monday night, November 15, 2010 – The park across the street from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

All of the equipment was in place, the teams had finished their checklists, and the countdown was getting close to the first launch window. But this time Kotomi didn't see any strangers around, and she was glad for that. Despite her slow but continuing improvements in social interactions, crowds of people still made her uncomfortable. So, thanks to the weather, Kotomi didn't feel as nervous as she had on the previous event. Clearly, no-one wanted to come out on this abysmally cold and wet night.

The rain and cold were inconvenient, but as far as Kotomi was concerned - the worst part was the mud. Sure it was cold and wet, but she was wearing clothes designed to keep her comfortable in such inclement weather. But the mud made everything slippery and increased her chances of falling if she wasn't paying enough attention. And paying attention to her surroundings was never more difficult for Kotomi than when she was right in the middle of one of her projects. Fortunately, there was no mud around her at the moment.

The exploration team's pergola wasn't very warm, but it was dry… and the wooden floor kept her away from the mud. The sounds of the pergola being tortured by the blustering wind may have worried others, but Kotomi heard none of their complaints. Her laptop was open and she was concentrating on the data that was coming from the accelerators. Others seemed to be yelling, laughing, and joking about the weather, but it was only peripheral noise to Kotomi. As long as she could feel Tomoya's presence next to her, she felt the freedom to put her entire concentration into the changing numbers on her display.

The numbers looked good, but the time that it took the four accelerators to achieve synchronicity was still taking longer than she liked. She made a note to have the technical teams go over all the equipment and look for variances that could be hampering the process.

"First launch in ten minutes." a voice interrupted Kotomi's thoughts, but not in an unpleasant way. After worrying about systemic inefficiencies, she felt assured by the announcement that everything was going according to schedule and the weather was not causing them any delay.

"Is the sensor ball in position?" Kotomi asked the tech team without taking her eyes away from the screen full of data on her rugged laptop. Today's waveform model had already been uploaded to all four accelerators, but it wouldn't do to be carefree at such a crucial time.

"Yes hakase." a response came back immediately, "We've been running tests and it is reporting back perfectly."

"All sensors are operational?" Kotomi asked. There had been some problems with the prototype and she hadn't heard a definitive update yet.

"One of the temperature sensors is not responding, but we have good data on the other temperature sensors." the technician replied.

"How many temperature sensors are in that ball?" Tomoya asked. His was one of the few voices that could pierce her intense concentration.

"Four." Kotomi answered his question and expounded on the answer, "There are four of each sensor in the ball. None of the sensors, or even the cameras, are large or expensive, so we decided to go for quadruple redundancy."

"Oh… well I guess we should get something back then." Tomoya said.

"Yes, Tomoya-kun. That is why it was designed that way. With quadruple redundancy, the likelihood of not getting any useful data is so low as to be insignificant." Kotomi noticed his face change from a weak smile to a defeated look and she realized only too late that he had been trying to make a joke.

"Yes dear." Tomoya replied kindly as he patted her arm.

"So, what kind of place should we expect this time?" Isamu asked Kotomi - mostly to end the awkwardness of Tomoya's failed joke.

"Oh yes," Kotomi turned her rugged laptop around so that all of them could see the screen. Everyone looked at the displayed waveform out of habit but it seemed that only Melissa was impressed by it. "I selected this waveform for today's mission. Of the available waveforms, it appears to be as different as possible from the waveform used in the last attempt."

"The waveform that we used last time… wasn't that waveform selected because you suspected it to be the _closest_ to us in time?" Isamu asked.

"Yes, there were signatures in that waveform that led me to that conclusion. It should also have been close to us in other environmental aspects like climate, socio-economic conditions, and personal circumstances, but that turned out not to be the case. So, to verify that hypothesis about time, we will need to test it using this waveform." Kotomi answered with an explanation of what the goal of today's mission was.

"And environmentally?" Melissa asked.

"All we can be sure of is that there will be a Tomoya-kun and a Nagisa-chan. Beyond that, anything is possible this time." Kotomi answered. _The Boys_ _seem excited and cheerful at the news, but Tomoyo-chan doesn't look pleased. Then again, perhaps I am misunderstanding Tomoyo-chan's expression. I shall ask Tomoya-kun about it later._

"How soon?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh?" Kotomi wasn't sure what Tomoyo-chan was asking.

"After the sensor ball is launched… how soon will we know if you were right?" Tomoyo clarified her query.

"It should start taking measurements immediately and it is programmed to call back in five minutes with the first of the collected data." Kotomi assured her.

"It will have the time information you are looking for then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes… as long as the destination world has a JJY system that the sensor ball can receive, then we should have the time data after the first broadcast." Kotomi elaborated on her previous answer.

"So… in about ten minutes we will know if your hypothesis is correct." Tomoyo sounded a little terse as she said it. She also seemed uncomfortable with what she had said – or what she was thinking. But Kotomi didn't notice this. Her attention was focused on the laptop screen again as the time finished counting down.

"Three… two… one… zero, the probe is away." the voice sounded in their ears. Kotomi watched her screen as the data started coming back. Something was wrong with the little probe's collection and transmission functions. It was supposed to collect several minutes worth of data from all of it's working sensors and send it all back in a burst transmission, but it was coming in live instead. _Hmmm, someone must have mis-programmed the collection and transmit function._ Kotomi didn't mind – in fact she liked not having to wait for the data. But it did mean that the constant transmission might be picked up by something on the target world and it would run the on-board battery down a lot faster. She would make more notes for the technical team on those points, but for now it was the incoming data that had all of her attention. As hoped, the weather was much better on the other side. And as expected, the date was far from the current date. In fact it was…

Others were talking around her, but her eyes were riveted to the time and date code that was being reported back.

 _54 Minutes  
22 Hours  
129 Days  
1993  
Sunday_

Kotomi was frozen in shock as her eyes scanned over the reported date yet again.

 _129 Days, 1993_

 _That would be… May 9, 1993..._

"Earth to Kotomi-chan!" Melissa called out loudly. Kotomi noticed that everyone in the pergola was looking at her.

"Huh?" Kotomi finally responded. She sounded like she had forgotten that everyone was still there and just realized that she was in a room with other people. Her hands flew over her keyboard, sending commands to various systems as she replied, "I apologize for my inattention. I need to make sure that I am not getting anomalous data."

"Anomalous data?" Tomoyo sounded confused as she checked her watch, "But it hasn't been five minutes yet, has it?"

"Yes… that is why I must be sure." Kotomi abruptly folded up her laptop and stood. In a few moments, she had her raincoat on and was heading for the door-flaps. "There is something I need to check on."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tomoya started to get up but Kotomi waved him off.

"No, that will be unnecessary. I believe it will be best if you stay here." Kotomi said quickly before she hurried out through the billowing flaps.

"Okay," Tomoya said as he sat back down.

.

As soon as she was out of the pergola, Kotomi ran toward the target zone in the middle of center field. All caution was forgotten now. The date from the probe was still emblazoned in her vision.

 _May 9, 1993_

 _They're still alive… they're still alive! I can see them again! Maybe… I can even save them?_ Her heart was racing and the excitement was building in her chest as she thought of the possibility that she had been presented, "Is… is that really too much to wish for?"

The date and the excitement brought back the memories of that awful time in her life. Terrible scarring memories that haunted her sleep in the form of nightmares and incapacitated her with fear when something happened to bring those memories flooding back. And they were flooding back now.

 _NO! I mustn't let the fear take me now. Not now! I can beat this… I can save them!_

Too much excitement and too little attention wasn't good in the mud slick ground. Amazingly, she had kept her footing until she ran past the ropes that surrounded the target zone. A misstep sent Kotomi into an ungraceful sprawl on the slick ground. She slid through the mud until she was only a few meters from the target area. Her gloves and shoes were filthy now, but it was the rain slicker she was wearing that was the most defiled. However, she was much less concerned about herself being dirty than she was about her laptop.

 _It's a Toughbook._ Her subconscious played back the memory of her decision to buy the rugged laptops for herself and for her team. It was true that they were somewhat more expensive than other laptops and their performance wasn't at the bleeding edge… but they were incredibly rugged. In fact, they were so sturdy, you could drive a truck over them, set them on fire, then blast them with a firehose – and they would still work. So, this little accident should be nothing. Still, she instinctively opened it up and made sure it was still working after being dropped in the mud.

The Toughbook was fine, and the instructions she had set up were still waiting for her to hit the execution key. The four indicators on the accelerator widget told her that the charge was ready and waiting. Looking around, she saw the white painted grass of the target area only a few meters away. Crawling the short distance to the middle of the target, she touched the keyboard to execute the final command, then closed the Toughbook and held it tight to her chest.

.

 **Sunday night, May 9, 1993 – The park across the street from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Kotomi blinked when she no longer heard the wind and water pounding against her raincoat. It was still night time when she opened her eyes, but not nearly as dark out as it had been. And, it was a great deal warmer. Her raincoat still had mud and water on it, from the tumble of just a few minutes before… but nothing around her was muddy or wet. Pulling back the hood of the raincoat, she saw that there were not enough clouds to hide the stars and the gibbous moon in the sky above. It did indeed feel like she had been transported to a new place.

 _I must tell them what I've done. Tomoya-kun will be angry with me, but… it can't be helped._ Kotomi opened her laptop back up and linked to the sensor ball a few meters away. Aside from having it send collected data directly to her, she could use it's transmitter to send a message back through the decaying portal… if she hurried. Fingers flying over the keyboard, she sent a quick message of explanation and apology and hit the icon to send it back to her world.

 _Transmission Error._

"Eh?" Kotomi's eyebrow arched at the unexpected message. Even if the rate of time change was significantly different between the two worlds, she should have had time to send the message out. Concern grew as she opened other applications and started running diagnostics both on her laptop and on the sensor ball. The results weren't too in-depth so they came back quickly. The laptop was fine and communications with the sensor ball were verified as well. The sensor ball itself was in good shape too. From all the tests she had run, there was only one issue that stood out.

 _No Connection to Prime._

'Prime' was the name that everyone used to identify their home universe. It was based on the theoretical model that Kotomi had come up with to describe the Illusionary World and how it played a role in all their experiments. She had long ago realized that they were using the shortcuts made by a being from a different branch of the world that they were from. The Ushio's were from world where Tomoya and Nagisa had a child and – due to a number of unfortunate circumstances, those Ushio's were constantly trying to find a branch of the parallel worlds where she could live with her mother and father. Because of that, Kotomi referred to her own world as Prime-minus-Nagisa-subUltimate. The name indicated that her own reality was a branch from the one where the Ushio's came from. However… as accurate as that might have been, none of her peers liked the idea that they came from a 'branch' of the true world. So, they shortened Kotomi's reference name to just 'Prime'.

Kotomi tried to think of the reasons why she wouldn't be able to connect to the receiver back on her world but, with all the tests on her side showing that there were no issues, the only possibility that she could think of was that there must be some kind of issue… back home. She started to review the data from the last few moments before the transition, but there was something else she needed to take care of first.

 _So hot!_ The May evening's temperature wasn't really that high, but Kotomi was still wearing her arctic-grade cold weather suit, gloves, heavy boots, and a muddy raincoat. Another person might have been embarrassed at taking off the cold weather suit in the middle of a baseball field, but that thought didn't occur to Kotomi. It was an outer garment – worn over other clothes. So, even if it looked like she was taking off her pants in public – Kotomi thought nothing of it.

What did bother her was the growing fear that she was alone again. If something really did go wrong with the gate, then she would be cut off from… everyone. Tomoya-kun, Kyou-chan, her children… everyone was on the other end of a connection that didn't seem to be there anymore.

As soon as she had the cold weather garments off, she was back on her laptop. With not much else she could do, she tried running another diagnostic on the sensor ball's transmitters. As soon as it passed all of it's tests, she attempted another communication…

 _No Connection to Prime._

"No… I don't want this." Kotomi whimpered with building anxiety while watching the screen. She ran through the diagnostics on the laptop and the sensor ball again and again. With every attempt, she also tried to reconnect. Unfortunately, the results were the same every time – there was nothing wrong with her equipment. And yet, every attempt to establish communications was… futile.

 _No Connection to Prime._

"Why?" she mumbled through desperate sobs. "I just… I just wanted to see them. Just once… Why!"

If anyone had walked through the neighborhood park on that early May morning, they might have missed the oddity of a young woman sitting by herself in the middle of center field and bawling. Kotomi's body rocked back and forth a little bit while she tried to control her tears and panic. But the movement wasn't enough to draw the attention of a passer-by. If anything, the dimly glowing screen on the laptop would have been the first thing anyone noticed. Laptops existed in 1993, but they weren't all that common.

"Noooo." Kotomi moaned. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of the situation. But screaming into the night wouldn't resolve anything, and it might bring unwanted attention to her. With that realization, fear began to gnaw at her. She knew from listening in on some of the training that Tomoyo put _The Boys_ through, that late night was a good time to move about unseen. However, the risks were that you would be out there when other people that wanted to move about unseen would also be about. That wasn't so much a concern for _The Boys_ since they were all tough men, able to hold their own in a fight. But Kotomi knew that she wasn't as tough as _The Boys_ and she was… alone. Knowing she had to quickly get to a safe place, she considered the Furukawa Bakery – but it was after midnight now and they would surely all be asleep. Aside from that, they wouldn't know who she was.

 _Nagisa-chan would only be eight years old now…_ Thinking about Nagisa's age reminded her that it would be her birthday in only a few days. And her parents would be leaving for their trip…

Wiping the tears from her eyes one last time, Kotomi decided to take action. She had come here to see her parents so _that_ would be her destination. Now that she had a goal, she wanted to quickly get to it. Frantically grabbing her discarded cold weather gear, she tried to stuff it into her computer backpack. The heavily insulated clothes were far too bulky though, and she thought briefly about just throwing them all away in one of the park's trash cans. But, another thought occurred to her.

Kotomi ended up discarding the raincoat after all. The tumble through the mud had not only dirtied it – there was also a long rip in the fabric where it must have caught on something sticking out of the ground. But the cold weather suit was in excellent shape. Balling it up with the arctic rated gloves, she left the bundle as a gift at the back door to the Furukawa's place. She knew that the Sanae from her universe had about the same build and hoped that she would accept the gift.

Turning back to the streetlamp studded road, it was time to start her walk up the hill and across the bridge. Kotomi had walked from the park to her house many times. But this walk would be different from all the others. This time… she was going home to see her parents.

.

 **Monday early morning, May 10, 1993 – On the way to the Ichinose residence**

* * *

The walk was longer than she remembered. Then again, Kotomi rarely made this walk alone… or in the dark. Certainly, she had never made this trek in the wee hours of the morning… at least, not on foot anyways. The anticipation… the dream of seeing her parents alive again still loomed large in her mind, but with each step she took, she also noticed the eerie surroundings. The streetlamps that lined the street made little pools of light in the darkness. She could see small bugs flying around near the bright glow of the overhead lamps, then watched as her own shadow grew large after passing underneath the light pole and walking back into the in-between darkness. As her anxiety grew, she found herself walking quickly from one illuminated puddle to the next. She could feel momentary safety under the light, but was frightened by the stretches of darkness between the glowing havens. Aside from the tricks that the darkness played on her eyes, she also heard strange noises in the darkness that worried her.

A fluttering sound… she told herself that it must be a bird or a bat.

A scurrying sound… could be a startled cat, or a… rat.

A scraping sound… The fear increased when she could think of no logical reason for a scraping sound. The backpack that held the laptop seemed to grow heavier on her shoulders and the sensor ball she carried was starting to pain her left arm. She knew the ball had been designed to be as light as possible, but she had been carrying it for a while and her fingers were starting to feel numb from the effort. As soon as she passed under the next streetlamp, she transferred the ball to the other arm. But there was nothing to be done about the heavy backpack.

Kotomi started to pant as she got close to the last bridge… and the last few blocks from her house. Her nervousness and uncharacteristic fast pace was giving her a level of exercise that she wasn't used to – and it reflected in the pain she was feeling in her feet, legs, back and shoulders. But the pain was forgotten when she got to the bridge. She didn't remember the bridge being so dark. There was a streetlamp on the road at either end, but nothing on the bridge itself. The middle of the bridge was lost in darkness along with the details of the little creek that passed underneath it. It was true that the wan light from a gibbous moon was there to make sure the night wasn't completely black, but it didn't help Kotomi's eyes enough. She had been staying to the pools of light all this way, and her night vision was spoiled. For several anxious minutes, she stood under the streetlamp on her side of the bridge and watched the far side. She was able to calm down a little by telling herself that she hadn't seen anyone or… anything come through that light puddle while she had been watching – so the bridge should be safe. The short pause had also given her a moment to catch her breath before setting foot on the dark bridge.

Mustering her courage, she took the step. Realizing she was holding her breath, she forced herself to breathe normally. _It's just the old stone bridge. I've been across this bridge lots of times. N… nothing has ever happened to me on this bridge so… it's just a bridge!_

"Oh, hello there." a voice called out of the darkness just in front of her.

"Eek!" Kotomi couldn't help the squeal from her surprise and fright.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." the voice sounded disarmingly sincere and even… a little bit familiar.

"Why are you hiding out here… in the dark?" Kotomi wanted to sound forceful and demanding, but her nervousness betrayed her and it came out more like fearful pleading.

"I'm not hiding. But I guess it is hard to see me in the dark. I guess that's why I like this old bridge. The darkness here lets you really see the stars and… gives me the peace to think." he finished the response sounding troubled.

"I see." Kotomi turned toward the dark ravine and looked up at the sky. Her eyes were still getting used to the low light level, but she could see the sky full of stars – where the occasional cloud didn't hide them. Deciding to test his explanation, she asked, "Which constellations are you looking for?"

"Well, Centaurus and Virgo are out there now, but what I'd really like to see is the conjunction." the man replied.

"Conjunction?" Kotomi knew that Centaurus and Virgo were traditional May constellations but she was unaware of the conjunction he was looking for.

"Well, it's still a few hours off. Actually, it's a whole day off… but tomorrow morning Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter will be lined up in the eastern sky." he sighed.

"Those aren't stars." Kotomi said dryly. She also noticed the sigh with the response and remembered some of the lessons from Kyou on picking up audible cues. "Something else is bothering you."

"Indeed… but I don't feel obliged to discuss more than that with a stranger." the man said with a tone that sounded more of humor than disdain.

"What if… I am not a stranger?" Kotomi asked. She was sure of the man's identity now, even if there was no way that _he_ would be able to recognize _her_.

"Oh? Are you going to suggest that we are acquaintances?" the man's humor seemed to be fading.

Kotomi wasn't sure, but she believed the change in tone and inflection might mean that he was becoming agitated. It was time to reveal her secret to him, if she thought she could trust him. She thought back to all the years she thought of him as a 'bad man' - and how that all changed when Tomoya-kun gave her the courage to speak with him sincerely. From that moment on, she knew she had always misjudged him and that he had been a true guardian and then… a stalwart friend. _How could I not trust you?_

The man tipped his hat and turned away from the bridge railing to walk away from her.

"Your name is Kobayashi Jun. You are a scientist and a university lecturer. You are good friends with the Ichinose family. Although you haven't interacted much with their daughter, the fact remains that Ichinose Kotaro and Ichinose Mizue trust in you enough that… they have named you as the guardian of their daughter – should anything ever happen to them. And, if I remember the stories and the events correctly, you just came from their house where you discussed their upcoming trip." Kotomi said the words as if she had been reading them from a script, but without any emotion or feeling. But the feeling was there. Her free hand was clenched in a trembling fist and her heart was beating faster as she thought about the tragedy that would be playing out in the next few days.

"What? How could you know that? Who are you?" the alarmed man demanded.

"Hakase, if we don't stop them from getting on that plane, you will have to fulfill that duty. And that little girl will live out the rest of her life with the pain of having lost her precious parents." Kotomi's voice now trembled with the memories of those terribly painful emotions, and feelings of absolute loss.

.

"Hakase?" Kobayashi Jun was surprised to hear the strange woman blurt that out. At this point in his career he was a research scientist, but he had not yet achieved such a lofty title.

… _if I remember the stories and the events correctly…_

… _if I remember…_

 _Past tense. This woman is speaking as if this is already something that has happened? Is she some kind of self-professed fortune teller? No, she knows too many details about me and about the Ichinose's! But she was wrong to call me 'hakase' unless…_ A sudden thought occurred to him that was impossible and outlandish. _However, to draw from the famous English author, if you can discount all the possible answers, then the impossible must be considered._ He pulled out a cigarette lighter and ignited it so he could see this strange woman's face.

"Ah!" Kotomi reeled back from the sudden appearance of a flame not too far from her face. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her free hand swung wildly at the flame even as she took a step back to get away from it. The swing would have gone wild, but Kobayashi was also moving to catch her – thinking that she had tripped and was falling. The flame was extinguished as the disposable lighter was knocked out of Kobayashi's hand and went sailing out into the darkness of the creek-bed under the bridge.

The flame had only been there for a few seconds, but it was enough. Kobayashi saw the impossible in the brief flickering night. The woman's face and purple eyes certainly had Mizue's features, but with the deep purple hair done up in bauble ties… just like the Ichinose daughter. _Just like…_

"Kotomi… chan?" Kobayashi asked in astonishment and disbelief while his mind struggled to understand how something like this was possible.

"Yes." Kotomi gasped in relief. She didn't know what she would do if he hadn't believed her.

"How can this be? Time travel is… is…" Kobayashi's mind could not accept such fantasy.

"It's not time travel. I am from a parallel universe that is farther along the time line than yours." Kotomi offered.

"Ah… so there would be no paradoxes or repercussions into your world then? I mean… from you being here and telling me about future events?" Kobayashi asked, but he already sounded relieved.

"No. What happens in a parallel universe, stays in that parallel universe." Kotomi had once heard Youhei sum up her long description that way and decided to use it now - to save time. "Hakase, please… my parents haven't left for the airport yet, have they?"

"No. But knowing them, they're probably too excited about this trip to get any sleep." Kobayashi considered all the options. Truly, a rather large collection of concerns were dismissed when she told him that she wasn't a time traveler. So, since there would be no paradoxes, there ended up being a great deal of freedom in choosing what to do next. Considering the anxious woman standing in the darkness next to him, he knew what she would want. From what she had already said, it was evident that this alternate-Kotomi had indeed lost her parents and suffered the pain and loss that she had spoken of.

"Hakase?" Kotomi prompted after the silence had grown a little long.

"Kotomi-chan," Kobayashi said with a grin that she couldn't see, "let's go have a chat with your parents."

.

 **Monday early morning, May 10, 1993 – The Ichinose residence**

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Mizue asked quietly.

"No." Kotaro rolled over and looked up at the dark ceiling. "I can't stop thinking about the trip."

"Yes. It is a wonderful opportunity. If… if only it was a week later." Mizue said her wish aloud, but she knew it was impossible. The symposium had been planned for over a year. To suddenly have the chance to represent their thesis before such an esteemed audience was an incredible opportunity. Possibly, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"You're worried about Kotomi's birthday party?" Kotaro asked as he reached for her hand in the dark bedroom.

"Yes." she admitted while grasping his searching hand.

"We'll make it up to her when we get back. Besides, she has friends coming over for a birthday party. It will be different this time." Kotaro said. In addition to his wife, he was also trying to convince himself. At first, he had rejected the idea of leaving on his precious daughter's birthday and leaving her all alone… but he had reconsidered the offer when he heard that little Tomoya-kun and some other friends would be there to play with her. Still, he and his wife had been there for every one of her birthdays so far and it felt wrong somehow to leave her just because she finally had some friends.

"I know… we do owe it to the university, and all the people that have been supporting our research. I realize that." Mizue's acceptance didn't sound like she was entirely convinced, "I just don't feel right – leaving her behind like that. Are you sure we can't take her with us?"

"She would have to cancel her first ever birthday party with friends." Kotaro replied. He had thought of that possibility as well. But seeing Kotomi make a friend had been a significant achievement for her and it wasn't something he or his wife wanted to impede.

"She's going to be very upset." Mizue said sadly. She gave her husband's hand a squeeze and rolled over to put her head on his shoulder.

"We'll send her the best stuffed bear we can find." Kotaro promised.

"That may not be enough." his wife worried.

"Then… we'll tell her the big news when we get back. I'm sure she'll forgive us then." Kotaro sounded more confident.

"You mean?" Mizue asked in surprise. She hadn't expected he would suggest that.

"Yes, I think she's old enough…" his words were cut off by an unexpected ringing sound.

 _Ding Dong!_

"You're kidding." Mizue said as she pushed herself up on her elbow to look at the clock on the nightstand.

 _Ding Dong!_

"Whether whoever-it-is is kidding or not…" Kotaro said sourly while rushing to put on a robe, "they're going to wake Kotomi if they keep ringing that doorbell."

"Be careful!" Mizue warned her husband as he rushed out of the bedroom. She couldn't imagine who would be ringing their doorbell at this time of night… or morning.

.

 _Ding Dong!_

Kotaro rushed down the stairs as quickly as he could. He thought about grabbing a baseball bat, but he couldn't remember where he had stored it. Instead, he would rely on the door chain and hope that it was sufficient if he ended up having to deal with a scoundrel.

 _Ding Dong!_

"I'm…" he cut himself off from yelling _I'm coming_ since the goal of getting there quickly was to avoid additional noise that might wake his daughter. Finally, he was at the foyer. After turning on the porch light, he carefully put the chain on before throwing the bolt and opening the door. Glancing through the crack that the chained door provided, he was briefly shocked to see Kobayashi Jun standing there. His friend had left several hours ago and now he was unexpectedly back and… smiling.

"Jun… did you forget something? Or are you drunk?" Kotaro asked through the narrow door opening.

"I'm not drunk. And I didn't forget anything. In fact, you could say that I found something." Kobayashi replied with a wink.

"Oh?" Kotaro wasn't used to seeing his normally serious friend like this. It occurred to him that Jun might be lying about not being drunk. On the other hand, Jun was a capable researcher and had a fine mind. He had been involved in their research from the beginning and it was possible that he had just had a moment of brilliant insight. Cautiously, Kotaro asked, "So, what did you find?"

"This!" Jun stood aside to reveal a tall young woman.

She was carrying a soccer ball in one hand, but it was her features that made him gasp. He was staring at his wife's face with his daughter's hair and eyes… He was sure that those were his daughter's eyes wet with tears that were streaming down her face. Thinking that this must be some kind of apparition, he was stunned when the young woman bowed and spoke.

"Good morning, Otōsan." Kotomi said through her joyous tears.

.

"WHAT!"

Mizue was startled when she heard her husband's shout. He sounded very surprised, but not afraid. She had already put her robe on and wanted to run down the stairs to find out what had alarmed her normally unflappable husband. But the shout had been too loud and she knew she must check on Kotomi first.

"Okāsan," the young Kotomi said as she stepped out into the hallway. Rubbing her sleepy eyes she said, "I heard a loud sound."

"That was your father. I've never heard him surprised like that before." She thought for a moment if she should be reacting as if it was something dangerous, but there were no more outbursts coming from downstairs and her husband's voice seemed to indicate that he was amazed more than anything else. Turning to her daughter with a smile, she asked, "Do you want to come downstairs with me and see what has surprised your otōsan?"

"Yes." the sleepy little girl said simply. She was still very tired and sleepy, but there was a certain thrill about being up past her bed time with her parents.

As they made their way down the stairs, Mizue recognized the voice of their friend Kobayashi and… a woman's voice that seemed oddly familiar. _I wonder if Jun has finally got himself a girlfriend?_

"Kotaro!" Mizue called out from the bottom of the staircase where she paused with her daughter. "Who is at the door?"

"It's Jun and… a friend. You should come and meet them." her husband called back to her.

"Okay." she called back, then turned to her daughter and quietly told her, "If it's Ojisan Jun and one of his friends, this may become very boring for you, so it's okay if you go back to bed after you greet them."

"Okay." the child replied before walking along with her mother to the living room. She had heard her parents reference someone named Jun many times before, but didn't really know who he was. If it was one of the people that worked on mother and father's _important papers_ , she wouldn't remember them. Those people tended to disappear into father's study as soon as they came over – and rarely interacted with her. Still, she was out of bed after midnight now – and that in itself was exciting for her.

When the young Kotomi got to the living room, she looked up to see a stern looking man and a woman… The woman was taller and wearing different clothes but her face, her eyes, and her hair looked like…

"Okāsan!" the woman cried out when she saw Kotomi's mother.

"Hey, you look like me." the little Kotomi said in wonder. She was still looking at the older and taller version of herself when she felt her mother's hand let go of hers and watched her mother collapse to the floor.

.

"Okāsan!" the elder Kotomi cried out again as she watched her mother's eyes roll up and her body drop as if she were a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Dashing to her mother's side, Kotomi scooped the unconscious woman up into her arms. Stamina was something she still lacked, but physical strength was much improved from her high school days – mostly because of Tomoyo-chan's efforts to get her to exercise more.

"Okāsan!" the younger version of herself cried out in alarm when this stranger picked her mother up so willfully. "Don't take my Okāsan!"

"Kotomi-chan," the elder Kotomi said to her younger self, "I am only taking her to the couch where she can lie down more comfortably. Would you like to come along too?"

"Um… okay." the little Kotomi followed her elder self over to the couches while the two men rushed to get a glass of water and the first-aid kit.

The two men weren't sure that Mizue had injured herself, but the first-aid kit would at least have some pain killers in it… and she would likely need those. Arriving back in the living room, Kotaro saw his wife's head resting in the lap of this older version of his daughter – and the woman was crying as she brushed her fingers through his wife's brown hair. Suddenly, it was too much.

"Isn't that going too far? I mean, she does look a lot like Kotomi, but… what kind of joke is this?" Kotaro demanded.

"Eh?" Jun raised an eyebrow at his friend and asked, "Have you ever known _me_ to be a prankster?"

"Otōsan," Kotomi glanced at her younger self before continuing, "do you not believe that I am who I claim to be?"

"I… would like to. But there are simpler explanations for this, so if we were to apply the principle of…" Kotaro was interrupted by the woman claiming to be his daughter.

"… Occam's razor, then the simpler solution should be the more correct one." Kotomi finished his sentence, but added, "But in this case, you will find a preponderance of evidence that the simplest solution will probably _not_ be right."

"What evidence would that be?" Kotaro was still doubtful, but there was excitement around a very slim possibility that this could actually be real.

"You will have the opportunity to run blood, fingerprint, and DNA tests. They will show that I am a perfect match… probably. To be honest, I am still not sure how close our parallel universe counterparts are – at that level." Kotomi admitted.

"Even if they do show the match you expect, those tests take time. How can you convince me now?" Kotaro countered.

"Very well." Kotomi turned to her young self and asked, "Kotomi-chan, are you upset with your Otōsan and Okāsan right now?"

"No." the small Kotomi answered curiously. Her head tilted as she tried to imagine why she would be upset with her parents.

"Then you have not yet told her about the trip?" Kotomi asked her father. Or rather, the question sounded more like an accusation.

"Ah!" Kotaro hadn't thought this woman would bring up something like that.

"What trip?" the young Kotomi asked innocently.

"Never-mind that for now." Kotomi said hurriedly, "Kotomi-chan, do you recall a recent conversation in the back yard - when you asked your parents why you were named _Kotomi_?"

"Yes." the young girl was about to repeat the answer but the older version of herself put a finger to her lips.

"Let me see if I can tell you what your father said." Kotomi closed her eyes to bring the memory of that moment into sharp focus and repeated the words that she remembered, "The world is composed of countless harps that cannot be seen. Harps are also called _koto_ in Japanese. The world is full of harps and each one plays a different sound. All those sounds combine together to create a single melody. And that's why the world is such a beautiful place."

"You didn't really tell her that did you?" Kobayashi said with his face in his hand. He didn't want to believe that anyone would have said such an embarrassing thing… even to a child. _But if anyone could say_ _such a thing_ _with a straight face, it would be Kotaro._

"Word for word." a stunned Kotaro replied while looking at the elder Kotomi in disbelief.

"Then… she is the real thing." Kobayashi said quietly. He had believed the woman's tale… or rather, _mostly_ believed it, from the beginning. There had still been a shred of doubt in his mind, but no more. He stood silently now, as did Kotaro. Glancing at his friend, he wondered if Kotaro had gone into shock. _Or perhaps his prodigious intellect is busy trying to figure out how this could happen._

Kotaro wasn't wondering how or why… not yet. He was simply taking in the splendor of the moment. His wife lay on the couch with her head in the lap of a grown up version of their daughter while their actual daughter stood just in front of her seated elder self. The elder Kotomi had her hair up in the familiar baubles that his daughter usually wore. The younger Kotomi didn't look that way at the moment since she had just come from her bed though. His daughter's hair was instead in a sleeping braid but it was the same color. Their faces were a little different too, but he could see how his little girl could grow into that face. But the eyes… there was no disputing that they had the same eyes.

Seated and standing across from each other, both of the Kotomi's were now brushing their fingers through their mother's brown hair. The younger Kotomi would look back and forth between her mother and this woman that was crying, but also smiling at the same time. She was looking up at the woman's face when she heard her mother's voice.

"Why are you crying?" Mizue asked. From where her head lay in the woman's lap, she could see the faces and eyes of both this young woman, and her own daughter. She had awakened to the feeling of their gentle fingers running through her hair – the same way she comforted her daughter when she was hurt or sad. She had never realized just how _loved_ the person getting that attention felt… until now.

"I haven't seen you in so long. I… I missed you so much." Kotomi's smile darkened for a moment as her memories ran back many years. She vividly remembered herself as a panicked little girl as she ran through the big house in an effort to find the missing parents…

The parents that she had yelled at and called _liars_.

The parents she had said that she hated.

The parents that she wanted back more than anything in the world.

The parents that would never be there again. Kotomi choked on the horrible memories as if they were asphyxiating her.

"Why? What happened?" Mizue asked in alarm at the obvious emotional pain she was seeing. Her maternal instincts were screaming that this suffering woman was her own grown daughter, but her logical mind was not allowing her to accept such a preposterous idea.

"Plane crash." Kotomi said through her tears. With the wash of emotions, she had forgotten about the little girl just in front of her until after she had said it.

"Plane crash?" Kotaro repeated in surprise.

"Yeah… about that." Kobayashi returned to his businesslike demeanor. He hadn't forgotten about the presence of a child, but he was able to communicate his message without painting any dreadful pictures, "Change in plans. You two are not going to the symposium."

"What?" Mizue said. She was ready to challenge her friend's comment, but the elder Kotomi's eyes had popped open and looked so hopeful at what had just been said.

"I don't think that's your decision to make." Kotaro challenged his friend.

"This is not a debate, Kotaro. If I have to, I'll call the police and tell them that both of you are making designer drugs for a local crime lord." Kobayashi said levelly.

"They'll arrest us for that. We'll be in jail until they figure out it's a lie." Kotaro said angrily.

"Yes they will. Maybe not jail, but house-arrest at the very least. And I'm aware that it will ruin my reputation and probably end our friendship, but… at least you'll be alive to be upset about it." Kobayashi said.

"Now listen…" Kotaro was heating up and started to argue, but was interrupted before getting too far.

"We're not going." Mizue said. From where she was laying on the couch with her head in the elder Kotomi's lap, she could look up at two heads of deep purple hair and look into two sets of matching purple eyes. She reached up and took one hand from each of the two daughters and held them tight. Looking up into the similar girls, she said, "If we were waiting for some kind of sign about whether to go or not, I would have to say that this is a pretty definitive _no_."

"Go? Go where?" the young Kotomi asked.

"Otōsan and Okāsan were invited to an important meeting." Mizue explained to her young daughter, "It would be very good for our work if we went to that meeting. But, to be able to go there, we would have to miss your birthday."

"What?" Kotomi cried out.

"It's okay. We're not going after all." Mizue assured her crestfallen daughter.

"But… what about your work?" Kotomi was thrilled that they decided to be there for her birthday, but her mother had just said how important the meeting was. And the little girl knew that her parent's work was very important to them.

"Don't worry about that." Kobayashi said, "I'm sure that a chat with this young lady will be worth missing a hundred of those meetings."

Kotaro couldn't deny that. If this young woman was from another parallel universe, the fact that she was here would mean confirmation or modification of their theories. In either case, it would be the singular most significant event in all of their research. And yet…

"I still find this all a bit difficult to believe." Kotaro said.

"Those who seek out the truth must not be arrogant. You must not laugh at miracles just because they cannot be explained scientifically. You must not turn away from the beauty of this world." Kotomi replied.

"A philosopher?" Kobayashi asked.

"No… she quoted me again." Kotaro admitted as his disbelief took a fatal blow… as well as his hubris.

.

An hour later found Mizue sitting on the couch with her sleeping daughter in her lap. The younger Kotomi had initially found it exciting to be up past her bedtime, but that excitement had worn off and she was now sleeping in her mother's arms. Mizue was still too excited for sleep though. The daughter from the future … no, from a parallel world that was in the future – had revealed one fascinating thing after another.

The laptop and the sensor ball had amazed both of them as well as their friend, Kobayashi. But her descriptions of how far she had taken their original work and even created a practical experiment to test it out… it was simply unbelievable.

"Tell me more about this Illusionary World!" Kotaro said in wonder. His mind was already in flight with ideas and dreams of seeing these places himself. However, he was far more interested in visiting the Illusionary World itself, rather than using it as a gateway to other connected universes. "Where does this Ushio entity come from?"

"She…" Kotomi paused for a moment when she realized that there were some things she would need to validate before answering, "Do you know of the Furukawa Bakery that is across the street from the nearby park?"

"No." Kotaro answered.

"I was there once. There was a nice lady that was working inside, but her bread was… well…" Mizue tried not to be too critical but she remembered that the bread had almost made her retch.

"That would be Furukawa Sanae. She and her husband have a daughter named Nagisa that is a half year older than me. Ushio is her daughter." Kotomi told them.

"We must do everything we can to make sure that our world's Nagisa also has an Ushio!" Kotaro exclaimed.

"No!" Kotomi suddenly realized her mistake. She could see that the other three adults were surprised at her sudden denial and explained, "Ushio is the result of a union between Furukawa Nagisa and Okazaki Tomoya."

"Tomoya… kun?" Mizue's eyes opened wide at the implication. She glanced down at the daughter in her arms and wondered how crushed she would be if her very first friend ran off with another girl.

"Yes, Okāsan." Kotomi confirmed to her mother that it was the very same Tomoya that had been coming around of late.

"Yeah… I could see how that could be a problem." her father admitted. Still holding out hope for an Ushio in his universe, he asked, "But childhood friends don't always become lovers. There is no reason to believe that love will develop in this universe like it did in yours, right?"

Kotomi didn't want to believe in her father's logic, but it was an acknowledged truth that most of the waveforms did not seem predisposed to a Tomoya and Kotomi pairing. For some reason, she was very saddened by this.

"Kotaro!" his wife admonished sternly.

"Well… logically…" the embarrassed father was about to explain.

"Kotomi-chan," Kobayashi wanted to confirm an educated guess, "You married the Tomoya-kun in your universe, didn't you?"

"Yes." Kotomi answered. The reminder that she had achieved that dream brightened her up a little.

"Oh Kotomi, I'm so happy for you!" Her mother cheered from the couch.

"Congratulations." her father said stiffly, but he was glaring at his friend Kobayashi a bit for saying something that might have been better left undisturbed.

"Do the two of you have any children, by any chance?" Kobayashi asked despite the glare he was getting from his long-time friend.

"We have three." Kotomi said.

"Three!" Mizue covered her mouth from the uncontrolled shout she had just made.

"Shuichi and Shuji are twins. They are in their first year of elementary school. Michiko is about two years behind them." Kotomi offered as additional information since her mother seemed to be so excited.

"I don't suppose you have any pictures of them with you?" Kobayashi prodded again, but this time without being under the glare from Kotaro. He noticed that his old friend seemed just as interested in this new development as Mizue was.

"Yes. I have many pictures from a recent Koyo trip we took with the children and many friends." Kotomi said as she folded the screen of her laptop down into tablet mode and touched the screen to open the folder with all the vacation pictures.

The other three adults in the room were fascinated with the power of the laptop and the function of the touch-screen. But their faces changed to astonishment when the screen's border became a picture frame and a beautiful portrait exploded into view. Kotomi and a grown version of the boy that had been visiting were in the picture along with another girl with long lavender hair. And, in the foreground were three beautiful children.

"You've got some beautiful grandchildren, Kotaro." Kobayashi said quietly as he peered at the picture with the others.

"Yeah… I guess I do." Kotaro said as he touched the picture of the happy children that he might some day see in his own universe. However, when he touched the screen, it changed to another picture of Kotomi, Tomoya, and the lavender haired girl laughing together. Even his terribly shy daughter seemed to be having fun with friends. A minute later and the screen changed again to a shot of the three children surrounded by many other children in front of a stand of trees with bright red leaves.

"The bright red leaves of Japanese Maples." Mizue commented on the trees, even though she was most happy to see that her grandchildren seemed to be healthy and surrounded by other happy children. "Last autumn seems so long ago."

"And yet, for me it was just a little over a week ago." Kotomi could tell that her mother was emotional and wondered if her own mother might have taken her on Koyo trips… if she had lived.

"How long can you stay?" Mizue suddenly felt like she should learn anything and everything that she could from this elder daughter from another universe.

"Well… that is a problem. I was unable to establish a connection back to prime. My hypothesis is that something happened back on my world that caused the connection to fail." Kotomi explained.

"What does that mean?" Mizue asked. She wasn't sure if this was just an inconvenience or if it meant that…

"I could be stuck here." Kotomi admitted.

"What!" Kobayashi and Kotaro shouted their surprise, but Mizue took her daughter's hand and held it warmly.

"What are you going to do?" Kobayashi wanted to do anything he could to help, but he knew that their technology was at least three evolutions older than what the elder Kotomi had been working with.

"What am I going to do?" Kotomi repeated the question back to herself then came to a decision, "The first thing I must do, is confront Tomoya-kun."

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

JJY: Japan's radio broadcast system for time code. Similar to WWVB in the US.

Obi: the wide belt that is worn over a kimono.

Truncated Icosahedron: a ball made of hexagons and pentagons – a soccer ball.


	9. Chapter 9 - Planning a Better Party

**Monday afternoon, May 10, 1993 – Near the Okazaki residence**

* * *

"Tomoya-kun." the woman's soft and strangely familiar voice called out from the shadows of the convenience store's awning.

Okazaki Tomoya, an energetic second grade boy was shocked to hear his name called out and looked around to see who might be calling him. There was only the lady standing near the entrance to the convenience store, but she didn't look familiar… or did she? Tomoya took another look and realized that she was like a grown up version of his friend, Kotomi-chan. He had already met Kotomi's mother, so maybe she was an aunt or… a sister? Realizing that he was staring at the lady, he tentatively called out, "Onee-chan?"

A hot flash washed over Kotomi's face and she wondered why it felt so wonderful to be called _Onee-chan_ by the young Tomoya. But that was something she could ponder later. For now, Kotomi smiled and stepped out of the shadows. Even though she had known Tomoya when he was this age, and later in their lives – when she got to know him as a loving husband, she was still worried about meeting the little boy that was her dear childhood friend. But his response had given her hope and, more importantly, courage. She needed that courage now, as well as a great deal of self control.

 _I must not run up to him and hug him. No matter how happy I am to see him, he has no knowledge of me as an adult and would perceive me as a stranger. An unfamiliar adult suddenly rushing to him and hugging him would likely scare him and I must not scare Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun… even now I can see the man that he will grow into – in his features. There is no mistake, this is definitely my beloved…_ "Tomoya-kun."

"Yes?" Tomoya's young mind was scared of this adult that had surprised him at first. But her likeness to the Kotomi he knew made her seem familiar enough that the fear-of-stranger had quickly passed. Now he was becoming a little concerned for her health, "Onee-chan, are you okay?"

"Why would you think there is something wrong with me?" Kotomi's face took on a puzzled expression that the young Tomoya had never seen before. It was the expression she often wore when she was trying to figure out how Tomoya or Kyou had instantly perceived something about another person without asking any questions or taking any measurable data.

"I dunno. I guess it's your face. You look like you've been playing really hard for too long." Tomoya replied.

"Hah yes, you have always been perceptive haven't you?" Kotomi smiled as her countenance changed from confusion to pride. She stopped approaching the boy when she saw him take a step back.

"Always? Onee-chan, I don't remember you." Tomoya felt more comfortable with the woman now, at least… more than he did when she had first called out to him. However, there was still the wariness of a child meeting a stranger without a familiar adult around. He knew he was a fast runner and he decided to stay far enough away from her that she couldn't suddenly jump out at him… not that she looked like she was capable of that sort of thing anyway. Still, his father had cautioned him to be careful on his way to and from school every day.

"I do look a little familiar to you though, don't I?" Kotomi asked.

"Yeah… you look like Kotomi-chan. Are you her sister?" Tomoya asked.

"I am very closely related to Kotomi-chan. I suppose you could call us sisters." Kotomi smiled. His ability to relate her to the child-Kotomi thrilled her in a way she hadn't anticipated.

"I never saw you before." the young Tomoya aired out the last of his doubt.

"I was in a place far away from here. I am only visiting and will return to where I live… eventually… probably." Kotomi's eyes tinted with sadness as she finished the sentence. The fact that no-one had been sent to retrieve her suggested something catastrophic may have happened with the link back to her world. But she wouldn't trouble a child with her worries.

"Oh." Tomoya thought the answer was reasonable and visibly relaxed in front of the woman now. Curiosity remained even if the fear was gone and he had to ask, "So… what did you want with me?"

"I would like to talk with you for a little while, if that is okay." Kotomi asked as nicely and innocently as she could. But she was dealing with a grade school aged boy that was unfamiliar with her, and it had been a long time since she had done that.

"I don't wanna." Tomoya said as he turned and started walking toward his house. It wasn't that he was still trying to decide whether or not it was okay to do more than talk to this stranger in the street. He had already determined that she was safe… but boring. With the pretty dress she was wearing, there was no way that she would be willing to play – and that was what this time of the day was for. School was out and his father wasn't home yet. So the idea of some Onee-chan taking up all his play time with _talk_ was not very appealing.

"Please, Tomoya-kun? I bought some snacks." Kotomi said while holding out the plastic bag from the convenience store.

 _Snacks?_ Tomoya turned around expecting to see the woman holding out a meager stick of gum, but she had a bag that was bulging with various purchases. _Snacks_ _!_ His jaw dropped open and eyes opened wide at the veritable treasure she held in her hands. His father brought him the occasional snack when he came home, but never a hoard like this.

"We could talk at the park a street over, or at your house." Kotomi suggested.

"Why not at the Ichinose house? We could share them with your sister." Tomoya suggested. With so many treats, he didn't mind sharing them with another person. Indeed, to him it seemed there were enough for a whole classroom of kids.

"We can go there later, but I need to talk to you privately first." Kotomi worried that this may sound too sneaky to the young boy and put him on his guard, but that didn't seem to be a problem.

"Okay… let's go to the park!" the young Tomoya cheered. _Snacks and going to the park! This day is perfect!_

.

A big tree shaded a park bench where Kotomi and Tomoya sat with the bag of snacks between them. The shade was nice, but the early May weather wasn't as warm as Kotomi would have liked, so she would rather have been in the sun. Unfortunately, this was the first bench they came to and the young Tomoya had been eager to find out what kind of treats were in the bag Kotomi was carrying. Even now, Tomoya was already busily opening up a fruit wrap while Kotomi was mentally stumbling over how she should start the conversation.

 _He is not the Tomoya-kun that I am most familiar with. I must be careful with what I say to him. What can I say to this young boy that will not frighten him? How should I even start this conversation? What are some of the tricks Tomoya-kun or Kyou-chan would use in a situation like this?_

"Do you have any questions you would like to ask me?" Kotomi used one of Kyou's throw-away questions in hopes she would be able to parry it into a conversation starter.

"Yeah." Tomoya swallowed a bite of the chewy berry flavored fruit and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry that I haven't properly introduced myself." Taking a deep breath to clear away the flustered feeling, Kotomi fell back on what she had been taught long ago, "Hello, how do you do? I'm Okazaki Kotomi. I love to read. I would be happy if we could be friends."

"Okazaki?" Tomoya stopped chewing the fruit snack and regarded her curiously.

"Oh!" it then occurred to Kotomi that she should have come up with a different name. Surely he would distrust her now…

"Wow, you have the same family name as me! I've never met anyone with the same name as me before." the young Tomoya chirped as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.

"Oh yes, that's right. You've never met any of your family… other than your father." Kotomi winced when she realized she had just made another mistake. _I'm really not that good at keeping secrets or deceiving people. If only Tomoya_ _-_ _kun_ _were here…_

"I met my grandmother once… I think. But dad doesn't talk about family stuff much." Tomoya said before taking another bite of the fruit treat. It was good and he was about to take the last bite when he remembered something the lady said. It made him curious so he asked, "How did you know about my family?"

"Ah, well… I um." Kotomi was lost. She hadn't imagined that talking to a child would fluster her this much. But the young Tomoya was finding every one of her gaffes and testing her on them. She needed to find a way to explain what she had told him so far, but it had to be something he would believe. Unfortunately, her powerful mind was drawing a blank at this crucial moment.

"Since your family name is Okazaki, does that mean you know my family?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes!" Kotomi seized the unexpected opportunity, "I know your grandmother and your cousin." _Your cousin is a good friend of mine._ She almost said – then remembered that the cousin in this world had never met her and would be even younger than the Tomoya-child in front of her.

"I have a cousin?" this seemed to greatly interest Tomoya.

"Yes. Her name is Yuki and she is a few years younger than you are." Kotomi told him.

"Oh, a girl." Tomoya sounded disappointed.

"You don't like girls?" Kotomi was surprised. She didn't remember the Tomoya from her youth or her adult years having a problem with girls.

"Some of them are okay… I guess. But a lot of them are getting to be kinda… annoying." Tomoya said while he opened up the next treat.

"Annoying?" Kotomi prompted.

"Yeah. They used to play just like everyone else, but now some of them are getting kinda… weird."

Kotomi took this information in and considered it. At his age, some of the girls in his class would have already started puberty. That would cause several changes in a girl. Many of them would grow faster and be taller than the boys their same age, some would start developing their secondary sexual characteristics. These changes could be uncomfortable and disconcerting to a young girl, leading to other changes, including her personality. But the physical changes weren't the only thing that girls at this age would have to deal with. There would also be influences from family and society to act more 'like a girl' should act. So, she reasoned that Tomoya was probably reacting to how a kid who had been a 'friend' until now – changed and didn't like the things they used to like. _Of course, he might see that as a betrayal. Then, how does he feel about my younger self? I was already acting "like a girl" the first time I met him? Does he really hate the younger me?_

"Is… is Kotomi-chan annoying or weird?" Kotomi asked carefully.

"Kotomi-chan?" Tomoya had a thoughtful look for a moment then decided, "No, she's fun. Even if she's afraid to play too much, she knows all kinds of weird things and that's fun too."

 _Afraid to play… weird…_ those words kept echoing in Kotomi's mind even though he had said that she was fun too. She could remember once or twice when her mother had encouraged her to go play outside… maybe take a walk or go to the park, and she had declined – saying that she was more comfortable staying at home. And then, after the death of her parents she had done nothing but _stay at home_ for many years. _I must not let my younger self fall into that trap!_

"So, what did you want to talk about, Onee-chan?" Tomoya innocently asked as he opened up another one of the many treats. Truly, a sizable ring of debris had begun to take shape around him on the park table.

"Kotomi-chan's birthday party. You are still planning to come, aren't you?" Kotomi asked.

"Oh… that. I don't think I can." Tomoya sounded despondent and even slowed down on eating the treats.

"Because your friends at school said it was weird to go to a girl's birthday party?" Kotomi asked.

"How did you know that?" Tomoya looked up with amazement at the pretty, but strange onee-chan.

"I've heard a story like that before." Kotomi answered honestly, then pressed on with her real goal, "Even if none of your friends attend, I want you to come anyway, and… I want you to bring your dad."

"My dad?" Tomoya was beginning to wonder if this woman knew what a kids birthday party was supposed to be like.

"Yes. I want to visit with him while you play with Kotomi-chan." Kotomi proposed.

"I don't know. My dad is always working or he's real tired." Tomoya didn't really want to bring his dad along anyway since he might fall asleep on their couch and start snoring, like he did at home. "I don't think he would have time for…"

"There will be lots of food and cake and other treats too." Kotomi tempted the little boy.

"Well… I could come. But, I don't think my dad can." The promise of food and treats had swayed the child, but Tomoya couldn't imagine his father agreeing to come to a kid's birthday party, even if he begged as hard as he could.

"Can you give him this invitation from me? Maybe he will feel better about coming to the party if he is invited by another adult. Will you do this for me?" Kotomi held out a sealed envelope with Naoyuki's name prominently written on its face.

"Yeah… I can do that." Tomoya promised. He took the letter and put it into his Randoseru. Then, eyeing all the treats that still remained, he asked, "Can we go see Kotomi-chan now?"

.

Kotomi watched with her mother and father from the living room as the younger Kotomi and Tomoya played in the back yard. A nostalgic smile played across her lips as she watched the children playing. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and was holding it close to enjoy the aroma while she lost herself in watching her younger self being so active and free.

"So, you drink coffee now?" her mother asked.

"Yes." Kotomi answered simply.

"I guess you're doing all kinds of adult things." her mother tried again to start up a conversation.

"Yes." Kotomi answered simply again.

Her mother sighed at her failure to be able to enjoin this elder Kotomi in something more than simple monosyllable responses. Kotomi picked up on the sigh and started analyzing. She went through the steps that Kyou had taught her.

'The person may be tired. Look for signs of this around the eyes.' _No, Okāsan seems well rested._

'The person may be sad. Check for facial features that would indicate sadness.' _No, Okāsan is not frowning nor do her eyes indicate that she is distraught._

'The person may be frustrated. Check to see if the hands are shaking or balled into fists, and if the jaw is set.' _Yes… Okāsan's hands are closed up if not into fists and it does seem that her jaw and lips convey frustration._

'Look for the sign of the frustration. Remember that there is always a chance that it is you. If you don't see any other sign of the frustration, it is probably you.' Kotomi had thought that Kyou was teasing her when she had told her that, but it had been correct too many times for it to have been a prank. Even now, she saw no other sign of frustration for her mother, so she decided to ask, "Okāsan, are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not upset with you." her mother smiled reassuringly, but also seemed to be a bit startled at the question.

"But I am causing you some frustration, aren't I?" Kotomi pressed.

"No… well… I was trying to start up a conversation with you, but…" her mother wrung her hands as she tried to find a way to explain her frustration without hurting Kotomi's feelings.

"It's okay. I am aware that I have poor social skills. Tomoya-kun and Kyou-chan have been helping me since high school with trying to overcome that disadvantage." Kotomi told them.

"But why? You are a little shy now but you seem to be overcoming that." her mother was referring to the Kotomi-child that was actively playing in the back yard.

"After the two of you were killed in the airplane crash, I had a breakdown. I stopped going to school and studied on my own at home." Kotomi said in a monotone.

"Oh my…" her mother covered her mouth and then her eyes as the tears started to form.

"What about Tomoya-kun?" her father asked.

"A few days after my birthday, I told him to leave me alone and I didn't see him again… until my last year of high school." Kotomi's voice saddened a bit as she remembered the long lonely years of her childhood.

"You were all alone… for all those years?" her father asked.

"Not completely alone. The housekeeper continued to come over a few times a week. Kobayashi-hakase sent people over to check on my health and education from time to time." Kotomi recalled the visits from the strangers that all seemed so long ago.

"Did you interact with them?" her father asked hopefully. He wanted to hear that she had at least _some_ human interaction, but Kotomi didn't get that queue.

"Not really. They were all strangers to me. I remember wishing they would all just stop bothering me." Kotomi told them.

"For a child to grow up like that…" her father gazed out the window at his daughter who was now laughing while Tomoya chased her around the back yard with a butterfly net. To think that his darling little girl might have gone through the next ten years of her life without any meaningful human interaction… without love…

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kotomi's mother said as she leaned into her husband's shoulder.

"Okāsan, are you unwell?" Kotomi innocently asked her mother. She meant well, but her innocence and clear lack of understanding why her mother would be upset had the opposite effect of helping her mother's condition.

.

 **Monday late evening, May 10, 1993 – The Park near the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Akio stomped through the path that started near the bakery that was his family's home, and led to the baseball field in the neighborhood park. His day had been full of frustrations… again. He dearly loved his wife, but she was a complete disaster when it came to baking – and they had purchased the bakery because she was sure it was something she could do. Now it was all on him.

He had to learn how to bake since her handiwork was unfit for human consumption.

He had to learn how to run a small business since she was spending all her time… trying to make the perfect pastry.

He had to… worry about his daughter. No, that wasn't fair. He and his wife were both worried about their daughter. If Nagisa had another one of those _episodes_ … If something happened to her. If she…

"Akio-san?" a voice in the evening's darkness called his name.

He looked up to see a woman dressed for an evening stroll and carrying some kind of metal case. She didn't look familiar so he took a step closer and asked, "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Please don't come any closer." Kotomi took a step back but didn't seem to be panicked.

"I'm not dangerous." Akio said with the friendliest voice he could muster.

"I know. But you are still smoking those awful smelling cigarettes. I'm sorry, but it really is quite foul." Kotomi said as she put a hand over her mouth. The Akio from her world had quit smoking some time ago and she was now reminded just how much she appreciated that.

 _...still smoking… ? Did I know her in college?_

"Are you one of those people that's against all smokers?" Akio accused while his mind raced to remember where he knew her from.

"No, I am not against you. I just don't like the smell." Kotomi told him, "Akio-san, you are a wonderful person. As is your wife. And you are raising a very lovely daughter."

"That's it!" Akio demanded, "I thought you might be someone from my college days, but how do you know about my family? Who are you?"

"Akio-san, please do not be angry!" Kotomi's startled pleading was just too innocent and honest to be anything but real.

"Hmm..." Akio studied the cringing woman for a moment and decided it couldn't be an act. And, with his background, he should know. "All right, I won't be angry. But, I still want you to tell me why you know so much about my family."

"I went to high school with your daughter. I was with her when she had one of her mysterious illnesses. She came to my wedding, and I recently attended a play that she performed in." Kotomi answered.

"Uh huh." Akio thought about turning around and leaving this weirdo alone in the park. But her mention of a mysterious illness had got his attention. He at least wanted to hear what she said about that. "You do realize that my daughter is in grade school now. She is _many_ years away from graduating from high school."

"She is now, but I am from a parallel world that is in your future." Kotomi explained.

"Aren't you a little old to be living in a fantasy world?" Akio smirked.

"I am not a Chuunibyou." Kotomi replied, "I am telling you the truth."

"You're not a what?" Akio's eyebrow raised at the unfamiliar word.

"Oh, I guess that word has not been coined in your world yet." Kotomi tried to remember what she knew of the early 1990's, but she had only been a child then and… it had become a very traumatic time for her.

"Never-mind, I'll leave you to your delusions." Akio decided to leave this strange woman and turned back toward home.

"But..." Kotomi started to call out to him but he wasn't slowing down.

"Save it. I have to be up early to start all the baking, so I need to head home anyway." Akio said as he flicked the stub of the spent cigarette away. He decided that meeting this strange woman wasn't a total loss. At least it took his mind off the frustrations he was having at home.

As he walked back into his home with his renewed attitude, he tried to forget about the weirdo in the park. But the comment about Nagisa's mysterious illness continued to gnaw at him until he saw Sanae carrying an arm full of clean laundry. Seeing her doing this domestic chore brought a smile to his lips, her loveliness made him forget about all the frustrations of the day. Looking half dazed, he continued to watch her as she stopped and turned to regard him with her beautiful brown eyes. He felt as if his whole body was floating a little bit while he wondered what warm words of welcome she had for him.

"Oh my... you smell like one of those awful cigarettes." Sanae said with a tolerant smile, "I just did the laundry, so take a bath before you touch anything."

And… his frustrations were back.

.

Kotomi had watched Akio leave the baseball field. She blinked once and considered what to do, but the decision didn't take long. Running after him had been an option, but she was in the park for a reason other than communicating... with him. She was hoping to be in the park at the right time to receive a transmission from her home universe. Having dropped off the sensor ball in the middle of center field, she was now comfortably sitting in the visiting team's dugout with her laptop. Kotomi didn't really understand enough about baseball to know that this dugout was for the visiting team, but it was labeled on the tin roof that was there to provide a little shelter for the players. And, once she saw the label, she decided that she was most definitely the _visiting team_.

The tough-book was connected to the sensor ball over a wireless link, and she had several programs analyzing anything the many sensors received. Kotomi hoped that she would be able to re-establish the link with her home universe tonight. Even though she really wanted to spend more time with her parents, the idea of being cut off from her home was worrying her. But having them find her was worrying too. Kotomi knew she had acted irresponsibly and impulsively when she ran from the survey team's pergola. However, she was certain that everyone would forgive her after hearing her explanation. And… after meeting her parents. They had turned out to be every bit as wonderful as they had been in her memories. Indeed, she looked forward to introducing her grown up Tomoya-kun to her parents. It would be a little after the fact, but she wanted them to meet the wonderful man that had become her husband.

 _Ping!_

An alarm sound from her laptop roused her out of her happy daydream. Kotomi looked down at the glowing screen, expecting to see the marker that would indicate that the much anticipated transmission had been detected. But it was just the JJY signal serving up the time index again.

"Hmm, I may have to wait longer than I thought." Kotomi said aloud as she took the top off of her thermos full of hot tea. Wishing she could surf the internet while she waited, she thumbed the WAN connection setting. But she didn't bother to turn it on. There would be no use in it, and it would just consume her battery as it futily searched for a signal to connect to. After all, it was still 1993 in this world and the technologies that the little tough-book could connect to, had not even been invented yet. Indeed, this was a world without even a useful web browser. At least, nothing useful by the standards that Kotomi was familiar with. And, even if there was a browser she could use, by this date there were fewer than five hundred web sites in the whole world. Most of the ones she was familiar with hadn't been created yet either.

 _If only I could send an email…_ _back home_ _._ Kotomi wished she could do something to let her friends and family know that she was okay. _Friends and family… what a wonderful thought._ For someone who had spent years of her life by herself, having friends was an amazing accomplishment. And, for someone who had lost her family…

"Mama, where did you go?" Michiko asked in a pleading voice. Kotomi's little girl was wiping the tears away from her blue eyes with her sleeve. _Blue eye's like her father's and purple hair like mine._ Kotomi reached out to the disconsolate child to let her know that she would be home soon, but other voices demanded answers too.

"Why did you run away?" her oldest son Shuichi asked with folded arms. Unlike his little sister, he was angry with his missing mother.

"You did something bad, didn't you?" the younger of the twins, Shuji was also upset.

"No, I… um..." Kotomi couldn't deny that what she had done was bad. Not to the children. She, along with Tomoya and Kyou, had always impressed upon the children - that running off somewhere without permission was bad. And running off without letting someone know where you went was even worse. And now she was being called out for just that offense by her six year old sons.

"Now boys, don't be so hard on your mother. I'm sure she has a good reason for… what she did." Tomoya pulled the boys close to him while Kyou-chan picked up little Michiko in her arms. "We just have to wait until she gets home and find out why, okay?"

"Thank you Tomoya-kun." Kotomi said while she fought back her own tears.

"You are coming home, aren't you Kotomi?" Tomoya asked.

"Of course I am." Kotomi replied but it didn't seem that Tomoya heard her.

"Kotomi-chan, are you coming home?" the voice asked her again. "It's pretty late. How long do you plan to stay out here?"

"What?" Kotomi blinked several times and realized that the voice that she heard was her father's. Tomoya and her children weren't here after all. _Well of course they wouldn't be._ Her rational mind reprimanded her for such foolish whimsy. She was still sitting in the baseball field's dugout and by the dew that had accumulated on her clothes, it was obvious that she had been out here for a while. The laptop confirmed that several hours had passed, but it also showed that there was nothing on the activity log except more JJY time indexes.

"You should come back to the house. It will get a little colder tonight and there may be some rain." her father told her as he started packing her things away. "I brought the car."

"Oh, thank you Otōsan." Kotomi wondered why she hadn't been notified about the possibility of rain… and had to remind herself of just how primitive the conditions of her youth were. Once again, it hit her that neither her laptop, nor her smartphone would be sending her warnings or reminders about weather in this place. But what bothered her more was the lack of a single entry on her monitor log. _Why are they not trying to reach me? Logically, there can only be two possibilities: they are unable to transmit to me, or they are unwilling to transmit to me. I cannot believe that they would be unwilling to call out to me. So, under what circumstances would they be unable to reach out?_

.

 **Wednesday morning, May 12, 1993 – The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Akio was hurrying to get ready for the morning rush. Fortunately, Nagisa hadn't slept well and needed a lot of her mother's attention this morning. That was fortunate because it kept Sanae busy and out of the bakery while he was finishing his preparations. He didn't mind so much when she tried one of her baking inventions in the afternoon when there wasn't much business. But every once in a while, she got it in her mind that her 'unique' concoctions would sell better if she had them ready for the morning rush.

Those were Akio's _very_ bad days. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also didn't want to end up in a lawsuit for serving something that could end up on the 'crimes against humanity' list either.

"Akio," his wife called out as she and Nagisa emerged from the entry that led into their home, "Nagisa is feeling a little listless today, so I'm going to walk her to school. Will you be all right without me for a bit?"

"I'll" _be great!_ He almost said, but his sense caught him at the last minute and he changed it to, "I'll make do until you can get back." But, it was hard not to smile or reveal his feeling of relief. Some customers came in before Sanae and Nagisa made it out of the store. He was ringing one of them up and noticed that his wife seemed to be chatting with someone who had just arrived as well. _Everybody loves Sanae. She's always been like that. I guess that's why some people will buy her crazy pastries even if all they do is throw them away._

 _Jingle ding!_

"Welcome to Furukawa Bakery!" Akio called out automatically. The woman that came in had striking purple hair but he wouldn't have recognized her if it hadn't been for that metal box she was carrying. He was about to say, _Oh, it's you from the other night in the park._ But there were other customers in the store… customers that lived in his neighborhood. And making a comment like that could lead to weird rumors and trouble.

"Good morning Akio-san. It is a pleasure to see you again." Kotomi said brightly. It was considered 'brightly' to anyone that knew her but to those that didn't, her voice was soft and sensual.

Akio noticed that a couple of the customers looked up to see who the sensual voice was connected to and he panicked. "What… what brings you here?"

"You. I wanted to see you again after the other night." Kotomi told him as she considered some pastries on display.

"What?" Akio could see that now everyone was looking at him. Some with accusing glances, others with congratulatory winks.

"You left too soon. I wasn't finished with our conversation." Kotomi stopped speaking and put a hand on her belly. There was a feeling there that she recognized. She had felt it twice before in her life. And now… the little flutter coming from deep inside, brought a feeling of joy to her.

The mood changed in the room when several of the customers recognized the purple haired woman's posture, the way she placed her hand on her belly, and the glow on her face. Those that had been accusing were becoming angry and those that had been cheering him were shocked.

"I… I'm afraid I don't know who you are. This must be some kind of misunderstanding." Akio said stiffly.

"Akio-san, how can you say that? We met the other night in the park and I asked you not to come close because of the smell of your cigarettes." Kotomi innocently tried to help him jog his memory.

"It's true. He does reek of those nasty things." one of the customers said to another.

"Now look… I'm very busy here… so…" Akio stammered. This wasn't a problem he could solve with his bat and he felt like a fish floundering about on the sand.

"Oh, I understand. I'll wait for you in the living room." Kotomi said as she stepped up into the house.

"You can't..." Akio gasped as the strange woman just walked through the dividing curtains into his home.

"Don't worry, I know the way." Kotomi called back.

"You… know the way?" Akio heard the words in disbelief. "How?"

"I've been here before." Kotomi added, "I'll make some tea."

"I really don't know who she is!" Akio said desperately to the people that remained in his store.

"Despicable!" an older woman said before she stalked out of the bakery. The others came up to the register and tersely paid for their purchases but none of them would meet his eyes.

.

An hour passed before Sanae got back from taking Nagisa to her elementary school. She had stopped to talk to one of the teachers along the way and was in a good mood when she walked back into the bakery to find her husband angrily stewing behind the cash register.

"Akio? What's wrong?" Sanae asked as she approached the counter.

"Do you know that… purple haired woman that came in when you were leaving?" he growled.

"No. Although she did seem to know Nagisa. I thought she might be the mother of one of the other children at her school. Why?" Sanae took her husband's hand and held it softly to try and calm him down.

"She came in here, said some very misleading things, and then went into the house." Akio grumbled.

"You let her in the house?" Sanae was surprised that he would do that.

"I didn't _let_ her in! She just walked in on her own. She said she knew the way… like she's been here before." Akio now looked at Sanae suspiciously.

"I never let her in." Sanae thought about it and wondered if she might have lived in this place before she and Akio had bought it. "Let's go in. I'll make you some green tea and you you can sip that until you calm down. Then we'll have a talk with this… guest."

"Will you put honey in it?" Akio asked as he went to the store front to lock the door and flick the sign to 'Closed' for a while.

"Of course. I know how you like it." Sanae smiled.

.

Sanae's smile faded when they walked into their living room and found that Kotomi had already made a pot of tea and, from the smell, it had honey in it. Whoever this woman was, she did seem to know something about them. Or… was it just chance? "I don't care for honey in my tea." Sanae said.

"Do not worry, the honey is only in Akio-san's tea." Kotomi said proudly as if she had done something right. If she had been any good at reading their expressions, she would have rethought that assumption.

"Can I ask who you are and why you are here?" Sanae was starting to be as annoyed with this uninvited guest as her husband was.

"Oh yes. Please forgive me for not introducing myself. I forgot that you have not yet met me." Kotomi stood and recited the greeting that she was the most comfortable with, "Hello, how do you do? I'm Okazaki Kotomi. I love to read. I would be happy if we could be friends. But… as to why I am here, I guess it is to tell you some good news about Nagisa-chan."

"What…" Sanae was about to ask what this stranger had to do with her daughter, but it was her husband that stopped her.

"You said something before about her mysterious illness. What was all of that about?" Akio demanded.

Kotomi blinked as she looked back and forth between them. She could see now that they weren't as happy to see her as she had thought. In fact… "You are angry, aren't you? I have upset you, haven't I?"

Sanae was stunned by how quickly the cheerful if annoying woman was crushed. She now looked uncertain and seemed on the edge of tears. Sanae's ire couldn't last when she saw someone looking so pitiful and she felt a change of heart for the awkward girl.

"I'm not angry. But it is a bit much for a stranger to come into my house and start talking about my daughter. I just… need you to explain that to me so that I can understand."

"Oh, all right. But, for you to fully understand what I am going to tell you, I need to show you some pictures. I have recently learned that the pictures really help with belief and understanding."

Akio was not as pacified as his wife was, but he kept quiet while the strange girl opened up the metal box to reveal… a small computer. He had seen advertisements for laptop computers but he had never seen one in person. The last computer he used was one of the old green-screens at the college where he and Sanae met. That was about a decade ago now and it looked like computers had come a long way since then.

Sanae, on the other hand, was quite startled. She had become friends with a few of the teachers at Nagisa's school and they had recently shown her their pride and joy. Their school library now had a new computer with an XGA monitor. They had showed her the demo with a lot of colorful pictures. It was true that the pictures on the screen had far fewer of the 'jaggies' that the old monitor did, and the capability to show 256 colors meant that the pictures looked much more lifelike than before. But it was nothing compared to what she was seeing on this young woman's laptop. The first picture that came up was of the young woman, a man and another woman, and three children. And it was stunning. There were no 'jaggies' at all and the colors… it may as well have been a photograph.

"Not this one. Just a moment." Kotomi said aloud as she spun the display around and locked it to the case to put it in tablet mode. Her finger's swiped across the screen to minimize the current picture, then she brought up a folder labeled, "Furakawa family and Ryou".

"Why..." Akio was about to demand why this woman had a folder of his family on her computer when a picture opened up that took his breath away.

"Ah!" Sanae gasped too. She and her husband were captivated with a picture of themselves along with a grown up version of their daughter beside an attractive young lady with long lavender hair and… wearing a stethoscope. Just as they were coming to grips with this picture having an adult version of their little girl in it, the people in the picture suddenly waved and said "Good morning!" to them.

"AH!" Akio and Sanae cried out together.

"What is this? Some kind of magic?" Akio demanded, but he didn't take his eyes away from the mesmerizing image of his family.

"It isn't magic. You see, I am from a parallel world that is roughly seventeen and a half years in your future. What you are seeing here is the Furukawa family from my world, in the year 2010." Kotomi explained.

"2010?" Akio gasped. He looked at the picture a bit more closely and was happy that he didn't seem to have aged much.

"Nagisa looks so healthy!" Sanae said as she reached out to touch the screen as if she could touch the grown daughter in the picture. As soon as her finger touched the screen, the family once again raised their hands to wave and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Nagisa-chan." Sanae said to the monitor.

"She is quite healthy now. If our histories are as close as I think they are, Nagisa-chan had a mysterious illness as an infant, then again at around age five?" Kotomi stated more than asked.

"That's right, but how did you…" Akio didn't finish his question. His eyes traveled down to the picture on the screen and he knew what the answer would be already. "You really do know Nagisa."

"In my world, I know all of you. In fact, we are very good friends. I would love to tell you all about that later, but right now I want to assure you about Nagisa's health."

Both of them raised their eyes from the picture on the screen to the young woman then. With those words, she had their complete attention.

"Nagisa did not have another bout with her mysterious illness until her senior year of high school. It was not terribly severe, but it was enough to keep her out of school enough that she had to repeat the year. If my theory is correct, your Nagisa will not be having any more of these illnesses."

"Poor Nagisa." Sanae started to weep from the idea of her sweet child being sick for much of a year.

"Don't be too sad. It was in her repeated year that she made many friends… including me." Kotomi assured them. This was all she was prepared to tell them at the moment. She determined that it was enough to get their trust. And, as had already been established by the previous survey team expeditions, having the help of the Furukawa's was always a good thing.

"Do you have any other pictures of her?" Sanae asked. She didn't expect to see many. Having seen the demo at the school, she was aware of how much space a picture of that quality would take up on the hard disk.

"Yes. Just swipe your finger across the display and it will go to the next picture." Kotomi explained.

For several minutes, Akio and Sanae were captivated as they swiped past picture after picture on the strange laptop… tablet… thing. They were both thrilled with how healthy and happy their daughter was. In all the pictures, and there were a _lot_ more than Sanae had anticipated, Nagisa was surrounded by friends and in good spirits. They stopped at a picture of Nagisa in her graduation robes with her college diploma.

"Did she really…" Sanae looked up to see that Kotomi wasn't there.

Akio looked up and was startled too. He hadn't realized that he had been so engrossed in the pictures. He glanced about and saw that she was in the hall outside the bathroom. _Well, she did say she knew her way around…_ Akio was thinking, when he realized she wasn't moving. She was standing outside the bathroom just staring in. He nudged his wife and they were soon walking down the hallway to see what it was that had the young purple haired woman's attention. But, it was just the bathroom. The overly large tub was impressive, but not terribly so.

"This is where it all started. This is where I began to understand the fundamental dynamics that could unbind and connect the parallel universes." Kotomi said quietly as she remembered that fateful and frightening day.

"In our bathroom? What started?" Akio wanted to know.

"Nagisa-chan and Okazaki-kun almost died here. And in a hospital nearby, Fuko-chan almost died. All of them were exhibiting an extreme variation of your daughter's _mysterious illness_ symptoms." Kotomi turned to them and bowed, "On that day, you trusted Ryou-chan and me to bring them back… to save them. For that, I will be eternally grateful to you."

"If what you're saying is true, it was you that saved our daughter. I don't know who those other two people are, but…" Akio was confused by Kotomi's formal thanks.

"We should be grateful to you!" Sanae insisted.

"Okazaki-kun is the man in the first picture you saw. Also in the picture were three young ones and me. He became my husband and the little ones are our children." Kotomi said with a lot of happiness, and a little pride. Then, she gestured toward the big bath area and told them, "If it hadn't been for you and this place, there is a good chance that both Tomoya-kun and Nagisa-chan would have perished and I would have lost much of the happiness I have had in my life."

The Furukawas turned to look into the old but big bathroom. They often wondered why it was so large. Even the real-estate person that showed them didn't know for certain. She suspected that it was set up for someone with mobility issues. Over the years, Sanae had often thought about having it remodeled to take back some of the space that just seemed to be wasted there. But bathroom remodels are very expensive and there were always more important things that needed the money. But now… she saw the over-large bathroom as a necessity. Even if this Kotomi-from-another-universe was right and their Nagisa wouldn't be having any more of her mysterious illnesses, there was always the chance…

"Okazaki-san..." Sanae started.

"Please, call me Kotomi-chan." Kotomi offered.

"Kotomi-chan… so… we are friends in your universe?" Sanae was pretty sure she knew the answer, but it was all so new and puzzling for her that she wanted to clarify their relationship.

"Yes. I had lost both of my parents at a young age and I looked up to you as a mother figure. I learned a lot from you in that respect, and I use your examples to try and be a good mother for my own children." Kotomi stated in a matter-of-fact way. She was unaware of the impact of such a statement and was confused when she saw tears in Sanae's eyes. "I'm sorry if I said something distressing?"

"No, no… it wasn't distressing at all." Sanae paused to wipe the moisture from her eyes before she took Kotomi's hands and told her, "That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"You lost your parents at a young age… does that mean you came here to see them again?" Akio's past with science-fiction and fantasy drama's helped him to grasp the framework of what Kotomi had told them, if not the math and physics at the core of her experiments.

"Yes." Kotomi was impressed with how fast Akio had caught on.

"It's a shame you can't save them." Akio said compassionately, but mistakenly.

"Ah, you are thinking of the _time travelers paradox_ , but it does not come into play here. In fact, I have already taken steps to insure that the same fate does not befall them." Kotomi replied.

"But, won't that mess up the future that you come from?" Akio understood Kotomi's paradox reference, but he didn't see why it didn't apply here.

"No. You see, I am not a time traveler in the paradoxical example. For me to affect my own future, I would have to have come back through time in my own universe. But I am not from this universe. I am from a parallel universe that is very, very similar. So, I can change as much as I want and have no fear of repercussions on my own future." Kotomi explained.

"I don't know… it sounds like you can have anything without having to pay a price. It sounds a little too good to be true." Akio worried.

"You are forgetting about something." Kotomi held up a finger as if addressing a confused student, "Nothing that I do here will affect my universe. That means that no matter how hard I try, I can't get my own parents back. So, as far as any changes that I make here, you might say… the price has already been paid."

"Uh yeah… sorry. I didn't think about it that way." Akio shuffled his feet and was beginning to understand just how intelligent this woman was.

"It's okay. Higher dimensional physics is a difficult subject to grasp." Kotomi said.

"Are we going to see you again?" Sanae asked. There were a lot of other things that she wanted to talk about with this woman that had known her grown up daughter, but the way Kotomi was now holding her purse and the change in stance told her that their purple haired guest was about to leave.

"Ordinarily, I would say 'no'. Our expeditions are usually only for only twenty hours. But, I was cut off from my universe as I arrived, so… I suppose it is possible." Kotomi told them.

"You were cut off?" Akio asked.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you have a place to stay?" Sanae offered.

"It's fine. I am staying with my parents and my younger self at their house." A thought occurred to Kotomi as she mentioned her parent's home and she asked, "Do you or Nagisa have plans for tomorrow afternoon?"

.

 **Thursday morning, May 13, 1993 – The Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Mizue was in the kitchen with the grown-up version of her little girl. It was hard to imagine that this tall and buxom woman was her little Kotomi, but she did have the same face, eyes, and hair. And her semi-ethereal voice was perhaps a little deeper, but clearly the same person. They were both working on all the treats that would be at the birthday party. Mizue was impressed with her daughter's cooking. It made her happy to see that she had developed that talent… until she thought of the reason why.

 _She had to cook for herself… for most of her childhood._

Even though it was another Mizue in another universe that chose to leave for a conference rather than stay home with her little girl… she still felt the guilt of that abandonment that this grown Kotomi had suffered through. Gazing at her fists, she thought of the terrible impact that such a selfish decision had made on her innocent little girl. Looking up at Kotomi, she was about to apologize for the actions of her other self again, when she noticed something that made her blink.

Kotomi was paying attention to the pot that was starting to boil and slowly stirring it with one hand. But her other hand was absently patting her belly. And Mizue knew what that meant… probably. She had done the same thing a little over eight years ago.

"Kotomi-chan?" Mizue had learned the peculiar cadence of this elder daughter's conversation process.

"Okāsan?" Kotomi replied.

"How far along are you?" Mizue asked with hopeful expectation.

"Thirteen weeks and three days." Kotomi replied without taking her attention away from the pot.

"Kotomiiiii!" Mizue was exasperated by her daughter's lack of reaction to something so momentous. "Aren't you excited?"

"I am, but I am worried that I might come to term here, if the people in my world are unable to find me in time."

"Is that so terrible? You know that Koutarou… your father and I would be willing to help you out with… anything." Mizue gushed.

"Fascinating." Kotomi said as she finally looked up from her pot, "I never knew that you were so excited about becoming an Obāsan."

"Obāsan!" Mizue gasped at the shocking idea. Her young daughter was still in grade school so the idea of becoming a grandmother any time soon was a bit shocking. Then her shock gave way to giggles when she saw the amused and confused look on the elder daughter's face. Mizue wasn't a lot older than this adult-Kotomi and, to be honest, her daughter was the more accomplished Okāsan with three children already and a fourth on the way. Mizue had often thought about having another child… or two. But it wasn't really fashionable to have big families any more, and… their work was always so close to a breakthrough that there never seemed to be a good time. Then again, her other-universe daughter seemed to have been able to make it work… She decided she had to ask, "So, is that the fad in the future? To have big families again?"

"No. In fact, Japan is having issues due to a population decline." Kotomi replied.

"Oh? Then why…" Mizue didn't finish the question. Her sharp mind had already put the pieces together – and the most logical reason for it was something that made her cringe with guilt.

 _Kotomi wanted a big family as a reflexive response to having grown up all alone._

 _She grew up alone because her parents were killed in an airplane crash._

 _Her parents were killed in the crash because they were selfish… WE were selfish._

"I have to wonder about your thought process, Kotomi." her father called out after he put down the papers he had been working on.

"Proceed." Kotomi responded without turning from her cooking tasks. Her agile mind was able to keep her concentration on her recipes as well as field her father's questions.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at Kotomi's response. It didn't sound so much like a daughter having a conversation with her father as much as a senior professor entertaining questions from a young graduate student that didn't understand her theorems or conclusions.

"You invited the Furukawa's and their daughter Nagisa to the birthday party?" Koutarou pressed.

"Yes." Kotomi answered.

"Isn't that risky?" Koutarou asked, "From your own research, it seems that Tomoya will be more likely to end up with this Furukawa girl than our Kotomi. Doesn't that concern you?"

"No." Kotomi smiled when she caught her father's protective attitude in his question. However, she had already thought of the eventuality of this Tomoya-kun meeting many other potential mates. Eventually, she would return to her own universe and would no longer be able to guide the futures of this world's Tomoya-kun and Kotomi-chan. But, she had already laid the groundwork for a contingency plan.

"Then, it doesn't bother you that our Kotomi may lose her Tomoya?" Koutarou prodded. Kotomi's father thought he was pointing out a flaw in the thinking of a younger person. But he was still not used to regarding this visiting Kotomi as much more than a grown up version of his little girl. He was unprepared for the depths of her thinking that years of study had created, and the incredible cunning that Kyou had helped to forge out of that remarkable mind.

"My first priority when I came here was to make sure my parents in this world didn't die. My second objective was to make sure that my younger self doesn't grow up alone. Granted: if I succeeded in the first objective, I was confident that the second objective would take care of itself." Kotomi then smiled a bit as she made the final preparations for the trap, "After so many years alone, I know that I enjoy life much more when I am with friends. So, I don't mind if Tomoya-kun meets Nagisa-chan or Kyou-chan, or any of the others. As long as she has friends, then I will be satisfied."

"What would you have done if we didn't heed your warning?" her father asked.

"Koutarou!" Mizue glared at him for suggesting such a thing.

"It's okay Okāsan." Kotomi waved off her mother's ire, "He just want's to know if I had a backup plan. As it happens, I had four. The last option was that I would take her back to my universe with me."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Why was it the last option?" Koutarou asked.

"If I did that, she would never be able to meet the wonderful friends that I had in High School." Kotomi replied.

"Hmm… I wonder if she will?" Mizue wondered aloud.

"Okāsan?" Kotomi prompted.

"Well, it is obvious that you chose to go to Hikarizaka High School because Okazaki Tomoya was there. And… we weren't around to discuss it with you. But if we are alive and able to make the decisions about our daughter's academics, do you really think we would allow someone with your potential to go to Hikarizaka?" Mizue reasoned.

"Hikarizaka is a nice school, but it is inadequate for someone who scored among the top ten, nationally. We would push for you to go to a school that could challenge your intellect – not a place where you could skip your classes and spend your time in the library." Koutarou insisted.

"I had not anticipated this." Kotomi admitted. However, this possibility still led her parents into the same trap, so there would still be the outcome she had planned for. Kotomi shrugged her shoulders and told them, "To some extent, I must leave this all in your hands, so I am sure you will come to the right decision."

"What do you mean?" Mizue asked.

"I have told you about my past and present. I have shown you the pictures of the children that will come if Kotomi-chan marries Tomoya-kun. And, I have told you that they are bright, energetic, and healthy children." Kotomi took her attention away from the simmering pot for a moment as she told them, "At some point, I will be returning to my universe and all of this will be in your hands. If you do not take the _appropriate_ measures to foster a relationship between your daughter and Tomoya-kun, I am sure you will be satisfied with whatever results may come."

The two parents faced each other in shock as Kotomi returned her attention to the pot. They didn't have to say anything aloud – they knew that each was thinking the same thing as the other. They had already viewed hundreds of photo's of their grandchildren.

Baby pictures of the twins and of the little girl that looked so much like her mother.

Infants learning to crawl and walk.

 _If you do not take the appropriate measures…_

Young boys learning to ride bicycles and a little girl in a Kimono at her first Shichi-Go-San.

Their homecoming in Japan.

… _to foster a relationship between your daughter and Tomoya-kun…_

Happily playing with other children in their somewhat familiar Ichinose house and back yard.

And, the most recent pictures of them in a long valley of beautiful fall leaves, a hot spring, and even some snow topped mountains.

… _I am sure you will be satisfied with whatever results may come._

The Ichinose parents had fallen into this trap because they had underestimated their grown daughter. But, they weren't fools. They knew immediately that they had been played. In the many years since this woman had been as young as their daughter, she had learned how to be clever and cunning. Words like _sneaky_ and _unfair_ came to her father's mind as well. But he banished them as the retort of a sore loser. He had to admit that he had been playing the game too and had completely failed to notice the trap that this elder Kotomi had laid for him.

Mizue knew it too and gave her husband a bemused look to see if he had any rebuttal, or if he was ready to acknowledge defeat.

"I believe that is… checkmate." Koutarou admitted.

Kotomi smiled not so much from the little victory over her parents, but from the nostalgia of hearing that word. It reminded her of all the times she had heard Tomoya or Kyou say it as she defeated someone with her logic. But that memory brought sadness to her smile as she remembered the severed link back to her world and wondered… how much longer it would be before she could see them again.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

JJY: Japan's radio broadcast system for time code. Similar to WWVB in the US.

Obāsan: grandmother

Otōsan: father

Randoseru: the traditional backpack for grade school children in Japan.

Shichi-Go-San: A rite-of-passage festival for three and seven year old girls and five year old boys.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Takarakuji Plan

**Thursday afternoon, May 13, 1993 – Tomoya's Elementary School**

* * *

Tomoya didn't go to the same elementary school as either Kotomi or Nagisa. So, he wouldn't see either of them until he arrived at the party. That is… if he went to the party. The lady that he had talked to in the park had been pretty convincing with all the treats, but he still didn't know if he should really go to a birthday party for a girl. Even if… even if she was kinda fun to play with. But, he didn't have anything better to do and… his dad had said he might be there if he got off work soon enough.

That had been rather surprising. His dad had been falling asleep on the couch when he brought it up and handed over the letter from the lady. He had said he couldn't come at first. But he sat up as he read through the letter. Then he put the letter down, rubbed his tired eyes, and read the letter again. The look on his dad's face was so funny that it almost made Tomoya laugh when he saw it, but his laughter died when his dad put the letter down and told Tomoya that he would try to be there.

Now, he felt like he had to go. It would be weird if his dad showed up and he didn't. And now that it was something that he _had_ to do, it didn't seem like it was as much fun anymore. While putting his books into his randoseru, he wished that there was something… anything else that he could do instead of having to go to this girl's birthday party. But, he really didn't have any plans…

"Hey Tomoya, want to play some basketball?" a few of the other boys in the class were gathered together near the door. One of them already had the ball tucked under his arm.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tomoya told himself this would be okay. He could play basketball for a while and then go to the party. After all, his dad would be late going there too.

.

 **Thursday afternoon, May 13, 1993 – Nagisa's Elementary School**

* * *

Nagisa blinked when she left her school building through the big double doors and saw the small delivery truck parked across the street. The faded paint on the side said Furukawa Bakery and had the phone number of the shop phone. Her parents had purchased the delivery truck years ago when they thought they would be doing a lot of catering business. Although that hadn't panned out, they had kept the truck anyways. But, they almost never used it for anything but supply runs for the bakery.

"Are we going to the market?" Nagisa asked as she reached up to hold her mother's hand.

"No, we are going to Kotomi's birthday party." Sanae smiled as they headed for the crosswalk to get them to the other side of the street where the truck was parked.

"In the truck? Does she live far away?" Nagisa asked.

"No, not too far if you're just walking." Sanae opened the door for Nagisa to climb in and also for her to see her father sitting in the back and carefully holding onto a big three-tiered cake. "But it would be too far to carry the cake your father made.

"Otōsan, that's amazing!" Nagisa cried out as she took in the grandeur of the cake, then she asked, "How may people are going to be at this party?"

"Oh… not that many. But, the bakery wasn't that busy this morning and… I got a little carried away." Akio blushed a little but was obviously proud of his creation at the same time.

.

 **Thursday afternoon, May 13, 1993 – Kotomi's Elementary School**

* * *

The private academy that little Kotomi attended was only a few train stops away from her house. But for a grade school aged child, that train trip could be a very frightening adventure. Japanese trains were, and still are, notorious for being stuffed as full as they can get. So, Kotomi was usually escorted to school in the mornings and back again in the early afternoon.

It was a nice school in the Japanese escalator format. The elementary school fed into the middle school, which then fed into the high school. All of their graduates were accepted into the top schools in the nation although many of them chose to study abroad in some of the most prestigious universities in the world. If Kotomi hadn't stopped going to school after her parents died, she would have ended up graduating from this school by default… possibly. Even though it was fairly exclusive, it wasn't one of the top ten schools in the nation either. And, now that the Ichinose parents knew that their daughter was a prodigy, many things would probably be re-evaluated in the coming years. But for now, their daughter was still attending the familiar academy.

And, the school was somewhat familiar to the elder Kotomi too. She had only gone to this school for a few years before the tragedy that had turned her into a young shut-in. But, those memories were still clear enough for her to find the place on her own. Waiting in the courtyard for the bell that would release the elementary grade students, she looked up at the cherry, peach, and plum trees. Over the last several months they had looked spectacular with their branches full of blooms. But May was the time of pause between the splendor of the late winter blooms, and the doldrums of the early summer rains. The branches were rich with leaves now, but the pretty petals were gone until the next year. The flower boxes were full of color though.

Kotomi had always admired the flowers at the school. It was the one thing she had missed when she stopped going. She didn't miss the camaraderie of friends… because she had never made any there. Always studious, even in those first few years of elementary school, she had seemed too aloof and unapproachable to the other children in the class. She wasn't bullied or shunned – it was just that none of the other children made the attempt to include her. And Kotomi… didn't care. Rather than talking or playing, she preferred to read.

 _At least, that is what I told myself. Until Tomoya-kun walked into my back yard. What a momentous day that turned out to be. If only…_ The sadness came back to her like the shadow from the cloud that briefly obscures the sun. He had been in her life for such a short time before the tragedy… before she told him to leave her alone. _Oh, those dreadful, regrettable words!_ For years, she had hated herself for that fateful outburst. But the cloud and the shadow passed when she thought of all she had accomplished since reuniting with her beloved Tomoya-kun, and how the Kotomi-chan in this universe would never have to suffer like she had.

The bell sounded in the halls of the elementary wing and soon she was surrounded by hundreds of small children making their way to the school gate. She would still have a few moments to look at the flowers though. She recalled never being in a rush to leave the school.

"Kotomi-chan?" the younger version of Kotomi's voice called out from the sea of children.

"Kotomi-chan." the deeper Kotomi voice replied.

"Are you here to take me home?" the child asked.

"Yes, are you ready to see Tomoya-kun, and Nagisa-chan, and celebrate your birthday?" the elder Kotomi asked as she reached out to take the little girl's hand.

"Yes!" the child replied instantly as she took the offered hand. Then her head tilted a bit as she asked, "Who is Nagisa-chan?"

"She is going to be a good friend of yours." Kotomi replied as they slowly started walking toward the gate.

"Oh… I'm not very good at making friends." the child admitted sadly.

"Don't worry. You have a few things in common with her." the elder Kotomi smiled as she remembered that day in the Drama Club room when she first met the girl whose illness would lead her to remarkable discoveries. And… who had always been a good friend.

"I do?" young Kotomi asked as she looked up to her elder.

"Indeed. Just remember to mention that you like the Big Dango Family." Kotomi said with confidence.

"Oh… okay." young Kotomi did like the Big Dango Family. She thought they were cute and also liked the idea of a big family. _If this Nagisa-chan really likes those things too, then maybe we can be friends._

.

"What are we doing here?" young Kotomi asked as her elder self walked toward the Takarakuji booth in the plaza in front of the train station. It was brightly adorned with flags and posters that advertised all the lottery tickets that you could buy there. But she had never been close to one since her parents told her that only people that were bad at math played the lottery. "Onee-san, are you bad at math?"

"No." the elder Kotomi chuckled as she too remembered her father's admonishment about such foolishness. "I'm just picking up a gift."

The young Kotomi said nothing as she watched her 'Onee-chan' hand a scrap of paper to the person in the booth.

"One ticket with those numbers please?" Kotomi told the attendant. It took a little more time to purchase a ticket with exact numbers than it did to buy a ticket with randomly generated numbers. But Kotomi had a reason for wanting these specific numbers.

.

 **Thursday afternoon, May 13, 1993 – Tomoya's Elementary School**

* * *

The basketball game didn't last long. In fact, they didn't get a chance to score even once before a bunch of sixth year boys showed up and started taking all the courts. At first, Tomoya wanted to do something about it. But one of his friends pointed out that the PE teacher was with them and it looked like this was some kind of after school event.

"I still don't think it's fair!" Tomoya grumbled.

"Yeah… but the courts are on the school grounds. If a teacher from the school says we have to leave..."

"Then we have to leave." another boy finished.

"Whatever… I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tomoya said as he stalked off.

"You don't wanna do somethin else?"

"Nah, not today. I'm just gonna go home." Tomoya knew his mood wasn't good now for anything and when he felt like that, he just wanted to be alone.

He heard the other boys calling out that they would see him tomorrow, but he had already said his goodbyes. He thought he was going to be upset for a while, but it didn't last as long as he thought. Half way home, he realized that he hadn't been all that fired up about playing basketball anyway. He was already on his street and could see his door when he stumbled into remembering something important.

 _I wonder if there are any treats at home. No… dad hasn't brought any home since last weekend. The last time I had some was… THAT LADY! The birthday party! There's supposed to be treats there!_ He almost turned around and started running for the house when another idea occurred to him. _I could put my school stuff away first, I guess. That'll make it easier to run._

A few minutes later, young Tomoya was racing down the neighborhood streets.

.

 **Thursday afternoon, May 13, 1993 – The Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Kotomi and Kotomi arrived at their home, both looking forward to the birthday party. For the elder Kotomi, it was a chance to have things go right that had gone so terribly wrong the first time around. And for the younger Kotomi, she could see Tomoya again and maybe make a new friend.

"Do you think Tomoya-kun is already here?" young Kotomi asked hopefully.

"Possibly. His school is a lot closer to your house than the academy where you go." elder Kotomi replied, then added, "But it looks like Nagisa-chan is already here."

"How do you know that?" young Kotomi asked.

"The truck in front of your house is from the Furukawa Bakery. Nagisa lives there." elder Kotomi answered.

"She lives in a bakery?" young Kotomi had never heard of something like that before.

"Not in the bakery itself, but her family owns the bakery and it is attached to their house." elder Kotomi explained.

"We're home!" both of them announced as they stepped into the foyer and changed into their house slippers. Young Kotomi could see that there were indeed several pairs of shoes there that she didn't recognize.

"Welcome home!" voices echoed from down the hallway.

"You're not nervous, are you?" elder Kotomi asked her younger self.

"How did you know?" younger Kotomi asked.

"You haven't let go of my hand." elder Kotomi said, but didn't make any move to extricate her hand from the child's grip either.

"Oh yeah…" younger Kotomi was about to bravely pull her hand away but her onee-chan patted her on the head compassionately.

"You have nothing to worry about. Nagisa-chan is a very nice girl. I promise." elder Kotomi said quietly.

"I'm just… not very good at making friends." young Kotomi admitted.

"I know. Would you like me to help you?" elder Kotomi offered.

"Please!" younger Kotomi replied gratefully just as they got into the den and saw Nagisa-chan for the first time.

She was a fairly ordinary looking girl with brown eyes and chestnut colored hair. But it was her serene smile and her two hair antennae that made her stick out the most… in both the Kotomi's minds.

Nagisa was standing in the living room, holding her hands in front of her and looking at the girl and the woman that looked so remarkably similar. The thing that struck her the most about them was their beautiful long hair.

"What do I do?" younger Kotomi whispered up to her onee-chan. She was hiding behind her elder self's legs and peering around her hips to see this new girl.

"Try telling her your name." elder Kotomi suggested as she sidestepped her younger self and pushed the shy child out toward Nagisa.

"It's Kotomi, written in hiragana characters as ko-to-mi. You can call me Kotomi-chan." the shy younger version of the two said to Nagisa.

"My name is Nagisa written in one kanji. People have different ways of addressing me." Nagisa replied in a sweet and friendly voice that did a lot to calm the young Kotomi down.

"Nagisa-chan?" Kotomi ventured.

"Yes!" Nagisa accepted.

"My last name is Ichinose." Kotomi didn't know what else to say, so she started with significant statistics and characteristics.

"Furukawa." Nagisa replied.

"Year 2." Kotomi said.

"Year 3." Nagisa sounded a little surprised. _Oh, I didn't realize I was older than_ _her!_

"Type A blood." Kotomi said.

"Huh?" Nagisa hadn't learned that kind of thing yet and looked back to where her father was leaning against the wall and watching this strange greeting ritual.

"You have type A blood too." Akio told her.

"Me too!" Nagisa said happily.

"Pork cutlet sandwich." Kotomi went to food mostly because she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Anpan." Nagisa replied.

"African Elephant." Kotomi did a quick survey and worried that she was quickly running out of identifying characteristics.

"Cats." Nagisa replied and was waiting for the next association word. She was rather enjoying this game, but her father cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Nagisa, isn't there something you want to say?" he suggested.

"Your hair is so shiny, it's really pretty!" Nagisa said.

"Not that!" Akio had his hand over his face at this example of his daughter's cluelessness. Hoping a hint would be sufficient, he said, "About her special day..."

"Happy Birthday!" Nagisa cheered, then reached to the low living room table and picked up a small package wrapped in bright paper. As she handed it to the young Kotomi, she said, "I hope it's something you like."

"I like…" the suggestion her onee-chan had given her, came back to her now and she told the smiling girl, "I like the Big Dango Family."

Nagisa's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open in delighted shock.

"What happened?" Sanae asked as she emerged from the kitchen and saw her daughter excitedly holding the hands of the purple haired girl that did look like a younger version of the Kotomi she had previously met. And, since they were still standing close to each other, she could see that they even had the same hair style.

"That little girl may have just become Nagisa's best friend for life." Akio chuckled.

.

Young Tomoya arrived a few minutes later and was taken aback by how many adults were at this party. He knew the Ichinose parents already and he had met the lady that looked like she could be Kotomi's older sister. But there was another girl here that he didn't know and there were two more parents.

He had a sinking feeling that this was going to be some kind of formal party where adults would expect children to sit quietly and behave themselves. He had never been dragged into one of those himself, but other kids at school had whined about how boring it was whenever they had to dress up and behave themselves for something that was important to their parents.

"Tomoya-kun, thank you for coming." the elder Kotomi made a polite bow to him in greeting.

"Th… thank you for inviting me." Tomoya appreciated the greeting and the lady really did look happy to see him. But the formality of her greeting gave him a sinking feeling that this was to be a 'polite' event after all.

"Ah, this must be Tomoya-kun!" the lady that he hadn't met before said. Unlike the bowing Kotomi-san, Sanae knelt so that she was talking to Tomoya from the same height.

"Yes." Tomoya acknowledged. Looking at the woman more closely now, Tomoya supposed that with a similar hair color and those weird hair antennae, she looked like she could be the other girl's mother… or older sister?

"I am Furukawa Sanae, and this is my daughter Nagisa." the lady said while gesturing at the girl who was still talking to Kotomi. Sanae turned and called out to the two girls, "Nagisa, Kotomi has a guest who has arrived. You two can talk about dango's later."

"Sorry Okāsan." Nagisa stopped her chat as her mother requested and came over to meet Tomoya with Kotomi.

"Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi was thrilled to see that her friend had arrived. She liked this new girl too, but Tomoya had been her first real friend.

"Kotomi-chan." Tomoya replied in their usual way.

"Thank you for coming to my party." Kotomi smiled.

"We brought a cake!" Nagisa chirped.

"Oh um…" Tomoya suddenly realized that he had gone to a birthday party without a gift. But he didn't have time to worry about it.

"You should see it. This cake is amazing!" Kotomi reached out and took his right hand, ready to pull him all the way into the kitchen.

"Just a moment!" Sanae said in a tone that reminded the kids of a school teacher. "There are still people in the kitchen preparing food. Why don't we go play in the back yard for a bit? In fact, I have something special for all three of you out there. We set up a treasure hunt game for you three. There are clues and prizes waiting for you." Sanae said as she stood back up and gestured to the back door.

"Let's go!" Tomoya sounded the charge and the girls rushed out of the house with him.

"I'll go keep an eye on them" Sanae said to the others as she followed in the wake of the excited children.

"She sure does know how to keep children entertained." Koutarou said with admiration.

"Sanae-san went to school to become a middle school teacher." Kotomi told him.

"How did you know… oh yeah." Akio still found himself being surprised at the level of detail that this woman knew about his family. 'This woman' who they had only just met. "You know… I was still skeptical. But seeing the two of you standing next to each other… it's just..."

"I know what you mean." Koutarou agreed with the other father, "I can grasp the physics of how something like this could happen, but it's still odd to me as well." Turning to his elder daughter he commented, "I thought you would be out there watching the children as well."

"I dearly want to. But I need to greet Okazaki Naoyuki when he arrives." Kotomi said.

"Do you think he'll come?" her father asked.

"I believe I gave him a sufficient incentive." Kotomi replied. But she couldn't be sure. From the stories that Tomoya had told her about his father, she knew that he had not _yet_ become an abusive alcoholic. Or at least… not that Tomoya had remembered.

.

 **Thursday afternoon, May 13, 1993 – The Okazaki Residence**

* * *

Naoyuki stood for a moment outside the front door of his house. He was looking at the letter in his hand and wondering what he should do. On the one hand, his next job would be starting up in an hour. He would be unloading trucks for several hours and it didn't really pay all that well. But it was enough to make sure the bills got paid at the end of the month.

On the other hand, a woman had given a letter to his son to give to him the other day. He was looking at the envelope now but he didn't pull the letter out. He didn't need to. He had read it several times already and was still puzzled by it. The letter came with a warning and an offer. He was warned that something bad would happen to his son in the near future, and he was offered the knowledge and an opportunity to make sure that didn't happen. At first he thought that she might just be some kind of random wacko, but she knew things about his past that most people shouldn't know.

Indeed, when he had first read it, he thought it sounded like a threat. And he didn't like threats. But the way it was written didn't seem like a threat so much as… pleading. Whoever this woman was, it seemed that she genuinely cared about his son and didn't want him to get hurt.

While standing there and trying to decide, his stomach rumbled. This prompted another recollection, but this time from his son. Tomoya had been pretty excited about how good the food was at the Ichinose house, and that this woman had told him there would be lots of food and treats at the party.

 _Ugh. Have I become the kind of person who trails along behind my son to see_ _i_ _f there might be some food for me?_ He thought about making something quick and eating it before leaving, but if they really were planning to feed everyone, then it would be impolite to eat first. _What to do?_

His stomach grumbled again.

"Fine, you talked me into it." Naoyuki said to his complaining belly and turned back toward the street.

.

The instructions to get him to the Ichinose home were included in the letter. They were quite clear and he was soon nearing his destination. The homes in this area looked very nice and he wondered how his son had met a girl from such a nice place. While he was looking about, something caught his eye. Several meters above the street in front of him hovered… or floated, a strange translucent thing that was wobbling and changing shape as he looked at it.

It seemed to stretch out to a long worm-like shape, then collapse back into something that resembled a partially deflated ball. Although translucent, it's surface shimmered under the sunlight and seemed to reflect the colors of the rainbow. A thought occurred to him that the instructions he had been following had sent him instead to some strange fairyland. But he knew he was getting close when he heard the squeal of young voices coming from a yard that he was passing.

There was no high fence or wall to protect the yard and he could see the two girls and his son running across the yard with big bubble wands. And they were huge too! The circle in the wand could easily go around one of the children. He had only ever seen the little ones that made bubbles no larger than a baseball. Just then, one of the girls shrieked with laughter as they completed another of the giant floating shimmering wonders. The wind from the small creek valley behind the yard caught the bubble and sent it floating up and over the roof of the two-story house.

"Otousan! Look at this!" Tomoya hollered as he spun around and made the big bubble spiral around his body. But the circle was too tight and it popped into a fine mist that fell to the ground all around him.

"Very nice, Tomoya." Naoyuki cheered his son, then noticed the movement of someone else that he hadn't noticed before. An attractive woman… or maybe one of the children's older sister, was walking toward him.

"You must be Tomoya's father." Sanae called out as she approached the man at the back yard gate. "I am Furukawa Sanae, Nagisa's okāsan."

"Sanae? Then you're not the person who sent me this?" he asked while he held out the letter from Kotomi.

"No, I was also invited here." Sanae said as she opened the gate for him. She could see the worry in his eyes and told him. "Kotomi is going to tell you some… pretty unbelievable things, but she isn't crazy."

"Did she tell you some… unbelievable things?" Naoyuki asked.

"Yes. She told my husband and me… some very interesting things that were hard to believe at first." Sanae admitted.

"Do you believe her?" he asked.

"I do, but more importantly, the people who live here do." Sanae gestured at the big house behind them and asked, "Do you know who the Ichinose's are?"

"No." Naoyuki admitted.

"They are world class scientists." Sanae let that sink in for a moment before she suggested, "Let's go inside. Kotomi has been anticipating your arrival for a while."

.

"Naoyuki-san!" Kotomi gasped when she saw who Sanae had brought in through the back door. She wanted to run over to him and greet him properly, but her hands were occupied over the stove at the moment.

"I'll take that." Sanae said as she took the spoon out of Kotomi's hand and gave her a push, "You're way too excited to be in the kitchen right now."

Naoyuki could tell that the tall purple haired woman recognized him, but he still couldn't place her at all. His confusion only grew when she started talking.

"Oh my, you look so young." She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes glittered with happy tears as she looked him up and down, "I never saw you looking so healthy before. I'm so glad you came."

"You… must be Kotomi?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting to introduce myself." Assuming a polite posture she began her introduction litany, "Hello, how do you do? I'm Okazaki Kotomi…"

"Okazaki?" Naoyuki reacted. Unlike his son, he _did_ have memories of his family. The family that had cast him out for marrying the love of his life… the woman who was Tomoya's mother. Some of them hated him. Many of them blamed him for a great many things and still held grudges against him. But he blamed them for the death of his wife. The memory of that pain made him take a step back from this purple haired woman. "I don't remember you."

"I married into the family." Kotomi said carefully. Even with her weak interpersonal skills, she could tell that the man was agitated.

"When did that happen?" Naoyuki couldn't remember any of his male relatives that should have been the right age to marry someone as pretty as this girl… at least none that a pretty girl like this would marry.

"2003, August 17." Kotomi answered. _Oh no! The pictures, I haven't shown him the pictures yet!_

"2003? That's a pretty long engagement." Naoyuki wondered if he might have run into the most gullible woman in the world. _Wow! Talk about stringing someone along!_

"No, not engaged. We are married. You see… I am from another world that is very similar to this one, except my world is in your future." Kotomi tried to explain as simply as she could. Unlike her parents, she couldn't drag him down the road of physics to prove anything scientifically. _If only I had started with the pictures._

"Look, I don't know who put you up to this…" Naoyuki rarely got mad enough to yell at people, but if this was his family suddenly showing up after all this time – it was possible they might try to take his son away from him. And that was something he was not going to let happen. But, before he could finish his invective, another man interrupted their growing argument.

"Okazaki-san." Koutarou called out as he approached them with his daughter in tow. "I am Ichinose Koutarou, the father of Kotomi-chan."

"Kotomi...chan?" Naoyuki at first assumed that he was introducing himself as this woman's father, but the little girl next to him made a slight bow at the reference. "Two Kotomi's?"

"Otōsan, is he a bully?" the younger Kotomi asked worriedly.

"No, he isn't. He is just a bit confused. Now could you be a good girl and stand next to Kotomi for me?" the patient father asked.

Naoyuki watched as the little girl moved over toward the strange woman and the girl's father moved to stand next to him.

The elder Kotomi knew what her father had in mind, but she was twice as tall as her younger self so it wouldn't be as evident. With an easy swoop, she picked up the younger Kotomi in her arms so that their faces were next to each other.

It was a pretty strange sight. Not only did the two of them have the same facial features and eyes, their hair was done up the same way. They even had the same hair baubles. If they had been the same age, Naoyuki would have sworn they were identical twins.

"Is this her mother?" Naoyuki guessed.

"No, she's over there in the kitchen." Koutarou said loud enough for his wife to hear.

"Hello!" Mizue called out from where she was setting dishes out.

Naoyuki gave a halfhearted wave but Mizue was already concentrating on the next thing that had to be set up for their dinner.

"Sister?" Naoyuki guessed.

"No, Kotomi is an only child." Koutarou replied. "But, you're pretty close. Let me ask you this: What do you think my little girl might look like in ten to twenty years?"

Naoyuki was still struggling to put it all together in his mind, but he hadn't been the only one listening. The younger Kotomi turned and looked at her older self and blinked.

"The day before yesterday, I saw a rabbit." she said to the woman holding her.

"Yesterday, a deer." Kotomi replied to her favorite passage.

"Today," young Kotomi tilted her head and finished by changing the last word to reflect their circumstance, "me."

"Very good Kotomi-chan." the elder Kotomi said to the girl she was still holding.

"Are you really me?" Kotomi-chan asked with wide eyes.

"I am… sort of. I suppose, now that you have figured out that much, we should have a little talk." the elder Kotomi walked away from the two men with the child still in her arms.

"You mean that..." Naoyuki couldn't finish saying out loud what he was thinking. It was just too impossible.

"That's right. In her universe, my Ichinose Kotomi grew up to become Okazaki Kotomi, after she married… your son."

.

The time had spun by faster than anyone would have believed. The children had played until they collapsed. Then the food was ready. The elder Kotomi and her mother had prepared such an extravagant feast mostly because Kotomi wanted to show off to her mother how talented she had become in the kitchen. Then it was time for… the cake.

Standing three tiers tall, and with each tier being a different kind of cake, it was amazing. Tomoya preferred the heavy chocolate cake with the icing that just added more chocolaty flavor. Kotomi preferred the angelically light cake with the glazed fruit topping. And Nagisa liked the tier with the red bean paste icing that reminded her of Anpan.

The food had been incredible, the conversation was never dull, and the revelations were… stunning. Naoyuki had a lot to think about as he and Tomoya headed for home. They were certainly all very nice people and the idea of his son ending up with friends like them was… heartwarming.

Kotomi had thrust another letter into his hand as they were leaving and told him to open it soon. He decided that _now_ was pretty soon, so he fished the envelope out of his pocket and looked at it again. Just like the last envelope, it simply had his name written on the front. When he opened it, he found a note and a Takarakuji ticket. He didn't play the lottery but he did recognize what the ticket looked like and this one was for the coming weekend. Flipping over to the note, he read her brief message to him.

 _Okazaki-san, this is a little experiment to see how close our realities are to each other. If the data from my world matches this universe, the fourth number should be incorrect. Please let me know how this turns out. - Kotomi_

Naoyuki laughed a little bit as he thrust the envelope and its contents back into his pocket. _She plays the lottery? That's unexpected for a scientist. Maybe in the future…_ He stopped walking and his eyes opened wide. _It can't be! Surely she didn't mean that…_

"What's wrong Otōsan?" Tomoya called out when he noticed his dad had abruptly stopped walking.

"Oh… its probably nothing." Naoyuki recalled part of what the strange woman had written.

 _If the data from my world matches this universe, the fourth number should be incorrect._

"So, does that mean the other numbers would be correct?" he muttered to himself. He wondered if the amount won for only five of the six numbers were written on the back of the ticket as he started walking towards home again.

"What?" Tomoya thought he had heard his father say something but couldn't make it out.

"Nothing, nothing." Naoyuki replied as he sped up his pace and patted his pocket, "Let's hurry on home now. You have school tomorrow and… I need to check on something."

.

 **Sunday morning, May 16, 1993 – The Okazaki Residence**

* * *

Naoyuki stared out the front door of his house at the incredible woman from another world. He had already checked the numbers and she had been right. In fact, she had been _exactly_ right. All of the numbers, except the fourth one, matched the winning numbers… just as she had said. If the fourth number had been a thirty instead of a ten, the ticket would have won the grand prize.

"How was it?" Kotomi asked as she faced the gawking man.

"You were right. The ticket won a million yen. If only you had known the fourth number…" Naoyuki said with a tinge of disappointment that she hadn't been able to get all six of the numbers.

"I did know the fourth number." She told him.

"But… you wrote down a ten, and the correct number was a thirty." Naoyuki countered.

"Ten – thirty. Tomoya-kun's birthday." Kotomi said as if she were answering a riddle.

"You mean… you intentionally got that number wrong?" Naoyuki was stunned yet again. He didn't know whether to be angry, disgusted, or… or… what? _How could she do something so careless?_

"It was an experiment to determine plausibility of a theory of mine." Kotomi told him.

"You did this… to prove a theory?" Naoyuki decided that he would _never_ understand scientists.

"That's right. And now that the theory shows promise, I would like your assistance in moving forward with a plan." Kotomi asked.

"Plan? What plan?" Naoyuki gawked.

"Okazaki-san, are you going to invite me in?" Kotomi finally asked. After all, he had stood in the doorway and hadn't invited her in all this time.

"Oh… of course." Naoyuki blushed at his thoughtlessness. But he was embarrassed to have someone as nice as her in his little home. "It's sort of a mess right now..."

"Believe me Okazaki-san, I have seen it in a much worse state than this." Kotomi almost gagged at the memory of the time they came to assess Tomoya's old home.

"Oh… okay then." Naoyuki wondered if he had become a slob in the future as he stood aside to let her in. He watched her take a seat at the small table in his living room and offered, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Not just yet. There is something I wish to explore first. Would you mind answering some questions?" Kotomi then added before he could respond, "I'm afraid some of the questions may seem rather personal, but believe me – they are necessary for me to arrive at the best solution."

"I will answer your questions." Naoyuki promised. The others at the party had warned him that her social skills may not be that good, but she had a good heart.

"I know that you dropped out of high school and ran off to marry the woman you love." Kotomi started.

Naoyuki stiffened at that cold reminder.

"What I want to know is… were you a good student before that happened?" Kotomi asked.

"Huh?" Naoyuki had been expecting her to ask him about his relationship with his family or if he now regretted his actions. The question wasn't at all what he had expected and it threw him off.

"I'm sorry. Was that too personal?" Kotomi could see the confusion in the man's face and worried that she had already gone too far.

"No, I was just surprised." he said as he waved off her concern, "Actually, I was pretty good. I wasn't a genius like you or your parents, but I had good grades. My family wanted me to go to college in Sapporo after I graduated."

"Is that one of the reasons why you and your family don't get along? Is it because you didn't want to go to college?" Kotomi asked.

"No, I wanted to go. But I couldn't without their support and…" the memory was too painful for Naoyuki to continue.

"You lost that support when you wouldn't give up on your love." Kotomi finished and watched him nod his head in agreement. "Then, is it fair to say that you would choose to become educated now, if you had the chance?"

"I'm too old now to go back to school." Naoyuki chuckled at the suggestion.

"But, if there was a way. Would you do it?" Kotomi insisted.

"Okay… if there was a way for a poor old man like me to go back to school, I would do it." Naoyuki said.

"That concludes the first inquiry topic. Are you ready to continue?" Kotomi asked brightly.

"Sure. I guess that wasn't too difficult." Naoyuki smiled.

"Good. Do you have any regular employment or would you describe yourself as a part-time, pick-up, or seasonal worker?" Kotomi asked innocently. She didn't realize that many people were embarrassed to only be working odd jobs when they were supposed to be responsible adults.

"I don't have any regular employment. No… Mostly pick-up labor, I guess." Naoyuki admitted. He had to remind himself that Kotomi was a nice person and surely didn't mean to insult him with that question.

"Excellent!" Kotomi actually seemed to be happy with his answer, "Then, do you think that you could take the next one or two weeks off from work?"

"No, I still need to pay the bills." Naoyuki laughed at the fun, but impossible suggestion.

"I never meant for you to be unpaid. In effect, you will be working for me. I want you to use the money from that Takarakuji ticket to travel to specific prefectures and buy more Takarakuji tickets." Kotomi explained.

"More of your… specific numbers?" Naoyuki's eyebrows raised at the possibility that she might be able to do it again.

"That's right. You'll be going out to Kyushu first..." Kotomi started to explain.

"Kyushu?" Naoyuki gasped. He had moved from Hokkaido to where he lived now, but that was all the travel he had done in his life. A journey to the the southernmost part of the main islands seemed like a dream rather than a job.

"Yes. I want you to buy the prefecture tickets in their respective prefectures." Kotomi told him.

"I don't think you have to do that." Naoyuki was going to suggest that she just buy them all in Tokyo and be done with it.

"No, they must be purchased _at their prefectures_. Do you not want to do this?" Kotomi asked him. She was concerned that his suggestion meant that he wasn't interested in her project.

"It's fine. I don't have a problem with it… but it could take a while." Naoyuki warned.

"That's fine. If I go home… back to my universe, before you finish – I will leave instructions with my mother and father. Okay?" Kotomi told him. She hadn't planned that out, but Naoyuki had a point. The Shinkansen wasn't nearly as complete in 1993 as it was in 2010, so there would be a lot of places where he would have to take slower trains and buses.

"I'll try and finish it as quickly as possible then." Naoyuki said with determination and asked, "All I need to do is buy a ticket from each prefecture in Kyushu and hurry back, right?"

"No. I also want the tickets redeemed in their respective prefectures." Kotomi replied.

"It sounds like I might be gone for… quite a few days."

"I expect the Kyushu region to take you a week." Kotomi said.

"A week?" Naoyuki thought he could do better time than that. Sure, there were seven prefectures on the island of Kyushu, but they were small.

"Okazaki-san, My data doesn't just tell me the historic winning numbers. It also tells me which lotteries had winners and which ones expired with no winner. You will only be purchasing tickets for contests where there was no winner." Kotomi explained why her project would take so long.

"I see. I guess I would be missing a lot of work, and Tomoya…" Naoyuki looked concerned.

"Okazaki-san, I can make it worth your while. And, please don't worry about Tomoya-kun. He will be staying at the Ichinose house while you are away. I promise that he will be well cared for."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm sure you and the Ichinose's would take excellent care of Tomoya. But to take so much time away from work… and this trip sounds like it could be… pretty expensive."

"You will be using the money from the ticket that has already won. Use it for the trains, buses, hotel rooms, and for food." Kotomi had already worked out how much the trip should cost and knew that he would have enough money unless he became terribly wasteful. Then, she handed him a bank card and told him, "Each time you collect the winnings, have them put the money on this card."

Naoyuki took the card and looked it over. It just looked like an ordinary bank card so he guessed it wasn't some kind of magical credit card from the future. In fact, the card was branded from a local bank that he recognized.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" Naoyuki said as a complement.

"I tried to think of all the logistics, but I'm sure there may be some unexpected trouble. That is why I want to send you to take care of this for me." Kotomi told him.

 _Because I'm expendable?_ Naoyuki wondered.

"I believe you will be resourceful enough to deal with any difficulty that may arise." Kotomi said with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you, Kotomi-chan." Naoyuki didn't often get praise like that and rather enjoyed the feeling that it gave him.

"May I have some tea now?" Kotomi asked politely.

"Oh… sure, let me make some." Naoyuki went into the kitchen and wondered just how much more his life would change from meeting this woman.

.

 **Sunday morning, May 23, 1993 – Fukuoka, Japan**

* * *

There were seven prefectures on the southernmost island, but only four of them had tickets for Naoyuki to buy in the week that he was there. The prefectures weren't always right next to each other, but not having to hit all seven had made the week a lot less hectic, and the travel really wasn't so bad. In fact, he had been enjoying this job quite a bit.

In the last few years, his body would sometimes start to hurt after weeks of strenuous labor from his usual jobs. However, the work that he had done for Kotomi required nothing more strenuous than riding trains and watching the blur of passing scenery outside the train's big picture windows. It had actually been a refreshing break from his usual routine, but it was over now. He had returned to each of the four prefectures with the special bank card and had the money transferred into the account just as Kotomi had asked. And now… it was time to go home.

The idea of returning home was bittersweet. He looked forward to seeing Tomoya again, but it would also mean a return to his odd jobs. Now that he thought of it that way, this job had almost been a vacation for him. _If only Tomoya could have been with me._ _He would have loved the views of the ocean and_ _the parks. Particularly, that Dinosaur Park in Kagoshima…_

Thinking about his son, Naoyuki was almost finished packing when the phone in his room rang. He was thinking it would be the front desk making some kind of courtesy call, but was surprised to hear Kotomi on the other end.

"Kotomi-chan?" he knew he sounded bewildered but the call had been unexpected.

"Good morning, Okazaki-san. How was your trip so far?" she asked politely.

 _...so far?_

"It has been quite pleasant. Thank you. I hope Tomoya has behaved himself." Naoyuki replied politely as well.

"He has been a little darling. I have enjoyed watching him play with Kotomi-chan every day." she told him.

 _I'm looking forward to seeing him when I get home._ He was about to say when he heard Kotomi's next line.

"Are you ready for your next assignment?" Kotomi asked in as friendly a voice as she had used when telling him about his son, "I believe you should be able to proceed to the Chugoku region next. While you are there, do you think you could also get Kagawa in Shikoku, and Hyogo in the Kansai region?"

"Ah… Kotomi-chan… well, I don't know if I will have enough money to last through another week doing this. All the travel ended up being more expensive than I thought." Naoyuki admitted. He felt somewhat guilty that he had used up so much of the money that she had given him, but it had been necessary since he had to visit every place twice.

"Don't worry. I have anticipated this." Kotomi reassured him, "I have already transferred another million yen into your account."

"Ah, I see." _Another million yen! How can she just do something like that?_ "Well then, I will do my best." Naoyuki promised.

"Call me when you get to your hotel room in Yamaguchi and I will have the next set of destinations and numbers for you."

"Yes, Kotomi-san." Naoyuki had been about to more respectfully call her by her last name, but it seemed odd since she had the same name as him.

"I believe your son would like to talk to you." Kotomi said before handing the phone over to a very excited young Tomoya.

"Otōsan, are you coming home now?" Tomoya shouted into the phone.

"Not yet. I still have some more work to do for Kotomi-san. It may be… a few more weeks before I get home. Will you be okay?" Naoyuki knew that his son's fierce pride would kick in, if he asked the question that way – and he was counting on it.

"I'll be okay! I'm a big boy." Tomoya said as expected.

"Yes you are. But you have to be good while the Ichinose's are looking after you, and don't make any trouble for Kotomi-san either." Naoyuki cautioned the rambunctious boy.

"I'll be good." Tomoya whined.

"Tell me the things that makes a parent happy, so I don't have to ask you about them." Naoyuki chuckled.

"Fine… I'm eating well and I'm doing all my homework." Tomoya said dryly.

"Really?" Naoyuki thought it a good chance that his carefree son might just be paying him lip service.

"Yeah, Kotomi-san and Ichinose-san are really good cooks. Sometimes they make weird stuff that I've never tried before, but it all tastes good." Tomoya chirped.

"I meant about the other thing. Are you really doing all your homework." Naoyuki stipulated.

"Ugh, yes." Tomoya grudgingly admitted, "It's so weird. Everyone here thinks that the homework is _soooo_ important. Even Kotomi-chan!"

"They are all very smart people and education is very important to them." Naoyuki then added, "Your education is important to me too. I'm proud of you for doing all your homework."

"Even if it's because they _made_ me do it?" Tomoya asked quietly.

"Even so. But, it would make me even more proud of you if you did it without anyone making you." Naoyuki prompted.

"Well… I'll try. But I'll still need help… getting it done. Some of it's kinda hard." Tomoya mewled.

"It's okay to ask for help, and I'm sure the Ichinose's would be happy to help you." Naoyuki said encouragingly.

"Oh. I have to go now. Breakfast is ready. Bye Otōsan!" Tomoya said cheerfully as he hung up the phone.

I really need to teach him to wait for the other person to say goodbye before hanging up. But… he is still young. Naoyuki hung up the phone and wondered how long it would be until he was home again. At his current pace, it would take him a week to get through the Kansai region, and another week to get through Chubu. At this rate, it would be almost a month from when he left, to when he could get home again. Being honest with himself, he didn't mind the travel so much, but he did miss his son. He decided to talk to Tomoya again when he got to Yamaguchi.

But something else was bothering him. It wasn't the conversation with his son – Tomoya seemed fine. There was something that troubled him about the conversation with Kotomi-san. Except for that one moment when she was telling him how much she enjoyed watching Tomoya at the Ichinose house, Kotomi had sounded… sad. For a moment, he wondered what could be bothering the girl genius, but that was something he could ponder on the long train ride. For now, he had to check out of his hotel and get to the Fukuoka train station.

.

 **Wednesday early morning, June 9, 1993 – The Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Koutarou and Mizue had been worried about the elder Kotomi for the last few weeks. They could tell that she was trying to be brave and smile through whatever was troubling her. But like her younger self, she was an easy read. They knew she was depressed, and they suspected they knew the reason for it.

Every night, Kotomi would go down to the park and set up in the dugout with the sensor ball sitting in the middle of center field. For hours, she would wait… and wait. If it had been daytime, she would have brought a book to read, but she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself with a lantern. So, as the minutes became hours, her waiting often became sleeping. But it had been a month now and the much anticipated signal still hadn't come.

For her parents, it had become a ritual of sorts for either Koutarou or Mizue to come down to the lonely baseball field after midnight and wake Kotomi up. They would help her to collect her equipment, and bring her home. Tonight, it was Mizue's turn to retrieve her elder daughter. Each time she made the short drive down to the park, she hoped she would see an excited girl – pointing at her screen and happy that the awaited contact had finally been made. But there hadn't been anything encouraging yet… not even a glimmer of something to give them hope.

As she approached the field this time, she felt that something was different… and not in a good way. The sensor ball was still in the middle of center field, but Kotomi was – slumped over in the dugout. Mizue ran to her daughter with concern.

"Kotomi! Kotomi-chan, are you okay?" Mizue called out as she ran down the three steps into the dugout and over to the unresponsive girl. She took a hand and it felt too warm. She checked Kotomi's forehead and it was hot to the touch. "Kotomi? Kotomi, can you hear me? Listen to me, I'll get your stuff into the car, but you've got to wake up! I can help you but you're too big for me to carry any more."

With that, she took Kotomi's bag, her tough-book, and picked up the sensor ball on her way back to the car. Then, she ran back to the dugout, but Kotomi still wouldn't wake up. She tried to think of something to do. She could drive her car over the curb and into the park, but she wouldn't be able to get Kotomi out of the dugout.

"Kotomi, please wake up!" Mizue begged, but there was no response. She had decided to race back to her house to get her husband when she caught just a waft of the delicious smell of baking bread. "What?"

A baker's day starts early in the morning and if there was any luck remaining for Mizue, that smell had to be coming from the Furukawa bakery. Which meant… Akio! Deciding this would be quicker, Mizue raced through the park and… came out on the wrong side. But she knew where she was. Racing down the street, she rounded the corner to see… the shutters were still closed at the bakery.

"No." Mizue almost gave up hope when she remembered Akio talking about his life as a baker. He would get up early and make lots of things before the store even opened. Pummeling a fist into an open hand, she raced toward the bakery with renewed determination.

.

"Akio?" Sanae called out to her husband in the back of the bakery where he was putting trays of mini-loafs into one of the large ovens.

"What are you doing up?" he called out to her while closing the oven door and checking the timer.

"There's someone banging on the shutters and calling your name. It sounds like a woman's voice." Sanae told him. Their bedroom faced the street and she had been awakened by the banging and yelling.

"Oh really?" Akio asked with an impish smile.

"She sounds like she's in trouble." Sanae warned him.

"Oh." his smile was gone and he grabbed his trusty baseball bat and headed for the door.

.

"AH!" Mizue cried out when the metal shutter that she had been banging on suddenly opened up and Akio was standing there in his bakers apron and wielding a baseball bat.

"Mizue-san?" Akio looked up and down the street to see if there was anyone else he needed to be concerned about.

"Please help me, Akio-san! She's collapsed in the dugout and I can't lift her!" Mizue pleaded.

"Oh dear!" Sanae could see how flustered Mizue was and immediately volunteered her husband, "Akio, go with her. I can watch things here until you get back."

"But…" Akio tried to figure out how much time it would take to race into the park, fetch the unconscious Kotomi, and make it back. He was mostly worried that it might be enough time for Sanae to try to bake something. But if he moved quickly… "Right, let's go!"

Mizue watched Akio disappear into a nearby park path as he raced away from the bakery at breakneck speed. She hurried after him, but he was far too fast. She got to a place where the path went left and right and tried to listen for Akio's footsteps to see what direction she should go. But he was already too far away. She decided to go right and ended up on the wrong side of the baseball field. As she turned to cross the field, she saw a blur of the man carrying her daughter and running… back toward the bakery.

"Wait! I have a car!" Mizue yelled, but Akio didn't seem to hear her. Gasping for breath, she turned around and was about to head back into the park when she decided that she just didn't want to get lost in that park again. Instead, she headed for her car and decided that driving around the bordering streets and parking in front of the bakery would be faster than running and… getting lost again.

.

Sanae was always impressed with how fast her husband ran, and she always enjoyed watching his display of physical prowess too. He was gone into the park before she realized she was holding his prized baseball bat in her hands. She had enough time to put his bat away and check on the oven timers.

"Plenty of time." she raced back into the house and found the medical kit. Ever since Nagisa's earlier illnesses, she had always kept a medical kit with up to date medicines and bandages. Although, in the last several years it had been useful for her husband more often than for her daughter. Then, she opened the door to the spare room and made sure a futon was already out for use.

"Sanae!" she heard her husband's booming voice even as the bakery's door slammed to announce his return.

"In here, on the futon!" Sanae hollered back as she got a thick blanket ready to throw over the girl. She had just got it unfolded when Akio put the unconscious girl down on the waiting futon.

"You've got this?" Akio panted as he stood back up.

"Yes, go ahead." Sanae already had a thermometer out and was checking Kotomi's pulse.

"Thanks!" he said before he headed back down the hallway toward the bakery. He saw a car pull up outside the bakery just as he stepped through the doorway that connected the home with the business. He was about to tell whoever-it-was that the bakery wasn't open yet, when he saw that it was Mizue. He asked her, "Where did you go?"

"I…" Mizue decided not to tell him about getting lost in the park… again. Instead, she shortened the story and replied, "I went to get the car. I can take Kotomi home."

"And then what? Will you be able to get her from the car into the house… or up the stairs?" Akio asked.

"No…" she was about to say that her husband was at home as well, but she didn't think he would be able to get Kotomi up the stairs either. He was a brilliant man, but he had never been all that physical. Not like Akio.

"Why don't you let her rest here for a while. Sanae is looking after her now. I can help you with her this afternoon – after the bakery closes. Okay?" Akio offered.

"Thank you very much." Mizue said formally. "I can see why Kotomi is so fond of your family."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akio asked while he got another batch of loaves ready for the oven.

"In her universe, you and Sanae-san were the first parental examples she had… after we died. The two of you made a huge impact in her life." Mizue then confessed, "I've actually been a bit jealous of that."

"Jealous, of what?" Akio wondered.

"She might actually see you as more influential role models than her actual parents… than us." Mizue left unspoken her grounds for such a belief. In Kotomi's universe, and almost in this one… Kotomi's parents were willing to run off on their child and leave her future to fate and chance, while Nagisa's parents changed everything for their daughter.

"Hah! No way that can be true." Akio laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mizue thought her reasons were pretty strong, but she hoped this big-hearted lug could convince her.

"Think about it. She didn't just fly across an ocean to get to you. That girl built a machine to cross universes and time just to see her parents again!" Akio laughed and added, "You think that kind of thing happens every day? Now, go on in there and check on your little girl."

"Yes… and… Thank you, Akio-san. Thank you very much!" Mizue was ecstatic. The big-lug had come through and punched a huge gaping hole in her wretched self-recriminating belief.

.

 **Wednesday afternoon, June 9, 1993 – Furukawa Residence**

* * *

Kotomi woke with that weird feeling you get when you don't recognize the room you're in… and you can't remember how you got there. She looked around the room and saw a dango pillow in the corner next to a chair where her mother was sleeping. _This doesn't look like a room in our house, but if there is a dango here then this must be…_

Like a mad rush, the memories came flying back to her of the huge traumatic event that happened in this very room. Before they had rushed everyone down to the big bath and tried to keep Nagisa and Tomoya from freezing to death, this was the room where Ryou held onto Nagisa while she was dying. Kotomi didn't feel like she was dying, but she didn't feel too good either. She tried to say something but coughed instead and felt the scratchiness in her throat. The sound of her cough made her mother's eyes flutter open.

"Kotomi-chan, it is good to see you awake again." Mizue smiled as she moved over to her daughter and removed the damp cloth from her forehead.

"What happened?" Kotomi asked.

"You stayed up too late, too many times, and you got sick." Mizue reprimanded her grown daughter while rinsing out the hand-cloth in a pot of cool water. "As a mother yourself, I would think you would have known better."

"But, I had to…" Kotomi's words were interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"Why, Kotomi? Why is it so important that you should risk you health?" Mizue asked.

"Today… or rather, this morning. This morning was my last chance." Kotomi said as the tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Your last chance… for what?" Mizue asked while she replaced the cool cloth on her daughter's forehead.

"It will have been thirty days since I came here and…" Kotomi coughed.

"Will they stop looking for you?" Mizue asked with concern.

"Probably not, but… I left instructions that if anything ever happened to me and I was lost without hope of immediate retrieval… that I was to be declared dead after thirty days." Kotomi revealed.

"What? Why would you do such a thing?" Mizue demanded.

"That other girl that's in all the pictures of our family." Kotomi rasped.

"Kyou-chan?" Mizue knew the name from all the times Kotomi had mentioned her and from the numerous times she saw all three of them together in the pictures on Kotomi's incredible computer.

"Yes. She… Kyou-chan is prepared to become the mother of my children and raise them… should the need arise." Kotomi said proudly.

"What? Why would she… How?" Mizue was terribly confused by what she was hearing as well as the obvious pride that Kotomi had in what she was disclosing.

"I trained her for it… from the beginning. Kyou-chan went to college with us. She even breastfed the babies with me." Kotomi said.

"She… breastfed?" a stunned Mizue wondered how Kotomi had arranged that feat, but her daughter was still talking.

"Kyou-chan has lived with our family every step of the way. She is a great teacher, and a powerful protector. Kyou-chan loves the children and… she loves Tomoya… just as much as I do." Kotomi's words came out between sobs even though she seemed relieved somehow.

"But why, Kotomi-san? Why would you arrange something like that?" Mizue yelled at Kotomi to get her to focus on an answer.

"Because I didn't want my children to grow up… without a mother." Kotomi told her.

Mizue recoiled for a moment, thinking that Kotomi's remark was a scathing condemnation of her, but she could soon tell that Kotomi never intended any such insult.

"I missed you so much!" Kotomi sobbed as she reached out for Mizue's hand, "I tried to be a good girl so you could come back. I looked in all the rooms. I waited and waited. I wanted to see you again so… so much! I wanted… to see you again… so much."

Mizue was exhausted. In the last few minutes she had gone from concern to confusion to guilt to heartbreak. Now she looked down at the elder-Kotomi who had crawled out of her futon just to be able to hold her mother's hand. Even though she was so sick, the effort had completely worn her out and she was passed out again. Mizue's left arm was trapped in the grip of both of Kotomi's hands, but she was able to reach out with her other hand and run her fingers through the long purple tresses.

"Oh Kotomi-chan, I do apologize for what you had to go through." Mizue's own tears started to fall as she imagined her little girl running from room to room in their big house. Afraid and alone.

Looking for the parents who weren't there.

Waiting for the parents that would never come home.

Every night, crying herself to sleep in her loneliness.

 _Koutarou and I… our lives were saved because of you. My own daughter was saved from such a cruel fate because of you. I don't know if we will ever be able to thank you enough, my dear Kotomi-san. But… does the price of our salvation have to be so high? You've already lost everything once in your life._ _It's not fair..._ Mizue moved Kotomi back onto her futon, but cradled her body in close. She hugged her grown daughter tight as the tears spilled from her eyes. Mizue's body shook from the inconsolable sadness of _this_ Kotomi's plight. "It's just not fair that you should have to lose everything you love all over again!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Mizue screamed at the top of her lungs from the frustration, sadness, and anger that burned her to her core.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

One Million Yen: In 1993, a million yen was worth around $8,950. That would have been enough to buy a new Honda Civic CX.

Otōsan: father

Randoseru: the traditional backpack for grade school children in Japan.

Takarakuji: Japanese lottery ticket


	11. Chapter 11 - A Glimpse of the Future

**Tuesday morning, March 1, 2011 – Aoki Grade School**

* * *

The principal of the school stood with many of the teachers up on the small stage in front of the assembled students and parents on this auspicious day. The school year had come to a close, and with it, came the official closing of the school. Which meant that all the students in the school were finishing their last year at this building, whether they had finished their grade school education or not. Sadly, that meant there was a lot of bitterness in the room. Many of the students, teachers, and parents in the room were quite upset. Some of them were prepared to jeer the principal as soon as he started talking. Others were going to hurl questions and demands to let him know of their displeasure.

However, not everyone was quite so vexed. Everyone involved in Kyou's education program knew the truth of the closing. Aoki Grade School would close it's doors as soon as everyone had left the building. Then, a renovation team would come in and make several modifications to the facility. The most notable change that anyone passing by would notice, would be the name change. The old signboard was to be taken down and in it's place, a new marquee with a name that subtly indicated the difference between this place and other grade schools.

The crowd hushed as the principal approached the microphone. In reality, the room was so small that microphones and speakers were hardly needed. But on occasions when the room was filled with people, as it was today, it was helpful in getting the speaker's words to everyone in the room. Of course, there were many in the room that didn't plan on listening to the principal's long winded farewell speech. For those people, they would soon be getting a pleasant surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology." the principal stepped out of the way and bowed to the tall gaunt man now taking the stage from the left side.

The hush in the room continued, but the timbre of emotions changed quickly from upset and angry, to shocked and confused. Even the teachers that were up on the stage with the principal seemed surprised at the principal's unexpected announcement.

"Good morning." the gaunt man said in a tone normally used at funerals or memorial services. "Due to the economy and the decline in population in this region, this school was scheduled to be closed and demolished. The staff and teachers would then be free to find employment… elsewhere."

There was an audible gasp in the room. Many had heard of rumors like this, but most had believed them to be nothing more that pessimistic gossip. Now, they were hearing it directly from the man at the very top of public education in Japan.

"However," the minister said with a groan that made the people present think that he had agreed to this 'however' with reluctance and disdain. "The principal and your mayor have come up with another plan that… could show promise. Instead of closing the school in the usual way, the principal and his staff have worked tirelessly to reorganize the faculty in this school, as well as six other local schools. The results of their efforts is that this school will remain open… but only for a special program. The teaching faculty of this school will be reassigned to other schools in the area. And… nobody will lose their jobs."

The tension in the room showed a bit of relief from the minister's last sentence. It was true that the economy wasn't great and nobody wanted to see any of the teachers lose their jobs.

"But there is a challenge here." the Minister turned briefly to the principal and then back to the audience that felt their reprieve from the tension – slipping away. "This program costs money. Keeping this school open costs money. This is money that the government would like to spend elsewhere. You have two years to show results. If you can't do that, the consequences will be the aforementioned demolition and unemployment."

The children were too frightened to make a noise, and the adults in the audience were shocked into silence as the MEXT seemed to glare around the room. His gloomy countenance gazed once again at the other people on the stage with him. It seemed that he was waiting for someone to speak up… to challenge him in any way. But there was no-one who wanted to get the attention of the man who could bring the works of the mayor and the principal crashing down.

"Well then, that is all. Good day." he said as he pushed away from the microphone and left the way he had entered the room.

.

Tomoya and the Secretary New Komeito were waiting in the hallway outside the filled gymnasium. They fell into step with the gaunt MEXT and for a moment, all that was heard in the long hallway was the echo's of their footsteps on the cold tiled floor. Then, their footsteps were suddenly lost in the eruption of noise from the room the MEXT had just left. Although the doors were closed and the sound somewhat muffled, the calamitous crowd in the room could no longer be silenced. Tomoya winced as he thought of Kyou back in that room. She would probably spend the rest of the day answering questions and reassuring parents and other teachers. It was true that the MEXT had told everyone that this 'plan' to keep their school from the wrecking ball, had been the work of the mayor and the principal. But he didn't think the principal would last two minutes under that barrage before he admitted to everyone that the program that everything counted on… the one that had two years to show measurable results… was Kyou's.

"Was that really necessary?" the MEXT asked as they neared the exit to the parking lot where their ride awaited.

"Oh my, yes! Most certainly!" the Secretary beamed, "You play a most magnificent villain!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I may not like to play the villain?" the MEXT grumbled.

"Yes, yes. I've heard that before. But that would be like the genius comedian who wants to play a dramatic role. As a dramatic actor, he may be passable… or even good at it. But his real genius shines through in the role to which he is best suited." the Secretary said sagely.

"So, I am doomed to always be the villain." the gaunt minister sighed.

"I don't like it." Tomoya said.

"Oh?" the Secretary turned to regard the young man who had recently joined his party. Recently… but also reluctantly.

"You do realize that whole charade was for the benefit of your wife and her… interesting education plan." the Minister said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. But… there should have been another way to do this without… having the Minister become the bad guy."

"There can be no hero without a villain." the Minister grumbled.

"That's true!" the Secretary said cheerfully in contrast to his dour friend, "I could tell that the mood in the room would have made things difficult for both the principal and your wife. A lot of people were ready to cast them as the evildoers who were to blame for the loss of their local elementary school. But now that a more powerful opponent has shown himself, the community will pull together and be helpful with your wife's program."

"Really?" Tomoya asked skeptically.

"Well," the Secretary shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "if not helpful, they will at least not get in the way."

"You really think so?" Tomoya thought 'apathy' might be a much more likely outcome, but even that might be too optimistic.

"Heh… my dear boy. This is not our first dance." the Secretary laughed as he climbed into the taxi that would take him back to the train station.

"Indeed, he has had me play the villain… innumerable times." the Minister groaned.

"You need to stop worrying about your lovely wife's pet project and start worrying about your own." the Secretary cautioned.

"Eh?" Tomoya's confusion was evident.

"The Secretary put a lot of his political will behind your mission to find the missing Kotomi-hakase. You need to show some results." the Minister said sternly.

"Let Kyou-sensei worry about her program. She strikes me as a very competent woman who doesn't need you fretting about." the Secretary said in a much friendlier tone, "And pay no attention to this old horses-ass. My political clout won't be damaged from my backing of your project even if… never-mind. Just promise me that you will do your best."

"Yes. Of course I'll do my best!" He wanted to blast both of them for insinuating that he wasn't giving the project his all. _After all, Kotomi-chan is my wife… well, my first wife – and the mother of my children. How can I do anything less than my best?_

"Excellent, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm looking forward to hearing great things from you!" the cheerful Secretary said as the Taxi pulled away.

 _Bastards!_ Tomoya was still fuming over the way those two just seemed to breeze into town and do whatever they liked. But he was also worried from some of the things that they had said.

 _You need to show some results._

 _My political clout won't be damaged - even if… never-mind._

Tomoya knew they were in trouble. The legislative arm of the Japanese government, known as the National Diet – or just "The Diet", had representatives from several political parties. The New Komeito Party wasn't the most powerful. In fact, it was about the fourth most powerful in the legislative chambers. However, their party members had more powerful positions than one might expect because they were allies of the most powerful party. But that was a tenuous relationship that could not be stressed too much. Just because they were allies, didn't mean they saw eye to eye on every issue, and there were always the other parties who would jump at the chance to drive a wedge into the alliance to break their super-majority. And unfortunately, the Secretary New Komeito's support of this pet project was just the kind of wedge that the detractors would use.

He had come a long way since his days as a high school delinquent, but Tomoya was no political genius. Nor did he have a staff of aides to help him with anything. Even so, he could see the writing on the wall. There would come a time when the Secretary would have to drop his support of Tomoya and his project, or risk losing party members, or even the alliance that had been so favorable to his political faction. With his best estimate, Tomoya guessed that they had until the end of the year at best… unless they could do as the Minister suggested.

 _You need to show some results._

"But this isn't something that can give results… until the very end." he asked aloud to himself. He knew what the Minister was asking for, but these expeditions weren't like anything from the past. They couldn't bring back moon rocks or strange artifacts from another world. So far, every place they went to was remarkably like their own. That in itself was fascinating… from a pure science perspective. But it didn't do anything to impress the average man… or the average politician. Tomoya shook his head and bemoaned his tenuous position, "Other than the final victory of bringing Kotomi back… what other results could the program show?"

"You'll think of something." Youhei said from where he leaned against the open door. The taxi was long gone and the police escort with it, but he had remained.

"You might be giving me too much credit." Tomoya gave a deflated laugh at his own pessimism.

"No." Youhei took a step from the door and looked up at the thin clouds that were moving quickly across the sky, "You're lucky like that. You'll come up with a clever idea, or something will fall into your lap."

"Thanks… I think." Tomoya also looked up at the clouds. Amongst those far away clouds in the cold winter air, he could make out of contrail of an airplane speeding through the sky. The plane was too far up and he couldn't see it, but he could see the long trail that seemed to arc across the sky to the horizon. It reminded him of how much Kotomi hated flying. _Kotomi… I hope you're okay, wherever you are. I hope you got to see your parents. But mostly I hope… we can bring you home. Kotomi, please come home._

.

 **Tuesday afternoon, March 1, 2011 – Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Kyou was exhausted, but she knew exactly what she needed to help bring life back into her body. What she craved now was a nice long soak in the huge tub… bath… pool… thing. Kotomi had introduced Kyou to a lot of strange ideas, but this small pool sized bath was one that Kyou deeply appreciated. _Perhaps Tomoya and I could snuggle in the hot water while we…_

"Hello Kyou-senpai!" Yuki called out from the steaming water as Kyou entered the bathroom.

"How… how did you get here before me?" Kyou demanded. She was actually more disappointed that her private time with Tomoya would be lost, but she couldn't say that.

"Are you kidding? Everyone wanted to talk to you. I was able to duck out and one of Sunohara-san's policemen gave me a ride home." Yuki chirped.

"You brat!" Kyou glared at her junior partner and, now that she was married to Tomoya, her cousin-in-law.

"It's not my fault that Kyou-sensei is so popular." Yuki teased with an expression of sly innocence. Then she ducked as a shampoo bottle whizzed by her head.

"Not here! Don't you dare call me Kyou-sensei here! " Kyou grouched. More than anything, she didn't want her refuge and sanctuary to be cursed with reminders of the things that were bringing her all the stress that she was here to get away from.

"Sorry, Kyou-chan!" Yuki laughed as she retrieved the bottle of shampoo and checked it to make sure it wasn't cracked anywhere.

"No… not _Kyou-chan_ either." Kyou said in a haunted voice.

"Huh? I thought that was what you preferred." Yuki could see the haunting sadness in Kyou's face and knew that she was thinking about Kotomi again.

"When Tomoya and I first met, I asked him to call me Kyou… just Kyou." She remembered when she met those two delinquents that would end up being so important in her life.

"Whoa, when you first met? You were a lot more brazen back then, huh?" Yuki teased.

"Brazen? Uh… no. I told him to call me that because he also knew my sister and, well… it could be confusing." Kyou explained. She was aware that it normally took a long time to develop a relationship that was close enough to feel comfortable with dropping all the honorifics. _Heh, I guess I was a lot more daring in my youth. Now I'm… I'm… What am I?_

"Oh, Kyou." Yuki said softly while wrapping her arms and legs around the lavender haired girl that was only two years her senior - but seemed so much older. "We're about the same age, but you've traveled more than me, have more education than me, you're married and have kids..."

"They are Ko..." Kyou started to object but was soundly interrupted.

"They're your kids!" Yuki demanded. "Tomoya has no problem with you being their mother. The kids have been calling you mama since they were old enough to speak. Why do you have such a problem with it?" Yuki said as she tightened her grip on the struggling woman.

"I don't really have a problem with it." Kyou said as the struggle left her. Her body relaxed into the grip of Yuki's long arms and legs and she unexpectedly felt a comfort from being held so tightly. "It just feels like I would be giving up on Kotomi if I…"

"So are you saying that Tomoya gave up on her, or that the kids gave up on their mother?" Yuki pressed.

"No. I know they all love her still. It's just…" Kyou was now holding onto the strong arms that were wrapped around her chest. She let the tears run down her cheeks into the bath's hot water. "It's just me. I want to make Tomoya and the kids happy. I really do! But, I don't want to give up on Kotomi. Some day she'll be back… I'm sure of it. And when she does get back, I don't want her to come back to a place where she has lost everything. I can't just take it all away from her like that. I don't want to… to…"

"It sounds like you thought about this a lot. But… somewhere along the way, I think you got it wrong." Yuki said softly while relaxing her grip.

"What do you mean?" Kyou looked to the side but didn't turn her head. She could see just a bit of Yuki's brown hair that had escaped from being tied up.

"I don't think Kotomi ever thought of Tomoya or the kids as just hers. She was the sweet kid in the playground who shared her toys and didn't understand when other kids didn't want to." Yuki said.

"So, you're saying that Kotomi saw Tomoya and the kids as nothing more than toys for her to share with me?" Kyou huffed.

"Oh no!" Yuki laughed and released Kyou so she could spin her around and they could face each other in the hot water as she said, "You were a toy too! She shared you with the kids."

"Hmpf." Kyou would like to have objected, but there was a ring of truth to what Yuki was saying.

"And…" Yuki's voice suddenly sounded very lewd as she asked, "she shared you with Tomoya… didn't she?"

"Yuki! You brat!" Kyou splashed water into the face of the leering girl as she blushed. But she had to cover her face since the laughing Yuki wasn't at all afraid to splash water back.

.

Just outside the door to the bath area, Tomoya leaned against the wall and smiled. The sounds of laughter and squeals coming from the two women having a water fight in the bath had raised his spirits. His cousin's helpful words to Kyou might be able to reach her in ways that he hadn't. _Thank you, Yuki… for looking after Kyou and caring for her. I hadn't expected this. Perhaps… perhaps Youhei was right. Maybe I am lucky after all._

.

 **Tuesday late evening, March 1, 2011 – The park across the street from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Tomoyo bent over the laptop and confirmed her suspicion with the vivid image on the screen. Tomoya and Kyou were holding hands. They weren't doing it in any kind of flashy way. In fact, they were doing their best to hide the fact that they were making any physical contact at all. They held each others hands under the table and out of sight of everyone else in the pergola. But their attempt at secrecy was no match for Ryota and his toys.

The couple had tried to act casual but Tomoyo and her boys were very good at picking up signs of nervousness. The couple had suspected nothing as Ryota placed one of the sensor balls in the chair on the other side of the table from the two of them, and then opened his laptop at another table a few meters away. He ran the sensor ball through the camera test until he found the one that had a bird's eye shot at Tomoya and Kyou's bodies below the table. There would be no whooping or cheering at a panty shot though. It was still winter time and Kyou had dressed appropriately for the cold. However, the picture did give Ryota an idea.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to calibrate the camera's in this sensor ball." Ryota said as he placed another ball on the top of the table and asked Tomoya and Kyou, "Could the two of you sit still for a few moments until I'm finished?"

"Uh, sure." Tomoya looked at the soccer ball sized sensor package and wondered why this was so fascinating for the rest of them. Indeed, the whole team – even Tomoyo, was gathered around Ryota as he manipulated the images on his laptop.

"This reminds me of those photo booths in the malls." Kyou commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Tomoya didn't want to admit that he had never been to one. It hadn't been something that had interested Kotomi, and he had never had a strong desire for those cheap pictures either. Although… he had heard that some of them were able to do some pretty amazing things with special effects. Tomoya came out of his musings when he heard one of the boys whistle through his teeth in appreciation of Ryota's handiwork.

"Oooh, I think you got it!" Mikio told Ryota and Iwao gave him a firm pat on the back.

"Would you like to see?" Tomoyo asked the innocent acting pair.

"Sure." Tomoya answered and Kyou nodded. Then both of them were aghast when the screen was turned to them so they could see what Ryota had been working on.

A composite picture of their lower half from the camera in the chair was mated to the picture of their upper half from the camera on the table. Only a small part of their middle sections were missing – where the table hid them from both cameras. Also, the top half picture was brighter than the bottom half picture. But still, the shadows under the table were not nearly enough to hide the most interesting feature of the combined shot. Tomoya's right hand was entwined with Kyou's left hand in the way that lovers hold onto each other.

"Ah!" Kyou gasped and started to jerk her hand away. She stopped when she realized that Tomoya was holding onto her even tighter. Kyou could have broken his grasp if she really wanted to… but she decided that she didn't really want to. Instead, she blushed as she asked, "Why?"

"I could tell you that Kenta has been teaching me how to play pranks." Tomoyo said evenly, "It would make you pout and it would be a lie, but the truth might be more difficult for you."

"Tomoyo," Tomoya sighed, "the face saving offer only works if you don't tell the person you are doing it for."

"But she would figure it out. She is quite intuitive about other people, even if she is a bit dim at figuring out her own feelings." Tomoyo replied to Tomoya.

"That's harsh." Tomoya responded.

"It may be. But it is also accurate, is it not?" Tomoyo insisted.

"I… can't argue with that." Tomoya replied with a thoughtful frown.

"I'm right here." Kyou snarled at the two having an uncomfortable conversation about her. Facing the powerful platinum blond she demanded, "Tell me the truth."

"Kyou, you have been worrying your family and your friends. Every day, we would watch you – hopeful for a sign that you might be getting better. There have been a few positive things here and there over the last few months, but this… this is the first time we have seen something that gives us so much hope. Truly, this is a picture that will put your friends and family at ease." Tomoyo told the gaping Kyou plainly.

"What?" Kyou was finally able to respond after taking a gasping breath, "You're not going to show that to anyone else are you?"

"I have already sent it to an email distribution. But only your parents, your sister, and all your friends are on that distribution list. No-one else needs to see it I suppose." Tomoyo admitted.

"Ah! Nooo!" Kyou panicked.

"I don't understand. Do the people that care about you the most, not deserve to see the first strong sign of your recovery?" Tomoyo asked with infuriating logic.

"Tomoya, say something!" Kyou appealed to her husband.

"I would like a copy." Tomoya told Tomoyo.

"Of course." Tomoyo agreed.

"Tomoyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kyou shouted loud enough that many of the technicians working in the park wondered what was going on in the survey team's pergola.

.

Kenta would be leading the group this time. Iwao, Takeo, and Takeshi would be with him on this first mission after they got the help of the other-universe Kotomi from the previous exploration. The _other_ Kotomi had helped them to reduce the the overall number of potential worlds to search. But, more importantly, her insights helped Kobayashi-hakase and Professor Melissa to work up several tests to help them better understand the meanings of the wave-forms that represented each potential pathway to another parallel universe. The mission that Kenta was about to lead his friends on would be one of those tests. They knew from the start that the wave-form that had been selected for this mission would _not_ be the one to send them back to the right universe to find their Kotomi. However, a report of what they found there would help to refine the search and selection algorithms - and _that_ was a much more useful venture than just guessing wildly.

Kobayashi-hakase had explained that this world should be very close to their own. Time-wise, this world should be within six months of their own time. Other factors suggested that it was eighty percent likely to be a Nagisa reality. Of course, if those predictions were wrong, that would tell them something too. Each member of the team was told to pay attention to every little detail since it was the details that would help the scientists to tweak the formulas. And it would be those refined formulas that would help them find the universe where Kotomi had gone… and eventually get them there so they could bring back their Kotomi.

Although he understood the importance of this mission, being instructed to maintain vigilant observation didn't go down well with Kenta's usually carefree approach to life. Instead of fighting it, he decided to make a game of it. He wondered if he could pull off being observant while maintaining his cheerful rogue demeanor. Even now, he was trying to maintain an aloof appearance by casually looking up at the clouds and letting the gentle wind blow through his hair, while paying attention to everything around him through his peripheral vision and his other senses. One thing that was easy to hear were the first reports from the sensor ball.

The time code came back with August 14, 2011 at roughly two in the afternoon. Audio was picking up someone speaking. The words were indistinct and seemed to be coming from a loud speaker some distance away. Fortunately, the cameras didn't show anyone near by.

"Ugh, its ahmos thirty-five there!" Iwao groaned. The tech guy had just announced that it was sunny and 34.7 Celsius in the other world.

"That sounds about right for August" Kenta nodded.

"Let's go somewhere else. A place where it ain't so hot." Iwao groaned.

"Ya got a problem with it bein hot?" Takeshi needled. He was picking on Iwao's reputation as a 'tough guy.' But Iwao didn't bite.

"Ah likes tha heavier clothes. They feels safer somehow." Iwao admitted.

"That's because they are." Ryota chimed in on one of the things he knew something about. "The jackets are made with Twaron!"

"Huh?" Takeo looked askance at his nerd friend.

"Twaron is a synthetic aramid…" one of the technicians attempted to explain but realized he was just confusing them more. Trying again he said, "It's like Kevlar. The stuff they make body armor out of."

"Hey, no shit?" Takeshi looked at his jacket with a bit more admiration than before. "Now I kinda wanna go to a cold place too."

"One minute." the voice in their ears told them.

"Hey, who knows… maybe the park will be filled with pretty girls in swimsuits, huh? It is summer time there, ya know." Mikio tried to cheer them up as he watched four of his friends walk to the transit point in center field.

"Yeah, whatever." Iwao grouched. Like the others, he kept his jacket on as the countdown started, but had it unlatched and was ready to throw it back toward the waiting area before the numbers got down to zero.

Mikio and Ryota stood with the others at the safety ropes, as the numbers counted down. After watching their friends disappear into the stream of light baubles, they went around picking up the discarded gloves, hats, and jackets that wouldn't be needed in a warmer climate.

Tomoyo squeezed Isamu's hand as she shuddered. She didn't hate this as much as she used to but… she still thought it was unnecessarily dangerous. Regardless of her own misgivings, she couldn't deny the fact that all of the boys were willing… no, they were eager to go on every mission. Taking a deep breath, she shook off the usual dour mood that this event always put her in, and faced Tomoya and Kyou. For now she needed to talk to her friends… as friends.

"Are you two really going to wait around until they get back? We can take care of this, you know. You should take your kids on that vacation." Tomoyo said to Tomoya and Kyou.

"It's okay. I still have to go in to the school for the next couple of days." Kyou said with a tired smile. It had been a long day for her and she was looking forward to the Okinawa trip they had planned to take between the end of this school year and the start of the next one.

"But… I thought school was out now?" Isamu asked.

"It is… for the kids. The teachers still have a few responsibilities." Kyou sounded as if she were pleading for sympathy, but she wouldn't get it from Tomoyo. The city worker got precious few days off, so Kyou's profession that had a built in summer, winter, and spring break… inspired envy more than anything else.

"I see." Tomoyo realized that her concerns were useless then. She had wished that Tomoya and Kyou could go somewhere by themselves. But it seemed like Kyou had made a turning point in her relationship with the children as well. Nothing seemed to be holding her back any more on that front, and that was a good thing too.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you guys here tomorrow night when they come back." Isamu said as he gave Tomoyo's hand a little squeeze.

"I guess so." Tomoya waved as he turned to start their walk towards home, "See you then." Like Isamu, he hadn't let go of his girl's hand either.

.

Kyou was conscious of her hand more than anything else in the world. Ever since they had left the park, Tomoya had taken her hand and he wasn't letting go. Not that she disliked it, but it was a bit embarrassing. She considered saying something about it several times, but each time she lost her will when she looked up at his face. His countenance was stern, or perhaps thoughtful and serious. Either way, it didn't have the careless look from the past, or the happy-go-lucky look she wanted to see now. Tomoya didn't look like he was in the mood to talk about something so frivolous as holding hands… or of letting go.

 _Letting go. Letting go? What am I thinking? I don't want Tomoya to let go of me! Do I? But… if he doesn't feel the same way…_ _No, no! What am I thinking? I'm past these kind of fears… aren't I?_ Kyou's thoughts weren't doing much for her tranquility. In fact, she was feeling more panicky and nervous with each passing moment. _WHY! Why do I always start thinking stupid things like this. I'm so done with this… aren't I? I've come to grips with the fact that I love Tomoya too and… I know that he really loves me. But… he really loves Kotomi too. So… w_ _hat if I'm just a placeholder to him? Nothing more than someone to keep him company and keep the kids happy until Kotomi gets back?_ _Is that how he feels? Is holding hands the best he can do? After all, there's nothing permanent about holding hands, is there? If… when Kotomi gets back… he'll let go if my hand and take hers again. It'll be easy. No complications… no reasons we can't just go back to the way…_

"Kyou-chan." Tomoya said thoughtfully.

"WHAT!" Kyou shouted. She couldn't help it. She had spent the last several minutes working herself into a panic and Tomoya's voice had startled her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Tomoya noticed only now that Kyou was… a bit agitated.

"Sorry! I just… you startled me." she felt a stab in her gut as she reacted defensively and blamed him for her outburst. Clenching her teeth in frustration, she took a deep breath, tried to relax a little, then asked, "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted your opinion." Tomoya waited until Kyou seemed a bit more calm and asked her, "Do you think we have too many kids?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Kyou looked at Tomoya's face to see if he was trying to be funny, but he seemed quite serious.

"We have three kids already and that is already beyond the current Japanese norm. But…" Tomoya frowned in thought.

"But? But what?" Kyou pressed.

"I was talking to your sister and she says it is time for you and me." Tomoya told her, "In fact, she was pretty insistent about it."

"My sister?" Kyou demanded. Her natural reaction to become defensive about her sister subsided when she realized that she didn't understand what it was that Tomoya and her sister had been discussing. "Time for what?"

"Jeez, I thought I was supposed to be the dense one." Tomoya laughed and said, "You know, about kids."

"What about the kids? Is there something she wants me to do with the kids?" Kyou was starting to get angry with Tomoya for calling her dense, and for being so ambiguous. She thought that was pretty strange too – he wasn't usually so vague. But she had pushed hard enough and his evasiveness came to an abrupt end when he stopped walking and put his hands on her shoulders.

"She wants me to fill you full of baby-makers, knock you up, get you with child, make you pregnant. Have you got it now?" Tomoya asked as he stared into her shocked purple eyes.

"Hah! Baka! Tomoya, you can't say something like that so suddenly!" Kyou's face blushed deeply, but she didn't pull away from him.

"Suddenly? Kyou, we've been legally married for three months now." Tomoya countered dryly.

"I know. I just..." Kyou hung her head. She knew that the reluctance was all in her mind. Tomoya and Kotomi had accepted her a long, long time ago and it wasn't that she couldn't accept them. Kyou had already come to grips with the fact that she loved them both dearly. No, the problem was that she couldn't accept herself as a substitute for Kotomi. With her eyes closed in shame, she admitted to what she hoped was the last brick in the wall that had kept her from being able to fully embrace the role of Tomoya's wife, "I just can't replace her. I can't replace Kotomi."

"Of course you can't." Tomoya said.

Kyou's head snapped up in surprise. She had expected him to lie and tell her…

"I don't think Kotomi ever wanted you to replace her." Tomoya smiled, "She didn't keep you in the back – waiting to step in when needed. Think about it, Kyou. You were always there."

"What?" Kyou fell into his chest when he pulled her in for a hug. She wanted… needed the warm feel of his body close to hers now. But she was still lost in confusion with what he was telling her.

"From the beginning, you were always by Kotomi's side – never behind her. We moved in and lived together. We went off to school together. We raised a family together." Tomoya pulled the head of purple hair into his shoulder as he told her, "Those kids didn't start calling you mama after Kotomi went missing – they've been calling you mama since they could say the word. You never did step in to replace anyone – you were already in this family from the beginning. The only thing that ceremony in December did was put your name on the paper officially."

"Oh." Kyou moaned as the tears came. She hid her face in his collar, under his neck, as the tears and sobs came. The walls had been breached. Her armor was rent and useless. Without any remaining protection, her feelings were completely exposed now. The salty tears washed away the last vestiges of the guilt, pride, shame, and other stumbling blocks that had stood in her way. Through choked sobs she warned Tomoya, "I'm not going to hold back any more."

"Good." Tomoya said as he held her firmly in his arms.

"I'm going to give you everything I've got… so you better be ready." Kyou had intended the words to sound like a threat, but they came out more like a promise.

"From you Kyou… I would expect nothing less." Tomoya teased as he caressed his fingers through her long lavender hair.

 _I won't hold anything back any more. I'll give everything I have until the end… when Kotomi comes back. Everything…_

.

 **Wednesday noon, March 2, 2011 – Furukawa Residence**

* * *

Akio had become used to his house hosting several guests on the days of the experiments in the park. Some times it was annoying when they all showed up, but he mostly didn't mind and it made Sanae happy to have guests over. It brought a welcome smile to his wife's face and that was worth a little annoyance.

The research group had set up several pergolas across the street, but there was a core group that would rather spend the waiting time with their friends and in a more comfortable environment. In this case, it meant that Tomoyo and a couple of her boys were in the living room with Sanae. Youhei and Ryou were also there, but Nagisa was in Tokyo at an audition.

Ryou had always missed Nagisa terribly when she was away for her acting career, but this time Ryou had someone special to keep her company. This special someone was small and cute and currently sitting in Ryou's lap.

"Are you sure you don't want to go over to the Ichinose house and play with the others?" Ryou asked little Ushio.

"I'll see them tomorrow. Can't I stay with you today, Ryou-mama?" Ushio pleaded.

"Of course you can!" Ryou wrapped the little girl in a warm hug.

Tomoyo and Isamu were sitting close to each other, across the kotatsu from Ryou and Ushio. There wasn't a conversation between them though. Isamu was asleep with his legs being comfortably warmed under the kotatsu, while Tomoyo was holding him close and watching him sleep. Youhei was over at the dining table with Sanae and Mikio. Ryota had stayed in the park to talk to the technicians.

"He's really turning into one of them, isn't he?" Youhei commented about the missing expedition team member.

"What's up officer? Keeping track of where we all are?" Mikio picked.

"You're not being nice." Youhei raised an eyebrow and told the tough, while he made a gentle nod toward Sanae.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Sorry Sanae-san. I dint have a lot of good memories wit cops, so sometimes…" Mikio started to explain.

"Your grammar is slipping too." Sanae, ever the school teacher, called him out on his manner of speaking. Concerned, she asked, "Mikio, are you worried about something?"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be but…" Mikio looked down into the almost empty tea cup and twisted his mouth up trying to think of the right way to tell them how he was feeling.

"You're worried about your friends." Sanae said softly.

"Yeah." the former thug admitted.

"But why? You guys have done this lots of times now, right?" Youhei asked.

"It's the future. Dere ain't…" Mikio stopped and looked at Sanae to see if he was going to be scolded. He saw only compassion from her but he decided to try for better grammar anyway. "There is just no way to prepare for it. With the places we go, sometimes the people may be doing things a little differently than what theys… they is… they are doing here. But the rest of the world is still something we can get. Ya know?"

Youhei and Sanae could see that he was truly worried. Neither of them had thought about the difference between going to a world that was in the past and going to one in the future. Both of them posed risks that they might run into danger or give themselves away somehow. Of course, they had revealed their identities to at least one person on just about every trip so far, so the whole secrecy thing was seemingly not as important. And yet… the idea of going into the future did present them with even more unknowns.

"Mikio-san, I have faith in your friends," Sanae told the tough. When he looked up at her, she added, "I have faith in you too."

"You do?" Mikio wondered how he had ever come to deserve such praise in her eyes, "Why?"

"From my perspective, you boys have performed an incredible miracle." Sanae gestured over at where Ryou was holding a now sleeping child in her lap and told him, "You brought me a grandchild."

Mikio felt a flush of warmth from the gratitude and appreciation coming from Sanae. He was trying to think of the best way to thank her for her kindness when he heard something that made all the blood drain out of his face. He wasn't the only one though. Tomoyo and Isamu had sprung up from the floor so quickly that they had almost knocked the Kotatsu over on Ryou and little Ushio. Youhei was on his feet too. They were all reacting to the audio message playing out in the earbuds they wore whenever there was an ongoing mission. It wasn't the first time they had ever heard this automated message, but the last time had certainly impressed upon all of them just how unpredictable these missions could be.

"EMERGENCY. An emergency recall request has been made by the survey team. EMERGENCY."

.

 **Wednesday noon, March 2, 2011 – Aoki Academy**

* * *

At the elementary school, Yuki was reluctantly helping Kyou move into her new office. She didn't mind the 'helping' part, but losing Kyou to an office on the other side of the campus… she didn't like that at all. But that decision was out of her hands.

The principal had asked Kyou to move into the office previously occupied by the assistant principal some time ago, but she hadn't wanted to upset anyone during the school year. Now that the graduation ceremony was over, and the school was officially reorganized under the new education program, it was time to acquiesce to his request.

"Well, this is going to be inconvenient." Yuki grouched while she put down the box in the corner of the room.

"Oh, why is that?" Kyou asked.

"Your classroom is all the way on the other side of the school. Are you ever going to find time to be in this room?" Yuki looked around at the largish office and wondered if Kyou might make more use of it as a storage room.

"Yuki, regarding that… there is something I need to tell you." Kyou bit her lip a little from the nervousness of getting to another thing she had been putting off for far too long. She still wasn't too sure how Yuki was going to react to changes. Yuki had been happy teaching with her, in their secluded part of the school, during the past school year. But that would change now… in several ways.

"Hmm?" Yuki glanced over at her senpai.

"A couple of things really." Kyou rushed into the first order of business while she still had her courage, "I need you to move all of our stuff out of the classrooms we were using and into the classrooms in the main hall."

"Huh, why?" Yuki wanted to object to this sudden move. She would argue that the building they had been using had the character of an old school house – which provided a stimulating learning environment for the children. But the truth was that the old building was a lot like the old rural school she had attended in Hokkaido, and... she felt comfortable there.

"The old building was condemned some time ago. It was supposed to already have been torn down. They put that off while we were using it but, now that we have the whole school to use for the project..." Kyou could see the disappointment in Yuki's face but there wasn't anything she could do. The old building probably could be saved, but there was no need to spend the money on it when they had the use of the newer building.

"I get it." Yuki sighed, "I guess you're never too young to reminisce about the past."

"Yeah." Kyou felt a huge relief, and thanked her luck that Yuki was so easy going. She knew how much her co-worker, friend, and in-law liked the old building and really hadn't wanted to be the one to tell her about the building's imminent demise.

"So, what was the other thing?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?" Kyou was startled out of her moment of relief by Yuki's question.

"You said there were a couple of things..." Yuki prompted.

"Oh yeah… starting this coming school year, you will be handling the Kindergarten and first year students." Kyou told her.

"So, we'll be breaking up the one big class model." Yuki had rather liked having all the grades in one classroom but it didn't make sense when the classes started getting bigger. And… she had seen the projections for the student population for the coming year. Even if they were significantly off, there was no way they would be able to put all those kids in one room any more.

"That's right. I'll miss it too, but…" Kyou was struggling to justify this to her friend but once again, Yuki came to her rescue.

"It has to be done. I understand. But… with you and me teaching the young ones, who are you going to assign to the older kids?" Yuki asked.

"I… I won't be in the same classroom with you any more." Kyou said nervously.

"What? But… I don't want to work under anyone else." Yuki complained this time. All the changes had finally become too much for her.

"You won't be. I promise." Kyou said quickly.

"You mean… I'll be doing this alone?" Yuki didn't like that idea either. She and Kyou had proved how effective the multi-teacher model was, and she didn't want to give that up.

"No, you won't be alone." Kyou took a deep breath and told her, "You will have two teachers working with you. You will be training them."

"Waitaminit… I'll… I'll be _their_ senpai?" Yuki asked in wonder.

"That's right." Kyou watched as Yuki's demeanor went from resistance to something wondrous. Then she told the starstruck girl, "But, they won't be calling you 'senpai' you know."

"Huh? Why not?" Yuki felt as if someone was taking away a dream they had dangled in front of her - only to tease her.

"You will be the principal teacher for the class. So, they will be calling you 'sensei' from now on." Kyou watched as the happiness came flooding back to the tall girl.

"Sensei?" Yuki basked in the anticipation of the first time hearing someone call her that. She tried out the other possibilities, "Yuki-sensei… Okazaki-sensei… Oh Kyou, I think I like this!"

"I can tell." Kyou replied while struggling to restrain a laugh. She was very relieved that Yuki had taken the changes so well and was about to playfully pout about not feeling needed, when her phone buzzed to let her know that she had a message from Tomoya.

 _Exploration team requested emergency recall. I'm heading to the park now._

"What…" Yuki was about to ask about the message when she got one of her own. She remembered not too long ago when a message had gone out to both of them like this but Kyou had been asked to go to the park. Just in case it turned out to be something like that again, she asked, "Does he want you to go there this time?"

"No… not this time." Kyou was scared that she might be asked to do something like that again. Going to the other universe to meet herself had been an enlightening, yet terrifying experience. _So why? Why do I feel so disappointed that they didn't call me in?_

"I hope they're all okay." Yuki murmured while reading the brief message again.

"Yeah… me too." Kyou looked out the windows of her office in the direction of the Furukawa bakery and wondered what could have gone wrong.

.

 **Thursday morning, March 3, 2011 – Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Sugisaka answered the door to see two familiar faces. "Welcome Fujibayashi-sama and Okazaki-sama."

"Please Sugisaka, we knew each other in high school. You can call us Ryou and Ushio." Ryou said while handing over a large covered basket so she could get to removing her coat and shoes. It felt odd having her old kohai call her by such formal honorifics like that. It also seemed odd seeing Sugisaka in a classic black and white maid outfit.

"It wouldn't be appropriate for me to be so casual with guests to the household while I am working." Sugisaka then asked, "Is Furukawa-sama not coming?"

"Nagisa is still away for her audition, but she should be back later today." Ryou could hear a flurry of activity from down the hall and asked, "Are the children all ready?"

"Yes. Also, Yoshino-sama and Sunohara-sama will be joining us with the children." Sugisaka reported.

"Oh? Where are we all going?" Ryou hadn't known about Kouko and her children joining in the little outing, but they were all good friends and all the children played well with Ushio, so it should be okay.

"We…? Fujibayashi-sama, did you not know that you are to remain here?" Sugisaka asked.

"Huh?" Ryou didn't recall that being discussed. She had planned on spending the day watching her adopted daughter laugh and play with her friends.

"Ah! Ryou, I'm so glad you're here." Kyou called out to her from down the hall. Then her face fell when she got a look at her sister, "What… what are you wearing?"

"Well… I thought I was going to spend the day keeping up with a bunch of children! What's going on?" Ryou started to take a step toward her older sister, but felt a hand still grasping hers. Kneeling and facing Ushio, she told the little girl, "I'm sorry but it looks like I am not going to be able to join you today. Will you be okay with Sugisaka and the other kids for a while?"

"Yes." Ushio replied with a smile, but Ryou noticed that it wasn't her usually exuberant 'Yup!' this time.

"You're such a good girl!" Ryou hugged Ushio before handing her over to Sugisaka and running off to her sister.

"Is Obasan Kyou mad?" Ushio asked the lady in the pretty black and white outfit with all the lace.

"No. She's just a little nervous. She will be okay." Sugisaka replied while trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" Ushio asked innocently.

"No no." Sugisaka covered her mouth but couldn't help but tell the girl, "You can call her Obasan Kyou any time you like."

.

Over the next hour, the house had a few more arrivals. Kyou had her sister put on one of her dresses so that she better matched the more formal attire that everyone else was wearing. Koumura had offered to go off with the children, but Tomoya asked him to stay. Youhei was wearing a suit – a nicer one than what a detective normally wore. Tomoyo and all of her boys were there as well, although none of them looked particularly comfortable in their suits. The last arrivals had been the chief of police and the mayor. Neither of them knew why they had been called, but both vowed to be there when they heard who was coming.

 _Ding-dong!_

"They're here." Kyou gasped. There was silence as Koumura opened the door for the distinguished guests.

The Secretary New Komeito was as exuberant as always. Being asked to visit on a moment's notice didn't seem to have phased him in the least. Not so, his friend and constant companion. The Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology wore his usual scowl. But this time, he wasn't the only one that seemed in a dour mood.

"Ah Tomoya, my lad. It's always a thrill to see you and your lovely wife!" The Secretary led right into the introductions, "I was able to get all the people you asked for and don't worry about their grumpy faces. They're all just as happy to be here as I am, I assure you."

"That's… good." Tomoya didn't know how to take the cheerful sounding words of the Secretary in contrast to the glares from the important men whose taxing schedules he had interrupted.

"This is the Secretary of … well it's that other party in the Diet that mine is closely aligned with." the Secretary New Komeito winked.

The indicated man said nothing but bowed stiffly. Tomoya returned his bow and was about to apologize for dragging him out from Tokyo – but the next introduction had begun.

"This gentleman is the director of safety for all the nuclear power-plants in Japan." The Secretary indicated the next man and waited for the bowing to finish before ending with a frumpy looking man that seemed as ill at ease in his fancy suit as Tomoyo's boys. "This gentleman is the chief geologist for Japan Rail."

"Thank you… all of you for coming on such short notice." Tomoya said sincerely.

"I have to admit, I thought you were going to announce that you had successfully recovered our missing scientist, but when you gave me this guest list… it does sound very mysterious!" the Secretary New Komeito prompted.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. But, I believe these are the right people to do something to avoid a terrible disaster." Tomoya told them.

"Oh no… you're not another nuclear power protester, are you?" the safety specialist covered his forehead with his hand as if to ward off a building headache.

"I'm not… but there will be a disaster at a nuclear power-plant." Tomoya replied.

"This is a waste of time. I'm out of here." the man turned to leave but the other party secretary spoke up.

"Perhaps you'd better explain why you think there will be a disaster. Are you plotting something?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Sabotage?" the safety inspector stepped back into the room and glared at Tomoya.

"Now just a minute!" Youhei started to take a step toward the accusers, but the chief of police put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. Youhei ground his teeth and glared back at the two men.

Neither of the men thought much of a physical threat from the short detective, but then their eyes caught the bulky men in the back of the room, the platinum blond that looked at them coldly as if they were meat about to be processed, and finally at the tall lavender haired woman whose eyes seemed to be glowing a dull red.

"Ridiculous." the MEXT grunted in derision, "Okazaki Tomoya would never be a saboteur. His dossier was made available to you before we left Tokyo. If you didn't bother to read it, try not to say anything foolish now."

"Just take a deep breath, and tell them what you need to tell them." The Secretary said quietly to Tomoya.

"Right." Tomoya took the breath and faced his guests. He knew that what he had to say would be unbelievable. He only hoped that the preponderance of evidence would make them listen. "A little after 2:45 in the afternoon, on the 11th of March, there will be a magnitude nine earthquake off the coast of Sendai. It will spawn a tsunami that will cause devastation from Kashima to Hachinohe. Loss of life will be over ten thousand people. And the wave will hit the Fukushima power-plant, completely overwhelming the barricades there, flooding the backup diesel generators, and causing a meltdown incident that will rival Chernobyl."

There was quiet in the room as the guests tried to process what they had been told.

"Preposterous!" the nuclear safety specialist spoke first. "We have adequate safeguards in place and… how can you possibly know this? Are you some kind of fortune teller?"

"Your safeguards wouldn't help against a tsunami from a magnitude 9 earthquake." the frumpy geologist said while rubbing his chin. "Do you have any details about the earthquake?"

"Takeshi?" Tomoya asked without turning around.

"The Tohoku earthquake was the most powerful earthquake ever recorded in Japan." Takeshi read from a folded up document he had in his hands, "The mega...thrust earthquake epi...center was seventy kilometers east of the Oshika Pen...in...sula at an underwater depth of twenty-nine kilometers."

Kyou was stunned. She knew that Sanae had been working on reading and diction skills with the former thugs, but she was amazed that he had done as well as he had.

"Even if that were true, an earthquake that far away shouldn't have been able to cause a nuclear accident." the safety specialist demanded.

"It wasn't the earthquake, was it?" the geologist looked like he was concentrating on everything he had heard. Then his eyes opened and he said, "A megathrust earthquake with that magnitude… at sea. It wasn't the earthquake that killed people and caused the accident. It was the tsunami, wasn't it?"

"Kenta." Tomoya called out.

This time it was Kenta's turn to step forward and read.

"The tsunami swept through the north of Honshu, killing over ten thousand people. Over a hundred thousand buildings are considered to be totally collapsed with twice that many partially collapsed. The flood waters caused three level 7 meltdowns at the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant. Over a hundred thousand residents had to be evacuated from their homes." Kenta almost smiled from his success at reading the whole thing without a single mistake – but remembered just what it was that he was reading and the haunted faces of all the people he had seen in that other universe.

"Had… recorded… caused." the other party Secretary asked, "Why does it sound like you are reading about something that has already happened, when the eleventh of March is still eight days away?"

"I…" Tomoya would try to answer this to the best of his ability, but this was the kind of thing that he wished Kotomi was here for… or even Kobayashi-hakase. But he was on a flight back from Europe and wouldn't be available for another four hours.

"I can help with that!" a woman's voice came from a cell phone in Takeo's hand.

"Who is that?" the MEXT asked with a raised eyebrow. He noticed that her Japanese seemed a bit stilted and suspected that she was a foreigner.

"Hello, I am Professor Melissa Rothchilde. I was a protégé of Okazaki Kotomi at Marsh University and I have been working with Kobayashi-hakase on the project to rescue her." Melissa called out from over Takeo's phone, "To put it in the simplest terms: we sent a team to a parallel world that is extremely like our own. They arrived in this parallel world at a date that is a little bit into our future. Now, you may think that this happened in another world, but that doesn't mean it will happen in ours. I ran the numbers on that. There is less than a one thousandth of one percent chance that our two worlds are diverged enough that tectonic activity would be affected."

"This is all so… incredible." the other party Secretary looked shaken, "Do you have any corroborating evidence to prove any of this?"

"We have newspapers, a recording of the live news event as it unfolded, and later news programs that discuss the nuclear tragedy." Tomoya told them.

"What… what do you want from us?" the safety specialist looked at Tomoya as if this natural disaster was all his fault.

"Okazaki-san doesn't want anything from you." Secretary New Komeito laughed.

"Dolt!" the MEXT was much more abrasive in his lecturing, "Can't you see that he is giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to make right something that could go terribly wrong?"

"I would like to see these… video's you say you have… please." the other party Secretary asked.

"Of course. If you'll all take a seat in the living room, we have the video ready for you now." Kyou smiled politely as she gestured to the comfortable seating. Her smile became a little feral when she though of how that cockroach from nuclear safety would squirm as he watched news reports that put his ineptness on display. The degree of his failure escalating as the situation seemed to get worse with each passing day's broadcast.

.

As each of the guests took their seats, they found that a plastic bag had been placed within reach. A few of them wondered about this odd custom for a while… but their curiosity was answered. Just as Kyou had predicted, the safety specialist did not fare well as he watched the unfolding disaster. He was the first to use the plastic bag when he could no longer hold onto the contents of his stomach. But, he wasn't the only one.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **Kotatsu** : a modern Kotatsu is a low table, covered by a heavy blanket, and heated underneath by an electric heater mounted on the bottom of the table.

 **Nagisa reality – Nagisa universe – Nagisa world** : any of the parallel worlds / universes where Nagisa ends up with Tomoya. Any Nagisa reality is a potential source for another Ushio, and any Ushio is a potential source for another nexus of gateway connections to other parallel worlds.

 **Ob** **a** **san** : can mean 'Aunt' but can also mean 'middle-aged lady'


	12. Chapter 12 - Tohoku 2011

**Wednesday afternoon, March 9, 2011 – Ichinose residence**

* * *

It would have been nice if the government had wholeheartedly believed everything that Tomoya and the others had revealed. Fortunately, the special committee that had been put together to review the situation did listen to the scientists, the Secretary New Komeito, and the MEXT. So, it wasn't as if they had ignored the warning. But – they would only take drastic measures if there was some kind of 'proof' that the events of this other world were truly all that similar to their own. Unfortunately, the best evidence to give them the confirmation that they were looking for would be only two days before the worst natural disaster in Japan's recorded history.

Still, there were things that could be done in advance. Relief elements were moved into position. Evacuation routes were planned. The power company insisted that all of it's nuclear reactors in northern Honshu prepare for a controlled, cold shutdown. The operators of ships in the Pacific ports of northern Honshu were told to prepare to send their vessels out to sea on the morning of the eleventh. And, to get all this in motion, the people of Japan were told… a lie. It was a convincing lie, but it was nonetheless, a lie.

'Due to divine luck, some research seismologists accidentally dropped one of their deep water sensors into an area that gave them startling readings. If their findings are correct, an earthquake of at least magnitude 6.7 will occur about a hundred and seventy kilometers off the coast of Sendai, at a depth of 14 kilometers. This tectonic event should happen some time between one and two in the afternoon on the ninth of March. Although an earthquake of this magnitude can be troublesome, at this distance it isn't anything that should cause too much damage.' The first part of the message was designed to get everyone's attention. It did that job well, and if it had ended there – it would have concluded as a warning of little consequence. Japan is, after all, geographically located in a hot spot for earthquakes and volcanoes. But the warning wasn't over – and the rest of the message was quite alarming, 'If the research seismologists are correct, this will be a precursor to an earthquake of unprecedented power that will occur forty-five to fifty-five hours later.'

Suddenly, there was a lot of interest in this un-troublesome earthquake. Many questions were asked about the veracity of these claims, but the government's response was always the same. They promised to take every reasonable measure to insure the safety of the people and try to mitigate the damage from the disaster to come, should there be any.

Other than the repeated government response, there were no live interviews with these alleged 'research seismologists', but there were some pictures of them in long white lab coats in rooms full of complex looking equipment. They stood looking at displays, or bent over computer screens. And in one of the pictures, three of them seemed to be arguing vehemently over some deeply held scientific belief. Tomoyo, Kyou, and Tomoya couldn't believe the story that had been invented for this farce, but even more astounding were the pictures.

"I can't believe you had these guys play the part of… scientists." Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief of the picture right in front of her.

"Hay, I taut I looked purty good in dat lab coat." Iwao blustered.

"Hah, Ryota was the only one of us that looked right in any of dem pictures." Takeshi snickered. It was supposed to be a jab at Ryota for turning into a geek, but the tallest of Tomoyo's rogues took it as a complement.

"I can't believe you gave the papers such specifics." Tomoya commented as he looked aside from the big, wall mounted monitor in his living room.

"What do you mean?" the MEXT asked.

"I'm no geologist, but I don't think the science of earthquake prediction has developed to the point that it can make such precise estimates. How is anyone going to take this seriously?" Tomoya asked.

"You are absolutely right." the MEXT seemed to agree with Tomoya, but his voice sounded accusational when he added, "You are no geologist… and neither are _almost_ everyone else. So, if your little project is right about this – and an earthquake of the right magnitude occurs in exactly the right place at the right time… then all of those other also-not-geologists are going to believe us when we tell them to evacuate their homes, turn off their reactors, and set sail with their boats."

"But, what about the real geologists and seismologists out there?" Kyou asked their visitors without taking her eyes off the big screen.

"They will be stunned, of course." the Secretary New Komeito said with a chuckle, "I'm sure that in time, they will realize that there was some kind of prevarication. But it will take a while for their evidence, investigation, and proof."

"Then… we will be found out." Tomoya felt as if everything they had done was inevitably futile.

"Indeed we will." the Secretary sounded strangely unconcerned and even smiled as he told Tomoya, "Eventually that day will come, but it will be long after the eleventh."

"I see." Tomoya understood then that this farce hadn't been put in place to protect the project. At least, not entirely. The Secretary had come up with this plan to make sure that everyone was listening when, and if, the government ordered the evacuations to begin.

"It's almost time." Ryota commented and they all turned their eyes to the special news broadcast.

All over Japan people were watching the special news program – indeed, much of the world was watching Japan right now. Never before, in the course of human endeavor, had anyone ever predicted an earthquake with such precision. At least, at no time had anyone been taken seriously after making such audacious claims. And, never had any of the prophets, soothsayers, or psychics been right. So now, Japan and the rest of the world watched to see if the small group of researchers would be vindicated, or if they had somehow managed to trick an entire government with some kind of swindle.

The special program had been going on for almost forty-five minutes now, and nothing had happened so far. The information that the government had previously released had been vague about the exact _time_ of the 'event' that would be happening off shore from Sendai. In the forty-five minutes that had passed so far, the commentators and their panel of experts had in turn praised and scoffed at the government and their apparent folly. The growing opinion was that the New Komeito party was to blame for this foolishness, but at least they showed that they really did care about the lives of the citizenry.

Only a select group of people knew of the exact timing from the other world, and knew when the real show would start. Most of those people were in the room with Tomoya at the moment. They watched the program announce that they were about to take a commercial break just as they heard Ryota's voice softly announce, "Thirty seconds."

"Oh, such bad timing to go to a commercial." the Secretary New Komeito pitied the shows producer who would be taking the heat for that decision.

.

One of the special seismometers owned and operated by the rail company that operated the bullet trains was located on the small island of Kinkasan, a few kilometers off the coast of the Japanese mainland. It had a singular function by design. At the moment that an 'event' was detected, it would send out a signal that would force every moving train in the region to come to a stop. Piggybacking on that transmission, other servers would immediately send out flash messages to cell phones all across the country. All of this would occur before the first actual shocks were felt in the closest city.

Sendai.

A city that had experienced horrible destruction and death from the powerful tsunami that followed the earthquake… in the other universe. Today though, it was the site of the national broadcast for this news program, and the people of the region were hoping that it would all be a false alarm. Secretly, Tomoya wouldn't mind if it didn't come true either. He had seen the newspapers, magazines, video copies of news programs, and pictures of thousands of refugees from the blighted areas. Even if this would guarantee funding for his program for the foreseeable future, the price in human suffering was just too high to pay. But hopefully, the warning that their project had released, would save lives and lessen peoples misery… even if it couldn't save their homes, businesses, and communities.

"Zero." Ryota called out. The commercial suddenly went away and the camera was focused on the surprised faces of the commentators and guests. Many of them were looking at their cell phones.

"I don't know if this is real, but all of our phones just announced an earthquake event..." One of the announcers was saying when another person interrupted.

"We have word that all the trains in northern Honshu have come to a stop." the second person's surprise turned to fear as the camera's view began to vibrate.

"This… this can't be real!" one of the guests that had been the most dismissive cried out. The view changed to cameramen that were outside the studio and filming scenes on the streets. With the epicenter of the quake so far away, the effects weren't as devastating as they might have been, but it was easy to see cars bouncing on their suspensions and people swaying as they tried to keep their footing.

"How close were we?" Tomoya asked aloud. The people on the television would eventually reveal the intensity of the earthquake and the location of the epicenter. And, they would realize that the match was perfect. But only the people in the room, and very few others, had known the exact magnitude and timing of the event.

"Magnitude 7.1 and… they were a match to within a hundredth of a second." one of the technicians next to Ryota answered.

"So, not an identical match then?" Tomoya remained hopeful that his universe might not have the same misfortunate future.

"Okazaki-san, the equipment is only accurate to hundredths of seconds." Ryota explained, "It is as close a match as we can determine with this equipment."

"Oh, I see." Tomoya acknowledged.

"Mr. Secretary, I believe we now have a lot of work to do." Tomoya said to the two visiting politicians.

"I appreciate your determination, but your only responsibility now is to get away from here. Take your friends with you and go somewhere secluded." the Secretary replied.

"We had planned on taking a little vacation in Okinawa." Kyou offered.

"No, I'm afraid that won't do. Okinawa will be too busy now. You need a place that is _secluded_." the MEXT said.

"Why?" Tomoya demanded to know, "Why do I have to run away and why does Kyou have to cancel her vacation with the children?"

" _My_ vacation?" Kyou rounded on Tomoya, "When did it stop being _our_ vacation?"

"Kyou… I want to but… I have to take responsibility." the admission came out of Tomoya's mouth as if it hurt him to say the words.

"Responsibility?" Kyou didn't understand what Tomoya felt so responsible about but her dark aura was starting to come out as she looked at Tomoya trying to weasel his way out of a family vacation. Her eyes hadn't become red yet, but her jaw was set and her hands were balled into fists.

"Oh my? Do you have survivor's guilt already?" the Secretary asked in an amused voice.

"Eh?" both Tomoya and Kyou turned on the Secretary.

"You feel guilty for all the people that are going to lose their homes, even their communities. You do, don't you?" the Secretary didn't wait for an answer. He could see the pain of the guilt in Tomoya's eyes. In a mirthful, teasing voice he asked, "Whatever happened to the carefree delinquent that you used to be?"

"You're suggesting I should feel nothing?" Tomoya demanded. He wanted to scream at the old man that he had seen everything that had been brought back and he knew how horrible the situation was. But, he knew that the Secretary had looked over everything as well.

"My dear boy, you are very confused right now." the Secretary no longer sounded so gay, but his voice wasn't condescending either. "You have spent hours looking at all the horrors that one of our parallel worlds has gone through, and it has made you think that you are somehow responsible for this. That is a fallacy. The truth is that no man is responsible for acts of nature… and that includes you."

"But… all the suffering." Tomoya could feel the pain in his chest as if his heart were being squeezed by a vice. The crushing guilt made him bow his head, unable to raise his eyes from the floor.

"Wherever you are, in two days – I want you to watch the coverage of the event. Once again, you will see terrible visions of the destructive water laying waste to coastal communities. There will be much sadness from those who have lost their homes and possessions. But…" the Secretary waited until Tomoya looked up again before he continued, "the biggest difference will be in loss of life. Because of you, our world will not be surprised and unprepared. Old people and children, mothers and fathers… all of those unfortunate souls that were swept away by the cold waters of the tsunami in that other world – their counterparts here have a chance because of you."

"The nuclear incident deserves mention as well." the MEXT huffed.

"Indeed it does!" the Secretary agreed.

"Young man, you may not see it in the news that much, because we are giving the power company a chance to redeem themselves..." the MEXT told Tomoya, "We took all the information from the investigations that were done in the other world and we are holding them accountable. Japan has a reputation for safe nuclear energy and we want to keep it that way. There is realistically nothing we can do to stop the tsunami from swamping our facilities, just as the site in the other world was flooded. However, we are hoping that bringing them to a cold shutdown state will be enough to prevent a meltdown, and eventually… we should be able to return the facility to operation."

"Add to that, the human toll as whole towns and villages had to flee their homes because of the radiation releases from the damaged reactors. If the cold shutdown of the reactors is successful, all that land will not be despoiled and all of those people will not lose their homes." the Secretary added.

"Then… why do I need to run away?" Tomoya insisted.

"Out of sight, out of mind." the MEXT said with what he thought was a clever grin.

"My dear boy," the Secretary said compassionately, "Just because there has been no leak so far, it doesn't mean we are through this. As I have already told you, it is only a matter of time before someone has convincing proof that there was never a seismic discovery that saved everyone. They may go to the government and demand to know the truth, or they might do their own investigation and discover a trail that leads… here."

"If it is an eventuality, then what is the point of running?" Tomoya asked. It was only a question now and he felt far less compulsion to fight against what the Secretary and the MEXT were proposing.

"The more time we have until the truth is revealed, the better for all of us. But I think you can plainly see that the next week is going to be a very important time… and the next two days will be absolutely crucial." The Secretary said. He ended with a half smile that let Tomoya know that it was up to him to figure out the rest.

"So… where do we go?" Tomoya asked as he turned to face a Kyou who no longer looked upset.

"I… I don't know." Kyou's anger boiled away to be replaced by some guilt of her own. She had been furious with Tomoya just a moment ago, but she had never noticed the guilt that he had been carrying around. And now, he was turning to her for help and her mind was a blank.

"I have an idea!" Yuki said with a smile while she waved her cell phone at them.

.

"Hey, dad. How are you and Obāsan doing?" Tomoya asked his father over Yuki's pink-rabbit-ear-cased cell phone.

"It's another cold Hokkaido winter, but we're okay. I'm not getting drunk, if that's what you're worried about." Naoyuki said softly. It hurt his pride a bit to have to assume that was the reason for this call, but given what the teen Tomoya had seen of his father, it was understandable. But Naoyuki's spirit brightened substantially at his son's response.

"No dad, that's not it at all. I mean… I'm glad you're doing well with… that. But I was calling for something else." Tomoya hated the fact that he hadn't talked to his father for a while. Now that he thought about it, all of his recent calls had been when he needed something. And, unfortunately, this time was no different.

"Are you in trouble?" Naoyuki was worried about the sound of distress in his son's voice.

"No… well… we need to get out of town for a while. We need to go somewhere… remote." Tomoya told his father.

"How many and how soon?" Naoyuki asked. Then, in a more hopeful sounding voice, he asked, "And, are you bringing the kids?"

"Yeah, the kids will be coming with us." Tomoya could hear the anticipation in his father's second question and it made him smile that he had become that kind of grandfather to his children. "We would be getting there tomorrow… probably late. And we we'll be staying for at least a couple of weeks. How many adults can you and Obāsan handle?"

"I see. Well, the rooms have all been rebuilt, but there are no furnishings in most of them. If your guests will be all right with tatami mats and futons, it ought to be okay. There are twenty-four guest rooms and each can sleep four on mats and futons. Will that be enough?" Naoyuki asked.

"Uh… yeah." Tomoya was surprised that the renovations had progressed so far. Then again, with his hands in the search effort to find Kotomi and learning how to work in a political party – he hadn't been paying as much attention to the old resort as he should have. "Let's see… there should be at least four kids and… fifteen adults. Maybe more."

"That is quite a few, but it'll be okay. As long as nobody minds sharing rooms, we can take that many and a few more." Naoyuki said proudly. He had always wished that the inn had been able to be successful, but it had just been too far away from the more populated areas to get enough customers. With his son bringing so many people, it would be like the inn had been given a second chance.

"Thanks dad. I'll call you later with the final numbers." Tomoya promised.

.

Shino had overheard her son's conversation with her grandson and looked amused. After she watched him say his farewell and hang up the old wall-phone, she asked Naoyuki, "You didn't tell him the big news?"

"I thought it might be a pleasant surprise for them when they get here." Naoyuki replied.

"Hah!" Shino laughed, "I imagine it will."

.

Taking the Shinkansen up to Hachinohe to catch the Silver ferry would be impossible this time. The entire north-east of Honshu was now in a flurry of activity to evacuate the areas that would be hit by the tsunami. As soon as the call was over with his dad, Tomoya realized he had to make a lot of arrangements quickly, and not take the route he was familiar with.

"Niigata!" Kyou cried out.

"What?" Tomoya turned to her and saw her _I'm very satisfied with myself right now_ face in full bloom.

"We can take the Joetsu Shinkansen to Niigata and they have a ferry that goes all the way to Sapporo. From there, we can take the trains to your grandmother's house."

"There's a ferry that goes all the way from Niigata to Sapporo?" Tomoya knew it wasn't impossible since Japan was a group of islands and ferry traffic was fairly common. It just seemed a bit convenient that it would take them right to where they needed to go. Well… almost to where they needed to go. There would still be a significant train ride once they got there, but that wouldn't be too bad.

"Going to stay with relatives is a great idea." the Secretary said cheerfully as he clapped his hands.

"Oh… thank you." Tomoya had forgotten that the Secretary and the MEXT were still there. "Will you be leaving town too?"

"No, sadly – such is not my fate. I will be fielding all kinds of questions and will probably end up explaining myself before the DIET before too long. But I am not concerned too much. I am convinced that our good deeds will be our redemption." the Secretary said with conviction, and a pose with his head held high and a fist held close to his heart.

"Enough posturing. You're starting to look like a buffoon." the MEXT grouched to his friend.

"I was just having a little fun." the Secretary tutted.

"I hope you're done with it then. We need to get back to Tokyo and these people need to get packing." the MEXT was already putting on his overcoat and gloves.

"I'll see you to the door." Koumura offered, since both Tomoya and Kyou were busily making the plans for their own evacuation.

"Tomoyo, get all your boys ready to go. Tell them to pack for a week." Tomoya said.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"They were all in that video. I don't want to take a chance that they will be recognized." Tomoya explained, then added, "You'll be coming with us too."

"No Tomoya. I must stay." Tomoyo replied, "But I do appreciate the offer."

"But…" Tomoya started to try and convince the platinum blond that it was the safest thing to do.

"I am an employee of the city. There are going to be a lot of things to do in the next few weeks, and I will not abandon my responsibilities.

"I'll be staying too." Isamu said resolutely.

"But you were in that video." Tomoya said as Tomoyo spun around to face him.

"It doesn't matter. You know what will happen if I leave." Isamu put his hands on Tomoyo's shoulders and looked into her eyes as he said, "She'll work herself into exhaustion. She'll wear herself out and probably get sick. I can't let that happen. Like the lady said, I can't abandon my responsibilities."

"Ack!" Kenta coughed as he leaned on Takeshi's shoulder in mock weakness, "So… much… sugar… I think I'm going to be sick."

"All right then," Tomoya looked around and spotted the man he was looking for, "Kenta!"

"Yo!" Kenta replied automatically until he realized who it was that had called for him, "I mean… yes, Okazaki-sama."

"Tomoyo and Isamu have another engagement. I need you and The Boys to get packed for a week in Hokkaido and meet us at the train station in..."

"Two hours." Kyou chimed in without looking up from the computer she was using to pore over schedules and purchase tickets.

"Got it!" Kenta dashed off and soon he and his crew were leaving the house as well.

"How many tickets do I need to buy?" Kyou called out.

"Just a second..." Tomoya turned back to the room and announced, "I want to take our kids, the two of us, Sugisaka, Koumura, and Yuki. But, I also think it would be a good idea to take all the kids we can. It might get pretty hectic around here in a few days."

"I can't go… for the same reasons as Tomoyo's." Youhei said, "But I'd appreciate it if you would take Yukine and Yoichi."

"What?" Yukine had been looking forward to this trip to Hokkaido, but she had hoped that she and her son would also have the company of her husband. She thought about letting the Okazaki's take little Yoichi again and staying to help Youhei in whatever way she could.

"Please go with them." Youhei said as he held his wife's hands, "It's going to be pretty hectic around here, and I'll feel better knowing you are in a safe place."

"Gak! Ack! Urk!" Kenta made choking noises from where he and the other guys were getting their overcoats on and preparing to head out to do their packing.

"Kenta!" Tomoyo looked at the team's prankster and second team leader darkly.

"Sorry!" Kenta held up his hands in appeasement and backed toward the door with the rest of his crew.

"Ryou and Yusuke will probably refuse for similar reasons." Tomoya thought about it and turned to Komura and Sugisaka, "Call Nagisa and Kouko. Tell them we want them and their kids to join us."

"I will call Nagisa-chan" Koumura kindly offered. He knew that Sugisaka still found it embarrassing to talk to Nagisa due to her stupidity, even after all the years that had gone by.

Sugisaka nodded gratefully and opened her phone to make her call.

"Ah!" Kyou cried out.

"What is it?" Tomoya asked.

"The tickets are starting to sell faster. I think other people may be having the same idea." Kyou looked at the rate that the capacity was dwindling and the number of tickets remaining and made a decision. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and she hit the enter key as quickly as she could.

"What did you do?" Tomoya asked.

"I bought everything they had left." Kyou was looking at the results now and counting the purchase to see if they would have enough rooms. She was hopeful that they would have enough since there was only one ferry a day that made that trip. The next ferry would probably end up being canceled since it would be… on the eleventh… the day of the coming earthquake and tsunami disaster. "I got one suite, a deluxe room, and a bunch of staterooms."

"How many is a bunch, and how many people will fit in each room?" Tomoya asked her.

"Um… five staterooms, and… four people in each room. Except for the deluxe room… it looks like it's only for three people." Kyou explained.

"Twenty-three… that seems like enough." Tomoya said as he tried to run down the list of everyone he thought they would be taking with them. He decided that it was enough room and started to figure out who would get which room when he remembered that they didn't have a lot of time to make it to the train station. "All right Kyou, lets..."

Tomoya suddenly realized that he was alone in the room. And he was, apparently, the last one to realize that he didn't have much time to pack.

.

 **Friday late morning, March 11, 2011 – Okazaki villa in Hokkaido**

* * *

After two days of travel, involving the Shinkansen, a hotel, a ferry, a bus and several local trains in Hokkaido, they were finally at their destination. Fortunately, the trip had been fairly leisurely, so they weren't terribly exhausted when they got to the last train station on the old local line. Still, the ferry had arrived at the little port town just down the coast from Sapporo at four-thirty that morning, so they were tired nonetheless.

"Tomoya, it's good to see you." Naoyuki called to hi son as he stepped out of the old truck.

"Pop? When did you get that old thing?" Tomoya asked out of surprise at seeing his father.

"It was in a shed on the resort property. I got it running just a few weeks ago. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's reliable." the old man said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. How many can it take?" Tomoya tried to change the subject from sounding like he was criticizing his dad's handiwork.

"I can take six, but I could take all your luggage." Naoyuki offered. The truck had a flatbed back with wooden farmer's rails. It looked like it might have once been used to haul produce, but that was a long time ago.

"Six huh… I wanted you to take Nagisa and all of the children, but that would be too many." Tomoya pondered.

"Yeah… looks like you've got eight kids with you this time." Naoyuki said after he had a look at the group around Tomoya.

"Eight?" Tomoya turned around to see what his father was seeing. There were his three children, or four if he counted Ushio – the two Yoshino children with Kouko, and Sunohara Yoichi.

"Yeah, these four here..." the old man pointed at Shuichi, Shuji, Michiko, and Yoichi. "… and those four over there." now he pointed at Ushio, Yasuo, Maiko, and… Fuko."

"Um dad… that last one… is an adult." Tomoya tried to say it without laughing, but it wasn't easy.

"Seriously?" the old man looked hard at the small young lady and tried to see her as an adult, but try as he might… Then he wondered if maybe Tomoya was trying to play a joke on him. It wouldn't be unlike his son to pull some kind of prank on his father. _Maybe this is some kind of revenge for the snow incident?_

"Yeah, she's actually my age." Tomoya said. Then he thought about it and decided that it would be a good idea for Fuko to be one of the first to ride up to the old resort in the truck. She was still recovering from having spent much of her life in a hospital bed, so she and Nagisa would be the two weakest adult members of the group… and it was a pretty long walk.

"Otōsan?" Shuichi pulled on his father's sleeve to get his attention, "Shuji and I can walk with you."

"I appreciate that boys..." Tomoya was about to dismiss their offer but, after he thought about it, they were fairly athletic after all. A walk that far might tire them out, but they probably could do it. _Now, if only one other kid would walk with us, I could get both Nagisa and Fuko on the truck._ Glancing over at the other group, he had an idea – one that the old Youhei would be proud of him for. He called out to the other group that had been standing at the edge of the road, looking at the display of flowers in a little shop, "Fuko, could you bring the kids over here?"

"Yes!" Fuko fairly beamed at being called upon to do something responsible. She was actually handling several adult responsibilities these days. Kouko relied on Fuko to watch over her children, she was taking her physical therapy very seriously, she had been learning how to cook as well as taking all the high school courses that would catch her up academically. But, as adult as her friends and family might treat her, it was still infuriating for her when strangers would assume that she was a child. So, she was delighted when anyone would treat her like an adult in public. Taking Yasuo's and Ushio's hands, she called to Maiko, "Come along Maiko-chan!"

As expected, Maiko-chan hung back as the others came to the summons… until she saw that Shuichi and Shuji were standing next to their dad. Then she hurried over and stood next to them as if it was her rightful place.

"Now Fuko," Tomoya leaned over and put his hand on Fuko's shoulder as if her were about to ask her something of great importance, "can I rely on you to take care of Nagisa-chan and the children?"

"Yes! Uh… Nagisa-chan?" Fuko's thrill of being relied on flickered with confusion at being asked to take care of Nagisa.

"We have a long way to walk you see, and Nagisa-chan is already looking tired." Tomoya said with a straight face, "My boys are strong enough to walk the distance and they are good reliable boys too. If something were to happen, I'm sure they would try their best to help Nagisa-chan, but… well… they're not adults like you are."

Tomoya's barb got two results – and from the two people they were aimed at too. For him, this was a double victory.

"I can do that!" Fuko said proudly.

"I can walk if Shuichi and Shuji can walk!" Maiko insisted. Although it wasn't so much a boast about her strength or endurance as much as she just wanted to stay with the twins. But… she couldn't admit that.

"Are you sure, Maiko?" Tomoya spurred the young girl on, "You're a girl after all, and..."

"I can do it if they can do it!" Maiko shouted.

"All right, all right!" Tomoya acted as if he had been beaten, "But I'm going to hold you to it. No, suddenly deciding you're too tired and you want someone to carry you."

"Ha! I would never do that!" Maiko said indignantly.

"Didn't she get you to carry her piggyback just a couple of days ago?" Shuichi asked his younger twin brother quietly.

"Shh! You'll get her mad at us again, Onii-chan." Shuji admonished his older brother in a soft whisper.

A few moments later, Miako was proudly walking between the Okazaki twins as they watched the truck drive up the road and out of sight. It wasn't a very warm day, as evidenced by the snow that clung tenaciously to the Hokkaido countryside in places where the sun didn't reach. They didn't mind too much though. They were all dressed warmly and the walk was good exercise. Or at least it was some exercise. They all walked at a leisurely pace for the sake of the children, and took the opportunity to have pleasant conversations and take in the scenery.

Still in Hokkaido's lowlands, the scenery was mostly fields that looked like they had been raked into even lines of dirt. There were a stand of trees that were steadily getting closer as they walked up the rural road, and in the distance, some of Hokkaido's mountains loomed in the hazy distance.

"Why did they make all those lines of dirt?" Maiko asked.

"Maybe they like orderly dirt?" Shuji suggested.

"Hmrrrf!" Yuki tried to stifle her laughter. She knew that Shuji's answer came from his mother's insistence that everyone made sure their desk was in a perfect line before they left the classroom for the day because… she wanted her classroom _orderly_.

"Yuki, I swear… if I had a book right now." Kyou said threateningly.

"Iz cus dey jus planted da crops." Iwao said in answer to little Maiko's question.

"Iwao!" Kyou's ire swept from her teaching assistant to the stout man in the workman's clothes.

"Iz sory. Ifn ya don wan me ta talk to da kids…" the dangerous looking man sounded crestfallen at the rebuke.

"Baka! I don't mind if you talk to the kids. But what happened to all that effort you put in to learning how to better enunciate your words?" Kyou demanded.

"I taut… I thought that wuz only for when dem fancy types from Tokyo wuz around?" Iwao asked.

Kyou put her hand over her face, but it was Sugisaka that replied to Iwao's question.

"You should be mindful of your actions around the people _here_ , far more than the 'fancy types from Tokyo', Iwao-san." Sugisaka told the man.

"Uh… I'm sorry ifn I offended ya, Kyou-sensei." Iwao apologized – thinking that it was his teacher who Sugisaka was talking about.

"No, not Kyou-sama, or any of the other adults here." Sugisaka corrected the misunderstanding, "I am referring to Shuichi-kun, Shuji-kun, and Maiko-chan."

"Huh?" Iwao knew that it was Sugisaka's job to look after the Okazaki children, but saying that they were more important than the government people from Tokyo seemed a little much.

"They are children. They soak up their environment like a sponge. To a great extent, they emulate the adults around them. If they are well behaved and proper – it is at least partially due the adults in their environment. You are one of those adults, Iwao." Sugisaka repeated the words that had made such an impact on her, not too long ago. Then, for emphasis, she stopped and turned to face all of _The Boys_ and told them, "Not just Iwao. All of you."

"Uh, we all appreciate the work you do with the kids, Sugisaka-san. But, don't you think you're going too far with that? I mean, why would any kids pay attention to us?" Takeo rebutted Sugisaka's claim, but he was careful to use better speech in the presence of Kyou-sensei.

"You're heroes. Why _wouldn't_ children pay attention to you, watch how you behave, and listen to how you talk? Of course they'll want to emulate you." Sugisaka replied.

"Erk!" Takeshi blanched and put his hands over his lap. Quietly he asked Ryota, "Why would kids want to cut off my junk?"

"That's emasculate." Ryota explained, "Emulate means something different."

"Huh?" Takeshi still didn't seem convinced.

"I'll explain later." Ryota whispered to his worried comrade.

"I guess I get it." Mikio nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Takeo then bowed slightly to Sugisaka and said, "Thank you Sugisaka-san.

"Hey," Kyou said sharply to Tomoya as she elbowed him in the ribs, "why are you staring at her so much?"

"Oof… hey!" Tomoya fended off another elbow attack and explained, "Did you hear what Sugisaka just said?"

"Yeah, I heard it… and she was right too." Kyou got another jab in at Tomoya's ribs, but this time with an accusing finger, "It wouldn't hurt you to think like that too, you know."

Tomoya knew that it would do no good to try and explain that Sugisaka had been using his words. In fact, no words from him would help to clear up anything or relieve his frustration. Of course, that only added to his frustration to the point that Tomoya had the sudden urge to beat his head against the nearest tree.

.

Koumura, Yukine, and Kouko loaded up in the old truck with the three remaining children when Naoyuki came back down the road. He seemed to be in a hurry and apologized for taking so long to come back for them. It couldn't be helped since they had to also unload all the luggage from the truck. But he promised to come back quick to get the next group.

"Why the hurry? We're enjoying the walk." Tomoya told his father through the open window on the driver's door.

"There's more snow coming." Naoyuki looked off in the distance at a leaden sky. The whole sky had been under an overcast since the sun came up, but it was starting to look darker even though it was still early in the afternoon. "It's not supposed to get all the way to a blizzard, but there's no point taking any chances."

"All right, I'll trust you on this." Tomoya said as his father drove off with more of his friends and children. After the truck was out of sight, he noticed that Sugisaka looked pretty down. "Are you worried about the storm, Sugisaka?"

"I don't like snow storms." she said tersely. Her hatred of snow storms wasn't as bad as it used to be. Having grown up in a crowded little shack of a house with an old leaky roof… Whenever it snowed, her little family had to turn off the heater and endure the cold. The heat would accumulate in the ceiling and melt the snow on the roof. The freezing cold water from the melted snow would rain down on them from all the cracks. Even with pots and pans and buckets laid out to catch all the dripping water, everything would get wet anyway, and at least one of them would get sick. Then, any money they had managed to save would be gone… to buy medicine.

"You can go on the next ride." Tomoya told her.

"I wasn't trying to complain. Forgive me. I can wait for the last ride." Sugisaka said.

"There is nothing to forgive." Tomoya told her, "I want you there to help with the kids."

"Of course, Tomoya-sama." Sugisaka knew that he had just come up with that excuse, but she had followed the servants rules. 'Differ once, then accept the Master's offer.'

"Oho! You seem to be paying a lot of attention to Sugisaka all of the sudden." Kyou poked at his ribs again as she smirked, "Is Tomoya not happy unless he has a harem at his beck and call? Hmm?"

Sugisaka blushed, but said nothing at Kyou-sama's audacious teasing.

"Kyou!" Tomoya decided that he was done with Kyou's annoying game. None of the kids were around now, so he felt like he had the freedom to retaliate in full, "Do you need my 'attention' so soon after all of the 'attention' I gave you on the ferry? Oh, you really are a lusty girl, aren't you?"

"Wha..." Kyou's cheeks reddened at being called 'lusty', and the mention of the 'attentions' that Tomoya had given her in the suite on the ferry.

"Have you forgotten that I was only able to give you those 'attentions' because Sugisaka was nice enough to take the children for hours…" Tomoya raised his voice to make sure that everyone in the group could hear him, "hours… and hours… of my… 'attentions' that I gave only to you? Have you forgotten my 'attentions' so soon? Shall I describe in detail the kind of 'attention' that Kyou-chan craves?"

"Ah! Don't you dare… I never… No." Kyou's face went from anger to fear to denial to embarrassment. Finally, she held onto the sleeve of Tomoya's coat and whined, "Tomoya… why do you have to be so mean?"

The rest of the group kept their laughter to themselves and noticed that the first snowflakes were starting to fall from the ominous looking sky. But of the three: land, sea and sky – it wouldn't be the sky that would be the most ominous element of the day. Kenta, Iwao, Takeo, and Takeshi – who had all been in the recent exploration group, turned once and looked back in the direction of the distant sea as they crested a hill. No longer visible from the distance and the falling snow, everything seemed so tranquil and beautiful now. It was hard to imagine that the same sea that had been the livelihood of this coastal community for so many years, would soon be responsible for so much destruction.

.

 **Friday afternoon, March 11, 2011 – Northern Japan**

* * *

The Furukawa's had locked down everything that they could. The house and the bakery were both prepared for the tremors that would soon come. Tomoya had told them that the tremors shouldn't be too bad in the immediate vicinity, but with earthquakes, it was always prudent to be cautious.

The police and mayor's office had set up safe locations in the parks around the city where food and drink were available and big screen televisions were set up to show the event. Knowing that the area would be faced with rolling blackouts due to the coastal reactors that had been shut down, they had also arranged to have generator trucks at the parks so that there would be no interruption to the coverage.

Other areas didn't have nearly the confidence that the prediction would come true, but they were all prepared to one degree or another. Not only had all of the coastal Nuclear Power Plants been put into a cold shutdown, but all of the residents in the predicted areas of effect had been safely removed to approved evacuation sites. Every boat or ship that could be made to run, had left their ports for safer harbors, or to just loiter out at sea until it was safe to return. Chemical and petroleum companies did as much lock-down as they could.

The only people left in the zones that were predicted to have the most destruction were emergency workers, news crews, and professional photographers who had obtained special permission. They had to promise to stay in specific locations that were deemed safe, but their reach was far from limited to the few buildings and hills that the government allowed. Thousands of drones had been launched and were recording everything that happened. Indeed, the news and government offices had made such a run on the purchase of the flying platforms that there were none to be had in the country. But these were the people who were looking forward to seeing something amazing. For most people, the tsunami brought a much more somber message.

All across Japan, even in the areas that were projected to be 'safe' millions of people gathered at shrines, temples, and churches. There were prayers that this was all a mistake and that nothing would happen. But most people now believed that the disaster would come, following the successful prediction from a few days before. Some prayed for themselves, but most prayers were said for those who would be affected by the coming devastation.

In Tokyo, the DIET was in full session as they awaited the news. Even those that had publicly discounted the prediction as political posturing and foolishness wouldn't be absent on this day. They were ready to blast the parties in power for wasting the country's resources on the ridiculous scam. However, on the odd chance that the earthquake would happen as predicted, they would be in a perfect position to make statements about abandoning political vanity and doing what is best for the country. And so, the full DIET watched the big clock and kept an eye on their cell phones. Along with the rest of the country, they waited as the minutes became seconds, and the seconds counted down to the time that had been unveiled as the moment when everything would begin.

 **2:46 PM – All of Japan**

Cell phones buzzed and blared with alerts from the earthquake warning system. The messages that everyone got were exactly what they were told to expect, which reinforced the believe by some that this was an extremely elaborate prank… until the temblors began. It was a few minutes later that the shaking began in Tokyo itself and by now, there was no-one who disbelieved the prediction.

Video from Tokyo showed buildings swaying and frightened people in the streets. But there weren't nearly as many people as one would expect from one of the most populous cities in the world. Because of the government announcements, tens of millions of commuters had stayed home that morning – making the usually bustling train stations look like ghost towns.

At the Okazaki resort in Hokkaido, everyone was gathered in the big lounge that connected the two long wings of rooms. It was a comfortable room with a large fireplace and the new, big-screen television that Naoyuki had recently set up. Sugisaka, Nagisa, and Fuko watched over the children while the video played out from Tokyo and the cities and towns all across the coast of northern Honshu.

"Seventeen minutes." Tomoya said as he checked the time on his phone. No-one around him asked what that meant. They had all seen the papers that had been brought back from the other world, by the survey team - and they knew what would happen next.

.

In the park across from the Furukawa Bakery, Youhei, Tomoyo, and Isamu were with the mayor and the chief of police to watch the events unfold - along with everyone else in the park. They felt the ground shaking shortly after the news broadcasts told of tremors and buildings swaying in downtown Tokyo.

"So, this is real then." the mayor said softly.

"Hmm?" Youhei prompted without taking his eyes off the video feed.

"I never doubted your friends… really, I didn't. But the idea of something this devastating was just so… unreal. I guess I just couldn't imagine it." the mayor admitted.

"I think… that's how it is for all of us." Isamu said gently.

Youhei thought there was something wrong with the audio from the feed for a moment. But he was soon able to separate the sounds coming out of the loudspeakers from the sounds that were coming in from all around him.

Bells. Lots of bells were ringing out.

The huge Ōgane bells at the temples made their deep resonant _bong_ as that the monks pulled back the huge striker in slow constant rhythm. As if using the deep sorrowful sound as a bass line, the churches of the area rang their higher pitch bells from their steeples and bell-towers as if they were harmonizing with each other and with the temples. To Youhei it sounded as if they were singing a spiritual song of bells to the people… a song to give them comfort and hope against the crushing feeling of helplessness.

Many people would need that comfort, and soon. The thousands of drones that brought video back to the televisions of the world were already showing the viewers the first images of the next part of the calamity.

The tsunami was on its way.

 **3:06 PM – Ōfunato**

Kyou shuddered when the view from the news feed showed the impossibly long wave of water moving toward the shore. It wasn't an unrealistically high wave like the ones that might be seen in a disaster movie, but it wouldn't have to be. Kyou wasn't as good as Kotomi at physics, but it didn't take genius to know that a large amount of water can be incredibly destructive, even if it is moving slowly. And, this was no gentle tide.

She watched with the others in the room as the wave crashed into the breakwaters and flowed over them. The water swelled up against the seawall of the little harbor town in Iwate prefecture, and then overwhelmed it. No single monstrous wave would destroy the town. Instead, it would be the constant flow of seawater spilling over the inadequate seawalls and racing through the streets of the unfortunate coastal community. Knocking down smaller buildings and turning houses into splinters, it washed them all inland along with cars, trucks, and countless other debris.

 **Ishinomaki**

Five minutes later, the little town was still reeling from the destructive landfall of the merciless water. But the video added a new view as the next landfall was about to reach another coastal town in the Miyagi prefecture.

 **Miyako**

A minute after that, another town was wiped from the map. Then it seemed like every few minutes, the horror repeated itself as the crushing wave of water worked its way up and down the Pacific coast of Honshu.

 **Kamaishi**

Kyou couldn't watch any more. She had seen the pictures before and she just couldn't bear to see this happening in her world. She didn't remember leaving Tomoya's side, but the chills of the snow flurry filled air awakened her and let her know that she had gone outside and was leaning on the wooden railing of the back porch. Tears were running down her face from the horror she had just watched – which just added to the bite of the cold air on her cheeks. The cold made her want to go back inside to the warmth of the big room with the fireplace, but she didn't want to go back in until she could stop crying.

A heaviness fell across her shoulders as a warm blanket suddenly wrapped her up along with strong arms that held her close.

"Thank you." Kyou said as she felt the warmth of Tomoya's body against her back. She appreciated the blanket but the rage and the helplessness she was feeling made her want to be alone.

"You're upset." Tomoya observed as he cuddled closer to her.

"Of course I'm upset!" Kyou spat, "How could you watch that and not feel so… powerless?"

"Hmm, you and I must have been watching two different broadcasts." Tomoya said softly, "I was watching a great triumph of what we _can_ do."

"Hmpf!" Kyou said dismissively as she tried to struggle out of his grasp, "When did you become such an optimist?"

"It's not optimism. We just saw the truth on the television." Tomoya enjoyed feeling Kyou struggle against his grip, but he also knew how she could become depressed and moody if he didn't do something to give her a different perspective.

"I think those people in New Komeito have been melting your brain." Kyou accused, as she continued to struggle against the strong arms encircling her, "Didn't you see all that destruction?"

"I did." Tomoya said calmly as he held her all the more tightly.

"I… I can't believe you. We just stood there and watched homes… whole towns being destroyed." Kyou could feel the tears coming again and was about to yell at him to let go, when his reply stunned her.

"But, no loss of life." Tomoya said softly, then he corrected himself, "Well… there may be some loss. The documents from the other world said that a few people died from shock and heart attacks – when they witnessed the loss. But, since they had so much warning that this was coming, even those people might not die. Because of the warning, we won't see the staggering numbers that the other world had."

Kyou's struggling stopped as she reeled from the oversight. _Tomoya is right. The other world had counted over ten thousand casualties at the time of the exploration, and there were thousands missing as well. I've always said to worry about the person and not the thing. As long as the people are okay, things can be rebuilt._ "Tomoya, I…" she was about to apologize, but her voice caught in her throat. Even though she knew that most everyone had been saved, she couldn't forget the scenes of destruction that had played out in town after town.

"Shh. You don't need to say anything. Just… let me hold you for a bit." Tomoya said softly. He could feel Kyou trembling beneath the big blanket and knew that she was still troubled with what she had seen.

"The children..." Kyou said as the thought of them watching the horror play out on the television suddenly worried her.

"Don't worry, they are taken care of." Tomoya said calmly, "Nagisa, Sugisaka, and Fuko are watching over them."

"But they're so young. To see something so terrible..." Kyou shuddered at the thought.

"They're too young to make sense of most of it. When I left the room, the older ones were asking questions and the younger ones were bored." Tomoya told her.

"They were bored?" Kyou replied from the surprise, but understood it even as the words were coming out of her mouth. To a four year old, they were just pictures. It might be different if the child saw someone getting hurt, but an arial picture of a village being turned into rubble was meaningless to them. "I guess I get it."

Tomoya put his face into her lavender hair and gently kissed the top of her head. Holding her tight, he waited until she stopped shaking before he loosened his hold on her. As soon as he did, Kyou took the opportunity to turn around and lean into him. With the blanket wrapped around her, she couldn't wrap her arms around him. But, for Kyou there was a simple comforting peace and solace in being wrapped up and held, so she stayed like that for a while. With her head against his chest, and his hand caressing her hair, she was able to feel a little peace. Together, they quietly stood on the porch and watched the snow fall onto the wintry landscape.

.

 **Saturday morning, March 12, 2011 – Okazaki villa in Hokkaido**

* * *

By common agreement, no-one bothered to turn on the television in the big room. Few of them bothered to look at their cell phones… at least, nothing more than the calls and messages from friends and loved ones. But, even if those measures had helped to keep them from falling further into sadness and despair, they hadn't done anything to raise the group's dampened spirits.

"All right, I think it's time Okāsan." Naoyuki said to his mother after everyone had finished picking at their breakfast.

"Time… for what?" Tomoya asked his father.

"You'll see." Naoyuki said with a twinkle in his eye, "Dress warmly and bring a towel."

"A towel?" many voices asked the question but they could see that Naoyuki was already putting on his boots. There was a dash to retrieve outdoor clothes for those that were less prepared, and several of the adults had to stop to help the younger ones into their winter clothes. But they were eventually out on the back porch with Tomoya's father.

"What are you up to, old man?" Tomoya asked his father as he moved up to stand next to him.

"Tomoya, have you changed so much? You used to like surprises." Naoyuki asked his son.

"That was half a lifetime ago for me." Tomoya reminded his father.

"Oh? It doesn't seem nearly so long ago to me." Naoyuki said with a raised eyebrow. "But I suppose you deserve some kind of an answer. I want to show you what good we've done with some of the money you've sent us to get things fixed up."

"Oh, all right." Tomoya could have challenged his father that the answer he gave hadn't been much of an answer, but he could see how much the old man wanted to surprise everyone. "Have it your way, but I hope it isn't too far away. We do have small children with us."

"Half a kilometer?" Naoyuki asked.

"That should be fine." Kyou answered. She wanted to take the boys' hands on this little walk, but Maiko-chan had already beaten her to the between-the-twins position. Michiko took her hand though, and Yoichi took hers.

There was a lot of hand holding, since there were a lot of children with them, but it wasn't only the children that were holding hands on this little walk. Tomoya made sure that he took Kyou's other hand.

.

The walk wasn't long and several of the adults figured out what the surprise was before they actually got there. The steam rising into the air and the smell of sulphur did tend to give away the surprise. But Naoyuki didn't care. He could see their spirits rising and their excitement when they could finally see the rocky outcropping with the natural hot water burbling up out of the ground.

The rock walls that kept the water from quickly running off had been repaired and there was quite a bit of room for everyone to relax. Those were the only repairs that had been accomplished so far though. The old changing room was still derelict and the wall that would have split the waters into a _his_ side and a _her_ side, was long gone. There were a few picnic style tables and benches that had been set up though.

"You'll have to change outside and it will have to be a mixed bath, I'm afraid." Naoyuki apologized for the oversight.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem!" Kyou said enthusiastically. She was really looking forward to soaking in the soothing hot water.

"You're not going to suggest some crazy blindfold solution, are you?" Tomoya asked his wife who was already half undressed.

"What are you… still in high school? Of course not. Don't be silly." Kyou had all of her clothes folded on one of the tables as well as Michiko's and Yoichi's.

The boys were out of their clothes and helping Maiko out of the last of hers. Tomoya thought about interfering, but they seemed to be innocently helping their friend rather than trying anything lewd. The six toughs also wondered if this was really okay and looked to Tomoya to follow his lead. Turning to where his father had been standing, Tomoya started to say that it should be okay to go ahead and get in the water with everyone else… but his father wasn't there.

"Why the reluctance son?" Naoyuki called out from where he was already in the water, "I've been in here many times. I can guarantee it's safe."

"Yeah… but, it's okay? I mean… for all of us to get in together?" Tomoya couldn't help it. The Boys had looked to him, but he in turn had looked to his father.

"I don't see why not. We're all family." Naoyuki replied warmly.

"Yeah… I guess we are." Tomoya thought about all the things he had gone through, and the times he had spent with everyone here. A smile spread across his face as he turned to the tough guys that were still waiting for a cue, "Come on guys, let's boil like lobsters!"

.

 **Friday afternoon, March 18, 2011 – Tokyo**

* * *

The Secretary New Komeito was exhausted. In the week since the event which was now known as the '2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami', the country had gone from a disaster recovery mindset, to curiosity.

Who were these seismologists who had so accurately predicted the event?

Why had the government believed them with so little supporting evidence?

How had they been able to predict the extensive damage to the nuclear power-plants?

Speculations began to circulate that the seismologists and geologists that had predicted the event had really been a sham and that the whole thing was man-made. A bomb of some kind must have been detonated to account for all the damage. But then, real scientists did step forward and showed how that was impossible. The radioactive tell-tale from a bomb capable of such destruction would have been immense. On top of that, only an earthquake could account for the geologic movement – the entire main island of Honshu had moved a little over two meters to the East, the entire world had moved about ten centimeters on it's axis, and the rotational speed of the planet had changed – if ever so slightly. There was certainly no bomb that could do all of that.

But he wasn't the only one to be held under the microscope of public scrutiny. His good friend, the MEXT had also had a good share of questions and even demands. After all, the 'T' in MEXT is for Technology, and there were a lot of people wanting to know what kind of new technology could predict earthquakes with such accuracy. He was a man who was used to confrontation though, and he kept his answer simple.

"Anyone who thinks we have such a technology is an idiot." he had said with his air of disgust at having to answer such ridiculous questions from so many foolish people.

"Please everyone," the Secretary New Komeito called out to the throng of reporters and anyone else that was demanding to know what was going on, "We got very lucky this time. It was a fortunate confluence of information that was seen by the right people at the right time. Such an instance of divine providence may never happen again in our lifetimes."

"We have a right to know!" one of the people cried out, but the MEXT had heard enough of such sniveling.

"Do you?" the MEXT boomed out to the insistent mob, "I don't believe you do. I would like for someone to show me where such a law is written! You have a right to know your accuser, and you have a right to know the facts if some transgression has been done to you. But none of these apply, do they?"

The crowd quieted somewhat under the cold stare of the MEXT. There were some mumblings but no-one openly challenged what the gaunt man had said.

"Show me where it is written that you have the right to know all the details of how your lives were spared from calamity." the MEXT lectured the now quiet mob, "Even if I had some answers that I could give you, I am under no legal or ethical compulsion to do so."

"Then you refuse to address our questions? You have no statement at all?" one of the reporters tried a last attempt to elicit a meaningful answer from the Minister.

"Yes, I have a statement." the MEXT smiled as he addressed the group, "I would expect such whining and sniveling from foreign press, but I hadn't thought to see the media of my own country stoop to such low standards. For Japanese men and women, I find your behavior… most unbecoming."

.

The interview had been live. The coarse response of the MEXT, and the gentler response of the Secretary had been televised throughout all of Japan. In Hokkaido and back home, there was hope that the sting of the rebuke would put an end to all the questioning. But the realists knew that it would only slow things down. After all, the Ichinose Science Experiment for Parallel Universe Exploration hadn't exactly been kept a secret. In Hokkaido and back home, there were many people who hoped that the performance of the Secretary and the MEXT would help the current excitement to fizzle out as the country worked to rebuild it's damaged infrastructure. But, knowing better than to count on hope or luck, they worried that the reprieve that had been won for them would only be… the calm before the storm.

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

.

 **Ōgane** : Great Bell. The large bells found in Buddhist temples used in the New Year and Bon festivals.


	13. Chapter 13 - Fuko's Feelings

**Saturday morning, March 19 – Okazaki villa**

* * *

The children were gathered together with Fuko on the back porch. All of them were looking down at the snow in the courtyard with saddened eyes. It seemed that spring had come a day early and all the powdery white snow of the previous days had become a slushy wet mess. There would be no more snow angels, snowball fights, or snowmen today. And probably not until winter came again to Japan's northernmost main island. All of them reacted in surprise when a gruff voice startled them out of their shared gloominess.

"Won't be no sleddin taday huh?" Iwao commented from behind the children as he sipped from his coffee.

"Huh?" Fuko turned around to fuss at him for scaring the children, but noticed that he was wearing his construction worker's outfit. "Are you going to work down in the town again today?"

"Yes," Ryota answered from next to his coffee sipping friend, "There are still houses without electricity down there. They didn't get nearly as much damage as the towns on Honshu, but it's not good to be without hot water and hot air at this time of year."

"You tell 'em puffessuh." Iwao said with a wry smile. They had started calling Ryota by that nickname as a joke at first. But after he spent so much time with the technical types and devoured Kyou's language lessons, Ryota had actually started to sound like one of the learned people.

Still, the use of the nickname earned Iwao a glare from Ryota.

"Can we go to town with you?" Yoichi asked.

"Fuko thinks… I think it might be too dangerous for children." Fuko said in an effort to sound as adult as possible.

"Actually… most of the town looks pretty good. It's just the places along the waterfront that got damaged, and they're all roped off." Ryota said thoughtfully.

"But the pictures on the news?" Fuko eyed the television now, but it was now running a story about the delays until they could safely restart the Fukushima reactors.

"Those were all from northern Honshu. The Hokkaido coast didn't get hit nearly as bad." Ryota assured the short woman. He hadn't thought of her as a _little girl_ ever since he had seen her in the hot springs.

"Can we go, Oba-Fuko?" Yasuo pleaded as he pulled on his aunt's sleeve.

"Well… if Professor Ryota says it's okay… and your mothers! So, go and ask permission real quick." Fuko liked to act like an adult, and part of being a grown-up was knowing that she couldn't just take off with other people's kids on her own authority. It was a lesson that her older sister, Kouko had drilled into her several times… until she remembered it.

"Oka-saaaaaan!" several young voices called out as the kids flocked back into the warm building in search of their mothers' permissions.

"Fuko-chan, are you going to talk to Sugisaka-san or Yuki-san?" Ryota asked casually.

"Huh? Why?" Fuko wondered if he was suggesting that she too was a child, and needed someone's permission to go in to town. _But if that was what he meant, why did he mention those two?_ _After all, I'm older than both of them!_

"We'll be working and won't be able to help you look after the kids." Ryota explained.

"I..." _can do it myself! I'm an adult, you know! I don't need any help._ Fuko had wanted to say, but Ryota cut her off.

"Even an experienced school teacher like Kyou-sama knows that she needs another adult along when she takes a bunch of kids on a field trip… right?" Ryota commented casually.

"Y...yes. That's right." Fuko chastised herself for trying so hard to be a grown-up that the effort was making her fail at it. "Fuko will… I will go talk to Sugisaka-san now!"

.

The two toughs watched the short woman run back into the warm building with the same energy that the younger children had. Ryota tried to hide his interest as he watched her go, but Iwao was no fool – despite how he sounded.

"Ya shore picked a weird one ta crush on." Iwao said quietly.

"She's a little different… but she's not _that_ weird." Ryota said defensively.

"Ya know she useta be a ghost, right?" Iwao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ikiryo." Ryota said simply.

"Huh?"

"She had an Ikiryo, she wasn't a ghost. There's a difference." Ryota asserted.

"Still, dats pretty weird." Iwao insisted.

"Really?" Ryota turned to face Iwao and challenged, "Is it as weird as getting hit by a bunch of particle accelerators and jumping into a parallel universe?"

"Heh… ya got a point dere." Iwao grinned with the reminder that he was doing some pretty _weird_ stuff too. But he wasn't finished needling his friend just yet, "So… when ya gonna tell er? Or, do ya wants to talk ta Kouko-san first?"

"Kouko-san..." Ryota considered that avenue, but there was a concern there, "Wouldn't that just make Fuko-chan upset? Won't she think it makes her look like a child if I talk to her sister about it first?"

"Hmm… it might, but I don tink so. Dat little girl loves her onee-chan sometin fierce. She'll likely see it as respect." Iwao advised.

"Respect huh?" Ryota considered his options as he looked back through the doors to see Fuko talking to Sugisaka and old-man Naoyuki.

.

An hour later and Naoyuki had dropped them all off at the town. Once there, Fuko could see one of the reasons why the damage wasn't as extensive as it had been in other places. Unlike the wide, low valley that lay between the seafront and the city of Sendai, there was a natural cliff not far from the edge of the shore here. Most of the businesses and all of the residences were built above the cliff where they had been protected from the worst of the tsunami. Unfortunately, the problem areas were the places where most of the town's folk made their livelihoods.

As instructed by the government warnings, all the boats had gone out to sea on the day of the disastrous waves. They had ridden the roller coaster series of waves that had come toward them, but they had been safe. In other places where the boats either could not be ready to sail in time, the flood waters had picked them up and carried them far inland where they were wrecked and stranded far from the harbors whence they had come. Although none of the town's boats had suffered a fate like that, when the damaging tsunami surges were over - there was nowhere for them to return. The docks had been destroyed and elements of the artificial breakwater had been damaged so that there were pieces of it in the channel where they became water hazards.

There was nothing The Boys could do about the breakwater damage, but they did know enough about metalwork, woodwork, and electrical work to be of help in getting the dock area operational again. All of them had a good reputation in town now, because of their helpfulness. But, as Ryota expected, none of _the boys_ were available to help with the children. That didn't turn out to be a problem though, as Fuko had secured some additional help, and the children seemed to be particularly well behaved on this little outing.

All of them. Even a particular little girl that was notorious for… mischief. And that made a number of the people in the group, both adults and children, a bit curious.

"Onii-chan, have you noticed that Maiko hasn't done anything bad yet?" the younger Okazaki brother asked.

"Hey!" Maiko reacted from where she walked between the two Okazaki boys – holding their hands.

"Yes Shuji, I did. I thought for sure she was going to cross that rope to look at the damage to the dock." the elder brother replied.

"I did not!" Maiko objected.

"Or run up to that house that looked like it had a fire." Shuji suggested.

"I'm right here!" Maiko said as she squeezed their hands for emphasis, but they just kept walking. So now Maiko pleaded as she repeated, "I'm right here so… stop talking about me like that."

"All right, Maiko-chan..." Shuichi started.

"...tell us why you're being such a polite girl and following the rules." Shuji added.

"And not running around as you please – like you usually do." Shuichi finished.

"Ah! Is that really how you see me?" Maiko tried to sound hurt, but her sympathy play wouldn't work on the two boys that knew her as well as they did.

"Yes." both of the Okazaki boys replied at the same time.

"Fine!" Maiko grumped in defeat and admitted to them, "It's because Yuki-sensei is here."

"Oba-Yuki?" Shuji asked but he didn't need to look around for her. He knew that his aunt had joined Fuko and Sugisaka to shepherd all the children on this little outing.

"Yah… she's Oba-Yuki or Yuki-chan now, but in a week or so when we go back to school, She's gonna be our sensei." Maiko said worriedly.

"So?" Yoichi asked.

"So! Don't you see? That means she'll know everything about whether we were good or bad during the break!" Maiko hissed.

"Uh, Maiko-chan… Oba-Yuki's going to be a teacher… not Santa Claus." Shuji told the worried girl to try and calm her down.

"I know that! But still… she's going to be our teacher and she'll know a lot about… me." a disconsolate and embarrassed Maiko told them.

"If that's it, then you shouldn't worry so much about Oba-Yuki." Shuji said.

"Why not?" Maiko was hoping that they would tell her that Yuki-sensei would be teaching a different class, but her anticipation was dashed by the other twin's reply.

"Your mom is coming to teach at our school starting next month." Shuichi replied.

"What! B… but Okāsan is an art teacher… at a high school! Why… why?" Maiko stammered.

"Kyou-mama says that art, music, and mathematics are related. So, she wants to bring art and music teachers in, to see if it helps our math scores." Shuichi answered.

"Won't it be fun… getting to see your mom at school every day like we do?" Shuichi asked brightly.

"Yeah… fun." Maiko groaned.

.

 **Sunday early morning, March 20 – Okazaki villa**

* * *

Tomoya was one of the first to rise and make it to the breakfast table. He was stunned to see his father already there, but corrected himself. _I was still thinking of the old man that got drunk all the time and slept through the mornings whenever he could. He's… really doing a lot better now. He still looks really old for his age but…_ Tomoya's thoughts that his father looked healthier than he had been in a while were halted when he noticed the tears at the old man's eyes. Curiosity and compassion welled up for his father, but before he could ask anything, his grandmother came out of the kitchen with a platter of rice dumplings covered in red bean paste.

"Botamochi?" Kyou asked from behind Tomoya. She had also just arrived and hadn't yet noticed Naoyuki's sadness, but her mind was as sharp as ever. "Ah! It is Higan now, isn't it!"

"It is. And since you are now officially _Okazaki_ Kyou, we would be honored if you would join us." Shino, the matriarch of the Okazaki family asked politely.

"Of course." Kyou made an acknowledging bow and said, as she left the room, "I'll get the children ready."

"If you would," Shino called out to the departing Kyou, "please be sure to bring Ushio as well."

"Yes." Kyou agreed and hurried along. She wanted to quickly get away from the others before they noticed the embarrassment of her inconsideration on her face. She had not thought to include Ushio on her own. _She is Tomoya's daughter too. Maybe not the Tomoya from this universe, but… I must think of her that way. To do anything less would be… unfair to Ushio._

.

"Higan." Tomoya said the word as if it were a fairy tale while staring at the ripples of light that played across his dark coffee. The mesmerizing pattern helped him to recall back through the years to the time of his childhood. All while he was growing up, other children would go off with their families at this time to observe the rituals of Higan. The other kids with their families remembered and honored their ancestors and lost loved ones by washing the grave stones, putting down fresh flowers, and giving an offering of botamochi… rice dumplings covered in red bean paste. He had never partaken in any of those observances though. As a child, when he had asked why he and his father didn't visit his mother's gravestone, his father had told him that it was too far away, and would be too much trouble. _Trouble._ _W_ _ill there be trouble if I go there…_ _o_ _r if my father goes there?_

"Will this be your first time, Tomoya?" his grandmother asked him in the midst of his concerns.

"Yes." Tomoya felt that he should apologize, but his elders beat him to it.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry, Tomoya. After your mother… died, I moved far away from here and…" Naoyuki's apology was interrupted by his _own_ mother.

"Nonsense! It was my fault for not being stronger when my son needed me. The family told you to stay away and I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have let that happen. I should have told them… I should have..." Shino turned away as shame colored her face and guilty tears came to her eyes.

"I don't blame anyone… at least, I don't blame anyone here. I know what it's like to be in a situation where you're afraid to act because you think it will just make everything worse." Tomoya put his hand on his father's shoulder and looked across the table at his grandmother, "So, let's forget about all the regrets and mistakes of the past. It will be my first time, and the first time for my children too, so let's make today a special day… for our family."

Shino turned and looked at her grandson with gratitude. _Family!_ All of her life, it had seemed that the concept and the reality of _family_ was crumbling away from her and being forgotten. But now, in the fading years of her life, she had gotten her son back… and a grandson… and his growing family with several cheerful and wonderful grandchildren. She hadn't realized how much _family_ had meant to her until she noticed how the burdensome feelings of loneliness and melancholy were lifted, whenever they visited.

"Thank you son." Naoyuki put a hand on his son's hand that was still on his shoulder. "It seems that I will spend the rest of my life, cherishing your forgiveness."

"Egaa!" Tomoya pulled his hand away and stared suspiciously at his father, "That doesn't sound like you at all! Have you been secretly replaced by an alien, or have you recently started reading poetry."

"It's not recent." Shino told her grandson, "Japanese literature was one of your father's best subjects, back when he was in school. In fact, his love for literature was one of the reasons that he met..."

"Your mother." Naoyuki finished the sentence after his mother's voice trailed off. Then he stood and looked at his son for a moment. "Since we are finally going to Higan, there is something you need to do."

"Buy some flowers?" Tomoya offered.

"No, Yuki took care of that yesterday when she went shopping with the children." Shino replied.

"Oh?" Tomoya looked puzzled as he turned his attention back to his father.

"You need to get dressed. Wear something nice. A kimono if you have one." Naoyuki paused and put a hand on his son's shoulder before he continued, "You're going to meet your mother for the first time in a very long while. And… I want her to see the fine young man you have become. I want her to be as proud of you… as I am."

"Yes." Tomoya was stunned beyond words. Even with his training as a lawyer and recent venture into politics, the emotional onslaught was too much – and a monosyllable reply was all he could muster.

"Come, Tomoya-sama" Koumura's ancient voice cut through the heavy mood in the room, I believe Sugisaka and I have found a suitable Kimono for you."

Naoyuki's arm dropped from Tomoya's shoulder, but the proud smile stayed on his face.

"Thank you, Koumura." Tomoya turned and left the room with his butler before raising his sleeve to blot the moisture from his eyes.

.

 **Sunday late morning, March 20 – Local Cemetery in Hokkaido**

* * *

On a wind swept hillside that looked out over the Pacific Ocean, an ancient cemetery waited silently for visitors and mourners. Several columns of stone steps led down from the reflection gazebo atop the hill. Stone pathways radiated out from the steps to row upon row of ornate family graves. Some of the monuments were so old, the weathering had dulled their elaborate designs and rounded their edges. A few of them were of more elaborate red or black stone, while most were of a more modest gray. There were several groups of visitors that had come to this wind swept place on this Sunday morning, but no-one else was on the same row where the Okazaki monument was.

Tomoya was surprised to find out that the Okazaki grave was one of the older ones there. It was not so old that it had lost all of its ornateness or edges, but the weathering showed that it had been around for a very long time. It made sense after he thought about it though. Their family was established enough to be in the plum wine business after all. Tomoya had prepared to see something that would have been built about the time of his mother's death, so the ancientness of the monument had been only a small shock for him.

"What is this?" Michiko asked innocently, when everyone came to a stop in front of a funny looking thing made of stone shapes. Her brothers seemed curious too, but not Ushio.

Ushio quietly held onto Tomoya's hand and seemed saddened to be here at all. Tomoya noticed Ushio's gloominess and picked her up into his arms. He had planned to ask her if something was bothering her, but she put her head down on his shoulder as if she were sleepy… or needed to cry. It then occurred to Tomoya that, of all the children present, Ushio was the only one that had already experienced going to a Japanese style cemetery… and it had been a very sad occasion. At her young age, she had already lost her mother, her father, and her grandmother. Even if it had never happened in this universe and she had been too young to remember losing all of them, the grave and the despair of loss were things that the little girl still remembered.

"Come around to me." Kyou said to the other three children as she knelt to get closer to their level. When they were near enough that she didn't have to raise her voice, she explained to them, "This whole place is a Japanese style cemetery. All of these monuments are Japanese style graves."

"You mean there a bodies under all those stones?" Shuichi gasped.

"Not quite." Kyou started to use her teacher voice to try and get them to understand more than what someone their age normally would. But the concept of cremation wasn't something she was yet prepared to tackle with them. When she and her sister had found out what happened to the bodies of the dead when they were younger, the incineration aspect had given Ryou nightmares for weeks. Instead, she decided to skate around that part of the process, "In Japan, they don't bury the body in the ground. They put the remains into an urn and the urn is placed in a crypt under this family monument. And there it will stay with other members of the same family. That is why they call it a family grave."

Tomoya could feel Ushio stiffen in his arms as Kyou talked. He patted her back to try and comfort and reassure her.

"How big is the urn?" Shuji asked.

"It is about the size of a flower vase." Kyou told him, but immediately realized her mistake. With his sharp mind, the next question would open up the topic she had intentionally left out.

"Hey!" Shuichi pointed past Kyou a ways up the hill, "Are those butterflies?"

"Where?" Michiko asked excitedly.

Kyou didn't have to look to know that there probably weren't any butterflies in such a wind swept place as this. But the sighting of butterflies was something that would always distract little Michiko. She dearly loved to watch them flutter around, but shrieked in fear when one of them would land on her. Everyone in the family knew about this… especially her brothers.

Shuji's eyes opened wide as the realization hit him for why his brother suddenly distracted his sister. He looked up to Kyou-mama and she nodded her head in silent acknowledgment.

 _Did onii-chan just…_

 _Yes, he distracted your sister._

Knowing that he had almost caused his mother a lot of difficulty, Shuji looked down with regret.

Kyou reached out and patted Shuji's head to let him know that he had done nothing wrong.

 _Don't be sad. I know you weren't being mean to your sister._

Immediately, Shuji's stature changed and the sparkle was back in his eyes. _Thank you, Okāsan!_

Kyou smiled and flicked her eyes in the direction of the other two children.

 _Go play with the others. Your father and I have adult work to do now._

Shuji turned to join his siblings as Kyou stood back up with the pail full of cleaning supplies.

"Hey, let's go look at the gazebo!" Shuji suggested.

"What's a gazebo?" Michiko asked.

"It's a fierce monster that eats people when they try to run away." Shuichi answered with a smirk.

"Eek!" Michiko was a little afraid, but she was also aware of how her older brother liked to say funny things.

"No it's not." Shuji insisted.

"Sure it is. You can only kill it with fire or an ax. It's immune to swords and arrows. That sounds like a monster doesn't it?" Shuichi replied.

"Onii-chaaaaan!" Shuji put his fists to the sides of his head and demanded, "You shouldn't say things like that. You're just going to scare Michiko."

"It's okay, nii-chan. I'll come see the gazebo… and I promise I won't run away." Michiko bravely told Shuji.

Kyou watched with pride as Shuji took his sister's hand and led her toward the stone stairs that would take them to the top of the hill and to the dreaded… gazebo.

"Just a minute, Shuichi." Tomoya called out as he set Ushio back down on her feet.

"Yes?" the older brother worried that he had upset his father with his little prank for a moment. But then he saw Ushio's face and wondered why she seemed so sad.

"Take Ushio with you." Tomoya switched to English so Ushio wouldn't understand his next comments, #She is sad because she had to go to a cemetery to say goodbye to someone who was dear to her. Try to cheer her up and watch over her. Can you do that?#

#Yes, Papa.# Shuichi replied to his father then turned to Ushio and held out his hand to her, "Come with me. I'll take you to a place where we can play."

Ushio looked back to Tomoya, who gave her a nod of approval. Then she took Shuichi's hand and said, "Okay!" before hurrying back toward the stone steps to catch up with Shuji and Michiko.

.

"We'll go watch over the children." Shino said as she took Naoyuki's arm and moved off toward the stone stairs… at a substantially slower and more careful pace than the children. Tomoya and Kyou watched until the children made it up the steps, then Tomoya turned to his lavender haired wife with a wry grin.

"Kotomi is going to turn you into a science project when she gets back." Tomoya warned Kyou.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Kyou turned to see Tomoya hiding an amused smile behind his hand.

"I was watching just now. You just had a whole conversation with Shuji that didn't use any words. It was just the two of you reading each other." Tomoya pointed out.

"Yeah… so?" Kyou didn't think anything of it. She communicated with all three of the kids like that, so it wasn't anything special to her.

"Kotomi can't do that." Tomoya's snicker came back, "She'll be convinced it's telepathy!"

"I am not going to let her dissect my head!" Kyou said firmly.

"She would never do such a thing." Tomoya told her in mock astonishment that Kyou would suggest such a thing.

"Well, that's good because…" Kyou started to lecture her husband.

"Unless… she thought she could learn something new from it." Tomoya teased.

Kyou said nothing, but turned to face Tomoya with an expression that was a mixture of anger and pout… and just a little fear that Kotomi just might actually try something like that.

Tomoya thought Kyou's expression cute and even precious, but he could also see that it was time to stop teasing her. He ended the snickering and put his arms out to her for an apologetic hug.

"I think I know where Shuichi gets his tendency to tease from." Kyou said accusingly… but she stepped into the open arms anyway.

.

For the better part of an hour, Tomoya pulled away vines and weeds while Kyou washed the old family grave. At the top of the hill, Naoyuki and Shino sat together in the gazebo while they watched over the playing children. Shino smiled while she watched them chase each other about and listened to the sounds of young ones having fun, but Naoyuki seemed lost in melancholy. Shino held Naoyuki's hand and wished that her son could be cheered up as easily as little Ushio, but he was an old man now and had the regrettable experience of growing old without the person he had loved. That pain still ran deep, but it did soothe his soul to watch his grandchildren at play, if just a bit.

From down the hillside where they toiled to clean the old monument, Tomoya and Kyou could tell from the squeals and peals of laughter that Michiko was no longer afraid of gazebos any more.

"That looks good. We can get the others now." Tomoya said after returning from carrying away a bundle of vegetation.

"You go ahead and get them. I'd like a moment alone… to talk to your mom." Kyou said.

"Okay." Tomoya wished he could stay and hear whatever it was Kyou was about to say. Kyou had never been particularly superstitious, so her request had come as a bit of a shock for him. "Is… everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine, it's fine. Go get the others." Kyou replied while making shooing motions with her hands.

Tomoya could tell that, whatever this was, it was important to her. So he picked up the bucket with the cleaning supplies and headed for the stone stairs. Kyou waited until Tomoya made it to the stairs before she turned back to the freshly cleaned gravestones.

"Hello Okazaki-san." Kyou started as soon as Tomoya started walking away, but realized the flaw in her plans to have this chat. Laying her hand on the cold stone she said, "I guess everyone here is an Okazaki-san, huh. I want to talk to the wife of Naoyuki-san and the mother of Tomoya-kun. I am… was Fujibayashi Kyou until I married your son. I'm sorry that you didn't get to see him grow up, but he is a wonderful young man now and he has beautiful children. They would be your grandchildren if you were here now. All of them are here today, and you will meet them soon. But, there is something I wanted to let you know… something I am still uncomfortable about. You see, I… I am not Tomoya's first wife and I'm not the biological mother of _any_ of his children. But, I love all of them… I really do! I think I fell in love with Tomoya the first time I met him, even if I didn't admit it to myself for a while. You see… it was back when we were in high school and I did some… foolish things. But he forgave me for them and… that just made me love him more. And the children… some people say I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it – I've been with three of them since they were born and I think of them as my own. There is a fourth… her name is Ushio and she… is a special case. I think of her as a beloved niece but, for certain reasons, you should think of her as your granddaughter too. I love them all so very much, and I hope you will like them too."

"Slow down Michiko." Shino's voice called out from higher up the stairs, "These stone steps are older than I am and not necessarily in better shape."

"But Kyou-mama is all alone." the little girl's voice replied as if that were sufficient justification to ignore her great-grandmother's cautions and run as fast as her feet could carry her.

Kyou heard all of this after she had finished her little chat with Tomoya's mother. She took a deep breath as she heard the quick footsteps racing toward her on the stone path. As an adult, she knew she would have to reprimand the little girl for ignoring the warnings of an elder. She caught Michiko up in her arms and held her tight for a moment.

"Kyou-mama?" Michiko loved to get hugs, but this one was a lot tighter than how Kyou-mama usually hugged her.

"I'm really glad that you came to me so I wouldn't be alone but… it would make me so sad if you got hurt because you didn't listen to Obāsan Shino." Kyou said softly.

"Oh!" Michiko understood that she was being admonished, despite Kyou's embrace and gentle words, "I'm sowwy."

"It's okay," Kyou pulled little Michiko in a little tighter and kissed her on the top of the head, "I'm not mad at you, but I want you to stay healthy and safe – just like Ojiisan Naoyuki and Obāsan Shino. That's why I want you to listen to them when they tell you things. Okay?"

"Okay!" Michiko brightened up after Kyou had told her that she wasn't mad.

"Now, I want to introduce you to someone." Kyou said as she pulled back from the hug so she could look into Michiko's blue eyes.

"Who?" Michiko asked with excitement.

"Do you remember the picture of the man standing in the field of flowers? The man looked like your father, but it was really your Ojiisan from a long time ago." Kyou started her spiel after Shuji and Shuichi had arrived with Ushio and Tomoya. Naoyuki and Shino were close, but not up to the gravestone yet.

"I remember. The flowers were real pretty." Michiko replied.

"Do you remember the picture of that man standing next to a lady?" Kyou asked.

"Yes! She was real pretty too, just like the flowers!" Michiko's smile beamed with the memory of those fields of flowers. "Is she here now? Is she the one I'm going to meet?"

Naoyuki said nothing but closed his eyes at the innocent yet painful question.

"In a way. You see… that wonderful and pretty lady died a long time ago, and her spirit is here now… at the Okazaki grave." Being careful not to use the word, "ghost", Kyou watched Michiko carefully to see how she would take this.

"She is?" Michiko turned with wide eyes and looked hard at the family monument.

"You can't see her or hear her, but you can talk to her… if you want to." Kyou explained. She glanced past Michiko and saw that the boys were also gazing at the old Okazaki monument. But behind them, Naoyuki seemed to be leaning heavily on Tomoya. His face contorted from the sorrow of painful memories as he tried to hold back the tears.

"What should I say?" Michiko asked.

"You can say anything you like, but there are a few special things that she might want to hear from you." Kyou looked up to the other three children and added, "From all of you, really. You see, this Obāsan died when your father was about your age and she doesn't know much about him growing up or what he's like now. I'm pretty sure your Ojiisan will want to tell her all about him growing up, so why don't you introduce yourselves and tell her what your father is like. I'm sure she would love to hear all about that."

"I… I don't know." Michiko's shyness started to present itself, but her brothers had become used to handling this by now.

"We can tell her together." Shuji took Michiko's hand as Kyou released her and stood up next to Tomoya. She watched as Shuichi took his little sister's other hand and the three of them faced the tall stone pillar at the back of the monument.

"I am Okazaki Shuichi. I am the oldest of the Okazaki children. I'm almost seven years old now." he turned to his brother and nodded.

"I'm Okazaki Shuji. I was born on the same day as onii-chan." Shuji then whispered to a fidgeting Michiko, "Tell her about how you are about to go to school."

"Oh yeah!" Michiko said with a start. She launched into her introduction and ran on to how she was excited to be starting school with her brothers, how she liked a boy named Yoichi, and many other things.

After several minutes had gone by and it didn't seem that Michiko was running out of things to say, Tomoya turned to Kyou with a look of bewilderment.

 _What is going on here?_

 _I have no idea._

 _Is she ever going to stop?_

 _I don't know._

 _I think Shuji's prompt worked a little too well._

 _Ya think?_

.

 **Friday evening, March 25 – Sunohara Home**

* * *

It had been another long day for Youhei. Since he had so much experience in handling the crowd control for the Ichinose projects, his superiors decided to put him in charge of the security for the refugees that had come to their community from the flood blighted regions to the north-east. He knew it was an important task and the fact that he was being relied on for this was a good thing, but… _crowd control_ wasn't the reason he had wanted to become a detective.

 _At this point, even the drudge work of rev_ _iewing old case files_ _would be_ _more interesting than what_ _I'm_ _doing now._ Being honest with himself, he admitted that the old case file work would be the more boring of the two tasks, but at least it would be a better use of his talent.

 _My talent. Hmpf!_

The thought of that alleged talent of his, made him more despondent. Youhei had never thought of his ability to get to the bottom of things as some kind of special talent, until Tomoyo had cornered him and forced him to become a member of the disciplinary committee back in high school. Other members of the student council and the disciplinary committee had both thought that Tomoyo was nuts for putting a delinquent like Sunohara Youhei into that role, but she had been proved right. His brief work on that job had been 'inspired' according to the chairman of the disciplinary committee. And, that had been the opinion of his instructors at the Police Academy as well.

Youhei was thinking about the old days at the high school and how Tomoyo had started off as his bane, and yet had ended up giving his life some direction. He knew that, between Tomoyo and Yukine, his life had taken a radical turn from where it might have ended up. And right now, that turn had put him in a job with long and exhausting hours. It had been another long day and he had released the uniformed officers that had been assigned to him, after their relief had shown up. A new shift would be taking over until the early hours of the morning so that he and his men could get some rest. He was thankful for that, and greatly anticipating getting some well deserved, if lonely rest. Unfortunately, his reminiscing and anticipation daydreams had blinded his situational awareness.

He stopped because the street ahead of him was full of people. Angry people. It only took him a moment to figure out that these people were many of the refugees that had been put into temporary housing on the edge of town. The only people that didn't seem angry were an old man and a few teen-aged workers from the small grocery store in the middle of the street… and they looked terrified.

"What's going on?" Youhei asked in a casual voice.

"Run away, little man… if you know what's good for you." said a brawny looking man who was, in truth, not a lot taller than Youhei.

"All right, listen up!" Youhei said in a commanding voice as he pulled back his jacket to reveal the badge that was clipped to his belt. "I am Prefecture Detective Sunohara. I just got off work and all I want to do is go home and get some sleep, so I don't have any plans on making this official… but I will if I have to. Now someone tell me, what's going on here?"

Some of the people in the crowd took a step back. A few quietly started to leave. But others didn't seem to care who he was.

"We're just going to teach these jerks a lesson that they can't starve us." an angry man said.

"No!" the old man wearing the shop apron cried out, "We're not trying to starve anyone. We don't have anything left to sell."

"That's a lie!" an old woman in the crowd yelled, "They have bundles of food in the back of the store. I saw it!"

"Is that so?" Youhei asked the shop owner.

"Yes detective." the old man admitted, "But those bundles are already sold to my regular customers. They come in late on the trains and this is their dinner. I can't sell those!"

"Liar! He's just hoarding so he can raise the prices on us." the old woman screeched.

"Ojisan would never do that!" one of the teens yelled back.

"Shut up brat, you're in this with him!" the angry man yelled and threw something that hit the teen and knocked her down.

The other teen dropped to help her and the old man stood in front of the two. "Please, stop!" the old man pleaded.

"That's it!" Youhei reached for his police radio, but it wasn't there. He had already turned it over to the person who had relieved him. He still had his gun, but he really didn't want to have to use that on a crowd of hungry people. "Everyone get back. He's already explained that the food here is already sold. If there isn't enough food at the relief center, there are proper ways to deal with that. I will make sure that your complaints make it to the right..."

Something hard hit the side of Youhei's head and he had a hard time staying on his feet. His vision blurred and he could feel blood running down his face. Worse, it seemed that the crowd was pushing in and turning into a mob. And his police training told him that once they were a mob, it would be easy for them to become a riot. He knew that he absolutely couldn't use his gun now. Nothing would convert a mob into a riot faster than the sound of a gunshot.

 _So, I'm gonna have to take a beating again. I just hope the old man and the kids got out of here._

"Ojisan, what do we do?" Youhei heard the young boy's scared voice.

"Go… the two of you, go lock yourselves in the bathroom. Hurry!" the old man tried to save them, but it was too late.

The crowd knew that they could easily overpower the lone cop and the old man. The angry man and a few others surged forward and two of them had blows aimed at Youhei.

Unfortunately, Youhei hadn't yet recovered from the blow to his head. His vision was blurry and his legs felt like they would give out at any moment. He put his hands into a defensive posture, but he knew his chances of blocking even a single blow would be infinitesimally small. He was therefore convinced that he was hallucinating when all of the men closing on him were suddenly kicked into the air by a silver haired blur. His legs gave out then and he sank to his knees. His vision was still to blurry to see, but he could still hear some of the things that were going on around him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ahm da guy wats foldin you up now." a gruff voice replied.

"Ah! My body doesn't… fold that way!" a panicked man's voice cried out.

"Ya shudda thot o dat bafore ya hurt mah friend."

"Get your hands off my husband!" a voice shrieked.

 _Paf!_ The impact sound was followed by the _thud_ of a body falling into the street.

"You bastard! You hit my wife!"

"Dat wus a woman? Sorry, ah couldn tell."

"You bastard… No! AHHHHHHH!" the scream almost concealed the snapping sound of something breaking. Almost…

"Youhei, are you okay? Are you in pain?" Tomoyo's voice called to him from nearby, and he could feel a cool wet cloth dabbing at his head.

"Blurry vision… head wound." his training kicked in and he reported the injuries he was aware of. Then he added, "But is doesn't hurt as much as one of your kicks."

"Heh, I've heard stories about that. So Tomoyo really did use to kick a cop around." Isamu's voice chuckled.

"He wasn't a cop back then and… I regret all of that, so I wish you wouldn't bring it up any more." Tomoyo sounded uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"Tomoyo…" Youhei reached out and took the hand that had been blotting the blood running from his scalp, "I don't regret it. I did a lot of stupid things back then and you were one of the people that helped me to change. Whether it was kicking me for being an idiot, or pulling me up out of my slump, or pushing me into something I never would have done on my own… everything you did – helped me to become the person I am… with the wife that I love… and my own family. So please… don't regret it too much."

"That's real sweet detective," Isamu's heavy voice said, "and I do appreciate you forgivin my Tomoyo and all… but could ya let go of my hand now?"

"Huh?" Youhei tried to blink away the blurriness in his vision but it would take a few more minutes before his eyes would work right again.

"It's getting a little embarrassin and if my friends see this I'm gonna get some funny nicknames – ya know?" Isamu said quietly as he tugged his hand to get it away from Youhei.

"Ah!" Youhei let go of the hand and started spluttering, "Sorry! I thought… I…"

"Youhei, try to relax now." Tomoyo's calm voice said as he felt another cool cloth on his head. "You're making it bleed more. That rock caught you good. You're probably going to need stitches."

"That's okay." Youhei was brought back to his professional bearing by Tomoyo's calm words and his concerns went back to a professional track as well, "How are the shopkeeper and the two kids?"

"They are safe. The shop is shuttered and locked now." Tomoyo then asked, "Are you ready to head home?"

"Uh..." Youhei thought about asking what happened to the mob, but he thought better of it. From what he remembered hearing and Isamu's mention of his _friends_ … it might be best to forget any of this had happened. Instead he asked, "What about the stitches?"

"I'll see if Ryou can come over to your place for a bit." Tomoyo then reconsidered what she was thinking. She knew that Youhei's son and wife were in Hokkaido with the Okazaki family so she had to ask, "It is clean at your place… isn't it?"

"Hey, I'm not still a sloppy teenager! It's clean..." Youhei said defensively. Then he remembered that he hadn't finished doing his laundry and there were piles of dirty clothes in the living room… and he hadn't washed the dishes recently… or taken out the trash... Reconsidering the state of his home, he grumpily added, "...more or less."

.

Isamu and Tomoyo were stunned when Youhei opened the door and they were greeted with the smell of a freshly cooked meal coming from inside. But Youhei was the most surprised. He had just talked to Yukine earlier in the day and she wasn't due to return home for another two days. And yet, as if by magic, his little house was clean and a dinner smelled like it was about ready to be served.

"Did Yukine come back early?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I don't think..." Youhei started to reply, but the riddle was answered for everyone when a shriek came from down the hallway until it collided with Youhei in the living room.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Youhei's _little_ sister Mei shouted as she collided with him and lifted him into the air. She was still the younger sister, but at a little over 180 centimeters, he was no longer able to call her his _little_ sister any more. Especially when she was hugging him and swinging him around in the little room.

"Mei, careful!" Tomoyo admonished the sister's exuberance, "He has a head wound."

"What!" Mei stopped immediately and looked worriedly at her cherished brother while lowering him onto one of the chairs in the living room. "What happened?"

"I'm fine." Youhei tried to wave it off but Tomoyo wasn't allowing that.

"He is not fine. He has a laceration on his scalp that has been bleeding quite a bit. Ryou is on her way over to dress the wound." Tomoyo relayed the facts to Mei while she and Isamu remained standing near the foyer.

"We… should be going." Isamu suggested since it seemed that Mei already had their dinner ready.

"No, please stay!" Mei realized why Tomoyo and Isamu were hesitant and told them earnestly, "I brought a lot of vegetables from the farmers' market where my family lives. I was going to make a lot of prepared meals for Onii-chan, so there is plenty of food."

"Mei… what are you doing here?" Youhei finally got out, but he could see that she was a little hurt by the question and hastily added, "Not that I don't want you here… I do! But, I thought you were at home with the family?"

"I was, but they were all busy helping out with the local refugee facility. And, when I told them about my important brother that couldn't get away from his work long enough to visit home on the holiday, they gave me a lot of stuff and told me to make sure you were eating well. So, here I am!" Mei gushed with her words mirroring her excitement. But the excitement faded quickly to concern when she saw her brother's pale face and half open eyes. "Onii-chan?"

Youhei fell over with his head in Mei's lap, but he was in no condition to be either excited or embarrassed by it.

"Youhei!" Tomoyo shouted as she grabbed for his neck and his wrist.

"Onii-chan!" Mei screamed and grabbed onto her brother's shoulders before his body slid off the couch and onto the floor.

Isamu grabbed Youhei's ankles and lifted them high into the air to get the blood back to his heart and his head. At the same time, Tomoyo ripped open Youhei's shirt and put her head to his chest.

"Tomoyo-san, what do we do?" Mei pleaded.

"Be calm." Tomoyo told the panicking imouto while she listened at Youhei's chest and pulled out her cell phone, "I couldn't feel a pulse at his neck or his wrist, but I can hear a heartbeat. I'm no doctor, but my guess would be blood loss. Fujibayashi Ryou is on her way now. I'll let her know."

.

 **Friday late evening, March 25 – Okazaki villa**

* * *

Nagisa was almost asleep next to Ushio when she heard her phone ringing. She answered it quickly since the only people that called her were her friends, her family, and her agent. And this time would be no different. She felt an immediate thrill when she heard Ryou's voice on the phone.

"Hey Nagisa… are you in a place where no-one else can hear you?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Fuko and Ushio are the only other ones in the room and they're asleep. Why?" Nagisa could hear the concern in her girlfriend's voice and she felt the former thrill instantly become fear. "Ryou, what's wrong?"

"Youhei got hurt tonight. He lost a lot of blood." Ryou decided to start with the facts.

"Is he in the hospital?" Nagisa asked.

"No… all the hospitals are full right now. I'm with Tomoyo and Isamu at Sunohara's house. Mei is here too." Ryou said quietly.

But… he might die! Why are all the hospitals full? I thought the news said that not that many people were hurt because of the government's warning." Nagisa demanded.

"It wasn't just healthy people that were evacuated, Nagisa. A lot of hospitals and convalescent facilities were hit by the flood waters." Ryou tried to stay calm, but she had been up for too many hours and questions like this reminded her of the patients and families of patients that thought that they would get better care if they asked lots of questions. Feeling like she was about to blow up at her girlfriend, she pulled the phone away from her head and took several deep breaths.

"Ryou?" Nagisa could hear the deep breaths through the cell phone and knew that her dear Ryou was probably very stressed out, "Ryou, are you okay?"

"I…" Ryou was about to lie and say that she was okay, but she could hear the concern in the question and decided that she couldn't lie to Nagisa, "I need some sleep pretty bad. I'm so tired."

"Oh Ryou… I wish I was there to take care of you. I never should have come out here!" Nagisa said guiltily.

"No… I'm glad you're somewhere safe. It's been pretty crazy here recently, so it really helped me to know that you and Ushio were safe." But now Ryou had to be honest and she had to ask her girlfriend to do something very difficult, "You should come home soon though. And Yukine… she should come home as quickly as she can."

"As quickly…" Nagisa's mouth dropped open when she understood the meaning of what Ryou had said, "Ryou, is it that bad? Is he going to die?"

"There is… that possibility. Tomoyo raided the warehouse where we kept the medical gear for the project, so I was able to do quite a bit here. But… there is a chance that… Head injuries always have that chance. Yukine should know…" Ryou said as she looked down at Youhei's supine body with tubes running into his nose, down his throat, and in both of his wrists. It reminded her how pathetic her own state was – that she was too exhausted to cry for her friend.

"I'll go talk to Yukine now. You… get some rest. Okay? Ryou?" Nagisa stopped calling Ryou's name when she heard the sound of soft snoring coming over the connection. Then it was time to move. First, she put the cell phone down on the small table, then she turned to check on Ushio.

The darling little girl was still fast asleep and Nagisa was glad for it. She knew that she hadn't been able to keep her voice down during the conversation with Ryou, but apparently she hadn't been loud enough to wake the little girl. Carefully disentangling the child from her, she crawled out of bed and checked on Fuko. The woman in the child-like body was still curled up on the futon where she had been earlier. Facing the other direction, Nagisa couldn't see Fuko's face, but she was quiet and her body was still. Careful not to wake either of them, Nagisa tiptoed out of the room to go find Yukine.

The lamp from the hallway made a triangle of golden light that reached across the small bedroom to the little girl on the bed, but it missed the older girl on the futon. As quietly closed the door, the triangle of light became narrower, turned to a sliver, and was gone. The room was dark again but for the little bit of yellow light that came in under the door, and the blue-white starlight from the window. The moon had not yet risen, but the light from the stars twinkled as they reflected in Fuko's wet eyes.

Fuko's face was toward the window, so Nagisa hadn't seen the tears falling from dark eyes down bright cheeks. _No! Not Sunohara-san. He remembered Fuko. He is a good person. Please… please, not him!_

"Huh?" Ushio woke up and realized that she was alone in the bed. She sat up and saw that Fuko was still there and somehow knew that the older girl was awake. "Fuko-chan?"

"Ushio-chan, did I wake you up?" Fuko rubbed at her eyes to hide her tears, even though they were nearly invisible in the dark room.

"No. I just woke up feeling alone." Ushio said as she looked down at the empty spot where her mother was supposed to be.

"Nagisa-chan will be back soon." Fuko then offered, "Do you want to cuddle with me until she comes back?"

"Yup!" Ushio crawled off the bed and over to the futon where Fuko had the blanket raised for her.

"Come on in and warm up with me." Fuko felt her heart lighten a bit when Ushio snuggled in close, but she was still full of worry about Youhei. _Thinking of Sunohara-san and Ushio next to me… how will I ever get to sleep?_

.

Thirty minutes later, Nagisa came back into the bedroom to find Fuko and Ushio together on the futon, and both of them fast asleep.

.

 **Saturday early morning, March 26 – Sunohara Home**

* * *

Tomoyo had found Ryou collapsed on Youhei's bed and had moved her to a futon on the floor. Then she had taken Ryou's place beside Youhei's bed to stand vigil. Ryou had told both her and Isamu what to look for. They were to wake her if Youhei seemed to be struggling in any way, or if he woke up. And frankly, if he woke up, he _would_ be struggling. Being intubated was not a natural state.

But that had been several hours ago and it was now Isamu's turn to take the watch. No stranger to working through the night, Isamu armed himself with a carafe sized cup of coffee. He came into the room to find Tomoyo nodding off in the chair. He didn't blame her for it. She had just gone through a very long day of her own and hadn't had any sleep yet.

"Hey." he said quietly, so as not to wake up Ryou.

"Hmm?" Tomoyo blinked a couple of times before she could focus on Isamu's face, "What are you doing in here?"

"It's my turn to watch Sunohara-san. Go get some rest." Isamu said as he put the coffee down and pulled Tomoyo up and out of the chair.

"Where will I…" Tomoyo looked blearily around the room but there didn't seem to be much floor space for her to lie down.

"In the kid's room. Mei has a futon in there that's big enough for the two of you… probably." Isamu gave her a little push toward the open doorway, but kissed her before she left the room.

Just as he was sitting down, he heard her voice from the doorway once again.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not gonna sleep. I'm gonna sit right here and watch Sunohara-san until the sun comes up." Isamu told her softly. He smiled as he watched her confusion slowly fade to understanding. _She's so cute when she's barely awake._

"Oh yeah… right." Tomoyo waved and shuffled off to the other bedroom to find a place to lie down.

Isamu took a sip of his coffee and decided to check on Youhei. He had been through Ryou's first-aid class. She called it a first-aid class, but it was a hell of a lot more in-depth than band-aids and aspirins. His pulse was stronger than before, but still a little weak. It wasn't possible to tell if his breathing was good since a machine was doing that for him, but his temperature had returned to normal… and that was a good sign.

"All I can do now is sit and wait for you to wake up." Isamu said aloud to the unconscious Sunohara. But that wasn't all he planned to do. Having found some of Sunohara's old manga collection, he started in on one that seemed interesting.

.

After reading _Fortunate Star_ for a while, Isamu was bored. _This looks like a bad ripoff of something else._ It had seemed interesting at first – a story about four high school girls and their everyday life. But there never seemed to be any plot or character development, even after reading several of the chapters. In disgust, he set that one aside and picked up another one that he had selected. Although he wasn't really into horror stories, the cover of _Death Tone_ looked like it might pique his interest.

That had been over an hour ago and the tale that the manga told was… disturbing. It certainly had more plot than the previous selection, but the artistry was so gory and graphic, and the eerie, supernatural story that accompanied that art – created an atmosphere that shook up even a hardened ex-gangster like Isamu. He started noticing every little sound in the old house. The old fashioned clock on the far wall made a ticktock sound with each second. In the busyness of the daytime, it couldn't be heard, but now – in this dark and quiet room, each tick seemed like a rap on a snare drum. But it wasn't the only sound. Rafters in the attic would groan, a light whistle of wind through the windows, floorboards creaked as if an unseen person was trying to walk quietly through the house. And then his eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him.

A small lamp lit the book he was reading – but that cast huge shadows around the rest of the room. Shadows where it seemed like things were moving or watching him. More than once, he would redirect the lamplight into the dark places just to placate his agitated mind. There was never anything there, of course. But that stirred yet another disquieting feeling. With Youhei asleep on a bed right in front of him and Ryou asleep on a futon in the same room, Isamu shouldn't have felt alone, and yet…

 _No! I cannot let myself get shaken like this. I am a grown man. There is nothing strange in this house. Hell, I rebuilt this house! That's right! Me and my buddies from the old gang rebuilt just about every part of this house except the foundation. So there's nothing strange here…_

The attempt to calm himself down backfired a bit.

 _...the foundation._

One of the horrific stories in the manga he had been reading was a tale of revenge from the undead for the desecration of a home being built over an ancient burial ground. Angry spirits would rise up from beneath the foundation – right into the home where people were sleeping or otherwise distracted.

 _Stop it! That's just a made up story. This is the real world and supernatural stuff like that doesn't happen here. This is just another old house on a street full of old houses. There's nothing to be afraid of in here._ _I should only have another couple of hours until daybreak and then all this spookiness will just be a silly memory._ Isamu had done a good job of calming himself down. To confirm his last calming thought, he raised the lamp to look at the old wall clock on the opposite wall but he couldn't see the face of it clearly. After he rubbed his tired eyes a bit, he tried again but it was still fuzzy as if something was in the way. His eyes changed focus and what he saw almost made him jump out of his skin.

Two disembodied brown eyes appeared to be staring back at him from the other side of the bed where Sunohara lay. Or rather, they seemed to be looking at Sunohara… and they looked sad.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **Ikiryo** : 1. a spirit that is sent out for revenge, 2. the spirit manifestation of someone who is asleep or unconscious. Fuko manifested the latter type of ikiryo when she was in her coma.

 **I** **mouto** : little sister.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Fuko Rich Environment

**Saturday early morning, March 26 – Sunohara Home**

* * *

Ryou awoke quickly when she thought she heard a shout. There was a bit of disorientation when she tried to figure out where she was. Her mind cleared up instantly when she stood up and saw Youhei's body on the bed. Intravenous tubes were taped into both arms and another tube ran into his mouth to help him breathe. All of this looked normal to Ryou, as well as the readouts on the monitoring equipment and Youhei's general appearance.

What didn't look normal was Isamu. Ryou stepped over to the light switch about the time both Mei and Tomoyo showed up at the door. The two taller girls easily looked over Ryou's head into the room.

"Why are you guys up?" Ryou asked.

"We heard a shout." Mei replied.

"Isamu's shout." Tomoyo said as she pushed past Ryou and went to Isamu's side. He looked terrified and his eyes seemed to be fixed on the opposite wall. She put her arm around him and gently asked, "Isamu, what is it?"

He couldn't speak, but he could move. His arm raised and pointed at the barely visible eyes still floating in the air on the other side of Youhei's body.

"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped when her eyes were able to focus on something that shouldn't be there.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Mei screamed, "What is it? Get it away from my Onii-chan!"

"Hush!" Ryou ordered, "Tomoyo, get Isamu and Mei out of here."

"WHAT!" Mei reacted angrily to being told to leave her brothers bed side – especially when something scary was in the room with his body. But Tomoyo had her arm already and she wouldn't be getting any closer.

"Isamu, get Mei into the hall. I will explain when we get there." Tomoyo ordered. Fortunately, the muscle memory in Isamu's body had been programmed to respond to Tomoyo like a well trained recruit reacts to the orders from a drill sergeant. Without thinking it through, he rose from his seat, grabbed the taller Mei and dragged her out of the room. Tomoyo followed a moment later and closed the door behind her.

"Let go of me! Onii-chan is in danger! Let go!" Mei was screaming, struggling, and hitting Isamu with her fists, but he showed no reaction to the pummeling.

Tomoyo was on Isamu's heels. She had thought of trying to talk Mei out of her hysteria, but watching the abuse s that was being heaped on Isamu made her decide to go for a more direct approach.

 _SLAP!_

The sound of the slap echoed up and down the hall. Even if it wasn't at her full strength, it may have been a little harsh to slap Mei as hard as she did. However, Tomoyo justified the hand-print she left on the younger girl's face with the need to knock the panic out of Mei so she would be able to listen.

"To… Tomoyo? Why did you slap me?" Mei held the side of her face where it stung like it was on fire, but she was no longer struggling against Isamu's grapple any more.

"You need to listen to me now." Tomoyo also looked at Isamu and reiterated, "You _both_ need to listen to me."

Neither of them said anything, but they were both looking at Tomoyo now, and paying very careful attention.

"First of all, your brother is _not_ in trouble. What you saw in there is no danger to him." Tomoyo stated firmly.

"It's not?" Mei seemed doubtful that something so strange could be harmless, but relieved that Tomoyo at least knew something about it. Still, she wondered…

"What is it?" Isamu asked.

"Do you…" Tomoyo watched for their reactions carefully while she attempted the old trick, "Do you remember Fuko?"

 _REMEMBER FUKO_

Tomoyo had spoken softly, yet the old key-phrase that they had used for years seemed to echo strangely. The phrase that had helped so many to recall their own memory of the ikiryo affected the two differently. For Isamu, it was as if someone had gently reminded him about something he should have remembered. But for Mei, it was as if a blow had suddenly knocked the wind out of her lungs.

.

Back in the bedroom, Ryou had moved around to the other side of the bed from the disembodied brown eyes. She smiled up at them and told the forming ikiryo, "It's okay Fuko-chan. I am happy to see you again."

Fuko's form began to solidify much faster. It was as if Ryou's words were some kind of magic spell that welcomed an otherworldly spirit into this plane of existence.

Ryou watched as the outline of the head completed, the hair became detailed and the torso and arms began to take shape and form into the recognizable spirit that she had know for many years. Still wearing the Hikarizaka High School winter uniform from a decade ago, she also still had the same youthful appearance. Ryou reached out her hands across the bed and watched as the outline hands took hers, then quickly filled out into hands, arms, and sleeves.

"Fuko didn't mean to scare anyone." Fuko said apologetically.

"I know. Fuko-chan is not a bad girl." Ryou replied, then asked, "Why did you come here so suddenly? Your body is in Hokkaido right now, right? Isn't this very difficult for you?"

"Fuko heard Ryou-chan talking to Nagisa-chan on the telephone. Nagisa-chan thought Fuko was asleep, but Fuko was not! Fuko heard everything and Fuko got very sad and very frightened for Youhei-kun!" Fuko sounded angry as if she was upset that others were trying to keep secrets from her. But her anger faltered when she saw the hurt look on Ryou's face.

"So… you're sleeping in the same room with Nagisa?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Ushio is in the room with us too. Fuko wanted Yasuo-kun…" Fuko saw a tear slide down Ryou's cheek and worried that she had said something bad, "Fuko did not mean to make Ryou-chan cry!"

"You didn't say anything mean." Ryou wiped the tears away with her sleeve and told Fuko, "It's just that… I miss Nagisa and Ushio so much!"

"Oh! Fuko is very sorry for making Ryou-chan sad, but Fuko is very worried about Youhei-kun." Fuko looked down from Ryou then and her eyes swept across the sleeping man with bandages around his head and tubes running into his mouth and arms. "Fuko does not like to see Youhei-kun like this. Is he going to be okay?"

"I'll know more in the morning. My first concern was the blood loss. At first I was worried about bone damage, but Tomoyo tells me that his skull is as tough as cast iron. But Fuko all of this can wait, I need to know..." Ryou was interrupted by the door opening and three people gazing in from the hallway.

"Fuko-chan, I'm sorry I was afraid." Mei said plaintively. Her eyes were open wide, which could have been a sign of fear. But her pout, her posture, and the way she was wringing her hands – all of these things mate it clear that she was sorrowful and apologetic for her earlier reaction. Earnestly, she told the school uniformed ikiryo, "I do remember Fuko. I promise I do!"

"I remember Fuko too." Isamu added his sincerity even though he was still a bit rattled. This was the first time he had ever seen the ikiryo assemble after all.

"Fuko, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Fuko is fine. Why do you ask if Fuko is okay?" Fuko cocked her head slightly as she asked the tall blond.

"Parts of you are indistinct." Tomoyo answered while her critical eye swept over what she could see of the short apparition.

"Huh?" Fuko didn't understand Tomoyo's comment.

"It's as if parts of you are constantly falling apart and reforming." Ryou explained at a simpler level.

"This might be… this is harder than Fuko thought." Fuko said as her face took on a look of intense concentration. Her body started to solidify more, but she stopped when she heard Ryou cry out.

"Stop Fuko!" Ryou shook the hands she was holding for emphasis, "I don't want you to strain yourself!"

"But… Fuko wants to stay." Fuko said sadly.

"No. Fuko must not stay. I want Fuko to go back to her body and tell Yukine that I will do everything I can to help Youhei. And Fuko, this is very important! Tell her that I will call her as soon as I know anything. Anything at all. Can you do that for me?" Ryou called upon her authoritative doctor personae to make sure that there was no argument from Fuko.

"I can do that! I'll go tell her right now!" Fuko pulled her hands away from Ryou and started to fade away.

"You can wait until she wakes up. Fuko? Did you hear me?" Ryou called out, but there was no longer anyone on the other side of Youhei. Ryou sat down heavily on her side of the bed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Ryou… why was it so important for her to go back now?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was worried that projecting the ikiryo so far would be a strain on her mind or body. And, if that made her sick… I'm pretty sure there are no physicians in Hokkaido that are familiar with weakness symptoms caused by ikiryo manifestation." Ryou replied without taking her head out of her hands.

"Hokkaido? Heh, I'm purty sure yor the only one on the planet that knows… that stuff." Isamu laughed.

"His language may be unpolished," Tomoyo said as she elbowed Isamu in the ribs, "but he's probably right. So, did you know she could still manifest the ikiryo?"

"No." Ryou looked up from her hands and tried to think back through all the time that had elapsed since the flesh-and-blood Fuko had come out of her coma. "I'm pretty sure this is the first time since she woke up."

"Is there a problem with her doing that?" Mei asked.

"Well, the only time she did it before was when she was in a coma. So…" Ryou was answering when a cold feeling gripped everyone in the room. All of them were now worried that the effort of manifesting the ikiryo had put the real Fuko back into a coma.

"I should call Nagisa and have her check on…" Ryou had pulled out her phone and was about to press the icon to call Nagisa when her phone started ringing in her hands. The caller identification said it was coming from Yukine.

.

 **Saturday early morning, March 26 – Okazaki villa**

* * *

Yukine had not been able to get back to sleep since Nagisa has awoken her to give her the message from Ryou about her husband. Her roommate, Yuki, slept like a log though. She had turned the little night-light off and tried to go back to sleep, but knowing what Nagisa had told her, she couldn't stop the worried thoughts from spinning around in her head. Her eyes sprung open in the dark room when she felt a hand grasp hers and a familiar but unexpected voice from the side of her futon.

"Yukine-chan. Fuko has a message for you." Fuko was trying to keep her voice down despite her excitement.

"Fuko! You startled me. I didn't even hear you come in. What is this about a message?" Yukine asked.

"Ryou-chan said to tell you that Youhei-kun lost a lot of blood, but his head is made of iron so he should be okay." Fuko then paused to remember the other thing she was supposed to convey.

"Ryou-chan said… what?" Yukine reached for her phone to see if she had missed a message.

"Oh yes, and Ryou-chan said that she promises that she will call you as soon as she knows anything at all." Fuko repeated the message and smiled that she had dutifully performed her important mission.

"When did you talk to Ryou-chan? Did you use Nagisa's phone?" Yukine couldn't see more than the outline of her friend with only the reflected light of her phone's screen, but it was enough to give her a place to direct her confusion.

"Fuko was just there. That's what Ryou-chan told Fuko to tell you." Fuko tried to explain.

"Fuko-chan, that doesn't make any sense." Yukine slipped her thumb up to the dial icon on the message window she had open, and a moment later it started to make the call. As soon as she heard the first ring, she brought the phone to her face and the light from the screen winked out and the room was again, plunged into darkness. She figured that if Ryou were asleep, the call would roll over to voice mail. But if Ryou was awake, she needed to clear up this confusion.

"Yukine?" Ryou's voice sounded startled, but awake. Not waiting for an answer, she quickly asked, "Is Fuko there?"

"Yes, she is here beside my bed. How… how did you know?" Yukine suddenly had a sinking feeling as her sleepy mind stumbled across a possibility that would explain everything.

"She was just here, at the Oka… Sunohara home." Ryou said slowly and carefully to make sure Yukine knew that this wasn't some kind of mad dream. Then she asked, "Yukine, is… is the Fuko next to you wearing our old high school uniform?"

"Um..." Ryou pulled the phone away from her face so the screen would light up, then she turned it so that the light shone on the short girl kneeling beside her futon. Yukine gasped. Even in the dim light of the cell phone's screen, she could see the distinctive blue tights, pleated skirt, and shirt, with the yellow and white sailor blazer. She knew that Fuko had not packed that outfit to bring along on the trip, so there could be only one explanation. Pulling the phone back to her face while getting out of the futon she told Ryou, "I have to go. I need to check on Fuko."

"Fuko is right here!" Fuko looked at Yukine with confusion.

Yukine put a finger over Fuko's lips to signal the ikiryo to be quiet, so as not to wake Yuki. But she was surprised to see that Fuko actually obeyed. They both kept quiet until Yukine was in the hallway and the door to the room was closed. Then the whispering started as they walked the short distance down to Nagisa's room where Fuko was sleeping.

"Fuko-chan, you know that you're an ikiryo, right?" Yukine asked.

"Yes." Fuko replied simply, but seemed embarrassed, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"Is this the first time you came out since… the real Fuko woke up?" Yukine asked.

"Fuko is…" the ikiryo didn't like hearing her good friend Yukine infer that she was a fake. But she understood that Yukine was worried and she addressed the concern that she did understand, "This is the first time."

Yukine stopped in front of Nagisa's door, turned and embraced the saddened ikiryo. Her body trembled with emotion and the tears streamed down into Fuko's hair.

"Ah! Yukine-chan, what is wrong? Fuko did not mean to upset you." a startled Fuko reacted, but she didn't try to struggle away.

"I've missed you so much!" Yukine sobbed, "I like the other Fuko too, but it was you… You are the one I met first and knew all through high school. And, even after high school."

"But… after the other Fuko woke up, nobody needed this Fuko any more." Fuko's statement sounded more like a question as her arms closed around the old friend that was still clinging to her.

"Baka! Who cares about _need_. I _wanted_ to see you. I wanted to see you so much. Even though the real Fuko was able to remember everything you did, I still missed _you_." Yukine said as she pulled the ikiryo into a tighter embrace.

"You did?" Fuko gasped in a startled but happy way.

"I felt so guilty because I wanted the real Fuko to wake up from her coma, but I didn't want you to go away." Yukine admitted.

"Why didn't you tell Fuko?" Fuko asked.

"Oh?" Yukine pulled back from her hug so that she could look into the ikiryo's eyes, "And how was I supposed to do that? After finally waking up, do you really think I could ask her to go back into a coma so I could see my friend again?" Yukine challenged.

"But… Fuko does not need to be in a coma for Fuko to come out." Fuko replied.

"Are you sure?" Yukine now looked very serious to the ikiryo, "When we go into that room, am I going to be able to wake the real Fuko, or will I have to call an ambulance?"

"Fuko… Fuko doesn't know for sure." Fuko confessed.

"Listen to me Fuko. You are my very dear friend. But the Fuko in this room is also a very dear friend. And… if something bad has happened to her…" Yukine struggled to say something that she really did not want to have to put into words.

"Fuko understands." the ikiryo's head dipped and she elaborated so that Yukine would know that she was fully aware of her responsibility, "If Fuko's… _real_ body is back in a coma, this Fuko will never come out again. Fuko promises."

"But… if your body is just asleep," Yukine took Fuko's hands and touched foreheads with the shorter girl, "I want to see you again."

"Really?" Fuko replied with excited hope.

"Yes!" Yukine confirmed before she released Fuko and opened the door.

.

Nagisa was startled with the sound of someone moving around in the room. She immediately turned on the bedside light and was greeted with a very strange sight. Fuko was still asleep on her futon with Ushio, but Yukine was kneeling behind her and another Fuko was standing behind Yukine.

"Ah!" a startled Nagisa cried out when she noticed the Hikarizaka High School blazer and realized what she was looking at.

The cry was enough to wake both Ushio and Fuko from their slumber.

"Mama?" a confused Ushio didn't remember leaving her bed earlier in the night and wondered why she wasn't where her mother was.

"Yukine-chan!" Fuko rolled over and grasped her friend's hand. Both of them looked at the empty space behind Yukine for a moment before they turned to face each other again. "Fuko… I mean… I did it again, didn't I?"

"It's good that you know that you did it. Did you try to do it while you were going to sleep?" Yukine asked.

"No. But I was worried about Youhei-kun when I was going to sleep." Fuko replied.

"That's probably what did it." Yukine thought for a moment and asked, "How much do you remember?"

"It's fuzzy… like trying to remember a dream. But, it's not like the way you slowly forget a dream. Instead, it's like I slowly remember more." Fuko explained.

"Then, remember this – I told your ikiryo that I missed her very much… and I did." Yukine said.

"Huh?" Fuko was confused by this. "But, I was always here."

"I don't really see both of you as exactly the same person." Yukine could see that this didn't clear up any of the confusion for her friend, "Your ikiryo is still wearing the old high school uniform and she still makes me feel like I'm talking to a fifteen year old girl who is about to start her first year. But you… you have grown up a lot. You are more mature."

"I am?" Fuko reacted to Yukine's explanation with delight. She insisted that she was an adult all the time, so to hear that from Yukine was amazing praise to her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't like your ikiryo any less. I think of both of you as my precious friends. Do you understand that?" Yukine wanted to make that perfectly clear because she knew that the ikiryo would hear what Fuko heard.

"Yes!" Fuko answered quickly, and happily. Yukine had been her friend ever since she woke up, then she got the memories from her ikiryo and knew that Yukine had been her friend and stalwart supporter for almost as long as she had been in the coma.

"So Fuko… now that I know that you can summon your ikiryo without having to go into a coma, I need to ask a favor." Yukine bowed slightly as she asked,

"Anything I can do for Yukine-chan, Fu… I would be happy to do it!" Fuko replied.

"Then, when you go back to sleep, I want you to think about your ikiryo visiting me." Yukine bowed a little lower and emphasized, "I am worried about Youhei too, so it doesn't matter if I am asleep. I want her to wake me up and tell me everything she knows. Can you… can you try to do that for me?"

"Yes!" Fuko said determinedly and, opening her arms, turned to the little girl in the futon next to her, "Will Ushio help me get back to sleep?"

"Yup!" Ushio moved in close to Fuko and happily joined the cuddle.

Yukine pulled the blanket up over both of the two on the futon. Then, turning to Nagisa bowed and offered, "Sorry for disturbing you Nagisa-chan."

"No no no! It's okay. I wasn't asleep yet anyway." Nagisa waved off Yukine's apology then added, "I hope Youhei is okay."

"Thank you very much." Yukine gave the more formal thanks as she backed out of the room and closed the door. As soon as she was in the hallway by herself, she dropped her head down into her hands and quietly wept. She was very worried about Youhei too. She knew that being a police officer was a dangerous job anywhere, and usually a thankless one. It had really bothered her when he used to go off to work in his patrol officer uniform. Sometimes she wondered if that uniform had a magical property to attract danger. But, those days were gone now; she hadn't been worrying about him as much since he became a detective.

And now this.

The thought of becoming a widowed mother raising a child scared her. The idea of little Yasuo growing up without his father saddened her, but the child she was carrying now would never even know him. The tears started falling down her cheeks. She wiped at them with one hand while the other patted her tummy. At only seven weeks, there would be no visible sign, nor would she feel anything. But she knew. Even before the pregnancy test confirmed it, she knew. And, for some reason that couldn't be explained or understood, she also just _knew_ that the child would be a girl this time. So now, something she was looking forward to would be the wonderful faces Youhei would make when he doted on his little girl. But… that wouldn't happen if he didn't pull through.

When she got to the door for the room she shared with Yuki, she stopped for a moment and took several deep breaths to calm herself. Pulling her hands down from her eyes, she made sure she wasn't sobbing any more when she opened the door. It didn't matter though. Yuki was still asleep and the way she was sprawled over her futon, it looked like she was having a dream about mountain climbing. She was glad that her friend could be so carefree and got back into her own futon as quietly as she could.

Yukine took the time to send Ryou a message to let her know that Fuko… the _flesh-and-blood_ Fuko was okay. Then she put her phone back on the charger and, rolling over onto her back, pulled the blanket up to her chin. Her mind was whirling with all the worries and concerns from the events that seemed to have conspired against her recently. It was a lot to think about and she wondered if she would be able to get back to sleep before this night was over.

"Fuko thinks Youhei-kun will be okay." Fuko's voice said softly from nearby.

"Eep!" Yukine wasn't one to be afraid of the dark, but there had been no sign or sound to let her know someone else was in the room before she heard Fuko's voice. But she recovered quickly and reached out in the direction of the sound and clasped Fuko's hand, "So, he didn't look so bad then?"

"No, he looked pretty bad. He had tubes running in his arms and mouth, and all kinds of things connected to him." Fuko paused as if to consider and compare, "But… his face didn't look all gross like that time Tomoyo kicked him a hundred times… or that time Tomoyo threw baseballs at his face… or that time…"

"Stop, Fuko." Yukine said sadly, "If the only reason you think he will get better is because he doesn't look as bad as the times before… well, that doesn't give me a lot of hope."

"That's not all." Fuko insisted, "Youhei's a good person, he's tough, and he has Ryou-chan there to take care of him." Fuko said honestly.

"Fuko…" Yukine thought for a moment about explaining the art of the _little white lie_ to make someone feel better. But she reconsidered since that was one of the things that made Fuko who she was.

"What is it, Yukine-chan?" Fuko asked.

"Nothing. Thank you for coming to tell me that. I feel better now. I might even be able to get back to sleep." Yukine closed her eyes and did start to doze off, but realized that she was still holding Fuko's hand. "Fuko, you don't have to stay with me. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Fuko can do this much! It's not even hard for Fuko to do this much." Fuko said defensively, but her tone changed to an appeal when she asked, "Fuko wants to stay with Yukine-chan… if it is okay."

"Hah!" Yukine lifted the blanket in a welcoming way, "Well if you're going to stay anyway, you might as well cuddle with me and help keep me warm."

"Yes!" Fuko chirped as she plunged into the warmth of the waiting blanket and snuggled up against her old friend. "Fuko is very happy now."

"I can see that." Yukine giggled at how much the ikiryo still acted like a little girl. Then she commented, "I'm a little surprised though. After all this time, I would have thought you'd want to cuddle with your nephew or your niece."

"Silly Yukine-chan, Fuko is already there!" Fuko said proudly.

.

In the room where the four younger boys were sleeping on futons spread out on the floor, one of the blankets now covered the sudden arrival of a teenage girl in a school uniform. Yasuo didn't wake up when the ikiryo slipped in behind him, but a smile spread across his face as he was pulled into a familiar hug.

In another room that Maiko shared with her mother, both of the futons were invaded. Kouko pulled her sister's ikiryo into a hug in much the same way that the other Fuko in the room held onto her niece.

Back in the room where the real Fuko slept, Nagisa noticed how close Ushio was to Fuko. More interestingly though, they both seemed to have beatific smiles while they were sleeping and Nagisa had to wonder if they were both having the same dream.

.

 **Sunday early morning, March 27 – Hidaka Line Station**

* * *

The decision on which route to take home had been an easy one. Along Honshu's north-east coast, the sea-port town of Minato, near Sendai was still clearing the wreckage from the harbor. Even the further port city of Oarai was not yet ready to resume service. It wouldn't have mattered much if they had recovered though. Kyou had thought ahead and reserved return tickets on the same route that had safely brought them to Hokkaido a little over two weeks prior. So they would be passing through Hokkaido's capitol city of Sapporo to take the long distance ferry back to Niigata once again. But first, they had to get to that port city.

They were all gathered at the small town's train station, which also happened to be the last stop on the line. From here, the train would head west, stopping at more than two dozen stations before finally getting to the the terminal in Tomakomai that would take them to downtown Sapporo. The trip would take more than five hours, mostly because of all the stops, but that is only when the train is running… which it wasn't. At least for the moment, the train service out of Samani wasn't going anywhere. Kyou had been busy talking to the train service representatives since she arrived. She was trying to convince them to start up the trains, but as much as they wanted to, they simply could not.

Unfortunately, there were several places between where they were, in Samani – and where they wanted to be, in Tomakomai, where the train tracks had been washed out by the Tsunami. Work had not gone as well as had been hoped for, on the task of clearing the rails, but the workers had been hopeful that they would be able to resume service later that morning. But, as Kyou was discovering, all of their hopes were dashed since the work crews relayed some unexpected and disappointing news. While working on the tracks, they had discovered that the electrical system was out in several places, in addition to the track damage. Electrical workers were being sent out to make repairs, but the local representatives apologetically informed Kyou that it was no longer expected that train service would resume for several days

Tomoya was outside and away from the noisy interior of the train station so he could make some calls. Trying to find another way to get to Sapporo, or at least to Tomakomai, he was discovering that all of the locally available rental buses had already been spoken for. Trying to think of the next alternative, he noticed Kenta and the boys talking to some men in the street. His first instinct was to worry that they their presence here had upset some local toughs, but that concern was dismissed when he heard them all laughing together. To his surprise, Kenta looked about for a moment, then waved Tomoya over after spotting him.

"Kenta?" Tomoya asked as he approached the group of men dressed in different kinds of work clothes.

"Okazaki-sama," Kenta said more formally than usual, "These here are captains of some of the fishing boats that park here in Samani."

"The boats are called trawlers and we dock, we don't park." one of the older captains said gruffly, but with a friendly humor in his voice.

"We hear it's thanks to your boys here that we got our harbor back so soon." another of the captains said.

"My boys?" Tomoya raised an eyebrow and looked to Kenta for an explanation, but Kenta had a poker face on. And that told Tomoya everything – Kenta was up to something, and his confused answer was on the verge of ruining it. "Sorry, sorry… you see, I have two young boys and I was just confused for a moment that they got into something they shouldn't have."

"I knows the Okazaki family. Ain't they all into farming up in the hills? How comes ya gots men what can repair a harbor workin for ya?" another of the seamen asked.

"We're not from around here." Kenta said quickly – partly to answer the local's question, but mostly to give Tomoya a tip on how he should answer the man.

"I am related to the local Okazaki family, but we are all from Honshu." Tomoya told them.

"Y'all from Tokyo?" the seaman sounded amazed.

"No, not Tokyo proper. It's a town not too far from there though." Tomoya replied.

"Still, I betcha its biggern this place." the seaman sounded like he longed to get away from this small town and go… anywhere.

"Not really." Tomoya looked around, evaluating the area around him and doing some fast comparisons, "Maybe a little, but not much."

"Aww, I wanted to hear about Tokyo." the disappointed seaman said as he kicked a rock out of the street.

"Don't worry about him." the gruff captain said, "That boy's been wanting to get out of these parts all his life. But he never does."

The group laughed while the young seaman kicked another rock in mild embarrassment.

"So, what are you doing so far from home?" the younger captain asked.

"We were visiting family here, but now… we're just trying to get home." Tomoya told them.

"Yeah, I guess that's a problem. The news said that the ferries from Tomakomai to Minato and Oarai are shut down until the harbors get repaired." the older captain said.

"Didn't they say that the Oarai ferry will temporarily be going to Tokyo though?" the younger captain asked.

"Yah, but they're booked up for the next several months. The news said they was trying to get some of the other ferry companies to run the route with them to help out." the gruff captain replied.

"We have tickets on the Otaru – Niigata ferry, but… they are for tomorrow, and I don't know how we can get there now. At least, I don't see how we can get there in time." Tomoya said sadly.

"What time does that ferry leave?" the gruff captain asked.

"Five in the evening." Tomoya replied. A quick glance at Kenta told him that he had played his role perfectly, although he still wasn't sure what this was all about.

"Well hell," the younger captain rubbed his gloved hands together and spoke as if he had come to a decision, "a trawler ain't no good with fouled nets anyways."

Tomoya was about to ask if that was some kind of salty sailor wisdom but a gesture from Kenta told him to hold off.

"I'm of the same mind." the gruff captain seemed to agree with something the younger man had said, then turned and asked, Okazaki-san, how many do you have in your party?"

"Twenty-two, seven of them are children." Tomoya replied as he did when they were asked _how many_ by a restaurant – the total, and then the children. After his reply, he wondered if this was some kind of weird response that all parents got in the habit of doing.

"That could work." the elder captain said while he rubbed his bearded chin in thought. "Neither of our boats could take the whole group, but between us, we can get you to Tomakomai."

"Excuse me?" Tomoya looked from Kenta to the two captains for an explanation.

"Their trawling nets got all messed up on some of the debris from the tsunami." Kenta started to explain.

"That garbage played merry hell with the booms and winches too." the older captain added.

"We need to set into the repair facilities in Tomakomai anyway, but making a little money on the way will make this hurt a lot less." the younger captain said with a sly smile.

"Hurt?" Tomoya asked.

"These are fishing boats. If we're not fishing, we're not making money." the younger captain replied.

"The trip to Tomakomai, the time it takes to finish the repairs, and the trip back… all of that is lost income for us." the older captain explained.

"Fair enough." Tomoya knew that he didn't have a lot of money on hand and he didn't want to wait another day for the banks to open, so he hoped these fishing boat captains would ask something reasonable. "What's your price?"

"I think… a thousand each would be reasonable." the younger captain suggested and the older one nodded in agreement.

"A thousand each..." Tomoya didn't have twenty-two thousand yen and wondered if he would be able to scrape up that much if all the adults chipped in whatever they had on them. Alternatively, he could try and bargain them down since this was a destination they were heading to anyway. He was about to begin that debate when he felt something being pushed into his hand.

Kenta still wore his poker face, but there was something about him that made Tomoya think he looked like a cat that was very pleased with himself. Tomoya looked down into his hands and found a roll of ten-thousand yen notes bound together with a rubber band.

"Wha..." Tomoya only let his shock show for a moment before clearing his throat and doing his best to clear his expression, "I guess… that sounds reasonable. Where do we find your boats?"

.

After the agreement was reached and the meet-up instructions were given, Tomoya turned to Kenta, held up the role of yen and demanded, "Where did this come from?"

"You know that lottery list that we take with us on missions now?" Kenta asked.

"Yes." Tomoya was aware of the list, but he didn't see how something like that could help them here on this world.

"Our last trip was to another world that was in our future, right?" Kenta led Tomoya to the conclusion without admitting anything.

"You… you updated the list? And it worked?" Tomoya asked, but Kenta only smiled. He knew why Kenta didn't want to say any more. Technically, they had never covered the rules on the use of the Takarakuji trick on their own world and… there might be some ethical questions from… certain people. But Tomoya was stunned that Kenta had made it work here. _Surely, he didn't do this without checking first with Tomoyo, but… whether she gave her consent or not, it looks like it had to_ _have_ _work_ _ed_ _. The evidence is right here in my hand._

"You're not upset, are ya?" Kenta asked as they all began to walk back toward the warm train station.

"No." Tomoya said truthfully. After all, if it had been him, he would have done the same thing. He blamed his delinquent past, or all the times his father worked himself beyond his limits just so the two of them could survive. _Somebody might have issues with this, but I don't._ "Let's just keep this between us for now. But, when we get a chance… we need to have a talk."

"Oh?" Kenta looked at Tomoya askance, "Are you gonna reprimand me?"

"Ha! Nothing like that. But, you do need to talk to someone about how to invest it." Tomoya challenged.

"Invest it?" Kenta's surprise was evident. He had been expecting a long lecture but not this.

"Sure." Tomoya started ticking off his fingers, "Stocks, bonds, mutual funds, trusts, savings accounts for things like weddings, college..."

"I ain't goin to no college." Takeshi grunted.

"Maybe not you." Tomoya stopped and faced Takeshi with the rest of them listening to the exchange, "But, what about your kids?"

"My kids?" Takeshi almost choked on the words. He didn't have a wife or even a girlfriend. He certainly didn't have any kids… that he knew of.

"Hiroki fell in love with the Nagisa from another universe. She fell in love with him because he was strong, courageous, and responsible." Tomoya reminded them.

"What does that have to do with me?" Takeshi replied.

"You are _all_ strong, courageous, and responsible. There is no reason you won't find a fate like Hiroki's. But, you don't have to go to another universe. Don't you see? You're not thugs any more. The happy life with the home, and the wife, and the kids… it's not a fantasy any more. This is something within your grasp." Tomoya told them while meeting each of their eyes. He had heard from Yukine how they thought of themselves as cursed, and it pained her that their attempts to get away from the shackles of that curse were only half-hearted.

"But… if we find someone and… fall in love, we won't be able to go on any more missions." Takeo said softly.

"Guys… I don't know what you're thinking about these missions, but they won't last forever." Tomoya told them.

"What do ya mean?" Iwao asked.

"The time where the alternate Ushio's are doing their searches, overlaps with our time for now… but it won't always be so. Eventually, all of this exploration will come to an end and you will need to find other things to do." Tomoya could see that some of them had already considered this but others hadn't. "That's why I want you to use your money and your experiences to make sure you have a happy future. So yeah… if you do it right, you can have the house with the white fence and the wife and the kids."

Tomoya's morale building speech didn't have quite the effect he had anticipated. First, Mikio started laughing, then Takeshi, and finally everyone. He was about to demand to know what was so funny when Mikio spoke up.

"All right, Okazaki-sama. We will have that talk and start thinking about our futures. But, I gotta warn ya," Mikio paused and chuckled a bit before finishing his thought, "You living with a retired high school counselor and a school teacher has really affected you."

"What do you mean?" Tomoya accepted Mikio's chummy arm around his shoulder as they started towards the train station again.

"Bright rosy futures and we need to think of what we are going to do with our lives. Seriously?" Mikio laughed, "I haven't heard anything like that since the principal's speech at the beginning of middle school!"

"Ah!" Tomoya felt as if an invisible arrow had just run through him, but it only injured the fading, carefree spirit of his youth. He knew that each year since high school, that spirit had been fading as the pile of adult responsibilities continued to grow. With Kotomi and Kyou's encouragement, he had taken each challenge on as it came to him. Marriage, college, children, managing the finances of the family and of the project, and recently his involvement with government politics. All of these things had chipped away at the carefree youth that he used to be, until it had become as insubstantial as a shadow. Tomoya knew this would happen eventually, and had even accepted that fate. But, he didn't have to like it.

.

 **Monday morning, March 28 – Sunohara residence**

* * *

Youhei woke up feeling like he was caught in a gigantic spider's web… and he didn't much care for spiders. On top of that, there was something in his throat that was kicking off his gag reflex. He tried to fight to get away from the web and to get this thing out of his throat, but the gigantic spider suddenly grabbed him and started yelling.

"Sunohara-san, calm down! It's me!" the spider yelled at him. But there was no comfort in knowing that it was a talking spider that had grappled him.

"What's going on?" Ryou yelled as she came into the room.

"He woke up, but he's fighting." Isamu reported as he tried to keep Youhei from ripping the IV needles out of his arms.

"He's panicking." Ryou said as she ran around the bed to get over Youhei's face. "Youhei! Listen to me! You are in your home and in your bed. Please calm down. You were injured and I have medical things connected to you. So, please calm down so I can get them out. Okay?"

Youhei became still… perfectly still. His eyes were riveted on a pair of perfect breasts dangling just over his face. The skin was smooth as marble, but looked soft and delicate. Gently swaying globes with dark areolas and firm little nipples bobbed just over his forehead. _If I raise my head just a little, I can… waitaminit… these aren't my wife's boobs. What the…_

"That's good Youhei. Just stay calm and I'll get the breathing tube out first." Ryou told him.

 _That's Ryou's voice. So, these are Ryou's boobs. I shouldn't be looking at them, but… they're really nice._ Youhei blinked several times, but the boobs were still there. He knew he shouldn't be looking at them, but he didn't want them to go away either.

"I'm pulling out the tube now. This might feel a little painful. Please bear with it." Ryou said apologetically before she started pulling the breathing tube out of Youhei's throat.

The reaction was as expected. Youhei choked, gagged, coughed, gasped for air a few times, then collapsed back onto the bed, taking deep breaths of air.

"Ryou." Tomoyo called from the doorway.

"Just a minute, I need to get the IV lines out of his arms next." Ryou said as she struggled to put the intubation line away.

"Maybe you should button up your shirt first." Tomoyo suggested.

"Huh?" Ryou looked down to see that she was wearing her shirt, but had no bra on - and the shirt was hanging open. In her rush to get out of bed when Isamu hollered for her, she realized she must have missed a few steps in the _getting dressed_ process. "Oh!" Ryou spun around and rapidly buttoned up her shirt.

"Is he okay?" Mei had arrived at the door with Tomoyo. She wanted to rush into the room and hug her big brother, but the platinum blond stopped her.

"Ryou isn't finished yet. Why don't you go call Yukine and give her the good news." Tomoyo suggested.

"Won't she be out of range… on the ferry now?" Mei asked.

"Their ferry doesn't leave until five this evening. You have plenty of time to call her, but I think she would want to hear about this sooner, rather than later. Don't you?" Tomoyo suggested.

"I'm…" Ryou said through her embarrassment after Mei had left, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Youhei."

"No..." Youhei wanted to say more, but making words hurt his neck as if there were shards of glass cutting up his throat from the inside.

"Don't try to talk for a little while, Youhei. Just rest until the pain goes away." Ryou told him as she got to work on the IV tube in his right arm.

Youhei thought about doing what Ryou had said, but he couldn't let this stand. Her clumsiness may have been inappropriate, but in no way was it unappreciated. Summoning his will to endure the pain, he took a deep breath and did his best to deliver the message as succinctly as possible, "So… pretty… fear… gone."

Ryou had stopped after finishing with Youhei's right arm and had been checking some instruments. She wanted to be sure that it wasn't premature to take him off both drips. When his croaking voice began to speak, she looked up to see him struggling valiantly to get each word out. His face twisted in pain with each word, but he pressed on. She had expected to hear him asking what had happened, or to call his wife.

 _So… pretty… fear… gone._

It took Ryou a moment to realize what the message meant. When she did, her blush came back in force and she was unable to speak.

.

Mei had been unable to reach anyone in the Hokkaido party the first few times she dialed. Each time, she came back to the bedroom where her brother was resting, and got a little more information from Ryou. Each time it looked like Ryou was more embarrassed than the last time. And, each time it seemed like Tomoyo wanted her to go back to the living room to make her phone call. _What on earth are they doing in there? Why won't they tell me? He's my brother, after all. So, if anyone should know what's going on, it should be…_

"Hello?" Yukine answered her phone.

"Ah, Yukine!" Mei shouted excitedly, "Onii-chan woke up and he's going to be okay!"

"What? That is great news! Tell me everything." Yukine's voice sounded excited too.

"He's… going to be okay." Mei felt herself grasping the cell phone in her hand as if she were trying to crush it. Her eyes were staring wide and her body was shaking.

"Yes, I heard that. Are you okay?" Yukine's voice had a little concern in it now.

"Onii-chan's… going to be… okay." Mei choked the words out through sobs that had suddenly welled up from within her. All the worry, the fear, and the tension that had been pent-up, was now released.

"Mei? Mei-chan? Talk to me! Are you all right?" Yukine called out to her from the cell phone's speaker, but the voice sounded so far away. And the meaning of the words were too difficult to grasp.

"Onii… chan… is… going… to… be… okay." Mei choked out the individual words through the wracking sobs that shook her body to the core. But the loneliness that she didn't even realize she was feeling, was suddenly dispelled when her body was pulled into a crushing hug and the cell phone was stripped away from her grasp.

.

"Yukine, this is Tomoyo. Mei is okay. She's just had a pretty bad couple of days." Tomoyo said over the cell phone she had taken from the relief stricken girl.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Can you tell me about my husband?" Yukine asked.

"After he woke up, Ryou pulled the tube out of his throat that was helping him to breathe. Apparently, it is a pretty painful process, so it would be best if Youhei didn't try to talk for an hour or so. When he's awake again, I'll give him the cell phone so he can text with you." Tomoyo told Yukine while holding onto the still shivering Mei.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. And, please thank Ryou for me too. I know she has done a lot for Youhei." Yukine asked.

"Yes… yes she has." Tomoyo's lip curled up as she remembered the scene that had just played out in front of her.

.

 **Monday evening, March 28 – Otaru Ferry Terminal**

* * *

The previous day's journey in the fishing trawlers had been… interesting. To many of the adults, it was a fun time and they enjoyed feeling the brisk sea breeze blowing through their hair. Most of the children had no memories of the passage since they went to sleep soon after taking their motion-sickness medicine and didn't wake up until the trip was over. The other adults didn't fare so well, unfortunately. For Kouko, Sugisaka, Yuki, and Yukine – the affects varied. Sugisaka and Yuki were okay as long as they didn't move much and kept their eyes on the horizon, but Kouko and Yukine seemed to have suffered from the moment they stepped onto the boats until they finally disembarked.

In truth, the misery didn't end with the six hour long sea voyage. They were still feeling so unsteady that the rest took pity on them and decided to find a hotel to stay the night in Tomakomai, rather than press on with the train that would take them to Sapporo.

Sleeping all night and the arrival in the downtown Sapporo station seemed to have helped. The giant train station doubled as a shopping mall, replete with souvenir gift shops and deli's that featured many of the local products from Hokkaido. But even a day of mall-shopping wasn't enough to erase the memory of the previous day's experience when they got to the ferry terminal in Otaru.

"Oh please… not another boat." Kouko groaned. Her pale complexion added a visual element to the dread in her plea.

Yukine, who was standing next to Kouko, seemed to be on the verge of losing her courage as well.

"Hey, don't worry about it this time. This ferry is huge, it's nothing like those fishing trawlers! It's like a cruise ship that carries cars and trucks as well as people." Kyou said encouragingly.

"We could fly back." Yukine offered.

"I already looked into that. All the flights are booked for weeks." Kyou told them.

"Can't we just take the Shinkansen back?" Kouko appealed, with Yukine quick to nod in agreement.

"The Shinkansen won't be running through the undersea tunnel for another five years." Tomoya told them.

"The Cassiopeia…" Yukine said hopefully.

"Even that train isn't running now." Kyou said regretfully. The Cassiopeia was an overnight train that went through the undersea tunnel and would get them all the way back to Tokyo. But the main reason for Kyou's regret was that she too would like to have traveled on the Cassiopeia. The Hokkaido to Tokyo train had the reputation as one of the most luxurious trains in all of Japan. The passenger cars on this overnight passage offered suite rooms with their own bathrooms and showers, dining cars and lounges, and large windows to take in some of the most beautiful scenery that northern Japan had to offer. Unfortunately… "The track damage from the earthquake and tsunami haven't been repaired yet. And besides… even if it was running – it is a very popular line and the tickets are sold out months in advance."

"I'll wait." Kouko offered meekly.

"Sensei..." Kyou's dark aura started to form around her eyes as she glowered at the arts teacher, "are you saying that you are going to break your promise to teach at my school?"

"Eep!" Kouko suddenly discovered that there was something scarier than getting back on another boat. But the fright didn't last long. Kyou's dark aura was snuffed out almost immediately.

Kyou felt a warm squeeze around her ribs and looked down to see an angry Fuko holding her back with all her might.

"Kyou-san will _not_ hurt Fuko's Onee-chan! And, Kyou-san will STOP SCARING THE CHILDREN!" Fuko shouted at the frightening woman.

Kyou felt like ice cold water had suddenly drenched her. Fear that she had done the one thing that she had always dreaded, fell upon her with crushing weight. She looked around and realized that her little display of anger had been seen by everyone… including the children.

Ushio was hiding her face in Nagisa's arms.

Maiko and Yasuo had run to their mother and looked terrified.

Michiko was frightened and hiding behind her brothers.

Yoichi took Yukine's hand but looked saddened more than anything.

"Okāsaaaaaaaaan." Shuichi groaned while shaking his head. To Kyou, the disappointment he showed was as painful to her as the fear from all the others.

Tomoya had considered giving Kyou a smack on the top of the head as a disciplinary gesture, but she had dropped to her knees and was bent over with her face buried in her hands to hide the embarrassment and tears.

Fuko backed away, satisfied that she had stopped the rampage against her sister, but saddened by what Kyou was now going through.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean… I'm so sorry." Kyou wanted to also beg for forgiveness, but to have frightened the children was… inexcusable. A warm embrace and gentle patting of her head gave her some solace and she thought that Tomoya might be trying to console her. But… the hand was too small to be Tomoya…

"Don't cry, Kyou-mama. Don't cry." Shuji's gentle voice repeated in her ear as he hugged her.

"But I..." Kyou appreciated Shuji's compassion, but she was afraid to look up and see the condemnation from all the others.

"Shhhhhh." Shuji interrupted his mother the same way she had often taken care of him. Neither he, nor his siblings were perfect children. They had all made their share of mistakes. And when they did, and they had been truly repentant, it had often been Kyou-mama to bring them back from the shame and despair. So, now it was time for Shuji to give back the words that had been so comforting – to the person who had given them to him. "You messed up and you apologized. Are you truly sorry for what you did?"

"I am!" Kyou sobbed as she too recognized the role reversal that was taking place between her and her son. She had always meant for it to be a comfort to the children, but it was staggering to know just how much love she could feel from this simple act – now that she was on the receiving end.

"Promise me you'll try not to do it again?" Shuji continued the ritual as his siblings now approached the two.

"I..." Kyou gasped when she felt more arms and small bodies hugging her. She could tell without looking, that it was Shuichi and Michiko that had joined their brother in coming to her emotional rescue. "I promise to do my best!"

"In that case," Shuji pulled Kyou's face up and kissed her on the forehead as she had done to him so many times before, then he said the magic words, "I forgive you, so it's all okay now."

Kyou choked out a cry of gratitude as she wrapped her three children up in a hug. But she knew that it wasn't okay because she had hurt more than just these three. And, there would be no way that she could hope to…

"I forgive you too, Kyou-sensei." Yoichi added from where he still stood with his mother. Yukine patted her son's head and nodded in agreement.

"I forgive you too!" Ushio chimed in.

"Fuko does not forgive you!" Fuko interrupted the other children from joining in. With arms folded defiantly, she challenged, "Fuko… I will only forgive you after you apologize to Onee-chan."

"Fuko!" Kouko cried out at her little sister's audacity.

"No, Fuko is quite right." Kyou said as she stood and faced Kouko with her formal apology, "I acted most inappropriately toward you. Please excuse my dreadful behavior."

"Done." Kouko also made an apologetic gesture and added, "Please forgive me for acting so childishly about getting on the ferry."

"I must apologize for that as well." Yukine bowed along with Kouko.

"All right!" Tomoya clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention and announced, "As long as we are all done with our embarrassment and apologies, they have called for us to board the ferry. So, let's get moving."

.

A few minutes later, as they all stood in line on the ramp to the boat, Kyou was finally coming out of her anxiety from earlier. Off with their friends, the kids were no longer stuck to her side. For now, only Tomoya was next to her – but she didn't mind that either. Taking his arm, she leaned into him and smiled.

"You're feeling better now?" Tomoya asked, even though he didn't need to. This was what she always did when she came out of a self-loathing funk.

"Yeah. Although, if it hadn't been for the kids, I don't know what I would have done." Kyou felt the warmth in her heart rekindle when she thought of how they all came to save her from her despair.

"We do have some amazing kids." Tomoya nodded.

"I don't know if everyone would have forgiven me without their help." Kyou wondered.

"Everyone didn't forgive you." Tomoya corrected.

"What?" Kyou thought she might have misheard, "Who didn't forgive me?"

"I didn't." Tomoya said curtly, "I don't think that apology was enough so you'll be getting a proper spanking when we get to our room."

Kyou's eyes opened wide. She imagined bending over his lap with one of his strong hands holding her in place while the other swung down to smack her bare bottom. The mere thought of it made her… hot.

.

A few places back in the line, Sugisaka stood with Koumura where they kept a watch on the three Okazaki children.

"Kyou-sama seems suddenly eager to get on the boat." Sugisaka observed.

"She wasn't reluctant before." Koumura replied.

"No, but she wasn't eager either… not like she is now. Look at her… she's practically twitching." Sugisaka commented on Kyou's strange behavior.

"Hmm." Koumura could see what Sugisaka was talking about. He had seen her act like that before and he wondered what Tomoya had said to her to get her so excited this time.

"Maybe she needs to pee." Sugisaka suggested.

"Perhaps." Koumura said. Trusting to his bushy mustache to hide his knowing grin, he tried to say nothing that would give the young maid any improper ideas.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **Ikiryo** : 1. a spirit that is sent out for revenge, 2. the spirit manifestation of someone who is asleep or unconscious. Fuko manifested the latter type of ikiryo when she was in her coma.

 **Takarakuji** : Japanese lottery system.


	15. Chapter 15 - A Long Distance Call

**Tuesday morning, March 29 – Niigata Ferry Terminal**

* * *

"Tomoyo?" Tomoya asked the sleepy sounding voice that answered the phone.

"Yeah? What time is it?" Tomoyo's voice sounded a little more awake than before, but not much.

"It's 9:45." Tomoya replied and wondered what could have someone like her so out-of-it at this time of the morning. She always seemed to be the type to be up with the sun.

"In the morning?" Tomoyo groaned. Tomoya heard something in the background that sounded like the shutters being opened, then Tomoyo groaned again, "Yes… it's morning."

"Are you okay?" Tomoya asked out of concern. His worst fear was that Youhei's condition had worsened while he was on the ferry voyage.

"Everybody's fine here. Ryou just insisted that we keep up the watch on Sunohara and I just got to sleep a few hours ago." Tomoyo said between yawns.

"Does she think he will be well enough for tonight?" Tomoya asked.

"Tonight… what's going on tonight?" Tomoyo replied with her own question.

"This is an expedition date." Tomoya said with astonishment. Of all people, he couldn't believe that Tomoyo would have forgotten that.

"Yeah… no. It's been canceled." Tomoyo felt like she could easily slide back into sleep until she heard the startling noise from her phone.

"What!" Tomoya shouted.

"Relax. There's nothing anyone can do. I'll send you a picture that will answer all your questions."

.

"What happened?" Kyou asked without looking up from her laptop. She was busy trying to find the most expedient way to get everyone home, but a lot of things were still messed up in the transportation infrastructure closer to Tokyo.

"She said the attempt for tonight is canceled." Tomoya stared at his phone as if he didn't recognize it anymore, "And then she hung up on me."

"Huh?" This was strange enough for Kyou to look away from her laptop to see if Tomoya was being serious.

"Whadayamean canceled?" Mikio demanded. Several of The Boys were nearby and they looked as displeased as Mikio sounded.

"She said she would send a picture that would explain everything." Tomoya told everyone, just as his phoned blinged to let him know he had received something. His thumb hit the icon and a picture suddenly filled his screen. At first, he didn't recognize what he was looking at. The shot was from a window overlooking a place with trees and lots of temporary buildings. Recognition set in when he saw the high fences for the batter's box off in the distance. He realized that he was looking at the park across from the Furukawa bakery. Heh, I guess Tomoyo's right. There's no way we can spin up the accelerators with all those houses in the way. Handing his phone off to Mikio so they could all see what he saw, he told Kyou, "We can take our time now. There's no longer a rush."

"The hell there's not!" Kyou snapped back at her husband's lackadaisical mood, "The school year starts in six days. Do you know how much I have to get done in those six days?"

"Kyou," Tomoya was a little taken aback at her outburst, but he tried his best to calm her down, "I know you've been working on lesson plans the whole time we've been gone. You must be mostly prepared by now."

"That's not all there is to it. I have to train the new teachers, make sure the building is ready, go over things with the principle, get _our_ kids ready…" Kyou stopped because Tomoya had leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"All right, let's see if we can bring a few more resources in to help out." Tomoya looked over to The Boys and called out, "Mikio, do you think you guys could help Kyou with going over the building. It will probably involve moving things but there might be some stuff that needs to be fixed."

"Yah sure, we'd be happy to help out Kyou-sama." Mikio replied as he handed Tomoya's phone back to him.

"Tomorrow I can take the kids to get their supplies and we can pick up Michiko's Randoseru while we're out." Tomoya offered with an assuring smile.

"Tomoya-kun, surely you've already purchased Michiko's Randoseru?" Yukine sounded aghast.

"Huh?" Tomoya looked from Yukine's worried expression to the smugness on Kyou's face but he couldn't figure out what he had said wrong.

"Baka." Kyou chuckled quietly at Tomoya's naivete. "There's not much left to choose from, if you wait until the last minute. But don't worry, we bought Michiko's Randoseru last summer when we got the ones for the boys."

"Not much left to choose from?" Tomoya was still confused. All he remembered of the backpack he carried to school and back for six years, was that it was black and heavy.

"What color did you get?" Yukine asked with maternal excitement.

"Michiko picked out a light pink with embroidery of flowers, and it has purple trim that matches her hair." Kyou said proudly.

"Ushio's is pink too!" Nagisa said brightly as she joined in the conversation. Then she asked Yukine, "What color did you get for Yoichi?"

"Youhei's parents bought Yoichi's Randoseru as a present for him. I don't know what color they got but, since they live in a pretty rural area, it will probably be a standard black or red." Yukine replied.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Nagisa asked.

"No, they said they would be sending it up last week. It should have arrived while we were in Hokkaido." Yukine's eyes suddenly opened a little wider when she realized something, "Oh! I guess that's what Mei is doing there."

Tomoya took a step back and let the girls talk. Kyou, Yukine, and Nagisa all had a child entering Kindergarten this year and the excited conversation was drawing Kyou in and making her forget all her worries. A smile formed on Tomoya's face as he watched the conversation of mothers and listened to the confident thoughts circling around in his head. _Well, the backpack is out, but I can still take the kids shopping for all their school supplies._ _Kyou can take it easy and get_ _all her school stuff_ _ready, and The Boys will be there to make sure there's nothing wrong with the school building. School will start without any unnecessary drama or additional stress, and we can get back to our normal lives._

.

Tomoya was unfortunately wrong about… everything.

.

 **Tuesday afternoon, March 29 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Youhei was walking along one of the park's paved paths with a bandage around his head and a cane in his hand, because of Ryou's orders. She was worried that he might have some recurring dizzy spells or motor skill impairment, so she demanded he walk with a cane until he had a _real_ doctor's evaluation that said he was completely out of crisis. _Crisis._ Youhei half grumbled and half laughed, _What a freaking drama queen. I've had far worse blows to my head and never needed a cane before._ She wasn't around at the moment and he was tempted to chuck the silly thing and be done with it. But he wasn't alone.

His sister, Tomoyo, and Isamu were all with him as well as two uniformed officers and a city worker. He knew that he could probably trust the uniforms not to say anything… and probably Isamu too. But between Mei and Tomoyo, he was sure that Ryou would hear about any medical indiscretions within minutes of the transgression.

"As you can see," the city worker was explaining to Youhei, Tomoyo, and their entourage, "the biggest problem is the sanitary sewer management. For the moment, we have trucks come in and drain the collection tanks because we can't plug all these temporary units into the local sewer system."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.

"The local system wasn't designed for that kind of capacity." the city worker explained.

"How is the crime problem?" Youhei asked the uniformed officers.

"Not bad, detective." the senior uniform replied, "What happened to you that night was an aberration. There weren't many calls for that kind of problem before then, and there haven't been any problems since you were attacked."

"There was a rumor..." the younger uniform started to speak but was cut off by his senior.

"We don't need to be talking about unsubstantiated rumors around the detective." the older uniform said firmly.

"That's okay sergeant. I'm just a detective, not a court of law. Let me hear the rumors too." Youhei said in a friendly way. He suspected he knew why the sergeant had responded the way he did. Some detectives were notorious for lecturing juniors and uniforms about 'procedure' and 'acceptable evidence'.

"We haven't heard anything from our own people, but some of the evacuees have been saying that some of the local gang members have come through and cleaned out the toughs from… other places." the younger officer said.

"Oh?" Youhei glanced over at Isamu, but the former gang member had chosen that moment to study the cloud formations on the far horizon.

"What do you mean by _other places_?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well Sakagami-san, not all of the people that evacuated here were school teachers and salary-men." the sergeant replied.

"I see." Tomoyo thought about it for a moment then spoke to the city worker, "I'm glad to hear that there isn't a crime problem, but the sanitation issue is a concern. We need to get all these people to some more permanent, temporary housing."

"I agree, Sakagami-san." the city worker replied, "According to the prefecture representatives, the facility will be completed in four months and they will begin moving people out of here over the next several months after that. They estimate that we will have our park back before the end of the year."

"Before the end of the year? That's not good enough!" Isamu's voice was steadily building toward rage as he realized the implications. Youhei looked stunned, but Tomoyo still had her senses.

"Is there anything we can do to speed this up?" Tomoyo asked calmly as she put a hand on Isamu's arm to signal him to cool down.

"Nothing, unfortunately." the city worker explained, "It's not because I don't want to. You see… all the evacuee projects are being handled by the Prefecture government and the National government. The way they're running this, the local governments have no control. From the Mayor's office all the way down to me… there is nothing we can do."

"Thank you gentlemen, that will be all." Tomoyo gave the three men a courtesy bow and waited until they were out of earshot before she let go of Isamu's arm.

"That will be all? What about the project? We can't do anything with all these shacks squatting in our park!" Isamu said angrily. Casting about for anything hopeful, he turned to Youhei, "What about you Sunohara-san? Is there anything you can do?"

"No. I certainly don't have any more power than the local Chief of Police. Even Tomoyo works for the local government, so there's nothing she can do… either…" Youhei's voice dropped when he realized that Tomoyo wasn't taking part in the conversation. She had her cell phone to her ear and seemed to be organizing her thoughts. "Tomoyo? Did you think of something we can do about this?"

"Not us." Tomoyo admitted, "But if no one in the local government has a say in these things – then we have to talk to someone who does."

"Who?" Isamu and Youhei both asked just as someone answered Tomoyo's call.

"Hello, this is Sakagami Tomoyo. Could you please put me through to the Secretary New Komeito? If you would, let him know that this call is about the Ichinose Project. Thank you." Tomoyo said to the person who had answered the phone.

.

 **Tuesday afternoon, March 29 – Joetsu Shinkansen**

* * *

Kyou was thrilled that the earthquake hadn't knocked out the bullet train that ran between Niigata and Tokyo for more than a few days. It was already back up and running at full speed weeks before the Okazaki group returned from Hokkaido and needed a ride home. Sure, there were other ways to get home from Niigata. Being one of the most populous cities on the Japan Sea coast of Honshu, it had regular rail, bus and even airline connections back to Tokyo. However, nothing was as quick and easy as the Shinkansen. And quick-and-simple was what she wanted. Her reasons were not so much about the time she would lose in getting her work done as it was for the children.

All of the children, even the sometimes cantankerous Maiko, had behaved themselves splendidly so far. But it had also been a long trip and they were already tired. The idea of taking tired and cranky children on a seven hour train trip with five transfers, or being confined on a bus for five hours… was not promising. In Kyou's mind, the best alternative would be the two hour trip on the Shinkansen, with it's big picture windows that would keep children entertained as it passed through mountains, fields, valleys, and tunnels. Kyou leaned back in her seat and let the stress fall away while the fast moving train zoomed through the mountains of Gunma.

Tomoya felt his phone vibrate and saw that he was getting a call from Youhei. As much as he wanted to hear from his friend and find out how his recovery was doing, that would have to wait. He swiped his phone to reject the call, but sent a text to his long time friend.

Tomoya: I'm on the Shinkansen now. How are you doing?

Youhei: I feel a lot better but Ryou is making me walk with a cane, so I look like an idiot.

Tomoya: You already look like an idiot. What's the problem?

Youhei: Jerk! But the problem isn't mine. It's yours.

Tomoya: Oh?

Youhei: You saw the picture of all the shacks in the park?

Tomoya: Yes.

Youhei: We were just told that they won't be gone until the end of the year.

Tomoya: WHAT! What did you do about it?

Youhei: It's out of my hands. These decisions are at higher levels.

Tomoya: The mayor?

Youhei: Higher than that. But Tomoyo is calling up your buddy in Tokyo.

Tomoya: Huh?

Youhei: You should be hearing from him soon.

Tomoya was confused. He couldn't remember a friend in Tokyo. _Kobayashi-hakase ha_ _s_ _an office in Tokyo, but he ha_ _s_ _n't been there in a while…_

 _Bling!_

Another incoming message showed up on Tomoya's phone. This time from…

Sec-NK: Your friend tells me you are coming into Tokyo on a Shinkansen from Niigata. Give me the route number and I will meet you at the station.

Tomoya: There is no need for that, Mr. Secretary. I planned to come back in to Tokyo after I have been home for a bit.

Sec-NK: That is up to you, but keep in mind that every hour we delay in getting this taken care of, adds days or even weeks to regaining the park. I will leave this decision up to you.

 _Dammit!_ Tomoya silently cursed as he smacked the armrest of his seat with his fist.

"Ah!" Kyou awoke from her daze from the sound of the impact, "Tomoya, what's wrong?"

"We have a problem…" Tomoya explained the issue with the housing in the park and the delays it would mean to the project. Then he showed her the text message from the Secretary.

"So… when will you be home?" Kyou asked as she took his hand.

"I… I don't know." Tomoya struggled with the options and told her, "I don't even know if I _should_ go. The Secretary said he would leave it up to me and I did promise you..."

"No." Kyou interrupted Tomoya and squeezed his hand as she told him, "You need to do everything you can or… you might start to hate yourself. And… if I thought for a minute that you weren't doing everything you could because of me – I would start hating _myself_."

"Okay. I guess you talked me into it." Tomoya gave a feeble smile then sent the message to the Secretary telling him which train he would be on and that he would arrive, ready to work.

.

 **Wednesday morning, March 30 – Aoki Academy**

* * *

The principal and his staff were meeting with Kyou, Yuki, Kouko and the other new teachers in the auditorium because there was water all over the floors in the offices, meeting rooms, and the classrooms of the first floor hallway. Isamu, Mikio, and Takeshi were chasing down the leaks, but plumbing wasn't their forte and they hadn't found the leak yet… despite having torn into several walls to look at the plumbing.

On top of that, Getting her own kids their school supplies and training the new teachers was competing for the precious time Kyou had between their return from Hokkaido and the first day of school. She found herself wishing that she hadn't been so supportive of Tomoya staying in Tokyo to do his government job.

For the last several hours she had been trying to explain the new process to the new teachers, respond to questions from the Principal, and acknowledge the repair reports from The Boys. Her stress level was reaching epic proportions when she heard a cell phone ring.

"Who has their cell phone on at a time like this?" she demanded while glaring around at everyone.

"Um, sensei… I think it's yours." one of the new teachers said timidly while pointing at the pocket that seemed to be lighting up from the inside.

"Dammit!" Kyou grabbed the phone and spat into it, "You picked a real bad time to call me Tomoya! Unless you're about to tell me you're on your way to help me out with all this mess I've got, I suggest you talk to me when you get home!"

"Ahem." the person on the phone cleared his throat and said in a very not-Tomoya sounding voice, "First of all, I am not Tomoya. Second of all, if I find you in my home when I get there, I will have you arrested."

"What?" Kyou jerked the phone away from her ear and looked at the caller information. Her screen simply said, 'MEXT'. Collapsing into a chair, she changed her tone and said, "My apologies Minister. I have about a thousand things going on and I thought..."

"Believe me, I know what you thought." the Minister interrupted Kyou, "But since I also have about a thousand things going on, I'll be brief and we can both get back to our work."

"Thank you, Minister." Kyou said with genuine appreciation. She knew the man could lecture for hours if he wished, so a quick escape was truly something to be treasured.

"I just wanted to remind you that orientation is at 1PM on the first." the Minister said.

"Orientation… orientation?" Kyou felt as if there was something she was missing in this conversation. Grade schools had a parent meeting and an assembly on the first day for the students… but there was no orientation. "What orientation?"

"You will be beginning your doctorate program at Waseda University." the MEXT said evenly.

"I… WHAT!" Kyou shouted into the phone.

"Please tell me this isn't the first you've heard of this." the MEXT sounded displeased now, "To admit that you've been ignoring my emails so callously is unexpectedly disappointing."

"My apologies Minister, but believe me that I did not single you out." Kyou explained quickly, "We were in a remote part of Hokkaido for a while and there are many emails I have yet to address."

"Very well then, I will sum it up for you." The MEXT was back to his bored and irritated voice, but at least he no longer sounded disappointed, "By all rights, anyone running an experimental program, such as yours, should already have their doctorate. However, due to the promise you have already shown, a special exception has been granted for you. The program funding will continue with you in complete control, as long as you are working on your doctorate. Do you understand?"

"Yes… yes, Minister. I understand." Kyou felt like breaking down into tears from the additional load that had just been dumped on her. But, as the MEXT had explained, this was not something that she could avoid.

"You will find the place and time instructions in one of the emails I sent you." the MEXT cleared his throat and told Kyou, "Since we are both busy people, I will leave the rest in your hands."

The connection dropped before Kyou was able to say goodbye, and she was left staring at her phone. _What else can go wrong?_

"O… Okazaki Sensei?" a frightened voice called out to her, "I think the school is being overrun by a crime syndicate!"

"What?" Kyou looked up to see several very rough looking men coming toward them from the auditorium entrance. These men did indeed look scary – as evidenced by the entire support staff starting to back away toward one of the other exits, but the tough in front was someone she recognized. "Kenta?"

"Kyou-sama!" Kenta said with his characteristic grand smile.

"Kenta, if you are here to tease me, this is really _not_ a good time." Kyou warned.

"Kyou-sama, you wound me! What makes you think..." but his blustering stopped when he got close enough to see just how stressed out she was. "Whoa! You need to sit down and take some deep breaths. You want a drink?"

"No, I just..."

"Coffee, special dark. Right?" Kenta said without waiting for her to complete her denial, then turned to one of the guys that had accompanied him and handed him some Yen and told him, "There was a machine at the entrance. Get her four. Two hot and two cold."

"Kenta…" Kyou was irritated that he hadn't listened to her, but he was right. The idea of slamming a special dark right now was… "Hey, how did you know that's what I drink when I'm stressed?"

"Don't you remember? I'm your personal stalker!" Kenta said with a smile, but followed it up quickly when he saw that she wasn't amused, "But I'm not here for any of that right now. I came by to bring you good news."

"Oh? A little good news right now might be better for me than the coffee." Kyou said with a raised eyebrow.

"We couldn't figure out where that leak was coming from, so we called in everybody." Kenta told her with a smile, "I don't mean just the team… I mean everybody! We've got forty guys here now. Not all of 'em know plumbing, but the ones that don't are helpin the ones that do. We _will_ find that leak. If we have to go through floors, walls, and ceilings to find it, we will."

"Oh… great." Kyou imagined the school leak free but with gaping holes everywhere.

"And all those guys that don't know plumbing… they do know floors, walls, and ceilings. So we can put all the puzzle pieces back together again once we're done." Kenta finally saw a look of relief on Kyou's face, so he added, "I just wanted to tell you now, in case you leave the auditorium and see lots of mess. Donchyu worry! I promise we'll get it all cleaned up. Okay?"

"Thanks, Kenta." Kyou did actually feel as if one of the many weights had been lifted from her shoulders. Her mood improved yet again when the four coffee cans were set down on the desk next to her. She looked up to see the tough that had set them down, and the other two that were behind Kenta and told them, "All of you… thank you very much for everything you are doing for me. I really do appreciate it."

.

A few minutes after Kenta and his cohorts left the auditorium, Kyou's phone rang again. This time she was careful to check the caller identification before she answered it, "Yukine?"

"Ah, good morning Kyou." Yukine's pleasant and easy-going voice came from the phone as if there was calming background music as well. But her next question shattered the relaxing effect, "Have you already purchased all the kid's school supplies?"

"No, I… I haven't had time." _And it doesn't look like I will have time either._ Kyou knew that it would be inexcusable for her own kids to show up at her own school ill prepared, but…

"I was wondering if I could borrow Sugisaka and the two of us could take all the kids shopping today." Yukine's hypnotically melodic voice brought back the calm with that one question.

"Yes!" Kyou jumped at the offer and felt another burden lifted. It seemed that help, unlooked for, had just arrived at a time when she needed it most. _How opportune. Hmmm… too opportune._ "Yukine… Kenta called you, didn't he?"

"He did. Is that a problem?" Yukine asked innocently.

"I don't like being manipulated." Kyou said tersely.

"Kyou-chan, you are not being manipulated. You are being cared for, by your friends." Yukine's voice was still sweet, but there was also a bit of an edge to it, "This is something you should accept… graciously."

"I'm sorry." Kyou apologized. _I can't believe I was starting to get cross with someone as sweet as Yukine! What do I do for an encore, go beat up Nagisa?_ "I'm a terrible person. Please forgive me, Yukine. I foolishly let my stress get to me, just when you are being so kind."

"You are not a terrible person. If you were, you wouldn't have any friends. And Kyou, you have many friends around you, don't you?" Yukine's voice was back to its soul healing compassion.

"Thanks again, Yukine. Please take care of my children." Kyou said.

"Of course! Yoichi and I will be extra attentive. Bye bye." Yukine was gone from the conversation but the after-affect from her hypnotic voice still lingered.

Kyou sat for a few moments with a peaceful smile, just staring at her phone. Reality was rapidly intruding on the peace that Yukine had given her, but some of the serenity lingered on. _How does she do that? Of course, anyone that could get Sunohara to calm down and shape up would have to be exceptional, but still… And_ _to think that_ _little Yoichi is around_ _her_ _influence all the time? It's no wonder that he's so… bewitching!_

.

 **Friday late morning, April 1 – Tokyo**

* * *

The conference call was on. Still in Tokyo, Tomoya had set up the call so that he could speak to the Secretary New Komeito, the Mayor, Kobayashi-hakase, Youhei, and Tomoyo. They had all been involved in these kinds of calls before, but there was a new guest who felt seriously out of place on any kind of conference call – much less one with so many notable people on it.

"First off, I would like to make an introduction in case there is anyone who hasn't yet met Isamu. He is the current leader of the exploration teams, I count him as a personal friend, and he a prominent member of… a loosely organized construction labor group. It is in that last capacity that I am asking him to be a representative on this call today." Tomoya began the meeting.

"Thank you, Tomoya-sama." Isamu was able to say without stuttering. He had thought that he had his nerves under control until Tomoya told everyone that he was a friend. _I'm friends with Tomoya-sama? When did that happen? He's a politician in the national government now! He can't associate with the likes of me! What is he thinking?_

"And thank you all for the work you have done in the last few days. Tomoyo, for the Secretary's benefit, could you tell him what you told me earlier." Tomoya asked.

"Yes. The city public works department and I have discovered an area where we could erect up to five thousand temporary housing units and the local infrastructure would support it. But, to move on this, we need approval from a Diet subcommittee." Tomoyo told the group.

"What seems to be the problem?" the Secretary asked.

"To be able to assemble the prefabricated housing as quickly as possible, we will need to purchase them from a foreign entity." Tomoya explained, "Right now, the rules in place only allow for these temporary housing units to be purchased from Japanese manufacturers, but they can't meet the current demand."

"You have some someone in mind?" the Secretary asked.

"I found a Canadian firm that can have a thousand units delivered to us in a week." Tomoyo replied.

"Impressive, but how do they hold up to Japan's stringent building codes and standards?" the Secretary asked. It was a valid question since Japan was subject to heavy rains and high winds from Typhoons, and the shaking effects from earthquakes.

"They meet our Shin-taishin codes for earthquake resistance and actually exceed other codes." Tomoyo told him.

"Oh, in what way?" the Secretary sounded dubious. Japan was known to have some of the strictest building codes in the world.

"They are built with synthetic materials instead of wood. These materials are fire retardant so the structure has built-in resistance to fire and termites." Tomoyo told him. Both of those were a concern in Japanese residential areas. Synthetic material housing was also possible with Japanese manufacturers, but they were typically very expensive and would take some time to create in the kind of numbers that were needed.

"If this is approved, who will build them?" The Secretary asked.

"Isamu, this is where you come in. If we are able to do this deal, the Canadian manufacturer will send some trainers over to demonstrate the proper way to build the units. How many of your… friends can we count on to sign up for this?"

"All of them." Isamu replied without hesitation.

"I don't mean just the guys on the exploration team, I'm talking about everyone… that Yukine would approve of." Tomoya struggled to avoid using labels like _former gang members_ , or _toughs_.

"All of them." Isamu repeated and added, "That would be about forty guys and about… twenty women."

"Twenty women?" Tomoya didn't remember there being any women in the two gangs that became one after the death of Yukine's brother.

"Um yeah. Ya see, our uh… _loosely organized construction labor group_ has attracted attention from some former… independent contractors." Isamu too found it difficult to talk around the fact that their ranks consisted of former bullies, thugs, and gangsters. Himself included.

"If I push for this to pass in the Diet, how quickly can your community be ready to implement this project?" the Secretary asked everyone.

"We are ready now, Mr. Secretary. I have already signed all the forms that Sakagami-san brought to me." the Mayor replied.

"I'll need to talk to the Chief of Police about coverage for that area, but that shouldn't be too much of a concern." Youhei added.

"How will this affect the Ichinose Project timetable?" the Secretary asked.

"We have already missed an opportunity on March 29th due to the evacuees occupying the park. Unless you can get this passed very quickly and all the other steps are done at record speeds, I fear we will miss our next opportunity on April 26th as well." Kobayashi told him.

"In that case, I will ask you all to put your faith in me." the Secretary said enthusiastically, "If you would, start working on everything that can be done now, I will promise to get that exception from the Diet for you. Sakagami-san, do you think you can convince the builder to send the units now – before we even have approval on a purchase order?"

"I can try." Tomoyo thought about it for a moment and added, "It might work. Their company seems eager to get a foothold in the Japanese market."

"All right then!" the cherub like politician sounded like he was cheering, "Let's all do our best!"

.

Tomoya waited until the Secretary and the Mayor dropped off the line. Then he asked his friends, "How is Kyou doing?"

"I think she got over the shock and is actually looking forward to it now." Youhei replied.

"Yes, she seemed in pretty good spirits when I saw her off." Tomoyo agreed.

"Wait… what are you guys talking about?" Tomoya asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Youhei laughed.

"She is on her way to Waseda University for the postgraduate orientation." Tomoyo told him.

"She's on her way here… to Tokyo?"

"Yes." Tomoyo answered while Youhei continued to laugh in the background. Ignoring the laughter on the line, Tomoyo told him, "I'm not sure where the meeting is, but I do know that it is at Waseda University and it is at 1PM."

"Thank you, Tomoyo!" Tomoya looked at his watch and realized that he might be able to make it… if he hurried.

.

Kyou found the lecture area where the orientation was to take place, and quickly found a seat. Not being familiar with either Tokyo or the university campus, she had come early – but hadn't run into any delays. She took a seat and watched as the room slowly began to fill with other students. Many of them seemed to know each other and there were a few lively conversations in the room, but there were also several isolated students that seemed to be here for their first time… or so she thought. As the minutes counted down to the start of the orientation, one after another of those isolated students were greeted by a new arrival and knew someone there after all. With her confidence eroding, she began to wonder if she had the courage to approach one of the groups and introduce herself.

 _Well, at least at this graduate level, I don't have to worry about the jerks that think this is the right place to score a date._ Kyou's thoughts died with a crushing blow when she saw two guys approach a girl who was sitting alone. With a conspiratorial laugh between them, they approached her from either side so it was difficult for her to get up and walk away, and… began their really bad pickup lines. They were so awful, Kyou had a hard time not bursting into laughter at these two boys pretending to be suave men. But she could see that the girl was having a hard time with it. Kyou recognized the girl's personality type. Like Kotomi, she appeared to be a socially awkward introvert – which kicked Kyou's protectiveness into an active state. She was about to move over to the beleaguered girl's table when a group of students came into the room and, pushing the two social sharks out of the way, sat down with their friend.

 _So even the_ _socially awkward introvert has friends here. That's… great._ Kyou was actually happy for the girl, but it did effectively end an easy route to making a friend here.

The number of women sitting alone was dwindling and the two sharks had now spotted Kyou. They looked at each other and gave a nod as if to say that she was cute enough for their attentions. Then they started making their way over to her.

 _Oh no. My first day here and I have to deal with idiots. This does not bode well._ But to Kyou's surprise, the two sharks stopped a few meters away and actually looked a little scared. For a moment, she wondered if she had unconsciously slipped into her dark aura persona, but the boys weren't looking at her as much as they seemed to be looking past her. Whatever the case, they backed away and seemed to be reconsidering their conquest plans. She kept her eye on them until she was distracted by someone taking the seat next to her, even though there were plenty of empty seats still available in the room. Then, this person had the audacity to just reach over and take her hand. Wanting to scream her indignation at this arrogant fool, the first shout was in her mind. _WHAT! How dare this..._

"I'm glad I made it in time." Tomoya said quietly.

Kyou spun to stare at the annoying stranger who suddenly became her husband. Shocked anger became stunned disbelief, and then gratitude and appreciation. But old habits die hard and she couldn't tell him that… not yet anyway. "Baka! You should have called me if you were planning to be here."

"Oh? And who was it that didn't even call to let me know she would be in Tokyo?" Tomoya countered.

"I… I knew you were busy and I didn't want to bother you with something unnecessary." Kyou fidgeted.

"Oh, well if it's unnecessary then..." Tomoya started to get up from his chair as if he was going to leave. But he didn't get far with Kyou firmly hanging onto his arm.

"Don't… please don't leave." Kyou said quietly.

"As you wish." Tomoya smiled but continued to stand and even pulled Kyou up, "I need you to stand with me for a moment."

"What are you doing? The orientation is going to start soon." Kyou urgently whispered to Tomoya.

"This won't take long." Tomoya turned to face the room and got everyone's attention with a powerful, "HEY!"

Kyou was startled at Tomoya's sudden shout. She was mortified that he would make a scene like this in front of the people that would be her peers for the next few years at this college, but she said nothing.

Most people spun to look at Tomoya, but a few were too scared to move. Tomoya himself was a bit surprised at how well this room had carried his shout. Clearing his voice, he led with an apology, "Sorry about the startling shout. I was just trying to get everyone's attention."

"Well you've got it. What do you want?" an irate sounding woman sitting with a group of other students grouched.

The other people gathered in the room found themselves looking at a couple at a table in the middle of the room. The lavender haired woman was attractive but looked somewhat embarrassed at the attention she was now getting, but the man was returning everyone's glances and smiling.

"If there are any other students who are married, please come and join us around this table." Tomoya met everyone's glance but he gave an encouraging yet subtle nod to the single women here and there in the room. Tomoya held up his and Kyou's hands, to display their wedding rings. "I just thought it might be a good idea for study groups and such."

Kyou thought Tomoya's little performance was useless at first. Then one, and another student picked up their things and moved closer to Kyou's table. There were a few men and several women that decided to accept Tomoya's offer. Kyou noticed that not all of the women wore wedding rings, but there were no longer any lone women targets for the social sharks to go after either.

 _So that's what you were really up to._ Kyou thought as she sat back down with Tomoya. _You know… the way you always attract the available women… you're a bit of a wolf, yourself Okazaki Tomoya!_

Kyou would like to have made introductions then, but that would have to wait. The University representatives had arrived and it was time to start the orientation.

.

 **Monday morning, April 4 – Aoki Academy**

* * *

On the walk to school, Maiko was in her place – between Shuichi and Shuji. But, it didn't have that triumphant feeling that it usually did. Not with her mother and aunt walking all the way to her school with her. In fact, her mother would be going all the way to her room with her.

 _The disgrace! The indignity! …_ was the feeling that was exploding inside her, even if she didn't know that word yet.

"What's bothering you?" Shuichi asked.

"N… nothing." Maiko replied quietly.

Shuichi and Shuji looked at each other over Maiko's head and nodded. Then they both let go of her hands and stepped away from her.

"Wha!" Maiko looked left and right at the boys but they weren't coming back. Starting to tear up she asked them, "Why?"

"We don't like it when you lie to us." Shuji told her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll tell you – I promise!" Maiko begged.

They stepped closer, but they wouldn't give her their hands.

"Truth first." Shuichi said in answer to Maiko's pleading expression.

"I'm just embarrassed to be coming to school with my mother…" Maiko said quietly. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see that Fuko was busy talking to her brother before adding, "and my aunt. Don't you think it's… weird?"

"Ha ha ha!" Shuichi couldn't help but start laughing.

"Oh Maiko." Shuji said despairingly as he shook his head.

"What?" Maiko looked at one and then the other. Their reaction angered her and she demanded to know, "What's so funny?"

"Of all the people in the school you could have picked to say that to… you had to pick us?" Shuji asked incredulously.

"Huh?" Maiko didn't understand why she shouldn't talk about how she feels to Shuichi and Shuji.

"Think about it." Shuichi explained it to her, "All last year, our teachers were our mother and our aunt."

"If Kyou-mama has her way, it will probably be like that until we go to college." Shuji added.

"Oh… yeah." Maiko suddenly felt stupid for complaining to them, but not for too long. Her frown turned to a grin when she felt the boys take her hands again.

.

Yuki stood at the door to the old classroom welcoming the children and inquisitive parents that arrived to see the room. Her smile could have been put on a _Happiest Girl In The City_ poster, and there was nothing fake about it. True, she had exhausted herself when she rushed to save all of her teaching and classroom materials from the rising water in the new classroom she had been given… only to return it to the classroom she had just vacated. That had been a pain, but now… she was back in the building that she had grown to love. Best of all, she was back in the same classroom she had shared with Kyou the previous school year. And, it looked like she would be there for a while.

After The Boys and all their friends arrived to find the mysterious leak that was causing so much damage to the new school building, they finally discovered that it wasn't really the school's fault after all. A main water line ran under the school and had been damaged in the recent series of earthquakes. The water had been pouring out of the main line for quite a while before someone finally noticed it and shut it off, but it was too late by then. The combination of the water saturated soil and the aftershocks from the big earthquake had taken their toll on the new school building. The foundation was fractured in many places and there were hundreds of cracks in the walls now. One wing of the school building had tilted so much that a ball placed on the floor would roll to the other end of the room on it's own.

Only adding to the school building's woes, the city workers that came to fix the leak, had to destroy a wall and part of the foundation of one of the schools wings, just to get to the pipe that needed to be repaired. However, this also meant that the city would be taking responsibility for all of the repairs… or rebuilding that the school would need. However, there wasn't enough manpower to start that project just yet. So… the decision was made to put off the demolition of the old building once again, and temporarily move everyone back into it. And, since the new building would now be taken care of by the city's construction projects, The Boys changed their focus to renovating the old school building.

On the previous evening, the Mayor and the Principal had visited the site to see what condition the school would be in, for the first day of class… and had been stunned. Neither of the two men were ignorant of the shady history of The Boys, so they weren't surprised to discover that they were apparently very accomplished scroungers. The fixtures in every bathroom had been ripped out and replaced with the newer counterparts that had been _liberated_ from the damaged new building. Whiteboards, chalkboards, desks… anything that hadn't been destroyed by the water had been transplanted into the old building to make the rooms feel a little more modern.

There was a huge amount of woodwork repair as well. Buildings that old would have insect infestation damage and general wood rot, as well as the accumulated damage from existing for so long in a place with typhoons and earthquakes. But, as long as it was still standing, a wood structure could be saved. Weakened support beams and flooring were replaced, extra bracing was installed to make it safer against shaking and wind, and a few exterior walls were knocked out for the installation of additional fire exits to bring it up to current building codes. Even the roof had been repaired with traditional looking tile. First impressions would suggest that the only thing they hadn't done was stain and paint.

But the first impressions didn't tell the full story. There was still much to do if this place was to be used for the first semester, and much more that would have to be done if it needed to be used through the winter. The Boys had scavenged the heating and cooling system from the damaged newer building, but it wasn't hooked up yet. They would still need to run the duct work and install insulation that an old building like this never had. So, for now – they were getting by with room heaters, and only the high ceilings and tall windows to help them when the summer came.

To be sure, there were a lot of complaints about having to use an old, hastily readied building. Many of the students, teachers, parents, and staff members, had second thoughts about their commitment to this program that was already having such a troublesome start.

Even Kyou had her doubts and concerns for the old building… but there were none from Yuki. Indeed, this old building had helped Yuki find her happy place, and that inner joy was infectious.

.

Maiko would be needing that infectious happiness. She was glad to see Michiko, Ushio, Yasuo, and Yoichi in the same classroom with her. The four of them had just started Kindergarten and would be in the same classroom with the first graders. But the second graders would be in another room this year, along with third graders, and that meant… separation.

"But…" Maiko watched as both of the Okazaki boys left the room after escorting her inside… and they didn't come back. Too stunned to make complete sentences, she could only look at Yuki and mutter, "Where… why?"

"They're in second grade now and will be in another classroom, but you will see them again at lunch and recess." Yuki knew exactly what had locked up the blue eyed Yoshino girl.

"No!" Maiko ran out into the hall, to the door where the second and third graders were. She almost ran inside, but stopped when she saw _her_ Okazaki boys surrounded by a few boys and several girls. They weren't in trouble, in fact – it seemed that the other kids around them were eager to ask them questions about the program and what to expect. But to Maiko's eyes, those other girls were standing just a little too close to Shuichi and Shuji. _I have to go in there and let_ _those girls_ _know that Shuichi and Shuji are mine!_

"Ah, Maiko-chan, what are you doing out here?" her mother's voice froze her as if her very blood had suddenly run cold.

"I… I was just going to visit them in their new classroom." Maiko said uneasily.

"You can do that another time. We need to get to class now." Kouko said firmly.

"But…" Maiko heard what her mother was saying, but she could also see those _other girls_ so close to _her_ boys.

"Now!" Kouko's voice had lost all traces of pleasant conversation. She was letting her recalcitrant daughter know that there would be no more objections.

"Okāsaaaaaaaaan…" Maiko whined as she turned around to go back to her classroom, "I don't like it!"

"You may not like it, but you'd better get over it… unless you want Shuichi and Shuji to be upset with you for acting spoiled again?" Kouko asked pointedly.

"Hmmpf." Maiko grunted as she wiped her tears away and went back into her classroom.

.

 **Friday afternoon, April 8 – Tokyo**

* * *

Tomoya sat on the medical table with his shirt in his hands as Kyou picked the little patches of adhesive off his back. The annual physical was over and they were just waiting for the doctor to come back and give them the usual _see you next year_ speech. For some reason, it seemed to be taking a bit more time than what they had been led to believe.

"I can handle the rest of this, if you need to head out to your class." Tomoya told Kyou.

"Don't be silly. The hospital is practically across the street from the campus." Kyou replied.

"I guess." Tomoya knew that she was right… technically. He also knew that it was a big campus and the building she needed to get to was on the other side. But Kyou was also the kind of person that took her responsibilities seriously, so he didn't worry about it too much.

"Ah, Okazaki-san." the doctor said as he entered the room.

"Yes doctor, and this is my wife, Kyou." Tomoya made the introductions, but noticed that the doctor didn't seem as jovial as he had the last time they had met.

"Is there a problem?" Kyou picked up on the doctor's mood change as well.

"Is it okay to discus your medical state in front of your wife?" the doctor asked the formality question.

"No, absolutely not. She's the kind of person that turns into a complete basket-case if she hears anything sad. OOF!" Tomoya cried out at the punch Kyou put into his arm. He barely kept himself from falling off the exam table but laughed it off, "Kidding! I was kidding. Of course, there is nothing we can't talk about in front of Kyou."

The doctor's frown, and the fact that the he had to ask that question was a big hint that something was wrong. Tomoya realized that, and tried to lighten the mood in the room, but the attempt backfired.

"Okazaki Kyou," the doctor said firmly, "It would be best if you never hit him in that arm again."

"I didn't hit him that hard." Kyou reacted to being chastised by the doctor, but that only made it worse.

"Let me be more clear about this." the doctor said as he took off his glasses and looked levelly into Kyou's eyes. His voice was quite stern as he told her, "It would be best if you never hit him in that arm again… for the rest of his life."

Kyou said nothing but shuddered from the rebuke.

"Doctor, she really didn't hit me that hard. I've had much worse than that." Tomoya once again tried to keep the conversation from sounding too dire.

"In the future, you should avoid any injury to that arm, as much as possible." the doctor said seriously, "That shoulder injury that you got back in high school… I'm afraid it's causing problems."

"What kind of problems?" Tomoya asked as he started putting on his shirt.

"You have the early signs of degenerative joint disease. You don't have it everywhere, so it's not systemic. But, the shoulder where you had that old injury… it is certainly showing the signs." the doctor replied.

"What can we do?" Kyou asked as she gently took Tomoya's hand.

"Listen…" the doctor took a deep breath and told them, "you were recommended to me by a talented surgeon who I greatly admire. One of the things he told me was that you could take the truth. and you didn't much care for the sugar coating."

"That's true." Tomoya replied and Kyou nodded her head in agreement.

"In that case, I'll dispense with the hopeful blathering and be blunt. Left untreated, this condition will get worse over time. It will be gradual at first, but the pain will eventually become unbearable. I don't know how long that will be… maybe a year, or maybe fifty years." the doctor stopped to let that sink in.

"You said _untreated_ … so there is a treatment?" Kyou asked hopefully.

"There is… but all it can really do is put off the eventuality. It is a lot of work, it is expensive, and it doesn't have the best track record for results. Eventually, the only treatment that will mean anything will be pain control therapy."

Kyou shook from the news. She had always known of Tomoya's injury, but it had always been something in the past. But now… now when she thought the only worry in their future was their search for Kotomi…

"How bad?" Tomoya asked. Both the doctor and Kyou knew he was talking about the pain that would come.

"For some patients, the pain becomes so unbearable, they choose to have their arm amputated." the doctor said.

"Ah!" Kyou cried out. It was only now becoming real to her how bad his injury could become.

"That isn't the worst." the doctor said softly, "Some patients, who had exhausted the limits of what therapy and medication could do form them – they couldn't take the pain any more and… ended their own lives.

"No!" Kyou grabbed onto Tomoya's arm, then realized what she was doing and quickly let go. "Sorry!"

"It should be okay if you hold his arm or his hand." the doctor said with a grim smile, "But impacts, sudden movements, and carrying anything heavier than a magazine, should all be avoided from now on."

"Isn't there some kind of surgery that could fix this?" Tomoya asked.

"I'm afraid not." the doctor said simply.

"It doesn't have to be here. We could go to Thailand, or America, or… wherever we need to go!" Kyou insisted.

"Please understand, this is my field and I know… there is no place in the world where you can find a cure for this." the doctor said firmly, but with compassionate sadness, "I'm sorry."

.

 **Sunday evening, April 24 – Ichinose residence**

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since the visit to the doctor and Kyou had tried everything. She asked her sister to see if she knew of any developmental or even experimental solutions to Tomoya's degenerating shoulder. Kyou had done her own research both over the internet and using the resources available to her at her university. So far, the efforts had not yielded any fruit, but she was still hopeful… or tried to be.

Tomoya didn't seem to be as distraught as his wife. From everyone's perspective, his only admission that there was anything wrong was to ask Ryou to recommend a good therapy center and diligently attend his scheduled sessions. Some people thought he didn't understand how serious it was, but those that knew him could tell… his facade was there to keep his friends and family from getting too depressed about something that couldn't be helped.

Taking a cue from him, his closest friends also did their best to go about their normal lives. Youhei didn't clap him on that shoulder any more. Kyou didn't hit him in that arm any more. No-one asked him to lift or move anything any more. A few times when one of the children wanted to be picked up, there was a brief flash of sadness in his face when Kyou, or Yuki, or Sugisaka would swoop in and pick up the child. But for the most part, everyone went about their daily lives and continued to hope that someone would come up with some good news.

.

Kyou was at the dining table with her books and her laptop spread out everywhere. Yuki stood behind her and watched her for several minutes as she worked diligently. At first, Yuki was amazed at Kyou's study skills. She had books on several different courses open, as well as the next week's lesson plans for the classes she was teaching, and a few of the teacher evaluations that needed to be filled out. Kyou would be working on one thing for a while, then skip to another as smoothly and easily as one might swivel a faucet to fill one sink, and then the other. But the more Yuki looked, the more she realized that her senpai had a few issues with her system.

"Kyou-sensei, I don't think that's going to work." Yuki pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Kyou asked dryly.

"I was just looking over your lesson plan for next week." Yuki could sense Kyou's stress level and tried to be as inoffensive as possible.

"Stop dodging. If you have a criticism, let's hear it." Kyou demanded.

"All right then… I don't think third and fourth graders are going to understand Piaget's concept of a fixed developmental sequence either as an educational model or as a social construct." Yuki reached over Kyou's shoulder and pointed out where she had put that into her lesson plan.

"Oh!" Kyou was genuinely surprised to see that text there and reached for her eraser.

"Nor do I think you can fill out the 'comprehensive notes' portion of my teacher evaluation by putting a silver star sticker there." Yuki added.

"Huh?" Kyou's head swiveled to the other notebook that was open and was horrified to see that Yuki wasn't joking about that either. She dropped the eraser and pencil she had been holding. Her hands fell into her lap and her shoulders slumped.

Yuki watched Kyou's head fall forward and her shoulders start shaking. She knew that her senpai had been holding too much inside, working too hard, and not getting enough sleep. That Kyou was having a little break down didn't surprise Yuki nearly as much as the fact that it had taken so long for it to happen. She put her hands on Kyou's shaking shoulders and started massaging the tired muscles there. "It's okay to let it all out now. The kids are all in bed. I'm the only one around."

"What makes you think… it's okay for me to cry… in front of you?" Kyou said through her restrained sobs.

"Really? Kyou-chan, don't forget that I've seen you happy and sad, angry and excited. I've even seen you naked in that big bath upstairs. The question you should ask yourself is – why _shouldn't_ you be able to be your true self in front of me?" Yuki countered.

"Yukiiii!" Kyou bawled after quickly dropping all pretense. "I don't want him to lose his arm! I don't want him to be in terrible pain! I don't want him to never be able to lift his children up again! This… this is all so unfair!"

"I know." Yuki said as she bent over and wrapped her arms around her distraught senpai and sister-in-law, "It's not fair to you. It's not fair to the children. And, it's not fair to Tomoya. But..." _I still have hope, and you should too._ ...was what she was going to say before Tomoya's voice cut in.

"Sometimes… sometimes this world isn't fair. But what can I do, but deal with it?" a deep, brooding voice said from the doorway.

Both Kyou and Yuki turned towards the entryway at the sound of his voice.

"Tomoya, that's not what I was going to say!" Yuki said emphatically, "You have to stay positive! You have to..." Yuki was interrupted again, but this time by Kyou.

"This world isn't fair… " Kyou's head came up and her shoulders stopped shaking. Then she stood and though her face was tear-stained, her voice was ablaze with excitement, "This world isn't _fair_! That's what you meant… and it's _true_ , but it isn't _right_!"

"Huh?" Tomoya hadn't been in a good mood. The therapy had been cruelly painful and when he got home to see his family depressed because of him, it gave him a strong desire to just turn around and leave. But the way Kyou was acting now… he wondered if she had snapped.

" _This_ world isn't fair. _T_ _HIS_ world isn't fair!" Kyou was practically shouting, but her excitement seemed to only grow.

"I don't understand how changing the emphasis makes any difference?" Tomoya could see that Kyou's excitement seemed to be reaching a fever pitch and he was starting to worry about her mental state.

"Of course you don't. You weren't there. Where is my phone?" Kyou turned back to the table and rifled through her text books and notebooks until she found it.

"Who are you calling at this hour?" Tomoya asked, but Kyou just held up a finger for him to wait as she mashed the icon to call her sister.

"Onee-chan? Do you know what time it is?" Ryou sounded sleepy as she responded to Kyou's call.

" _T_ _HIS_ world isn't fair, but Ryou… you were with me! You were there on another world with me that day when I got to meet another me. Do you remember?" Kyou sounded excited, and her excitement was doing more to wake up her sister than the bedside light.

"Yes Onee-chan, I remember." Ryou replied and felt herself getting caught up in her sister's excitement.

"Do you remember what they told us about the Tomoya on that world?" Kyou asked.

"He was playing basketball for Japan's Olympic team, but what does that… OH!" Ryou suddenly understood what her sister was thinking and the idea made her light headed.

"Can it work?" Kyou pleaded with her sister for a fair assessment. She would understand if Ryou thought it implausible, but it was the first thing that had given her any hope in a long while. "Please Ryou… can it work?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We would have to let their medical professionals examine Tomoya and trust in their findings. But…" Ryou considered not telling her sister the rest of her thoughts since it would crush her if it turned out not to work.

"But what? Tell me Ryou, please!" Kyou begged.

"I was just thinking that, the fact that it has already worked once in their world, and the patient is almost exactly the same… makes me believe that it is certainly possible that it will work." Ryou finished.

"What do you mean that he's almost the same. He is exactly the same!" Kyou objected to this little deviation between what she had already been thinking and what her sister had said.

"No Kyou. Our Tomoya will be older at the time of the corrective surgery. The condition of his degenerative joint disease will be more advanced. For these reasons, you shouldn't assume that this will absolutely work."

"Yes… you're right. I understand." Kyou's elation came crashing down when Ryou pointed out the flaws in her hopeful plan.

"But, Onee-chan… I do believe it is Tomoya-kun's best chance. Were you the one that figured this out?" Ryou asked.

"Yes… it came to me just now." Kyou felt a little better when Ryou said it was Tomoya's best chance.

"You did good Onee-chan." Ryou told her older sister, "I like to think that, as a doctor, I have become pretty good at thinking _out of the box_ , but you… Onee-chan, you were thinking _out of the universe_ to come up with that idea."

"Ryou..." Kyou put her hand over her face and groaned, "That was… incredibly corny. But thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"Well…" Tomoya knew he couldn't say anything that might put a damper on Kyou's excitement. Besides, he really didn't want to. The idea of having his arm fixed and never having to do this painful therapy again, was very enticing. Smiling in agreement with his wife's brilliant idea, he said, "It looks like we need to make a call."

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **Randel Randoseru** : The traditional backpack used by grade school children in Japan.

 **Shin-taishin** : Building codes established to make structures more resilient to earthquakes.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Plea for Tomoya

**Monday afternoon, April 25 - The Crossroads Bar**

* * *

Tomoyo and Isamu waited at the bar, and watched as groups of very tough looking women trickled in and took the stairs up to the second floor.

There were a number of tough looking men on the first floor, but they ignored the gangster jacketed women for the most part. It did pique their interest that there seemed to be more than one group gathering in the big upstairs room. Some of them wondered if there was going to be a showdown, but they hadn't heard any shouts or the sounds of bodies hitting the floor above them… yet.

Tomoyo checked her watch once more and nodded to Isamu.

"Will I need a clean-up crew?" the bartender asked as the couple got up from their seats.

"No." Isamu replied, but then thought about some of the personalities that they were about to be dealing with, "Errr… probably not."

"Right… just try not to break the place." the old man said.

Isamu nodded, then followed after Tomoyo who was already at the dark, narrow, stairs. At the base of the stairs, he could hear a jumbled multitude of conversations. There was some laughter and some taunting anger, but it was all quiet when he got to the top of the stairs.

"It looks like you got their attention." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Baka, they're not looking at me." Isamu chuckled as he looked around the room and took in the complex mood. Everyone here knew Tomoyo… or at least _knew of_ her. Some regarded her with admiration, others with suspicion, or even hatred. But they all knew who she was. The silenced conversations was in deference to her, but it wouldn't last forever.

"So, what did you want us all here for, _administrator_?" a voice called out. The last word was said as if the word itself was an insulting slur and directed at Tomoyo's current position as a representative of the local government.

"There are more of you here than I had expected." Tomoyo commented as if she hadn't heard the insulting question. Turning to Isamu, she asked, "I thought there were only about twenty working construction with you now?"

"Hey, don't ignore us!" the same voice demanded, but this time Tomoyo's attention riveted onto the angry voice and the stare she gave was not congenial. The woman backtracked her ire and explained, "So the great Sakagami-san want's to have a talk with us low-lifes. That kinda thing doesn't happen every day, so we got curious. Is that a crime?"

"It is not a crime, but it isn't useful either. So, if you are just here to see me, you've done that and you can leave now." Tomoyo watched to see if any of them moved.

"Those of you that have started working some construction jobs with me and the rest of my friends… you look like you're ready for something different in your life. Some of you want something stable, others are unsure. It's like you want something stable too, but you're not yet ready to give up on the exciting stuff.

Some of the women made a _tsk_ sound and turned away, but others nodded in agreement with what Isamu was saying.

"What Sakagami Tomoyo is about to offer is for the ones that want something different, but still want something exciting. Please keep that in mind." Isamu finished up and stepped away for Tomoyo to continue with her presentation.

"What I have to offer involves something that is as important as it is dangerous." Tomoyo said in an apologetic tone. She knew from the example of The Boys that many in this group would ignore their own common sense and survival instinct in order to do something exciting.

"Dangerous?" "How dangerous?" several voices laughed at the suggestion that they would be afraid of a little danger.

"This will be the most dangerous thing you will ever do. In fact, I will not accept anyone that has someone that depends on them… like a child." Tomoyo told them flatly.

The silence returned to the room from Tomoyo's chilly description. But, once again someone eventually found their voice.

"What kind of important thing can _we_ do? We're just a bunch of local gangstas."

"Important?" Isamu decided to field this one, but first he had to ask, "How many of you know me?"

A few signed or nodded that they knew him, but they seemed to be the older members in the room.

"I'm not surprised that it is so few. I haven't been active for a while. I used to run with Miyazawa Kazuto, but I gave that up and started working construction projects. I am still doing some construction work, but now I'm mostly working for Tomoyo on a… special project."

"Oho, you're sounding pretty familiar with Sakagami-sama for a construction worker." one of the women chided.

"We are engaged to be married." Tomoyo stated as an answer to Isamu's observed familiarity.

"WHAT!" virtually everyone in the room was surprised to hear this. Tomoyo's personal war against thugs and gangsters was legendary, and since this guy said he used to be a thug… And, at another level, there was a blow to their psyche. As radical and anti-norm most of them wanted to be, there was still the dream. Finding a soul-mate, settling down and having beautiful children. Few of them still believed in the dream, or that they would ever be able to attain such fortune. And here before them was a legendary vigilante… engaged to a former thug.

"In truth, I rarely call her by her name. To those of us on the team, she is _The Boss_." Isamu explained, "And if you decide to join us, that's what you will call her too."

"Boss huh? So you've got some kind of operation from within the government?" one of the women sounded suspicious and yet there was admiration as well.

"I do, but it is a completely legitimate operation. In fact, the people on the team are not called thugs or gangsters any more. They are explorers and heroes." Tomoyo said proudly.

"Heroes? What kinda load are you shoveling?" another woman asked derisively.

"There is a residence in this town that belongs to an amazing scientist. She discovered a way to open tunnels to other worlds. We open these tunnels once a month and send a four man… four _person_ team to explore. They are usually gone for only a day, and then… if all went well, we get them back." Tomoyo could see that her audience was stunned with what she was telling them. "While they are gone, they are alone, they are cut off from this world. They have to face the dangers of these unexplored worlds on their own, and with whatever resources they take with them."

"That's insane!" someone cried out.

"I think so too, but it is my task to prepare these exploration teams." Tomoyo agreed.

"No, I mean… this story is total bullshit! Do you really expect me to take this fantasy seriously?"

"It's not bullshit! I went to one of the demonstrations in the park last year. There was a countdown, a rush of lights, and then the four guys were gone. I saw it myself." one of the biker girls insisted.

"So what! They did a magic trick in the park. Just cause you're the kind of idiot that falls for something like that doesn't mean…"

The sentence didn't complete since several of the bikers stood up to face off with several of the gangster girls. Chairs and benches scraped across wooden floors as people started to get out of the way or choose sides.

"I have gone to one of those worlds… personally." Tomoyo said slowly and precisely, "I met myself there, so I know it wasn't a trick."

"So you say, but…" the thug girl started to refute.

"Are you calling Sakagami Tomoyo a liar?" Isamu bellowed not just at the obstinate woman, but at anyone in the room that was still in doubt.

Once again, benches and chairs scraped the floor as the room opened up between the now very frightened woman and Tomoyo. But this time, it seemed that she was standing alone. The previously supportive members of her gang had also stepped aside. When she looked to them for help, they shook their heads or looked away.

"If you called her a liar, it's personal between you and her. We're not involved." they said as an excuse for not having to go up against _the legend_.

"I am certain that I was not tricked or misled in any way." Tomoyo offered the woman a lifeline and was glad when she took it.

"Well, if Sakagami-sama was certain, then… it can't be helped. Whether it sounds like fantasy or not, I will not deny it."

With the crisis averted, the chairs and benches started to get pushed back to their places, but Isamu stopped them.

"Before you take your seats again, I would like to ask all of you a few questions." Isamu waited until they were all paying attention before he started into his elimination questionnaire, "If you have anyone that relies on you for support, whether financial or otherwise, please sit down."

About a fifth of the women in the room sat down, but Isamu had expected more.

"I'm not just talking about children. It could be invalid elders or siblings that you take care of." Isamu gave further explanation.

Several more women sat down then.

"If you prefer to work alone and have no interest in working with a team, please sit down." Isamu said next and watched as a few more sat down.

"If you don't want to go through some seriously hard training, please sit down." Isamu asked, but this time, hardly anyone moved.

"What kind of training?" one of the still-standing bikers asked.

"All kinds. You will learn survival training from professional trainers, technology training from people that work on the Ichinose Project, and Tomoyo will personally teach you how to fight." Isamu replied.

"I know how to fight." the biker said testily.

"Oh?" Isamu took a step into the open area between the audience and where he and Tomoyo had been standing and called to the girl, "Come here."

"Excuse me?" the girl replied disdainfully. "You better think about who you're talking to."

"Sorry, I meant to say - Get you weak ass over here you stupid trash girl wearing her big sister's jacket and trying to act cool in front of your betters," Isamu sneered.

"How dare you!" she screamed as she leapt at him. The attack had a lot of energy. There were punches, kicks, knees, and elbows… but they were all blocked or avoided. Isamu could see through the frenzied but uncoordinated attack the way Tomoyo had trained him. He could also see how so much energy without proper form drained the attacker quickly. _Is this what I looked like when Tomoyo started training us? This… this is pathetic. And this poor girl thinks she's doing well?_

"Enough, Isamu. Finish this now. We don't have all day to play around," Tomoyo ordered.

"Yes Boss." Isamu quickly delivered ten rapid slaps to the girl's face until her cheeks were puffy and an angry red color. Then he turned her around and sent her sailing across the room back into her group of friends.

They caught her before she could crash to the floor. Gasping for breath, she spun around and glared at Isamu. She was ready to jump back into the fight, but her friends that had caught her were now holding her back.

"In case you were wondering," Isamu said calmly to the greater audience, "I too thought I could fight when Tomoyo started training me. And, in all honesty, I didn't do any better than you just now."

"Dammit!" one of the women still standing grouched, "I don't like technology and technology don't like me! But ah sure as hell want in on some of that other training!"

"The tech stuff isn't too difficult." Isamu answered that concern and noticed that there were only eight women that remained standing now. "We have a mission tonight. You are all invited to come and watch from the bleachers, but I would like those of you still standing to come with me through the whole process. I want you to see what we do and then… decide if this is something you might want to do."

.

 **Monday almost midnight, April 25 - Ichinose residence**

* * *

Kyou sat at the kitchen table in her home, staring at the ridiculous looking communication device. Three times she had pressed the button to make an outgoing message… but couldn't get the words out at all. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say. She had put an outline together hours ago, but it was despair that kept getting in the way of bringing the written outline into words. Every time she thought about starting the message, the outline became fuzzy with the tears in her eyes.

To try and calm down, Kyou got up from the table and made herself a cup of her favorite relaxing tea. Sitting back down again, she took a few deep breaths and tried once more, "Hello, this is Kyou with a message for Kyou. Tomoya has been diagnosed with a degenerative condition in his shoulder resulting from the earlier injury that prevented him from playing basketball. If he doesn't get it fixed…"

Kyou choked and wiped the tears from her eyes once again, but forged ahead with the message she wanted to get out. "It will be very bad for him. He may lose his arm… or worse. Our medical science has no solution. Please, can I bring him there to get treated? I have to save him! Our next window to come over there will be in four weeks. Midnight, May 24. If this is something that can be done quickly, we can leave up to thirty hours after our arrival. Otherwise, Tomoya would have to stay there for four weeks before another window of opportunity. Please let me know your answer within 24 hours."

No longer able to keep her emotions under control, she finished while sobbing, "Please help me, Kyou!"

Embarrassed by her inability to maintain control of her emotions, she considered erasing the message and trying again, but it wouldn't be any less painful no matter how many times she tried. With the tears blurring the controls too much to see, she hit the send button and let fate - and another Kyou - decide her Tomoya's future.

.

 **Tuesday just after midnight, April 26 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Ichinose Residence**

* * *

" _...Please let me know your answer within 24 hours. Please help me, Kyou!"_

"Oh no, Kyou-chan..." Kotomi shuddered as she listened to the message, covering her face as the tears started to flow at the pain in her friend's voice. Well, not _her_ friend but still… She quickly composed herself and collected the device and carefully laid it in the case she had custom-made for it before closing the lid and heading for her car. On the way, she thought about how Tomoya-kun- well, not _her_ Tomoya-kun, but still… She realized that she was getting too caught up in the details so she shifted her focus to doing what she could for her other-universe friends.

.

 **Tuesday early morning, April 26 - The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Tomoyo and Ryou waited in the pergola with the exploration team. Youhei was out making the rounds through the park with the uniform officers, and Tomoya was back in Tokyo with Kobayashi this time. Beyond defending the project, they were now in closed door meetings with select cabinet members to discuss the Ichinose Project's role in the recent Tohoku incident.

Sometimes, Tomoyo wished she could accompany Tomoya on those jaunts to Tokyo. He was playing a game of high politics now, which was exactly what she had gone to college for. But, she consoled herself with the knowledge that she was making a difference here, in her hometown - which was where her driving motivation to understand government had come from. But still…

"Kyou-sama's message has been sent. Thirty minutes until the gate is open to the new exploration world." Ryota called out. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be going on this expedition, but there was a new role for him this time. At the park-bench like table where he was set up with his laptop, the only other person from the team was Isamu, but he was just drinking coffee and watching over Ryota's shoulder. Across from Ryota were a few members of the tech team that he had come to know rather well. But gathered around him were eight new faces in the tent.

Some of them had been bikers, and some had been in a local gang, but they were all women and they were all feeling uncomfortable in bright colored tracksuits now. Tomoyo had explained that their missions were out in the public, so there could be reporters or unfriendly politicians out there… waiting to find a reason to cast aspersions on the program. More than one of the women considered this but still wondered, _I get that, but do these things have to be so sickeningly colorful?_

"If I hafta do what he's doin, thars no way ah can join this team." the woman who had previously admitted her own incompatibility with technology groaned.

"Actually, Ryota is the only one of us that has these skills. We're not looking for all of you to be as good at it as him. But if any of you have a taste for it, we would obviously like to have someone to back him up." Isamu said quietly over his coffee.

"Not it!" the woman said happily and backed away from the rest of the group.

"I… might want to have a go at this." one of the biker girls said timidly.

"Me too." one of the gangster girls added more aggressively while staring down the biker girl who had spoken up first.

"All right, if you'll step over here, we'll show you the equipment we take with us." Isamu said as he led the girls over to the next table where their tool boxes were opened up and on display.

Tomoyo sat down next to Ryota while Isamu was going over all the gear with the visiting girls. She watched him demonstrating and explaining for a while, but eventually turned her attention to Ryota. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes, Boss. All the accelerators took the uploads perfectly." Ryota replied. He had known this would happen. Tomoyo would always ask that question whenever Isamu was going on the mission. A wry smile formed on his lips as he thought of a question he wasn't willing to ask out loud, _Playing favorites much, Boss?_

.

 **Tuesday early morning, April 26 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Okazaki Apartment**

* * *

It wasn't long before the apartment where the Okazakis lived came into view. Kotomi quickly got out of the car and grabbed up the case containing the communication device before hurrying up to knock on her dear friends' door.

It took a while, but she finally heard a tired voice from the other side of the door; _"Just a minute, please."_ A minute later the door opened, and the familiar face that always made the scientist's heart skip a beat appeared. "Kotomi-chan?" Tomoya yawned behind a hand. "What're you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Not precisely," Kotomi admitted, "but I do know that it is past midnight. I apologize for coming to your home so late at night, but I must speak with Kyou-chan about a very important matter."

"What the hell's so import-you know what? Never mind," he grumbled as he stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thank you," she said, then winced. "Oh dear; I hope I did not wake little Ryu-kun."

"Kyou's feeding the little rascal right now," Tomoya grunted as he made his way to the kitchen. "Can I make you some tea? After I wash my face, I mean?"

"If it would not be an imposition," she replied as she sat down by the kotatsu where she usually sat when visiting.

Tomoya allowed himself an impish smile as he narrowed his eyes at his old friend. "Watch your mouth, please; you're a guest."

"I...do not understand," she said, eyes wide.

"Never mind," he chuckled as he turned back to the kitchen. "I was trying to tease you."

"Ah. I see," Kotomi replied, not understanding her friend one bit. "Could...Could I talk with Kyou-chan first?" In the midst of their banter she had nearly forgotten her reason for visiting in the first place. "I have something she needs to hear."

Tomoya yawned behind one hand and raised the index finger of the other as he made his way into the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

A minute or so later he returned with Kyou behind him. "Kotomi, what are you doing here?" she asked with a half-concerned, half-annoyed expression. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"She knows," Tomoya said as he held up a hand in an effort to avoid a repeat of his own conversation with the genius.

"Well, you're here," the new mother said as she carefully lowered herself into her place at the kotatsu. "What's up?"

Kotomi glanced between her friends nervously before speaking. "I am sorry if I have disturbed you, particularly little Ryu-kun, but…" She glanced between them again. "...I...you...Kyou-chan, you have a...message," she finally managed to say as she patted the case next to her.

"Hey, that's your phone-gizmo, isn't it?" Tomoya asked as he sleepily gestured toward the black case. "And Kyou got a call?"

"That is correct," Kotomi replied shakily as the memory of the message returned. "I would not have come so late but…" She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, causing her friends to exchange a worried look.

"Well...you're here, so let's hear it," Kyou decided.

Tomoya started to his feet. "I'll head back to bed since it doesn't sound like this is any of my business."

"It is...in a manner of speaking."

Tomoya half-turned back at his friend's words. Something about her tone… "What do you mean 'in a manner of speaking'?"

"Sit down, Tomoya," Kyou ordered, though not in a demanding tone. "Whatever she meant, it sounds like you need to hear this, too."

"Um, sure," he replied, starting to feel anxious. He sat back down as Kotomi set up the communicator. "Whenever you're ready, I guess."

She nodded absently as she continued to set up the gold-colored device. She reached out to press the playback button but paused. "Be advised; the sender is...quite emotional. It took me several minutes to recover."

"Tomoya, get the tissues, would you?" Kyou requested as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Yeah...sure," he replied as he noticed the same thing. "Be right back."

Once everything had been set up, tissues and all, Kotomi nodded once before pressing the playback button.

" _Hello, this is Kyou with a message for Kyou. Tomoya has been diagnosed with a degenerative condition in his shoulder resulting from the earlier injury that prevented him from playing basketball. If he doesn't get it fixed…"_

"Oh my god…" Tomoya breathed as the message played.

"You said it…" Kyou agreed.

The voice they heard was desperate, in anguish. It was the voice of a woman whose heart was being slowly torn from her chest. As they continued to listen, Tomoya put his arm around his wife as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the flow of tears.

Everyone's eyes were noticeably moist as the recording ended. "We've gotta help him," Tomoya declared, acutely aware that the other Tomoya's situation could have been his own a few years down the road.

"Y-Yeah…" Kyou sniffed, blotting her eyes with another tissue. "But..." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "...what are _we_ supposed to do about it?" She gestured helplessly at the orb. "It's not like _we_ could fix his shoulder."

"What about the surgery that fixed mine?" Tomoya suggested, starting to sound desperate as he rotated his arm at the shoulder several times. "If it worked on me, it would work on him, right?"

"But Tomoya…" Kyou said with a look of sadness and compassion, "...what are we supposed to tell the doctors when they see you wheeled into the operating room...again?"

"Damn," he grunted, scratching roughly at his head. "I never thought of that."

"It _is_ rather late…" Kotomi noted, trying to be comforting.

Kyou ran her fingers through her own hair before focusing her gaze on it. "I think, for now, we're just gonna have to sleep on it." She shifted her gaze to her former rival. "Hey, Kotomi; could we get a copy of that message, like on a pen drive or something? I wanna record a reply, but I don't want to lose...her message." Even after looking into Kotomi's machine, she still had a hard time with the idea of other 'Kyous' out there, but her discomfort did nothing to diminish her compassion toward her alternate self.

Kotomi reached into the case again, this time pulling out a short, narrow cable. "I have made the communicator USB-compatible. If your computer has the appropriate port then I should be able to export the message in an appropriate format."

"Guess I'll fire up the PC," Tomoya grunted as he got to his feet.

It didn't take long for the file to copy, and Kyou found herself in an oddly familiar situation; namely, trying to comfort her alternate self. "The things I get myself into.." she groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair again.

"We could wait until later this morning," Kotomi suggested helpfully.

"No, I gotta do this or I won't get _any_ sleep," Kyou grunted.

"Ryu keeps you up enough as it is," Tomoya noted sympathetically.

"No kidding."

"The… We may record whenever you are ready," Kotomi said, unsure of how to respond to her friends' dialogue...or even _if_ she needed to respond.

Kyou drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly, feeling it cleanse the stress away...or, at least as much as it could. "Go for it." The button was pressed and: "Hey, Kyou-chan. I got your message and I'm really sorry that we couldn't meet again under better, um...circumstances. Since I'm recording this at almost one in the morning there's not a lot I can do right now. For now I just wanted to let you know that I got your message." she sighed heavily. "Look...I'll do what I can, but I can't promise anything right now...other than that I'll do what I can," she finished with a self-conscious chuckle. After thinking for a moment longer she added, "Love you, girl. Hang in there, and I'll get you an answer as soon as I can." She then nodded to Kotomi, who pressed the button to stop the recording and send it to the other world.

"That was awesome, babe," Tomoya said as he wrapped an arm around his wife again. "I think that'll help her feel better...at least a little."

"It will," Kyou said quietly, then looked over at her husband. "I would know, right?"

He chuckled awkwardly as he gently bopped himself on the head. "Yeah, I guess you would, wouldn't you?"

Kyou smiled up at him before turning her attention to their guest. "Thanks for sharing this, Kotomi. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but Musclehead here and I really need to get to bed; Ryu will be waking up in about a couple of hours to demand another night snack."

"Night snack…?" Kotomi looked puzzled for a moment before her eyes widened. "Ah! Yes, I believe I understand. I shall take my leave, then." She packed up the communicator and cable, and after locking the case she headed toward the door. "Thank you for your time: I am certain that Kyou-chan is eager to hear a positive response."

"I'll see about talking to Daddy in the morning," Kyou yawned as she followed her friend. "Not sure how I'm going to explain this, though; another Tomoya?"

"Like you said; talk to Dad in the morning," Tomoya agreed as he followed as well. "We'll figure it out."

After seeing their friend off, the Okazakis headed to their room and worried themselves to sleep.

.

 **Thursday morning, October 8, 2009 - New Exploration World  
The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Isamu had a bad feeling from the moment they had arrived. Sure, it was a school day, and a work day… but the park seemed well groomed and yet deserted. The sensor-ball had given them the correct date and time, and had verified that the park was clear, but that was as much as it could do on its own.

"C'mon, let's head for the Furukawa Bakery and see if we can figure out what's going on." Isamu called out to the others. He figured they must have felt the same uneasiness that he did, since they were so quiet. Mikio, Takeo, and Takeshi were all usually quite talkative… but not this time.

The bakery was there, as they expected. But the steel shutters were closed over the front entrance and there were shutters over the windows on the second floor as well. Mikio banged on the steel shutters for a while, but it didn't seem that anyone was in the house.

"Okay, this is officially weird." Isamu said after several minutes of no answer from the familiar bakery. He checked the sign on the building several times to see if there was a mistake. But the name was right and the sign didn't look old or in disrepair.

"It's weirder than you think." Takeshi said from where he stood in the middle of the street, "All the doors and windows down the block are also closed and shuttered."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mikio was starting to feel spooked. His fear of the supernatural was starting to kick in and he thought he heard noises… like a car engine.

Just then, a police car came around the corner and headed straight for them.

"Crap, we're boned!" Takeo considered running across the street into the park, but it wasn't that big a park and they would never be able to explain why they ran when they saw cops.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Don't you know where you're supposed to be?" the officer in the car bellowed at them as he came to an abrupt stop.

"We're supposed to be here. The guy with our work order hasn't shown up yet." Isamu tried the _workers waiting for the foreman_ gambit. But just in case, he had his ball peen hammer in his hand, behind his back.

"Crap, what was the name of your boss?" the cop asked as he picked up his radio.

"I dunno. We're contractors. The foreman changes just about every day."

"Forty-four to base. I've got four contractors waiting for a boss. You got anyone looking for some lost workers?" the cop said into his microphone.

"Forty-four, nope… we don't have… waitaminit." there was silence from the person on the other end of the radio for almost a minute and all four of the explorers wondered if they had been found out. But the message that finally came back didn't sound like anyone had figured out anything just yet, "If they have hammers or pipe wrenches, get them over to number seventeen sluice gate. It's not opening remotely and if that thing is stuck closed when the storm hits…"

"Yeah, I got it." the cop replied then turned to Isamu, Can you guys handle it?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. Just tell us where it is and we'll take care of it." Isamu said confidently.

"There's no time for that. Jump in the car, I'll get you there." the cop countered.

"Oh… okay." Isamu turned to the other three and they had the same look of trepidation about getting into a police car. "Let's go, fellas."

Fortunately, no-one said _yes boss_ this time.

.

 **Tuesday late morning, April 26 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Hikaritana Hospital**

* * *

"Ah, sweetheart!" Fujibayashi Ryu exclaimed as he exchanged a hug with his daughter. "It's been so long since you last visited!"

"It's been two days, Dad," Kyou chuckled as he released her. "Tomoya's fine, little Ryu's fine, I'm fine but a little tired, and I...need to ask a favor."

"A favor?" he repeated as he sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and motioned for her to do the same. "Is everything okay? Do you need money?"

Kyou puffed a sigh that caused her bangs to flap. "Would...Would your guys be able to do the surgery again? The one that fixed Tomoya's shoulder?"

"Of course," Ryu replied with a confused expression. "It's still in the testing phases, but yes. Why?"

"Would you be able to fix Tomoya's shoulder again if he needed it?" she asked as she averted her gaze.

The Fujibayashi patriarch's face paled at her question. "Is my son _really_ 'fine', Kyou?"

She fidgeted in her seat. "Yes...and no."

"What do you mean?"

Kyou sighed again; she'd given a lot of thought to what she wanted to say to her father, but to actually be sitting before the man and trying to speak… "Okay. You know how Kotomi's been working on a thingy that lets us look into other possibilities?"

"Yes, you've told me about that." He _had_ met his daughter's unusually brilliant friend and had learned a little bit about her work, and anyone who watched the news knew about her parents and their work involving string theory. "I still have a hard time with the idea but yes, you've told me about it. What does this have to do with Tomoya?"

Kyou started knotting her fingers repeatedly. "Well, I've told you that in the other possibilities there's other 'mes', right?"

"You have, yes."

"And other Kotomis, right?"

Her father gestured to several stacks of papers on his desk. "Sweetheart, I don't mean to be rude, but I have an unusually full desk today, so if you could get to...the...wait a minute...other Ichinoses…" His eyes widened. "Are you saying there are other Tomoyas, and one needs the same surgery as...well, Tomoya?"

Kyou nodded solemnly. "It's a long story, but Kotomi and I were contacted by people from one of those universes. Their Kotomi had gone missing and needed Kotomi - _our_ Kotomi, I mean - to help find her."

"I'm starting to get lost in all this," Ryu said, waving his hands, "but if I understand correctly; a man exactly like my son has a similar injury and needs help?"

"Right," Kyou confirmed. "Only his is worse, or getting worse. Some kind of degenerative thing. I could have you listen to the message if you wanted, but it's from...well, it's from my other self, and she sounded pretty desperate, and…" She gave her dad a meaningful look, hoping he'd get the implications.

Fortunately, he did. "Yes, I see what you mean; even if she is not you, simply hearing your distressed voice would be enough to…." He pursed his lips as he trailed off, and Kyou could tell that he was trying to not imagine the situation; the very thought of either of his precious daughters in distress would nearly be enough to send the elder Fujibayashi over the proverbial edge. "Well..." he started again, trying to distract himself from the more emotional aspect of the exchange, "...we _do_ have several surgical teams that could perform the procedure, so we could have one that didn't perform the operation on Tomoya to perform it on...Tomoya…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm starting to feel like I've been dropped into an episode of Star Trek."

"I know what you mean," Kyou giggled. "When Kenta and the other guys from there showed us all their weird tech, I felt pretty overwhelmed."

Ryu moved from the chair to his seat behind his desk, which told Kyou that he was shifting from the personal to the professional. "We can do the surgery, but he'll still need to be examined and assessed beforehand by the surgery team. When could he come in for that?"

Kyou hadn't expected that particular question just yet but knew the answer. "12 AM on May 24th." At his look of surprise she quickly added, "That's what Kyou-chan told me in her message; May 24th, 12 AM."

"'Kyou-chan'? Is that what you call this other ..." He briefly waved his hands around. "...you?"

"It's another long story but yes, and it's by her request," Kyou replied.

"If he has a way to get over here and can stay for several weeks, then I should be able to make this happen," Ryu announced. "This is actually good timing, really; we've been needing more opportunities to test the procedure."

"Wait a minute...several _weeks_?" Kyou asked, then remembered… "Right…'cause it's not just the surgery."

"Correct," her father confirmed. "You remember how long it took Tomoya to recover. He needed more than just bed rest; he needed tissue stimulation, heavily regulated exercise, and all under observation."

"Couldn't they do that on their side, though?" Kyou suggested.

He spread his hands. "If they could do that over there, then why couldn't they do the surgery themselves?"

"Ouch, good point."

"Besides, this is also about medical integrity; my professionals need to be able to see their work through to the end," he added.

"Understood," she said sadly, seeing the possibility starting to slip away.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as he appeared to study his daughter. Finally, he spoke: "Sweetheart, I will do everything I can to make it so this...this...so this other Tomoya can get the care he needs. But we will have to be very careful about this. Were word to get out about visitors from other realities…"

"But they wouldn't be seen as some kind of invading army or anything, would they?" Kyou protested. "They're _us_."

"Granted, but what kind of 'us'?" her father countered. "What moral path did they take? Are they like us, or are they from a morally inverted society, like 'Mirror, Mirror'?"

Kyou didn't know to what exactly her dad was referring, but she got the idea. "All right, I guess I'm biased since I've met them already, but I could see how others might worry."

"Like our government," he pointed out. "That's why we would need to be _very_ careful with this. I'd already be sticking my neck out with this; I would not want it cut off by some overzealous and ambitious bureaucrat."

"Understood, Daddy," she sighed as she felt the weight of her request settling onto her shoulders. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for you."

"I'll admit that this will be a challenge," he said as he rose from his seat and started back to the front of his desk, "but part of me looks forward to it. A little cloak-and-dagger, eh?" He smiled as he rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "That puts a little fire in my blood!"

"Dad…" Kyou chuckled.

"All right," he said, giving her shoulder several squeezes. "For now, tell your...self...that we will do everything that we can to help her Tomoya, but that we will need them to figure out how to...blend in," he finished with a sly smile.

"Got it, Dad," she replied with a smile of her own. "And thanks."

.

 **Thursday noon, October 8, 2009 - New Exploration World  
The hills at the outskirts of town**

* * *

After a harrowing drive that seemed to last forever, the four men staggered out of the police car and tried to remain standing. The cop's driving was… thrilling, to say the least.

"Sorry I can't give you a ride back, but there's still quite a bit to do before the storm hits. And don't you take any chances either! Even if you can't get that sluice gate open, high tail it out of that ravine as soon as it starts raining. I don't want to have to fish you boys out of the river after this blows over."

"Yes sir!" Isamu smiled and waved until the police car had gone around the bend.

"What the hell is going on? What's all this about a storm?" Mikio exclaimed.

"Baka!" Takeo pointed at Mikio's tool box and yelled, "You're the one carrying the laptop this time. You tell us!"

"Oh… right." Mikio said as he dropped to his knees and started digging into the lower tray of his toolbox."

"Takeshi, Takeo" Isamu pointed downhill from the road, "You two head down the ravine to see what you can do about that sluice gate."

"Wait… we're really fixin that thing for them?" Takeshi asked.

"You heard the man. Big storm, flooding problems" Isamu reiterated what little they had learned from the cop that had brought them to this rural road on the side of a hill.

" _Their_ problems ain't necessarily _our_ problems!" Takeshi objected.

"Oh? What happens if the flood waters wash out the park?" Isamu countered.

"Hppf." Takeshi turned to look down the hillside and said, "Come on Takeo. Looks like we're sluice gate experts today."

A few minutes after the other two had walked away, Mikio found what he was looking for on the laptop... and it wasn't good, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Isamu asked.

"This afternoon, Japan gets hit by a Category 5 super typhoon." Mikio said as he looked up from the laptop.

"All right, you look around up here for a structure we can hide out in. I'll go down and help the other two with the sluice gate." Isamu called out before he started to move quickly down the hill.

Mikio was about to close the laptop and put it back in his toolbox when he spotted a foreboding entry. That October 2009 typhoon was known to have left three dead, and 150 billion yen in damages.

.

Two hours later, Isamu got a voice message from Mikio. The three of them that had been working on the sluice gate were covered up to their chest in mud, but they had managed to accomplish something.

"What is it Mikio?" Isamu called back.

"I found a safe place, but you guys need to head out of there right now!" Mikio told him urgently.

"Why? Is it a long way away?" Isamu asked, but he motioned for the other two to give up on the other half of the gate and start packing up.

"It's not far. I found a concrete pump house up the hill from where you are now. It's covered by a few trees, but I'll wave you up." Mikio replied.

"Then what's the hurry?" Isamu asked, but he didn't stop putting his tool box back together.

"The sky is black with clouds in the distance and… it's comin' this way fast." Mikio warned.

"Let's move!" Isamu rushed the rest of his packing. It no longer mattered if the tools were all there, or if they had been cleaned first. Torrential rains caused flash floods and those were not to be taken lightly.

.

 **Tuesday afternoon, April 26 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Okazaki Apartment**

* * *

After laying Ryu down for one of his many naps, Kyou headed to the living room and picked up her cell phone from the kotatsu and dialed Kotomi's number.

It didn't take long for the scientist to pick up: _"Hello, this is Ichinose. Good afternoon, Kyou-chan."_

"Hey, Kotomi," Kyou returned. "Listen; is there any way you could bring the communicator over today? I need to make a phone call."

" _A phone call?"_ A brief pause, then: _"Ah, you are utilizing humor to communicate your request, are you not?"_

"Something like that," Kyou replied, trying to not laugh into the phone.

" _I can bring it after I leave work at 6:00 PM, but it is at my home so I will not be able to be at your home until approximately 7:00 PM."_

"That, and you'll need to eat dinner," Kyou noted. "Tell you what; you head home, get it, and bring it here and I'll take care of dinner, 'k?"

" _Oh, that sounds wonderful!"_ Kotomi gushed. _"I may leave even earlier and-"_

"Don't do that!" Kyou panicked; she knew that her old rival was one of the most respected scientists in Japan and could basically make her own schedule, but she also didn't want the genius to push her luck. "Just...seven is fine. We'll plan on seeing you around then, okay?"

" _Very well; I shall update you when I can better determine my arrival time."_

"Sounds good," Kyou replied, her head spinning slightly. "See you later."

.

 **Thursday afternoon, October 8, 2009 - New Exploration World  
The hills at the outskirts of town**

* * *

The rains had started. The drops of water made for a deafening staccato when the bands of heavy rain pounded down onto the metal roof of the small building. But at least it was warm inside. There was no heating system, but the equipment that nearly filled the single room, did seem to generate quite a bit of heat.

"If it wasn't fer all that machinery, this place would be a pretty good hideout." Takeo commented from where he stood by the narrow window and kept his eyes on the water swollen ravine and the road below. There were trees and bushes that hid the building from the road, but not so in the other direction.

"Hah, without the machinery it would be cold in here." Mikio countered. He was sitting on the floor with Isamu, waiting for the rain to pass while they ate their lunch.

"Hey, I found sumpthin!" Takeshi called out as he came back from elsewhere in the old building. He was holding a small transistor radio, which wasn't all that unusual. But this one had a weather band on it. The power cord was badly frayed in a couple of places. It looked like something heavy had been dragged over it. But a little wire splicing and electrical tape later, and the little box was giving them regular reports on the status of the typhoon lashing at the east coast of Honshu and Shikoku.

"Sounds like this storm isn't as powerful as it was supposed to be." Isamu said hopefully. He knew that a little building like this probably couldn't stand up to a Super-Typhoon.

"It's enough to flood that ravine… and it's even comin up over the road now." Takeo replied.

"We should be safe this high up on the hill though." Mikio said.

"From the flood waters… yes. But, if there's enough ran to cause a landslide, we could be in trouble." Isamu cautioned.

"Hey, there's somebody comin up the road." Takeo called out.

"Who would be fool enough to drive on a flooded road out here?" Takeshi wondered.

"Could be that crazy cop." Mikio laughed.

"Not driving… they're on foot." Takeo told them the strange sight he was seeing. Soon Takeshi and Mikio were also clustered around the one small window to see what kind of person would be walking on a flooded road, in a typhoon.

What they saw was not encouraging. One person seemed to be staggering up the road, pursued by several others.

"Boss… this doesn't look good." Mikio said.

"Don't call me boss." Isamu said, but his curiosity was piqued. "What doesn't look good."

"Looks like four of em are gonna catch the one tryin ta get away." Takeo reported what he saw.

"Don't get involved." Isamu ordered, but the idea of an outnumbered person out here, where there would be no witnesses, didn't sit well. Just in case, he asked, "Are any of them cops?"

"No. But the one gettin attacked is a girl." Takeshi said with some surprise.

"You can tell that from here?" Isamu asked.

"Well… her shirt is real wet and I can see her boobs." Takeshi said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, if that ain't a girl, that dude's got some pretty big pecs." Mikio joked.

"Shit, she just collapsed." Takeo hissed.

"All right," Isamu said while rising to his feet, "Takeo, Takeshi, and I will go take out the pursuers. Mikio, you bring her back up here."

"Why do I have to carry her up the hill?" Mikio whined.

"Because you didn't have to work in the mud with that damn sluice gate." Isamu said as he got to the door. Like him, Takeshi and Takeo already had their ball-peen hammers with them and were ready to go. He stopped them and gave his final orders, "No battle-cry. We hit them silently. Break them if you have to, but try not to kill them. Got it?"

"Yes boss." both of them replied.

"Don't-" Isamu was about to give his standard rejection, but considering what he was leading them into, it seemed fitting after all. "Let's go."

.

Tomoyo once told Isamu of an old axiom about warfare: "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy." In this case, his plan was irrelevant before they ever made it to the road. Only a few dozen meters out of the utility shack, Takeshi slipped in the mud and went careening down the hillside.

To his credit, he didn't scream as his body bounced and tumbled down through the mud, bouncing off tree trunks and rocks. So, the sudden arrival of a mass of branches, a few tumbling rocks, and Takeshi's body took the four toughs by complete surprise.

Three of them were knocked down as the debris crashed into them. Two would splash in the water-swelled street for a moment, but they were soon back on their feet. One of them however, was pushed past the edge of the road and into the rushing water of the ravine. His body was gone in moments, but he had at least slowed Takeshi's inertia.

Soaked with water and covered in mud, branches, and leaves, Takeshi looked like some kind of nature spirit as he stood at the edge of the road and faced the three stunned ruffians. He took a moment to look over the three. He didn't recognize any of them, but they were definitely gangsters, or gangster wannabes. They had that characteristic sneer, and they stood there in that lanky yet intimidating way that young thugs think is so cool. But the knives they were wielding looked more like they had come out of someone's kitchen than a good weapon made for fighting.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them yelled angrily at the unwelcome intruder.

"Me?" Takeshi tried to hide the fact that he was hurting pretty bad from the fall down the hill. All the rocks and trees that he had crashed into had taken their toll on his body. But realizing that he had managed to get their attention and seeing Isamu and Takeo sneaking up on the remaining three brought a feral smile to his lips as he replied, "I'm just the distraction."

 _Thump! Thud!_

"What the…"

 _Thump!_

All three of them were down and probably wouldn't be getting back up any time soon. Isamu knelt into the back of one of the fallen thugs and looked around for any other threats. He noticed Takeo was doing the same. Both of them took a moment to snatch the knives away from the fallen punks and throw them into the water filled ravine.

Takeshi looked pretty shaken up and would probably need help getting back up the hill, but Mikio was already halfway back to the machine room. Seeing that there were no other threats, Isamu took a step toward Takeshi, but Takeo stopped him.

"I can handle him." Takeo was already on his way over to his muddy buddy. He handed his hammer off to Isamu and gestured up the hill, "That chick might need medical help."

"Thanks." Isamu took Takeo's hammer and started up the hill after Mikio. It was slow going since everything was muddy now. Several times he almost lost his footing, but finally made it. _How the hell did Mikio handle this while carrying someone?"_

"Boss!" Mikio cried out as soon as the door opened. He didn't wait for the rebuke and urgently told Isamu, "You'd better come quick."

Isamu rounded the corner and saw a horrific sight. In Mikio's lap was Tomoyo, and she was bleeding from several stab wounds in her abdomen. Already, there was a pool of her blood on the concrete floor under Mikio.

"So, Isamu… you're finally going to get your hands dirty, huh?" Tomoyo said hoarsely. A spasm of pain made her cringe for a moment but she still faced him with incandescent hatred in her eyes. "You've come to kill me yourself. You… always said you would."

Isamu dropped to the floor. Even though he could feel the anger coming from the fatally wounded Tomoyo, he reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. "No. I'm not the Isamu you think I am. I love you."

"You lying filth." Tomoyo spat with the little strength she had left. "You always said you would kill me."

"Listen to me!" Isamu insisted, but tried not to move her body too much. He knew that she was in pain and didn't have long to live. She had already lost so much blood that her lips looked pale. "There's no way that I can tell you the story in the time we have left, but please… please believe that I am not _that_ Isamu and that you are among friends now."

"But…" Tomoyo's anger faltered at the earnestness that was coming from the man that all her senses told her was one of the worst villains in this town… and the one that had sworn revenge on her several years ago. And yet, her heart was telling her that what he was saying was no lie.

"Please believe me!" Isamu was holding onto her with both hands and couldn't stop the tears from running down his face.

"Isamu and his gang… killed my little brother… just to get me to come back. I knew it was… a trap." Tomoyo said as she gazed up at the unlikely sight of her sworn enemy crying over her imminent death.

"You were off at college, weren't you?" Isamu asked while he gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"Yes." Tomoyo had a brief smile as she remembered the last several years of collegiate life, but the smile twisted up when a spasm of pain wracked through her injuries.

"Why?" Isamu begged to know, "Why would you come back? If you knew it was a trap, you should have stayed away."

"My brother," Tomoyo closed her eyes and her voice became very quiet, "he was all I had left. I wanted to come back to this town… to make it a better place. But… Isamu and his gang were too strong. I can't fight them any more."

"No. You fought them well. Your last act will be to bring him down. I promise you. You will bring him down and this town will be a better place because of you." Isamu leaned over and kissed her forehead while her body shuddered and twitched in his lap.

"So cold." Tomoyo shivered once and then was still.

Takeshi and Takeo had made it back inside the warmth of the building and watched silently while Isamu held the dead body of this universe's version of his fiance in his arms. He held her and rocked back and forth for several minutes before he was able to think straight again. But, when he did, a plan formed in his mind in an instant.

"There was a table in here, wasn't there?" Isamu asked.

"Yes boss." Mikio replied.

"Bring it over here. I want to put Tomoyo's body on it." Isamu waited until Mikio had shuffled away before asking, "Takeshi, how are you holding up?"

"Ahm okay." Takeshi wanted to ask if Isamu was okay, but he could feel the rage even through his wet clothes.

"Look around and see if you can find a way to turn off this machine. I don't care if you break something. I just want it off," Isamu requested.

"Ah can do that. Ahm good at breakin things." Takeshi smiled as he headed off toward the part of the room that looked like it had some sort of fuse box or controls.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" Takeo asked.

"Keep watch out that window." Isamu told him while he gently lay Tomoyo's body to the side and got up from the floor. I have some confessing to do.

.

Mikio was back with the table and Takeshi had returned to tell Isamu that he could kill the machinery at any time, but they stood silently and watched as Isamu dipped his fingers in the pool of Tomoyo's blood and wrote a message on the concrete block wall.

 _Isamu was here. I killed Sakagami Tomoyo and I killed her little brother too. It felt good. I will kill again. No-one can stop me._ Then he dipped his whole hand into the remaining blood and left a distinct hand-print on the glass of the little window.

"Takeshi." Isamu called to his friend as he stood and read through the message once more.

"Yes boss." Takeshi jerked as he replied. The sound of Isamu's voice had pulled him out of a trance-like state that watching the horrific writing on the wall had put him into.

"Turn it all off now." Isamu said calmly.

"Yes boss." Takeshi turned and shuffled off for the fuse box.

Isamu pushed the table up against the wall where the writing was, and then lifted Tomoyo's lifeless body onto the table. He brushed the dirty, bloody, and muddy blond hair out of her face and bent over to kiss her forehead one last time.

There was a loud metallic shriek and the noise in the room came to a sudden stop just as Isamu gave this universe's Tomoyo a final farewell. "I promise… you _will_ make a difference."

.

The three bodies were gone when they got back down the hill. There was evidence that the flood waters had gotten quite a bit higher before they finally receded, but there was no way to tell if the thugs had left on their own or had been washed away.

Mikio and Isamu took several minutes to try and wash all the blood out of their clothes. It was mostly successful, but now they were walking down the road in wet clothes. But not for long, as luck would have it.

Rounding a bend in the road, they were almost run over by a police car. When the officer got out of the car to see if any of them were injured, they noticed that it was the same one that had given them a ride out to the damaged sluice gate.

"I'm glad to see that you boys are okay. Helluva storm, wasn't it?" he said as a greeting.

"Yeah, hell of a storm." Isamu agreed, sounding exhausted. Then he asked, "Officer, I don't suppose you could give us a ride back to where you picked us up?"

"Sure! Uh, where was that again?" the cop said as he scratched his head.

"The Furukawa Bakery. We have a ride that will meet us there." Isamu replied.

.

It was dark by the time the officer got them back to the park. The ride had been quiet for the most part. The cop seemed like the type that would want to talk a lot, but he had been intent on listening to his police radio during the trip.

As soon as they got to the neighborhood, Mikio keyed the transmission requesting an emergency pickup. By the time they were getting out of the police car, their earbuds were already warning them that it would be ten minutes until pickup.

The officer watched the men run into the park. For a moment, he wondered why they would wait for their ride in the park, but the radio was calling and there were several more stops he would have to make before the day was done.

A few hours later, when his shift was over and he was cleaning up, he found a folded note in the back seat of his patrol car. At first, he thought of discarding it, but the word _murder_ was written on the outside of the note. His eyes opened wider and wider as he read the note that told a tale of a machinery shack, a girl's dead body, and a confession written in blood.

.

* * *

 **Notes**

This is another cooperative effort with the talented and prolific Clannad fanfiction writer, Magnus Prime. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. The collaboration continues in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 - Planning the Things To Come

**Tuesday evening, April 26 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Okazaki Apartment**

* * *

Kyou smiled at the sound of a knock on the door. "Seven-o-clock, right on the dot." She headed to the door with Ryu on her arm and opened the door. "Hey, Kotomi," she greeted as her dear friend came into view.

"Good evening, Kyou-chan," Kotomi greeted from the other side of the entrance. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Kyou replied with a smile as she stepped aside. "I invited you, didn't I?"

"Of course, but…" Kotomi trailed off as she remembered that, unlike most Japanese, the Okazakis weren't as concerned about protocol. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ for being willing to come out so late," Kyou replied as she led her friend further into her home.

"Ah! There is little Ryu-kun!" Kotomi exclaimed, apparently having just noticed the baby on her purple-haired friend's arm.

"Yup, here he is," Kyou replied as she tried to hold in a chuckle at Kotomi's tendency toward extreme tunnel-vision. "I finished feeding him a little while ago so he won't be awake much longer, but you can say 'hi' to him if you want."

"Oh, I do!" she squealed as she quickly yet carefully lowered the case containing the communicator to the floor; she rarely got the see the Okazaki baby due to her schedule, so to see him was a rare treat. "Oh, my; hello, little one," she cooed at the tiny person who, like all six-week-olds, simply stared at her. "He is so _precious_ …"

Kyou smiled as she watched Japan's greatest mind fuss over her baby boy. "Do you want to hold him? I don't know how he'd take to it, but we could try."

Kotomi looked like she was receiving an early birthday present as her eyes widened and she clapped...quietly, of course. "Oh, please!" She then positioned her arms to cradle the still-staring baby as Kyou carefully placed him in her arms. "He is so _precious_ …" she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He sure is," Kyou replied, partly anxious at the sight of someone else holding her baby, but at the same time a little relieved to be free of the responsibility, however temporarily. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but whenever Tomoya's home it's like that kid's attached to him."

"I believe I understand," Kotomi said, still smiling down at the small life in her arms. "Where _is_ Tomoya-kun?"

"Late practice." The new mother said, then her smile faded as she watched her friend continue to gaze in adoration at her baby. "Hey, Kotomi."

"Yes, Kyou-chan?"

Kyou licked dry lips. "If anything were to happen to me, would you…would…?"

Kotomi shifted her gaze from the baby with a worried expression. "Kyou-chan, are you well? You seem to be having difficulties with completing your sentence."

Kyou looked at her old rival with a heavy heart. "N...Never mind," she finally decided. "It's...not important."

"Very well," Kotomi replied, studying her friend for a little longer before returning her gaze to the infant. "Ah," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "little Ryu-kun appears to be falling asleep."

"I guess that means he trusts you," Kyou replied, angling her head to peek at her son's face. "Yup. Let me take him; I'll put him in his crib while you set up the gizmo."

"Very well," Kotomi repeated before carefully transferring the baby back to his mother's waiting arms. She then headed over to her case as the young mother took her baby to his crib.

A few minutes later Kyou reentered the living room to find the familiar golden communicator squatting on the family's kotatsu. " _Man_ , that thing is gaudy," Kyou muttered under her breath. "Hey, Kotomi; couldn't you have made this thing in a different color?"

"I do not understand," Kotomi replied, looking up from where she was securing the base. "I did not create this, the other Kotomi-chan did."

"I know, I know," Kyou sighed as she settled into her cushion. "I guess I just needed to complain about something."

"If you say so," the scientist said cautiously as she finished up the setup. "I believe we are ready; you may record your message at your pleasure."

"Thanks," Kyou murmured as she shifted her focus to her internal checklist for the message. "So...talked to Dad...few weeks for follow-up and stuff...Tomoya's situation…"

"What about Tomoya-kun?" As usual, the mention of Kotomi's childhood friend caught her attention. "What does Tomoya-kun have to do with your message?"

Kyou blinked at the interruption, but… "That's right; you weren't there when I talked to Dad. You remember the first message, right? How their Tomoya has the same shoulder problem as mine, only worse, and all that?"

"I do remember, yes," she replied, wincing at the word 'mine'.

"Well, Dad said that he'd figure out how to make it work, so we're going to try to make it so their Tomoya can come here for the surgery."

Kotomi's eyes widened just noticeably. "Their...Tomoya-kun...over here?"

"Yup, but it looks like he'll have to stay here for a few weeks to make sure the surgery worked," Kyou told her.

"A few weeks?" she squeaked.

Kyou smiled softly at her friend; the poor girl was so readable. "Before you get your hopes up; you remember my other self from their visit, right?" she asked quietly.

Kotomi nodded silently, her eyes still larger than normal.

"She, ah…" Kyou was about to tell her friend about her alternate's marriage to the other Tomoya, but realized that it could be twisting the proverbial knife, so… "She told me that he's married."

Kotomi visibly deflated. "I see…"

"I'm sorry, Kotomi..."

"Do not worry about it," she replied with a shake of her head. "It was foolish of me to entertain such silly ideas."

Kyou sent her a smile, though it was tinged with sympathy for her friend.

"Please, continue your message preparation," Kotomi said with an obviously forced smile. "I will not interrupt you anymore."

"All right," Kyou said, patting her friend on the shoulder a couple of times before returning to her message composition. "Let's see, where was I…? Ah. Few weeks, Tomoya's situation…"

"So unfair…"

The words had been spoken barely above a whisper, but Kyou heard them clear as day. "I...I'm ready to record," she said softly, her heart breaking just a little for her friend.

Without a word, Kotomi reached out and pressed the button on the side of the communicator, then looked to her friend and nodded.

Kyou met her friend's haunted gaze and hesitantly returned the nod as she took a deep breath. "Hey Kyou-chan, it's me…"

.

 **Tuesday night, April 26 - The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

As was her usual custom, Tomoyo was there for the return of the expedition team. She was never far from the park when any of _her boys_ were off in an unexplored world. The farthest she would willingly go would be to get a quick nap on a couch at the Furukawa's house. But she didn't want to stray too far in case there was a call for an emergency extraction.

Like this time.

There was rarely any message to explain why they might want the emergency extraction. That was a decision that was left to the team leader. Whether it was environmental, political, or medical… if he called for an early return, they would immediately begin the process.

Tomoyo ran alongside the stretchers on the way to the hot tubs and looked for any sign that might explain why they decided to come back early. The recovery team had immediately wrapped them in hot blankets as soon as they arrived, so the only thing she could see for now were their faces… and they looked fine. Well… borderline frozen - but that wasn't any different than any of their other returns.

It was pointless to ask them any questions either. They wouldn't be able to talk until they had warmed up at least a little. That was also normal.

Tomoyo's concern grew and her critical eye analyzed every detail looking for a clue. But her search told her nothing useful until they pulled off the blankets and she could see the stains of…

"Blood!" Tomoyo gasped. Or at least… something that looked like blood. There were blotches of stains all over all four of their jump suits.

"It could be anything." Ryou said quickly, but some of the splotches looked like blood to her medically trained eye. To the assistants in the water, she ordered, "Get their jumpsuits off and look for injuries. Lab rats!"

"Yes sensei!" four interns stepped forward as they answered.

"I want the splotches analyzed for blood as soon as you get them in your hands." Ryou watched them run over to the tubs and help to collect the clothing that the in-tub assistants were removing from the returnees. Before they were done, she turned to the collection of women gangsters and bikers, "I want you in pairs, one on each side of each tub. If any of them are injured, they may react when their bodies thaw out a bit and I don't want any of my staff getting hurt."

"So, it's okay if we get hurt?" one of them retorted even as they all moved to comply with the lavender haired girl's orders.

"To be blunt, yes." Ryou answered them honestly, "My staff are medical professionals. They aren't tough like you. If they get hit even once, they could be out of commission for a week of recovery. But I'm guessing each of you could handle at least a half dozen blows before you would go down."

"Damn bitch." one of the gangster girls said to the biker across from her, "I don't know whether I was complimented or insulted."

"I say we kick her ass, just in case." the biker girl replied.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the girl in the bath with Takeshi said. She was intent on looking over his arms and didn't see the scary faces attached to the voices she had just heard.

"You tryin to tell us our business?" the gangster girl sneered.

"N… no. I'm not, but you're here because you're interested in joining the exploration team, right?" the girl in the swim suit said as she handed Takeshi's arms up to the tough women so she could move down to his legs.

"Yeah, so what of it?" the biker girl said in a threat laced voice.

"That is Fujibayashi Ryou. She is in charge of making sure the exploration team comes back alive. She takes that responsibility _very_ seriously. She's still a medical student but doctors and even surgeons call her the _little sensei_."

"So she's diligent, but it isn't her ass that's on the line is it?" the biker demanded.

"She personally went to one of the worlds to save lives, while a huge gang fight was going on." the swim-suited medical assistant said while she looked over Takeshi's chest and stomach for punctures or lacerations. "And this guy… when one of the bad guys got too close to Ryou, Takeshi-san broke him in half with his bare hands."

"Oh." both of the girls took a moment to look at the well developed musculature of the arm they were holding onto. "So, she's pretty good, huh?"

"I'm pretty good." the girl in the tub stopped to look up at them for the first time and told them, "Little Sensei is legendary."

"Ah!" the two tough girls cried out when the arms they had been holding suddenly shot up and Takeshi had both of them by their necks.

"If you ever hurt her, I will tear off your arms and beat you to death with them." he snarled.

"We have a positive for blood!" the lab rats called out from the tent where their gear was. Then, sounding puzzled, she added, "But… it's not a match for any of the exploration team."

"Then who… AHHH!" Tomoyo's question turned into a surprised shout as Isamu pulled her into the hot tub with him.

Ryou had a flash of inspiration as she watched how desperately Isamu clung to Tomoyo. Turning to the lab rats, she quietly ordered, "Check the discovered blood against Sakagami Tomoyo."

"Yes, sensei!"

"Isamu, what…" Tomoyo started to ask, but she could tell that Isamu was hurting badly. Instead of demanding answers, she slipped down into the hot water with him and wrapped her arms around his shaking body.

"I held you in my arms. I wanted to save you but… I couldn't do anything." Isamu's voice was broken and raw as he held her tight.

"It's a match." the lab rats reported.

"Thank you." Ryou replied, but she had already figured out the answer. Urgency was gone, and it was replaced with sympathy. Several years ago, Ryou had almost lost Nagisa to the mystery illness. Yukine had watched her brother die in a hospital bed. Although he might get her back some day, Tomoya had lost Kotomi. And now, Isamu had held Tomoyo in his arms while she bled out. Ryou wondered how she might react if she ever did lose Nagisa, Ushio, or Kyou.

"So much blood! I couldn't stop the blood. I couldn't do anything! I felt so useless." Isamu felt his heart breaking even though the woman he loved was holding him in a strong and very much alive embrace.

"All right, lets clear tubs one, two, and four." Ryou intentionally skipped the one that Isamu and Tomoyo were in.

The others were dried off and changed into clean clothes by the time Isamu had calmed down enough to leave the hot tub. Embarrassed, he told her, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"I'm not." Tomoyo replied simply. Looking into his eyes with their noses touching, she told him, "Actually, it really meant a lot to me. I didn't know your feelings were so… strong."

"That's not all I'm feeling strongly about." Isamu said apologetically. He felt wrong about altering the arrangement they had both agreed to, but he couldn't live with those stipulations any more. Not after what he had been through in the last twenty-four hours.

"Oh?" Tomoyo was concerned for his change in attitude. Her intuition told her that he was steeling himself for a fight… or at least an argument. _So, it is something he feels very strongly about._

"I know what we said before. I know what we agreed to before. But, I can't… I just can't go on that way any more." Isamu tried to be firm, but the recent memory of his beloved Tomoyo dying while he held her and kissed her forehead made it impossible to say anything that would hurt her.

 _Does he want to break up with me?_ A shiver ran through Tomoyo at the fear of that possibility.

Seeing the confusion he was already causing, Isamu decided to forge ahead and tell her, "I don't want to wait… I want us to get married."

"When?" Tomoyo was actually relieved that this was what was bothering him. The disintegration of the chance that he might want to break up made her want to jump for joy.

"Soon." Isamu was a little surprised that she hadn't already started to argue with him.

"How soon?" Tomoyo asked eagerly. Even though her mind was telling her that they should wait like they had agreed, her heart was soaring with delight that Isamu was pushing for this.

"Golden Week." Isamu replied and waited for the yelling to start.

"That's in two days!" Tomoyo reminded her lover, but he didn't seem surprised.

"Yes… yes it is." Isamu answered while watching her face. All his expectations had been wrong. There was no anger, no rejection, and no fight coming from Tomoyo. Instead, her face seemed to dissolve into a confusion of happiness and tears.

"Okay." Tomoyo was barely able to reply through mouth and lips that were caught up in an intense struggle between sobbing and laughter. She held onto Isamu tightly and let the emotions take her for a moment. But her intellect reminded her that she had work to do, and that she could come back to this joy later, but for now… "Isamu, do you mind if we stay here just a little longer… until I can pull myself together?"

"We can stay as long as you like. Just don't leave me for a while, okay? I'm still pretty shook up." Isamu admitted.

"It's a promise." Tomoyo, in a much less traumatic sense, felt the same way.

.

The debriefing was finally done, and Isamu was in a deep sleep. Part of that was from the final release of all the stress he had been carrying with him, but another part was the sedative that one of Ryou's doctors had given to him.

Tomoyo honored his wish though, and kept him close to her. He was lying on a cot behind the table where she sat, in the exploration team's pergola. Except for Kenta and Ryota, who had not been on the mission, the rest of her boys had gone home to get some sleep and try to forget what they had seen for a while.

Kenta was quietly reading a manga and only hanging around in case Tomoyo needed help in moving Isamu when it was time to go.

Ryota was happily working with the tech guys on setting up for the connection back to Kyou-2 while Tomoyo quietly composed her notes into the report for this latest expedition. Previously, they had named the universe after that universe's pairing with Tomoya. But the team had been unable to discover what pairing might have been present on that world except to say, it wasn't Tomoyo. Considering how Isamu had left things, she decided to refer to it as Do-Not-Return-1. Just as she was putting the report away, she heard a crash at the entrance to the pergola.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo!" Kyou called out as she pulled herself up off the floor, "Was there a message?"

"Baka." Tomoyo smiled but her expression lost any humor as she reached down and picked up two of the little cans that had spilled out of Kyou's bag.

"Hey, those are mine." Kyou said accusingly as she snatched the energy drinks from Tomoyo and dropped them back into her bag.

"Does your sister know you're drinking these?" Tomoyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, and she's not going to." Kyou said petulantly.

"I'm not going to what?" Ryou asked as she stepped up into the exploration team's pergola behind her sister.

"I'm not going to say anything since Kyou is an adult and should act like an adult," Tomoyo looked askance as she continued, "even if it seems like she is childishly guarding whatever is in her bag, she is still legally an adult."

"Tomoyo!" Kyou shouted accusingly.

"Onee-chan, what is in your bag?" Ryou asked patiently.

"Nothing!" Kyou replied as she jerked the bag away from her sister's reach, but the quick move caused the little cans to clink together and gave away Kyou's secret.

"Onee-chan… you can't prop yourself up on energy drinks and avoid sleep." Ryou's pleading voice betrayed the fact that she had been through this argument before.

"I can't… not yet. I have too much to do." Kyou seemed like she was trying to give them an excuse that she couldn't quite remember. Suddenly remembering something, she leveled an accusatory finger at Tomoyo and demanded, "Hey! I asked you if there was a message and you never told me."

"It's not midnight yet." Tomoyo replied, "Remember, you told the other Kyou that you needed a reply in twenty-four hours. That will be at midnight."

"Baka!" Kyou exclaimed at no-one in particular and started pacing.

.

 **Tuesday almost midnight, April 26 - The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Kyou, you should go home. There is no need for you to be here this late." Tomoyo told her pacing friend.

"Since the exploration team is back, we can open the gate to Kyou-2 at midnight, right?" Kyou fretted as if not hearing the platinum blond's suggestion.

"Yes, Kyou-sama. The tech crew already has the waveform loaded into the accelerators." Ryota answered as he nodded to his buddies on the tech team.

"Then… we'll have their response soon… It… won't be long now." Kyou mumbled as she continued her nervous pacing.

"Onee-chan, after you hear your answer, will you promise to go home and get some rest?" Ryou was concerned about her sister's appearance. She didn't look like she had slept in days and this nervous fidgeting was not like her.

"Yes, I… No!" Kyou stopped her pacing abruptly and glanced up, "I have so much to do after this. Tomorrow is a school day. Lots of tests. It's the last full class day before Golden Week."

"Onee-chan…" Ryou started to argue with her sister, but at that moment, several people put their hands over their earbuds or turned to pay more attention to their laptops.

"Kyou, they are firing the accelerators now. If there is a message for us, we should have it within ten minutes." Tomoyo told her anxious friend.

Kyou got to the end of her short walk inside the pergola and turned around to repeat her steps, but Ryou was there. Before Kyou could say anything, Ryou had her wrapped in a sisterly hug.

"Onee-chan, you need to calm down. You haven't had enough rest, and…" Ryou's compassion was interrupted.

"You're worried about my health. I'll be okay Ryou! See, I'm all right. There's nothing wrong with me!" Kyou protested.

"Onee-chan," Ryou pulled her sister's head down to her shoulder, "You've had so many energy drinks that your voice sounds like a recording that's being played back too fast. I'm sorry but you don't look okay at all." Ryou told her sister the sad truth, but Kyou wasn't ready to hear it.

"I'm okay!" Kyou pushed herself away from her sister angrily, "Stop trying to tell me what to do! I'm not going to get sick, so just leave me alone!"

"Onee-chan, you just lashed out at me. Surely, that should tell you something about your current state?" Ryou implored.

"Shut up!" Kyou aimed a slap at Ryou's face, but it never landed.

"If you don't want me to knock you out before you get to hear that message, you need to calm down and listen to your sister… now," Tomoyo said evenly as she held Kyou's wrist in the air.

"Why are you all against me?" Kyou demanded as she struggled to get out of Tomoyo's grasp.

"Onee-chan, listen to me, please! You almost slapped me. You would never do that… if you weren't physically and emotionally on the edge." Ryou tried to get through her sister's guarana infused defenses.

"So I'm a little upset and angry right now! Don't you think I should be allowed that? I don't have to be perfect all the time, Ryou!" Kyou spat her resentful response back at her sister.

"No, Onee-chan, you don't have to be perfect all the time. But six hours from now, you will be going to your school… where you will be surrounded by _children_." Ryou let that sink in for a moment before she finished, "I will forgive you if you slap me because you are my beloved Onee-chan and I know what kind of pain you are in. But… if your anger peaks while you're at school and you strike a child…"

"NO!" Kyou shouted, but it was no longer in anger. All the strength was gone from her struggle and she sank to the wooden floor of the pergola as the crushing possibility hit the most vulnerable part of her defenses.

Tomoyo could feel the fight leave Kyou's body and released the captive wrist. She thought of comforting her old rival, but Ryou was already at her sister's side.

"I'm sorry, Ryou! I don't want to be a monster. I just… I don't know what to do! If the message comes back that they can't help us, I… I... " Kyou's sobs filled the pergola with her sadness and despair.

"Hush." Ryou was kneeling on the floor with her older sister now and once again pulling Kyou into a compassionate hug, "We've both met her. She is like the Kyou you used to be. She's stubborn, arrogant, outspoken, demanding, and fiercely protective. I'm certain she'll convince her father to help."

"Huh." Kyou pouted, "That description was kind of mean, but the way you said it… it sounded like praise. It makes me think you like her more than you like me."

"You're both very different now, and I like both of you. But, if I had to say it, I guess there is something more primitive and raw about her. She reminds me of the way you used to be… before Tomoya. Back when it was just you and me." Ryou said with fond memories of that visit to the other universe where she met that _other_ Kyou. It all seemed so long ago.

"So you _do_ like her more than me." Kyou sulked.

"I didn't say that." Ryou decided to tease her sister just a little, "I admire and like the person that you have become, even if the other Kyou is nicer to her Ryou than you are to me."

"What! How is she nicer?" Kyou said indignantly.

"She gave her sister a cute little nephew." Ryou said pompously.

"I… How do you know he's cute?" Kyou challenged.

"Really? Would you give Tomoya-kun anything but a cute child?" Ryou asked with a warm smile.

"Oh Ryou… even if you bullied me a little there, what would I do without you?" Kyou cried into her sister's shoulder, but not for long.

"Contact established. We have an incoming message!" Ryota called out.

" _Hey Kyou-chan, it's me. I talked with Dad a few hours ago, and it took a while to explain the situation to him, but he said he'll figure out how to make it happen. Just a couple of problems: One: He'd need to stay here for a few weeks for follow-up treatment and observation - Dad's words, not mine. Two: Tomoya's pretty well-known here as an upcoming basketball star, so we'd need to figure out how to keep your man hidden to avoid confusion. You might be familiar with universe-hopping but we aren't, so we'll need to be really careful. Anyway, May 24th at midnight'll work; we'll make sure to have tea ready for him. Love you, girl."_

"They'll do it!" Kyou felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. "Ryou, she said they'll do it!"

"Yes, Onee-chan." but Ryou was worried about another part of the message. The fact that they didn't have this down to a day-surgery and an out-patient recovery meant… it was still considered experimental, at least by their standards. Well, it was sort-of an outpatient recovery… but they wanted it to be in their world.

"You seem troubled by something?" Tomoya asked.

"Two weeks." Ryou repeated that part of the message while she held onto her sobbing sister.

"It will be four weeks." Ryota replied to the unasked question.

"What do you mean?" Kyou asked.

"If we can't get him back within thirty hours, we'll have to wait until the next window in four weeks." Ryota said as the technicians around him nodded in agreement.

"But we've gone outside of thirty hours before." Tomoyo insisted, "When we took Hiroki back to the world to live with Nagisa. That visit lasted several days."

"There were time dilation factors present in that case. When there is a time dilation presence, certain limits become more flexible." the technician with Ryota explained, "But, there is no time dilation between us and the Kyou-2 universe."

"In that case, we will need to rely on the other-Kyou to accommodate us, or we will need to come up with a plan to arrange our own lodging." Tomoyo commented.

"Our money is no good there." Ryota reminded his boss.

"Takarakuji option then." Tomoyo looked at the laughing and sobbing Kyou on the floor with Ryou and realized that she wouldn't be able to compose a reply to her other-world counterpart. "Ryou, will you make the return message?"

"I think I'd better stay with Onee-chan." Ryou said apologetically, "but if you are sending a message, please ask them if I can come as well. I would dearly love to see this medical process they have come up with!"

Tomoyo pulled up the data she needed from Ryota's laptop, then picked up the microphone and took a moment to compose her thoughts before her reply: "Thank you, Okazaki Kyou. This is Tomoyo replying for our Kyou. She hasn't slept much and your message has her… overstimulated. Message understood that any visit there should be done covertly. Due to technical reasons on our side, we will not be able to retrieve Tomoya until the 21st of June. Additionally, Ryou would like to stay as well. She has expressed an interest in observing your medical process. Please let us know if that would be possible. Also, if you do not already have a plan for four weeks of lodging for... four people, please arrange for a rental house near you, or near the Furukawa Bakery. In preparation for our arrival, please purchase the Takarakuji tickets in the following list: Ibaraki Prefecture…"

When Tomoyo finished reading the list of the next ten winning lottery tickets that had no winner, she pushed the button to send the message and watched the lights flicker to indicate that it had been sent.

.

 **Wednesday early morning, April 27 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Okazaki Apartment**

* * *

Kyou yawned as she wandered into the living room with her baby. She had just finished feeding him and was bubbling him in preparation for his next two-hour stretch of sleep. "How much sleep are you going to let me have tonight…?" she complained; quietly, of course.

She settled into the chair that Tomoya had purchased for her so she wouldn't have to lower herself all the way to the floor while trying to hold their infant son. As she settled into a more comfortable position, she noticed the light flashing on the side of the communicator; Kotomi had left it with her in anticipation of a follow-up message. "Looks like she knew what she was talking about," she murmured as she checked the time: 12:16 AM. "They sure stay up late, don't they?"

Curiosity piqued, she finished helping Ryu fall asleep, then put him back in his crib before returning to the living room to stare at the otherworldly piece of technology. "Well, here's hoping I got half of what she told me," Kyou said, referring to Kotomi's tutoring prior to her departure for the evening. "What's on your mind this time, Kyou-chan?"

As the message played back, she blinked in surprise at the unexpected yet somewhat familiar voice. "You…" she said as a smile spread across her face. The message ended, and her smile turned into a smirk as she set up the machine to record her response. "I know _exactly_ what I want to say to _you_ …"

.

 **Wednesday early morning, April 27 - The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Why did you tell them that there would be four people?" Ryou asked, "Are you planning to come too?"

"No, I cannot be away from here for that long. But, if you will be staying for four weeks, you might need some help." Tomoyo glanced down at her laptop and asked aloud, "I wonder if anyone would want to volunteer for that?"

"ME!" Kenta shouted with an ear to ear grin.

Before anyone could comment or laugh at Kenta's energetic response, Ryota called out, "Incoming message." He hit the button to play the message over the speakers in the room so that everyone could hear the reply from the other universe.

Tomoyo's jaw dropped at the flippant tone of the other Kyou's retort, _"Do it yourself."_

She was relieved, however, when the voice continued with a laugh. _"Just kidding! I'm sorry, I co_ _uldn't resist; you remind me a little of our old student body president. Seriously, though: I'll try to do what you've asked, but keep in mind that we're just a family of three trying to live our lives over here; we're not organized like it sounds like you are. Plus, I have an almost two-month-old that demands my attention almost all the time, and Tomoya's busy with training camps. We'll try, but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry about this, really I am. I'll let you know what I've been able to do after I've done it. And as far as Ryou coming here? I'd_ _love_ _to see her again! I'll have to talk with Dad about it, though, since the surgery is still experimental, but I think he could make it work. Anyway, I'll keep you updated, Miss Student Body President. Take care, and say 'hi' to Kyou-chan for me, please."_

"I had forgotten how… _challenging_ it can be to deal with her," Tomoyo said with a hand rubbing her head in an effort to massage away some tension that had suddenly formed.

"Two months old! He's arready two monts old, Ryou," Kyou laughed, but the laughter turned to tears. "He's arready two monts old and I… I still can't get peg… pregnant."

Ryou looked around the room quickly but everyone had averted their gaze and were pretending not to have heard what the sobbing woman was saying in a voice that was a little too loud. "Come on, Onee-chan. Let me get you home."

"I can't!" Kyou didn't resist but she didn't try to help get up off the floor either, "I can't go home. I still has to get stuff ready for school tomorrow."

"No, Onee-chan. I don't think that's a good idea." Ryou struggled with getting her older sister to her feet.

Her efforts suddenly became irrelevant as Kenta easily picked up the wallowing Kyou from the floor. "You don hafta teach school tomorrow!" he said cheerfully.

"I don't?" Kyou sounded like she was a little drunk with her lack of comprehension and slurred speech.

"Naw, you gots a substitute so you can go home and sleep off them energy drinks your sister don' like you drinkin," Kenta said as he strode out of the tent with Ryou following close behind.

"Ryou…" Kyou moaned as she was carried out of the pergola, "she worries about me too much."

.

After Kenta left carrying one of the twin sisters while the other one followed close behind, Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "All I ever wanted to do was come back here and make this town a nice place to live. How did I get involved in all this... craziness?"

"Don' never say dat in front of Isamu." Takeshi said softly from where he had just entered the pergola. One arm was in a sling, there were bandages around his ribs, and he was carrying his shirt in his free hand.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo didn't remember hearing that any of the exploration team had been mauled by the punks they had run into.

"Dat mud-slide down da hill. It got ta me worse dan I tot. But don worry, Ryou-sama's docs took good care o'me." Takeshi seemed to waver a bit as he spoke, like he might topple over at any moment.

"Do you need help?" Tomoyo worried that he might make his injuries worse if he suddenly crashed to the pergola's wooden floor.

"Ahm okay. See, ah gots help." Takeshi turned to the left and seemed surprised, "Huh? Whar'd she go?"

Just then, a face appeared at the tent flap and looked nervously into the room.

"If you said you'd take care of him, get in here and fulfill your promise." Tomoyo ordered.

One of the biker girls hurried into the room and stood next to Takeshi. The fear in her eyes, as she faced Tomoyo, revealed the reason she had been hesitant to enter the tent with Takeshi.

"Takeshi, why are you carrying your shirt?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ah can't put it on wit my arm like dis." Takeshi started to shrug, but that movement sparked pain through his chest and the arm that was in the sling. "Ungh."

"Did they give him pain medication?" Tomoyo asked the biker girl.

"Yes boss." the girl responded quickly. "They said it might make him look and act like he's drunk."

"I see." Tomoyo reached up and touched her earpiece, "Sakagami to Sunohara, have you got an officer with a car here? Takeshi isn't in good shape to make it home on his own."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Youhei replied.

"You called the cops?" the biker girl asked in disbelief.

"There's something you're going to have to get used to, if you want to become part of my team." Tomoyo said as she picked up a pair of sturdy scissors and walked toward Takeshi and the biker, "Concerning the cops of this world, we work with them – not against them. On every mission, they show up to protect us. They are on _our_ side and we are on _theirs_."

The girl wanted to object, but she was frozen into silence. Sakagami Tomoyo was dangerous enough without a weapon, and now she held shiny steel scissors in her hand as she approached to within centimeters.

"Takeshi, give me your shirt." Tomoyo said casually. Taking it, she cut the sleeve off so that he could get the shirt on over his cast.

"Aw... Ah liked that shirt." Takeshi sounded disappointed, but not angry.

"I'll buy you another one." Tomoyo said, then reconsidered. As she helped Takeshi get the shirt on over his injured arm and the bandages around his ribs, she spoke to the biker girl, "What is your name?"

"Kohaku." the biker replied.

"Did you volunteer to help Takeshi?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes." Kohaku replied nervously with a little bow.

"Are you interested in joining the exploration team?"

"Yes." Kohaku bowed again and didn't seem any less nervous.

"You helped the recovery team, didn't you?"

"Yes." Kohaku had barely come out of her bow and bowed again as she gave another affirmative response.

"You like Takeshi, don't you?" Tomoyo said in the same voice she had asked all the other questions.

"Yes." Kohaku made her usual bow but suddenly stood up with a banner of blush across her face as she cried out, "Ah!"

"Don't panic, I could already tell. And this guy," Tomoyo finished buttoning up Takeshi's shirt and looked into his half closed eyes, "he probably won't remember even visiting this tent tonight. When it comes to pain medications, he has quite a reaction."

"But still..." Kohaku was less nervous than she had been, but she felt like she got there because a lot of her nervousness had been converted to embarrassment.

"I'm going to accept your offer and take you at your word. I want you to go home with him and stay with him tonight." Tomoyo stated.

"What!" Kohaku paled at the suggestion. _I'm not that kind of biker chick! And to be asked so suddenly to… to… to…_

"Baka, he's injured in his torso and arm. I'm obviously wanting you to take care of him." Tomoyo kept pressing.

"Oh... of course." Kohaku was even more embarrassed since her mind had gone in a completely different direction.

"You're unemployed, right?" Tomoyo asked – already suspecting the answer.

"Yes." Kohaku answered this question with a little less enthusiasm.

"Your job now is to take care of Takeshi." Tomoyo said as she handed the girl a roll of 5,000 yen notes. "Stay with him until he can do everything by himself. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kohaku now sounded awed.

"When he's up and able to go get a new shirt, go with him." Tomoyo told the girl, "Use the money I gave you and make sure he doesn't buy anything weird."

"Um… yes boss." Kohaku felt less sure of herself now. She had never had much fashion sense herself.

"Don't think that I'm the kind of person that instantly trusts people." Tomoyo warned Kohaku, "This is your test. If you pass it, you're on the team. If you fail it, and something happens to Takeshi... I will break you."

"Yes, Boss!" Kohaku's fear was suddenly back, but it wasn't the same as when it was mixed up with nervousness. It was now alloyed with determination to prove herself to the platinum blond legend, "I will pass your test."

"Intimidating as ever, eh Tomoyo?" Youhei asked from where he and one of his officers stood at the entrance flap.

"Youhei, please take them home. I'm too tired for your banter." Tomoyo sighed.

"Ouch!" Youhei recoiled as if he'd been slapped, but he was still smiling, "Just kidding. I'll take it from here. By the way, the tear-down crew will be arriving in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Youhei." Tomoyo headed back to the cot where Isamu was sleeping while Youhei beckoned for Isamu and Kohaku to follow him out of the tent.

.

"Bosozoku, right?" Youhei asked conversationally. When the girl stiffened but didn't answer, he continued, "I could tell by the clothes."

She was wearing the traditional white jacket, black pants, knee high boots, and headband... all of it adorned with stitched writing in bold red thread.

"Is it going to be hard to give it up?" Youhei asked while they slowly walked toward the waiting police car.

"What makes you think I'm gonna give it up?" Kohaku wanted to spit out the words in anger, but Tomoyo had warned her about how she expected the members of the exploration team to interact with the police, and he hadn't sounded confrontational the way he had asked the question. In fact, this plain-clothes cop acted like he genuinely wanted to know how she felt.

"Tomoyo will teach you this soon enough, but the guys on the exploration team are expected to blend in and not arouse curiosity or suspicion. That means you're going to have to get rid of the nails, dye your hair back to a normal color, and wear normal clothes. Will you be able to do that?" Youhei asked.

"Ugh... those coverall things they were wearing looked awful." Kohaku groaned. More of a motor-head herself, she never much cared for all the time it took to get the hair and nails right, but those over-all jumpsuit things they were wearing were just so lame and…

"They're armored." Youhei revealed with a sly smile.

"What?" Kohaku wasn't sure she heard the short cop right.

"Those jumpsuits are made of ballistic cloth. Those guys are walking around in more armor than what police officers wear." Youhei chuckled.

"That's true." the uniformed officer that was walking with them added.

"Oh, that's... actually pretty cool." Kohaku still wondered why it had to look so lame though.

"What kind of bike do you ride?" Youhei asked conversationally.

"I have a Marauder." Kohaku then asked, "She's not going to tell me I have to stop riding my bike, is she?"

"No, but you can't take it with you on the missions." Youhei suddenly doubted his own words, "Actually, I don't know if that's true. But don't get your hopes up. Even if you could take a bike through the gate, it wouldn't be a Bosozoku bike. Those things get _way_ too much attention."

"What if..." Kohaku chewed on her lip for a moment then decided to put it out there, "what if I kept all the original parts and put the bike back to the way it was when I bought it?"

"That might work." Youhei said thoughtfully.

"Detective, what's a Marauder?" the uniformed officer asked.

"It's a cruiser style motorcycle with a single cylinder engine." Youhei looked at the officer's reaction and realized that he was one of the people that knew nothing of motorcycles. Dumbing down his explanation, he tried again, "You know how some motorcycles are made for you to sit up and some are made for the rider to lie down across the gas tank?"

"Yes?" the officer had noticed that much about motorcycles.

"A Marauder is a sitting up motorcycle on the small side." Youhei finished his description and was pleased to see that the officer finally understood. It was good timing too, they had just arrived at his car. He pushed the button to unlock all the doors. While the officer helped Takeshi get into the back seat, Youhei turned back to the soon to be former biker girl and advised her, "You should suggest it to Tomoyo. Who knows, they might have a use for something like that."

.

 **Saturday noon, April 30 - The Ichinose residence**

* * *

Golden Week is supposed to be a week long vacation because of the way several national holidays lined up. Across Japan, workers would be off, students would have a break from school, and recreational sites would be swamped with vacationers.

But there were exceptions.

For Tomoyo, The Boys, Yukine, four former female gang members and two former female bikers, it was the beginning of some very intense training.

The government was officially on holiday, so Tomoya should have been free. But there were still important people in Tokyo that had to hear the story first hand, so he and Kobayashi-hakase were being paraded around with the Secretary New Komeito, who was there to make sure they made it to all their important meetings.

Law enforcement, medical, and food service were always busy when there were this many people vacationing. So Youhei, Ryou, and the Furukawa's were all busy.

Kyou would like to have done something with the kids, but she desperately needed this time to catch up on her postgraduate work.

Koumura put a cup of coffee and some light sandwiches down next to Kyou's books that were spread over the table. He moved so quietly that she wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the aroma from the strong coffee blend. Kyou started to reach for the cup but paused. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't heard any other noises in the house since early this morning when she got up to start studying. Indeed, there wasn't even the sound of the kids coming into the room to tell her that they were hungry.

"Koumura, where is everyone?" Kyou asked the old butler.

"Yuki-san took the children and Sugisaka on an outing." Koumura told her.

"Oh, I didn't hear them at all." Kyou wondered if her concentration had masked their exit from the house.

"Really? I thought they made quite the ruckus."

"Huh? When did they leave?" Kyou asked as she bit into one of the tasty looking sandwiches.

"Yesterday morning." Koumura replied.

"What! I don't remember anything about this." Kyou started looking through all the clutter on the table for her cell phone.

"You were still asleep. Yuki-san thought it best if you were undisturbed and able to get as much rest as possible."

"Oh… she did." Kyou had found her phone and brought up the contact list, but hadn't yet moved to initiate a call. A sudden dread feeling came over her as she thought about the last several days. Without looking up at her old high school mentor, she asked, "Did she see me when I was… exhausted?"

Koumura knew what she meant. It hadn't just been that night that she had been losing her grip on her emotions. But he hadn't thought that the overdose of energy drinks could have caused memory loss, "You don't remember?"

"No, I…" Kyou put the phone back down and bowed her head in shame, "I know I was a mess. Maybe… I don't want to remember."

"If that is your wish," Koumura started to move off, back to the kitchen. But Kyou caught the sleeve of his shirt and stopped him.

"Tell me, please." Kyou braced herself to hear how shamefully she might have acted in front of Koumura and Yuki. But the truth hit her harder than she had thought.

Koumura lowered a picture in front of her eyes. A picture of Kyou, lying on the couch and sobbing. In the background was a very concerned looking Yuki, and even Sugisaka seemed worried. But the part of the picture that got to her the most was little Michiko. She was sitting on the couch with Kyou's head in her lap. Lovingly patting Kyou's head, her face was a study of anxiousness, worry, and tears.

"The children… even the children saw me like this?" Kyou moaned as she took the picture from Koumura's hand.

"They are all worried about you. But you should know, they all believe you will persevere. They have faith in you." Koumura said softly.

"I'm scared… that their faith is misplaced." Kyou looked up to the old man then and admitted, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I tried doing everything and almost killed myself with exhaustion and… whatever is in those energy drinks."

"Think it through." Koumura said.

"Please give me something more concrete than that. I've been trying to think of a way to get everything done, but I just… can't… do it." Kyou choked out the words, past the pain in her chest from having to admit defeat.

"Do you really want me to make suggestions?" Koumura asked politely, "My ideas might not be to your liking."

"Please?" Kyou begged her old mentor.

"Very well," Koumura offered, "I don't believe the problem is that you cannot run the Academy and take classes at the University at the same time. The difficulty is in the way that you are doing it. Your hands-on approach to the way you run the Academy is admirable, but you simply do not have the time for it. The way you are taking the postgraduate classes is admirable as well. It seems that you want to finish your degree as soon as possible. But that also takes a lot of time."

Koumura paused to see if she was understanding what he was trying to get across to her. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was taking everything he had told her as if it had been intended as some kind of compliment. Instead of seeing the dawning realization he had hoped for, she still looked to him with hope in her eyes. _Of course you would. This is how you've always done things and it has always worked for you. And… you've always been praised for those successes. But now, that old way of thinking will surely destroy you._ Koumura frowned and decided to be blunt with his employer and former student.

"You cannot go on like this. Your life is out of balance. You do see that, don't you?" Koumura asked.

"Yes… so, I just need to get it back into balance and I can get everything done?" Kyou tried to understand what the old man was saying, but she could tell from his frown that she had failed.

"Your life is in turmoil. If you try to keep going at it the way you have been, you will fall apart." Koumura could see that the message was finally getting through to Kyou, but she hadn't yet figured out the solution. That might come later, but for now it seemed that she was beginning to understand that she could lose more than just the challenge posed by the MEXT.

"So… I will lose?" Kyou hated losing, but now she was scared that this foolish challenge could cost her everything that she held dear.

"There is a philosophy called Koyaanisqatsi. You are in a state of life that calls for another way of living. It is time for you to let go of your old ways, if you want to succeed."

"What do you mean?" Kyou found hope in his words. Hope that she wouldn't lose after all.

"You have to change the way you go at things. You have to let people help you and you have to realize that you can't do more than you can do." Koumura smiled and told her, I know it sounds simple, but I'm afraid this is going to be very hard for you.

"Change… like what?" Kyou asked.

"See if you can offload some of the work at the Academy to Yuki and a few others that you feel you can trust. I'm not talking about giving them busy work. You will have to give them responsibilities that you would rather do yourself." Koumura told her.

"Ugh… what else?" Kyou didn't like it, just as Koumura had predicted.

"Go talk to your professors and counselors at the University. Consider taking the minimum classes so that your work load is light. It will take longer to finish the program, but you won't be burning the candle at both ends… as much."

"You're right about me not liking these ideas." Kyou grouched. "Koyo-nis-cot-see huh? Is it Chinese?"

"It's Koyaanisqatsi, and it's Native American." Koumura replied.

"American? It doesn't sound like a western philosophy… or a western word." Kyou objected.

" _Native_ American." Koumura insisted with a bit of his old high school lecturer's voice coming through.

"Ah… yes, sensei." Kyou replied apologetically. It wasn't often that his voice became stern, but when it did, she always felt like she was back in high school for a moment. "I will give your suggestions serious consideration."

"Thank you, Kyou-sama." Koumura knew his employer long enough to predict what would happen. She would fight the idea, try to come up with a more palatable plan, then give in and accept the inevitable. Unfortunately, that meant that she would be going into it with an attitude of defeat – but, given Kyou's personality, that couldn't be helped.

"Do you know when Yuki and the kids are going to be back?" Kyou asked.

"They should be back Wednesday evening." Koumura reported.

"What?" Kyou sounded hurt, "That's almost the whole Golden Week!"

"They will be back to celebrate Children's Day with you." Koumura said calmly, then followed up with a bit of warning in his voice, "But that isn't what you should be worried about now. Tomoya-sama will be returning on Tuesday or Wednesday and has indicated that he would like to spend some time with you… as long as you have finished all of your studies."

"Eep!" Kyou sat up a little straighter in her chair and was calculating the time she had remaining as she asked, "When did he say that?"

"You were asleep. I told him that I would relay the message." Koumura replied.

"Does… does Tomoya know about my um… exhaustion." Kyou asked nervously.

"In detail." Koumura said apologetically, "Your sister told him everything. She rather _chewed him out_ for letting you get into such a state. It would seem that she has become rather protective of you."

"Yeah… our roles have really reversed there." Kyou was upset that her sister would tell Tomoya about her embarrassing episode, but Ryou had never complained for all those years when Kyou had been the overly protective sister. But there were other things to worry about for now.

Yuki had removed all the distractions and Koumura had made her study environment as efficient as possible. She could easily make the Wednesday deadline and, if she buckled down, she could even make the Tuesday deadline. _Time with Tomoya. Just Tomoya and me. Like a date! I wonder where he'll take me?_ Kyou became giddy with excitement but still remembered why this very special opportunity would be possible.

"Koumura… thank you for taking care of me." Kyou said while beginning to write furiously into one of her ledgers.

"It is my pleasure." Koumura smiled from where he stood behind her. His hand reached out to pat her head in approval, but he stopped. _No, you_ _are_ _my employer – and that wouldn't be appropriate. But even with all the faults you think you have, if… if I ever had a daughter, I would want her to be just like you, Kyou-chan._

.

 **Tuesday afternoon, May 3 – Haruna Petting Farm**

* * *

Kouko, along with her sister and children, had joined up with Yuki and the Okazaki children, for their Golden Week vacation. And, since they had most of the children anyway, Yuki had also arranged to take Ushio and Yoichi along as well. This turned out well for Kouko, since she had an ulterior motive for having all of the children together.

The third of May would be her son's birthday and she wanted to throw him a party since Yasuo had been rather blue. Even with the constant attention and shower of affection that his Aunt Fuko gave him, he missed all of his friends terribly. He had known it would be coming, but he was young and hadn't understood just how bad it would hurt when all of his friends went off to school… and left him behind.

Such was the fate of the child that was the youngest in the group. If they were lucky, they wouldn't be alone and would have at least one friend to play with for that lonely year, but it wasn't always the case. And little Yasuo would be the only lonely one in this group.

Fuko did the best that she could to keep her nephew entertained, but she could see the crushing sadness in the little boy's eyes every morning, when his onee-chan left with his mother to go to school. Fuko was also worried that she might be an annoyance to her nephew as well. She did remember how her older sister sometimes got frustrated with her, because of her clinginess. But it was different this time. Instead of holding someone back, who wanted to have fun with her friends but couldn't because her little sister was always tagging along – this time, all of his friends had left to go to a place where he couldn't go… yet. So Fuko tried her best for Yasuo.

Kouko knew how hard her little sister tried to cheer up her son, and she appreciated it. And this would be her present to both of them. Even though Fuko's birthday wouldn't be until July, she doubted her child-like sister would object to having an early party – especially if it meant she could have the party with her nephew.

She had heard of the Haruna Petting Farm from the parents of one of her students and decided to surprise everyone while they were there. That morning, they had arrived at the farm in two cars with three adults and seven children. It only took Kouko a minute to confirm her reservation with the farm worker and then there were ten visitors enchanted with different animals. Bunnies and kittens were a huge hit with everyone. Shuichi and Shuji wanted to try and ride the ponies. And, since her boys were doing it, Maiko insisted on riding the ponies too.

Everyone washed up and had a picnic style lunch around a big wooden table. They were still sitting around the table after the remains of their lunch was cleared away, and that was when Kouko surprised them all. The farm workers brought out a large cake with three candles on it. One of the candles was a blue number five, and the other two candles were pink numbers to make twenty-five.

"Okāsan?" Yasuo asked as he looked at the big cake with equally big eyes.

"Today is your big day." Kouko cheerily told her son, "You're five now. So, when the next school year starts, you will be going off to school with your sister and all your friends."

"Next school year… it's so far away." Yasuo was glad for the cake, and his mother's kind words, but to a five year old, an eleven month wait seemed like an eternity.

"I wish it was longer." Fuko admitted.

Yasuo spun on his doting aunt. He wanted to ask why she had said something so mean. But, when he saw the tears in her eyes, any thoughts of betrayal left him.

"I like taking my cute nephew to all kinds of places." Fuko recounted some of the things she had been doing with Yasuo just in the last month. "We play in the park. We went to the aquarium. We've gone shopping together. I took him to the museum, and we went to an aquarium. We saw a baseball game together. And it was all fun for me."

"Obachan?" Yasuo could see the sadness welling up in his aunt, and he was starting to get sad too.

"Yasuo-kun, this will be our last spring that we can do things like this. Next year, and for lots of years after that, you will be busy with school, and activities, and friends. You won't have time to go to lots of places with me any more." Fuko told her nephew.

"Fu-chan..." Kouko thought about reprimanding her sister for making her son feel so sad, but there was some truth to what she was saying. Turning to Yasuo, she changed her tactic and told him, "Obachan Fuko is right. When this summer comes, she will do lots of summer activities with you, and then fall, and then winter. But in each season, it will be the last time that the two of you are like this. So, Yasuo… you should treasure every carefree moment you get to have with your Obachan."

"Will she go away?" Yasuo was starting to worry that he would never see his aunt again after he started school.

"You will see her. But, you won't have nearly as much carefree time, after you start school. You won't notice it so much because you will be busy with school and seeing your friends every day. But your Obachan will miss you so very much." Kouko explained.

"I'm sorry Obachan!" Yasuo cried out as he gave Fuko a big hug… as big as a five year old can give. "I promise I'll go to the aquarium with you again!"

Just the mention of going to the aquarium put a smile back on Fuko's face.

"Not just the aquarium." Kouko knelt next to her son and little sister where she told them both, "When it gets warm, Fu-chan will take you to the pool, and the beach, and the summer festival. This fall, when it gets cool, Fu-chan will take you to see the leaves change and perhaps to some baseball games. When winter comes, she can take you to play in the snow, see the pretty Christmas lights, and go to the New Year's shrine visit. Then spring will come and…

"We can go see the blossoms and the flowers together. And then..." Fuko sobbed as she imagined their own wonderful _Golden Time_ coming to a close. "Fuko will… I will take you to your first day of school. And then, you will be with all of your friends again."

"That doesn't sound so bad, does it?" Kouko asked her son.

"It sounds wonderful!" Yasuo's sadness was obliterated but he couldn't figure out why his aunt and his mother were crying now. But he did know what to do, to let them know how he felt. Hugging Fuko as tight as he could, little Yasuo told her, "You're the best Obachan in the world!"

"All right then." Yuki said cheerfully. In a effort to change the group's mood, she asked, "Now that Yasuo-kun knows that Fuko's not going to let him be lonely, who wants some cake?"

"I do!" came a chorus of responses.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Bosozoku** : Classic Japanese motorcycle gang

 **Koyaanisqatsi** : from the Uto-Aztecan language spoken by the Hopi people. literally - "chaotic life"; interpretations - "unbalanced life", "crazy life", "life in turmoil", "life disintegrating", and "a state of life that calls for another way of living"

 **Kyushakai** : newer motorcycle gang, but more like a riding club. Much less violent than Bosozoku.

* * *

 **Notes**

This is another cooperative effort with the talented and prolific Clannad fanfiction writer, Magnus Prime. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. The collaboration continues in future chapters.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Magnificent Ad Lib

**Tuesday afternoon, May 3rd – Tokyo  
Fifth day of Golden Week**

* * *

Kobayashi Jun and Tomoya watched the megalopolis skyline of tall buildings and towers from the windows of one of the lesser Tokyo skyscrapers. Even in the places where taller buildings didn't blot out the view, the distant hills and mountains were invisible through the constant rain that would drench the city for the rest of the day.

"It isn't as dreary as it looks." Kobayashi told the young man. "Rain is a force of renewal and life, even when it is destructive."

"Who knew you were a philosopher?" Tomoya chuckled. "But it isn't the rain that's got me down."

"Oh?" Kobayashi's eyebrow went up with his interest.

"I promised Kyou that I would be home today or tomorrow, and… it looks like I won't be able to keep my promise." Tomoya said while staring off toward the unseeable horizon.

"I see." Kobayashi looked deep in thought as if troubled by something.

"Now who's looking somber? What's bothering you?" Tomoya asked the old man.

"I was just thinking about Kotomi." he sighed.

"You're worried that I'm starting to forget about her. That I'm spending too much time with Kyou, and there won't be any place for her when she comes back?" Tomoya challenged the man. "Well you can stop worrying about that. I am always thinking about her. Always! I want to get her back now, just as much as I did the night when we lost her."

"That's… not what I was thinking. But, since you brought it up, are you sure that Kyou-chan still wants Kotomi back?" Kobayashi asked.

"Of course she does!" Tomoya reacted instantly and defensively to such an accusation. But, in truth he hadn't talked with Kyou about that subject in a while and it was possible that… _No, baka! Kyou misses Kotomi as much as I do. Hell, with all the stuff going on in her life right now, she would miss Kotomi even more… probably._ Shaking his head to clear these worrisome thoughts away, he tried to change the subject, "What was it that was bothering you then?"

"I don't want to give you any more headaches than what you already have to bear." Kobayashi said with a pained smile… which was completely lost under his thick mustache.

"Hakase…" Tomoya's tone let the elder know that he considered the lack of information to be much more troublesome.

"Have it your way." Kobayashi faced the rainy scene on the other side of the windows and told the younger man, "I'm concerned we may have interpreted something wrong. This last trip. The results were… unexpected."

"So you think the help we got from the other Kotomi was flawed?" Tomoya asked.

"No, not at all." Kobayashi considered how best to explain it and asked, "Are you familiar with the difference between classic physics and quantum physics?"

"I know _of_ the difference… but I wouldn't be able to explain it." Tomoya admitted.

"Her… the _other_ Kotomi's advice has been extremely useful… in a broad sense. But we may be misinterpreting her guidance when it comes to the finer details." The old man took a deep breath and told Tomoya, "I've been thinking about coming along with you on the May visit to Kyou-2, and talking to her myself."

Tomoya understood the professor's physics reference, but there was something that bothered him about the old man's suggestion of visiting the other Kotomi. Both men stood and looked out the big picture windows at the falling rain for several minutes before Tomoya finally broke the silence.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tomoya said after considering all the options. "We don't know how her history may have differed from our Kotomi's and… you remember how badly you used to frighten her."

"That's true." Kobayashi admitted, "I had considered that possibility, but what options do we have? I truly believe we would be better off with a meeting of the minds."

"Perhaps… we should ask Melissa to come back." Tomoya suggested.

"I don't don't recall hearing that the Kotomi in that universe went to university in America." Kobayashi challenged.

"Even if she didn't, I think she might be more at ease with another girl, close to her age, who is familiar not only with her parents work, but with her own research into parallel universes." Tomoya suggested.

"More-so than her own guardian." Kobayashi said with sad finality. He knew that Tomoya was probably right, but it was yet another reminder of how badly he had failed his old friends at taking care of their daughter – the way a godfather was supposed to.

"I'm sorry hakase, but if the other Kotomi still associates you with the loss of her parents…" Tomoya started to explain his reasoning, but it wasn't necessary.

"I understand." Kobayashi finished his drink and announced, "I will call Melissa later tonight and speak with her about this opportunity."

"Oh?" Tomoya was surprised that Kobayashi would accept his proposal after so little discussion.

"Your logic is sound and, as it happens, I even agree with you." Kobayashi set the empty glass on a table and looked back at the falling rain. His expression became pained and his voice reflected his countenance as he added, "But, I don't have to like it."

"I'm… sorry, hakase." Tomoya stood with the old man for a few minutes then turned, thinking that he could at least fetch Kobayashi another drink. But he found the Secretary New Komeito standing there with his usual cherubic expression.

"Okazaki-san, I'm glad I found you." the Secretary said brightly.

"Oh, what now?" Tomoya groaned. He was dreading yet another meeting with more political idiots.

"Oh, don't be like that Okazaki-san." the Secretary said with a smirk, "I came to tell you that I have handled the rest of the agenda and you are now free to go home to your lovely wife!"

Just as Tomoya was about to reply, his cell phone let him know that he had a message, and the tone told him that it was Youhei or Yukine. Messages from them were never frivolous, so he read it quickly as he prepared his thank-you-and-goodbye for the Secretary. But that plan would change too.

 _Tomoya, we need your help. You know that Isamu wanted to marry Tomoyo over Golden Week, but we have been unable to find anywhere that can host the event, or anyone who can officiate it. Can you help? - Yukine_

"A moment, Secretary." Tomoya thought for a moment how best to phrase this request, but he had been working with the Secretary New Komeito long enough to know that he didn't need showy formalities. He decided to simply ask, "You once told me that your party was full of Buddhists and some other clergy?"

"Yes?" The Secretary wondered about Tomoya's sudden need. He no longer believed that the young man required grief counseling. _So, why the urgent need for a priest, my dear young man?_

"Do you know of anyone who could perform a wedding on short notice?" Tomoya asked.

"How short?" The Secretary asked, "And who's wedding?"

"The wedding of Tomoyo and Isamu." Tomoya announced, "And it will be on the fourth or fifth. I'm going to check with Koumura to see if he can talk our old high school into letting us use the auditorium then."

"I see." The Secretary smiled, "The fourth is tomorrow, so it would be better if you could make it the fifth. Either way, you have my number. Just let me know when the ceremony is, and I will make sure it is properly officiated."

"Thank you." Tomoya made a deep bow in gratitude for what the important politician was willing to do for his friends.

"Please, it would be my pleasure to take care of this for the people who have saved Japan from the terrible fate it might have had." The Secretary responded to Tomoya's bow, then turned to the professor and asked, "Kobayashi-hakase, I take it you will be attending?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. The two of them represent the team of brave young men that are willing to face the unimaginable, just to help me get my god-daughter back." The old man turned to Tomoya and added, "That is, if I am invited."

"Of course." Tomoya really hadn't thought about who should be invited, or if he should be the one doing the inviting, but at this stage in the game, it was too late for those details.

.

 **Wednesday morning, May 4th - Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Kyou's sleep was disturbed when she started feeling a little warm. It wasn't terribly uncomfortable, but the change was enough to bring her out of her slumber. Not fully awake, she couldn't figure out why she wasn't able to kick the blanket off of her legs. In fact, it was difficult to move her legs at all. Deciding to grab the blanket and throw it off, she awoke more fully when she discovered that she couldn't move her arm either. _Huh?_

Her drowsy state was gone the instant she realized that she was being held down. A momentary panic triggered her fight reflexes and she almost elbowed the unknown attacker that had grappled her from behind. Almost… Just before her arm was about to make a powerful, adrenaline enhanced swing back into his chest, she recognized the arms that were around her, as well as the soft snoring coming from behind her. _Tomoya, you idiot!_

Now that the adrenal boost was no longer needed, she relaxed into the welcome embrace that wrapped her up. And just _her_ …

For years, Tomoya had slept on his back so that Kyou and Kotomi could cuddle up from either side. Kyou would be on his left side with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, just centimeters away from Kotomi's hand, and her face would be just beyond that hand. And yet, he had been sleeping on his side and cuddling like this with Kyou ever since their wedding in December. Kyou didn't object to it. At first it did feel strange, but now… there was something wonderful about it. Wonderful, and yet, lonely. No matter how good it felt to have Tomoya's cuddles all to herself, it no longer felt _right_.

Kyou didn't think it was odd that she missed having Kotomi with Tomoya and her in the big bed now, but she recalled how it had been unbelievably weird at first. Nothing in her life had prepared her to be comfortable in a situation like that. Jealousy and guilt had eaten at her heart on many a night. The jealousy came from wanting to be the only one next to Tomoya, and the guilt that followed came from the very same jealous desire. But when she opened her eyes and gazed across at the other woman that was laying claim to the same man, she stared into another pair of purple eyes, albeit untainted by any similar selfishness. Those other eyes never carried any jealousy, or guilt, or any other negative emotion.

There had been times when Kyou saw tears in Kotomi's eyes and worried that she might be causing her friend some pain after all. But those thoughts would be washed away when Kotomi's hand would cross the border that ran down the middle of Tomoya's chest, to take Kyou's hand. When Kotomi did this, she sometimes said a soft thank you, or just mouthed the words. There was only kindness and love in those purple eyes that gazed back happily from Tomoya's other shoulder.

And there was appreciation… so much appreciation that Kyou had chosen to be there with Kotomi and Tomoya. Not having a good understanding of societal norms, Kotomi's appreciation, like her love, was unbridled, untainted, and untethered by any such constraints. This was yet another thing that Kyou had to get used to. But once she did, the routine of cuddling up on either side and sharing Tomoya's chest became something Kyou looked forward to every night.

Kyou also recalled many a night when she had enjoyed soft spoken conversations with Kotomi across the short distance of Tomoya's chest. Sometimes Tomoya would take part in the conversation too, but there were many nights when Kotomi and Kyou would just talk about anything and everything. Kyou learned early on that Kotomi wasn't the type to hold back at all. Fear during her first pregnancy, sexual performance, grades, health of the children, finances… nothing was off limits to the girl genius during those nightly conversations. Sometimes, the subject matter that Kotomi wanted to discuss, was intensely embarrassing to Kyou. But it was impossible for her to suggest putting off the conversation until they had more privacy… After all, what could be more private or intimate than being in the same bed?

There had been a few times that she had dreaded those conversations… but that was long ago. Kyou could remember several occasions when Kotomi's talk had embarrassed her to her core… in the beginning. But she couldn't remember when the talks had become commonplace for her, and when she had started looking forward to them.

 _Where are you now, Kotomi? I would really enjoy one of your conversations now. Even the embarrassing ones… I wouldn't mind one of those again. So please… Kotomi, please come home._ She felt Tomoya hold her a little tighter and wondered for a moment if she had said her thoughts aloud. But his soft snoring continued and Kyou relaxed again.

Her relaxation didn't last long though. It seemed that Tomoya was in the midst of a dream… or a nightmare. Arms and legs twitched while he mumbled in his sleep. Kyou couldn't understand what he was saying, but the tone did seem urgent and distressed. She wondered if the thoughts running through his unconscious mind mirrored hers, and if he was dreaming about Kotomi even now.

His urgency seemed to go up a notch and Kyou considered waking him up when his hands suddenly grasped her breasts and he became still.

"Ohhhhh." Tomoya made a sound of relief. His body stopped twitching and he seemed finally able to relax.

Kyou, on the other hand, was now wide awake. Tomoya's big hands… hands that could palm a basketball, had hold of both of her breasts. The hand from the arm that she was lying on, was grasping her left breast through the thin material of her night shirt. His other hand had run up underneath her shirt and was squeezing the bare flesh of her right breast. Kyou's mind was in chaos. Part of her wanted to throw his hands off, wake him up, and give him a stern lesson about his lascivious sleeping posture. Another part of her wanted to cover his big hands with hers and let him know that she was there for him - even in his dreams. The former argument was winning until Tomoya mumbled again.

The words were still indecipherable, but to Kyou, it sounded like he said, "I've always loved you." Kyou's heart skipped a beat and her pulse got a little faster, even though her head was filled with doubts. _He could have said anything! Maybe I was just hearing what I wanted to hear? He's dreaming…_ _W_ _hat if his words weren't for you?_ "But I want his words to be for me."

Tomoya's hands started squeezing and caressing her breasts. His thumbs and fingers rolled erect and sensitive flesh parts until they were pink and quite stiff. Kyou moaned and made up her mind. Her arms came up to his. Her small palms pushed against the backs of his hands to let him know that she wanted, and was ready for his affections. Moments later, she was moaning and writhing from the ministrations of his strong hands.

"So, you're awake now?" Tomoya asked as he pulled her close and kissed her. He had been dreaming of having Kyou in his arms and wasn't entirely sure when the dream had become reality.

"I am, and you've got me pretty excited. So, you'd better be prepared to take responsibility." Kyou demanded as she reached up to his head to pull his face down for another kiss.

.

 **Thursday morning, May 5 - Hikarizaka Private High School  
Children's Day, the last day of Golden Week  
The Wedding of Tomoyo and Isamu**

* * *

Yukine and Sanae were helping Tomoyo into her wedding gown. The dress was an elegant spectacle in the western style, even though it had needed some touching up - and a few changes to fit someone as tall as Tomoyo. But that had all been finished the night before, thanks to the efforts of the sisters Fuko and Kouko. Now, all that remained was to walk down the aisle when the music started playing, and go through the ceremony.

At least, that's what Tomoyo told herself. But the truth was that she was very nervous. Her brother would be there to see her getting married. Her parents had initially been against the marriage, given Isamu's less than honorable past. But Isamu had changed their minds when he told them that he planned to take _her_ name, in honor of the woman that had changed his life. He admitted to them that his own name held no honor, and that he would be proud if the two of them would become _Sakagami Isamu and Tomoyo_.

Tomoyo had been as surprised by this as her parents, and had initially wanted to object. But Isamu bowed deeply and appealed to all of them to have the honor of earning Tomoyo's family name. Later, she would ask him what he found to be so honorable about the Sakagami name. She reminded him that she considered her own parents to be sad disappointments of what a family should be. His whimsical response took her off guard. He told her that on the day of the wedding, she would see the miracle that had set his heart on this… she would see it just before she walked down the aisle.

 _And now it is almost time to walk down that aisle, but I haven't seen any miracle yet._ Tomoyo thought to herself just as she heard the change in the music that heralded the beginning of the ceremony.

"All right girls, time to line up!" Sanae told the others that were with her in the auditorium's front office along with the bride.

Everyone had been over this a dozen times with Kouko. The first to march up the aisle would be the bridesmaids, then the flower girls. The music would change once more and it would finally be time for the march of… the bride.

 _So complex and ornate! Why does this have to be such a big production for a little wedding like mine? Why didn't I just say no to all of this and insist that Isamu and I could just fill out the register forms at city hall like so many other people do? Is this… is this what they call the wedding jitters?_ Tomoyo wondered about her increasing anxiety but the others in the room all seemed so happy and excited for her – and all of them seemed to know what they needed to do. Before she realized it, all the members of her wedding party were lined up before the curtain that had been set up at the auditorium's entrance.

Nagisa would be first, followed by Yuki. Yukine would be next, but the matron of honor would be the person who had been both a friend and a mother to Tomoyo since her high school days. Sanae would have the honored position on Tomoyo's special day.

Again, Tomoyo wondered why she needed such a large wedding party for this hastily put together and what should be a small wedding. _This is ridiculous! With all our friends in the wedding party, who will be left to see this unnecessary production?_ _But... they_ _a_ _re all doing so much for_ _Isamu and me – how_ _could_ _I possibly_ _deny them?_

Following the bridesmaids, Fuko and Ushio would be next with a large shared basket of flower petals. And then…

 _And then it will be my turn!_ Her inner voice sounded close to panic as she thought about what she was about to do. _Marriage! The source of grief in my family. The reason for my brother's disability. That which I swore that I would never do! What am I thinking?_

"Tomoyo." Kouko said firmly, her calm voice easily cutting through Tomoyo's mental fog. Though she wasn't part of the train of girls that would march down the aisle with the bride, her help in organizing and getting everything ready was deeply appreciated… as well as her calming influence. "Listen to me. Just do what the girls in front of you do and you'll be fine. The only difference for you is that your father will see you on the other side of these curtains and walk you to the foot of the stage. At that point, Isamu will have you. Got it?"

"Yes sensei." Tomoyo replied with the honorific automatically. She watched as Nagisa, the first of her bridesmaids, stepped up to a big full length mirror. It was a last check to make sure everything was just right, before walking down the aisle.

A few moments later, it was Yuki's turn. She straightened a ruffle while looking herself over in the mirror, gave her old senpai a reassuring smile, then she too disappeared through the curtain and into the aisle on the other side.

When it was Yukine's turn, she barely glanced into the mirror, but she did take the time to send Tomoyo a good luck wish before going through the curtain.

Sanae looked so excited that Tomoyo wondered if her older friend got confused about whose wedding this was. Then again, Sanae had often commented that both Tomoyo and Ryou were like daughters to her.

Fuko and Ushio paid no attention to the mirror at all. Both of them were too excited to wait and hurried through the curtain with their basket.

There was no-one left to go before her now, and the music changed once again.

"Quickly now," Kouko directed as she stood ready to make any last minute adjustment, "look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Tomoyo took her eyes away from the intimidating curtain and saw herself reflected in the full length mirror. Her self doubt grew at the sight of someone like her in something so beautiful and elaborate just as… she heard Isamu's words once again.

 _On the day of the wedding, you'll see the miracle that won my heart… you'll see it right before you walk down the aisle._

"Oh no!" Tomoyo covered her face with her hands just as the meaning of Isamu's words finally became clear.

"What? What is it?" Kouko looked into the same reflection but only saw a beautiful girl in a lovely wedding dress.

"It's me! He meant me!" Tomoyo cried. She had tried hard not to lose her composure, but the sudden revelation had shaken her.

"Are you okay?" Kouko was worried. Tomoyo's comments didn't make any sense.

"I'm all right, sensei. I'm ready to step through the curtain." Tomoyo declared after she pulled herself together.

"All right then. I hope you have a wonderful married life, and that you appreciate this surprise." Kouko said as she gave Tomoyo a helpful push through the curtain.

 _Surprise?_ Tomoyo wondered as she emerged from the curtain to see… a packed auditorium. _What!_

Bikers and gang members, both current and former, filled the seats on the groom's side of the aisle. On the other side of the aisle were city workers, police, and dozens of well dressed people she didn't recognize at all.

"I hope this is okay with you?" a familiar but unexpected voice said from nearby.

"Akio? Why… Where is my father?" Tomoyo asked, since Nagisa's father was the one standing with his arm out, ready to escort her down the aisle.

"I'd like to say that I beat him senseless and left him locked up in the gym equipment storage room." Akio smirked, "But the truth is… he's late, and nobody can reach him."

Tomoyo was saddened for only a moment, but her father had never been a reliable parent. _So dear father, I can't count on you even when your only daughter is getting married. But Akio… Always there for me, always reliable, always..._ She smiled and, taking Akio's arm, told him, "I would be honored if you would be the father of the bride."

"You are a wonderful girl. I've always thought so. You know that Sanae and I think of you as family." he said softly as they took their first steps down the aisle.

"Yes." Tomoyo already knew it, but to hear him say it now was dissolving her emotional control and she could feel the first warm tears spill from her eyes.

"So please accept this." he said proudly, "Being able to be the father of the bride for a daughter as wonderful as you, is a great honor. It is one that I will _never_ forget."

"Stop… Akio, you'll make me cry." Tomoyo pleaded.

"So what? This is your wedding. You are allowed to cry as much as you want today." Akio said softly.

"I don't know who most of these people are! I don't want to cry in front of them." Tomoyo whispered.

"Significant members of several political parties. Some people from the nuclear energy industry. The rest, I'm not sure about." Akio told her.

"Why? Why are they all here?" Tomoyo asked.

"For that answer, you'd have to ask the Secretary of the New Komeito Party. He's the one that invited them." Akio told her as they arrived at the auditorium stage where it was his duty to hand her over to Isamu.

"Is he here too?" Tomoyo glanced back at the audience as she took Isamu's arm and got ready to ascend the steps to the stage.

"Is he here?" Isamu chuckled, "He's officiating the wedding."

.

 **Saturday morning, May 7 - Sakagami residence**

* * *

"All right fellas, this is the house we picked out." Mikio told the assembled crews.

"This place is a dump!" one of the former biker girls said in disdain.

"You're not wrong, but that's why everyone is here." Kenta told them, "This place is over a hundred years old, but it was still livable until it was abandoned about ten years ago. Since then, it's been falling apart and it needs a lot of work. In nine days, we'll make it as good as new and it will be our wedding gift for Tomoyo and Isamu."

"It will be better than new." Ryota, who didn't usually make speeches, spoke up. "Before we get started, I need to see all the different teams."

"Why do we need to talk to you? We know how to do our stuff." one of the men called out.

"I got help from some of Okazaki Yuki's friends. People she went to college with that know a lot of architecture stuff."

"Huh, I don need no arkeetek tellin me how to fix a floor." another of the men grumbled.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. But this here is an opportunity." Kenta smiled slyly, "Just like years ago when a few of us learned to make repairs - to earn a few bucks, this thing that Ryota's got is the next step."

"How's that?" a voice responded with curious interest.

"This ain't no repair job this time. It's a whole lot more. We're not puttin this place back the way it used to be. There's upgrades and updates, new construction, and puttin in technology that wasn't even thought of - back when this place was originally built. This here is next-level stuff. It costs more and it's more difficult, so you know what that means." Kenta prodded the audience.

"It _pays_ more." the crowd started to mumble.

"Plumbers will be redoing the pipes, replacing fixtures, and installing new equipment. The new stuff will include a water catchment system and the addition of a master bedroom bath and a laundry room. Electricians will be rewiring the whole house for modern standards as well as installing a battery backup system and connections to solar panels. Roofers, I guess you know what this means for you?" Ryota called out.

"Ain't those boxy solar panels gonna look awful on a Heian style house?" one of the roofers pointed out, but also said, "Don't get me wrong - I'd like ta try my hand at a solar install, but…"

"You're not wrong, but the solar panels you will be installing are designed to look like roofing tiles. So, it will be up to the skill of the roofing team to install them so that they don't make the house look bad." Ryota challenged the men that would be doing that work.

"I guess you expect us women to follow the men around and clean up after 'em?" one of the gangster girls said angrily.

"Oh no, you ain't getting off that easy!" Takeo laughed.

"Takeo is right." Ryota addressed the women that were assembled in the courtyard of the old Heian home, "Some of you have already been working with the construction teams and know what you should be doing. The rest of you should pick something and assist. Don't think you'll be standing around and watching. There is not much time if we want to have this finished by the time they get back from their honeymoon, so if you are here, you _will_ work."

"Ryota's really getting into this." Mikio said quietly to Kenta.

"Yeah, I thought it would take a lot of persuasion to get him interested, but when I showed him the list of upgrades that Tomoya-sama came up with - he took off like a rocket." Kenta laughed.

"Yeah… some of them upgrades worry me. Ya think these clowns will be able to pull off them special solar shingles and some of the other fancy things?" Mikio worried.

"They might get some things wrong at first. But don worry too much about it." Kenta winked, "It's not as complex as going to another universe, right?"

Mikio smiled but wasn't terribly reassured. It was Ryota's scientist friends that took care of all the complexities required to send them to another universe - and none of them were here. But he needn't have worried. Ryota had thought that through as well.

After looking through the list of everything they would be doing to the old abandoned house and property, he had mentioned the same concern to his aforementioned scientist and technical friends. Fortunately, they were able to let him in on a little trick that should help. Whether they were called the 'factory representative' or 'product specialist', or some other combination of professional sounding words, the people that wanted to sell their merchandise were usually willing to include a visit by one of these experts - to demonstrate the proper install and operation of their products. This was especially true of new technologies, or things that were a new idea in the Japanese marketplace.

To Ryota, this project was much more than a wedding gift. This was an opportunity to create a showpiece of both innovative technology and traditional Japanese style. Although Ryota wasn't particularly enamored with classic styles, Japanese or otherwise, he had once seen the purple haired genius of all this incredible multi-universe science… in a kimono. It was the first time he had seen anyone look so comfortable or natural in a kimono and he never forgot that image. Like the mixture of past and futuristic elements that would be in the finished house, the complexity, the fusion, and the beauty of it reminded him of Kotomi. The woman he thought of as a saint, or an angel.

"I thought you had a thing for Fuko." Kenta snickered.

"I do. Why do you ask?" Ryota looked up from the blueprints for the earthquake-proof foundation redesign that one of the architects had made for him.

"Ah know who you're tryin to impress with all this, and it ain't Fuko-chan." Kenta said slyly, "And you better watch yourself. She's already got a man, ya-know."

"Baka." Ryota replied, "Kotomi-sama saved me. she opened up my eyes to possibilities I didn't even know to look for. She isn't someone to lust for like some addle-minded schoolboy. She is an angel... or a goddess who has shown me her merciful kindness. This, all of this, is my tribute to her."

"Oh…" Kenta was a bit shocked at Ryota's easy rebuke of his taunting. He knew that Ryota was always respectful of Kotomi, but he hadn't known just how strongly the geek of the group had felt about their patron genius. Needing to switch gears Kenta asked, "So, have you done anything on the Fuko front? She's a cute girl, but she's a little scatterbrained - so you'll probably have to do something pretty special to get her attention."

"Yeah, I asked Kyou-sama for help with that. I think I found her something that will get her attention." Ryota smiled as he went back to the complicated blueprints.

.

 **Saturday afternoon, May 7 - Yoshino residence**

* * *

"Fu-chan!" Kouko called out to her little sister. Fuko was supposed to be studying for her college entrance exams, but she was more likely to be playing with her nephew at this time of day. However, it was hard for Kouko to tell her sister not to spend so much time with little Yasuo. She knew her son dearly loved his aunt and didn't want to detract from this last carefree year they would have with each other, but Fu-chan did need to start thinking about her future.

Sure enough, she had found aunt, nephew, and niece playing together nicely. Kouko almost didn't want to disturb their play, but the box that had arrived for her little sister was quite large and may be important.

.

Now gathered around the table, Kouko was as confused as her little sister or her two children. There was a huge pile of wooden pieces and the instructions said it was supposed to be a 'perspective art' puzzle. Kouko had heard of perspective art, but she had never made any herself, nor seen any in person. But it did sound intriguing.

All of the pieces seemed to have two sets of color schemes, so it wasn't possible to separate the pieces into colors to help in getting the puzzle started. As difficult as it was, Kouko noticed that it did seem to capture the interest of Fuko and the children.

"Obachan," Maiko said tentatively while carefully studying two of the pieces she held in her hands, "it looks like some of the pieces have a flat side."

Kouko gave a quick look at the many pieces and noticed that they didn't all have a flat piece, but the number of flat pieces wasn't many. Perhaps the flat pieces make up the base of the puzzle? Kouko was about to suggest finding all the flat pieces when Fuko also figured it out.

"That's great, Maiko-chan! Let's find all of the flat pieces and see if they will fit together!" Fuko cheered.

.

An hour later they were putting the last few pieces on the three dimensional perspective puzzle and Fuko's state of happiness could be described as rapture. Viewed from the front, the puzzle made the hiragana character for 'Fuko', but from the sides…

"Starfish!" Yasuo cheered. He laughed and clapped his hands at the strange puzzle. "Obachan, I see a starfish!"

"Obachan, it has your name over here!" Maiko was excited with the puzzle too, but she was also proud to show off her reading skills.

But Fuko didn't respond to either of them. She had a dazed and faraway look on her face as she gazed at the multicolor starfish that the puzzle had created.

"Obachan?" Maiko worried about her aunt.

"It's okay. I know what to do." Yasuo got out of his chair and climbed up into his Obachan Fuko's lap. He put his little arms around her neck and touched his forehead to hers so that he was looking right into her starstruck eyes. And, consequently, blocking her view of the starfish.

Maiko hadn't seen any of this before, but Kouko had walked in on it once or twice. She asked her son about it later and he told her that this was a trick that Ushio-chan and Obasan-Nagisa had taught him. So, she wasn't at all surprised to hear his little voice begin singing that old song.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku..."

.

 **Sunday afternoon, May 8 - Ichinose residence**

* * *

Shuichi and Shuji had been offered the chance to have their birthday party at school, but they didn't want to answer questions about being in the wrong grade… again. Maiko-chan hadn't been the only one that cried foul about the twins seemingly being a grade ahead of where they should be. And there would be questions when their classmates discovered that they were six - turning seven, instead of seven - turning eight, and already in second grade.

The fact that the twins were physically bigger than all of their classmates, and at the top of their class in everything but Japanese language and history - was all irrelevant to kids that had grown up in the former highly-structured system. As well, it was difficult to explain to the parents for the same reason.

What made it worse, was that it was really just a placement number in Kyou's school. Since the children were learning at their own pace in subjects they didn't have to struggle with, and getting targeted help in things that caused them difficulty, their achievement levels were all over the place. The twins, for example, were still doing first grade Japanese language arts and second grade Japanese history, but they were advanced in math, science, and English language arts far beyond their age or designated grade. Other children had similarly scattered achievements, but the mix was always different.

The result was a seemingly chaotic environment where each class seemed to be made up of students from all ages. The older ones were there because they were having trouble with that subject, and the younger ones because it was something that came to them naturally. But the chaos was a perspective thing. When Kyou or her teachers were able to get the parents to understand that the classes made sense when viewed from the achievement perspective instead of the age perspective, it was like a light had come on in a dark room.

Yuki had become so frustrated with parents that couldn't understand this, she considered having the students sent back to their regular schools, based on their parent's stupidity. But the parent's lack of comprehension wasn't the child's fault and she retreated from that philosophy once she calmed down. More than anyone else, she understood why the twins wouldn't want their ages revealed at school.

"So, your real birthday will be on Tuesday?" Ushio asked her half-brothers.

"That's right." Shuji answered before stuffing a bite of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"We were almost born on our mother's birthday." Shuichi commented.

"Huh?" Maiko asked, "Is it almost sensei's birthday too?"

"Not Kyou-mama. Our other mother." Shuichi laughed.

"That's right. Kotomi's birthday would have been this coming Friday, right?" Nagisa asked.

"It _will_ be on Friday." Kyou insisted a little more strongly than she intended to.

Nagisa flinched from Kyou's rebuke and Ryou gave her onee-chan a withering look.

"Sorry Nagisa, I guess that's still a tender topic with me." Kyou apologized.

"I'm sorry too Kyou. How long has she been missing now?" Nagisa asked.

"She has been away about six months now." Tomoya answered calmly while putting a hand on Kyou's shoulder.

"Six months? Oh my!" Ryou started to say something else, then noticed that her reaction had got the attention of all the kids in the room as well. "Oh, uh…"

"Sugisaka, could you take the kids into the dojo to play for a bit?" Tomoya asked.

"May I suggest the backyard?" Sugisaka gestured at a box that contained something called a Hydro-Rocket, "Some of their presents are better suited for outdoor activities and the weather is nice."

"An excellent suggestion." Tomoya smiled and watched as the children followed Sugisaka out the sliding door into the sunlit yard.

"She sure did turn out to be a wonderful find." Ryou said in admiration after Sugisaka and the children were out of the house.

"Indeed she was." Koumura agreed, "Little Michiko has really blossomed after the appearance of Sugisaka and of course, young master Yoichi."

"Yoichi?" Youhei's curiosity was piqued at the mention of his son.

"Yes," Kyou told him, "she was so terribly shy before, I was worried about her starting Kindergarten. But Yoichi is really good at getting Michiko out of her shell."

"Thank you very much, Kyou." Yukine said gratefully while Youhei preened.

"Like father, like son." Youhei boasted.

"No, quite the opposite really." Kyou countered with a sly smile.

Youhei thought that his wife would rise to his defense the way Ryou had for Nagisa, but Yukine only watched the banter with a serene smile.

"But Ryou," Tomoya interrupted the verbal sparring match between his best friend and his wife to bring everyone back to the reason why the children had all been sent outside, "you were saying something about Kotomi?"

"Ah, yes. She was three months pregnant when she was lost, wasn't she? And it has been six months since then, so…" Ryou let her thoughts roll out to the group.

"Kototmi would be giving birth about now." Kyou said sadly. She had been by Kotomi's side for both of her prior pregnancies, and she had been there when the children were born too. "This will be the first time I won't be there."

"We don't know that." Kobayashi said. When he noticed the others looking at him questioningly, he explained, "Put simply, there is evidence to suggest that the world she went to is dimensionally asynchronous as well as having significantly different flow variables along the time axis."

Everyone in the room continued to look at him and wait for the simple explanation.

"Sorry," he coughed into his fist, then tried again, "There may be a big time dilation between our universe and where she is now. So, she may have already given birth some time ago, or she may still have many months to go. I cannot be certain as yet.

"Is this one of the reasons why you want to meet with the Kotomi from Kyou-2?" Tomoya asked.

"There are several, but yes, that is one of them." Kobayashi replied.

"How is that going?" Tomoya asked with renewed interest in their next expedition.

"I've taken what you said under consideration." Kobayashi replied, then decided to sum up their prior conversation for everyone else, "Tomoya-kun is afraid that I will frighten the other Kotomi, much as I frightened ours before many of you helped us to make amends."

"How will you talk with her then?" Nagisa asked.

"Tomoya-kun has suggested that I enlist the help of Melissa." Kobayashi replied.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea! They got along pretty well, didn't they?" Youhei asked.

"Our Melissa got along well with our Kotomi." Kobayashi corrected, "But there are too many unknown variables. Did their Kotomi go to America for her higher education? If she did, was it the same university? If it was, did she meet and befriend their Melissa? In short, will their Kotomi accept our Melissa?" Kobayashi pointed out the problem with deciding who to send.

"Why not send both?" Kyou suggested. Seeing some looks of confusion she explained, "If you're not sure about either one of you, send both and let her decide who she feels more comfortable with. That seems simple enough to me."

"Yes… that does seem like a good plan." Kobayashi seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then he pulled out his phone and began tapping out text messages.

"I might be having a problem too." Ryou announced, "The medical school wants to send an accomplished surgeon instead of me."

"This is insane!" Kyou vented, "Why do people in our universe believe they can decide things for people in other universes? Ryou, you've already been invited by the other me, right?"

"Y-Yes." Ryou said meekly. Her eyes were open wide as she watched her sister's rant. It reminded her of the Kyou from the other universe… and it reminded her of the Kyou that her sister used to be.

"Then your medical school should ask nicely if someone else can come along too. But they shouldn't stop anyone going that has been invited. Can you imagine Daddy's reaction if someone told him that he couldn't see his daughter, but they would be sending along someone else?" Kyou asked, sounding incredulous at the idea of affronting her father like that.

"He would be livid." Ryou too was now reaching for her cell phone.

"This is starting to sound like a pretty large group. Can you send that many?" Yukine asked.

"We can send as many as we like. For safety reasons, we're just limited to transiting the mass of four adults at a time." Tomoya replied.

"Wooooo!" Youhei chided Tomoya, "Look at you trying to sound all educated and smart."

Tomoya gave his old friend a soft glare, but Youhei just shrugged.

"Four and a half adults." Nagisa said amidst the laughter from Youhei's little joke.

"Four and a half?" Tomoya asked, but then remembered the event, "Of course! When they brought Ushio back. Although… I doubt she was even half an adult mass back then."

"Hah! She's not that much even now." Ryou laughed.

The conversation moved everyone's attention to the windows where they could see the children playing in the back yard. At the moment, they were all running around like they were playing tag. Ushio was laughing while she chased after Yasuo.

"She certainly seems to have blended in well." Kyou commented.

"I think a lot of that is due to Nagisa and Ryou." Tomoya said. He had spent some time with Ushio as well, but it was the two girls who had taken on the day-to-day parental roles.

"Thank you, Tomoya. It would make me happy to think that is true, but I would give most of the credit to Akio." Ryou said sincerely. "If it hadn't been for him being able to step into the role of his other-world counterpart, she might have been one devastated little girl."

"Ushio… a devastated little girl." Tomoya repeated while the memory of a conversation came back to him.

"What is it Tomoya?" Nagisa asked with a bit of concern for her adopted daughter.

"He is remembering something Kotomi once said." Kobayashi nodded to Tomoya who nodded in agreement. "It was a theory of hers that all Ushio's in all parallel universes have the potential to open these tunnels to other universes, but not all do. It is only the ones that are pushed by extreme emotion, like grief or sadness, and a desire to make things better for the ones they love… those are the ones that create the Illusionary worlds that connect to many other universes."

"Of course, it was all speculation, and there wouldn't be any way to prove the theory." Tomoya added.

"Oh, how terrible!" Nagisa choked back tears as she considered what she had heard. "That means… all these expeditions are possible because there is a devastated little girl out there looking for a place where she can be happy?"

"Something… like that." Kobayashi replied. He decided not to tell her the rest of the theory. He, and a few others in the room, knew that the nature of parallel universes meant that there wasn't just one devastated Ushio, but thousands, or perhaps even millions. Theoretically, the number could be infinite.

.

 **Tuesday noon, May 10 - Sakagami residence**

* * *

Yukine arrived at the work-site in the Furukawa Bakery's delivery truck. She brought drinks and sandwiches for everyone. Many of the new people in the construction enterprise had previously bristled at Yukine's presence there. Namely, the girls from the biker and gang groups who didn't know of her history or her association with two of the gangs that now worked together in the community.

However, as Takeo so delicately put it, if Yukine's charm and delicious sandwiches didn't convince the die-hards, there were plenty of people there willing to try a little friendly persuasion with a two-by-four. The lumber argument was unnecessary however, since Yukine's sandwiches were always very good.

"Oi, Yukine!" Takeo called out as she was passing by with a carafe of tea, "You heard any news on our boy Takeshi?"

"He saw the doctor this morning and his recovery is doing well. They are hoping that he will be fully recovered in one or two weeks." Yukine told him the good news with a smile.

"That slacker!" Takeo boomed, "He'll be down long enough ta not hafta work on this house, but all healed up in time for da next mission!"

Many of the men and a few of the women laughed at the dig on Takeshi.

"He's gotta be pretty bored though. Jus sittin dere all alone waitin for his ribs ta heal – while all his buddies are here." one of the guys that used to be in the same gang said in Takeshi's defense.

"Oh, he's not alone." Yukine said as she was pouring some tea, "Kohaku-chan is taking very good care of him."

"Who's Kohaku?" a few of the men asked.

"Kohaku?" two of the biker girls asked in alarm as they shot to their feet. "The Kohaku from our gang?"

"Yes, that's right." Yukine replied with her calm smile but was curious about their reactions. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh… she's our friend and all, but… she's as clumsy as she is strong." the biker warned.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but I can check in on them when I'm done here." Yukine offered.

"Thanks, Yukine-sama." Mikio called out.

"Oh yeah," Kenta remembered an announcement he needed to make, "Everyone needs to be packed up and gone by noon on the twelfth. There won't be much wind but there will be a lot of rain."

"What is he talking about?" a support representative from the radiant heating manufacturer asked Ryota.

"Tropical Storm Aere." Ryota replied absently as he looked over the thorough instructions that had just been delivered. "It will barely be a tropical depression by the time it runs along the east coast, but we'll still get some rain out of it."

The manufacturer representative looked at Ryota for a sign that this was some kind of a joke. The damage that Aere had already done to the Philippines had been all over the news. People were dead, missing, and stranded down there. Flooding and landslides had caused property damage that was estimated to be over a billion yen. Several Japanese radio stations had already been warning people to prepare for damaging wind and rain. _And this construction worker has the audacity to dismiss it all to_ _'_ _some rain_ _'_ _?_ "You're kidding, right?"

"Hmm?" Ryota looked up from the instructions and asked, "About what?"

"Nobody knows what that storm is going to do. How can you just dismiss it like that?" the representative asked.

"Because it has already happened." Ryota replied. Everyone on the team had seen the information that had been brought back in early March, so the next several tropical storms were known to them as if they were already historical data.

"You can't know something like that!" The representative seemed to be getting upset.

"Representative-san," Yukine interrupted their conversation, "do you, by chance, live in one of the coastal areas that might be affected?"

"No, but I have friends and family that do." he replied.

"In Tokyo?" Ryota asked. Since Yukine's question, he had finally understood what was bothering the man so much.

"Chiba mostly, but some in Yokohama. Why?" The representative was now more confused by the specific question.

Ryota looked to Yukine for direction.

"It's his family, Ryota. You should tell him." Yukine advised.

"They'll be okay with Aere, but Songda will hit at the end of the month. Songda caused death, destruction, and evacuations from the Tokyo bay area." Ryota sighed at the now flabbergasted looking man. But, to finish the warning, he added, "Your friends and family should be safe if they evacuate early and take with them supplies to last a week."

"You… you say this as if it has already happened." the representative gaped.

"Hey now, no need to get upset about a weather prediction, right?" Kenta put his arm around the man's shoulder and guided him back toward his company truck. "Everybody knows someone that thinks they can predict the weather better than the weatherman, right?"

"But..." The man gestured back at where Yukine and Ryota still stood.

"Old elbow injury, trick knee, or a hip that always hurts when a big storm's a'comin. You've heard it all before, haven'tcha?" Kenta kept up the dialogue until the man was back in the driver's seat and putting on his seat belt.

"Yeah, I suppose. But..." the man still seemed confused.

"The thing is," Kenta dropped his voice to a conspiratorial mumble as he continued, "science can't tell why a lot of those people are right – a lot of the time. And Ryota here, you can take that as a stone cold fact. So, best thing you could do now is start callin them friends and family you got down on the coast. Let 'em know they should be outatown at the end of the month. If my boy Ryota is right, you mighta just saved their lives. An ifn he's wrong, a couple of days away from home ain't gonna hurt nobody, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But…"

"Thanks for your help with them floor heaters! We'll follow the directions just like you said. See ya!" Kenta hollered as he backed away from the truck and hustled back to join Ryota and Yukine.

"Okay… bye." the representative was already back on the road when he was finally able to get his objection out. "But, he even named the storm? What kind of a trick elbow can do that?"

.

 **Tuesday evening, May 10 – Takeshi's apartment**

* * *

"Yukine-sama!" Kohaku seemed both glad and startled to see that particular visitor at Takeshi's door.

"Good afternoon, Kohaku-chan." Yukine said softly, "Your friends suggested I check in on you and see if you might need any help."

Kohaku suddenly looked deflated. "They told you I was a klutz, didn't they?"

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses." Yukine replied kindly.

"Please, come in." Kohaku stood aside as if Yukine was here to inspect and pass judgment on her.

"Before I do, where is Takeshi now?" Yukine explained, "I don't want him to strain himself to get up on my account."

"He is sitting at the table. We were about to eat." Kohaku replied.

"Oh, then I won't stay but a moment then." Yukine smiled.

Following Kohaku into the small apartment, she walked past the galley type kitchen. From the way her friends had described Kohaku, Yukine was surprised that she didn't see the floor of the kitchen covered in spilled ingredients, something unrecognizable on the stove, and a pile of burned up dishes in the sink. She did see a rolled up futon in the corner of the small living room, and a cardboard box next to it. The box was certainly big enough for a few changes of clothes and the essentials that someone would need for a sleepover.

"Yukine-sama, welcome to my apartment." Takeshi said from where he sat at the table.

"Takeshi-san, it is good to see you looking so much better." Yukine said as she looked him over. "Your friends miss you at the renovation site. Of course they tease you by saying that you're a slacker, but I know you better than to believe that."

"Ah, thank you Yukine-sama." Takeshi already felt strange having one woman in his apartment, but Kohaku was a pretty rough and tumble gal, so it wasn't too hard to think of her as _one of the guys_. Besides, she had been staying in his apartment with him for almost two weeks by now.

However, Yukine-sama was a different story. Even when she used to be in the Crossroads Bar with the gang, she was never confused with _one of the guys_. Aside from his own anxiety, he noticed that Kohaku was also looking nervous.

"Hmm..." Yukine decided to try and warm up the mood in the room a bit. Glancing over at the cardboard box, she asked, "Kohaku-chan, do you have a skirt, or short pants here?"

"Um, no. I don't own anything like that, Yukine-sama." Kohaku replied.

"That's not good. I believe you have an excellent chance at becoming a member of Tomoyo's exploration team, but if you only feel comfortable in gangster pants..." Yukine said while giving the biker girl a meaningful look.

"I… I thought we would only wear those lame work-overalls." Kohaku replied.

"Lame?" Takeshi commented, but the conversation rolled past his question.

"That's because all we ever had to work with was four construction workers. With you on the team, there are more possibilities." Yukine smiled but noticed how her words sparked a little trepidation in both of their eyes.

"Oh… I see." Kohaku swallowed. She hadn't worn clothes like that since middle school and felt uncomfortable in them even then. In fact, she had disdained them and took pride that she only wore pants. _So, why do I feel somehow lacking now? I used to be proud of this. Why is it so embarrassing to admit that I am a pants-only girl to Yukine-sama?_

"Takeshi-san, you have some nice slacks and business or dress shirts, don't you?"

"Ah… no Yukine-sama." the big guy admitted. He was similarly perplexed that he was embarrassed about something he had previously taken pride in.

"I see… well, it looks like there will be some shopping in your futures." Yukine replied happily, despite the looks of shock and dread in their faces. "Do you feel comfortable shopping for casual and business attire on your own, or do you think you will need help?"

"Help!" Kohaku blurted out before she realized she had spoken. When she realized what that admission meant, her hands flew up to cover her mouth, but it was too late.

"I'll need help too. I don know nuthin about fashion and stuff." Takeshi added.

"I'd like for the two of you to go shopping with Youhei and I… but if you're uncomfortable with him, I could probably talk Tomoya and Kyou into it."

Takeshi and Kohaku looked at each other – their anxiety levels going up another notch.

"Youhei-sama is fine with me." Takeshi said quickly.

Kohaku nodded as well. Even though Youhei was a cop, she hadn't felt the usual disgust and distrust when she had been around him before. But she had heard truly frightening stories of Okazaki Kyou becoming some sort of demon if provoked…

"How wonderful! I would like to start tomorrow morning, but I'll have to check with Youhei first. I never know what his schedule will be like." Yukine seemed to glow with happiness at the prospect of the shopping date that she was setting up. "But, first things first. I need to see how compatible the two of you are."

"Huh?" both Takeshi and Kohaku replied. Both of them were thinking that they had survived in the same apartment for two weeks without killing each other, so…

"Takeshi-san, tell me honestly… does it hurt to lay down, or get back up from a futon?" Yukine asked.

"No." Takeshi replied reflexively, but quickly changed his answer when he thought about how she had asked him to be honest, "Well… a little. But It's okay if I take it slow."

"Excellent!" Yukine beamed and turned to Kohaku, "I'm guessing you don't sleep in your bosozoku pants?"

"No, Yukine-sama." Kohaku wanted to leave it at that, but she knew that Yukine wanted a more informative answer. Blushing a bit, she added, "I wear some old gym shorts and a t-shirt."

"I never seen no gym shorts?" Takeshi sounded surprised.

"I d-don't wear them around you!" Kohaku stammered as her blush intensified.

"Go put them on, please." Yukine instructed.

"Huh?" both of them replied in shock.

"I'm guessing that neither of you were in a high school drama club, or had any other acting experience. So, the only way you are going to be able to pull off an act that you are a couple is if you really are comfortable with each other." Yukine explained.

"A couple?" Kohaku gaped.

 _Why me?_ Takeshi was about to ask, until he caught the rather stern glance that Yukine gave him.

"There is a very good reason for it, and I will tell you all about it… if you just put up with my requests for a little while. Does that sound reasonable?" Yukine told them.

"Yes, Yukine-sama." Takeshi was a little taken aback from the seriousness of Yukine's request. It was so unlike her usually lighthearted persona that he knew that, whatever this was, it was something that she was very concerned about.

"I… I'll be right back." Kohaku didn't have the experience with Yukine that Takeshi did, but she could feel the mood and knew that this wasn't something she could cower away from… not if she wanted to impress everyone enough to someday be allowed to go on one of the exploration missions. She went over to the cardboard box, pulled out her gym shorts and t-shirt, then dashed to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Yukine-sama, is everything okay?" Takeshi asked softly while Kohaku was away.

"I have been Tomoya and Kyou's friend for a very long time. And my husband has been his best friend since high school. So, it's just that… we are all worried for him. We try not to let it show because Tomoya is the kind of person that will be bothered if he knew that he was worrying us." Yukine's usual serene smile faltered a bit as she explained her feelings.

"I… I get that." Takeshi said softly, "Dats the way we all felt when your brother…"

The conversation stopped when the bathroom door opened and Kohaku stepped back into the room. It should have been easy to tell that Yukine and Takeshi had just been in a conversation but Kohaku was too embarrassed about what she was wearing to notice anything.

Yukine could see the girl's blush but the gym shorts she was wearing weren't _that_ revealing. In fact, they looked a little large on her. One thing they did reveal, which the long pants had kept a secret, was that this girl had some powerful legs. Yukine wondered if Kohaku's kicks might even be a rival to Tomoyo for sheer power. Moving around so that she was in front of Takeshi, she called out to Kohaku, "Come over here and stand next to me."

"O-okay." Kohaku did as she was asked, but her blush deepened the closer she got to Takeshi. Fortunately, he wasn't leering at her or she might have lashed out, or bolted.

"Now Takeshi-san, I want you to put your hands around my thigh." Yukine instructed.

"Huh?" Takeshi couldn't quite believe what he had just heard.

"Like this." Yukine took his big hands and put them on her exposed thigh just below the line of her skirt. "Now, raise your hands until you can feel the bulge of the laterals."

"O...okay." Takeshi slowly raised his hands over Yukine's right thigh until he was about half way up from her knee.

"Very good. Now squeeze right there and get a feel for the musculature and the skin." Yukine instructed. She winced a little when his hands squeezed tighter than she had expected, but he backed off on his own and was more careful afterwards. After a minute of this, she told him, "Now describe your impressions to me."

"Soft." Takeshi said as if he were trapped in a trance.

"A little more detail, Takeshi-san." Yukine laughed.

"Oh… uh… The skin is really soft and smooth. And the muscles too… they're soft like a really firm pillow." Takeshi replied and hoped he hadn't said anything insulting.

"Thank you, Takeshi-san. Now put your hands around Kohaku-chan's thigh in the same place." Yukine instructed.

Takeshi's hands were already in motion when Kohaku reacted.

"Eh!" _Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands you depraved ape!_ Kohaku wanted to yell, but Yukine had just done the same thing… so how could she object now. Glancing at the two of them, she could see that Takeshi had paused at her exclamation and was looking to her for her consent now. "Oh, go ahead… but don't do anything weird."

Kohaku closed her eyes and braced herself. A man had never touched her there and she was understandably nervous. But Takeshi was unexpectedly gentle. The first thing she noticed was that his hands were _huge_. They completely enclosed her thigh and seemed to have everything from just above the knee to just below the hem of the gym shorts. Her eyes closed a little tighter when she thought about how close his hands were to…

"Now squeeze them and get a feel for them like you did with me." she heard Yukine tell Takeshi.

"Okay." Takeshi responded simply.

Kohaku could feel the heat from those hands. They seemed to penetrate her leg all the way to the bone. The sensation caused tingles that used her nervous system to spread up and down throughout her body. The strong hands squeezed her leg tentatively at first, but then stronger and stronger until she thought he was rearranging the layers of muscles in her thigh. Expecting something like that to be painful, she was surprised at how comforting it was. _Is this what a massage is?_

"Describe her thigh now. Compare it to my thigh." Yukine ordered.

"Her skin is smooth like yours, but she's not soft like you are. And… they're bigger too." Takeshi replied while continuing the massage.

"Hey!" Kohaku's eyes opened and she wanted to demand an apology, but Yukine was smiling at her with a finger on her lips.

"There is no insult, Kohaku-chan. You are a strong girl, while I am not. It is expected that there will be certain differences between our bodies." Yukine stated.

"Is this what they call thicc?" Takeshi asked.

"Not quite." Yukine replied. "Thicc would be about that size, but more squishy, like mine. You should call hers _athletic_."

Kohaku was embarrassed enough about the conversation over her body, but the continuing massage that Takeshi was giving her thigh was starting to feel a bit _too_ good. "C...could we stop looking at my thigh now and you could tell me what this is all about?"

"Of course." Yukine walked over to the folded up futon as Takeshi released Kohaku's leg.

"Oh… Ah hope ah dint bruise ya." Takeshi said apologetically as he now saw the redness on her skin where he had been squeezing.

"I don't bruise that easily." Kohaku said defensively, but her attention was on Yukine.

Yukine had spread out the futon and put it up against the wall. When she was finished setting it up, she beckoned to Kohaku, "If you would… come sit in seiza, with your back to the wall."

"Okay." Kohaku moved to the futon and was soon sitting on her folded legs with her back straight.

"That is a very good seiza." Yukine complemented the girl, then asked, "You've had martial arts training, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but it was never as advanced as what Tomoyo-sama was teaching us." Kohaku replied.

"Ah yes, Tomoyo is a wonder." Yukine said while lying down on the remainder of the futon and putting her head on Kohaku's thigh… or trying to. "Takeshi-san, do you see how my neck is bent abruptly and it is impossible for me to use Kohaku's thigh as a lap pillow?"

"Yes, Yukine-sama." Takeshi wondered what lesson Yukine was trying to teach now.

"Now Kohaku-chan, I would like you to come out of seiza, sit with your back to the wall and your legs outstretched." Yukine said while sitting up to be out of the way.

"Okay." Kohaku quickly moved into the more comfortable, but less dignified position.

Yukine lay back down and showed that her neck was still bent uncomfortably on the big thigh. While getting up, she picked up a small pillow and gestured for Takeshi to come over to the futon. "You see that her thighs are simply not small enough for a lap pillow under normal circumstances. Now lie down here."

"But… this is Kohaku's futon." Takeshi objected.

"Would you rather do this on the harder floor?" Yukine asked. "I was only thinking of what would be more comfortable for your ribs."

"It's fine." Kohaku allowed. It would be the first time any man had touched her futon, but she couldn't argue with Yukine's logic. _It seems like today is a day for me to have a lot of firsts._

Takeshi slowly got down to the floor and laid back on the futon. Yukine placed the small pillow under his shoulders and neck so that his head was comfortably on Kohaku's thighs.

"Do you see how the pillow helps this position to be comfortable, Takeshi-san?" Yukine asked while walking over to the table and retrieving a dish and a single pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah." Takeshi marveled at the state of being simultaneously comfortable and uncomfortable. It was the first lap pillow he had from anyone other than his mother, and it was wonderful. At the same time, he didn't want to do anything to upset Kohaku. She had truly been a fantastic help while he was healing and it would be rotten to make her feel bad by doing something she wouldn't like. He started to get up when Yukine gave her next order.

"In that position, look into each other's eyes and tell me what color eyes the other has." Yukine said as she walked back to the two with the dish and chopsticks.

"Ah…" Kohaku had been looking away from where Takeshi's head rested on her thighs. The weight of his head and the heat, especially on the thigh that had been massaged, was sending more of those tingles through her nervous system. But she followed Yukine's instructions and was soon gazing down into brown eyes, like her own. Beyond his eyes, his face was strong and stern – yet she could see that he was worried… worried for her. She took a deep breath and felt much of the uncomfortable stress fade away. Remembering what had been asked of her, she finally replied, "Brown."

"Brown." Takeshi also said. He didn't know why, but he could feel that Kohaku had just relaxed a bit. That made him feel better about whatever it was Yukine was having them do.

"Very good. Now, while you keep your eyes on each other, use your peripheral vision to see your surroundings." Yukine told them as she sat down beside Takeshi's relaxed arm and Kohaku's outstretched legs with the dish.

"We are in Takeshi's living room." Kohaku said. She didn't understand what they could be observing in an already familiar surrounding.

"That is true, but what color is the tablecloth?" Yukine asked.

"I… I can't see the tabletop from this position." Kohaku replied.

"Then you must rely on your partner." Yukine told her as she fed a bite of the fish to Kohaku.

"There is no tablecloth." Takeshi answered.

"That's right. What color are the legs of the table?" Yukine asked, while this time giving Takeshi a bite.

"Chrome… they're chrome." Kohaku answered this time.

"Excellent!" Yukine handed the dish and chopsticks over to Kohaku and got up from the floor. "Now try continuing the observation while eating."

"Yes, Yukine-sama." Kohaku was about to look away to the dish to fetch the next bite, when she realized that even this was practice for her peripheral vision. It took a few tries, but she was able to get a bite and lower it into Takeshi's mouth. Next, she was able to get herself a bite.

"Where am I now, and what am I holding in my hand?" Yukine called out from somewhere out of Kohaku's vision.

"You're in the kitchen and you have a knife." Takeshi replied.

"You are both doing great." Yukine told them while bringing the rest of the food over from the table and placing it within easy reach of Kohaku's chopsticks. "I want you to keep it up while I tell you what this is all about. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Takeshi was on the last mission, so normally he wouldn't be going on the next mission. But, there is a need for something different this time. We're not going to an unknown world. The team that will be going, will be in a place where we already have a few friends, but there is still a need for secrecy. For that, we will need someone who can blend in for… a long time. This time, some of the group will be staying for four weeks. For certain reasons, Tomoya and Ryou will not be very free to move about the community. So, they are going to need someone who can blend into the background and move freely while they are there." Yukine informed them.

"But, we do that every time." Takeshi countered.

"Takeshi-san, four maintenance men walking about for a day or two is one thing. But the same four men in the same outfits for four weeks will arouse attention, don't you think?" Yukine asked.

"Yes… I guess it would." Takeshi's heart sank as he realized that he wouldn't be wearing his armored worker overalls this time.

"But a man and a woman in casual or business clothes wouldn't seem strange in a residential neighborhood." Yukine explained, then clued them in on what she was setting them up for, "So, to pull this off, you will need to look like a couple and act like a couple."

"Wait!" Kohaku's head snapped up and she dropped the bite of rice on Takeshi's nose. "You mean… I might be going on the next mission? I would be there for… _four weeks_?"

"Is that a problem for you?" Yukine asked while gesturing down at Takeshi's head.

"Ah!" Kohaku immediately began picking up the rice from Takeshi's face while replying, "No, it's not a problem! I… I wasn't even sure I would get picked for the team. It's all just a bit… surprising."

"Nothing is decided yet, but I think the two of you can do this if you try." Yukine said as she stood and smiled down at the two of them. "Now, here are the things I want you to do. Takeshi, clear out some space in your room for Kohaku's things. Making your girlfriend live out of a cardboard box isn't right."

"Girlfriend?" Kohaku gasped.

"Of course. As a couple, you will either be his girlfriend or his wife. Take your pick." Yukine offered.

"Uh… I guess girlfriend would be easier." Kohaku accepted the role.

"Ah gots room ta spare, but ain't that a lot ta ask of Kohaku-san?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't think so." Yukine recalled watching Tomoyo's exhaustive training and reminded Takeshi, "When Tomoyo was training you, what was it that was always her number one concern?"

Takeshi thought about it for only a moment. There were lots of things that Tomoyo said were important, but she always reminded them what all the training was for. No matter how difficult or dull the lesson might be, it all added up to serve only one purpose. "That we come back safe."

"That's right. So, get over your embarrassment and do what needs to be done. And to do that, Kohaku needs to sleep on her futon in your room and _with you there too_! There will be none of this – slipping out of the room and sleeping on the couch." Yukine demanded.

"Yes, Yukine-sama." Takeshi replied while Kohaku acknowledged by nodding her head.

"You should hold hands as much as possible. If you try to act like a couple in the other world, but you just blush and look away every time your fingers brush against each other, nobody's going to buy it."

"L...like this?" Kohaku reached out with her free hand, and took Takeshi's hand that was resting on his chest. She had accomplished that much, but she was unable to do anything about the crimson blush that spread across her whole head.

"I'll be going now, but there is one other thing you need to work on, Takeshi-san." Yukine smiled kindly at the brute that she had known for many years. "I know this will be hard for you, but you need to remember Kyou-sensei's and Kouko-sensei's lessons on grammar. A well dressed man with a pretty girl in nice clothes will not draw a lot of attention… until he starts sounding like an unrefined thug."

"Ah… I can't help what I am." Takeshi said defensively.

"But you're not." Yukine knelt one last time to be close to Takeshi. She added her hand to where Kohaku was holding Takeshi's. She smiled and told him with gentle kindness, "You've seen things most people wouldn't believe. You've attacked thugs in a parallel universe to save your friends. You've watched typhoon winds blow near a sluice gate that you repaired to save the lives of hundreds of people. All of those deeds shouldn't be forgotten, because they have changed you where it counts..."

Kohaku gasped when she felt Yukine pulling their hands up and putting them back down, ever so gently over Takeshi's heart.

"...here. Takeshi-san, it is time for you to accept the person you have already become."

.

* * *

 **Notes**

While I was planning this chapter, the news came out about the passing of Rutger Hauer. I was fortunate enough to be alive back when the original Blade Runner first came out in the theaters and I have to admit that I was captivated by his performance and of course, by his famous soliloquy. If you have heard it before, you will probably have recognized the homage in the last few paragraphs of this chapter. For those of you who have not had the experience, I present to you, Rutger Hauer's rendition of _Tears In The Rain_ :

I've seen things you people wouldn't believe.  
Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion.  
I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate.  
All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain.  
Time to die.

Spoken by the character Roy Batty  
Played by Rutger Hauer  
From the movie _Blade Runner_ directed by Ridley Scott

The lines, originally written by screenwriter David Peoples were heavily modified by Rutger Hauer himself.

. . .

Farewell Mr. Hauer. May you rest in peace.


	19. Chapter 19 - Tomoyo's Happiness

**Wednesday morning, May 11 – City Hall**

* * *

"Detective Sunohara... you have got to be kidding me. You want to be excused from work today... so you can go shopping?" the Chief Inspector did not sound amused by this sudden request. But, as it was Sunohara, he had to at least hear the man out.

"It's my wife's idea to diversify the undercover skills of the exploration team. She wants them to be able to blend in for longer periods of time, if the situation requires it. To this end, she has recruited two of them to act as a _couple_." Youhei explained how this wasn't just some frivolous excuse for getting out of work.

"A couple? Those guys?" The Inspector sounded shocked. His mind raced to see which of the seven remaining men would be wearing a skirt.

"One of them is from the female biker gang that was just recruited." Youhei quickly corrected the misconception.

"I see." The Chief Inspector mulled the idea over for a while; it had merit but there were a few possible issues he could see. "Are either of them heavily tattooed?"

"No... Well, not that I know of," Youhei replied. Yukine told him that she had seen Kohaku in gym shorts and a t-shirt. She hadn't made a comment about tattoos but, considering his wife's background, she might not have thought a lot of tattoos... heavy or otherwise.

"You should find out," the inspector suggested. "It won't do any good to put a Bosozoku in a skirt and a pretty blouse if she has tattoos all over her arms and legs."

"Yes, Inspector." Youhei understood that the suggestion was more of an order, but it did make sense. There was no reason why all the parallel universe Japans would have the same attitude toward tattoos, but so many other things were the same that it wouldn't be a good idea to risk it.

"How is the search for Ichinose-hakase coming along?" the Inspector asked while he stared at a crystal paperweight that he had always found fascinating.

"Kobayashi-hakase or Melissa-hakase will be traveling through the next gate to consult with that world's Kotomi. They have narrowed the search down quite a bit so this is the fine tuning... or so they say." Youhei didn't have to explain that he didn't get all the sciency stuff. Neither did the Inspector. In fact, there were probably only a handful of people on the whole planet that really understood how they did what they did.

"All right then. Go do your best to make two thugs look like everyday citizens. And, Sunohara..." The inspector picked up the heavy crystal orb and looked deep into the constantly changing light reflections deep inside of it.

"Yes, Inspector?" Youhei prompted.

"Keep me informed on the progress to recover Ichinose-hakase, will you?" the Inspector asked.

"Yes... Did you know Kotomi, Inspector?" Youhei asked.

"No. I didn't." The Inspector regretted not meeting the talented young genius like the Mayor had. But that wasn't the reason for his interest. "Her presence means a lot to this community. If we don't get her back... all the growth we've had will just walk out of here. Most of it will go to Tokyo, the rest to Sapporo or Osaka. I don't want to have to watch this town die."

"Yes, Chief Inspector! I promise, we will all do our best." Youhei felt like a boiler that had been idling along until someone had just filled it up with coal.

.

 **Wednesday late morning, May 11 – Takeshi's apartment**

* * *

Kohaku answered the door to Takeshi's little apartment again. This time she wasn't surprised to find Yukine there. It was awkward to see the detective with her, but that too wasn't unexpected.

"Good morning, Yukine-sama, Detective," she greeted and stepped aside to let them in.

"Oh, I see how it is," Youhei said as he removed his shoes and entered the house properly. "Yukine gets a 'sama' but I'm just 'Detective' to you."

"But you are… I mean… I didn't mean... " Kohaku stammered with her flustered response.

"Kohaku-chan, you need to relax around us. Youhei is just teasing you," Yukine said calmly.

"Sorry… I was just trying to break the ice." Youhei scratched his neck while faintly smiling through his apology.

"Ah tot it wuz kinda funny." Takeshi half-smiled.

"Grammar!" Yukine reminded the brute.

"Sorry, Yukine-sama." Takeshi blushed a bit at the rebuke.

"See, there it is again! She always gets the 'sama' but I…" Youhei groaned his complaint, this time against Takeshi.

"Ha… I guess it was a little funny," Kohaku admitted as she watched Takeshi try to recover from his blush. She was picking up her purse to leave when Yukine stopped her.

"Just a moment. I brought something for you to wear." Yukine presented Kohaku with a bag.

"Oh?" Kohaku took the bag with both trepidation and anticipation… until she saw what was in the bag. "A track-suit?"

"It is the one you wore the other night at the mission recovery," Yukine explained. "We are going to be in some nicer stores and I thought you might feel better if you weren't wearing your gang attire there."

"Yeah… You're right about that." Kohaku turned to go back to the bedroom to change.

"I'll come with you," Yukine offered. "We can have a little girl-talk while you change."

"Oh… Okay." Kohaku wondered if this was that fabled 'flocking instinct' that all girls were supposed to have. She had never felt it herself, but she had always heard that girls would go as groups when they went to the bathroom or to try on clothes.

Youhei waited until the door to the only bedroom was closed before he turned to Takeshi. "I don't want to ask you to strip, so can you just tell me honestly if you have any tattoos?"

"Uh… yeah. I have two." Takeshi seemed surprised but not concerned to hear this question from Youhei.

"Two? Please tell me they're not on an arm or a leg where someone might see them if you're wearing casual clothes." Youhei could just hear the Chief of Detectives' disappointment if it turned out like he had predicted.

"No, one is on the back of my right shoulder." Takeshi patted the spot with his left hand.

"That's not too bad." Youhei considered that they probably wouldn't be able to go to any local public baths or onsens, but that wouldn't be too much of a restriction. "Where is the other one?"

"It's… not big," Takeshi answered evasively.

"It doesn't matter how _big_ it is. I need to know _where_ it is," Youhei insisted.

"It's on the head of my… um… down here," Takeshi said as he covered himself between the legs. His face was significantly blushed and he couldn't meet Youhei's eyes.

"You're kidding!" Youhei gasped. "Didn't that hurt?"

"I dunno! I got seriously drunk with Kenta one time and... " Takeshi's voice trailed off, but it came back to finish the end of the story. "Anyway, when I woke up, there was a bandage down there and… when I pulled the bandages off, I saw it."

"What does it say?" Youhei asked out of curiosity rather than a need for mission safety or anything.

"Kiss me," Takeshi replied curtly.

"Okay… Remind me to _never_ go drinking with Kenta," Youhei said and tried his hardest not to burst into laughter.

.

In the other room, Yukine stopped Kohaku after she had stripped down to her bra and panties. "Kohaku-chan, please forgive me for asking, but I need to know if you have any tattoos."

Kohaku turned to face Yukine. Although she said nothing, Yukine could tell that she was hurt by the question.

"I have nothing against them myself, but there was a valid observation that it would be difficult to pass someone off as an average person if they had tattoos in visible places," Yukine explained.

"Yeah, I guess it would. I never got any because… I have a childish fear of needles," Kohaku admitted her embarrassment to back up her claim, then added, "But I am pretty good at henna."

"Really?" Yukine's eyes opened wide. She had always wanted to try that, but didn't know anyone with a similar interest.

"Um... yes," Kohaku replied timidly.

"Tell you what," Yukine offered, "let's get together sometime and you can show me some of your henna artwork."

"You have an interest?" Kohaku was pretty sure she knew the answer. If Yukine had been a dog, her tail would be wagging up a storm. Kohaku bit her lip in an effort not to see Yukine-sama that way, but her imagination always tried to put animal elements on excited people.

"Yes, since I was in high school," Yukine replied excitedly while holding out the pants of the track-suit for Kohaku to put on.

"If you like… I could paint it on you," Kohaku offered while sliding her legs into the ugly pants.

"Could… Could you do my chest?" Yukine asked, while holding out the top of the tracksuit.

"Y… Y… Y… Your chest?" Kohoku stammered at the forwardness of the request. Surprised, she dropped the top that had just been handed to her.

"Under the collarbones and over the shoulder… like a necklace," Yukine clarified.

"Oh... right. Yes, I can do that. I can do knots, flowers, lace, and dragons. I'm still trying to do birds, butterflies, and angels," Kohaku mentioned as a way to recover from her earlier gaffe.

"I would be happy to be your canvas anytime you like," Yukine promised.

"Thank you, Yukine-sama," Kohaku replied while finishing with the top of the track-suit.

"By the way," Yukine said with a wink, "I noticed that the cardboard box is gone and there are two futons - side by side. You and Takeshi have done as I asked?"

"Yes, Yukine-sama." Kohaku blushed hard again as she remembered how difficult it had been to get to sleep less than a meter away from a man in another futon.

"All right, let's go check on the boys." Yukine turned to the room's door and led the still-blushing Kohoku back into the living room.

.

Youhei watched the two women come back into the room. He couldn't help but notice his wife's excitement and Kohaku's blush. Deciding to test the waters he turned to Kohaku and asked, "Do you know how many tattoos Takeshi has?"

"Just the one on his shoulder," Kohaku replied innocently.

"Detective!" Takeshi looked scared that Youhei might blurt out something personal. With the imminent threat of that little secret becoming known, he realized that this was something he did _not_ want Kohaku to know about.

"Hmm?" Yukine raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I'll tell you later," Youhei promised.

"Detective… sama?" Takeshi now sounded like he was pleading.

Suddenly faced with his secret getting out, Takeshi realized that he didn't want Yukine-sama knowing about it either.

.

 **Thursday afternoon, May 12 – Yoshino Residence**

* * *

The heavy rains arrived on time and the tropical storm's winds were not so bad - as expected. But that didn't mean there weren't any problems.

Yusuke had already been called in by the electric service company that he worked for. There were power disruptions in many locations across the valley. Some of them would be resolved by the power company, but there were many singular residential outages as well.

Kouko had planned to stay home with her little sister and her children, but she got a call from an elderly neighbor and had stepped out shortly before the rains hit.

Fuko was left to watch over Maiko and Yasuo. Maiko, despite her bravado and usually aggressive behavior, didn't care for the lightning and thunder that accompanied heavy rains. Her preference during such storms was to hide under a futon and cling to an adult. Yasuo, on the other hand, would be okay as long as someone was playing with him. So, to satisfy the needs of both of the children, Fuko did the only thing she could... She went into her room and took a nap. By the time of the first thunder strike, Fuko's ikiryo was on the floor of Yasuo's room where they were intent on coloring a lovely beach scene. She was also in Maiko's room where they had swiped three additional futons and made a futon fort to protect them from the thunder. Maiko was sitting in Fuko's lap and going through fits of shakes every time they heard the crackling of lightning or the rumble of thunder.

"I... I'm not scared," Maiko insisted as she clung to the ikiryo.

"I'm not scared either!" Fuko joined in Maiko's defiance.

"I'm just worried about Okāsan," Maiko said. It was a good excuse though. Her voice did sound very concerned. "Could... Could you check on her?"

"Hah, I'm already there!" Fuko laughed proudly. But a moment later, her happiness was gone. She pulled Maiko close so the little girl wouldn't see the look of fear and rage on her face.

.

The elderly woman who lived a little ways down the street did have problems. There hadn't been a lot of wind with this storm, but her old roof was in such disrepair that the rains were enough to defeat the weakened tiles. Water had burst through the ceiling in the woman's living room and was running down one wall in her kitchen. Unfortunately, it had also run through several electrical fixtures and the old fuse box had popped magnificently.

"I don't think there is anything we can do about it now, but… do you have somewhere else to stay until the storm is over?" Kouko asked the kindly old woman while she was looking at where the water was leaking out from the wall. When the woman didn't answer, she looked down and saw that she was terrified. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a large man growled from the open doorway. He was dripping wet from the rain and without any interior lights working, Kouko could only see his silhouette. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell by his voice that he was angry and filled with malice.

"What do you want?" Kouko tried to keep her voice calm, but this wasn't something she was used to.

"What I _want_ is my money. Money that old lady's worthless brat owes me," he growled as he took a step into the dark house, then closed and locked the door behind him.

"If it's money… I don't have much, but…" Kouko looked around to see if she and the old woman could escape or lock themselves in a room, but there didn't seem to be anywhere for them to go.

"I don't want _your_ money. I came to beat some respect into the brat, but if he ain't here, his old woman will do. Then again, maybe I'll just satisfy myself with…" The thug leered, but suddenly it was his turn to get interrupted.

"DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO FUKO'S ONEE-CHAN!" Fuko screamed from the entranceway.

"Huh?" The thug turned and saw a short girl near the front door. It was still closed behind her, which made him wonder how she had managed to get into the house.

"Fu-chan, get out of here! You're supposed to be watching the children! Why…?" Kouko's panic was growing. Already, she had lost the opportunity to pull the old woman down the hall and into the small bathroom where she could lock the door, or try and find something in the kitchen that she could use for a weapon.

"Guess, I'll do the little one first," the thug said with a malevolent grin as he turned and started to stalk toward Fuko.

But Fuko wasn't waiting for him to get to her. Her small body launched into a charge. Her foot started to lash out at his knee, but it was a feint. His move to protect his leg opened an opportunity for her small fist to smash into his unprotected belly.

"OOF! You little bitch!" The thug was hurt by the hit, but not so much as to knock the wind out of him or stun him. Mostly, it concentrated his attention and rage on her. His huge hand lashed out at her, but she was so short that he only grazed the top of her head.

"Fuko will hurt you!" Fuko yelled as she ducked under his swing, spun, and this time did connect with the thug's knee.

"Dammit!" the thug raged at yet another blow from the pipsqueak of a girl that was attacking him. But he knew her luck wouldn't last forever. She was hurting him, but not much. No one was coming to help her, and as soon as he connected with her little body, this fight would be all over. A sinister grin made its way across his face as his hand finally scored a hit. It wasn't a damaging blow, but he now had his big meaty hand wrapped around her neck.

.

"Kyou-san! Fuko needs your help fast!" the ikiryo hollered even before her body finished forming in the bedroom of the Ichinose home.

"Ahh!" Kyou tossed the clothes she had been folding on the bed, and turned to see Fuko in her old Hikarizaka High School uniform. "Fuko, you startled me!"

"Fuko is sorry, but a bad man is fighting Fuko now and… Fuko may not be able to stop him," the shorter woman said apologetically.

"What?" Kyou realized that her friend was in genuine trouble. Dashing out of the room and down the stairs she asked, "Can't you run away for the bad man?"

"If Fuko runs away, he will hurt onee-chan!" Fuko wailed.

"Onee-chan… Kouko? He's after Kouko?" The air around Kyou's head began to take on an indistinct aura and her eyes seemed to be more red than purple when she thought of her friend and fellow teacher in that kind of trouble.

"Onee-chan is protecting an obasan at a neighbor's house and the bad man is in the house with them!" Fuko suddenly became still and sounded very frightened, "Ah! He caught Fuko!"

Kyou instantly turned and grabbed Fuko by the lapels of her school jacket and yelled into her face, "Fuko! Disappear from there this instant!"

"Eep!" Fuko wondered for a moment which person was more frightening, but she did as she was told. Then she started to cry as she realized she had just left the bad man in the house with her beloved onee-chan.

"You can make many ikiryo, can't you?" Kyou demanded of the frightened girl.

"Y...Yes," Fuko replied.

"Then this is what I want you to do. I will hurry over there as fast as I can. Have one of your ikiryo outside to wave me into the right house, but inside the house…"

.

"What the hell?" The thug looked around confused after a solid punch that should have caved in the annoying little girl's head, swept through thin air instead. His rage heightened, he bellowed, "Where did she go?"

Kouko was kneeling in the hallway with the old woman. Both of them had been too terrified to move. When she saw her little sister caught by the brute, she almost fainted from the fright. But now, it seemed that Fuko had finally fled. She was glad that her sister wouldn't be hurt, but the man was completely enraged now. A cold feeling swept through her as she thought of what the man might do to the two of them left in the house.

"Dammit all to hell! Where did she go?" The thug spun this way and that, looking for the brat that dared challenge him. Finally, he saw her in the middle of the living room. The floor was soaking wet and his feet made splashes as he stalked toward her. "Now yer gonna pay, you little shit! Unh!"

Two kicks to the backs of his knees brought his body crashing down onto his back. He couldn't stop the fall but he could sweep with his arms and catch… nothing?

Getting back up, he glared at the miniature woman who was glaring back. But suddenly, she was right in front of him with her knee swiftly rising to impact where his legs met his lower torso.

Fuko knew that this move was not allowed in any competition. In fact, doing so would get a competitor expelled from a match. But Kyou-san had specifically instructed her to use this move as much as possible.

"Sonova…" The man wrapped his arms around the bitch that had dared to rack him, but his arms closed on nothing. _What the hell? Nobody can move that fast!_

Fuko dropped into a split kick, planting her foot hard into the soft spot once again. The man's scream worried her though. Kyou had told her that this should disable him, but it seemed like his shout contained more rage and anger than pain.

.

Kyou was moving as fast as she could. When she got to the garage, she felt her stomach drop when she saw that both of their cars were gone. Sugisaka had heard her previous shout and found Kyou at the entrance to the garage.

"Mistress, is there a problem?" Sugisaka asked as she watched Kyou quickly strap on her riding boots while the garage door was opening to reveal grey sheets of rain outside.

"Call the police. Give them the Yoshino's address and tell them that a man is attempting to assault two women in a house on that street," Kyou ordered as she reached for her helmet.

"Oh my… Which house?" Sugisaka asked as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I don't know yet, but I'll know when I get there!" Kyou hollered over the noise of the Harley's big V-twin roaring to life.

Sugisaka watched Kyou accelerate out of the dry garage and disappear into the grey sheet of rain.

.

Youhei had drawn the boring duty of dealing with calls for help during the storm, since he had scored the day off to go shopping the previous day. But, so far, it had been pretty boring. He had been pretty sure that there would be some issues in the hastily-made neighborhood for the remaining evacuees, but the prefabricated houses from Canada had held together surprisingly well. He was on his way toward the downtown area when he heard a strange radio call from a marked police unit.

"Twenty-Three; We just saw a female with purple hair speeding on a Harley-Davidson. Probably a Bosozoku. Moving to intercept."

"Baka!" Youhei called out over his radio, "This is Sunohara. No Bosozoku in this area ride Harleys. That was Okazaki Kyou. And if there is something so urgent that she is riding her motorcycle in the rain, you can be sure that she'll need help. Close with her, but do _not_ intercept! Let her lead you to the _real_ problem."

"Detective Sunohara, this is the shift supervisor. I would appreciate it if you didn't give orders to my uniformed officers," a rather displeased voice called out into the conversation.

"This is Emergency Service Dispatch; We have just received a call that Okazaki Kyou is en route to a location where an unknown assailant is attacking two women. Okazaki Kyou is identified by her long lavender hair and is riding a motorcycle to the scene."

"Baka…" The shift supervisor couldn't be seen doing a facepalm, but his voice certainly conjured that image. "Unit Twenty-Three, call out your current location and heading. All available units converge."

.

Kyou made the last turn onto Kouko's street where she saw one of the Fuko ikiryos in the middle of the street waving wildly at her. She pulled up next to Fuko and raised her visor.

"They're in that house, but the door is locked and the bad man is too close. I can't get to it to open it for you!" Fuko despaired.

"Oh no, Fuko. That's just fine." Kyou said with a feral grin. She closed her faceplate, turned her bike towards the door, and let the Harley's muscle speak volumes about kinetic energy.

.

The man had weathered a dozen hits from the fast moving munchkin, but he had a plan now. The two women on the floor seemed to mean something to her, so he would hurt her that way. He decided to rush across the short distance to the hallway and start beating the living hell out of both of the cowering women. That would teach the flighty little bitch to screw with him. But his run wasn't soon enough.

There was the brief sound of an unusually loud motorcycle engine and then the front door crashed down onto him from behind. Barely conscious, his head rang from where the wooden door had initially struck him and there was an oppressive weight on his body.

Kyou had a bloody nose from the impact of her helmet against her handlebars. Her arms and legs hurt at the joints, but she was in mostly good shape. Her bike had taken some damage too. The forks to her front wheel were bent so that the tire was smashed up against the frame, so it wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Fortunately, the front of the bike had cleared the door and was on the floor. The back wheel however, was still on the door, which was on top of the thug. Kyou carefully pulled the helmet off and dropped it. Wiping the blood from her nose she asked, "Where is he?"

"He's… under the door," Kouko replied, still not believing what she was seeing.

Barely able to breathe from the pressure and the pain, the thug coughed and saw his own blood spatter into the water around his head. Anger suppressed his pain as he grunted, "Bitches… I'll kill every damn one of you."

"Not today you won't." Kyou made her own threat, but one she was able to carry out. The Harley's engine was still running and the back wheel was undamaged, so she placed her hand on the throttle and gunned the engine as she let out the clutch into the powerful first gear. The torque of the spinning tire shot the damaged door through the now-empty door frame and out into the street. Then the still-spinning tire came down onto the thug's back and head, where it again exercised the laws of motion.

.

Two police cars were moving down the street slowly in opposite directions. One of them had seen the street that the motorcycle had turned onto, but they couldn't see it anymore. Just when they were starting to believe they had turned on the wrong street, they witnessed a front door hurled across the road where it crashed into a concrete wall and smashed to pieces. Immediately after, a body tumbled end over end into the street where it came to rest in the water.

"Twenty-Three here. I think we found the house."

.

By the time Tomoya got to the house, Kyou was already gone in an ambulance, but he could see her motorcycle being lifted by a crane onto the back of a flatbed wrecker truck.

"Glad you finally made it," Youhei called out after finishing up with the officers that were putting the report together.

"What the hell happened? This blood all over the street… it's not hers is it?" Tomoya demanded.

"That isn't her blood," Youhei said crossly, "but you need to calm down, right now. This is a crime scene. Do you know what happens to idiots that show up at a crime scene, start yelling at cops, and making demands?"

"I-" Tomoya stopped in his tracks. He was about to argue with Youhei that he had a right to demand answers because… Of course, that would be acting exactly like those people that ended up getting arrested. "I'm sorry, Youhei… um, I mean… Detective."

"No, it's just 'Youhei' right now. It wouldn't have been me that would arrest you." Youhei gestured back at the group of uniformed officers clustered around the house with the missing door. Then he winked. "But I wouldn't have stopped them either."

"You're not a very good friend," Tomoya shot back, but he hadn't yet lost the guilt over his initial actions and apologized again, "I take that back. I was the one not being a good friend and I'm sorry for that too."

Youhei just smiled and clapped Tomoya on the back. Then he walked his friend past the crime scene tape so that they could both get a better look at the splintered doorway and the ruts where a motorcycle had accelerated through a muddy front yard.

"So, what's the story with Kyou?" Tomoya asked, although he thought he could piece together part of it from just what he had seen so far.

"Officially, Kyou lost control of her motorcycle in the rain and crashed through a residential door, _coincidentally_ taking down a perpetrator who was intent on assaulting Kouko-sensei and an elderly neighbor." Youhei repeated the lines he had been discussing with the uniform cops as if he were reading the morning traffic report.

"And… unofficially?" Tomoya asked.

"Fuko's ikiryo called Kyou for help. Kyou intentionally ran that guy down." Youhei was much more animated now. "Can you believe she actually ran a guy down with a motorbike?"

"Uh… yeah, actually." Tomoya remembered a couple of painful incidents, but they had been a long time ago. "More importantly, is she in any kind of trouble?"

"Legally, she might lose her license to operate a motorcycle for a while, but a reskill course will probably take care of that. Of course, if the perp dies… there might be more trouble."

"I can figure out the legal angles," Tomoya groused, "I'm wondering why I don't see her."

"Ah, now that may be where she is in some real trouble." Youhei looked up at his friend. "She was taken away by ambulance…"

"Ambulance!" Tomoya reacted.

"She looked fine," Youhei assured his worried friend on that count. But his assurance fell away when he told Tomoya, "They took her to Ryou's hospital."

"Oh… Oh no." Tomoya's eyes opened wide with the anticipation of the kind of lecture Kyou was in for from her sister. And, for that matter, the lecture he would be getting too.

"Yeah." Youhei gave Tomoya's back an understanding smack. Turning away to rejoin the uniformed police on the scene, Youhei gave his old friend a parting farewell. "Good luck with that, buddy."

.

Tomoya had left for the hospital. The wrecker was gone with Kyou's battered motorcycle. The police officers had taken down their crime scene tape and left the neighborhood. Except for the missing front door on the little house, everything looked normal on the street again. But Youhei knew that there was one more visit that needed to be made.

The heavy, driving rain from earlier in the day was all but gone. There was still a lot of water left to fall out of the sky, but it was now shifting between a light rain and drizzle. It never lightened up enough for Youhei to take off his hat or overcoat, but he didn't mind. It was still cool enough that the waterproof overcoat didn't make him overheat. Youhei preferred it to an unwieldy umbrella anyway. He believed that an umbrella limited a person's observational abilities.

So, through the rain soaked streets, he walked a ways past the house with the missing door until his outstretched hand touched a nameplate that read 'Yoshino'.

"You're coming to see Fuko, aren't you?" the Hikarizaka High School uniform clad version of Fuko asked from where she stood like a guard in front of the gate to the Yoshino house.

"Yes," Youhei replied, unsurprised. He had noticed the ikiryo watching him from down the street for the last half hour. "Why are you still around? Isn't the real Fuko awake yet?"

"Fuko is a real…" The ikiryo started to protest Youhei's question, but she stopped when he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I know who you are. And, I don't think any less of you because you are an ikiryo. After all, you were the first Fuko I met, and you were the one I knew the longest." Youhei told her.

"So, you like this Fuko better than the… real Fuko?" the girl taunted.

"No, of course not," Youhei replied without releasing Fuko from the hug.

"What?!" Fuko sounded indignant and tried to struggle away from Youhei.

"I said you were the one I met first. I didn't say it was a good meeting. You were very mean to me," Youhei reminded the no longer struggling girl.

"What?" Fuko's question was now more sorrowful than indignant.

"When we first met, you wouldn't talk to me because I was weird… because you said I had weird hair. Do you remember?"

For the briefest moment, Fuko thought of objecting to Youhei's accusation. But she could vividly remember those days as if they were yesterday. Back then, they were all at the school together in the classrooms and under the sunshine. But those days were passed and it was raining now. Cool, wet rain matted her hair against her face and soaked her clothes as a reminder that not much was the way it used to be.

"Fuko remembers." Fuko gave up the struggle completely. After all, Youhei was right about those early meetings.

"You only wanted to talk to Okazaki, even though you said that everything about him was weird." Youhei pushed her back by her shoulders so that he could look into her eyes. He smiled and told her, "But then Yukine got me to remember you again and we became pretty good friends then, didn't we?"

"Y...Yeah, Fuko and Sunohara are good friends now." Fuko looked away to wipe some 'rain' out of her face.

"You were fighting that man in the house. I mean, before Kyou got there. You fought him and kept him in the entranceway. That was why Kyou was able to get him with the motorcycle, wasn't it?" Youhei asked when Fuko looked back up at him.

"Fuko… Fuko was just trying to keep him away from Onee-chan," Fuko replied.

Her answer made Youhei smile for several reasons. Her innocent response meant he could conceal Fuko's part in all of this with a clear conscience. _If only Kyou hadn't gone completely mental the way she dealt with him. Then again, she might have been worried for her own safety if he had been able to get his hands on her. After all…_ "He was a pretty big guy. It's amazing that you were able to fight with him, without getting hurt," Youhei said in a complementary way, but his eyes were watching her intently. He needn't have bothered though. The ikiryo Fuko didn't attempt to hide anything from him.

"Fuko did get hurt though. Fuko got hurt pretty bad." Fuko looked down now as she admitted, "This Fuko is here now because the pain medicine they gave the… real Fuko… it made her go to sleep again."

"How is your sister taking this?" Youhei asked.

"Onee-chan won't stop crying," Fuko said with a quivering chin of her own.

"Who is in there now?" Youhei asked.

"Ryou-chan brought one of the doctors that she knows from the hospital. They are giving Fuko a very thorough examination." Fuko looked away with a blush and repeated, "... _Very_ thorough."

"Hey!" Youhei barked the word to get Fuko's attention away from her gloom. The trick worked and the startled girl looked up into Youhei's eyes. "You did a brave thing and I'm very proud of you. But, you took an awful risk and now your real body is paying the price."

"Fuko didn't want to get Fuko hurt!" the ikiryo wailed.

"I know." Youhei put his arm around her and guided her into the warm and dry home. "You were only thinking about protecting your sister. And if it had been the real Fuko that was there, she would have done the same thing."

.

Youhei took off his rain boots, wet overcoat, and hat in the entryway. The ikiryo simply stepped up onto the hallway floor and was back to being the dry ikiryo in an old school uniform.

"Tch, I wish I could do that," Youhei muttered while hanging up his overcoat.

"What?" Fuko asked.

"Nothing." Youhei wondered if the ikiryo even realized she was doing something amazing. "Let's go see your sister."

But seeing Kouko was all that Youhei would be able to do… at least for a while. She was lying down on the couch with her head in Yusuke's lap. From what Youhei could see, she appeared to be in a fitful sleep.

"The doctor gave Kouko a sedative, too," Yusuke said softly while gently brushing his wife's hair away from her face. "Youhei, she was really scared."

"Yeah, I guess she was," Youhei sympathized.

"I don't know if she was more scared of being attacked or of what might have happened to Fuko," Yusuke said as he looked up.

"Kouko… is a very gentle soul," Youhei offered.

"The bast… person who did this to her. I heard he was taken away in an ambulance." Yusuke tried to remain calm but the hand that had been resting on the arm of the couch was knotting up into a white-knuckled fist.

"Yes," Youhei replied and watched the man's reactions carefully.

"Will he live?" Yusuke asked.

"Dunno. Kyou and her bike really did a number on him, but she wasn't _trying_ to kill him," Youhei replied.

"She should have," Yusuke hissed.

"What do you mean?" Youhei asked while he watched the former musician's face grow dark with anger.

"She should have killed him." Yusuke barely avoided shouting his anger, but just as suddenly, he felt Kouko twitch on his lap and he looked back down at her restless sleeping body. Anger diluted with grief and, although still not a desirable mixture, he was able to calm down a bit. "Anyone who could do this to Kouko… or to anyone. They just don't... deserve... to live."

"Hey, you can go down that road if you want to, but weren't you a great musician that once sang songs about forgiveness and compassion?" Youhei said slowly.

"Those songs were about forgiveness for saying the wrong thing or breaking someone's heart. Not for… for… this!" Yusuke vehemently insisted.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ryou asked as she and the doctor emerged from the room where they had been examining Fuko.

"Not at all," Youhei said as he turned to face them. "We were just discussing philosophy."

"You… You're the ikiryo?" the doctor standing next to Ryou asked with a stunned expression as he faced the somewhat less beat-up looking twin of the girl he had just left in the other room.

"Doctor…" Ryou prompted the man to recover from his fascination.

"Yes, right." The doctor regained his professional demeanor, but still couldn't take his eyes off the strange girl in the room. "There are a lot of contusions… bruising. They are mostly in her face, torso, and arms.

"Broken bones?" Youhei asked.

"I checked." The doctor patted a small briefcase-sized box he was carrying. "I'll review the X-rays in greater detail when I get back to the hospital, but the preliminary views didn't show anything worrisome."

"Thank you doctor." Yusuke started to move his wife so he could get up to see the man to the door.

"I've got this." Youhei waved his friend off. It was far more important for Yusuke to comfort his wife for the moment. But he also signalled for Ryou to join him in seeing the doctor out.

When the trio got to the genkan, Youhei asked quietly, "Doctor… you do understand the need for privacy… even secrecy in this matter?"

"Yes of course," the Doctor replied as he put his shoes back on. "Little Sensei had me swear an oath of confidentiality before she would let me come here. But, I never thought…"

"The ikiryo?" Youhei prompted when it seemed that the trusted doctor was at a loss for words.

"Yes, it's just so… unbelievable!" The man seemed dazed, but that was to be expected. He was a man of science, after all; such fantastical things challenged his core beliefs. And yet, he had seen the phantasm with his own eyes.

"Is he going to be alright?" Youhei asked Ryou after the man had left.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow morning," Ryou assured a concerned Youhei. "He never remembers Fuko's ikiryo the next day."

"He's seen her before?" Youhei asked, surprised. He knew that just about everyone had difficulty remembering Fuko in the past, but he hadn't had that problem in years now… as far as he knew, at least.

"This is his fourth time seeing her… that I know of," Ryou replied while she reached for her own shoes.

"If you give me a minute, I'll be leaving too," Youhei said, trying to hint at something..

"I'd really like to get back to Nagisa and Ushio," Ryou said with a bit of urgency.

"I'm here with an unmarked car. I can give you a ride back to the Furukawa Bakery," Youhei offered slyly.

Ryou stopped mid-reach and stood back up. Knowing that many of the puddles would be higher than the rims of her shoes, she was grateful for the offer of a ride back home in a warm and dry car. "Thank you Youhei, that would be much appreciated."

Youhei nodded and walked back into the living room. He was going to chat about the incident for a minute, then excuse himself. But Yusuke was asleep on the couch, still cradling his wife's head in his lap and the ikiryo was nowhere to be seen. Changing his mind, he and Ryou quietly went back to the genkan. But, something seemed odd. "Where are the children?"

"Yuki-chan picked them up and took them to the Ichinose house. They were leaving when I got here," Ryou replied.

"Ah, I guess that's best," Youhei said. Stepping out into the drizzle, he walked beside Ryou with her bright yellow umbrella. The two of them walked quietly in the soft rain as they made their way down the street to where he had parked his car.

It wasn't until they were in the car and he could see her face that he knew she was more upset than she had been letting on. She was trying to hide it, but he had known her for too long and could read her better than she thought. "You seem like something is bothering you. Anything I can help with?"

"No, I'm fine." Ryou tried to avoid anything unnecessary with the polite lie.

"Listen," Youhei turned to face her directly and told her, "even if all you need to do is vent and get something off your chest, wouldn't you rather take it out on me than pop a vein in front of Nagisa and Ushio?"

"It's okay, I…" Ryou again tried to reject Youhei's offer.

"Who are the important people in your life, Ryou?" Youhei said in a louder voice that demanded a reaction.

"Fine! Why did something like this happen? Huh? We live in a pretty safe country, right? At least the government keeps telling us that. So how can something like that happen right in our neighborhood?" Ryou shouted.

"For the most part, those statistics are true," Youhei answered her calmly, "but crimes like extortion and usury are underreported in Japan." He didn't mention that crimes against women were also terribly underreported because of cultural stigma. But, it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be.

"So, this kind of thing happens all the time?" Ryou challenged.

"No. It's uncommon, but it isn't as rare as most people think," Youhei told her.

"When I think of all the people this has touched. Fuko was hurt. Kouko and the old woman were both traumatized. Onee-chan was hurt too." Ryou ran through the litany of all the people whose day was ruined because of this foolishness. Well… almost all of them.

"You do realize that the perpetrator might die from his injuries." Youhei pointed out the missing person from her list.

"It's a shame he isn't already dead," Ryou muttered.

"Hmm?" Youhei pried.

"When I think of someone as violent and vile as that man, living in the same world with people as sweet as Nagisa and Ushio… I just can't accept it!" Ryou yelled in defense of her feelings.

"You used to be as sweet and innocent as them, you know." Youhei watched the lavender-haired girl closely while he talked to her. The sound of rain on the metal roof of the car kept up a staccato of background noise and the damp air in the car made them feel clammy and cold. But Youhei needed to push this conversation before they were interrupted by the need to drive, or a phone call. "What's happened to you, Ryou? Why are you so hard and bitter now?"

"Bitter?!" Ryou sputtered, but quieted down when she thought about it. "I guess it does seem that way, compared to how I used to be. But you've changed too, you know. Wouldn't you say that your journey through the police academy, being a cop, and now being a detective has all contributed to you being a much different person than you used to be?"

"I guess… I would have to agree with that," Youhei replied.

"Well, the same has happened to me. Medical school, interning in hospitals, and working shifts in the emergency rooms has changed me, too." Ryou put her hands in her lap and looked down at them as her eyes became wet. Bothersome memories welled up and coiled around her raw emotions. Her voice choked around her tortured feelings as she spilled everything to her old friend, "Youhei, I've seen terrible things. Women and children come into those emergency places. They're hurt so bad and they tell me that they're clumsy or they fall down a lot. But they're lying, Youhei! I know what's going on and I can't do anything about it. It makes me feel so… useless!"

"I know how you feel," Youhei grimaced.

"No you don't!" Ryou grouched.

"Have you ever heard of Saint Jude?" Youhei pulled out a little amulet and showed it to Ryou. After she shook her head, he continued, "He is the patron saint of policemen… and hopeless causes."

"Are you serious?" Ryou asked as she reached out to hold the little amulet in her hand. Rolling it over in her fingers, she asked, "When did you become religious?"

"I'm not… well, not much." Youhei laughed as he put the little amulet back down his shirt. "An older sergeant gave this to me when I started as a new policeman."

"Hopeless causes huh?" Ryou sighed as she thought about how everything in her life, at least since high school, seemed to fit that description. A little blush seeped in when she thought about the tantrum she had just shown Youhei. "Where do I get one of those amulets?"

"I'll get you one," Youhei said as he started the car and got ready to pull out onto the street, "but for now, let's get you home to that warm house where a wonderful family is waiting to greet you. Okay?"

"Thanks, Youhei." Ryou wondered about the changes that they had all been through. Some good and others… not so good. _Through it all though, my friends have stayed by my side and accepted me just as I have accepted them._ But that thought crashed into the memories of how hard she had fought the choices and changes of her own sister. In the end, she had accepted her onee-chan's strange living arrangement, but her own obstinance had strained their relationship. _And yet, despite all of my objections and arguments, onee-chan still forgave me. Maybe… Maybe it's not such a hopeless cause after all._

.

 **Monday evening, May 16 – Train Station**

* * *

Tomoyo had been relaxing on the last leg of her honeymoon. The local train felt like familiar country enough that she already had the 'we're home' feeling. Leaning against Isamu, she held his hand while gazing out the train's large windows and watching the scenery become increasingly familiar.

Here and there, she could see the rows of sakura trees that lined many of the roads. They were no longer in bloom, but the fact that they were still there reminded her of her own link to this community.

"We're almost home." Isamu's voice carried both the anticipation of finally getting home, with the regret of ending a memorable vacation.

"We _are_ home," Tomoyo said while the train passed yet another row of the sakura trees. She squeezed his hand at the same moment that the train began to decelerate for its arrival at the station.

.

Outside the station, Kyou leaned against the car while she waited for them. They had acquired the big sport wagon at Kotomi's insistence. Even though she had initially wanted a fun little convertible, she had changed her mind after considering the safety of the children. They had owned one of these when they were away for college, and she had purchased this one as soon as they returned to Japan. Kyou preferred to ride her motorcycle, but she had to agree with Kotomi's logic and practicality when it came to moving a family around.

But she wasn't here to move a family today. At least, not her own. Today, she would be the one to pick Tomoyo and Isamu up from their long honeymoon and deliver them to their grand wedding present. And for that, she would need Kotomi's wagon for all their luggage.

 _Kotomi's wagon._

Kyou's mind stumbled over the accepted title of the car. Everyone called it by that name, but the title had become a bittersweet reminder of her missing friend. Kyou was reminiscing about all the times she and Kotomi had buckled the children into their safety seats and taken them somewhere when she realized that she saw Tomoyo and Isamu emerging from the station. Smiling and waving her hand, she called out to them, "Hey, Seito Kaichou!"

.

Kyou blinked in disbelief when they arrived at the car. Each of them only had a single, not terribly large suitcase. "Where is all the rest of your stuff?"

"What stuff?" Tomoyo sounded genuinely confused.

"You were gone for a week. You can't tell me that you were able to take everything you needed… in only _one_ suitcase," Kyou sputtered.

"But… we were," Isamu replied. He had never packed for a trip before… at least not _this_ kind of trip. But from all his experience with the exploration missions, he was used to packing light. Indeed, he had thought the single suitcase that Tomoyo had given him to be unnecessarily large.

"Where are your souvenirs?" Kyou countered.

"They are in the suitcases," Tomoyo answered patiently. She was also in the habit of taking along only the essentials during a trip, so there had been ample room in her suitcase to also pack the things they had acquired along the way. Trying to assuage Kyou's confusion, she explained, "We weren't gone that long, so this was all we needed."

"What?" Kyou was rocked back by Tomoyo's admission. Frustrated that a bag like that would barely last her a weekend, she lectured them, "Don't think this little dream will last! As soon as you have kids, one suitcase will _never_ be enough."

"Kids?" Tomoyo's eyes opened wide and both of them shared a blush from the unintended impact of Kyou's words.

"We uh… haven't talked about kids yet," Isamu said quietly.

"Well, you don't get them by talking, but I'm sure you've figured out that much already." Kyou smirked. She felt better since they both started showing an appropriate level of embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Uh… um." Isamu coughed into his fist and was about to let Kyou know that they had to go get a taxi, but she had a welcome offer for them.

"Anyway, I'm here to pick you up and take you home," Kyou said cheerfully as she keyed the button to open the back hatch of the wagon. Then her smile wrinkled as she turned her glance to the two smallish suitcases and added, "... along with _all_ your luggage."

"Oh, thank you Kyou." Tomoyo could now see part of the reason for Kyou's ire; the former rival had brought out her largest vehicle and had taken the precaution of folding down the rear seating to maximize the cargo space… for their two suitcases. While easily hefting her suitcase into the back of the wagon, she wondered why Kyou was making a much bigger deal out of this than it deserved. Hazarding a guess she asked, "Kyou, did you used to be able to pack light… before you had to take care of children?"

"No… not really," Kyou said wistfully. Even when she and her sister were children, it seemed that they couldn't go anywhere without packing up half of their belongings. Her mother had been the type to pack everything they _might_ need… and Kyou had not yet rid herself of that mentality.

"Is your sister the same way?" Tomoyo asked while the back of the car closed up and they moved to get inside..

"Ryou? I'm not sure… Why?" Kyou asked over the rooftop of the car. Her old protective instincts kicked in when the conversation suddenly focussed on her sister.

"Well, if she gets her wish, she's going to be on a trip for four weeks," Tomoyo replied before ducking her head to get into the passenger seat next to Kyou. Once inside the car, she continued her thought, "I'm wondering how much she will want to take with her."

A shiver ran through Kyou as the car's engine rumbled to life. The idea of her little sister being a universe away was as hard to take as letting Tomoya go. If this had been anyone else's plan, she might have been fighting it tooth and nail… but it had been her own idea. Her mind was awash with conflicting emotions. _Eight days left. Then we find out if everything is okay on the other side and if… they can still go. And then… if everything is okay, Tomoya and Ryou will be gone for almost a month. Gone… to a place where I can't even call them to see how they are doing!_ Kyou desperately wanted to go with them, but she had commitments to her school, the classes she was taking, and her children. _This is going to be hard for me._

"Kyou?" Tomoyo could sense that her lavender-haired friend was troubled. She worried that she might have just made things worse.

"Hah! Yeah, I don't know how she packs anymore. But, speaking of the upcoming trip, have you guys decided who will be going this time?" Kyou tried to change the direction of the conversation as she navigated the town's streets toward the more rural area in a small valley between some of the nearby hills.

"Ah yes, I did get some text messages. At first, I had thought it would just be Tomoya, Ryou, and Kenta. But, if I understood those messages correctly, it seems the party is going to be a bit… larger?" Tomoyo asked.

From the back seat, Isamu looked around at the area they were driving through while Kyou filled Tomoyo in on all the developments that had happened since he and his new bride had left for their holiday. He watched the town's buildings fade into older townhouse style houses, and then to larger houses, typical of the newer subdivisions. But those eventually ended as well and they were driving through farms and fields with the occasional house here and there. His curiosity was finally too much for him to avoid interrupting their conversation and he had to ask, "Kyou-san… where are we going? This is not the way to either of our apartments."

"Ah. Well, you see… there is a bit of a welcome back party for you," Kyou told them.

"Kyou... " Tomoyo wanted to beg off the party. The trip had been nice, but coming home had been tiring.

"I know you two just want to get home, but I promise it's not far from the party," Kyou told them.

"It's already far from our apartments," Tomoyo challenged, "How can it be close getting back if it takes this long to get there?"

"Here we are!" Kyou announced instead of answering the question.

Tomoyo looked out the windows of the car as they pulled into the driveway of an old Heian-style home. The grounds were pretty ragged-looking and the place looked like it was still undergoing repairs, but it looked like it could be a nice home. _Actually, it looks like something that should be turned into a museum,_ Tomoyo wondered as they walked up the wooden steps into the East House, which would be the equivalent of the living and dining area in a modern home. However, with the ancient Heian design, different rooms were actually separate buildings that were connected with covered walkways or open corridors. "I didn't know there were any historic mansions in this part of the country," Tomoyo commented.

"There aren't. This is a fake," Kenta told her as he came down the steps from the veranda to greet them. "I mean, it is an _old_ house but it's nowhere near old enough to be a real Heian."

"Did… somebody hire you guys to work on this old place?" Isamu asked as they got inside and found all their friends waiting for them.

"No, we're just doing this project as a special favor for a couple of friends," Kenta smirked. "That, and Ryota is experimenting with some new techno-gadget stuff. Whatever you do, _don't_ ask him about it. He will talk your ears off if you get him started."

"Yeah," Isamu laughed, "I could see that happening."

Tomoyo was stunned by the number of gang members in this place. She had expected to see the guys that used to be in the two gangs that Yukine had brought together. But there were also members of a female gang and others from a female biker gang here. Remembering the recruiting effort to try and increase the numbers of her exploration teams, she knew that they had appealed to these two womens' clubs, but they had been far from congenial at that meeting.

Her City Hall impulses kicked in and Tomoyo started to worry that an organized crime element had moved in and consolidated all the thugs and bikers into one operation. _It would make sense that they would fix up a place like this. Japanese organized crime elements have long loved these old Samurai-era houses. Kenta said that they were doing this for a couple of 'friends'. Could those 'friends' be the ones pulling the strings here? No no no no no… I will not be party to heavy crime moving into this town!_

Tomoyo was ready to jump to her feet and demand some answers, when she noticed some incongruities with her hypothesis. _There are too many people here, who have nothing to do with gangs and criminal organizations. Tomoya is here with his children. Youhei… a cop is here? And the mayor too? What on Earth is going on here?_

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Tomoya called out from the head of one of the low tables that had been set up. After the conversations had died away, he continued, "First of all, I would like to admit that I had very little to do with this project. This abandoned, derelict site has been completely revitalized due to the efforts of Kenta, Ryota, the rest of the exploration team, their old friends, and their new friends."

Tomoya had gestured to the groups of men in the room and then to the groups of women, during the last two dedications. "Kenta asked me to speak tonight, for reasons of his own. I suspect it's because both Kyou-sensei and Kouko-sensei are here, and he didn't want to get a lecture for improper speech when he was done."

The jab generated some friendly laughter from the odd crowd. Many of them had witnessed one or the other of the two teachers fussing over the improper language of the exploration team members several times.

"As I said, this place was in pretty bad shape when Kenta acquired it. And it still needs a lot of work before it is completely revitalized. But… it is now livable! From what I saw on the tour this afternoon, and what many of you have told me, the most important parts are complete. Bedrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathrooms all work and are safe. That's important because the most sought after home in Japan now is the 4LDK, or four bedrooms, living, dining, and kitchen. So that means, despite the rest of the property still needing work, this home is ready for the happy couple to move in immediately." Tomoya announced and turned now to look at Tomoyo and Isamu.

 _Everyone_ turned to look at Tomoyo and Isamu.

"WHAT?!" the newlyweds cried out.

"I couldn't possibly…" Tomoyo began to protest.

"Please, Sakagami-sama." Iwao said with his best diction, "If it wuddent for you, we would all be dead now."

The room was quiet after the stone-man's plea. Tomoyo looked into each of their eyes and could see the earnest desire for her to accept this. Ryota's passion may have burned the brightest, but they were all sincere in their feelings.

.

Standing on the shenden's veranda and leaning heavily against the railing, Takeshi and Kohaku looked out on the overgrown mess that used to be the house's courtyard. Somewhere in that chaos of plant life gone mad, was a stream that ran through the property. Takeshi was thinking of all the things that were left to do, but Kohaku was still aglow from the brief ceremony that had made Tomoyo so happy.

"You have some pretty amazing friends," Kohaku sighed.

"Yeah." Takeshi looked down at where he was holding Kohaku's hand. Earlier that afternoon, as soon as the two of them had arrived, Yukine had tied a red thread around their hands. The thread was not so strong that it could actually restrain them, but that was the idea. Yukine had challenged them to still have the thread around their hands and intact when it was time to leave the party. They were still joined, but taking on that challenge had been… difficult. When Yukine saw them struggling to eat, she suggested that they work on the food jointly and feed each other.

"Are you going to work on this house when you're all healed up?" Kohaku asked.

"If there's anything left to work on," Takeshi grumbled.

"Hmm." Kohaku knew he was upset that he hadn't contributed anything so far. Letting her eyes rove into the darkness of the weeds and vines of the courtyard, she asked her sulking partner, "How are you with landscaping?"

"Huh, why?" Takeshi looked at Kohaku but she was still looking at the unkempt yard.

"Do you know what a Heian courtyard is supposed to look like?" Kohaku suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Takeshi's sour mood fell away in an instant. This was something no-one else had tackled yet, so he could make his own mark on the place.

"Whoa, slow down tiger." Kohaku smiled at his mood change but warned him, "Don't plan on starting anything until after we get back from this next trip."

"Why not?" Takeshi balked. After all, they wouldn't be getting back for another five weeks.

"A venomous bite, reaction to some plant, drop a rock on your foot… any of those things could knock you out of being able to go, ya know?" Kohaku pointed out.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Takeshi mumbled, but the squeeze his hand got from Kohaku told him that she was glad he made that decision. "Ya jus don wanna…

"Language!" Kohaku interrupted.

"Ugh… You just don't want to lose your spot either." Takeshi said properly.

"Of course I don't." Kohaku could have left it at that, but Yukine had told her many times that part of being able to act like a couple was being honest with your partner. Blushing less than she thought she would, Kohaku admitted, "I also don't want to see you get hurt, ya big oaf."

"Uh, thanks." Takeshi, on the other hand, wasn't as resistant to the embarrassment-infused blush. He was glad for the evening's darkness that could hide his red face.

.

 **Sunday evening, May 22 – Ichinose residence**

* * *

The group that was meeting in the living room that evening was fairly large. The mission on the following day would contain a number of firsts, and no-one wanted anything to go wrong.

The first time they would leave someone behind, to pick up on the next mission.

The first time they would plan for a contingent of more than four people.

The first time that several of them would be stepping into another world.

"All right. On the first transfer, we'll send Tomoya, Kyou, Ryou, and Kenta." Tomoyo said.

"Objection." Kobayashi spoke up.

"I thought there would be some argument about who gets to go and in what order, but not this soon." Tomoya looked at Kobayashi with a raised eyebrow and asked, "And not from you. What is your objection?"

"As Kotomi's godfather and pursuant to her wishes, I cannot condone a plan that would put the children's remaining parents in jeopardy at the same time." Kobayashi said apologetically, but sternly.

"I… should have thought of that." Tomoya admitted. After thinking about it for a moment, he proposed, "All right then, I won't go until Kyou comes back."

"..." Kyou wanted Tomoya to be there with her this time, but what they were saying was right. Even if there was an infinitesimally small chance that something could go wrong, it wasn't worth the risk.

"Then, who should we put in his spot?" Tomoyo asked the room.

"I still think the first group should be made up only of people that the other-Kotomi has already met." Kobayashi suggested.

"I would like to go," Ryota volunteered. "I was in the first group and I don't believe their Kotomi-sama disliked me."

"Not a bad idea," Isamu agreed.

"We're all agreed then?" Tomoyo looked around the room and saw no dissent. This wasn't unexpected though. For the same reason that Kobayashi had already mentioned, it was already assumed who would be in the first group. _The real chaos will ensue when we start deciding on the second, third and potentially other groups. Of course, that is a worst case scenario. Perhaps we'll be lucky and everyone will be calm and logical about this._ Hoping for the best, Tomoyo said, "Good, the first group is settled. Let's discuss the second group."

Everyone spoke at once.

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

 **Genkan:** the part of the foyer for the removal of outdoor shoes and donning of slippers. It is generally at street level, or at a lower level than the floor in the rest of the house.

 **Seito Kaichou:** Student [Council] President.


	20. Chapter 20 - More Strange Dreams

**Monday late night, May 23 - The Sidewalk  
That runs along the street  
That borders the Park  
Across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Another Monday night in the park," Sunohara quipped as he walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand, with his wife.

"At least it's a pleasant night," Yukine smiled.

Nobody was upset that Youhei had his wife with him while he was working. All the officers that had volunteered for this duty knew that the most difficult part of the evening's assignment was to be everywhere at once. They had been tasked to manage the crowd control while also making sure the side streets were closed to traffic. Unfortunately, they never had enough manpower to accomplish both tasks… not by themselves anyway.

Yukine's presence meant that there were other people making sure the accelerator trucks were safe. These people didn't wear uniforms and didn't have badges, but their authority at the street intersections leading to the park was usually unquestioned.

Youhei stopped in the middle of their walk and put his hand to his ear. Yukine knew from previous nights like this, that he was getting a call on his radio. Touching the earpiece he replied, "Sunohara, on my way."

Yukine smiled with pride in her husband, as they turned around and started walking at a brisk pace back the way they came. He had truly come a long way from the high school delinquent to the responsible detective and she counted herself lucky to have been with him throughout that incredible journey. Just short of breaking into a jog, she kept alongside him and asked, "Trouble?"

"Yeah," Youhei passed one of the accelerator trucks, drawing a few curious glances, "someone thinks they can drive through the barricade because the closed streets weren't published in advance."

"Huh, they must be from out-of-town. These streets are closed every four weeks. Everyone knows that." Yukine commented as they arrived at the intersection.

Sure enough, there was an irate man screaming from the window of a delivery truck and revving his engine as if he was going to push the police barricade out of the way. Two of Yukine's 'helpers' were standing their ground in front of the truck but the situation didn't look good.

"Hey… HEY!" Youhei shouted over the yelling of the irate driver as he approached the truck. From his peripheral vision, he watched Yukine split away and start talking to a number of her acquaintances who had tagged along.

"What the hell do you want?" the driver demanded but his expression changed a bit when he saw Youhei's badge. "You! You're a cop, right? You tell these apes to get their toys out of the road and let me through."

"That isn't _their_ toy. That barricade belongs to the police department. It is there to let you know that this road is closed to traffic for the next several hours."

"Bullshit!" the angry man spat, "I didn't hear of no road closures. What kinda nonsense are you tryin' to pull?"

"You can take any of the adjacent roads and go around. Only the roads that border the park are closed tonight." Youhei patiently explained. He knew that both the patience and the explanation were wasted. This man was spoiling for a fight and he didn't care if it ended him up in jail for the night. But the effort wasn't just for the driver. Youhei could see that all of the toughs that Yukine had been talking to had moved up to the far side of the truck and he had a pretty good idea what they were up to.

"I don't give a damn whose little plastic sign it is! If you don't get it moved outta my way by the time I count to three, I'm driving right over it!" The angry man shrieked.

"You give me no choice," Youhei said as he took several steps back and raised his hand as if he were reaching out to grab something, "I'll have to use… The Force!"

"WHAT?!" The driver was livid as he watched an idiot detective clench his fist as if he had grabbed something and begin to pull back. But his rage turned to fear as the left side of his truck heaved up in the air, tilted over, then the whole truck crashed down on it's side, in the middle of the street.

By the time the stunned driver was able to get his wits about him and climb out of the other side of his truck, there was no-one around but the two toughs that still stood on the other side of the barricade.

"Where… where did he go?" the driver asked.

"Where did who go?" the tough with the spiky hair asked.

"The detective!" the driver started to get irate again.

"What detective?" the other tough asked.

"The one that used The Force to knock over my truck!" the driver hollered.

"Huh?" the spikey haired tough sounded like he thought he was hearing words from a crazy person.

"I just thought you were a bad driver, but it sounds like you're drunk now." the other tough shook his head to show his disappointment at the irresponsible man.

"I am not drunk, and where do you get off calling me a bad driver?" the man demanded.

"Well… I mean," the tough gestured back at the truck laying on its side in the middle of the street, "that is the _worst_ parking job I've ever seen."

.

 **Monday almost midnight, May 23 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Kotomi fidgeted nervously as she waited near the middle of the baseball field. Although she was admittedly nervous about seeing her other-universe friends again, the _real_ reason for her nervousness was standing right beside her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tomoya asked as he examined her with a concerned expression. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

"I...I will be alright," she managed to reply.

He gave his childhood friend what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Are you worried about Kyou? She's fine, you know? She just couldn't make it 'cause she needs to take care of Ryu; you know that, right?"

"I..I know…" she replied, trying desperately to avoid becoming overwhelmed by the mere presence of her married crush. "P-Please..I will be fine."

"Okay," he replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"Do not concern yourself with it."

He sighed as he briefly studied his old friend before returning his gaze to the field.

Over toward the middle of center field, a few bright spots could be seen bobbing along the ground. But these lights were special; they could only be seen by someone looking in the right direction at the right moment, and only if that person were wearing special lenses. Unless that person were Ushio, Nagisa, or… Tomoya.

Tomoya's mouth fell slightly open at the familiar yet strange sight. "What the…?"

"Is something wrong, Tomoya-kun?" Kotomi asked, sounding worried.

His chuckle had a hint of awe to it. "I don't think so," he replied, acting on a hunch as he started toward center field. "Come on; I think they're coming."

"They are?" Kotomi asked, then remembered that center field was where her otherworldly friends had arrived and departed the last time. She also realized that she had forgotten her portal-seeing glasses. "Tomoya-kun; are you wearing the glasses?"

"Glasses? No, I don't wear glasses. Why?"

"How can you see the lights, then?" she asked, astounded.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they continued toward center field and the lights that Kotomi couldn't see but Tomoya apparently could. "What, you can't see them?"

"I...I cannot," she replied, already starting to feel out of breath.

"Those lights look like the one that...I dunno, _came_ to me after Kyou and I started dating," he explained. "The first time, I mean."

Kotomi felt a sudden twinge in her chest at Tomoya's reference to a more...painful time. She had accepted her friend's relationship with...her other friend, but it was still uncomfortable to hear about it. "I...will follow you, then."

The lights rapidly grew in number and activity. With each second that went by, they seemed to double or triple and move more vigorously until they were a swarm of orbiting and zig-zagging little lights in the middle of center field.

"Wow, Kyou wasn't kidding about it being a light show," Tomoya remarked, trying to track one of the lights as Kotomi stared at the spot where he appeared to be looking while regretting her forgetfulness.

Almost ten seconds had passed since the appearance of the first little light baubles and it seemed that they were moving too fast to maintain their orbits. The whole swarm seemed much too frenzied to keep from flying apart when the mass of light baubles suddenly flattened to the ground, then whooshed up high into the clear night sky. The sudden loss of the lights made the night seem a little darker, but there… in the middle of center field where the little lights had been playing so energetically, was a soccer ball that hadn't been there before.

They both stared blankly at the ball until Tomoya spoke: "A soccer ball? And here I was hoping to shoot some hoops."

.

 **Monday almost midnight, May 23 - The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

In addition to the usual support crew, the first three teams were getting ready in the exploration team tent. The preparations looked entirely different this time though. Instead of the usual worker overalls and tool boxes, most of the people that were getting ready to go, were wearing casual clothing and carried nothing, or had suitcases. And, quite a few of them were women this time.

There were many last-minute questions, mostly to Tomoyo and Isamu. But most of their answers were repetitions of, "This isn't an unexplored world, so that shouldn't be an issue." or "We've done this many times now and that has never been a problem."

"Thirty minutes," someone called out.

Kenta was dressed in his worker outfit and carrying his tool box, just as he was on the previous trip to this world. Well… this being a gentle May evening, he wasn't wearing the heavy winter gear this time. Kyou and Ryou had thought of wearing tracksuits with tops that had hoodies, so that they could hide their faces if it was necessary. But Youhei had pointed out that a hoodie out of season would draw attention. Instead, they wore clothes that one might wear while taking a late night stroll in late May. Comfortable shoes, jeans, and light sweaters. However, they did bring along baseball caps and medical masks just in case.

"Are you two ready to see your _other_ twin sister again?" Tomoya joked as he walked his wife and sister-in-law out of the tent.

"Yes!" both of them said in unison.

"I can't wait to see her baby!" Kyou gushed.

"Me too!" Ryou added with almost as much excitement. In truth, she was just as excited to visit the other Kyou as she was to see the baby.

"Me three!" Kenta said with exaggerated cheerfulness.

"Alright you," Kyou leveled her gaze at the man that she had helped train to be a Kyou-foil, "No jokes about her being fat this time. A woman goes through a lot after childbirth both physically and emotionally, and that kind of thing will be going too far."

"Yes, sensei!" Kenta abruptly stopped in his tracks, stood stiffly, and had the face of a scolded little boy who was about to burst into tears. It was clearly an act though, and his little performance mostly pointed out that he was carrying two tool boxes.

"There is visual from the probe," the voice in their earbuds told them, "It looks like Ichinose Kotomi and Okazaki Tomoya will be there to greet you."

"Kyou won't be there?" Ryou sounded disappointed.

"I guess the baby's not there either." Kyou's emotion mirrored her sister.

"Whatever shall we do?" Kenta sounded completely devastated.

"Hey!" Kyou fired back at Kenta's joking, but was surprised to see that he didn't back down. In fact, he almost seemed to be lecturing her.

"Baka!" He laughed at the twin sisters, "This is Kyou we're talking about. No matter what universe, it's still Kyou, right?"

"So… what does that mean?" Ryou asked.

"She's got a reason and a plan." Kenta said while tapping his temple with his finger.

"You think so?" Ryou sounded hopeful.

"I'm sure of it. It's been my job to study all the Kyous we've encountered, so you could call me the expert on Kyous." Kenta bragged.

"I think I might have just a little more experience than you." Kyou chided.

"Nope!" Kenta said assuredly, "You've only met one other Kyou, and only briefly. I've seen more than you."

"Ugh… I can't believe I agreed to help Tomoyo with turning you into such an insufferable monster." Kyou groaned.

"Don't worry," Kenta now sounded the soul of compassion, "I'll let you know if you're not being Kyou enough."

 _...not being Kyou enough._

The words echoed Ryou's own sentiments about her sister. She knew that the two Kyous had different circumstances that made them different people now, but she couldn't help feeling like she preferred the Kyou that still reminded her of her sister from her childhood. It wasn't something she was proud of and indeed brought her guilt whenever she thought about it. Even now, her eyes couldn't look at her sister and wandered instead to the the two toolboxes Kenta was carrying. The spare toolbox made her realize that their four person party was a man short. "Hey… where is Ryota?"

"Oh yeah," Kenta put down the tool boxes and touched his cap to activate the communicator, "Ryota, we're in center field now. Are you about done yet?"

"On my way!" Ryota's out-of-breath response indeed made it sound like he was hurrying.

"He wanted to put together a little gift basket for the other Kotomi and the _good_ Kyou." Kenta explained.

"Hey!" Kyou's indignant shout at Kenta's dig made Tomoya and Ryou struggle to keep from laughing out loud.

"Ah, here they come," Kenta tried to distract Kyou from his little joke.

"They?" Kyou turned with the others and watched as Ryota came jogging up with Fuko and Nagisa alongside. All of them were carrying bags from the Furukawa Bakery. Not far behind the trio came Sanae and Akio carrying a sleepy-looking Ushio.

"What in the world?" Kyou asked as Ryota took possession of all the bakery bags once they got to center field.

"Well… I wanted to make some more of the pastry twists that Kyou-san liked so much." Ryota replied.

"What pastry twists?" Kyou asked.

"Not Kyou-chan," Ryota clarified, "Kyou- _san_. I made them for her the last time I was there and she seemed to like them."

" _Seemed_ to?" Kenta laughed, "If she had eaten any more, she wouldn't have been able to fit into Kotomi-chan's car!"

"What?!" Kyou glared at Kenta, "Didn't I just warn you about fat jokes?"

"We're not there yet!" Kenta shrugged his shoulders with his hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"Anyway… I guess we all wanted to show off and made a little more than we thought," Akio completed Ryota's explanation.

"Sixty seconds," the speakers around the baseball field announced. The four members of the first group hurried to their positions and stood back to back.

Kyou thought Ryota looked ridiculous with all those bags from the bakery. Turning to her other side, she saw her sister and tears running down her cheeks. Ryou was looking over to where Nagisa was holding a crying Ushio and Akio and Sanae waved their farewells, while an amplified voice counted down the seconds in the background.

"Is Ushio going to be okay?" Kyou asked as she reached over and took her sister's hand.

"Four weeks is a really long time to a five year old." Ryou said as she blinked away the tears and waved back at her loved ones.

"Are _you_ going to be okay?"

Ryou's chin quivered but she didn't look away from Nagisa and Ushio while she replied to her sister, "Four weeks is a long time for me too."

"Zero." the voice from the speakers called out amidst the cheering from the people in the audience who just watched four people magically disappear from center field. Most of them stayed in their seats though. It had been announced that this was a very special night and that there would be several performances.

.

 **Tuesday just after midnight, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Once again, the light baubles started to form in the middle of center field. They made the same exponential increase in number then shot up into the sky the same way they had before. But this time, there were four people standing in the middle of center field, and two of them seemed _very_ familiar.

The two people waiting over near second base seemed just as familiar to the visitors as well.

"Whoa, he looks a little more… chiseled." Kyou's eyes opened a little wider as she stared at the other-world version of her husband.

"By that, you mean that his musculature is more defined, he looks stronger and healthier, and his…" Ryou started to medically analyze just how this other Tomoya was _healthier_ than their own.

"Okay…" Kyou huffed. "It's to be expected though. Of course a basketball player would get more exercise than a lawyer."

"I can get ya a towel." Kenta offered as they started walking toward their guests.

"What for?" Kyou wondered.

"Yer not gonna want either of the Tomoya-san's to see ya droolin' an' sweatin' over the wrong husband, are ya?" Kenta asked with a serious expression.

"Baka!" Kyou hissed and barely restrained herself from punching Kenta.

"Kotomi-chan," Strangely, it was Ryota that was the first to speak as they drew near, "I hope you remember me. I had the honor of staying at your house last time I was here and I remain grateful for that. If you like, I have made you more of the pastry twists."

"Your face _is_ familiar," Kotomi said timidly, "but I am sorry; I cannot remember your name."

"You called me 'Ryota-kun' the last time I was here." Ryota offered.

"Ah, yes; now I remember," the scientist replied. "Please forgive my poor memory; I was very tired at the time."

"I understand. In that way, you are a lot like our own Kotomi-chan." Ryota smiled.

"Thank you for your understanding," Kotomi replied, blushing as she bowed.

"So, where's the main man?" Tomoya asked while studying the two men. "Neither of you look like me."

"Hey, my name is Kenta and this is Ryota. In a way, we work for the other you. He'll be coming in the next group." Kenta bowed respectfully to the curious Tomoya. Kenta found this Tomoya's casual attire to be a bit relaxing. His Tomoya needed to be used to wearing a suit for his political functions, but it made most of _The Boys_ feel a little uptight when he was around.

"Right, I caught his name; nice to meet you Kenta, Ryota," Tomoya greeted, extending a hand before quickly withdrawing it. "Sorry; habit I picked up while my team was touring in America." He made a show of bowing to the visiting group, giving an embarrassed smile as he straightened.

"No problem," Kenta smiled, "our Tomoya spent several years over there too and still does that from time to time."

"AH! Enough of this civil men's club! Where are Kyou-san and the baby? Are they okay? Why aren't they here?" Kyou erupted. She wasn't quite glaring, but she was looking intently at the man who greatly resembled her husband.

Tomoya froze at the sound of a familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "H-Hi," he managed; even though he knew she'd be there, to actually see the double of his wife… "She's…" He cleared his throat. "She's at home with Ryu; it's after midnight after all, and he's a baby."

"Onee-chan, that is not the Tomoya you are married to. They might take such an outburst as being rather rude." Ryou quietly admonished her sister.

"No, it's cool," Tomoya said, still trying to get used to the new Kyou as he held up a hand to stop the scolding. "It sounds like you've been looking forward to seeing her again, so how about we head out?" he suggested, thumbing over his shoulder. "You can crash at our place tonight, and then we'll get you set up tomorrow."

"Um… how far is your place? We have a few more arriving in a few minutes." Kenta replied.

"How long?" Tomoya asked. "We can wait, if it's not _too_ long."

As if it were a cue, all four of the visiting party raised their hands to their left ear or suddenly had a look as if they were listening to another conversation.

"Okay, that's weird," Tomoya said, a little unnerved at the synchronized event.

"Thirty seconds." Ryou replied to Tomoya's question.

"I believe we can wait for the duration," Kotomi said, trying to be part of the conversation. "Can we, Tomoya-kun?"

"Of course," Tomoya said, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Kotomi-chan, did you forget your glasses?" Kyou took off her own and handed them over.

"I-I did, indeed," Kotomi stammered as she accepted the proffered eye-wear. "Th-Thank you very much."

"Hey, I'm starting to see lights again," Tomoya remarked as he looked toward the portal point again. "Anyone else seeing them this time?"

"Yes, we are all using the glasses that our Kotomi created for us to see them." Ryou replied.

"So _that's_ what you were talking about," Tomoya said to his genius friend. "That's weird; why do you need glasses but I don't?" He then waved his hands. "Gah, this sciencey stuff isn't for me."

Kyou and Ryou turned around to watch the new arrivals but Kenta and Ryota kept their eyes on Kotomi. Ryou's staff psychologist had warned them about a couple of things that might be relevant to brief her on and signs of duress to watch for.

"Kotomi-chan," Ryota said softly, "In this new group, there will be some people that you have not met before. They are friends of ours and friends of the Kotomi that we are trying to find. I hope that their presence will not distress you but if it does, let me know and we will send them back. Okay?"

They could see her take several deep breaths before she responded. "I...have been working on being brave, and…" She inched closer to her childhood friend. "...and Tomoya-kun is with me, so...I will be alright."

"Shall I tell you something about them?" Ryota asked while the lights began to swirl in the middle of center field.

"Please do," she replied, inching even closer to Tomoya, who was still transfixed by the lights...and the memory tied to them.

"Mikio will be in the group and he is one of the guys that was here last time," the technician explained. "Iwao will be with him and he is a fellow explorer like Kenta, Mikio, and me. The third member of the group will be a surgeon from Ryou-sama's medical school. She is coming along to study the operation that our Tomoya will be getting."

"I see," Kotomi replied.

Behind Ryota's back, the light baubles had finished their mad dance and rushed up into the infinite sky.

"The last person in this group will be…" Ryota was about to announce, but it was too late. The group was already there and Tomoya was looking their way.

"T-Tomoya-kun?" Kotomi shuddered.

"Annnnd we have more company," Tomoya announced at the sight of the newer newcomers. "And there I am. Damn."

Tomoya walked from the middle of center field toward the group assembled around second base and easily spotted his counterpart. _Damn… I look good. Hmpf… I look better than me!_ He had been working out, but a workout to stay fit and a workout to become an Olympic athlete were two entirely different levels of physical training.

"Shall we follow the example of our wives? I can call you 'Tomoya-san' and you can call me 'Tomoya-kun', if you like?" the visiting Tomoya offered as he accepted a friendly handshake from the local athletic Tomoya.

"Well, 'Tomoya-kun' still kinda leaves a bad taste in my mouth...except when Kotomi-chan here says it, but...sure," Tomoya-san said as they shook hands. "We 'shall'."

There was a sudden flash of light and eyes turned to see Kyou holding her cell phone and sporting a catty grin. "Gotcha." She turned and showed the picture of the two Tomoyas shaking hands to Kotomi and asked, "Want a copy?"

"I'll take one," Tomoya-san smirked as he released his counterpart's hand. "Sunohara would blow a gasket trying to figure out how I did that."

"If he doesn't just dismiss it as a 'shopped picture." Tomoya-kun rejoined.

"Sure, but a guy can dream, can't he?" Tomoya-san replied, still smirking. "Doesn't matter anyway; I haven't seen him in a long time."

Tomoya-kun wondered what happened to the Sunohara of this universe that he had fallen out of touch with his best friend.

"I would like one," a timid voice replied, and everyone looked to see Kotomi with her phone held in front of her face and the fiercest blush either Tomoya had ever seen. "I...would like a copy, please."

"Ya know boss, she might like a picture with the three of you… or that might be going too far." Kenta suggested.

"Eep!" Kotomi squeaked, trying to hide behind her phone even more.

"Hey, I heard Tomoyo's instructions to you," Tomoya-kun replied, "You can tease Kyou-san all you like, but do _not_ bully Kotomi."

"Actually," Tomoya-san interrupted with a raised finger, "you may _not_ tease my wife all you want. You may tease her a little, but she's my wife and it's my job to stand up for her if necessary."

"Actually, Tomoya-san…" Kenta sounded as if he were asking for an early birthday present, "I was kinda hoping to see how _you_ tease her. After all, there is no better way than to learn from the master."

"Huh?" The visitor's response wasn't quite what he was expecting to hear…not that he was expecting any particular response in the first place.

"You see…" Kenta's explanation was cut short as all of the visitors and Kotomi heard an announcement.

"Third party arriving in sixty seconds." Ryota repeated the announcement.

"A _third_ party?" Tomoya-san exclaimed. "How many guests are my wife and I supposed to be entertaining?"

"Oh crap." Kenta looked ashen-faced.

"Kotomi-chan, please listen to me." Ryota sounded urgent this time as he turned to the genius girl.

"I...I am listening," she replied, feeling some of his anxiety in addition to her own.

"Do you know who Kobayashi Jun is?" Ryota asked as calmly as he could.

"N-No," she replied with a shake of her head. "That name does not sound familiar."

"He publishes under the name, 'Norito'. Does _that_ ring a bell?" Ryota asked.

Kotomi blinked in surprise. "Why, yes it does! That is the surname of my guardian!"

"In our universe, he is a very good friend of our Kotomi. He is leading the Japanese research foundation that is trying to find her and bring her home. In our universe, he is a very good man." Ryota insisted.

"He may not even be the same guy," Tomoya-san suggested. "I don't get all this sciency stuff, but I read some choose-your-own-adventure books when I was a kid."

"Hey, I read those too!" Kenta said cheerily and stood between Kotomi and the people arriving in center field. "But the important thing here is you, Kotomi-chan. If you're not comfortable with him, you don't have to talk to him. Nobody's gonna ask you to do somethin' you don' wanna do."

Tomoya-san stepped in front of his old friend, deliberately taking up her entire field-of-view. "I'll be here if you think it would help."

Still hiding behind her phone, Kotomi gazed up into the eyes of the man most important to her. "If...If you are here, Tomoya-kun...then I can be brave," she declared, though her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll go hold 'em off until you're ready." Kenta gave Ryota a pat on the shoulder as he turned to intercept the people coming from center field.

"Thanks," Tomoya-san called over his shoulder, his attention still on his trembling friend; he was still getting used to the idea of people from other realities, but he also understood that it wasn't as though they were aliens or anything like that, so he figured he could trust the other man.

"Kotomi-chan." Ryota said calmly as if restarting the familiar verbal handshake.

"Y-Yes?" she replied, though her eyes were still fixed on her hero.

"Kotomi?" Kyou said as she got close to Kotomi. She reached out, but didn't know if she should touch the frightened girl. "There is also a woman who is coming to see you; her name is Melissa. She is an American that our Kotomi knew while we were going to university overseas. She is a kind and friendly person, and she loves our Kotomi very much."

Kotomi managed to look over at the source of the familiar voice. "She i-is a friend?"

"That's what she said," Tomoya-san confirmed. "Are you up to meeting her?"

She looked back to Tomoya-san, and appeared to draw strength from him. "I...will do my best, Tomoya-kun."

"Kotomi-chan," Tomoya-kun knelt next to the purple-haired genius and looked up into her sparkling eyes, while he remembered what Kyou had told him about her, "Sorry… old habit. Kotomi, please talk with Kobayashi-hakase and Melissa. They are both working so hard to get my Kotomi back, and they need your help. I know we just met, but please… can you do this for me?"

She looked from her Tomoya to the other Tomoya and back. "I...can do this," she said quietly. "I _will_ do this for you, Tomoya-kun." She blinked and looked to her friend. "Tomoya-kun?" She blinked again. "Tomoya-kun! I do not know how to address Tomoya-kun, Tomoya-kun!"

"Just...take it easy," Tomoya-san said, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Just call us whatever you want...just make sure you're facing the 'Tomoya-kun' you want to talk to, okay?"

She pondered his words for a moment before nodding. "I will do my best." She turned back to Tomoya-kun… _Her_ Tomoya-kun. "I will do my best."

Ryota signaled to Kenta and the remaining guests approached the group at second base. Then he turned back to Kotomi and told her, "The last two people are more explorers. They don't need to talk to you unless you want to. They are here to help Ryou-sama with Tomoya-kun while he is recuperating from the surgery."

"Kotomi-chan?" a deep voice called out from a grey-haired old man with his hat in his hands.

She turned to the source of the voice. "Yes?"

"I was able to make amends with the Kotomi from our universe, but if my presence troubles you, I will leave the discussions to Melissa. However," the old man wiped a tear from his eyes, "I have to say that it is very good to see you. I… I'm glad to see that, even in this universe, you are healthy and have friends around you."

"Th-Thank you," Kotomi replied, then turned to her Tomoya. "Tomoya-kun, what should I do? This man has Norito-san's face but…" she nearly smacked herself with her cell phone as she waved her hands. "...he does not _feel_ like my guardian."

"First, put that thing away before you injure yourself," Tomoya-san ordered as he took her phone away. "Second, even if you don't know him you can treat him like...a friendly stranger or an acquaintance, can't you?"

"Oh!" she squeaked. "You are right! You are so _smart,_ Tomoya-kun!"

"So…" Tomoya-san prompted, gesturing to the man.

She took a deep breath before turning to face the man. "Good ev-… Greetings, I am Ichinose Kotomi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, bowing as she spoke.

"Greetings, I am Kobayashi Jun. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. You may call me 'Kobayashi', if you like.

"Very well...Kobayashi," she said. "It is a pleas-oh, I said that already."

"Greetings, Kotomi-chan." the American woman said in stilted Japanese, "When your counterpart was in America, I was her senpai, but also her student. She taught me much about things I never thought I would understand, and I taught her how to ride roller coasters."

"Amazing…" Kotomi breathed. "Senpai and student…" She angled her head. "I believe I recognize your regional accent, but would you tell me what part of America you are from?"

"I am from Texas, but my mother was an English professor and didn't let me use slang, so my friends tell me that I don't sound like I am from there." Melissa explained.

"Ah," Kotomi said, fully in her element. "That would explain my difficulties in determining the region associated with your inflection." She bowed again. "Thank you for the clarification."

"My Japanese too, may seem a bit odd. I learned the language from an instructor from your Kyoto region, and then from Tomoya-kun, Kyou-chan, and you." Melissa added.

"Tomoya-kun?" Kotomi looked back to her childhood friend. "Tomoya-kun, when did you teach… Wait, not 'my' Tomoya-kun."

"She means me." the Tomoya wearing a suit attempted to clear things up. "Kyou and I went to America with Kotomi, when we all went to university."

Kotomi bowed yet again. "I believe I understand. It is a pleasure to meet you, Melissa-chan."

Kenta waved at the casual Tomoya to see if he could pull him away for a quick conversation.

The athlete noticed and made his way over to the man in the worker overalls. "What's up...Kenta, right?"

"I'm glad this is working out for Kotomi, but we should talk about arrangements. Did your wife get us a place to stay? And did she buy the tickets we asked for?" Kenta asked quietly.

"From what she told me; she took care of everything," Tomoya-san replied with a nod. "She has the tickets at our place. Originally we were planning on having you sleep at our place tonight, but she thought there'd only be four of you. With this many…" he trailed off, indicating the small crowd with a hand.

"The plan on our side was for Kyou and Ryou, possibly Tomoya to stay with you. Kobayashi and Melissa want to talk with Kotomi as long as they can, so they could do it here in the park or at her place if you think she would be comfortable with that. The rest of us were going to crash at the rental place." Kenta ran through the options quickly, knowing that Tomoya might need to get back to Kotomi.

"Hm," the basketball star grunted, pushing his mouth to one side. "That's kinda last-minute. I mean, I get that you planned all this, but…" He then had to stifle a yawn. "Well, whatever we're going to do, let's get it done; I have practice in the morning, and I already know I'm going to have a fun time with little sleep."

"If you give us the address of the rental, we'll hoof it… as long as it's not on the other side of town." Kenta offered.

"Sounds good, but everything's at home," Tomoya-san replied with a look of regret. "Tell you what; let's 'hoof it' over to my place and we'll get you the address and the tickets; will that work? Oh, and I'll make sure you get there," he added. "You look like you could handle any problems, but I need to be a Good Host and make sure you get there okay. Okay?"

"Heh, you Tomoyas are pretty amazing. I know about your history in High School. You were a delinquent with Detective Sunohara, and now you're real gentleman-like." Kenta laughed.

"Thanks...I think," Tomoya-san chuckled along with him. "Detective Sunohara, huh? Man, that guy could have gone far in soccer…" he said, his eyes briefly losing focus. "Anyway, thanks, but I'll find out how amazing I am if I can get through tomorrow without passing out. As far as a gentleman…?" His eyes lost focus again. "Looking back, I never really was a delinquent in the regular sense; I was a, uh...very unmotivated young man who got motivated by an amazing woman."

"That's funny," Kenta laughed at the number of coincidences, "That's the same thing our Tomoya said."

"Well, great minds think alike," the athlete quipped before clapping the stout man on the shoulder.

"Mebbe so," Kenta said as he picked up his gear, "but in our universe the great woman that changed him was Kotomi-chan."

Tomoya-san sighed as he looked over to his childhood friend, who seemed to be getting on well with the old man and the American. "Yeah...I could see that." He then blinked, seeming to catch himself. "Well, considering that I've met one other 'me', maybe I'll meet one that married Kotomi-chan someday."

"Right... " Kenta wondered why the Kyou of this universe hadn't told him that part of their history but said nothing. He could see that Tomoya-san was struggling to stay awake and knew it was time to get this part of their first night over and done with.

"Oh, never mind; I guess I have," Tomoya-san yawned, covering his mouth with one hand as he gestured in the other Tomoya's general direction with the other. "Well…did you need anything more from me? Or can we get this show on the road?"

"If it's not too far, how about we load the gear and luggage in Kotomi-chan's car, and walk there with you?" Kenta suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Tomoya-san yawned again. "Let's get started. After you," he finished, gesturing as though inviting Kenta to lead the way.

.

After it was determined that they wouldn't be meeting with any of the medical team immediately, and that Kotomi wouldn't be able to have a chat with anyone until Tomoya-san was able to be there, three of the party decided to return to their world for the remainder of the night.

.

 **Tuesday morning, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Rental Property**

* * *

Kenta, Ryota, Mikio, Iwao, Takeshi, and Kohaku had been up all night, but that had been the plan after all. When the twenty-four hours were up, all but Takeshi and Kohaku would be returning to their own world. So, it was imperative to get as many repairs done to the rental property as quickly as possible, so that those who remained wouldn't be getting any rude surprises.

"What do we know?" Kenta started the discussion as they all sat around the ugly but serviceable table with cups of coffee and tea.

"Ryota and I have been under the house. It needs re-bracing on half of the piers and two of the main joists are almost shot from termite damage." Mikio reported.

"The roof looks in good shape though." Ryota added.

"Is there any way to put this house on rockers?" Mikio asked about the earthquake damage prevention devices they had installed on the renovated Heian that they had fixed up for Tomoyo.

"Not with the tools we have here. The way this house is built, we would need some industrial equipment to do that." Ryota answered.

"Too bad." Mikio seemed like he had really wanted to tackle that. After Ryota had introduced him to the residential version of the technology that had been in use on skyscrapers for decades, he had been fascinated with the devices.

"The plumbing is in good shape, but a lot of the fixtures are pretty worn out." Takeshi commented.

"Dere's some cracks aroun' da windows and doors, but dey all close okay. It happens in a house dis old, I guess," Iwao said.

"Language." Kohaku commented.

"Sorry." Iwao looked down into his coffee and stirred it absently.

"Is there something else?" Kenta prodded.

"It's da windows… the windows," the gruff sounding man told them, "dis… this house has central air and heat, but dey put in old-style windows. Single pane… even the frames ain't insulated. It's like dey started off wit… with a good idea but forgot what dey was doin' half way through."

"All right… looks like we need to make us a shopping list," Mikio's smile got broader when he turned to the 'happy couple' in the room. "Except you two. You know what ya need to do today, right?"

"Yes, Mikio-san." Kohaku repeated what Tomoyo had briefed to her several times the previous day, "Meet up with Kyou-san and establish the checking account. Cash the Takarakuji tickets into the account, but don't cash more than one ticket at any one office. Pick up cell phones and check in at each stop. Then return here."

"You got it. Now get goin'! We're gonna need that money quick for the shopping lists we're about to put together." Kenta told the two.

.

Not too far away from the rental property, where The Boys were getting to work, the Okazaki apartment was coming alive with activity. Unfortunately, Ryota's pastry twists were no longer fresh out of the bakery, but they could be reheated in the small toaster-oven in the kitchen. However, there were plenty more options besides Ryota's pastry twists to appease anyone's morning desire for baked goods.

"Jeez, that's a lot of goodies," Kyou-san yawned as she looked through the bags full of pastries, cakes, and breads; Ryu's multiple feedings had left her pretty worn out, but at least youth was still on her side. "How many people is this supposed to be for?"

"Ryota and the Furukawas went a little overboard, I guess." Ryou laughed. "Everyone is just so thrilled that you got your father to agree to help Tomoya-kun."

" _Really_ thrilled, it seems," Kyou quipped at the sight of all the bags and boxes.

"Oh, you're up!" Kyou-chan said as she entered the kitchen and dining room. Fidgeting and biting her lip, she wanted to ask to see the baby, but she was worried about upsetting Kyou-san - who looked like she had been through a pretty tough night.

"Hey," Tomoya-kun said as he moved up behind his wife. Knowing what had her excited, he settled his hands on her shoulders and told her, "let sleeping babies lie. Isn't that the great wisdom that you always told me?"

"But… yes. Yes, it is." Kyou-chan looked deflated as she succumbed to her own advice.

"You're wanting to see Ryu, eh?" Kyou-san said with a sleepy smile as she walked up to the couple. "He should be crying himself awake in another hour or so to order lunch; you can see him then."

"What time are we supposed to meet your father?" Tomoya-kun asked through an amused smile at his wife's excitement.

"Tomorrow morning at nine," the young mother replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. "He has an early-morning meeting, but nine."

Feminine, but strong hands settled on Kyou-san's shoulders and began to massage tired muscles, "Hey, don't let my sister badger you. Sit down and rest for a while. You were nice enough to put us up last night. The least we could do is take care of you for a bit."

"Thanks," Kyou-san said with a wave of a hand, "but if I don't keep busy, I'll conk out and throw off Ryu's feeding schedule." She gave her otherworldly counterpart a grin and a wink. "Keep that in mind for future reference, eh?"

"She's actually raised three." Tomoya-kun said proudly, "although… it was a team effort, you might say."

"I'll bet it's a little different when you're still trying to get your body back to normal, dealing with hormone stuff, but whatever…" Kyou-san said with another wave. "I'm not up to arguing about it; just having a little fun, I guess."

Kyou-chan blushed at the comment about hormones and Ryou's face had a brief mask of old anger at what their Kotomi had done to her sister. But both sisters let it pass.

"Have you called home yet?" Kyou-san asked as she ran her fingers through her hair again, trying to soothe herself after the brief conflict.

"Called home?" Kyou-chan asked.

"Used the orb-thingy communicator to call home," Kyou-san replied as she waved to the black case leaning against a wall in the living room.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Ryou walked over to the black case and moved it to the table. As soon as the lid was open, she noticed that there was a light blinking on the unit. "Looks like you have a message."

"A message?" Kyou-san asked, her curiosity piqued. "Fire it up; it might be for you."

Pressing the button to play the recording, they all heard Kobayashi's voice over the small speaker, _"Melissa and I returned with the surgeon last night. Kotomi will need Tomoya-san present during our discussion, so it is our plan to return at noon and make our way to the Ichinose house. Please send a message to let the surgeon know when she needs to return."_

"Do you have plans for this afternoon?" Tomoya asked Kyou-san.

"Surviving!" the mother whined.

"You have help today!" Kyou-chan insisted.

"Takeshi and Kohaku will be coming over in a bit and they will need your help with something. It shouldn't take long." Tomoya felt guilty asking her when she looked so tired.

"I'll help if I can," Kyou-san told them while rubbing at her eyes, "but Ryu needs me about every couple of hours, so…" She sighed. "As long as I don't have to go anywhere, I'll do my best; shopping for all those tickets took a lot out of me."

"Hmm… maybe we could get my counterpart to help with this." Tomoya said thoughtfully, "They need to get a bank account but I don't know how long that will take. We'll need you or Tomoya since we don't really exist in this world."

"I'll text Tomoya and see if he could do it," Kyou-san offered. "I really would love to help, but the doc says that I need to take it easy right now; I don't want to mess up Ryu's schedule."

.

Kohaku and Takeshi arrived at the apartment and smelled something wonderful coming from within.

"We're not interrupting their breakfast, are we?" Kohaku worried.

"They would have told us not to come if it was a problem." Takeshi said as he touched his ear.

"Oh, right." Kohaku knocked on the door and wished she wasn't constantly showing her inexperience.

A moment later the door opened. "Good morning," Kyou greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Oh my g… You're the other Kyou, aren't you?" Kohaku asked with wide eyes. The Kyou in front of her looked very similar, but there were subtle differences that made her look more… motherly.

"Actually, the other Kyou's in the kitchen right now," Kyou-san said with an impish grin. "Just kidding; I know what you mean. You're...Takeshi and...Kohaku, right?"

"I'm sorry!" Kohaku dropped into an apologetic bow, "That was terribly rude of me. Yes, I am Koheshi and this is Takaku… I mean, I'm Takeshi, and this is Kohaku."

"Stop! I get the idea!" Kyou-san exclaimed, grabbing at her head. "It's too early for all this!"

"Actually… _I_ am Takeshi and _she_ is Kohaku." said the man standing behind the blushing girl.

"Nice to meet you," Kyou-san managed as she stepped aside. "Now get in here before she starts apologizing again."

There was a flash of light and Tomoya was lowering his phone.

"What was that about?" Takeshi asked.

"Yukine wants pictures of the happy couple." Tomoya smiled.

"'Happy couple'?" Kyou-san repeated, then studied the couple before her more intently. "Did you two get married recently?"

"Ah!" Kohaku's face lit up with an ear to ear blush.

"We're playing that role while we're here. Yukine-sama and The Boss said it would attract less attention that way." Takeshi explained.

"Hm." The young mother put a hand to her chin as she examined Kohaku's downturned face. Then, she clapped a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a knowing smile. "Well, do your best; I believe in you."

"Th... thank you Kyou...san!" Kohaku sounded genuinely appreciative.

"Change of plans, Takeshi." Tomoya informed the tough, "Kyou won't be able to get away for the trip to the bank. But, Tomoya-san should be home a little after noon and he should be able to take care of it before he heads over to the Ichinose house."

"No problem." Takeshi turned to Kyou-san and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a wave as she headed back into the kitchen. "Just dealing with the consequences of being a new mom."

Ryou went back into the living room when Kyou returned to the kitchen. She wanted to stay, but the apartment's kitchen was just too small for three people moving about. Turning to the new arrivals she asked, "How is the house?"

While the conversation in the other room went back and forth about the things that needed fixing up in the house, Kyou-chan moved a little closer to Kyou-san and quietly asked, "Um… did you have to do anything special to… you know… get pregnant?"

"Special?" Kyou-san puzzled over the other woman's words. "No...No, we just had sex." She then gave a sly grin. "Did you try that?"

Kyou-chan almost dropped the pan she was holding and replied through her blush, "Of course we did! I mean… Oh! I never realized how terrible I was."

"What do you mean?" Kyou-san asked, suddenly concerned for her...self. Other self. "I mean, how were you terrible?"

"Unh," Kyou-chan gave Kyou-san a wearying look and said, "You did it again. You know… after the baby starts to understand his environment, you're going to have to cut back on the teasing."

"Sure, I know that," Kyou-san replied, feeling a little indignant. "But he's not there yet, and it's just you and me right now; besides, you're the one who brought up sex, right?"

"Sex and teasing are different, but I guess I did bring that up. But.." Kyou-chan hung her head, trying to find the words.

"'But...' what?" Kyou-san asked, her concern making a return.

"The real problem is me. I've been trying… really I have. And I'm just not getting pregnant." Kyou-chan's shoulders slumped with the weight of that continuing failure.

"Performance anxiety?" the other woman suggested, though gently.

"No… there's nothing wrong with the performance." Kyou's self doubt started working its way into other aspects of her problems and she added, "At least, I don't think there is."

"Is… Geez, how do I ask this…? Kyou-san asked as she glanced cautiously into the living room, where Tomoya was chatting with the others "Does he...rub you the right way?" she whispered. "Give you some tender loving care? I've read that that can make a difference."

"Yeah," those memories actually brought a smile to Kyou-chan's lips, "He's always been good at that."

"I'll bet," Kyou-san said with a light blush as she returned to stirring a pot. "Well, if you're tracking your cycles and all that…" She shrugged. "That's all I can really tell you. Tomoya and I just enjoyed each others' company and found ourselves pregnant." She looked over at her 'twin' with an expression of sympathy. "Sorry; that's all I can really tell you…unless you'd like me to tease you some more. I'm too tired for that, though."

"I see." Kyou felt both defeated because there wasn't a magic bullet for her problem, and hopeful because her counterpart hadn't had any serious issues. "Ryou wants me to see a fertility specialist. I've been putting it off but… I guess it isn't such a bad idea."

"Whatever works," Kyou-san replied matter-of-factly. "And whatever happens, I just...wish the best for you."

"Thanks." Kyou killed the flames under the pans she was working with and gave her other self a half smile, "I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will," her counterpart replied, turning off her burner as well. Just then, they could hear the sound of a baby crying. "Shoot; he's ordering lunch early," she griped. "Are you going to be okay without me for a little while?"

"If you have any bottles...?" Kyou-chan asked hopefully.

"Nah, I like having the connection time, but thanks," the mother replied over her shoulder as she headed for the hallway. "Make yourself comfortable, and I'll see you in a bit."

 _Yeah, the connection time was nice._ Kyou-chan remembered those days when the children were still infants and it wasn't something she would want to give up or forget. Nor was it something she wanted to deny her other self.

.

 **Tuesday afternoon, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Ichinose residence**

* * *

Kobayashi and Melissa stood in front of the Ichinose residence waiting for Tomoya-san's arrival. They knew he was on his way from the message they got from Takeshi. Fortunately, the afternoon had pleasant weather for them.

"Have you recovered from your jet lag yet?" Kobayashi asked.

"It's still a problem… but nothing coffee can't help fix." she grinned as she tapped the metal mug in her hands.

"Hey," greeted a tired voice, and the two of them looked to see Tomoya, still wearing his basketball jersey, heading toward them. "I'm here...mostly." He rubbed his eyes as he stopped before them. "Four hours of sleep just isn't enough sometimes."

"I know what you mean. Want some coffee?" Melissa held her mug out to him and added, "I'm an American so this can't be an indirect kiss."

Tomoya's laugh sounded more like a cough. "No thanks; I prefer my highs natural." He waved at the house. "If I can, I'll see about taking a short nap while we're here."

"S'okay." Melissa took a swig herself but felt playful as she replied, "Let's get inside so the two of us can pick Kotomi's brain while you rest your tired head in her lap."

"Sounds like you have the wrong Tomoya," he grunted with what barely passed for a smile. "Could someone knock on her door, please? I'd like to get moving."

"If you'll excuse me," Kobayashi stepped past the two and rang the doorbell. He didn't hear anything and turned back to the athletic Tomoya, "Is her doorbell broken?"

"I don't think so," he replied as he stepped up to the front door and knocked. "Kotomi-chan? You in there? It's Tomoya-kun." He thought for a moment then added, " _Your_ Tomoya-kun, I mean."

The door immediately flew open, revealing a glowing, happy scientist. "Tomoya-kun!" she squealed as she moved to hug her friend before quickly catching herself. "Welcome back! It is so…" She trailed off as she saw who was with him. "Oh. I-I am sorry; I-I had forgotten that you would be coming today." She stepped aside to allow her guests to enter her home. "Please come in."

"Thank you, Kotomi-chan." Melissa smiled at the girl's awkwardness. She had long suspected that her Kotomi would be more scatterbrained if it hadn't been for the constant efforts of Tomoya and Kyou to help her develop her social skills.

Tomoya brought up the rear, waving at his old friend with one hand as he covered a yawn with the other. "Hey, do you think I could catch a quick nap while I'm here? I had practice this morning, and I have to go back later."

"O-Of course, Tomoya-kun," she replied with a soft smile as she closed the front door to walk beside him.

.

Sitting in the chairs of the living room, the two guests spoke softly with Kotomi, while Tomoya was stretched out on the nearby couch.

To Tomoya, it seemed like they were speaking another language. Nothing made any sense but at least Kotomi seemed content - if not actually _happy_ \- as she chatted away with her two visitors. Satisfied that he wouldn't be needed for the time being, he adjusted his position on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Even if he had been able to stay awake, Tomoya would have found himself quickly lost in the highly technical conversation. Strange words and even stranger ideas ebbed and flowed through the room… or was it even limited to this room?

Tomoya had a sense of a dream… or was it a parting thought from his last moment of consciousness before his mind gave up the fight to understand the unusual and complicated words. Words that circled and threaded through each other. Sometimes crashing against each other like a head-on train wreck, and sometimes swirling into each other like different colored sand blending to make a new color. Blending… blending… but not completely. Streaks and splotches were left of the original colors here and there. Where the words didn't crash or blend, they would sometimes weave themselves together into something beautiful - only to unweave themselves into another pattern or fail to mesh and instead writhe into a chaos of unattached words and phrases.

More words. More words. Still more were spewing from the mouths of luminous statues. But when he tried to look at the statues, they weren't there. Instead, the words seemed to be coming from a kitten, a crocodile, and an amazingly colorful bird. Strangely, these animals seemed to be having a conversation with each other but couldn't hear him screaming.

 _Why am I screaming?_

The words! Looking around, Tomoya realized the words were filling the room and they were too big to leak out through the cracks under the door, or through the windows. His basketball was in his hands and that made him feel better. He threw the ball against a big word that was beginning to weave its way into the fabric of the room and it disintegrated. A sense of victory tremmored through him and he took aim on another word that had just fallen into the room. It too shattered into a million pieces, but there was something wrong with his ball when it bounced back to him.

Formulas seemed to be unraveling from his trusty basketball. He recognized the formula for the diameter of a sphere and another for the volume of a sphere. But there were countless others that were fraying away, and they were much to complex.

Rage and regret followed the fleeting sense of victory. Afraid to see his beloved basketball decay any further, he held it close to protect it from the chaos all around him. While he was curled up around the ball, the unrelenting words continued to pour in. Already the words were over his head, their weight becoming oppressive.

Still able to see, he noticed that the words around him were still in motion. Themselves struggling against each other until… they became part of the weave. Interlocking, integrating, they were becoming a fabric made of ideas and concepts that he couldn't understand. And yet… they were trying to integrate _him_ as well.

Tomoya struggled away from a particularly nasty looking word but found himself surrounded by an incomprehensible clause. He knew that he would be able to climb out of the morass of unfathomable phrases if he let go of his basketball, but he vowed not to forsake the only familiar thing in this strange universe.

"Do you see?" Kotomi's voice came from all around him as his body was suddenly plucked out of the sea of writhing words and even out of the room itself. He could look down now and see that the words were doing much more than filling the room. The house itself had become part of the fabric and the familiar neighborhood was being reshaped into something new.

"Do you see?" Kotomi's voice sounded like it was coming from far away, but from every direction.

"I see, but I don't understand!" Tomoya replied but his voice was weak in this bizarre place.

"Isn't it beautiful." Kotomi's voice sighed.

"Huh?" Tomoya could think of a lot of things to call this spreading virus of words, but 'beautiful' wasn't one of them. He looked around in every direction to see if there was something else she might be commenting on. His eyes fell on a thread that seemed to spiral and wander through the increasingly chaotic scene. The thread didn't seem like it belonged here. Even more than the strange words, it seemed like an intruder. And yet, there was something familiar about it.

Unlike the cold words of logic and reason, the thread seemed to vibrate with the sound of warmth and even… love. A loop of the thread came near and he reached out to it.

In the blink of an eye, he was in a different place. The confusion of big words were all gone and he stood on the porch of a small wooden house, still holding onto the fragment of string. A field of green grass and daisies spread out to the distant mountains under a clear blue sky. The wind was gentle and fragrant, warm and moist with the hint of a coming rain.

Several meters away, a girl in a white sundress was lying amongst the tall grass and flowers and seemed to be napping on this peaceful day. He was considering calling out to her, even though it would disturb her nap, when he heard a whirring sound from near by.

An odd, patchwork robot was looking at him sorrowfully. It reached up to take the thread from his hand.

"No, wait!" Tomoya dodged to keep the fragment of thread out of reach of the little robot. "Tell me what this means!"

"It means… you can go back to sleep. A peaceful sleep where you can dream about… sunflowers." the girl's voice sounded both young, and yet as old as this little world.

Tomoya wanted to ask her who she was, but the robot had snatched the thread from his grasp while he was distracted and he felt himself falling away into the embrace of a deep sleep.

.

* * *

 **Note**

This chapter is another collaboration with Magnus Prime as my universe meets his _After Story: Reconciliation_.


	21. Chapter 21 - Ryou begins Reconciliation

**Tuesday late afternoon, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe**  
 **Uetsu Line Passenger Train**

* * *

Kohaku's eyes fluttered open as the train decelerated into the next station. Her hand was in Takeshi's but that wasn't what made her blush. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and his arm was around her to keep her steady.

A number of middle school and high school students were on the train and seemed to have found the two of them quite interesting. Many of the young girls were relatively close, but the boys had clearly chosen to move away from the couple.

 _Oh yeah, even in nice clothes, Takeshi can be a scary looking bastard. Huh… but the girls don't seem to be scared. I wonder why that is?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the high school girls worked up the courage to speak to them.

"You two look like the perfect couple. Are you getting married soon?" the girl gushed.

"Not soon." Takeshi answered.

Kohaku felt some disappointment at his quick response and yet, her heart also beat a little faster when she realized that he hadn't given an outright 'no' in his reply. But the young girls on the train seemed also to be disheartened by the answer.

"Next spring, when the air is still crisp and the sakura are in full bloom, we'll be married in a sea of flowers, family, and friends." Takeshi recited the line from the poem that Yukine-sama had taught him.

"Ohhhhh!" the girls cried out while Kohaku's heartbeat fluttered.

"How beautiful!" the train car full of girls squealed while Kohaku tried to remember how to breathe.

"I want to get married just like that!" excited girls exclaimed.

 _I do too!_ Kohaku's inner voice screamed as the doors opened and many people began to spill out onto the platform.

"Come on," Takeshi said as he stood and helped Kohaku up, "this is our stop."

"Thank you!" Kohaku called out and waved to the spirited girls that had been wishing her luck with her wedding and marriage. Still holding Takeshi's hand, she waited until they were descending the steps of the train station before she asked him, "Um, what you said back there… what was that all about?"

"Yukine-sama said that they would be powerful words," Takeshi stopped to look at the directions he had cribbed in his hand, "She told me that it would be as powerful as magic when used on young women."

 _Not just the young ones!_ "Did she teach you any other things like that?" Kohaku asked unsteadily. His smouldering reply was still resonating in her heart and she wasn't sure how many more shocks like that she could take.

"A few." Takeshi answered while looking up and down the street - trying to get his bearings in this unfamiliar town.

"Like… like what?" Kohaku asked.

 _At some point Kohaku will ask you what other things you have learned from me. When this happens, this is what you should do..._

Yukine-sama's instructions came back to Takeshi at that moment and he did as he had been told, and as he had practiced. With their hands still together, he reached his arm around her back and pulled Kohaku close. His other hand raised to her face and tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him, then brushed her hair aside so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

Kohaku was stunned. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she had a powerful urge to flee, but she had an even more powerful desire for this moment to last an eternity. Takeshi had never done anything like this before and it was as scary as it was exhilarating. Breathlessly, she waited to hear what he had to say. _But… maybe he isn't going to say anything! We're so close now. Our faces… our lips. They are sooooo close._

"Don't worry," Takeshi said softly and deliberately, "just leave this to me."

"Yes!" was all Kohaku could say. Her legs were weak, vision slightly blurred, and she could hear her own heart beating like the bass drum in a marching band.

 _Now Takeshi, you must say all of these lines confidently, or they will have no meaning at all. Let's try again!_

Takeshi remembered Yukine-sama's intense lessons. Over and over again, he practiced the move to pull the girl in close, the lift of the chin, and the flick of the hair. She had him go over his lines until his voice was hoarse. Whether he gave the lines loudly or softly, Yukine-sama insisted that he deliver them intensely and without breaking eye contact. He knew that she had been involved in the drama club when she was in high school, but he never would have imagined that she would be such a strict taskmaster.

But, it was all worth it. His performance was convincing. Whether they were on the train, or the street, or the Takarakuji office, no-one doubted that they were a couple. _But, Ah gots to admit it ain't all me. Kohaku's doin' a fine job of lookin' like a maiden in love - no doubt about that. Ah wonder when Yukine-sama had the time to train her?_

.

 **Tuesday early evening, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Ichinose residence**

* * *

The conversation in Kotomi's living room had ranged many topics. Kobayashi had brought up her parents' work, and his Kotomi's furthering of that work - in an effort to see if there was any deviation of the fundamentals between their universes. From the pleased look on his face, Melissa was sure that this Kotomi had passed the test.

Melissa followed up with the Marsh University findings on the data they had been able to reconstruct and their analysis of the wave patterns. Like Kobayashi, she found Kotomi's observations to be astute and in line with comments her Kotomi had made.

To the both of them, it seemed that the hours had just flown by. But it was getting close to the agreed upon time that they would end for the day. Not wanting to seem ingracious, the visitors refrained from bringing up any new topics that might drag things out.

Not that there weren't any. Both of the visiting professors had a laundry list of things they would have loved to cover with the purple-haired genius. But, time was running out and they both knew better than to do anything to make her uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, with the topics covered, there was an awkward lull in the conversation and that gave Kotomi a moment to reflect that she was alone with two 'new' people in her house. Well, not quite new… she had made her introduction to them and they had introduced themselves in kind. And… she wasn't really alone either. Her eyes moved over to the couch where her childhood friend slept peacefully.

Internally, she fought a strong urge to wake up her Tomoya. _I can do this! I did the introductions and I talked to them all this time. I will show Tomoya-kun that I can keep a conversation going without always relying on someone to help me._ She dragged her gaze away from the figure of her sleeping friend to address her guests. "I...have been working on ways to improve the communicator's functions," she told them, unsure of how the revelation would be taken. "I believe I have partially reverse-engineered it, and understand it well enough that I was able to install a Universal Serial Bus adaptor. My current goal is to utilize my Viewer technology in an attempt to make the communicator capable of simultaneous two-way transmission, similar to a cellular-phone tower. If I am successful, any teams will be able to communicate with your home universe at any time," she finished, repeatedly and cautiously glancing at the faces of her guests.

"That's wonderful, Kotomi-chan!" Melissa cheered.

"I was under the impression that you had more than enough work with your own research to get involved in ours?" Kobayashi was thrilled that she had taken such an interest in helping them, but also worried that this Kotomi might be pushing herself too hard. His protective instincts as her guardian seemed to be working even on extra-universe Kotomis.

"I _am_ very busy at the lab," she acknowledged, "but...sometimes I cannot help myself. It is a wonderful piece of technology, and..." She trailed off, looking to the side as a blush crept onto her face. "...sometimes I cannot help myself."

"Well, if you're sure… I don't mind giving you a copy of all the Marsh University papers." Melissa offered.

"I can give you everything we've got as well." Kobayashi added.

"It may feel a bit strange reading some of it." Melissa said with a half smile.

"Indeed?" Kotomi angled her head in response to her guest's words. "Why would that be?"

"Much of it was written by our Kotomi, so you might feel a little deja-vu while you are reading it." Melissa told her.

"Oh! Of course!" she exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth. "I cannot believe that I failed to consider that!"

Tomoya's cell phone started blaring out a strange song at that moment. The others in the room glanced over at him for a moment, and then checked their own cell phones.

"It appears that our time is up." Kobayashi said with a friendly but sad smile as he stood and offered Melissa a hand.

"We really do appreciate your help, Kotomi-chan." Melissa added as she rose from her chair.

"It is my pleasure," she replied as she stood, pleased that she was able to connect with other similarly-minded individuals; at least she didn't have to worry as much about social conventions as she would with non-scientists. "I look forward to conversing with you in the coming weeks."

"I… hadn't anticipated this." Melissa blinked.

"Nor I." Kobayashi looked equally surprised. "Regardless, I won't be able to… at least, not in the near future. I agreed to take Okazaki-san's place until his convalescence is over."

"Take his place…" Tomoya murmured as he got to his feet. "Hey, what does he...me...no, he...do for a living, anyway?"

"He received a law degree at university. But our Okazaki Tomoya is a member of the national government. The Secretary New Komeito insisted that I take his place if he were to be gone longer than a week." Kobayashi sounded like he was bragging about his Tomoya and at the same time, unhappy about his own fate.

"I… I think I could stay." Melissa's mind was racing through all her options, "I should go back for now and work things out with my University, but… I should be able to stay. If you want, I could come to talk to you every day!"

"Aw, geez," Tomoya whined. "I don't have _that_ much time on my hands…"

"It doesn't have to be here." Melissa suggested, "Kotomi-chan, we could meet in any neutral place where you would feel comfortable. A library, a coffee shop, at the Okazaki place with Kyou-san while the meat-head isn't around…"

"Hey!" Tomoya protested. "It's 'musclehead'! If you're gonna poke fun at me, at least use the right nickname!"

"Calm down muscles!" Melissa giggled at Tomoya, "I'm sure you've heard worse taunts on the court."

"It's 'musclehead'!" he fumed.

Kotomi glanced nervously between her guest and her best friend. "I...would be…"

"Kotomi?" Tomoya said, suddenly concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kotomi hurried to her friend's side and attached herself to his arm. "Tomoya-kun; I do not know what to do! I would like to converse with Melissa-chan again, but…" her lower lip started to tremble as her eyes misted.

Tomoya sighed with a smile as he gently tried to pry the scientist's grip from his arm. "So… They gave you a few options, right?" he asked, glad that he'd had enough rest to deal with the situation.

She nodded, though she kept her grip on his forearm.

"So pick which one you would be the most comfortable with," he told her. "If none of them will work, then think about what _would_ work for you." He gave her a disapproving look. "You can do that, right?"

"R-Right," she stammered, finally releasing his arm. She then drew a deep breath before facing the American scientist. "I am sorry, but I am not comfortable being around those I do not know well without Tomoya-kun around," she admitted. "But I am willing to compromise; I am willing to try meeting at Tomoya-kun's house while Kyou-chan…" She paused with a blink. "While _my_ Kyou-chan is there."

"That sounds fine and, who knows, perhaps we can become friends in the next week or so and I can take you to an amusement park." Melissa said with an understanding smile, "The Kotomi that I knew was afraid on her first roller coaster ride, but she really enjoyed them after that."

"I...I will keep that in mind," Kotomi replied, though she doubted her ability to make friends with _anyone_ , let alone a near-stranger, in such a short amount of time. "Th-Thank you."

"Hey," Melissa took a step closer to Kotomi and told her, "I'm not a stranger any more. I know the rules that Tomoya made for you. We had our introductions already right? So, maybe I'm not a friend yet… but I can be, if you are willing to give me a chance."

"Well, I guess we should be off," Kobayashi pulled Melissa away from a wide-eyed Kotomi, "It seems that our young American friend has a lot of arrangements to make between now and midnight tonight."

"What's happening at midnight?" Tomoya asked with a puzzled look. "Does she turn into a pumpkin?"

"That's when everyone who isn't staying here for four weeks has to go home." Kobayashi explained.

"Oh," he said, disappointed that his attempt at humor had fallen flat. Then it hit him: "Wait...four weeks? You're stuck here for four weeks?"

"Yes, well no. I won't be stuck here. I am returning to my universe shortly. However, those who are staying beyond tonight will be _stuck here_ , as you say." Kobayashi explained, "We can safely open the gateway between our worlds for roughly twenty-four hours every four weeks."

"A month away from home…" the athlete mused. "Away from family. Damn. I know what that's like; it sucks." He looked at Melissa with a new-found respect. "Well, Kyou and I will do everything we can to make your time here...comfortable or something."

"Thanks, muscles." Melissa said with a sly grin.

"It's 'musclehead'!" Tomoya protested again...only without as much conviction, if his smile was any indication.

.

 **Tuesday early evening, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Okazaki apartment**

* * *

Tomoya watched the interplay between the three twins. That was how he was seeing them now. He found it fascinating to observe Ryou and the two flavors of Kyou. His Kyou was a little taller, a little slimmer, and somewhat less caustic. The other Kyou was, on the other hand, happier.

He could see why too. Every time Kyou-san brought her little Ryu out, his wife would tear up with both joy and sadness. This was another of those moments. He watched the two Kyous sitting next to each other and fussing over the baby. He hadn't realized how engrossed he was until he was startled by Ryou suddenly sitting down next to him.

"You look troubled." Ryou said quietly while she too watched the two Kyous.

"Its…"

"Don't you dare say 'It's nothing' to me. If you and Kyou want me to keep being your doctor, then you better learn to start giving me truthful answers when I ask you questions." Ryou interrupted Tomoya's convenient lie and laid down the law to him.

"Um… okay," Tomoya knew just how much they had been depending on Ryou, and how she had come through for them time after time. This wasn't a professional relationship or a friendship, to be taken lightly. "I know what's bothering Kyou… my Kyou."

 _Infertility._ Ryou wanted to say, but she had not yet discussed with them what things she should be able to share. Instead she prompted, "And…"

"We've been trying to have a baby." Tomoya told his sister-in-law, "Not because it was in Kotomi's will, or because your parents are demanding it but because it is something she really wants… something we both really want."

"Why do you think it's not happening?" Ryou asked.

"You're doing that thing." Tomoya groaned.

"What thing?" Ryou asked innocently.

"That thing where you ask questions that you already know the answers to." Tomoya grouched, "And another thing - you don't lie convincingly. So drop the innocent act. You're no good at it."

"So, the gloves are off huh?" Ryou's face lost all aspects of the friendly-innocent girl. She wasn't capable of the dark aura that her sister could manifest, but the glare she gave Tomoya now revealed anger and contempt, "Fine, then you need to stop acting like you really care about my sister. If you did, you would have told her to go see a fertility specialist."

"I did tell her to do that." Tomoya replied.

"No, I told her to do that." Ryou hissed angrily.

"So then you do admit to having a discussion with Kyou about her infertility issue?" Tomoya's left eyebrow arched.

"Tch!" Ryou glanced aside when she realized that she had fallen into Tomoya's trap. "Sometimes, I really don't like you."

"Only sometimes? That sounds like an improvement." Tomoya gave a partial smile and waited for her next attack.

"Did you really…?" Ryou wanted to know if what he said was real, or just to trick her into an admission, "Did you really tell her to see a fertility specialist?"

"Yup, and a shrink too." Tomoya sighed.

"Why a psychiatrist?" Ryou asked.

"She has a lot of stress in her life… and a lot of unresolved issues." Tomoya started counting on his fingers, "One. She's married to a man that still loves another woman."

"What?!" Ryou glared at him for that confession.

"Don't get me wrong." Tomoya said without batting an eye, "I love Kyou too, but the fact that her husband also loves someone else can be destabilizing to someone brought up to believe that classic monogamy is somehow a natural behaviour."

"Erg…" Ryou couldn't argue that point. It was one she once argued with Kotomi and had been soundly defeated.

"Two. She has a couple of hidebound parents that make demands on her as if she is a property of theirs. They completely fail to accept that their daughters are now adults and capable of making their own way in life." Tomoya ticked off another finger.

"I… can't argue with that." Ryou accepted

"Three. Her job and school. Being both a student and a teacher at the same time is too much for her. But you know her and that indomitable will of hers. There's no way any of us are going to be able to talk her out of those commitments."

"True." Ryou agreed once again.

"And then there's her sister." Tomoya said.

"Me?" Ryou sounded surprised.

"Remember when I told you that you're not any good at lying? You're not good at acting innocent or hiding your feelings either." Tomoya waited until he had the full attention of Ryou's rage before he gave her the final blow, "She knows that you would rather have the Kyou from this world as your onee-chan."

"No." Ryou's hot rage left her in an instant and all she could feel was a terrible cold.

"You've been getting away with a lot recently. I'm guessing the Furukawas haven't said anything because they are so nice and… they really love you. Your sister would never tell you something that she knew would hurt you. Even when you are hurting her… she still wouldn't do it. She really loves you too." Tomoya said softly to the ashen faced sister-in-law.

"But you are able to be cruel because you don't love me?" Ryou whispered.

"You saved my life twice back in high school, and I really appreciate that. But let's be honest, with the childish attitudes and jealousies you've been throwing at my family ever since the boys were born, what have you done to engender any feelings of love or acceptance?"

"Then you admit... "

"I did not," Tomoya interrupted her, "I asked you what _you_ have done to engender any compassion from me. And, with the response you just gave me, I can assume that your own answer is 'none'. And yet, I still do."

"What?" Ryou gave up pretending to watch the Kyous and the baby and stared at Tomoya.

"I respect you. I feel compassion for you. And… I pity you."

"You…pity..."

"I'm not a psychiatrist, but I think you should see one just as much as your sister." Tomoya turned and told her, "You're broken, Ryou. There is something wrong deep down inside that isn't letting you be truly happy. You need to talk things out with someone… before it destroys you."

"How… How could you…"

"Your specialty is medicine. You're very good with that, and you should stick with it." Tomoya turned back to watch the two Kyous but kept his voice low as he continued his painful conversation with Ryou, "Your fundamental mistake was when you tried to deceive a lawyer. I don't know much about medicine, Ryou. But lies and deceits? That is a lawyer's playground."

"Are… Are you going to tell onee-chan?" Ryou asked.

"I won't tell either of them," Tomoya said it casually, "but that won't buy you anything. Like I said before, Kyou-chan already knows and Kyou-san… She's no dummy. I'll bet she had an idea ever since your first visit here."

Ryou felt sick. Everything that she thought she had locked away had never been hidden in the first place. She stood and wondered if she could make it to the bathroom before the rising bile made it to her mouth.

"Ryou?" both Kyous called out to the fleeing sister. Of course, Kyou-chan's reaction was understandable, but even though Kyou-san knew that this Ryou wasn't hers, she still felt as protective toward the visiting twin as she was toward her own. Almost as one, they turned angry eyes on Tomoya.

"I did what had to be done." Tomoya didn't back down from either of their wrathful gazes, "She's broken and both of you know it. Well, I can't stand to see her causing grief to my wife anymore, and I can't stand to see _her_ in pain anymore either. My greatest hope is that she will get herself fixed now… even if she hates me for it. Even if I lose a friend, I would rather see her happy like she used to be."

Both women visibly deflated as his words sunk in. "Maybe… Maybe Dad could help her out," Kyou-san suggested in a muted tone as she gently bounced the baby in her arms.

"I've heard that your father is a good man. Unfortunately, the Fujibayashi Ryu in our universe is not." Tomoya half expected a rebuttal from Kyou, but there wasn't one. "I hope your father's words can reach her. In fact… I'm putting my faith in him."

.

 **Tuesday evening, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

A baseball game was being played in the field at the park. Neither Kobayashi nor Melissa knew anyone there, so they didn't need to worry about being recognized. But… they did have to worry about being seen going back to their universe.

"So… baseball game, huh?" Melissa laughed at the frustration she felt. She enjoyed watching a high-school or neighborhood baseball game, but she really did need to get back to her universe to set things up for her to stay for four weeks.

"Not all that unusual, I suppose." Kobayashi replied, "I mean… it is May in Japan, and after school has let out. This is prime baseball season. There's not much we can do about it."

"Yeah, that's what Mikio said." Melissa had radioed The Boys for advice as soon as they got to the field and found it occupied, "we just have to sit tight and wait until everyone is gone."

Kobayashi heard Melissa's stomach make an anguished sound that mirrored his own hunger. There were a few vendors selling ball-park treats and the Furukawa Bakery was near by, but neither of them had any money from this world.

"There you are!" Kenta's voice called out to them from where he was ascending the bleacher's steps while carrying something bulky.

"Yes!" Melissa cried out and leapt to her feet when she saw that Kenta was carrying several lavish looking bento boxes.

"Good man!" Kobayashi was also famished. He and Melissa had talked long through the afternoon and into the evening and hadn't had a meal since their arrival.

"We reckoned that Kotomi-chan would ferget about things like food and sleep when she got wound up, so I figgered you guys would be plenty hungry by now." Kenta said as he passed one of the boxes to each of them.

"Itadakimasu!" all three of them chorused before going after their favorites from the large samplers.

"These are really nice!" Melissa said while she bit into some tempura shrimp. "Where did you get the money?"

"Takeshi and Kohaku have already cashed in the first three tickets. We're good for cash now."

"How are they doing?" Melissa asked. Yukine had told her about the training she was putting the couple through.

"Their instructions are to stay the night at an onsen in Akita… lucky bastards." Kenta grouched.

Melissa knew that part of Kenta's ire was that he and the others were working hard to get the major repairs in, while Takeshi and Kohaku were out riding trains and staying in onsens. But that gave her an idea. "How are things going at the house?"

"Most of the big stuff is done." Kenta replied between bites, "There will be a lot of smaller repairs for Takeshi and Kohaku to keep them busy."

"That might not be a good thing." Melissa reminded Kenta, "They are the ones that have to run all the errands too, aren't they? I mean, Tomoya and Ryou aren't supposed to be seen, right?"

"Yeah…" Kenta started re-evaluating all the work that needed to be done.

"I know, I'll bring Takeo back with me!" Melissa said cheerfully.

"Wait… you're coming back?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, Kotomi-chan said she wouldn't mind talking to me some more, so…" Melissa knew her scheme was pretty transparent and looked away to the baseball game so Kenta couldn't see her face.

It was too late though. Kenta remembered well how close Melissa had gotten to Takeo until she had left to return to America. Being the exploration team's acknowledged master at fast-talking and pulling cons to accomplish their mission or get them out of trouble, his poker face completely masked the evil grin that should have been there. "I don't know. Takeo should take it easy. I'll stay behind instead."

"Whatever you think is best," Melissa said airily, "but if you can't satisfy me like Takeo does, I'll be removing your loins with a machete."

Kenta's mouth hung open in shock. He had been ready for some teasing and banter, but not a response like… that. He decided to ask the professor if the tall American woman might actually do something like that, "Uh, hakase…"

"Just a moment, I'm trying to work out the feminine of Kenta…" Kobayashi looked up into the sky for a moment then tried out a couple of names, "Kenko? Keniko? Keiko?"

"Okay, okay!" Kenta yielded, "You can have Takeo, but try not to make more noise than Takeshi and Kohaku."

"No promises." Melissa replied with a victorious smile.

.

 **Tuesday late evening, May 24 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Kenta and the rest of The Boys met up with Tomoya and Kyou a little before midnight. All of them were tired. Kyou had been able to get more sleep than any of the guys that had been feverishly working on the rental property, but even she was feeling the bone numbing exhaustion of having done so much in so little time.

"Kyou-sama," Ryota asked with half opened eyes, "Did Kyou-san like the pastries?

"She did." Kyou smiled at the polite young man and told him, "I think she gave a lot of them to Kotomi, but that was okay with you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Kyou-sama." Ryota smiled while he bowed.

"For the record," Tomoya chimed in, "I really enjoyed the coconut cake."

"I did not make the coconut cake." Ryota replied, "But I will let Fuko-chan know. I think that will make her happy."

Tomoya relaxed then. For a moment he worried that he had accidentally consumed one of Sanae's baked goods.

"Come on, Kyou-sama. We're in the first group." Mikio called out as he wearily made his way towards center field with Iwao.

"I love you." Kyou said hurriedly to Tomoya. She might be embarrassed about this later, but she was too tired to blush at the moment.

"I love you too." Tomoya kissed her on the forehead then took her hand and started walking toward center field with her.

"Try not to be too hard on Ryou." Kyou appealed.

"I'll try." Tomoya promised.

"And no falling in love with this world's Kotomi or me!" Kyou demanded.

"Kotomi would be too much trouble. But the Kyou here… I think her boobs are bigger than yours and you know… I am a boob man after all." Tomoya teased.

"I've seen this world's Tomoya. He could kick your ass up between your eyebrows, you know." Kyou countered.

"Point taken!" Tomoya said with his hands up in a yielding gesture. "But seriously, don't take on too much and do try to get enough sleep. I know how driven you are, so just… don't work yourself into illness."

Kyou continued walking to the special spot in the middle of center field but replied, "I'll try not to."

Tomoya could see the light baubles already zooming around the trio and their pile of gear. Hurriedly, he called out to Kyou, "Kiss the kids for me. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss…" Kyou's reply was cut short as the baubles raced into the sky to reveal an empty field in front of him.

"Incoming arrival of Melissa, Takeo, and Doctor Sasashi, in fifteen minutes." the earpieces announced.

"Unh… couldn't they have taken us back first." Kenta groaned.

"The recovery team probably needs the time to get ready for us." Ryota replied.

"Actually, I'm a little surprised to see you leaving." Tomoya said to Kenta. "You seemed to hit it off pretty well with Tomoya-san."

"Yeah, but it's too risky. I'm from this town." Kenta sighed, "There's too much of a chance I'll run into myself or get mistaken for him if I stick around."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kenta's explanation made Tomoya realize that he would have to spend his whole stay indoors, or in disguise. "Then again, this isn't that big of a country. I suppose that could happen to any of us."

"Except Melissa-san." Kenta pointed out.

"True." Tomoya considered, then observed, "But a tall, curvy, American woman with long, curly red hair and green eyes could hardly _blend into the background_ anywhere in Japan."

"You have a point." Kenta laughed at the mental image of Melissa-san trying to convince someone that she was from around here.

While he and Tomoya shared a laugh, Ryota watched the light baubles dance through the visor in his cap and waved at the arriving members of the team that would be staying. This was Melissa's third time to use the gate to come here in the last twenty-four hours, but it was the first time she arrived with luggage.

"Fifteen minutes until the gate is open for the return of Kenta and Ryota." the voice quietly announced in their ears.

.

Tomoya, Melissa, Takeo, and the visiting surgeon stood quietly and watched the light baubles soar into the air and leave behind… no trace that their friends had ever been there. The silence was soon broken by an aristocratic voice that sounded none too pleased.

"Where is medical student Fujibayashi Ryou?" the doctor asked.

"She will be staying with a friend tonight." Tomoya could tell from the attitude and the aire of the person, that he was dealing with someone that was used to being in charge.

"That is _not_ the understanding I had." the doctor sounded even more displeased. She faced Tomoya and demanded, "You will summon her at once so that I can begin my evaluation!"

"Doctor!" Tomoya was weary from a very full day and at the limit of his patience.

"Tomoya-kun, let me take care of this." Melissa offered.

"Please do." Tomoya was too tired to get into a debate and welcomed Melissa's assistance.

"Sasashi-san…" Melissa began.

"It's _Doctor_ Sasashi." the older woman insisted, as if re-educating a forgetful student.

"No, it's not." Melissa said sweetly, as if correcting an errant child, "You see, titles like doctor, professor, or… princess, require reciprocity with the government of the visiting country. And, since we are no longer in the universe where your existence is recognized, you have no title or authority here."

"I beg your pardon?" the woman demanded more than asked.

"It's true." Tomoya backed up what Melissa had said, "Technically, your body is here, but nothing of what makes you _who you are_ is relevant… at least, from a legal or professional standpoint. You have no relatives. You have no degrees or professional licenses. Legally, you are a non-entity. Of course, so are the rest of us."

"Semantics!" the doctor shouted.

"Maybe. But what isn't semantics is… in this universe, your value is only what you have proven yourself to be, in relation to those around you. As of the moment you set foot in this world, you are of _unknown_ value. And, from your rather poor performance so far, you are more a liability than anything else - in the eyes of those around you." Melissa told her while Takeo nodded his head in agreement.

Being called a liability, the doctor was livid beyond words.

"Doctor, please watch this… training video. It should give you an idea of this group's _relative worth consideration_ of Fujibayashi Ryou." Tomoya handed the woman the small tablet he carried with him.

The doctor didn't want to waste time with a silly cell phone video, but seeing what this man thought was important would at least give her an idea of _his_ merit. The video opened with Fujibayashi Ryou arriving with triage cases and getting to work on two bodies lying in the grass. Two very rough looking men were guarding her while a ferocious melee raged all around her.

"Ten minutes." a voice announced. The video kept the same perspective - as if the camera had been dropped on the ground, but she heard other voices that had been recorded as well.

"Iwao, relieve Takeo!" a voice hollered urgently. Soon after the shout, one of the guards ran off just as another person stumbled over and collapsed near Ryou.

Things suddenly looked grim as four assailants rushed toward Ryou, but her only remaining guard did not yield.

"YOU..." the enraged guard screamed to the four of them as the bat he was wielding swung and crushed the skull of the first assailant. The doctor froze the video and rolled it back. Watching frame by frame, she could see the assailant's head deforming around the bat, the spray of blood, even particles that must be skull and brains spewing out from the impact. She knew that the man must have died instantly. Sickened, she let the video play and watched as the enraged guard grabbed the metal pipe from his first victim, and aimed it at the second assailant.

"… WILL NOT…" the guard cried out as he impaled the second attacker through his chest. The doctor didn't need to roll back the video this time. Even if the metal rod had somehow missed the heart, it had penetrated a very critical part of the body.

"… TOUCH…" the guard's bat destroyed the jaw of the third assailant. The doctor's hand covered her mouth at the inhuman brutality she was witnessing.

"… HER!" now the guard was grappling with the final assailant. The two of them crashed to the ground, but the guard recovered quickly. It was hard to tell exactly what was happening since they were faced away from the perspective of the camera, but the struggling assailant's flapping arms could be seen in the video.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" the guard bellowed as the video showed the flailing arms of the assailant suddenly going limp.

The video ended but, despite all the violence and carnage, the doctor noticed that the young medical student did not falter in her responsibilities. But she had seen too much. Her trembling hand dropped the tablet into the grass, she took a couple of steps away from the group and vomited. With the horrible imagery still in her mind and the bitter taste in her mouth, the shaken doctor grunted, "That man… That man is a monster."

"His name is Takeshi. He's _our_ monster, and he will be staying under the same roof as you for the next four weeks." Tomoya informed the woman as he retrieved his tablet from the grass.

The startled and unnerved doctor stared back at Tomoya with wide, shocked eyes, not wanting to believe what he had just said. They all considered the introductions done and started to walk out of the park.

The little group had only gone a few blocks when Melissa noticed Takeo's face under the streetlamps. He looked like he was moping about something. "Hey, aren't you glad that I'm back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I wish ya could stay longer though… I mean, even after we go home from this place." Takeo said with a half smile.

"Is that what's got you down?" Melissa asked.

"Naw… it's that video." Takeo pouted, "It always starts with me collapsin and Takeshi's big show. But I was there too. I kicked a lot of ass before he got there, but nobody ever gets to see that."

"Are you jealous because Takeshi got called a monster, but you didn't?" Melissa smiled.

"Well… yeah." Takeo admitted.

"Aww," Melissa transferred the handle of her rolling suitcase to her other hand so she could take Takeo's arm. Then she told him in a cheerful and proud voice, "Don't you worry. I know that you're every bit the terrifying scourge that Takeshi is!"

Tomoya turned to look at the two when they passed into the next pool of light. The monochromatic illumination from the streetlamp didn't reveal differences in tone, but he was pretty sure Takeo was blushing while the taller woman walked arm-in-arm, alongside him.

.

 **Wednesday morning, May 25 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Hospital Administration Building**

* * *

Ryou was dressed strangely compared to her normal attire, but not so out of place for someone going to a hospital. The wide brimmed hat kept the sun off her but also obscured her lavender hair. The dark sunglasses and medical mask obscured her face. Combined, the hope was that her appearance wouldn't raise too many eyebrows and yet hide her identity from many people who might misidentify her as the Ryou of their own world… who was also in the medical professions… and also worked at the same hospital.

Similarly, Tomoya would be dressed incognito as well, since many people in the community recognized their local Olympic hopeful. But he would be arriving later. For now, the arranged meeting in the 'Office of the Administrator' was only for Ryou.

Ryou started to get nervous as she always did when she and her sister had to go before their father when he wanted to have a 'talk' with them.

Kyou smiled gently as she reached over to lay a supportive hand on her otherworldly twin's knee. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Her grin turned into a bit of a smirk. "If it helps, Daddy's always called us 'Kyou-angel' and 'Ryou-angel'."

"Daddy?" Ryou's eyes opened wide, "You call him 'Daddy'?" Ryou was stunned. The idea of calling her traditional father by such a familiar and… cute title was unheard of. "You see… I used to be the one to try to keep my father and sister from fighting and… to get them to make up afterwards. I… had to do that a lot."

Kyou said nothing, but the look in the young mother's face told her that she understood.

The door across the hall half-opened, and a young woman stuck her head out. "Ah!" she called when she saw the two women plus baby. "Your father will see you now."

Ryou visibly shook when she heard that. So many times, those words had come from her mother before she and Kyou had to see him about some failing of theirs. She would normally reach for Kyou's nervous hand…

...but the gentle hand that helped her to her feet as well as the smile on a still-new yet familiar face reminded her that this wouldn't be the 'father' that she was used to...interacting with.

Ryou looked into the purple eyes of her 'sister' expecting to see the trepidation that was usually there but, like the warmth and gentleness of her hands, her eyes conveyed only compassion.

"Let's go, doc," Kyou told her, along with a gentle tug.

Ryou allowed herself to be led through the doorway into a medium-sized office. The large oak desk near the far wall naturally drew attention, as well as the commanding presence behind it.

The commanding presence, however, rose to his feet with a broad smile at the sight of his guests. "Ah, Kyou-angel!" he greeted, his powerful yet kind voice resounding through the room. "It's been so long!"

"It hasn't even been a week, Daddy," Kyou giggled.

The large man turned to his other visitor. "And you must be Fujibayashi-sensei; a pleasure to meet you," he finished with a bow.

Ryou was stunned. This man had the same intimidating looks as her father, but so many things were wrong… or different. Whereas she was used to his harsh demeanor, this man seemed warm. His voice carried affection she had rarely ever heard from him, and there was a twinkle in his eyes to replace the cold gaze she was accustomed to. It was just too strange for her. Unable to look directly at him, she took in the surrounding room. The desk was businesslike as expected, but the walls…

"Please, feel free to remove your mask and the like; your identity will be safe here," he continued as he gestured to a pair of seats in front of the desk.

Dozens of photos hung on the walls. Photos of her and her sister over the years. She remembered some of those trips while others seemed odd. Especially strange was the way all of their smiles looked so… genuine.

"Hey, Ryou," Kyou prompted as she took one of the chairs, adjusting the baby in her arms as she sat, "we're here."

"Oh!" Ryou realized she had been stuck in her musings. Taking off the hat and mask, she commented, "All these pictures…"

"You like them?" the large man said as he made his way over to one of the walls. "Pictures of family; trips, milestones…" He sighed. "Being a dad is one of the best things...other than maybe being a granddad," he finished with a smile toward the baby in his daughter's arms.

"I… I don't think my father has any pictures of us like this. He's… different from you… Otou-sama."

"'Otou-sama'?" he repeated. He then looked to Kyou. "I don't think either you _or_ your sister ever called me that." He laughed. "Well, this is quite an honor!"

"Kyou-san has indeed been very fortunate. To have such a loving father… it is not something I had ever dreamed of." Ryou bowed to the familiar, but unfamiliar man behind the desk.

"Indeed…" he murmured, his previous joviality gradually being replaced with something more...sober. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Please, don't misunderstand me. My father was strict and very formal, but he wasn't cruel or unfair… at least, he didn't try to be unfair. He is a man who lives by his own convictions." Ryou wished she could sound more convincing. Although he still did not accept her choices, she didn't hate him.

"I see," Ryu said as he made his way behind his desk and settled into it, a look of thoughtfulness on his face as he leaned his elbows on his desk and his chin on linked fingers. "From your demeanor as well as the way you speak of him, he sounds like a…'distant' man. Not that I wish to disparage your father." He smiled as he studied his 'daughter's' face. "Hm. You really do look like her…"

"No, it is quite all right." Ryou continued to address him formally as she usually did when she and her sister had to speak with their father. "I am most grateful for this incredible opportunity to heal a very good friend of mine and to let my colleague and I observe the process. It will be a wonderful learning experience and I promise to do my best."

Ryu blinked several times before sitting up and looking to his daughter with an expression of concern. "Does she usually talk like this? Or is it because I look like her father?"

"I think it's because you look like her 'otou-sama'," Kyou confirmed with a smile tinged with sadness.

Ryou followed their conversation as if watching two familiar people playing strange roles. To see her sister so easily conversing with her father and not breaking into yelling demands and denials was a strange but wonderful sight.

"I was afraid that would be the case," he lamented.

"I apologize if my actions are making you uncomfortable." Ryou said earnestly.

"Thank you, but I am not concerned about my comfort level," he said just as earnestly. "I was hoping to put _you_ at ease, but that may not be possible...as long as I look like your father," he finished with a wink, along with a regretful smile.

"Perhaps… if we just talk for a bit?" Ryou suggested.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that with the stuffy way you're talking to him?" Kyou quipped with a catty grin and a 'nudge' across the armrest.

"May I talk about myself for a bit? Perhaps that would help you to understand me… or help me to open up." Ryou offered.

"Go right ahead," Ryu replied, leaning forward again with an expression of interest. "I'd love to hear it."

Ryou talked. Sometimes her eyes were closed to remember times from her childhood and other times it helped to look at the people that reminded her of her own father and sister. She spoke of her family and how her parents always supported their striving for excellence in everything they did. Her mother and father were proud of their achievements, but believed that all failings should be remediated. In that environment, she and her sister received the necessary nutrition and education… but she was always envious when she met families like the Furukawas or the Suzukis. The way their families seemed to radiate warmth and… love.

She was in middle school before she realized that not all families were like hers… and it hurt. But she had an important role to play. From about the time she and Kyou had become teenagers, she had become the peacemaker between the ever clashing wills of her father and her sister. She was proud of her many mediations that had kept the family from tearing itself apart. But things were different now. Even though Kyou was no longer the willful, hard headed person she had been, her father maintained his displeasure with her for not bending to his will since her return to Japan, and for changing too much. For the breakdown of her family, she blamed her father… but she agreed with him about the changes in her sister. All those years with Kotomi and Tomoya had changed her too much. Her Kyou wasn't the sister that she had grown up with… not as much as the Kyou in the room with her now.

"Hm," the elder Fujibayashi grunted, his face a mask of concentration.

"Wow, you had it worse than I thought," Kyou breathed with a look of compassion. "Sorry you had to deal with all that."

"Huh?" Ryou didn't know why Kyou was apologizing. She only remembered talking about growing up and didn't remember mentioning any particular hardships.

Ryu rose to his feet to slowly pace behind his desk. "Being a parent is a challenging and sometimes unenviable job, and those who choose to take up the mantle should be held with the highest regard, though I understand if that sounds self-serving coming from me." He crossed his arms as he continued to pace. "We do our best with what material, mental, and emotional resources we have, and…" He stopped and looked to the ceiling, as though to find the words.

"Did… did I say something to offend your father?" Ryou whispered to Kyou.

"Shush," Kyou whispered back with an understanding smile as she lightly bounced the baby.

"...but, unfortunately, some of us never truly come to understand what it means to raise the next generation," Ryu continued, "and so we...mistreat them in some way, however unintentionally." He stopped to give Ryou his full attention. "I will not claim to fully understand your father's motives, but I will dare to say that the job of a parent is to come alongside the child and help him - or her..." he said as he sent a smile toward his daughter, "...toward adulthood."

"And I think you did a great job, Daddy," Kyou beamed.

"Yes, well…" The man tugged at his collar at an unfamiliar feeling of awkwardness. "Your mother and I did our best. Anyway, at some point the children's choices need to be the children's choices, and we parents need to step back and let them rise or fall on their own merits. Although, the 'stepping away' process really starts at birth."

"Wow." Ryou was still processing what she had heard and trying to match up the things that were said with the person that had said them. Intellectually, she was able to accept it because she knew that this man was the parallel universe representation of her father and not the actual man that she was familiar with. On the other hand, it was impossible to accept emotionally.

"I've been told that you prefer my Kyou to yours," Ryu said to his otherworldly 'daughter'. "Is this true?"

"I... " Ryou wanted to reject this accusation, but her guilt would only double if she lied about it to this man that had been so kind and understanding. "I believe so."

"It's not like I didn't have any idea," Kyou told her, surprisingly without any kind of grin or smile.

"I have tried to analyze myself." Ryou looked down at her hands as she told them the results of her self discovery, "I believe it is because I resent my sister for leaving me after high school to be with Kotomi and Tomoya. She was gone for five years while they went to college abroad, and just… didn't feel like the same person when she came back."

"She seemed pretty different when I met her for the first time," Kyou remarked, then blinked. "Wait...no, I _would_ know how she was before, wouldn't I?"

"She was like you are now." Ryou agreed.

"Where did your sister go to college?" he asked, and his expression showed mild confusion at the idea of asking a woman who looked like his daughter about her sister. "You mentioned that she went abroad."

"She went to university in America. She got her Masters degree in education there." Ryou said proudly, and yet with a tinge of sadness.

"Hm. That might explain it, then," Ryu grunted with a nod. "American culture is very different from ours. I could see how someone steeped in tradition might have an issue with their child becoming 'Americanized'. Not that I necessarily think that's what happened."

"Huh?" Ryou was agreeing with what he had to say until the odd statement at the end.

"I just mean that I don't know all of the circumstances, so I am in no position to state any absolutes," he amended. "She could have been Americanized, or it could have been some other factor, or even a combination. People are very complex creatures." He spread his hands. "I'm not even sure your sister _herself_ could tell us."

"Some other factor…" Ryou repeated and remembered all the strange ideas that Kotomi had put into both her and her sister's minds… as well as what Kotomi had done to her sister's body. _That factor was Kotomi!_ she thought bitterly.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Kyou asked, concerned. "You look like you just swallowed a lemon."

"I… I told you to be careful about Kotomi, right?" Ryou asked to remind Kyou of their conversation from their first visit to this world.

"I...don't remember hearing you say anything like that," Kyou replied. "Well, kinda. It didn't make sense at the time, so I don't remember too well. Why?"

"She had a way of logically talking you out of long held beliefs if they didn't make sense to her. And…" Ryou turned to the father figure in the room and asked, "Otou-sama, are you familiar with the Neuman protocol?"

"Somewhat," he replied. "Hearing you bring it up in this context, though, has me concerned."

"Kotomi put Kyou through the Neuman protocols without her knowledge. She said it was a gift… so that she could become as close as a mother… to her children."

"WHAT?!" the elder Fujibayshi exclaimed as Kyou's jaw dropped. "To my understanding, that is medically unethical! Administering such a procedure without the knowledge or consent of the client…"

"It is in my universe too, but Kotomi is not a medical doctor." Ryou agreed.

"Irrelevant!" Ryu fumed. "There are laws that protect clients from unauthorized medical procedures, _regardless_ of who performs them!"

"Indeed." Ryou agreed again, "but for someone who doesn't understand societal norms, she never even understood that she was doing something wrong… until it was pointed out to her by all of her friends."

"And did she make any kind of amends?" Ryu nearly demanded, then caught himself. "Oh… I hope I'm not sounding like…" He trailed off, unable to finish his thought as he anxiously glanced at his visitor.

"It's okay… I believe we are both in agreement on this. But yes, she was very remorseful when Tomoya equated what she had done to the equivalent of being a… bully." Ryou explained.

"Ouch," Kyou winced. "That had to hurt."

"I see…" Ryu said evenly, though he still worked his jaw.

"I think it's okay to get fired up again, Daddy," Kyou said, grinning up at her still-fuming father.

"No, I think I'm done for now," he declared with a light chuckle. "I will not claim to fully understand the cause for her repentance, but it sounds as if this other Kotomi does not take well to being thought of as a 'bully'."

"No… no she doesn't." Ryou remembered how easily everyone had forgiven Kotomi for something so… heinous. Even her sister, the one who had been the victim of Kotomi's arrogance, had not only forgiven Kotomi, but chosen to continue the treatments so that she could feel that closeness with the babies. Kyou bonded with the children and now they did indeed, think of her as their mother. With her rage and guilt building, Ryou didn't realize that her embarrassing inner thoughts were no longer staying bottled up inside. "In the end, Kotomi got her way. She got what she wanted and she was forgiven for it. Onee-chan got what she wanted… surrounded by children at work and at home. And the price for all this happiness… I just have to lose my sister! Why? Why can't I be selfish and get what I want, and have everyone forgive me? Why do I have to lose my onee-chan?"

Ryou's internal rant was over and she became aware of an awkward silence. Raising her eyes from her clenched fists, she looked up to see reflections of shock on the faces of the other two in the room. "What?" Ryou looked at both of them in confusion. Then the bewilderment turned to horror as she realized what they might be reacting to, "I didn't just say anything… did I?"

"You...feel pretty strongly about this, don't you?" Kyou breathed, surprised at her sister's outburst.

"What?" Ryou's hands rose to cover her mouth when she realized what must have happened.

"It would seem that you didn't intend for that to be heard," Ryu carefully remarked as he cupped his hand under his chin. "But I must admit that I am curious; why _do_ you have to lose your onee-chan?"

"Have to… huh?" Ryou thought it had all been obvious from what she had told them already, "I've already lost her. She's not the same person that I knew any more."

"But everyone changes over time…" Ryu started to explain.

"She didn't!" Ryou pointed an accusing finger at the other-Kyou in the room. Then the tears started to fall as she asked what her heart had been crying for, "Why… why can't my onee-chan still be like her?"

"But I _have_ changed," Kyou told her. "I mean, look at me; really look at me. Do I really look _exactly_ like the Kyou you remember from before? And I don't mean just physical."

"Yes… yes, you are." Ryou cried.

"Are you sure that you're not just projecting your hopes onto her because she's more like the sister you remember?" Ryu asked.

"I've actually calmed down quite a bit," Kyou said. "And you can ask Tomoya about that. Sure, I'll still throw books, but not for the same reasons that I used to."

"She grew, but in a different direction than your sister," Ryu added. "She made different choices, resulting in a different 'Kyou'." He then brought a hand to his temple. "I'm still having a hard time not feeling like I'm in a Star Trek episode. Anyway, all of us change due to the choices we make in our lives. My Ryou is a nurse here rather than a doctor as you are; different choices." He rubbed at his temple again. "And, apparently, so am I."

"Yes…" Ryou had met other different versions of the people she knew already and knew this to be true, but it didn't stop her heart from wanting what it desired. Nor did it alleviate the guilt of not being satisfied with what she had.

"Why do you miss your sister so much?" Ryu asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against his desk. "Or, perhaps a better question would be: What is it about the old Kyou that you miss?"

"She was mine!" Ryou replied with a bit more passion than she intended, but there it was: The true nature of her heart's desire. "She was always there for _me_. Always protecting _me_. It was always her… and… me."

"But sweetheart, that's part of growing up," Ryu said gently. "We spend time as children, getting to know and fight with our siblings, and then we move from our parents' home to become our own people. We go into the world, make new friends, and possibly find one who enriches our life and marry that person." He knelt down to look up into his daughter's eyes. "I'm so sorry that you've had so much trouble with this, and...this is hard for me to say..." He took a deep breath as he rested a hand on her trembling shoulder. "You have to let her go."

"I…" Ryou glanced over at the Kyou in the room and admitted, "I don't want to let her go. And that… that makes me a bad person, doesn't it?"

"Why would that make you a bad person?" he asked.

"I know Tomoya loves her. I've even come to grips with knowing that Kotomi loved her… in her own weird way. But, I can't… I don't want to let them have her. I want her back. I know I'm a horrible, selfish person, but I want her back." Ryou replied through her sobs.

"Ryou…" Kyou breathed, at a loss for words.

"You're not a horrible, selfish person," Ryu told her somewhat sternly, "and it does you no good to speak of yourself that way." He took another deep breath. "You sound like you're jealous; would that be a good way to describe your...state?"

"I guess… I want what Tomoya and Kotomi have. Yeah… that sounds like jealousy."

"Well, I'd still like you to stop insulting yourself for the time being," he said as he got to his feet. "All it does is distract you from the real problem. Can you do that?"

"Oh?" Ryou looked up with pleading eyes to the man that was the compassionate and understanding father she had always wished she had, "Please… tell me… what is the _real problem_?"

"Well, jealousy is an obvious one," he said, crossing his arms as he looked at the ceiling. "There might be more than that, but that might be beyond my understanding."

"What do you need from me, Ryou?" Kyou suddenly piped up. "What do I need to do so you'll stop feeling jealous of Tomoya and Kotomi?"

"Oh no… I'm troubling so many people. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Ryou started to cry again, "How can I ever be forgiven…"

"They aren't here right now, Ryou," Kyou replied, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her arm. "It's just you...and me." She leveled her gaze at her sister. "So… What do I need to do so you'll stop feeling jealous of Tomoya and Kotomi?"

Ryu realized what his daughter was doing and kept quiet.

"Nothing… there's nothing you need to do." Ryou cried.

"Then… What would Tomoya need to do?" Ryu followed up.

"Eanh..." Ryou shook her head. There was nothing she needed from Tomoya either.

"What about Kotomi?" Kyou asked, realizing what her dad was doing. "What would _she_ have to do for you to stop being jealous?"

"Heh," Ryou made a sob-laugh sound, "She never even realized I was upset with her. I had to scream it at her… but she already forgave me for that."

"So, Kyou can't do anything about it," Ryu starting, ticking off on his fingers, "and Tomoya can't do anything about it, and Kotomi can't do anything about it…" He spread his hands. "Who's left?"

"I… uh…" Ryou started to shake.

"Sounds like you need to forgive yourself, Ryou," the older twin suggested with a pat to her arm.

Ryou's anguish dissolved into tears running down her face. She reached for her father in that moment of pain, just as there was a distinctive knock on the heavy wooden doors of the Administrator's office.

Eyes still on his distraught daughter, Ryu was about to ask who it was before he noticed the time and sighed. "Hm, it looks like our client has arrived…" He reluctantly got to his feet and headed toward the door. "Kyou, would you come with me?" After she joined him at the door he told her, "We need a distraction for a couple of minutes. Could you…?" he trailed off with a meaningful look at his grandson.

She smiled in understanding. "Call me when you're ready."

As his daughter left the office Ryu turned his full attention to his other daughter, a crumpled, sobbing mess on the floor. He smiled tenderly as he knelt before her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ryou-angel?"

"O… Otou-sama?" Ryou gazed up at the compassionate version of her father through tear-blurred eyes.

He said nothing but held out his other hand, and when she took it he drew her to her feet and wrapped her in the embrace that she'd been wanting for _years_.

.

* * *

 **Note**

This chapter is another collaboration with Magnus Prime as my universe meets his _After Story: Reconciliation_.


	22. Chapter 22 - Confessions

**Thursday morning, May 26 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Oga Onsen, Akita**

* * *

Takeshi was confused. He could understand why it would be a good idea for him to act like a normal person out with his girlfriend or wife. And, he could understand why it was important for them to avoid too much attention by not cashing in all the winning lottery tickets in the same place. But why that meant he and Kohaku needed to stay in an onsen hotel overnight, completely escaped him. _After all, wouldn't it be hard for her to explain this to her real boyfriend?_

His eyes popped open when the futon blanket moved on its own. Strangely, there was a foot close to the left side of his face. Moving slowly, he could see that the futon next to his was a disaster. Wadded up, flopped over, with the blanket halfway across the floor, it was a mess. But most importantly, there was no-one in it. _Huh… so she made a mess of her own futon and decided to use mine, eh? Looks like this little bird needs a lesson._

Still moving slowly, he brought up his other arm and grasped Kohaku firmly around the ankle while his fingers moved into position over the sole of her foot.

"Mmmm." Kohaku moaned in her drowsy state and started to stretch when a shocking sensation made her whole body convulse. Fingers were hitting the sensitive nerves of her foot and the result was uncontrolled laughter and flailing. Desperately trying to get away from the vigorous tickle torture, she wriggled and flailed about until she finally broke free. Seizing the chance, she scampered several meters away and tried to catch her breath while keeping an eye on her attacker to see if he was going to try to tickle her again. Strangely though, he seemed to be frozen in place and staring at her in great surprise.

"Why…" Takeshi cleared his throat and tried again to get the words out, "Why aren't you wearing… anything?"

"Huh?" Kohaku's immediate reaction was to think that this was a trick and he would grab her as soon as she looked away… but there was a chance… a _good_ chance, that he was serious. She knew she was what some people called, an active sleeper. She knew that she sometimes kicked off her blanket, or even her clothes in the middle of the night. She never remembered doing so, but she imagined it was because she got too warm. _But surely, not this time? Please… not this time?_ Her hand moved up to her bare chest and then down to her bare thighs.

Takeshi could see that she was just as surprised as she was horrified to find out that she was indeed nude in front of him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the sheet from his own bedding and balled it up. "Here!" he said as he threw the sheet and hit her squarely in the face.

"Thanks." Kohaku muttered while she wrapped the sheet around her.

"I didn't…"

"I know," Kohaku hid her face in embarrassment but was able to speak, "It's not your fault. I'm not a very good sleeper. I mean… it's not the first time I woke up without any clothes on, so I know you didn't do that.."

"Oh… uh." Takeshi wasn't sure what to say to that.

"But you did tickle me!" Kohaku's head popped up for her to stare at him accusingly.

"Hey, that was all your fault." Takeshi replied.

"My fault? How is it my fault that you tickled me?" Kohaku demanded.

"I woke up with someone else in my futon with me and a foot in my face." Takeshi said in a tone that let Kohaku know that he felt fully justified in his actions.

"Sorry." Kohaku realized that she probably had instigated her own tickle attack. "Sorry to bother you. When we get back to the house, I'll see about sleeping in Ryou-san's room."

"Hah… if you did that to her, you'll probably scare her half to death!" Takeshi laughed, then another thought occurred to him and he added, "Or, she might feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, I mean… I just saw somethin only your boyfriend shudda seen." Takeshi said remorsefully.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kohaku replied in shock. _What made him think I had a boyfriend?_

"Huh? That don make no sense." Takeshi seemed genuinely confused and said, "I mean… you were doin such a good job with the play-actin and all… and yer so pretty and all."

 _Thump thump!_

"Wha… what did you say?" Kohaku stuttered.

"Whut… about you bein pretty? Well ya are. Ain't no doubt about that." Takeshi insisted.

 _Thump thump!_

"No… nobody ever said I was pretty before." Kohaku said softly.

"What?" Takeshi rose to his feet and sounded furious as he demanded, "Who sez you ain't pretty?"

"No, it's not like that!" Kohaku jumped to her feet too. Seizing Takeshi's powerful hands and looking up into his eyes, she explained, "No-one ever said I wasn't pretty… but no-one ever said I was either."

 _She's holdin' mah hands!_ Takeshi couldn't help but look at the beauty that stood right in front of him, wearing nothing more than a white bedding sheet. The folds fell from her shoulders and down her back, parting in the middle to display her lovely breasts and her athletic build. "Ya look jus' like an angel to me."

"Takeshi!" Kohaku turned away as her face blushed a bright red, "Saying those kinds of lines right now won't do any good. You need to save those acting lines for when we're in front of an audience."

"Ah ain't actin' now." Takeshi chuckled, "Don' you know how ta tell when ahm actin an' when it's really me?"

"Um… no?" Kohaku didn't want to admit that she thought everything had been an act.

"Ah use Kyou-sensei's _pretty speech_ when ahm doin tha actin." Takeshi made sure she understood by telling her, "When ah talks like dis… like tha _real_ me… that ain't no actin'."

"Ah!" Kohaku realized he was right. Her mind tried to play back all the things that he had been doing that made her heart beat faster or harder. She wanted… no, she _needed_ to know which of them had been with his characteristic sloppy speech.

Takeshi watched her struggling for a moment when he remembered another lesson from Yukine-sama.

 _At some point, the two of you will be able to convincingly look like a couple without having to act at all, but you must remember to always use Kyou-sensei's proper speaking when you are out in public._ Yukine told him as one of their training sessions came to a close.

 _What makes you think we can be so convincing?_ Takeshi had asked.

 _It is an inevitability._ Yukine smiled confidently.

 _A what?_ Takeshi wasn't sure of some of the bigger words that Yukine and her friends knew.

" _Magic."_ Yukine had said with a smile.

Takeshi remembered that smile. The way she smiled and the assurance she conveyed made Takeshi believe in magic. Or at least _her_ magic. Back when her older brother had run a rival gang, everyone from both gangs knew that Yukine, the spooky little sister, was special.

She wasn't seen as a traitor or an enemy by either side, even though her brother was the rival boss. For some reason, everyone knew that she was… safe. If they were hurt, she would tend to their injuries. If they were hungry, she would feed them. There wasn't a man on either side of the conflict that hadn't had Yukine's shrimp and rice pilaf at one time or another.

And after the two sides had made their amends, Yukine was still there to hear their woes and give them encouragement. She cheered them on when they struggled to learn the construction trades, and often showed up at job sites with something for them to eat and drink.

Even after her husband became a cop, there was never any doubt that Yukine was someone they could trust… someone that was on their side. And there had been many conversations on why they all felt like that.

Many of them had asked themselves, and each other, why they trusted Yukine so implicitly… and there were no solid answers. Indeed, with most answers to the questions being 'faith' or 'belief' or some other word for unswerving conviction, their answers were completely lacking in anything solid. Most… but not all. There were a few people that had another explanation.

" _She's a witch."_ Mikio had told him with a smile. It wasn't an insult either. Takeshi remembered the admiration in Mikio's voice when he told his story, _"The other students at her school think so too. They say she can do magic. She can see things that normal people can't see. And sometimes… she knows the future."_

So, when Yukine told him the reason she knew that he and Kokaku would be convincing as a couple was 'magic', a shiver ran through him. He didn't doubt her at all. He only wondered whether she had seen their future, or if she had cast a spell on them.

"Takeshi!" Kohaku shouted his name to keep her momentum going. She had screwed up her courage to do this much, and she had sworn that she wouldn't allow herself to fail after coming this far. Arms down by her side with fists clenched and eyes closed tight, she blurted out her feelings, "I don't have a boyfriend. In fact, I have never had any strong feelings for any guy before. Until… until now. There is… now there is… a guy that I like."

Takeshi was about to say something when he saw Kohaku take a deep breath. He could tell that she wasn't finished, but couldn't imagine what more there was to say. After all, she had already told him that there was someone she liked so…

"The person I like is you, Takeshi!" Kohaku forced the words out. And it had been painfully hard to say it, but once it was done, there was a feeling of great relief that accompanied the fear of what his response might be.

 _Me?_ Takeshi meant to say, but the word that came out was, "Magic?"

.

A few hours later, the two were outside the onsen, walking along the red brick sidewalk that led back to the local beach and the nearby harbor. Takeshi noticed that they were holding hands naturally now, just as Yukine-sama had predicted. Her hand felt warm in his, which was good. Even in late May, the coast around Akita could still be a little chilly in the mornings. He was about to comment that they should be heading back when both of their cell phones pinged to let them know they had messages.

His text message was from Tomoya-sama and had some interesting news. Unexpectedly, Melissa and Takeo would also be staying at the rental house. Also, the surgery wouldn't take place until Monday, so there was no hurry for them to get back.

Kohaku, on the other hand, seemed frantic. She too got a message with similar instructions but she was already looking things up on her phone.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked.

"We have to move!" Kohaku said as she continued to search on her phone while walking quickly back toward the onsen.

"Why?" Takeshi didn't remember anything on his messages that should be such a cause for alarm.

"We're supposed to take the ferry from Akita to Tsuruga," Kohaku explained as she broke into a run, "and there isn't one!"

.

 **Friday afternoon, May 27 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Family Restaurant across from the Train Station**

* * *

Tomoya and Takeo waited in the seats next to the window for their guests to arrive. It wasn't too bright inside the family diner, but both men were wearing sunglasses. Tomoya was wearing them, along with an Ascot cap, in an effort to try and disguise his appearance. So far, it appeared to be working. Of course, it helped that the local Olympic Tomoya ran around in his basketball jersey a lot.

Takeo was wearing sunglasses because he thought Tomoya looked cool in them and wanted to wear some too. Well… not exactly. Melissa had been shopping with them when Tomoya bought his disguise. On an impulse, she got a pair for Takeo too. He liked them okay, but there was something Melissa said that had confused him. Not wanting to look like a dork, he hadn't said anything at the time, but now that it was only him and Tomoya…

"Hey boss, uh… can I ask you sumptin?" Takeo said quietly.

"Sure." Tomoya replied while keeping his eyes on the people coming out of the train station across the street.

"Why did Melissa-chan say that these glasses make me look like a rock?" Takeo just then realized that he had called Tomoya 'Boss', but it didn't seem to offend him like it did Isamu.

"She didn't call you _a rock_." Tomoya smiled, "She said you look like _The Rock_."

"Huh?" Takeo didn't understand the difference.

"He's an American actor. He was in that movie last year… the one about the guy that got revenge on the people that betrayed him." Tomoya pulled out his cell phone and started up the browser. He wondered if this universe had the same movie… or if the same actor played in it.

"I don' watch a lot of movies." Takeo said. "That one sounds pretty good though."

"Here… this is a picture of the actor from the movie." Tomoya showed the image on his phone and watched as Takeo's eyes opened wide.

"She thinks I look like that guy?" Takeo's disbelief made his voice sound unnaturally high.

"Well… you're a little… shorter, but yeah." Tomoya pulled his phone back and noticed that the people they were waiting for had just come out of the train station.

"That's them in the gold jackets, just like you said." Takeo noticed the two as well.

"Yeah… you remember what to do?" Tomoya asked as he followed them with his eyes.

"I'll let them sit on this side, then I'll sit next to you. After that, I just relax and let you do all the talkin." Takeo repeated the instructions.

"That's right. This is just a friendly little transaction… no need for intimidation. So you don't have to make that scary face." Tomoya warned the tough guy.

"I ain't makin no scary face." Takeo said as if he had been insulted.

"Oh… uh… sorry Takeo." Tomoya didn't have time to apologize more. His guests had arrived and it was time to get down to business.

.

"Wow… that didn't take as long as I thought." Tomoya commented while he and Takeo walked back to the rental house. Well… after that transaction, it was no longer a rental house any more.

"And they didn't want as much you thought either." Takeo pointed out.

"That's true…" Tomoya walked along in silence for a while and thought about why that might be. Before coming to this world, he had thoroughly researched the local real estate market and thought he had a good idea for the value of property in the area. _So why is this aspect so different? Why would…_ His thoughts caught up with his memories of recent events and he almost tripped when he realized the reason for the disparity. _This universe didn't get the tsunami warning in time. They had the same material devastation that we had, but they also had the huge loss of life. So, the missing people means less demand for housing and…_ Tomoya stopped when he came to the little bridge that crossed the stream on the way back to the house.

"You okay, boss?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. I just need to take a few deep breaths." Tomoya tried not to think about it, but years of living with Kotomi had trained his mind to be ever curious. _How many people ha_ _d_ _to die to affect the housing market_ _this much_ _?_

"Hey boss, when are Takeshi and Kohaku gettin back." Takeo asked in an obvious attempt to get Tomoya to think about something other than whatever was bothering him.

"Oh… they won't be back until Sunday evening." Tomoya let go of the railing and started walking again. "They're going to collect from Toyama and Nagano while the Typhoon is here on Saturday. Then they'll get Yamanashi on the way back. Why? Do you need help with something?"

"No, I just wanted to know if they'd be back before your surgery." Takeo made a little laugh, "You ain't gonna be no help after they stick all them knives in you."

"Ha, you're right about that." Tomoya gave his wounded shoulder a squeeze, "But I'm looking forward to it."

"Lookin' forward to not havin' that pain no more?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah, that and I'd really like to play basketball again." Tomoya admitted. It had been a long time and he had really loved the game… when he was younger.

"Ya gonna come back here and play against yourself?" Takeo asked.

"No way!" Tomoya laughed, "He would cream me! I just want to be able to play for fun. I don't have time to join a team or anything."

"You sure?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah," Tomoya thought about all the things he had going on in his life. Some of them he would like to walk away from, but others… would be impossible. "Playing ball at his level takes a huge commitment. One that I can't make. So, as far as a Tomoya being able to pursue his old basketball dream, I'll just have to leave that to the Tomoya of this universe."

.

 **Saturday early afternoon, May 28 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Okazaki Apartment**

* * *

Tomoya stumbled through the door to his home after a long morning practice. He was soaked from head to toe, but not from perspiration... this time. "I'm home. Man, it's dumping _buckets_ out there!"

His wife smiled sympathetically as she approached him with a towel; nearby, baby Ryu was in his play yard, busy discovering the wonderful world of toes. "Welcome home, honey. Please tell me you don't have to go back out in that again."

He shook his head, unintentionally showering the floor with water before quickly accepting the proffered towel. "No, they called it off for the rest of the day."

"It'd better be for the rest of the _week_ ," she grumbled as she wiped some water droplets from her arms. "There'd better be one heck of a rainbow after this."

Just then, there was a flash and the rumble of thunder...and Ryu started to cry, toes forgotten as the lights went out.

"One _heck_ of a rainbow," Kyou repeated as she carefully made her way across a darkened room to pick up her son.

.

"...and this waveform _should_ match the…" Kotomi murmured as she pored over mountains of documents, both on her desk and on her computer screen. Sci-Tek Labs had closed its doors for the day, so she had taken her work home, both to do as much as she could to complete her self-assigned task for the day, but also to work on her own personal project.

She had just called up the schematics for her Viewer when her cell phone rang. She made a mental log of her progress before answering the call. "Hello; this is Ichinose Kotomi."

"Kotomi?"

"Tomoya-kun!" she exclaimed, thrilled to hear the voice of her favorite person, though in the background she could hear a baby crying. "I-It is good to… I am glad that…"

"Thanks," he replied; they'd had enough similar exchanges that he knew what she was trying to say. "I'm calling to make sure you're okay. We just lost power here, and Kyou and I were kinda worried about you."

"Power?" Her gaze reflexively flicked to the window. "Oh, my…"

Not a light could be seen anywhere along the darkened streets; not a house, not a streetlight, not a-

"Would you like to come over?" she asked, worried about her beloved and his family. "Is little Ryu all right? Do I hear him crying?"

"Yeah, we think the thunder and lightning scared him; Kyou's comforting him right now."

Even Kotomi could tell by the intensity of the baby's cries that her friend wasn't having much luck, so she set her jaw. "Tomoya-kun; you c-can stay at m-my home."

"Thanks, but we really shouldn't be walking in this weather. We'll just-"

"I will come pick you up in my car," she interrupted as she studied the cloud patterns. "Based on current atmospheric conditions, I estimate forty-five to sixty minutes before the weather becomes unsafe for driving."

"O-Okay."

"Please collect what you need for little Ryu-kun as well as yourselves," she stated confidently. "I will be arriving shortly to assist."

"O-Okay."

"I will see you soon," she told him, then ended the call. She carefully set the phone on her desk before leaning heavily on it herself to take several deep breaths. "I did it… I was brave…"

.

 **Saturday afternoon, May 28 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Mt. Amigasa, Nagano Prefecture**

* * *

Although not as high as Everett or as steep as Matterhorn, the peak of Mt. Amigasa is over two and a half kilometers above sea level and certainly qualifies as a mountain. However, even with its hundred and forty meter prominence, it isn't considered a difficult climb. People in good health can make the ascent in three hours or less. But at that speed, they would be a bit winded when they got to the top...

Both Takeshi and Kohaku were out of breath when they reached the summit of the mountain, but the view was worth it. At the mountain peak's altitude, they could look down and see the sea of clouds that covered the valleys and the shorter mountains. In some places, the clouds fanned upwards before falling back down again as they ran into the slopes and peaks of tall hills.

"It's beautiful." Kohaku gasped.

"Here, yeah… but further East… it's real dark." Takeshi was still catching his breath too, and the higher elevation wasn't helping. But he was right about the sky to the East. The great typhoon that had caused so much damage in The Philippines and again in Okinawa, had lost much of its strength… but it was still a large storm for a disaster weary nation to have to deal with.

"Yeah… I hope everyone is okay." Kohaku thought about their friends that would be underneath those darker clouds right now.

"The ones here or back home?" Takeshi asked. After all, the same natural events were occurring in their home universe at the same time.

"Yes, both." Kohaku said as she reached for his hand.

"Yeah… me too." Takeshi agreed while his hand naturally took hers without him thinking about it.

For several minutes, both of them took in the majesty of the view from the mountain top until… they realized they were holding hands again. There was some blushing on both sides then, but they were beyond letting go and pretending it was an accident any more.

.

 **Sunday evening, May 29 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Rental House**

* * *

Tomoya, Ryou, Melissa and Takeo were busy setting out the food when the front door opened up and they heard two voices announcing "We're home!"

"Welcome back!" everyone but Melissa automatically called out.

"Hee hee, that's always so cute." Melissa giggled.

"Ugh, you uncouth Americans have no manners at all." Tomoya jabbed at her.

"Hey!" Melissa lifted her leg so high that Tomoya and Ryou could both see her black lace panties. The lewd pose contrasted with the pout on her face as she insisted, "See, I took my shoes off at the front door!"

Ryou spun away from Melissa's teasing but Tomoya just shook his head at his foreign friend's bawdiness.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one what's ta see dem panties?" Takeo objected to his girlfriend's little display.

"I'm pretty sure Kyou-chan has a pair just like that." Tomoya observed.

"What?" Ryou squeaked. The idea of her sister flashing herself so lewdly popped through her mind and left her a little shaken.

"We go shopping together a lot." Melissa explained, "It's a habit from when we were in college together."

"Flashing your panties was 'a thing' when you were in college?" Ryou gaped. Now her mind was showing her a vision of both Melissa and Kyou flashing their underwear with high dance kicks.

"Uh, what college campus is this?" Takeshi asked as he entered the room. His question was followed by a loud grunt when Kohaku elbowed him in the gut.

"No Ryou," Tomoya chuckled, "Melissa and Kyou used to take Kotomi shopping back then. They would often buy similar things to help Kotomi become more confident about her social development."

"So… you bought things just because Kotomi bought them?" Ryou asked.

"Not really," Melissa sounded like she was revealing a secret, "most of the time, it was Kotomi that was following our lead."

"Oh really?" Tomoya thought about some of the racy, and even kinky underwear that Kotomi had surprised him with back then. But if it had been Kyou and Melissa instigating those surprising purchases… "Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense."

 _Ding dong!_

"Ah, the guests of honor have arrived." Tomoya called out.

"You and Ryou get the door. We'll make sure everything is ready in here." Melissa said as she hurried back to the kitchen. Kohaku followed Melissa to see how she could help.

Tomoya-kun opened the door and welcomed the visitors into the foyer where they could change into the house slippers.

"Hey!" Tomoya-san greeted as he slipped into the indoor footwear; in his other arm he held little Ryu. "Nice weather, huh?"

Tomoya-kun greeted his counterpart and welcomed them to quickly come into the house. If a passerby had seen that shake of hands between seemingly identical Tomoyas, it would have broken their agreement to stay out of sight. "Welcome Kyou, Ryu, and me!"

"Heh, thank me very much!" the athlete replied with a laugh as the visiting family entered the house.

Tomoya-kun groaned at the follow-up to his joke, but it went unnoticed by Ryou, who was too excited by the small bundle that was entering the house.

"Welcome… may I…" Ryou found herself just as attracted to the infant in the other Tomoya's arms as her sister had been.

"Let him get used to the place, first," Kyou replied. "Too many changes, and he'll violate the local noise ordinance."

"Yes, of course." Ryou dropped her hands. She had gone through the pediatric rotation and knew that, despite incredible advances and increased understanding in that branch of medicine, the maxim that _a mother's intuition on the best way to handle her own child_ was something rarely challenged.

"Just give him a few minutes," Kyou said more softly as she reached out to hug her 'sister'. "We'll make sure you get some baby time before we leave."

Ryou accepted the hug and felt a tingle from wherever she touched her 'sister', down to her toes. Despite the talk in the Otou-san's office, she still felt a very strong attraction to the 'sister' of this universe.

"Melissa and Kohaku made tonight's feast, but they didn't make anything that I'm not supposed to have the night before a surgery… so I don't know how it's going to turn out." Tomoya laughed as the group moved into the dining room.

"I'm not going to complain," Kyou said as she and Tomoya followed them. "I'm just glad to have a break from cooking, even if it _is_ just for one night."

"You're welcome to come have dinner with us any time!" Ryou eagerly offered.

"Thanks, but Ryu here can't walk on his own just yet," Kyou replied while giving her sister a knowing smile.

Ryou thought about offering to go to their apartment and carry the infant back, but that much exposure was something she couldn't do.

"It's not a bad idea though." Takeo suggested, "It would help them get used to the place."

"AHEM!" Tomoya-kun gave Takeo a sharp glance and the room seemed to get suddenly quiet.

"Anyway… why don't we sit down to eat." Melissa tried a diversion, "Look Kyou-san, I have a bassinet next to your place.

"Oh, hey; thanks!" Kyou exclaimed as she plopped into her assigned seat. "Here, Tomoya; I'll take him."

"Aw, I wanted to sit next to him," the young father complained.

"There's a seat on the other side, musclehead," she sighed as she pointed to the other side of the bassinet. "You can sit there. Good grief."

.

The meal seemed to go over well. Both Tomoyas honestly thought that either of their Kyou's could have done better, but they were tactful enough not to say anything. There was a moment though… their eyes met, they glanced around the table, and realized they were thinking the same thing. The others didn't notice their self-satisfied smirks since they were engaged in their own conversations.

"You ready to try holding him?" Kyou asked her 'twin' while gesturing down at Ryu, who was making happy cooing noises. "I think he could handle it now."

"Yes!" Ryou's face was aglow as she carefully took the little boy into her arms and cradled him against her chest. "He's so warm!"

"Kyou-san," Melissa asked from down the table, "I realize you don't get much time away from the baby to just relax, but Takeo and Takeshi would really like to show you and Tomoya-san around the house."

Kyou looked over at her sister, who was busy making funny faces at the baby, and smiled. "I'm game. Tomoya, are you going to be okay if Ryu's out of your sight?"

"I'll manage...somehow," her husband replied with fake drama as he stood up to take her hand. "Let's go."

The tour took the couple into every room. It was the standard 4LDK type house that was the most common in the country. It had been in fairly decent shape for its age, but was admittedly nearing the end of its expected useful life. However, Kyou noticed several changes since the last time she had been here. Granted, she had been too tired at the time to have studied the place carefully… but there were some things that came to mind.

The floors didn't seem to bow or creak like they had. The windows were new and… double-pane. Cracks around doors and windows had been fixed. And, most significantly, one of the bathrooms had been completely gutted. Every plumbing feature had been ripped out and was missing. And Kyou's name was the one that had gone down on the rental document.

"What happened here?" Tomoya-san asked as they surveyed the devastation. "Geez, looks like that storm was pretty specific."

Kyou couldn't believe her eyes. "Wh-What happened here?" she nearly demanded, unconsciously repeating her husband's question. "The guy I rented this from never said he was going to do anything like _this_!"

"Um no… we did this." Takeshi said innocently.

"But it's okay." Takeo added.

"The hell it is!" Kyou barked. "Tomoya and I are trying to save for our _own_ home! We don't want to end up having to pay for your do-it-yourself projects!"

"Take it easy, Kyou," Tomoya-san said as he laid his hands on his wife's shaking shoulders. "Didn't you tell me that the guys who visited you and Kotomi were handyman-types?"

"They are handy-men and quite proficient at what they do." Tomoya-kun said proudly, "But, they aren't gifted in fashion selections so they will need help in choosing the new plumbing fixtures and appliances." Pausing a moment to fish something out of his jacket pocket, he began to hand his counterpart a thick envelope, "If you like, you can take it up with the new owners."

"Whaddya mean, 'new owners'?" Kyou demanded as she grabbed the envelope from the other Tomoya's hands. "Let me see that."

"Kyou…" Tomoya-san warned. "They're still guests in our...reality."

"Sorry," she replied absently as she skimmed the envelope's contents.

"Sorry for impersonating you," Tomoya-kun apologized to his twin, "but we did want to make this a surprise for the both of you."

"Well, it looks like you succeeded," Tomoya-san quipped with an amused expression as he indicated his wife with his eyes, while her eyes suddenly widened.

"Okazaki Tomoya is now the legal owner of this house." Tomoya-kun announced, confirming what Kyou-san was reading. "It was my Kyou's idea. She wanted to show our gratitude with something meaningful for both of you."

Kyou's eyes snapped up from the paperwork to meet those of her husband's counterpart. "Seriously? She did?"

"Well… it was my idea to make it a sneaky surprise." Tomoya-kun admitted.

"My girl…" Kyou breathed as her eyes briefly lost focus. "Thank you."

"Hey, thanks my _man_!" Tomoya-san exclaimed as he stepped toward his other self with a fist held out. "Rock!"

"Fight-on!" Tomoya-kun met the fist-bump, then covered his face with his hand and said, "Sorry, that takes me back to middle school."

"Me, too...sort of," the basketball star said with an easy smile. "Anyway, no worries."

"Kyou-chan… I mean, Kyou-san," Takeshi said quietly, "We have some catalogues on fixtures and stuff for you to pick out."

"Catalogues?!" Kyou's eyes grew wide at the word, and she pumped a fist in the air. "YES! Shopping!"

Kyou spent the next couple of hours in an ecstatic haze of shopping for all the nice things to update her new kitchen and bathrooms with. With several catalogues spread out in front of her, and with Melissa and Ryou on either side to cheer her on, the thrilling shopping experience was only broken by a little hungry baby break. By the time the visiting Okazaki's had to go, Takeshi and Takeo knew what they needed to order to make Kyou-san's dream come true.

And that had been their Kyou-chan's wish. Back in the universe they came from, their Kyou-chan was living in the wonderful house that she and Kotomi had redesigned and rebuilt, so she knew what it was like to live in a place that reflected her own tastes and desires. That was the happiness that she wanted for her counterpart in this universe.

Melissa had been taking pictures of the progress that The Boys had been making on the house the whole while and planned to put a little presentation for the Kyou that couldn't be there now.

Standing at the door after the Okazaki family had left, Ryou turned and found Melissa gazing at her skeptically.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"No." Melissa replied.

"No… to what?" Ryou queried.

"No, you can't take the baby back with you… or Kyou either." Melissa said imperiously.

"I never…" Ryou started to deny such an allegation.

"I saw the look in your eyes!" Melissa finally let her expression ease up enough that her smile told Ryou that she was teasing.

"Well… I'd give him back… eventually." Ryou pouted.

"He is a cutie." Melissa now sounded like a conspirator.

"Yeah." Ryou sighed and wondered if her sister would have an identical copy of Ryu some day… or if the differentiation of their universes meant that would be unlikely. A blue feeling came across her then, as she remembered her sister's fertility issues.

.

 **Monday late morning, May 30 - Aoki Academy**

* * *

Kyou stood at the head of the classroom and watched the students focus on their tests. From where she watched over the quiet room, she could clearly see the clock on the far wall. It was mounted too high to reach without a ladder, but the big calendar underneath it wasn't.

Calendar and clock…

The minute hand moved slowly on the clock, but it was the star she had drawn on today's date on the calendar that had most of her attention. This was to be an important day for both her and Tomoya.

Today was the day that they would probably have chosen for Tomoya's surgery. At this moment, in another universe, he could be getting ready as the nurses assigned to his care would complete their prep work. She wished Ryou were here so she could ask her sister what they were doing as the minutes ticked by.

 _Hah! I would drive her crazy with_ _my_ _questions. And of course, she would only be guessing if she were here._ Her thoughts reminded her that it wasn't just her husband who she had let stay in another universe. Her sister and Melissa were there too. Already worried about the success of Tomoya's medical procedure, she didn't need more worrisome thoughts creeping in… but they did anyway. _What if… something happens and they can't get back? Will I lose them just like I lost Kotomi?_

 _Three minutes until the top of the hour. Three minutes until this test is over._ _An hour and three minutes until I leave the school early. Two hours and three minutes until my first appointment with the fertility specialist._ A tremor ran through her body when she thought about what that meant for her. _Yes, today is an important day for me too._

 _Sometime... hopefully today... t_ _hey will begin to fix a problem that Tomoya has had for years. He won't be in pain any more, he can play basketball again, and there will be a better future for him!_ Kyou's positive thinking peaked, but the dark thoughts followed them. _If it works… but it has to work! And I won't know if it worked or not for another twenty-two days._

 _Twenty-two days... by then, I'll also know if the fertility treatment is working. Tomoya is doing his best to be healthy, and so am I. So, soon... when my body is ready and he is recovered... we... we are going to have a child together!_

 _Ding!_

The big plastic kitchen timer that Kyou used for timing the quizzes and tests went off. In addition to many of the students, it also startled Kyou from her emotional musings.

"Pencils down, pass the tests forward please." Kyou called out the usual litany, but all of her students were quite used to it by now.

They were already passing the sheets forward while she was giving the instructions. At least, most of them were. Several of the newer students were still lost with the way Kyou tested them. One of the things that was the most confusing for them was that everyone seemed to have a different test. It wasn't that the questions were a little different or in a random order… no, they were _totally_ different. Each student's test was tailored for them. Today they were tested on the subjects they were having the most difficulty with. That meant that each test varied by subject as well as grade or difficulty level.

"How did you do?" Shuichi asked the girl next to him.

"Not too good… I think." she wasn't as tall as Shuichi, but she was a year older and was attending Kyou's special school because of her troubles with math.

"Do you want to do a study group after school?" Shuichi asked, "I could help you with the math and you can help me with my Japanese."

"Really?" the girl answered brightly, then reconsidered. "Won't your _girlfriend_ get mad?"

Shuichi smiled and looked over at the door to their room where Maiko was already waiting for the two Okazaki boys to have lunch with her. "Shuji and I are too young to have a girlfriend. And, she's too young to have a boyfriend." Shuichi turned back to the classmate and added, "So are you."

"Hey, I'm a year older than you, ya know." the girl pouted.

"You're still in grade school, just like me." Shuichi rebutted.

"So… you might go out with me when we get to middle school?" the girl asked.

"Maybe." Shuichi said noncommittally, "Who knows? That's four or five years from now, right? One of us might move away, or you might hate me by then."

"I won't hate you!" the girl reacted like she was worried that he already thought she was starting to hate him.

"He didn't mean that." Shuji butted in with a kind smile and explained, "It's just that it's a long time and we're still kids. So lets play as much as we can for now and not worry about those kinds of things until later."

"Well… not _all_ play." Shuichi brought the conversation back around to where it had started, "I really do need help with my Japanese."

.

 **Thursday morning, June 2 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Okazaki House**

* * *

Ryou sat across the table from Doctor Sasashi. The two medical professionals were busy making up the list of ingredients they would need for Tomoya's meals for the next two days. Unlike the others, his dietary requirements had to meet stricter guidelines to insure a proper recovery from the recent surgery. Protein, Vitamin C and D, and Calcium were good, while caffeine, alcohol, sugar, and salt were bad for his recovery. Steaming cups of coffee sat next to them as they worked up his daily diet.

"You're killing me!" Tomoya shouted from the nearby bedroom.

"Now what?" Dr. Sasashi groaned without looking up from her notepad.

"I'll take care of this, Doctor." Ryou said as she got up from the table and headed for the room where the convalescent was enthroned. Sliding the door open, she leaned against the doorway and called out to him without entering the room, "Wow, onee-chan never told me what a whiney patient you were. What's bothering you now?"

"Not nice, Ryou." Tomoya complained, but got no reaction from the sister in law in the doorway. Realizing that his complaint did actually sound like whining, he told her anyway, "You guys tell me I can't have any caffeine, but I can smell your coffee from here. That's called 'cruel and inhuman punishment' in legal terms."

Ryou blinked. Despite his silly quip at the end, his complaint actually had merit. She knew that he was a coffee drinker but the accidental torture she was causing him had not occurred to her. "Do you like cream in your coffee?"

"Huh? Yeah… cream and sugar." Tomoya was taken aback at how quickly Ryou seemed to back down from the strict diet she had laid out for him earlier.

I thought _men_ drank their coffee black." Ryou teased.

" _Real men_ aren't afraid to ask for their coffee the way they like it." Tomoya countered.

"You can have decaf coffee with almond milk. That will give you the nutrients your body needs without filling you up with unnecessary things. You can't have sugar, but I'll see what kind of sweetner we might be able to use as a substitute." Ryou was offering him something close to what he was craving while sticking to the diet rules and making it sound like she was compromising at the same time.

"Forget the sweetner." Tomoya said sadly, "I've tried things other than sugar, but they just make the coffee taste wrong."

"So, just black then?" Ryou asked with a bit of disappointment. The almond milk had a lot of what his body would need.

"No… I'll try it with just the creamer." Tomoya sighed.

Ryou turned to tell the doctor to add decaf coffee to the list when she noticed Melissa and the doctor getting ready to leave. "Give me a moment and I'll come with you."

"Not this time, Ryou." Melissa said apologetically, "We haven't got the local Ryou's work schedule yet, so it's too dangerous."

"But…" Ryou knew what they were talking about. The agreement for her to come had stipulated that she would take extraordinary measures to avoid being recognized, or even seen, by the local populace or… her other self.

"I know you feel like a caged bird in here," Melissa said compassionately, "maybe we can get out of town like Takeshi and Kohaku did, after Tomoya heals up a little more."

"Thanks… that would be nice." Ryou watched the two leave and found herself looking forward to that little get-away.

"Ryou?" Tomoya called out to her.

"Just a second." Ryou turned to the living room where Takeo and Takeshi were uncasing a new bathroom sink. "Takeshi, Takeo… you two look like _real men_ to me. How do you drink your coffee?"

"Black." Takeshi said.

"Black… but I prefer tea." Takeo told her.

"Interesting…" Ryou said with a smirk as she turned her gaze back to Tomoya. "You… wanted something?"

"Never mind." Tomoya grumped. He turned away from her smug smile and found himself understanding Ryou a little better. _I get why she wants her old sister back now. I would trade this Ryou for the old meek one in a heartbeat._ But his pout didn't last long and it made him think of all the positive things she had accomplished. Many of them had been for Kotomi's benefit… and his own. _No… I guess I wouldn't_ _trade her_ _after all._

.

 **Saturday afternoon, June 4 - The Ichinose House**

* * *

 _Kotomi would really love this._ Kyou thought as she looked around the room filled with friends, and the children of their friends. _I hope she's okay, wherever she is._

"Hey, why are you looking so melancholic?" Kouko said as she approached Kyou, "Are you missing your husband and sister?"

"I'm missing them too, but… I was just thinking about how much Kotomi would like this." Kyou recalled the birthday parties and fun times that her Kotomi had enjoyed, and compared that with the other Kotomi who was not far from being a shut-in. "I never realized just how far she had come with her social development, until I spent some time with another Kotomi."

"Oh?" Kouko prompted.

"When we got back to Japan, Kotomi really enjoyed get togethers at her house… as long as it was with people she knew."

"You and Tomoya really made a difference in her life." Kouko related her own observations, "I didn't know her as well as some of your other friends… before you three went abroad. But from what I knew of her, compared to how she was when she came back… I would say that it was a pretty remarkable change."

Kyou thought about that. Since she had been with Kotomi every day, she hadn't noticed a dramatic change. _There was Tomoya and me, but there were other factors too. Factors that are also missing from this other-Kotomi's life. College life, raising kids, and Melissa..._

"You look like you've figured something out." Kouko said.

"Melissa-chan told me that she wants to try and help get this other-Kotomi out of her shell. I mean… it's true that she had something to do with helping our Kotomi, but I don't know… I think there may be too many obstacles and not enough time." Kyou said sadly. Even if this other-Kotomi wasn't the friend she had known, she was very close.

"What do you mean?" Kouko asked.

"Our Kotomi was forced to change because she had the responsibility of children. She had all three of us helping and pushing her, and she was in a foreign environment. There was no safe place for her to hide herself away, so she was forced to deal with the rest of the world." Kyou explained.

"That sounds pretty rough." From her experience in dealing with Fuko, Kouko knew how difficult it was to get someone to change their ways and become more social.

"It was at first, but… we did have six years to work on her." Kyou admitted.

"And Melissa-chan only has a month." Kouko now sounded disillusioned as well.

"It's okay," Kyou said with an accepting smile, "we can only do what we can do. Right?"

"Yeah." Kouko was glad that Kyou could let it go. She knew that Kyou had enough on her plate without having to worry about people in another universe. In fact, there had been something that she had been talking over with her husband and this seemed like a good time to make the proposal, "You know, Kyou-chan… I could do a lot more up at the school."

"Huh?" Kyou was lost for a moment as she switched mental gears to thinking about her school responsibilities. "What do you mean?"

"I'm having fun teaching art at your school, but… you don't have so many students that it's taking up all of my time." Kouko offered, "I think I could help you out in other ways."

"I dunno," Kyou knew she needed help, but the things she really needed help with were the things that no-one else wanted to do, "it's the paperwork that's killing me right now. It's such drudgery, I wouldn't want to ask anyone else to do it."

"You weren't at the high school when I was there but I wasn't always teaching art." Kouko confided, "Even at a high school as big as Hikarizaka, I had staff responsibilities and you know what that means."

"Paperwork." Kyou was mildly surprised. The fact that Kouko had been tasked with it before wasn't so stunning, but the fact that she was offering to help with it - was astonishing. "Thank you, Kouko-san. I will gratefully accept your offer of help." Kyou bowed in gratitude.

.

"What's going on?" Maiko asked quietly from where Shuichi and Shuji were watching Kyou and Kouko through the mostly closed door.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we should bother them right now." Shuji said as he stepped back from the door and quietly closed it.

"Aww, but how are we gonna know if it's okay to get the water-guns out?" Maiko whined.

"We'll ask obachan-Yuki." Shuichi declared and started off for the back yard where he had last seen her. All of the other kids turned to follow his lead, but one of them wasn't fast enough.

"Huyu, piggyback!" Maiko said as she caught the sixth grader by the shirt tail.

"Uh... " Huyu wasn't sure if it was okay to carry her around in his sensei's home, but Maiko was, as always, extremely determined. "Okay, but don't hit me on my head."

"No promises." Maiko said as she straddled his back and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey, I don't like it when you hit me on the head!" Huyu fussed while he stood up with the first grader on his back.

"I only do it when you call yourself stupid." Maiko said justly.

"Ergh." Huyu grunted. He didn't want her to smack his head, but she was right. At least, he couldn't remember a time when she hit him just for fun.

"So, do you like your new class?" Maiko asked while he carried her through the house to catch up with the other kids.

"It's okay, I guess." Huyu said noncommittally. At the start of the year, there had been quite a few new students in their school and he was now in a class with only fifth and sixth graders.

"You'd rather be there than with a bunch of little kids like me?" Maiko pouted.

"Well," Huyu teased her a little, "nobody in that class hits me on the head."

"Not even the bully-girl?" Maiko pried.

"She's… not such a bully anymore." Huyu said thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" Maiko asked, "Are you talking to her now?"

"Yeah." Huyu admitted.

"I told you that you couldn't talk to her until she got on her knees and begged for your forgiveness, didn't I?" Maiko pouted.

"Well… she apologized to me in front of the whole class." Huyu replied.

"She did?" Maiko was stunned. She wondered if her aunt Fuko had threatened the girl to do that.

"Yeah." Huyu gave a weak laugh and told her, "I couldn't really stay mad at her after that, ya know?"

"I guess." Maiko said weakly.

"I mean… we're even gonna meet up over the summer break to complete our homework and study for the admission tests." Huyu said.

"So, is she your girlfriend now?" Maiko asked, but gasped and held on tight to Huyu's neck when he tripped and almost fell down.

"Why would you say that?" Huyu gasped after he regained his footing.

"Isn't that something boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Maiko asked innocently.

"Oh well…" Huyu sounded a little relieved now, "maybe if it was just her and me. But it's gonna be all of the sixth graders from our class that meet up."

"I guess that's different then." Maiko said as she considered what Huyu had told her. _So, if several people are coming over, it's not a date. But if it's just the girl coming over, then… it is a date. Hmmmm._

"We can't go to the park tomorrow." Shuichi was telling the other kids as Huyu and Maiko arrived in the back yard.

"Aww, why not?" Michiko asked her brother. She had obviously been looking forward to the park visit.

Maiko was more interested in whether Shuji was able to talk his aunt into letting them play with the water guns though.

"I didn't mean _you_ can't go," Shuichi said apologetically to his little sister, "it's just Shuji and I that can't go."

"Why not?" Michiko was glad that she could go after all but she always like it better when her brothers went somewhere with her.

"A girl from our class is coming over to study tomorrow." Shuichi replied.

"She… she's not the only one though. I… I mean… a lot of kids from your class are going to study with you too… right?" Maiko stammered.

"No, just her." Shuichi replied while wondering why Maiko looked so pale.

.

 **Saturday afternoon, June 4 - The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Fuko-chan, could I talk to you?" Ryota asked the young woman who was fussing over her star shaped castella cakes currently baking in the main oven.

"Huh!" Fuko jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been working with him in the Furukawa bakery since mid-morning, but for several days now, she had been jumpy whenever she heard his voice.

"Have I done something wrong?" Ryota asked after seeing how he had startled her.

"No, Fu… I am just… being weird." Fuko sounded depressed.

"Weird?" Ryota asked.

"I think there is something wrong with… me." Fuko was still struggling to use 'I' and 'me' rather than childishly referring to herself with her own name. But there was something else she was struggling with as well. "I don't know why, but I am in pain whenever I am near you."

"In pain?" Ryota raised an eyebrow and considered her words. He felt it unlikely that she had developed an allergy to him and he hadn't changed his soap or shampoo, so… "Tell me about this pain."

"Um, well… sometimes it is hard to breathe and my chest hurts right here." Fuko covered her chest over her heart.

"I see." Ryota was always amazed at her innocence, and this time was no exception. If anything, he thought she was amazingly cute like this. "I have an idea."

"Do you know what is making me hurt?" Fuko blinked.

"I think so, but we will need to do a little test." Ryota told her.

"A test?" Fuko's other arm came up and she folded them in front of her protectively, "Not like a medical test! Fuko doesn't like needles!"

"No needles or probes or anything like that. And it's not like a school test either." Ryota promised.

"Oh?" Fuko was intrigued. Those were the only kinds of tests she could think of at the moment. "What do I need to do?"

"It is a very simple test. For now, I want you to stand like a starfish, with your feet planted wide and your arms in the air." Ryota requested.

"Oh, this way?" Fuko liked this. She waved her arms a little as if they were starfish tentacles waving in an ocean current.

"Very good." Ryota stepped in close and put his arms around her. Holding onto her tight, he instructed her, "Now grab onto me like a starfish grabs a clam."

"Okay!" Fuko wrapped her arms and legs around Ryota tightly. Thinking of herself as a starfish, she almost went off into her own little dreamland but the feeling of Ryota getting to his feet and holding onto her too, brought Fuko back to reality.

"Fuko-chan, does your chest hurt now? Or, are you having trouble breathing?" Ryota asked.

"No?" Fuko felt jarred at suddenly coming back to that conversation after the escapist fun of pretending to be a starfish.

"Now I'm going to tell you something, then I want you to tell me how you feel." Ryota told her.

"Is this part of the test?" Fuko wondered.

"Yes," Ryota felt himself stiffening up as he tried to summon his courage for this next part. He didn't know how she would react, so he warned her, "This is the most important part of the test."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Fuko said bravely. She was thrilled that she sounded like an adult and hadn't used her own name in her response.

"Fuko-chan, I like you." Ryota took a breath and continued, "I don't mean as a child. I know that bothers you and I want you to know that I don't think of you that way. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to take you on dates."

"Eeeeeh?" Fuko suddenly realized that she had her arms and legs wrapped around the person that was confessing to her and that… the pain was back. "It hurts!"

"Your chest hurts?" Ryota asked but he knew the answer.

"Yes." Fuko gasped and held on, but her arms and legs were starting to shake and she wondered how much longer she could hold on.

"Hold on tight, Fuko-chan!" Ryota tried to rally her. She didn't give him a verbal response but she did hold onto him a bit tighter, although her breathing was sounding ragged, "It won't be long now. Soon, you won't have that pain any more. Everything will be okay."

 _Fuko doesn't want to hurt anymore._ Fuko was glad that she hadn't been able to say that thought aloud and sound like a little girl in front of Ryota. Having heard him giving her encouragement, she had redoubled her effort to hold onto him… but it was fading along with her vision now. For some reason, she wasn't afraid of passing out. She could feel the warmth of his body and his strong arms holding her. His hand was patting her back making her feel comfortable as she slipped away from conscious thought.

"What are you doing to Fuko?" the ikiryo in the yellow high school uniform demanded. She was fuming the way she usually did whenever his Fuko went to sleep and he was nearby.

"This has nothing to do with you." Ryota dismissed the angry looking version of the girl he was holding in his arms. But he told her anyway, "I just confessed to Fuko."

"Fuko _is_ Fuko!" the ikiryo demanded angrily.

"Not the one I confessed to." Ryota insisted while still holding onto the one in his arms, "This is the one I like."

FUKO _IS_ FUKO!" the ikiryo shouted and seemed angrier than Ryota had ever seen her.

"NO!" Ryota hollered back at the ikiryo just as loudly, but there was no anger. When he saw that his shout had made the ghost girl pause, he told her calmly, "This Fuko is twenty-five years old. She wears clothes that are fashionable for a lady in her twenties. She tries her best at baking, and she loves her nephew."

"Fuko loves Yasuo-kun too!" the ikiryo Fuko challenged.

"Sure, but look at you." Ryota didn't say it in a mean way, but his words cut deep into the ikiryo's psyche, "You sound like a child when you talk like that. You always show up in your high school uniform. You still look like you did when you were fifteen. You'll probably always look like that."

"What… What's so bad about that?" the ikiryo pouted.

"Some day, Yasuo-kun is going to be in high school. Some day, this Fuko will have a baby of her own and she will be a real mother. Some day, Yasuo will finish college and be an adult. This Fuko will continue to grow while her nephew and her own children grow." Ryota had said these things in an understanding and even a kind voice, but they still hurt the ikiryo in front of him. Still, he had to finish by asking her, "But what about you?"

"Fuko doesn't want to grow up!" the ikiryo cried.

"The rest of us can't stay as children forever." Ryota sat down on the hard wooden floor of the bakery, but kept the sleeping Fuko safe in his lap. Now looking up at the ikiryo, he told her, "We will all be growing up… even Yasuo-kun won't be a child forever."

"Fuko… Fuko doesn't want to be left behind!" Fuko wailed. Anger was gone with the tragic thoughts of watching Yasuo become older than her and leave for college… or work.

"Come here." Ryota said as he reached out to her.

"But…" she didn't want to accept his kindness now. Not after he had said so many things that had been so upsetting. And yet, "Why… why do you make Fuko so upset when Fuko likes you?"

"You like me?" Ryota was surprised for once. "You always fuss at me."

"That's because… you like _her_ more than Fuko." the ikiryo pouted while pointing accusingly at the Fuko in his lap.

"Actually… I like you both," Ryota could see a happy gleam in the ikiryo's eyes along with a challenge that she was likely about to demand of him. However, he cut off her challenge... and the happiness, with his next words, "But… I know that you are a part of this Fuko. But, she is not a part of you."

"What do you mean?" the ikiryo was trying to figure out if she had just been insulted.

"You say you like me. Do you like my hand too?" Ryota asked.

"That's silly! Your hand is a part of you." Fuko looked at him dubiously.

"If I do this," Ryota reached out with his hand and cradled the side of her face, her ear, part of her neck and the back of her head as he asked, "do you like my hand now?"

"Ohhh!" the ikiryo Fuko wanted to back away from his sudden touch, but it felt too good. The warmth of the hand on her skin… the hand of the guy that she liked. The way it cradled her head and gently caressed her…

"But you are different than my hand. If I do this with my hand..." Ryota suddenly pinched her cheek.

"Owies!" the ikiryo cried out not so much from the pain, but from the feeling of betrayal by the sudden attack from the hand that had been so nice before.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to show you something. You see… my hand will do what I tell it to. But you… you're different." Ryota tried to go back to cradling her face. She didn't let his hand close to her though. Instead of forcing the ikiryo, he put the arm back around the Fuko in his lap and continued, "Even if this Fuko loved me deeply, you might be mean to me. Or even if we had a fight, you might be nice to me. You have your own thoughts and your own feelings… but they still come back to this Fuko because you are part of her."

"Do… Do you want Fuko to go away?" the ikiryo asked while looking longingly at the arm and the hand that had been caressing her face only a few minutes before.

"No, Fuko-chan." Ryota saw the tears rolling down the ikiryo's face and reached out to her again. This time, he pulled her close until she was leaning against his side and told her, "You are a precious part of _this_ Fuko."

"But… she is falling in love with you. She… she is leaving Fuko behind. Soon, she will not need Fuko!" the ikiryo pressed her face into Ryota's shoulder to hide her tears.

"Baka." Ryota said with a chuckle as he plinked her head with his finger, "She couldn't leave you behind any more than I could leave my hand behind."

"But… what will happen to Fuko?" the ikiryo asked while rubbing the place on her head where Ryota had just thumped her.

"I don't know." Ryota admitted. He held her close to the other Fuko that was still in his lap and told her, "Maybe it's up to you and you can just decide to start maturing and getting older like this Fuko. Or… maybe you were locked like that when the accident happened and you were created. Maybe… you'll always look and act like a young teenager."

"Hmm." Fuko was unsure which of those might be her true nature and she wasn't sure which one she preferred either.

"But no matter what, nobody wants you to go away." Ryota assured her.

"Nobody?" Fuko asked with a little hope peeking through her sadness.

"Fuko-chan, did you forget how many friends you have now?" Ryota said while he patted her head, "Just about all of this Fuko's friends are because of you. All those people are still your friends too. Everyone would be unhappy if you went away… or if something happened to make you sad."

"Everyone… even you?" the ikiryo asked timidly.

"Even me." Ryota told her.

The ikiryo got excited for a moment… but the moment didn't last.

"You are a very good friend, Fuko-chan."

"Friend huh?" the ikiryo pouted, "Is that all that Ryota-san thinks of Fuko?"

"I guess…" Ryota didn't take long to answer since that was something he had been thinking about quite a bit recently, "I think of you as this Fuko's little sister."

"Imouto!" the ikiryo grumbled. It wasn't such a bad badge to have, but she wanted Ryota to think of her as an adult.

Ryota was about to ask her why she was upset when the Fuko in his lap began to stir. He had seen the ikiryo fade away before, but it was still fascinating to watch her body unravel into wisps of dust and shadow. All the times he had seen this before, she had faded away silently, but this time he thought he heard her say one word as she disappeared.

"Baka."

.

* * *

.

 **Notes**

 **4LDK** : 4 (bed)rooms, Living room, Dining room, Kitchen. The Dining room and Kitchen are usually attached. On a multilevel house, the Living room is often on a different floor than the Dining room or Kitchen. Although the '4' is nominally supposed to indicate 4 bedrooms, many Japanese houses have very little storage space, so some of those rooms may end up as pantries, closets, storage, etc.

 **Imouto** : little sister.


	23. Chapter 23 - Ryou's Epiphany

**Late Spring in the Kyou-2 Universe**

* * *

Time passed in one universe, the same way that it did in the other. But the perception of that passing time was another matter.

After Tomoya's surgery, he spent the first several days dreading the arrival of his physical therapist. Boredom would soon change that dread into anticipation though. Since another Tomoya couldn't be seen running around town, it quickly started to feel like he was sentenced to a 'house arrest'. He tried to enjoin the others in conversation, but they were always busy with the repairs and remodeling to the house, or off running errands. So the visit of the physical therapist actually started to look like a bright point in his life.

One day, not long after the surgery, he discovered that someone had left an envelope full of DVD's in his room. Hoping for some interesting movies, his mood soured when he saw that they didn't have any commercial labels on them. Thinking they might be compilations, he decided to see what kind of tastes the mysterious gift giver had. The unexpected subject matter on the unlabeled discs surprised him. They were a collection of recordings of the other Tomoya playing basketball. Sometimes they were copies of something that had obviously been taken by a hand-held camera or even a smart-phone. Other times, it seemed like the cameraman must have had professional training. Then there were the copies of actual broadcasts. He watched with envy as his counterpart deftly weaved through his opponents, jumped and… was able to shoot without any difficulty.

Ryou had ostensibly gone along on this trip to help take care of Okazaki, but she ended up spending much of her time with Dr. Sasashi and the medical staff that her 'father' had arranged for them to work with. When she wasn't with the doctors and surgeons, she was often visiting with this world's version of her sister or her father. It didn't seem like Tomoya blamed her though. He knew the importance of her learning as much as she could while she was here, as well as the emotional healing that seeing her local father and sister seemed to have for her.

Melissa wasn't around the house much either. Wind, rain, or sunshine - she was determined to make the trek to the Okazaki apartment for her daily meetings with Kotomi. There were a few days when she came back after only a few hours, but more often than not she spent the day there and didn't come back until the sky was quite dark. When she got back to the house, she would eat something quick, then disappear into her room to start getting ready for the next day's session. Tomoya joked about her turning into a Japanese salary-man.

Takeshi and Kohaku saw Tomoya more than anyone else. When they weren't out of the house to run errands, they would assist with the home repairs or help Tomoya. But Tomoya tried not to demand too much of their time. He could see the budding romance that was blossoming between them and knew that he would be in _big_ trouble with Yukine if his petty needs stole too many of their chances to be together. But then, watching the two of them was its own entertainment.

Stolen glances.

Awkwardness when those glances were caught.

Passion, followed by embarrassment when their eyes met.

Not knowing where to look, what to say, whether to hold each other's hands…

Tomoya laughed to himself and wondered if he had been that comedic in his early days with Kotomi. But, given Kotomi's all-or-nothing attitude toward passion, and her social inability to be embarrassed at the things she did with him… probably not. In the end, Tomoya decided that Takeshi and Kohaku acted more like a couple of _teenagers in love_ than he ever had.

And that brought him around to thinking about Kotomi. Indelibly written in his mind was a memory of her flowing purple hair blowing with the Sakura scented breeze from an open window. She had turned to him and he had been stunned by her beauty. Pouting lips, fluttering eyelids, and skin as soft and sensual as her voice. Then there were those purple eyes that most people thought were intelligent and aloof, but she had let him see that there was so much more. The way she cared about the people around her, the depth of her love, and the full-throttle way she embraced her passions… all of it was reflected in her eyes.

In some respects, Kotomi was a lot like Kyou. Both of them were very different in attitude and action, but their eyes… Tomoya had a lot of time to think about the two most important women in his life. He had always understood Kotomi's need to have Kyou around her. It helped that he knew why she had a paranoia-driven need to guide Kyou into being a 'backup' so that her children wouldn't grow up parentless, the way she did. The special condition in her living will, that Kyou had to marry him and be a real wife had been a surprise - but not much really. When he considered everything Kotomi had said and done, he could see how she had been setting up that result since their high school days. Both physically and mentally, Kyou had been well prepared for the role Kotomi needed her to fulfill.

 _But was that ever right, or fair?_ That question and train of thought would inevitably lead him to think of his feelings for Kyou. Indeed, Tomoya thought a lot about her. A feeling of iniquity about his relationship had mauled him from time to time - but not in the way most people would imagine. There was no notion that he was cheating on Kotomi by loving Kyou. At least… not much. Developing a loving relationship with Kyou was one of Kotomi's strongest desires. That was one thing that no-one could ever misinterpret. No, that was never much of a source of guilt for Tomoya.

What bothered him the most was the feeling that he and Kotomi were just _using_ Kyou. She was a vital person who had her own dreams and desires. But, with the promise of a good education and then the lure of raising children, she had been pulled into something that could have changed the potential future of the lavender haired firecracker. Like the Kyou of this world, she could have her own family now…

 _Her own family._ Tomoya had been happy for Kyou when she changed her mind about having her own kids. He knew that it was something she wanted, but had been holding herself back because of her respect for Kotomi. So they tried.

And they tried again.

And again.

So far, to no avail. Tomoya was a little concerned but he could see that it was really starting to get to his wife. Her worry and concern had been devolving into depression.

The fact that the Tomoya and Kyou in this parallel universe had a child was not lost on either of them. When Kyou seemed positively joyful about visiting this world again, Tomoya knew that there was more about the trip than getting his arm fixed. She wanted to talk to… _herself_ again. And it seemed to Tomoya, that the talk had been good for her.

But that had been a brief impression. Kyou had gone back to their world while he had remained here for four weeks of medical recovery and dwelling on his life. Kyou wouldn't be having the luxury of several leisure hours each day to contemplate what she had talked about with herself. But, knowing her, Tomoya was certain that she wouldn't need more than a few minutes of soul searching to come to a decision.

So, the hours and hours of idle thoughts were all his. Cool days and hot days. Sometimes the wind was gone and the heat of the day felt like it was already summer. Other days, the world outside the windows was a painting of gray and blue with falling rain. Slowly, the hands on the clock moved through their paces until the hours became days, the days became weeks, and his 'vacation' was finally coming to an end.

.

 **Sunday afternoon, June 19 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Okazaki Apartment**

* * *

Melissa glanced up past her notebook, at the girl genius on the other side of the table. There was a feeling of sadness and defeat that filled her when she looked at the purple-haired girl that was so much like her mentor, and yet not enough. This _other_ -Kotomi was the same that she had always been. She could freely discuss anything of a scientific nature, or even venture into philosophy. But, as soon as the conversation shifted to anything else… especially anything personal, she was back in her shell.

Melissa had been warned not to expect too much by the Tomoya from this universe. She wished she had listened to his advice now, but she had been so full of confidence at the beginning of this four-week stay. _Am I a complete failure at this after all, or did I never really mean that much to Kotomi-chan in the first place? I always thought that I was partly responsible for helping my Kotomi to break free from her isolationist shell… but did I ever really help her at all? Maybe it was all the efforts of Tomoya and Kyou and I was just a bystander. I prepared for this… I made notes for this… I tried my best for this Kotomi, but… nothing. She's exactly the same as she was when I arrived here. Why… Why couldn't I have made even the smallest difference in her life?_

Melissa wasn't one to hide her feelings and to anyone who saw her, it would be obvious that she was distraught. Well, anyone with even a modicum of social skills or a meager awareness about the people around them.

But Kotomi wasn't one of those people. Oblivious to the pain of the person sitting right in front of her, she was actually quite happy with the latest revision and compilation that she had accomplished with… _Ah, that is right; Melissa Rothchilde, born November 22, 1980. 177cm, 91kg, blood type AB. Green eyes, long curly red hair. Friend of the Kotomi-chan from her universe. They met in college where Melissa-chan was the senpai, but the other Kotomi-chan was her sensei. She likes chocolate and she wants me to ride a roller coaster. She is very proficient in physics, but tends to make careless mistakes with some of her basic arithmetic._ "I believe we have made exceptional progress; would you not agree, Melissa-chan?"

"Yes, I think so too. I guess this is a good stopping place if we can wrap it up this evening." Melissa said with a sad smile.

Kotomi angled her head at her acquaintance's words. "Why do we have to stop…? Oh, of course…"

"It has been four weeks now, Kotomi-chan." Melissa sighed, then gave a mental nudge to the absent-minded genius, "Tomorrow, I will be packing up, then leaving to go back to my universe."

Kotomi studied Melissa for several moments before lifting her arm up with the elbow pointed at the other woman. She then pointed to her elbow. "It bends…" she said, then quickly covered her mouth.

Melissa could see Kotomi's shoulders shake and heard what sounded like snickering, but she didn't understand what the reference had been about. She regarded her second Kotomi friend curiously and wondered if she had failed to translate what she had just heard.

"I am sorry," Kotomi giggled. "You seemed sad and I thought that a joke would-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by the opening of a door, and both women looked to see Kyou enter the room with a taped-up packing box. Kotomi in particular watched as the box was added to a pile of other boxes stacked against the wall.

"I think that's the last of them," Kyou sighed as she clapped her hands together.

"What are all those boxes for?" Kotomi asked.

Melissa was a little stunned that Kotomi had forgotten about that too, but was further surprised when the young mother seemed to take the question in stride.

"We're moving to the place that...the other Okazakis bought for us."

"Oh, of course!" Kotomi chirped. "I am sorry, Kyou-chan; I have been so caught up in my work that I must have forgotten."

"Hey hey! They didn't buy it for you. You _earned_ that. What you did for Tomoya… I mean for _our_ Tomoya. It's the least we could do." Melissa insisted.

"I know, I know; I was just using the simplest phrasing I could, okay?" Kyou humphed with her fists on her hips, then looked fully at the redhead. "Are you okay? You seem pretty upset for someone who's going home soon."

"Of course, _you_ would notice." Melissa chuckled, "You're like the Kyou I know, in that respect. The way she can read people… it's almost like she has telepathy. But yeah… I guess I'm pretty bummed out."

The lavender-haired woman studied her for a moment before taking her by the arm and leading her to just out of Kotomi's earshot. "What's the matter?"

"You've been a great host and I've had fun here. And I am looking forward to going home, but..." Melissa's sad expression returned as she continued, "I really felt like I could help Kotomi. I tried so hard, but…"

"Well, what did you expect?" Kyou asked with a shrug and an understanding smile. "She's _Kotomi_. And not _your_ Kotomi."

 _Not my Kotomi…_ Melissa considered Kyou's response as they headed back to the living room. She reclaimed her seat and studied her friend's counterpart. Sipping her tea, she watched the interplay between this universe's Kyou and Kotomi. _They're not as close. Heh… it's almost like this Kotomi is a highly trained animal that Kyou has to keep under control, or a child and her mother. It's not unhealthy, but it's also not… like the Kotomi and Kyou that I know._ Melissa hid her face from Kyou's acute perception by reaching for another pastry. _Dammit, I'm not nearly good enough to make a poker face that Kyou won't see through. I just hope she sees my discomfort for what it is: my own failure to break through Kotomi's shell. I am not judging their relationship!_

Of course, Kyou noticed Melissa's somewhat odd behavior but chose to keep her thoughts to herself...for the time being.

A few minutes later Melissa stretched her arms over her head. "Hey, I just realized that I'm already at that stopping place. So, I'm gonna head back to the house now. Lots of packing to do, y'know." she said as she closed up her laptop. "I really appreciate your help, Kotomi-chan. And, I very much appreciate you letting us steal your living room so much, Kyou-san."

"I am glad to have been of service," Kotomi said happily.

Kyou, on the other hand, studied the redhead with an unreadable expression. "I'll see you to the door," she said as she got to her feet.

"I can…" Melissa wanted to beg off Kyou's escort and escape before her feelings were deciphered. But she could tell that would not be an option. Kyou's determined look was the same, no matter which universe she was from. Yielding to the lavender-haired hostess, she changed her response as she got up with her things, "Yes, thank you."

They headed to the front door, where Kyou stopped her, resting her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "Look, you've told me about how you helped your Kotomi, and I think that's great. Just…" Kyou sighed, blowing her bangs upward as she thought about how she wanted to say what came next. "...Just don't think that you can fix _every_ Kotomi, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess not." Melissa regretfully accepted the solace.

The young mother studied her guest for a moment longer before drawing her into an embrace. _"She's not as immature as you seem to think,"_ Kyou whispered in her ear. _"Okay?"_

Melissa accepted the hug whether it was from affection or sympathy. She wanted to smile, but the feeling of failure still weighed her down. The concept of NEET may have originated as a Japanese expression, but she was all too familiar with shut-ins. Some of them could work remote technical jobs while others simply couldn't handle any contact with other people. But all of them shared an ingrained social awkwardness that kept them from being able to enjoy life. That kind of fate was something she never wanted to befall Kotomi. _Any_ Kotomi.

"She may not 'grow up' as fast as your Kotomi did, but Tomoya and I _have_ been working to help her come out of her shell," Kyou said quietly as she broke the embrace; then she gave the other woman a lopsided yet slightly teary smile. "Can you forgive us? For not helping our Kotomi as well as you have yours?"

"Our circumstances were different." Melissa smiled sadly, "but I feel some relief knowing you are there for her. Please… please promise me that you will always be there for her."

Kyou's laugh sounded more like a cough as she dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "Tomoya and I decided that _long_ before we got married."

"Thank you," Melissa hugged Kyou tightly, with real appreciation and affection. Knowing that Kotomi would be taken care of after she left, meant everything to her at that moment. Without any further words, she smiled, turned and walked along the apartment's balcony.

The still air of the afternoon provided no cooling breeze from the sultry midday sun. Fortunately, the heat of summer hadn't fully set in yet and the south facing balcony hadn't become the sauna it would be in the following months. Leaning out across the balcony's railing, Kyou watched the American emerge from the stairwell and turn up the street. Even from this distance, Kyou could see the slightly slumped shoulders and the shorter gait. To her perceptive eyes, Melissa might as well have been wearing a sign proclaiming her sadness as she walked away. And yet, a somber smile played across Kyou's lips while she watched the tall redhead withdraw.

 _She was a year ahead of Kotomi in college, so she's older than me too. And yet, I always feel like the onee-san… or even the okasan when I talk to her_. An amusing thought suddenly occurred to her and she was glad Melissa couldn't hear her little chuckle. _I guess I treat Kotomi like a child sometimes too… no, most of the time. I wonder if all geniuses need someone to watch over them?_ That thought led her to think about the disparity in social skills between her Kotomi and the one that Melissa was familiar with. _It's obvious that Melissa is more than just a coworker or colleague. And if her Kotomi can make friends like that, there's no reason that mine couldn't too...eventually._ Turning back to the door to her apartment, Kyou smiled with the challenge she was setting for herself and wondered if it would scare Kotomi to hear her proclaim, "You _will_ be able to fly on your own too, Kotomi; I'll see to it _personally_."

.

 **Sunday afternoon, June 19 - Kyou-2 Universe  
Hillside Park near Hikarizaka High School**

* * *

Ryou waved to the older man who was huffing and puffing as he climbed the hill to the place where she was waiting for him. "Good afternoon otou-sama."

"Good after...noon," he puffed as he worked on catching his breath; while he may have been in excellent shape for his age, the years were starting to catch up with him. With a final huff he asked, "Why did you want to meet with me here?"

"Onee-chan told me that she used to meet up with Tomoya around here… and that it was a place that your Ryou would be very unlikely to visit." Ryou told him. Then she took his hand and led him to the special place Kyou had told her about. It wasn't perfectly private, but the placement of bushes and trees meant that it would be difficult for anyone to see them from the nearby roads, trails, or park. Through the branches of the overhanging Sakura trees, the distant sprawl of the community in the valley could be seen, as well as several white puffy clouds in the blue almost-summer sky.

"It _does_ have a pleasant view," he said as he took in the surroundings. "Very nice, very nice." He then noticed that a picnic blanket had been spread, with a basket filled with bento boxes resting at one corner. "Well, what's this about?"

"I still can't cook as well as onee-chan, but don't worry about this." Ryou gestured at the straw basket sitting in the grass, "I bought these at a little gourmet bento shop on the way."

"I wasn't worried," he said, sounding disappointed, "but I appreciate your concern."

"Since we're leaving tomorrow, I wanted to say 'thank you', and… I wanted to have one more talk with you before I go." Ryou said while she sat on the blanket and opened the basket. From the way her 'father' was moving, she guessed he wasn't ready to eat yet, but he might want a refreshing drink. She handed him a large bottle of green tea while she told him, "I've been thinking about… a lot of things."

"Ah, thank you," he said as he accepted the bottle. After taking a sip, he capped the bottle again. "So, what have you been thinking about?"

"I think I told you about how I was the peacemaker in the family. I realized that I never really hated that role. In fact, it was something that I was proud of. It was something important that I could do… something I could do better than onee-chan."

"And you needed to be better than Kyou at something?" he asked as he looked toward the city, and Ryou was surprised at the lack of an accusatory tone.

"I used to… not so much now. But, something you helped me to see… Onee-chan doesn't need me to be a peacemaker anymore. She just needs me to be me." Ryou stopped gazing up at the clouds and looked back at her father then, "And that confused me for a while. I had identified myself with the peacemaker so much, I didn't know who I was anymore. Kyou-chan wanted me to just be me… but who is that? Who does she think I am, if not the peacemaker?"

"I could see that being a problem," Ryu replied before taking another sip of his tea. "When you've identified with a particular role for so long, it can be difficult when that role is no longer needed." He sighed. "I believe I can relate; I have been so immersed in the 'father' role for so long that I now feel a little lost without my angels around, needing my guidance. Of course, I will always be their father, but..." He trailed off with another sigh, hoping that his meaning had been communicated. "Anyway, did this epiphany help you in some way?"

"Indeed. Reconciliation… is exactly what I needed." Ryou looked back up at the clouds and continued, "I talked to Tomoya, Takeshi, Takeo… everyone at the house. I wanted to know who they thought I was. Other than Melissa-chan's initial answer that I was a 'whiny little bitch' - the responses were quite positive… but there was a huge disconnect."

Ryu blinked at the vulgarity but otherwise ignored it. "What was the 'disconnect'?"

"I was lots of things to them, but none of them thought of me as a peacemaker. The one thing that I thought of as my most defining characteristic… never came up." Her gaze dropped to the grass at her feet while she admitted, "I thought it might be a flaw in sample selection. If I were to ask my onee-chan, or the Furukawas… But no, I doubt any of them would think of me that way either."

"Your...father...might have thought of you that way," Ryu noted, still uncomfortable with the idea of his daughters being treated the way his guest described.

"Otou-sama… _my_ otou-sama might have thought of me that way. But is that because of who I am, or just his impression from all those years when we were still living under the same roof and struggling with his preconceptions and conformity?" Ryou sighed heavily. She knew that she was guilty of assisting her father's will in trying to pound Kyou's round peg into the square hole of her father's ideals.

"What do _you_ think?" Ryu asked. "What seems the most likely possibility?"

"I need to stop being the puppet of my past and my own preconceptions. I need to learn how to be _me_. I need to reconcile myself with who I am, and who I think I am." Ryou turned to the kindly man that she wished had been her own father, "I think… maybe I could be truly happy if I could do that."

Ryu pulled out one of the drinks from the basket and handed it to his 'daughter' while holding his bottle of green tea up as if to toast, "Well, then… To reconciliation!"

"Reconciliation, kampai!" Ryou twisted the top off her drink and held it up with Ryu's green tea.

"And to your happiness! Kampai!" Ryu cheered before drinking from his bottle. Sake would have been perfect for a moment like this, but seeing his 'daughter' make a breakthrough toward happiness made the green tea quite acceptable. When they had both lowered their bottles, Ryou looked like she had shed a huge weight from her shoulders. Deciding it was time to lighten the mood a bit Ryu suggested, "Well...it may not be as good as your cooking, but let's see just what a gourmet bento is like, shall we?"

.

 **Sunday evening, June 19 - Ichinose House**

* * *

"Kyou-mama, is papa coming home tomorrow?" little Michiko asked while playing with something green on her plate that she didn't like.

"Yes… yes he is." Kyou responded without looking at the child. Her mind hadn't been on the meal at all, but the question brought her back to the moment. She closed her eyes, then smiled at each of the children before apologizing, "I'm sorry. I guess I was daydreaming. I'm not being a very good mommy, am I?"

"I didn't mean that you were…" Michiko started to explain, but Shuichi put his hand over her mouth.

"Terrible." Shuichi said conversationally.

"The worst." Shuji added in a bored voice.

"Hey!" Michiko cried out as soon as she pried her brother's hand away from her face.

"How could she ever make it up to us?" Shuji asked.

"Amusement park?" Shuichi suggested.

"I didn't say… murph!" Michiko was silenced again by Shuichi's hand.

"Just the three of us?" Shuji asked.

"Yeah… well, maybe Yoichi too. Michiko will need someone to go on the little kids rides with her." Shuichi replied.

Michiko was holding onto her brother's hand, but no longer struggling to get free. Sure, she wanted to let her Kyou-mama know that she wasn't a bad mother, but… Going to an amusement park and riding the rides with Yoichi had her quite dazzled.

"You boys…" Kyou tried to stifle a laugh, "Did you work this little routine out in advance?"

"What routine?" Shuichi and Shuji asked at the same time.

"Phbbbt!" Kyou couldn't stop the laughter any more. "All right, amusement park it is."

"Yay!" all three of the kids cheered.

"And you," Kyou said as she picked up little Michiko, held her close and touched foreheads with her, "you can invite Yoichi if you want to."

"Thank you, okasaaaaaaaaan!" the little girl squealed as she wrapped her arms around Kyou's neck in a happy, joyful hug.

.

 **Sunday evening, June 19 - Furukawa Residence**

* * *

"Nagisa, Ushio-chan, dinner is ready." Sanae told the two.

"Thank you, okasan." Nagisa replied as she got to her feet and helped Ushio up.

"You've been working very hard. Is it almost finished?" Sanae asked while surveying the colorful scroll of paper on the low table.

"Yup!" Ushio said cheerfully.

"We'll have it finished in time." Nagisa said confidently.

"Let's show Obāchan." Ushio said to her mother.

"Yeah." Nagisa got behind the scroll of paper on one side of the table while Ushio went to the other end.

"Akio-dear, you should come see this." Sanae called out while her daughter and granddaughter unrolled the banner they had been working on.

"Have they finished repainting the living room?" Akio asked as he arrived.

"Huh?" Nagisa stopped unscrolling the banner, worried that she had forgotten a chore that she had promised to do.

"Your father is teasing you again. Go ahead and show us your banner." Sanae told her daughter.

"Otousan!" Nagisa frowned as she finished unrolling the banner.

"Jiji is so funny!" Ushio laughed at her grandfather while holding up her end of the banner.

WELCOME HOME OKASAN RYOU

"Yeah, that banner looks great!" Akio cheered.

The banner was very colorful where it was finished. Sanae worried that it was perhaps a little _too_ colorful. Gently, she asked, "Are you going to surprise her with that banner at the baseball field, or will it be here at the house when she gets home?"

"We want to hold it up at the baseball field!" Nagisa said brightly.

"I'll help hold it up!" Akio volunteered.

"How nice," Sanae smiled but felt like she was about to deal them all a harsh blow, "It will be the middle of the night when she comes back, won't it?"

"Yes." Ushio answered worriedly. Her mother had given her permission to stay up late, but she thought that maybe her obāsan wouldn't want her to be awake past her bedtime.

"Well then, let's see what it looks like with the lights off." Sanae reached over and turned off the room lights. There was still light from the hallway and even the curtained windows. But even with that light, it was easy to see the problem.

"Oh no!" Nagisa gasped. With the lack of light, the colors all blended together into a mottled gray mess and didn't spell out anything.

"I… I could bring a flashlight!" Akio offered.

"How can we fix this?" Nagisa asked desperately.

"I have an idea." Sanae turned the light back on and clapped her hands together with renewed cheer, "Let's eat now, and don't you girls worry about a thing. This is nothing your obāchan can't fix. Okay?"

"Okies!" Ushio promptly dropped her end of the scroll and ran off to wash her hands. Her belief that her obāchan could fix anything was absolute.

Nagisa, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. She looked down at the pretty banner that she and Ushio had been working on. It was so colorful and joyful… in the light. Looking up at her mother, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course she is!" Akio said with conviction, "She's amazing when it comes to craft things like this. She's done all kinds of artsy things that would blow you away. You can count on her completely as long as it isn't baking…" Akio stopped talking and clapped his hand over his mouth. Eyes wide as saucers, he glanced sideways at her - afraid to turn and face her directly.

"Mom?" Nagisa recognized her father's gaffe as soon as he had said it and was a bit surprised that her mother hadn't taken off running already. She could see that Sanae's hands were clenched in little fists and her body was trembling with the effort to control herself.

"Go wash your hands, Nagisa." Sanae said as sweetly as ever. She waited until her daughter was out of the room then turned and faced her husband, "Akio, dear."

"Yes!" Akio turned to face his wife and thought he was ready for anything. But her usual smile through gritted teeth scared him more than the other things he had imagined.

" _You_ fix this." Sanae pointed at the colorful scroll of paper on the floor, then turned and left the room.

"Eh? Huh? What?" Akio turned to look at the banner, then back at the place where his wife had just been, then back at the scroll. With a sinking feeling, he realized that he would rather have been chasing his wife across the neighborhood.

.

 **Monday afternoon, June 20 - Aoki Academy**

* * *

"All right class, I have an announcement. Tomorrow I will be out, so you will be mixed in with Yuki-sensei's class." Kyou told her young students. She expected to hear some groaning since they would have to be surrounded by the younger kids, but she was pleasantly surprised. Only one girl seemed to be disappointed by her announcement.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" another girl asked.

"No… well, I thought more of you would be disappointed." Kyou said with honest surprise.

"Oh," the girl giggled.

Kyou noticed that both of her sons decided to find something interesting to look at through the classroom's windows - which was a clear signal that something was up.

"Um, sensei? Shuichi and Shuji already told us that something like this would happen." one of the boys in the front row told her.

"Something like what?" Kyou asked with a little sharpness in her voice as she stared intently at the two boys in the back that were desperately trying not to lock eyes with her. She saw more than their futile innocent act though. She saw that their hands were moving under their desks as if they were preparing something.

"Um… well," the boy in the front row answered, "they said that you might not be at school the day after Okazaki-san comes back."

"Oh," Kyou felt a little relieved that the boys hadn't told their classmates something unnecessary. Turning to go back to her desk, she sighed, "If that's all then…"

"You're gonna do lovey-dovey stuff with him all day tomorrow!" the giggling girl suddenly blurted out.

Several things happened at that moment.

Shuichi and Shuji threw their randoserus out the nearby window.

"What!" Kyou shouted as she spun, but also clapped her hands over her face to hide her embarrassed blush.

The two boys had left their desk and were running toward the window while the rest of the class broke into riotous laughter.

"Boys!" Kyou shouted as Shuichi and Shuji followed their backpacks by jumping through the open window themselves.

"Don't...!" Kyou shouted to stop them and took a step toward the windows, but it was already too late. Through the line of classroom windows she could see that they had their backpacks on and were running for the other side of the building as fast as they could. Kyou had a flashback of catching Tomoya and Youhei trying to sneak out of the classroom through the windows, back in their high school days.

She was about to admonish the remaining children, but the bell sounded at that moment. Instead, she decided to give them a different kind of warning, "Don't any of you give Yuki-sensei any trouble tomorrow. It would make me more upset than I am with my boys right now."

"Yes, sensei." the group answer came back. Some of them just droned it out but others sounded genuinely concerned.

"Kyou-mama?" Michiko's little voice called out from the doorway. Along with her were her friends, Yoichi and Ushio.

Kyou turned to see the kids in the doorway. They usually came over to Kyou's classroom after school was out. Yuki would follow them shortly and they would all walk home together. But this time, they arrived to see her looking upset.

"Why are you upset with the boys?" Michiko asked worriedly.

"Did they do something wrong?" Ushio asked.

"Yes… they did something wrong." Kyou now wished that the younger ones could have been just a little bit later getting to the room. She certainly didn't want to have to tell them what had been said in her room.

"What did they do?" Michiko seemed even more worried now. Yoichi sensed her nervousness and took her hand to try and calm her.

"I'll tell you," the girl that had been giggling said with a smile. She put her hand on Michiko's shoulder and told her, "They jumped out the window and ran off. You must never do that because it's dangerous and you could hurt yourself." The girl turned back to Kyou and smiled knowingly.

"Thank you… for explaining" Kyou told the little girl and wondered if the child had really been that perceptive or if that had been the answer she came up with by chance. Either way, further embarrassment had been avoided.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Yuki said as she arrived with Maiko.

"Where are the boys?" Yuki and Maiko asked at the same time. Although the older girl's voice sounded curious while the younger one sounded worried.

"They jumped out the window and ran off." Ushio repeated what the older girl had just told them.

"What!" this time Yuki sounded concerned and Maiko sounded devastated.

"That just means that they won't be with us when we get tarts and pastries at Ushio's shop." Kyou announced.

"Tarts?" "Pastries?" all of them, even Yuki responded with excitement. Ushio might have been a little less excited about the snacks since she lived at the bakery, but she was excited that her friends were all coming over and that they would have a little time together while they munched on their treats.

"Well yes. It's a very special day after all. Michiko's father is coming home tonight." Kyou said in a bouncy, cheerful way to keep the children's mood excited and happy.

"Papa's coming home tonight?" Michiko asked with all the delight that Kyou had hoped for.

"Yes, very late tonight or early tomorrow morning. But yes, he is coming home!" Kyou replied.

"Then, will mama come home next?" Michiko's anticipation and excitement were giving her face an extraordinarily cheerful look that she rarely wore.

Kyou looked at that happy, smiling face and felt herself crumble inside. _What have I done? How can I tell her now that her mother is still lost and we still don't know when… or if she will ever come back. How can I dash the hopes of that beautiful smiling little face? What… what have I done?_

"Oh, Michiko-chan!" Yuki knelt next to the child with a compassionate smile and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Every time the explorers go to another world, it gets us one step closer to getting Kotomi-chan back. And this time Melissa-chan went to the other world to get even more help for finding Kotomi-chan. So, that means the day she comes back is getting closer than ever. So you just keep hoping for that day to come soon, okay?"

"I will!" Michiko promised.

"I will too," Yoichi added.

"Me too!" Ushio joined in on the group's hopeful attitude.

Only Maiko still seemed a little upset, but that had nothing to do with Kotomi's continued disappearance. She didn't like being in a different class than Shuichi and Shugi, but for them to run off without her…

"Of course, Maiko and Yoichi are invited to come with us for pastries too." Kyou mentioned when she picked up on Maiko's blue mood. She was glad to see that the promise of delicious treats still held sway on the forlorn little girl.

"Really?" Maiko squealed. There was a fruit tart that the Furukawas had started making that she truly enjoyed.

"Absolutely," Kyou decided, "I insist that you and Yoichi have Shuichi and Shuji's share."

"They won't get any?" Michiko asked sadly. Her brothers were always there for her, so she didn't like that they might get left out.

"I think it's only fair." Kyou told her, "After the way they ran away from me, and left poor Maiko behind too." Kyou could see that she hadn't completely convinced the little girl so she added, "Think about Maiko's feelings. How would you feel if Yoichi ran off and left you behind?"

Michiko said nothing but turned to look fearfully at her best friend as if it might happen at any moment.

"Hey," Yoichi raised the hand that was holding onto hers as proof to what he told her, "I won't run off anywhere without you."

"Promise?" Michiko asked with wide eyes and a look that wanted to believe.

"Promise!" Yoichi replied with an assuring smile.

Michiko's mood change was immediate. The splendidly happy smile was back on her face and she was ready to go anywhere as long as Yoichi was holding her hand. Ushio and Maiko fell into step with the happy pair. Yuki sidled up next to Kyou in the back of the procession where they could keep an eye on the randoseru and yellow capped clad children.

"Those two should come with a diabetes warning." Yuki said with a groan.

"Hey now… they're too young to even know what they're doing." Kyou replied halfheartedly.

"It won't be long until the other kids start noticing, and you know how kids can be." Yuki warned.

"Yeah." Kyou thought back to her own days in high school. For nearly a year, she had been fascinated with Tomoya, but had always been too afraid to say anything about it. And then Kotomi… But Michiko-chan and Yoichi-kun wouldn't even have that long. Boys and girls would start seeing each other differently before their grade school days had ended - or certainly in middle school. She watched them walking along and holding hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world. _At their age, it is natural. But how long will it last? When will they start feeling the differences and the pressure from all the other kids?_

At that moment, Yoichi happened to turn around and gazed straight into Kyou's purple eyes. He gave her a confident smile that seemed to dismiss all her worries. With a start, Kyou blinked but Yoichi was already turned back to the front. _He did just happen to glance back at me just now… didn't he? It's not like he can read my mind or anything… is it? No, of course not. After all, with parents like Youhei…_ Kyou's inner dialogue broke as she recalled all the times when Youhei had been unexpectedly clever at figuring things out. _And Yukine… that girl can be downright spooky. Oh my…_ Lost in her thoughts, Kyou stared at the little yellow cap that the Sunohara boy was wearing and openly considered, _I wonder if he really can read minds?_

Kyou wondered if he might turn around and wink at her silly thoughts. After all that had just run through her mind, she didn't think the possibility was all that remote. But he didn't seem to react and that was comforting. And yet, a little disappointing too, for some reason.

A few paces ahead, Michiko noticed Yoichi's little chuckle. "What?"

"Your mom is being funny." Yoichi told her quietly.

"Huh?" Michiko didn't understand what her friend meant. She hadn't heard Kyou-mama say anything.

"It's okay." Yoichi made Michiko forget the conversation by asking her, "What kind of pastry do you want to get?"

.

 **Monday night, June 20 - Kyou-2 Universe  
The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

A small crowd gathered in the outfield long after the last baseball game had finished. Except for the walkway lamps and streetlights, there was a darkness broken only by the baleful light of the gibbous moon overhead.

Tomoya was bandaged up in a very interesting looking cast. The medical staff at Ryu's hospital had insisted on it after Ryou told them that his body would undergo brief, but rapid freezing - followed by being carried on a stretcher then dumped into a tub full of hot water. At this stage of his rehabilitation, he didn't actually need to have his arm in a cast… under normal circumstances. But on this cool June night, his body was about to go through circumstances that were far from 'normal'. And neither was the cast. It covered and isolated his chest, shoulder, and arm.

Dr. Onishi, who had been the principal recovery doctor, was there to make sure that the cast was properly restraining Tomoya's arm for the quick trip he would soon be making.

"This thing is… intensely uncomfortable." Tomoya grimaced.

"Stop complaining." Dr. Sasashi told him while taking her turn to inspect the cast and the clothing he would be wearing over it. It seemed strange to her that this world would use an old style plaster cast when the rest of their medical technology seemed to be so advanced. Still… something else didn't seem right to her and she wanted to resolve this uneasy feeling before they left this world. She realized what it was when her fingers grazed across the edge of the cast that went around his ribs. Looking up to the doctor she had been working closely with for the last several weeks, she asked, "This cast isn't waterproof?"

"No. We decided that wasn't necessary." Dr. Onishi replied.

"How is it unnecessary if he is going to be dumped into a vat of hot water as soon as he returns?" Dr. Sasashi asked.

"It is true that this cast material will fail after fifteen to twenty minutes of submersion in the water. But the immersion time isn't supposed to be that long and the cast will be coming off as soon as the patient's body is re-warmed." Dr. Onishi explained.

"I'm right here, you know." Tomoya said dryly.

"They know," Ryou sighed, "they are just showing their age."

"Excuse me, _medical student_ Fujibayashi?" Dr. Sasashi glared at her junior.

"Physician's emotional detachment is an artifact of the bygone era when the doctors were all men and the nurses were all women. Women were considered weak, compassionate, and supportive while men were strong, stoic, and commanding. When women started becoming doctors, for the most part they adopted the stoic aspect of their peers as a way to distinguish themselves from nurses." Ryou replied.

"That has nothing to do with it. This is merely what professionalism looks like. As a student, you should learn from our examples." Dr. Sasashi rebuked while Dr. Onishi nodded in agreement.

"I disagree, doctors," Ryou replied calmly, "there have been many studies over the last fifteen years that have shown the faults of this stoicism while giving hard evidence that the concept of 'compassionate care' has had many benefits." Ryou could see from their skeptical expressions that they didn't believe her. Remembering something she had stowed away in the side pocket of her suitcase, she pulled out a medical industry magazine her 'father' had given her. She wanted to compare it to the similar publication in her own universe, when she got back. Showing them the magazine, she explained, "A recent study shows that compassionate care can be correlated with the control of diabetes, cholesterol, and pain. It builds trust, improves the quality of life with primary care, geriatric, and cancer patients. And, it is associated with a decline in the number of malpractice claims."

"I think she's got us." Dr. Onishi said to Dr. Sasashi. The young woman had surprised and impressed him from the beginning and now, at the very end of their visit, was no different. Turning to Ryou he asked, "I've heard that you are already highly regarded in your universe?"

"Eh!" Ryou blushed and pulled the magazine back to hide her blush behind it. "Maybe a few people…"

Tomoya's cough sounded like he was hiding the word 'bullshit'.

"Okazaki-san!" Ryou paled, worried about what Tomoya might say.

"This universe hopping technology of ours isn't all that safe for the brave men… and women that do the exploring." Tomoya explained, "The guys on the exploration team are aware that they could lose their lives every time they go to another world. Knowing that Fujibayashi Ryou is waiting for them when they get back is one of the things that gives them the confidence to face that danger. And all those nurses, doctors, and surgeons that volunteer to assist the recovery teams… they know who their leader is and they are proud to be on that team."

"Okazaki!" Ryou squeaked. Her face was a deep red… if anyone could see it through the magazine she was hiding behind.

"Well it certainly sounds like _you_ are proud of her." Dr. Sasashi said pointedly.

"Not just me," Tomoya said while counting off his fingers, "thugs, police, students, teachers, explorers, politicians, and a number of medical professionals all hold her in high regard."

"Politicians? Really Okazaki-san?" Dr. Onishi said in disbelief. _Perhaps he is talking about a local assemblyman or someone that works at city hall. But surely this young man is boasting to suggest that…_

"That is… entirely possible." Dr. Sasashi admitted.

"Huh?" Dr. Onishi asked while moving his look of disbelief from Okazaki to the visiting doctor.

"Our Okazaki Tomoya is not a basketball player in our universe… unfortunately. If he were more athletic, he would probably be healing faster." After a small sigh, Dr. Sasashi revealed to her local colleague, "Back home, he is a member of the National Diet."

"Only a junior member at the moment," Tomoya responded to the shocked gaze with a raised finger. Then the finger pointed back at Ryou where he sent all the attention once again as he told them, "But the point is - Fujibayashi Ryou is our trusted, treasured, and beloved _Little Sensei_."

"Okazaki!" Ryou tried to sound more forceful in her reproach, but the blush across her face had been going on for a while now and she was starting to feel dizzy. Seeing that Tomoya wasn't going to let up, she looked over to her 'onee-chan' to see if she might come to her imouto's rescue.

Kyou said nothing, but crossed her arms as she gave her sister a knowing yet understanding smile.

"Oi, the soccer ball is here." Kohaku called out as she headed to the middle of center field to retrieve it.

"Our pre-recorded message was just sent." Melissa announced after looking at the communicator that Kotomi was holding. She and Dr. Sasashi had made a message to inform the other side about the extra care they would need to take with Tomoya and his shoulder. But the recovery teams would have plenty of time to prepare for that. The message also informed the other side that the first group to come back would consist of Dr. Sasashi, Takeshi, Kohaku, and Takeo.

"Administrator," Dr. Sasashi said as she faced Fujibayashi Ryu, "it has been a pleasure working with you and your people. I am sure that our world will benefit considerably from what you have shared. On behalf of our grateful world, doumo arigatou gozaimashita."

Ryou was a bit shocked to hear the humble words of thanks and see such a low bow from a woman that was usually so snobbish and proud. It took her a moment to realize that she too should be bowing with her senior for the great boon of medical knowledge that had been given to their world. Stepping up next to her sensei, she bowed to show her gratitude and respect.

"Oh, please don't bow," Ryu said, his face taking on a rarely-seen shade of red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My team was grateful for the experience, and I think Research was able to refine the process further as a result of the operation."

"Hey, I'd bow too, but with this cast I'm afraid I might topple over." Tomoya said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, son," he replied, recovering from his awkwardness with a smile and a clap on the younger man's good shoulder. "Just take good care of yourself...and my daughter," he finished with a wink.

"Dr. Sasashi," Kohaku called out politely, "It's time. We need to make our way to the middle of center field."

"Understood." the doctor replied. She gave a final farewell bow to the people that had been her hosts and walked toward the place where Takeshi and Takeo were already waiting.

"Ah, you should put these on." Melissa said as she handed her pair of the special glasses to Ryu and Dr. Onishi.

"What are these for?" Ryu asked as he slipped on the unusually-shaped eye-wear.

Dr. Onishi accepted the explanation and put on the glasses, even though he thought it a bit odd to be wearing sunglasses at night. However, the glasses were more than they appeared to be at first glance. Whatever coating they had on their lenses, did not seem to darken the surroundings much… if at all. But their real utility would become apparent in the next minute.

"Sixty seconds." a voice told everyone wearing either an earpiece or the special glasses.

Ryu and the doctor were a little surprised at the announcement next to their ears, but working in the medical industry had given them both a familiarity with highly specialized equipment.

Not everyone was as fascinated with the show though. In particular, Ryou had something she wanted to say and knew that she was quickly running out of time. The next announcement spurred her into action.

"Thirty seconds." the voice quietly announced while the four people in the middle of the field stood still in their places. The two men had been through this several times and seemed loose and relaxed. The doctor and Kohaku seemed tense and even a little frightened. More than one of the spectators noticed Takeshi take Kohaku's hand while the seconds counted down.

"Onee-chan," Ryou stood a meter away from the Kyou that reminded her of days long gone. There was no longer the desire to replace her own sister with this one. Her jealousy, anger, and envy hadn't been completely eradicated, but she knew them for the petty things that they were now and would not be tormented by them any more. Ryou wanted to tell Kyou how much she appreciated the time they had been able to share… like an adult… with a smile and a wave. But the unbidden tears could not be held back. "I... "

"Ten seconds." the quiet voice intoned in the background.

"Kotomi-chan once explained her parents' theories to us. In our lives, we make decisions constantly. It doesn't have to be anything monumental. Whether we go right or left at an intersection on the way home, or if we choose to greet someone or ignore them… it could be anything. But… from the moment we make that decision, our lives could be forever changed by it. And, in another parallel world, like this one, is the version of us that chose to go the other way… at some point." Ryou explained haltingly.

"Those lights… are passing _through_ them!" the startled doctor cried out from where the others were watching.

"I knew that my onee-chan liked Tomoya as far back as our second year in high school… but we were both cowards. I didn't say anything to encourage her, and she didn't say anything to him. I think she was starting to get her courage up, but then…" Ryou's voice tapered off when she remembered how hard her sister tried to pretend everything was okay after Tomoya reconnected with his childhood friend.

The countdown had run out while Ryou was talking and the others were talking about how amazing it was to see the light show of baubles and the people disappear. But to Ryou, this final conversation with this _other_ onee-chan, was much more important.

"Kotomi beat her to the punch," Kyou sighed as she rolled little Ryu's stroller back and forth, her eyes losing focus as she remembered catching Kotomi kissing Tomoya. "Yeah, I can imagine that being tough."

"Yes… but the choices onee-chan made were her own. Even when she chose not to act, that was still her choice. And the person she has become… that is her choice too." Ryou said that last part with determination, but quickly realized that it might sound as if she were making excuses for the kind of person her sister had become. "I didn't mean that she has failed. I mean… she always dreamed of being a teacher and she runs a whole school now!"

"And she's finally with the man she fell in love with," Kyou added; then, she winked. "But it seems like her sister's still having problems with it."

"You're right," Ryou fidgeted with her hands and watched her fingers twist while she considered how she still seemed to have difficulty when thinking about her sister, "Of course, you're right. I guess I still have a blind spot when it comes to onee-chan."

Kyou studied her sister for a moment, a slight smile gracing her lips before she reached out and wrapped her in a hug. "Give yourself some time, Ryou. And patience. It takes a while for us to accept new ideas, right?"

Several meters away, Tomoya tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around him while also trying to get comfortable in the ungainly cast. Failing in the effort, he turned to his counterpart and asked, "Did you have to wear one of these ridiculous things?"

"Nah," Tomoya-san answered with an easy grin. "In my case, I had my arm strapped to my body for about three months. You're getting off _easy_ , believe me."

"Stop fidgeting." Dr. Onishi chastised the impatience of the young man, "You only have to wear that thing for another…"

"Ten minutes." the quiet voice announced the time to the next gate opening.

The doctor didn't repeat the announcement. Instead, he gave Tomoya a wry smile and shrug.

Tomoya knew he was being petulant, but there were other things on his mind besides the sheer discomfort of the awful cast. This trip had been a vacation of sorts. All of the nagging responsibilities that he had back home, could not reach him here. Not even the vile leash of his cell phone could interrupt him here. And, it had made for a very peaceful stay. But all of that was about to end. Soon, his cell phone would be buzzing with all the queued messages and missed calls that had accumulated over the last month. Soon, only minutes now, the vacation would be over.

"Looking forward to seeing your woman again?" Tomoya-san asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a gentle nudge to the lawyer's ribs.

"Yeah…" Tomoya stopped moving and his mind cleared of the previous worries. Sure, his responsibilities would be waiting for him, but so would Kyou… and the kids. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Huh?" The athlete hadn't expected the casual comment to have such an impact. "What do you mean?"

"I was getting lost, thinking about all the work that would be waiting for me when I got back. But, you reminded me of why…" Tomoya stopped to sigh. But it was a happy sigh of relief that ended with a smile, "why it's all worth it."

"Oh." Tomoya-san's head bobbed slightly from side to side as he considered his counterpart's words. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

Behind the two men, Melissa turned to Kotomi. She wanted desperately to hug the look-alike of her mentor, her leader, and her friend. But she hadn't been successful enough with Kotomi to be able to be that bold without traumatizing her. She could see Kotomi looking back at her, brilliant purple eyes completely clueless about her emotional turmoil. But that was probably for the best. If this Kotomi had even an inkling of what was bothering Melissa, she either wouldn't be able to comprehend it, or she would feel terribly guilty about it. Either way, it wasn't something Melissa wanted to be responsible for.

"Thank you for your help, Kotomi-chan." Melissa opted for the traditional Japanese bow, since this Kotomi might even be too skittish for a handshake.

"I am glad to have been of service," the introverted genius replied. She then angled her head as though studying the American. A moment later she stepped forward and cautiously wrapped her arms around the other woman. "I hope this is acceptable," she said quietly. "I do not believe myself proficient in gauging other people's emotional states, but you _do_ appear to be sad."

"Two minutes." the voice announced.

"Th-Thank you, Kotomi-chan." Melissa was able to whisper through her utter shock. She wanted to stay longer now, but there was no time. The others were already making their way to the middle of center field. There was a lot she suddenly wanted to say, but again - there was no time. All she could do was hold Kotomi's hand for a moment as they ended the hug. "I… need to go now." Melissa turned before Kotomi could see the wetness in her eyes. _She may be oblivious to most emotional signs, but even she knows the meaning of tears._ The tears were no longer in despair or sadness, but she worried that seeing her cry now would only confuse Kotomi. Hurriedly, Melissa pulled her suitcase across the grass to join the others in the middle of center field and wait for the countdown to start.

"Ten seconds." the voice announced as the first baubles started to appear.

The two groups watched each other from a safe distance of nearly thirty meters. The group going home were standing back to back in their usual place while the group that would be staying gathered around second base to watch them… disappear.

For one of the groups, it could be their last time to watch the strange phenomenon. Lights danced and whirled crazily, then rushed madly up into the infinity of the sky above.

.

"Well, there they go," Tomoya said as the lights disappeared into the night sky, appearing to be absorbed into the moon as they carried their passengers back to their own reality. "And there I go."

Kyou rolled closer to her husband to wrap an arm around his waist. "Gonna miss yourself?"

"Yeah," he replied, then rubbed his head with both hands. "Man, I still don't get all this sciency stuff."

"I would be happy to teach you, Tomoya-kun," Kotomi offered. "You... That is, the three of you could come to my house and I could teach you."

"Perhaps this would be better discussed at another time," Ryu suggested, though his gaze still lingered on the spot from which his otherworldly daughter departed.

Kyou noticed, and sent her father an understanding smile. "She'll be fine, Daddy," she said consolingly, albeit quietly on account of the baby. "You helped her out a lot."

"I certainly hope so," Ryu replied, unconsciously adjusting his tie.

Kotomi looked among the members of her group with a puzzled expression. "I do not understand," she finally admitted. "It is not as though we can never communicate with them again."

"What do you mean" Kyou asked.

"Of course!" Tomoya exclaimed, smacking a fist into an open palm. "The Gaudy Golden Globe! Is that what you're talking about?"

"If you are referring to the communicator, then yes," Kotomi replied evenly. "But I do not think that it looks gaudy; I think it is beautiful."

"Communicator? I believe that this is the first I've heard of it," Ryu said, looking over at the genius girl.

Kyou and Kotomi looked at each other and then smiled, a rare moment of mutual understanding passing between them. "We'll explain it on the way home, Daddy," Kyou told him. "Or, Kotomi will, at least."

"I will do my best," Kotomi added with a bow, and as Tomoya rolled his eyes she started an explanation of the wonders of the golden communicator as the quartet plus baby headed for home.

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

 **Doumo arigatou gozaimashita** : a very formal thank you, for something that has already been done (not ongoing).

 **Imouto** : little (younger) sister.

 **Jiji** & **Ojiisan** : grandfather. The former is a short, childish form of the latter.

 **Randoseru** : Traditional Japanese backpack for grade schoolers.

 **Otousan, Otou-sama** : father.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Red Shirts

****Sunday afternoon, June**** ** **26**** ** **–**** ** **The bridge near the Ichinose residence****

* * *

"Stress?" Jun Kobayashi asked. There was more surprise than challenge in his voice, but he was somewhat doubtful.

"Stress." Kyou repeated the conclusion of the fertility specialist that she had been seeing. Even though her head was angled down at the water trickling through the creek that ran under the bridge, her eyes looked like they were focused on something beyond the horizon. Distracted as she was with her own thoughts, she still noticed the dubious tone in the old man's voice. Without turning to him, she asked, "You don't think that is possible?"

"Hmph," Jun gazed down at the creek too as he replied, "Don't base anything on what I believe, when it comes to medical issues. I am a doctor, but not of medicine. I've just never heard of stress being the cause of infertility… except in old wives tales."

"According to the doctors, stress can interfere with the process of the ovaries releasing the eggs into the womb." Kyou paraphrased what she had recently learned about her unwanted condition.

"That… sounds plausible." Jun felt sorry for the lavender haired girl. He knew that she wasn't coming to him for a solution. Rather, it was a sense of duty that he detected from her. Jun had been the one to reveal the contents of Kotomi's living will to her, and she…

"I'm not living up to my end of the bargain, am I?" Kyou said evenly, keeping the crushing guilt out of her voice.

"I wouldn't say that." Jun replied as his gaze shifted up to the sky of puffy white clouds moving across the infinite blue.

Kyou said nothing, but turned sharply to face the old man. His reply had been unexpected and she hoped that he wasn't making a convenient lie for her.

"Kotomi-chan's most passionate desire was the happiness of her family." Jun explained while he watched the clouds, "That family included her children, Tomoya… and you."

"..." Kyou had been about to refute his explanation, but the last part had stunned her and kept her off-balance.

"Kotomi thought of you as part of her family. You realize that, don't you?"

"I..." Kyou's head was spinning. _I was the back-up mom. The reserve-mom. Spare… Redundant… Auxiliary… Extra…_

"In a world that embraces monogamy as the only working family model, it is hard to get your mind around what Kotomi was thinking. It took her several sessions before I came to grips with it." Jun admitted. Then, turning to the troubled young woman, he looked deep into her purple eyes and told her, "Kotomi never thought of you as a replacement, you know."

"What?" Kyou was stunned yet again. She didn't know how many more surprises she could take from this old man. Having expected his rebuke for failing to fulfill the expectations set forth in Kotomi's will, she was completely unprepared for this.

"Kotomi is an unparalleled genius… in her chosen field. But customs and social norms are very confusing to her. So, her response was to simply ignore the parts that were nonsensical or illogical. You know this to be true, don't you?" Jun asked as he took the hand that was dangling limply at Kyou's side.

"Yes." Kyou replied as she looked back into the old and wise eyes of Kobayashi Jun.

"In her mind, you were every bit Tomoya's wife, just as she was. She loved Tomoya and she wanted him to be surrounded and enveloped by love. She knew you loved him and… she knew he loved you too."

"Ah!" Kyou's cry left her lips, and her body leaned heavily onto the railing of the old creek bridge. She had come to grips with her love for Tomoya long ago, and she had even accepted that Tomoya loved her too. But, hearing that he had loved her all this time, from someone else, was still a shock.

"You're a smart girl, Kyou. I'm sure you already knew all of that." Jun said as he stepped closer to grasp Kyou's arm in case she lost any more of her balance or strength.

"Yes." Kyou answered faintly.

"She loved you too, Kyou." Jun said firmly.

"Not..." Kyou started to deny it, but she didn't know what to say.

"No, not like a lover." Jun explained what he knew, "She lost all of the people she had ever loved when her parents died… but she didn't lose the capacity to love. Unable to express herself well, and afraid that she would lose everything again, she still desperately wanted to have someone to love. Kotomi spent years in that awful state."

"..." Kyou knew all of this from what both Kotomi and Tomoya had told her, but hearing it again brought the tears to her eyes just like it had the first time.

"And then you and Tomoya came into her life." Jun grasped Kyou's hands more firmly to show his gratefulness, "The two of you shone so brightly – you didn't pull her out of the darkness… rather, you were like suns that blasted the shadows from around her and drenched her in a brilliance that forbade the return of darkness in her life."

"I didn't..." Kyou wanted to explain that all of that had been Tomoya.

"You did." Jun said forcefully, "I know this for a fact."

"How?" Kyou's skepticism had taken a major blow from that last statement and she wanted to know what kind of proof he had to back up something with so much strength.

"She told me," Jun replied, "in no uncertain terms."

"Oh… Kotomi." Kyou stumbled forward but was caught by Jun's arms. She pressed her face into his chest and cried. From the very beginning, Kotomi had plunged her life into a chaos that she had never been prepared for. Trying to understand her genius friend was like trying to follow the path of a single leaf in a typhoon. There had been highs and lows, pleasurable times and pain, confusion and love. If someone were to be at fault for all of this, it would have to be Kotomi. All of it… except for the pain. Kyou understood now that the pain had been her own fault… _well, most of it anyway_.

.

 ** **Sunday**** ** **evening**** ** **, June**** ** **26**** ** **–**** ** **Ichinose residence****

* * *

Tomoya watched Kyou enter the big tub… or small pool. Either way, it was large enough that Kyou often had Yuki and the kids in there with her. But this time, it was only the two of them. He knew that she had met with Kobayashi Jun earlier, and it looked like that meeting had made a substantial impact on her mental health. The signs that he had observed hadn't been definitive, but it appeared that the meeting might have gone… better than expected.

Tomoya opened his arms for Kyou to join him, but she didn't seem to notice and took a seat across from him. He thought about leaving her there, but his intuition was telling him that this was not the time for passivity. Getting up from his seat, he strode across the pool to her. He wanted to pick her up in his arms but his recovery hadn't progressed to that point yet. With that in mind, he moved in behind her and pulled her into his chest.

"Hmpf," Kyou grouched but didn't resist. Instead, she pouted, "Maybe I wanted to be alone."

"Maybe I didn't want to leave you alone." Tomoya replied.

"Is it always about what you want?" Kyou challenged.

"Yes," Tomoya answered immediately, "and right now, I want to see you happy. So prepare yourself, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you smile again."

"You don't play fair." Kyou moaned, "I can't be mad at you if you say things like that."

"Do you really need to be mad at me?" Tomoya asked while gently caressing Kyou's back.

"… No, I guess not." Kyou sighed.

"Come on," Tomoya pulled her back until she was laying her head on his shoulder. Her body floated up in the hot water so that she was no longer seated in Tomoya's lap and her breasts were bobbing above the water like two conical islands in a tropical sea. Tomoya's eyes opened wide at the new spectacle but was able to keep his passions under control enough to tell her, "Just relax. Take your time. Tell me all about it… whenever you're ready."

"Tell you all about what?" Kyou wondered what he was fishing for.

"You met with Kobayashi-hakase today, right?" Tomoya prodded.

"Oh… that." Kyou sighed. She had hoped that they might keep the conversation lite and she would have time to think about everything for a while, but Tomoya was going straight to the top topic.

"Is there something else that is worrying you more at the moment?" Tomoya asked while he ran his fingers up and down her back to her pleasantly rounded hips.

"No. I just..." Kyou was about to try to get out of the conversation but decided against it. _There is no good reason to keep anything from him. I'm just being silly. If anything, he is being wonderfully supportive right now. All right then,_ "Yes, I saw Kobayashi-hakase today. I told him everything."

"So now he blames you for everything. Your failure to comply with Kotomi's wishes, Japan's current economic woes, the declining birth rate, and global warning." Tomoya said in mock sincerity.

"Baka!" Kyou said in an irritated laugh.

"Baka? Why?" Tomoya asked.

" _Most_ of what you said was ridiculous." Kyou droned the obvious.

" _All_ of what I said was ridiculous." Tomoya insisted while continuing the gentle caresses, "There is no way that I blame you for any of that, and there is no way that Kobayashi-hakase would either."

"That was entrapment." Kyou responded to being maneuvered by Tomoya.

"Entrapment applies to criminal issues. Let's keep this civil." Tomoya said calmly.

"Yeah… okay." Kyou noticed Tomoya's double entendre and smiled, "You know, sometimes I wish you were more like the meat-head jock. It's weird when you hit me with something intelligent like that."

"Do you still think of me as the apathetic delinquent?" Tomoya asked.

"Sometimes." Kyou admitted.

"You wound me." Tomoya didn't like the barb, but he let it slide since he could feel Kyou finally starting to relax.

"That's it? You're not going to retaliate?" Kyou smirked a little provocation as she tensed up a little in preparation for his surprise attack.

"I was thinking about tickling you until you begged for mercy… but the struggle would probably hurt my shoulder if I tried that." Tomoya said with a forlorn sigh.

"Oh… I forgot about that." Kyou was glad that he had mentioned it since she was plotting to spin around in the water and launch her own attack. The reminder of his medical recovery brought her back to the seriousness of the conversation.

"You know," Kyou said thoughtfully, "you're pretty good at getting me to relax."

"Hmm?" Tomoya could tell that she was thinking of something and wanted her to continue.

"The doctors told me something the other day." Kyou told him.

"The doctors at the fertility clinic?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes." Kyou replied.

"Is this what you talked to Kobayashi-hakase about?" Tomoya asked another question.

"Yes, now be quiet and stop interrupting me." Kyou said while she pinched his cheek.

Tomoya didn't reply but his caresses started to range a little farther than just down her back.

"Anyway," Kyou took Tomoya's silence as compliance and continued, "They said there was nothing wrong with my reproductive organs, but that they might not be getting the right signals if I was under a lot of stress." Kyou waited for a response from Tomoya for a moment, but continued when she didn't hear anything, "I told Kobayashi about it and he… uh… he came up with a plan."

Tomoya didn't say anything, but his hands were now cupping her large breasts and pulling her back down into the water and into his lap with them. Not content to only use them as handles, his fingers were caressing little circles on Kyou's sensitive pink nipples.

"Hanh… so, Kobayashi said… um, he reminded me that the summer break is coming up. And… he said… he asked… he told me that we could use that summer house that you and Kotomi went to once." Kyou tried to keep her mind on what she wanted to ask Tomoya, but his ministrations were making her squirm. His hands on her breasts, the gentle twisting and tugging on her nipples, and the feel of his body against her back… it was all extremely distracting. "If… if you want to."

Tomoya nuzzled his face past Kyou's hair, ran his tongue up the soft flesh of her neck and kissed her just under the ear.

"ANH!" Kyou cried out from the intense stimulation. Her vision was filled with a spectacular fireworks show, despite her eyes being closed.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." Tomoya said softly before nibbling on Kyou's ear and kissing his way down her neck.

.

 ** **Mo**** ** **nday**** ** **morning**** ** **, June**** ** **27**** ** **–**** ** **The Ichinose residence****

* * *

"Sugisaka, could we have a moment?" Tomoya called out to the young woman with red-brown hair in the maid uniform.

"Yes sir." Sugisaka's unconscious mind and body were able to reply automatically, which was a good thing since her conscious mind was panicking hard. She had heard that phrase before and it was rarely a good thing. More often than not, it was the prelude to unemployment.

She had just seen the children, Miss Yuki, and Mistress Kyou off to their school. Everything had been in order when they left. She had prepared their breakfast and packed their lunches. It had seemed like any other ordinary morning… _so why is there such an unpleasant foreboding in my heart?_ She desperately wished that her cousin was downstairs with her now, instead of cleaning the upstairs bedrooms.

A hand stopped her at the entrance to the study, which had gradually become Koumura's office over time. She looked up to see the old man regarding her with a gentle smile.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her softly.

"Yes sir, of course I do." she replied as quietly as the question that had been asked of her.

"Do you trust Master Tomoya?" Koumura's soft voice was accented with a raised eyebrow this time.

"Yes." Sugisaka swallowed hard. She wanted to beg Koumura to tell her what she had done wrong so that she could throw herself on Tomoya's mercy.

"These fearful reactions… the sullen look you have when we need to discuss something with you… why? Are you afraid of us? Have we done something to warrant your distrust?" Koumura asked.

"What? No no no no." Sugisaka blushed at how badly her actions had been misinterpreted.

"You must be mindful of these things," Koumura's mannerisms slid back to his days as an instructor, "I have said it before, and I have heard you say it as well: children will learn from the adults around them and you are one of the adults that the children spend much of their time with. What do you think they will learn from such fearful displays?"

"Yes sensei!" Sugisaka also felt the pressure of the teacher bearing down on her and reacted like the young girl she had been just a few years before. "Is… is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. Master Tomoya has something for you." Koumura told her as he gestured for her to enter his office.

The office wasn't large. There was enough room for a small desk, a bookshelf, and a few chairs. Tomoya had offered to put a sofa in the room so that Koumura could take naps in there, but the practical butler pointed out that his bedroom was just down the hall. Sugisaka was walking over to stand in front of the desk, but Tomoya waived her over to a chair. Despite the lecture / pep-talk that Koumura had just given her, Sugisaka was about to blurt out an apology for whatever misdeed he had noticed. Fortunately, Tomoya spoke first.

"Kotomi used to say that I was amazing at reading people, understanding the mood of a room, and with my social skills in general." the words that Tomoya said might have sounded like bragging if it hadn't been for the humorous tone of his voice. "If she ever found out how inept I sometimes feel… under some circumstances, she would have given up on trying to improve her own skills, so…"

Koumura made a polite chuckle but Sugisaka was too nervous to do anything but stare attentively at Tomoya.

"It's situations like this one, where I feel the most uncomfortable. I really don't know what to do." Tomoya said honestly.

"Sir?" Sugisaka's confusion was only increased at Tomoya's verbal fumbling.

"There are a lot of… girl-things that I've never understood. Will you promise to forgive me if I make a blunder here? I swear I am not trying to make you angry."

 _Huh?_ Completely at a loss for words, Sugisaka turned to Koumura for some much needed guidance, but he just nodded back to her in a show of support.

"Is… there something you need from me?" Sugisaka ventured.

"No, well yes… I need your advice. On something… that relates to a friend of mine. A female friend." Tomoya stumbled out the words, but they seemed to make sense.

"I'll do what I can." Sugisaka promised.

"I have a friend that is turning twenty-five soon. She isn't married and doesn't have a boyfriend… that I know of." Tomoya looked like he was choosing his words very carefully, "The thing is, she's been a great deal of help to me and I would like to give her a nice gift for her birthday… but that whole twenty-five thing."

"I see." Sugisaka knew what he was talking about. The old Christmas cake problem. There had been a stigma in Japanese culture that no-one would want a single woman after she turned twenty-six, just like a Christmas cake was useless on the 26th. But that was actually an old axiom and a bit out of date. "Tomoya-sama, unless you have heard your friend dreading her age or romantic status, I don't think it would be a problem. A lot of women are getting married after twenty-five these days. And besides… what girl doesn't like to get a present?"

"You're sure?" Tomoya asked hopefully.

"As sure as I can be without knowing her, I suppose." Sugisaka replied with a light disclaimer just in case her master's efforts blew up in his face.

"In that case, here." Tomoya handed her a thick, magazine sized envelope.

"Sir?" Sugisaka asked through her confusion.

"If I am not mistaken, tomorrow is your birthday." Tomoya told his surprised maid.

"Oh! Yes it is. Thank you, Tomoya-sama." Sugisaka blushed when she realized that the whole conversation had been about her. It felt a little wrong to her too. After all, she had threatened one of his friends when they were in high school together, and now she was his employee. _Have we ever been friends?_

"Inside the envelope, you will find tickets for two to a resort in Okinawa." Tomoya told her.

"But..."

"I refuse to accept the present back, and I will be greatly disappointed if I find out that you sold this vacation and used the money to pay down your family debts. I understand that financial burden weighs heavily on you, but that is your family's debt and this is _your_ reward for all the hard work you have given me." Tomoya insisted.

"The work… isn't _that_ hard." Sugisaka squirmed. Her brain was assailed with happiness that she was being recognized and praised, but at the same time – being the center of attention like this was terribly embarrassing for her.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because your job will be changing when you get back." Tomoya teased.

"Huh?" Sugisaka gasped. _Wait! He said changing and not ending, right? RIGHT?_

"Koumura is getting old and the stairs are getting to be too much for him." Tomoya said seriously, "On top of that, Kyou will soon need additional help."

"Mistress Kyou is… um… expecting now?" Sugisaka asked hopefully. Of course, she was aware of Kyou's desperation that she had not yet conceived.

"Not yet, but I have high hopes for the trip we will be taking next month." Tomoya smiled.

"Oh… I see." Sugisaka blushed at the topic they were discussing.

"When you get back, you will find your room has been moved upstairs and adjoining the nursery. Unless, you don't want this." Tomoya asked.

"No, I mean, yes! That will be fine. I look forward to taking care of Mistress Kyou's baby." Sugisaka exclaimed.

"Even if Master Tomoya-sama's efforts are successful, it will still be some time before your services will be needed for those duties." Koumura chuckled, then said more seriously, "So let me tell you what it is that I will expect of you. Since I will rarely be making the trek up and down the stairs in the future, the responsibility will be entirely yours. You will still report to me any needs or issues, but I will no longer be coming behind you and your cousin to check on your work."

"Yes sir." Sugisaka suddenly felt a little fearful of this change. Until now, the old man had been a reliable lifeline that she had been able to count on. But now…

"Sugisaka, as far as the upstairs goes, you will be in charge." Tomoya emphasized, "You will be checking your cousin's work to make sure the cleanliness is up to the standards that Koumura has established. Will that be a problem?"

"No, Tomoya-sama." Sugisaka clenched her fist in confidence, "I can do this!"

"That's the spirit." Tomoya smiled, "I hope to see that same spirit when you get back from Okinawa in a few weeks."

"Yes Tomoy… a few _weeks_?" Sugisaka gasped. She didn't say anything else though. She felt the old hand of her mentor on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Master Tomoya-sama has other things he needs to attend to now. I will conclude this affair with Sugisaka." Koumura offered.

"Of course." Tomoya rose from his chair and went to the door. Before leaving the room, he turned to face the old butler and young maid, "I would like to thank you, once again, for all that you have done for my family."

.

Sugisaka was still staring at the door where her master had been. Her hands were clutching the thick yellow envelope that had been given her. She made a gasp for air when she realized that she hadn't been breathing.

"Sugisaka?" Koumura called out to his subordinate with a wry smile.

"Yes? Yes!" Sugisaka jolted out of her fugue.

"I won't go into any details about your new responsibilities now. After all, you won't have any time to practice them before you are gone for two weeks." Koumura smiled, "So I expect you to come back well rested and ready to learn your new role in the household.

"Yes sir!" Sugisaka replied.

.

Later that night, Sugisaka had a chance to go through the envelope more thoroughly. The resort in Okinawa was the same place that she was supposed to have gone on her school trip. That time, like so many other school activities, she hadn't been able to participate because of her family's poor financial state.

The Sugisaka curse that destroyed any chance at happiness, had struck her life again and again. _But not recently. Maybe… maybe the curse is finally over. Is there a chance… that I can finally be happy?_

Her hopeful dreams were interrupted by her phone softly buzzing to make her aware of an incoming call. The screen told her that it was Nishina Rie.

"Hello, Rie?" a few tears started to run down Sugisaka's cheeks at the unexpected call from her old friend. "Say, I know this is short notice, but… can you get the next few weeks off?"

.

 ** **Sunday**** ** **afternoon**** ** **, Ju**** ** **ly**** ** **1**** ** **7**** ** **– Tanegashima**** ** **A**** ** **irport****

* * *

Almost a month had passed since Kobayashi-hakase had made the offer to let the two of them use his vacation home. Plans were made, but the travel arrangements wouldn't be a repeat of the last time Tomoya went there. Since Kyou had no fear of flying, they skipped the long route of trains and ferries this time.

"This place still feels the same." Tomoya commented as he and Kyou walked out of the island's small airport. _Of course it still feels the same dummy, it was only a year ago that you were here! But… it seems like that trip was a_ _ges_ _ago._

"I wouldn't know. I've never been here before." Kyou said curtly. She didn't like to admit to any jealousy, but this was a place where Tomoya and Kotomi had been… without her.

"That's right. When Kotomi and I came here, you took the kids up to Hokkaido to visit with my grandmother." Tomoya recalled.

"Yeah…" Kyou's emotions were even more conflicted with the memories that were evoked with that reminder. She had enjoyed the visit with Tomoya's otousan and obāsan. Tomoya's father had given her a great deal of respect, and his kind old grandmother had accepted her as a treasured member of the family. Even now, she wished she could be there to see them again. The warm environment of love and acceptance had been like a fantasy world made real.

"Are you worried about the kids?" Tomoya asked when he saw her pained expression.

"No. I'm sure they will be fine. They will be traveling with Yuki, Nagisa, and Ryou. They'll have so much fun visiting their grandfather and great-grandmother that they won't even remember to miss us."

"I don't know about that." Tomoya chuckled, remembering the way his daughter teared up and clung to Kyou when they left for the airport. Then, in a non-accusing way he asked her, "Would you rather be with them?"

"Part of me does." Kyou admitted, "But ever since you and Kotomi stayed her… alone... I also want to find out what is so exciting about this island."

"Excitement?" Tomoya raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if there is all that much excitement here."

"What?" Kyou stared at him. She wondered for a moment if he was toying with her.

"There is the Space Center Museum down at the southern end of the island, but that's about it." Tomoya said. He had led her out of the airport terminal and past the taxi stand to the parking lot where numerous vehicles were parked and waiting to be rented.

"So this… this is a boring place?" Kyou asked in disbelief.

"I dunno if you would call it boring. It can be very relaxing. There are a couple of resort onsens, and the beach house overlooks wide sandy beaches and the Pacific Ocean." Tomoya told her as he walked to the place where he would pick up the vehicle rentals he had arranged. He glanced back at Kyou and could see that she wasn't as thrilled as she had been before they got off the plane.

"Sign here, Okazaki-sama." the attendant handed Tomoya a clipboard. After Tomoya gave it back, the man handed over the rental documents and the keys.

Tomoya picked up his bags again and walked toward the row of waiting vehicles. "Of course, there are also several hundred kilometers of roads that twist through hills, valleys, beaches, parks, and small towns."

"Huh?" Kyou snapped out of her defeated daze and noticed that Tomoya was standing between a pair of ruby red Kawasaki Vulcans. Her eyes opened wide while she took in the beauty of the big motorcycles. "Those… those are for us?"

"Yep," Tomoya replied with a smile as he tossed her one of the sets of keys. Placing his hand on the trunk of one of the motorcycles he told her, "I asked for the full touring package so they could carry all of our stuff. I know they're not what you usually ride, but..."

"They're fine!" Kyou squealed excitedly as she ran over to the matching motorcycle. Her hands ran over the leather seat and her eyes took in the beauty of the elegant beast, but a thought occurred to her that could derail all of this fun. She hadn't packed appropriately for this surprise and didn't have any of her safety gear with her.

Tomoya saw her shoulders slump and could guess what she was worried about. Both of them had been well trained to use the proper safety gear when riding a motorcycle. But he had been ready for that too. With a grin he told her, "Open the saddlebags."

"Huh?" Kyou didn't want to fall in love with these beautiful machines more than she already was… especially if they wouldn't be able to ride them after all. But Tomoya's smile and the glint in his eyes told her that there was still hope. She knelt next to the saddlebag, used the key, and discovered boots and gloves inside.

"The helmet is hanging from the back." Tomoya told her. He watched her shoulders shake for a moment and worried that there was something wrong with the accessories he had ordered for her. But that worry was dispelled a moment later when Kyou suddenly launched herself at him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kyou felt like a child at a surprise birthday party. She hugged Tomoya enthusiastically, yet was still in control enough to be careful about his arm.

 _His arm?_

Pulling back from the hug, she worriedly asked, "Will this be okay… I mean, for your arm?"

"Not a problem. I talked to the doctor and your sister." Tomoya replied.

"And they were okay with it?" Kyou asked suspiciously. She knew how Ryou felt about motorcycles even when the rider was in perfect health.

"Well," Tomoya said apologetically, "as much as most medical people can be okay with riding a motorcycle. They didn't like it at first, but after I explained that these are cruisers and not crotch rockets… they weren't opposed."

"Really?" Kyou asked in frank disbelief.

"Well… I mean they weren't opposed based on my arm." Tomoya grouched his frustration at the medical industry's almost universal displeasure with motorcycles, "I can't believe that they hate them so much that they call them _donor-cycles_ , and yet so many of them smoke those vile cancer-sticks."

"Ryou started smoking?" Kyou asked with alarm.

"Not her, but the other guy did." Tomoya assured his wife, "He didn't do it in front of me but he reeked of the stuff."

Kyou didn't respond verbally, but Tomoya could see all her concern fading away when she put on the riding gloves that seemed to be molded to her hands.

"All right!" Kyou pumped her fists and smiled fiercely, "We have a pair of beautiful bikes, riding gear, and an okay from the doctors. I'm psyched! How far do we get to ride?"

"The airport is in the middle of the island. The villa is near the southern end. It's about thirteen kilometers straight there, but it will be a twenty-five kilometer ride." Tomoya said with a knowing smile. Kyou loved the hills and valleys, and the winding roads. He watched the smile spread across her face and the sparkle return to her purple eyes.

"How long do we have the bikes?" Kyou asked.

"For as long as we're here." Tomoya replied.

"And we can ride every day?" Kyou asked while practically bouncing with excitement.

"As much as you want." Tomoya promised.

Her face was luminous with excitement and her smile beatific. But it was the sparkle in her eyes that captivated Tomoya's heart.

.

 ** **Monday**** ** **near midnight**** ** **, Ju**** ** **ly 19**** ** **\- The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery****

* * *

It had been a month since everyone came back from the trip to correct Tomoya's injured arm and Melissa had returned with the other Kotomi's notes and observations on all of their data. The research crews had spent the last four weeks going over the latest work that Melissa had brought back from the parallel world, and were very excited. Old hypotheses were abandoned or modified and several whole new concepts had to be considered and tested.

Their analysis revealed a series of destinations that would dramatically reduce the number of worlds left to search. It sounded like more work, but the result would be a seventy percent reduction in the possible destinations where Kotomi could have gone. The result was that no-one wanted to pass up such a splendid opportunity. And yet, from the sensor readings that Kobayashi Jun was now examining, this splendid opportunity just might have to be passed up after all.

"Change of plans. I need to speak with Sakagami-san and Fujibayashi-san." Kobayashi Jun said as he scanned the information coming back from the probe. This first destination was one of the cardinal locations that Melissa had worked out with the _other_ Kotomi, and it was important that they get good information on this locations' current time, time drift, and environmental characteristics. And of course, the details of the Ichinose family.

However, according to the data that the probe was sending back, the world on the other side of the gate was a frozen version of hell. Temperatures from the probe indicated the destination world was in the middle of a blizzard. At temperatures of twenty-five degrees below zero, snow shouldn't have been possible, and yet…

"It's probably accumulated snow being blown around by the winds." one of the team meteorologists commented.

"Those are some pretty high winds too." another technician noted the indicated wind speed. "If it was warmer, I'd say they were in a tropical storm."

"How bad is it, hakase?" Tomoyo was already in the tent with Kobayashi Jun, as were most of the exploration team. Isamu and Kenta flanked her and looked up to the white haired professor with the same question.

"I'm here." Ryou called out before the old man could answer. Two of her medical colleagues were with her as well.

Kenta was amused to see that Dr. Sasashi was one of the people accompanying Ryou. He was tempted to call out to her and tease the proud doctor, but this wasn't the time. Kobayashi looked grim and that didn't bode well for the exploration he and his buddies had all been looking forward to.

"The conditions on the other world are arctic. Even the worst weather around here hasn't been this bad in recorded history. I'd like to call off this exploration, but there are three things we desperately need from this world." Kobayashi paused and looked at the faces around the table. Ryou and her medical colleagues looked doubtful. Tomoyo seemed greatly concerned, but her insane boys looked like kids that had just been told school was canceled so they could go play in the snow.

"How bad is it?" Tomoyo asked before the old man could continue.

"The temperature is twenty-five degrees below zero with winds gusting to eighty kilometers per hour." the meteorologist replied.

"Dang? So, is it winter there?" Mikio asked with a voice of wonder and excitement rather than fear.

"We don't know. The probe isn't picking up a time signal." Kobayashi told them, "Knowing the date and time drift there are two of the important things we need to know."

"Isn't knowing that the weather on that world is drastically different from our own enough?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm afraid not. After seeing the probe's weather readings, I truly wish it was. Unfortunately, it is paramount that we know details about the Ichinose family there." Kobayashi-hakase replied sympathetically.

"We have arctic gear that will work in that environment." Ryota said hopefully. Then his face twisted and he admitted, "But the powered thermal underwear only has an endurance of ten hours in those conditions."

"Can we send additional batteries?" Ryou asked. She knew that they would be there for at least twenty hours and was worried about what would happen if they were trapped there without adequate shelter.

"We never purchased any spares. Under normal winter conditions, those would last almost thirty hours, but..." Ryota replied sadly.

"We could scavenge the batteries from the spare suits." Mikio suggested.

"How many arctic weather outfits do we have?" Kobayashi-hakase asked.

"Eight." Tomoyo replied, "One for each member of the two, four-man teams."

"Then there won't be any spares." Kobayashi-hakase said grimly, "Under the circumstances, I want to send as many people as we can."

"Safety in numbers." Tomoyo agreed, even though she didn't want to. In conditions like those, the threats would be hypothermia, frostbite, exhaustion, and injury. With more people in the team to carry their gear, they would reduce the onset of exhaustion, the chance of injury, and there would be more people to help if something happened to one of them. But the power-packs…

"What if we took a portable generator?" Isamu asked.

"That… would work." Ryota said thoughtfully. "If we only ran the generator when we needed to recharge our stuff, say… every eight hours, it should last for several days."

"Several days..." Tomoyo repeated quietly.

"All right, looks like we need to get suited up." Isamu said. He and Mikio started to turn back to their prep area but Tomoyo stopped them.

"Wait." Tomoyo ordered as she looked across the table at the professor. "Kobayashi-hakase, I'm willing to approve this plan, but not until you can at least tell me what the time drift is there. There is simply too much risk in letting our entire cadre of experienced explorers possibly freeze to death on a single mission. I will not allow that."

"I wish we could, Sakagami-san, but there is no time code source on that world that we can use as a standard." Kobayashi replied.

"Yes there is." Ryou pointed at the screen of the laptop that everyone had been looking at.

"Of course, the sensor ball!" Kobayashi shouted. Turning to Ryota and the techs near him he asked, "How long will the sensor ball's battery last in this cold?"

Ryota turned to the other techs and conferred with them for a minute before they returned to the table. The techs were busy entering commands into their laptops while Ryota replied, "We're pretty sure they'll last about three hours if we turn everything on to full power."

"Shouldn't you turn things off… to conserve power?" Ryou asked.

"Not in these conditions." Ryota explained, "It is more important to keep the battery warm. That kind of cold will kill the battery if we don't. But, between the drain we will be putting on the battery and the cold, I wouldn't count on it lasting much longer than two-and-a-half to three hours."

"Good enough. I only need two hours for this." Turning back to Tomoyo, Kobayashi explained his plan, "We'll shut down the accelerators and fire them up again in two hours. The before and after readings should give us a very good idea of the time drift."

" _Should_ and _very_ are a bit vague, hakase." Tomoyo said darkly.

"Our time drift estimate should… _will_ be accurate to within an hour. Will that be satisfactory?" Kobayashi asked.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied thoughtfully. Her mind was racing to think of contingencies and options. "I want to keep Isamu, Ryota, and Takeo back as reserves. Mikio, take the rest of the guys and Tohaku. Pick out two more of the girls you guys have been training – choose ones that _aren't_ afraid of the cold."

Isamu was about to remind his wife that, even if she kept some people back in reserve, they didn't have any more arctic gear. But it seemed that she was ahead of her on that.

"Ryota, start looking on-line now, but more importantly, hit all the local sporting goods stores as soon as they open, and see if we can scrape up four… no, _eight_ more arctic suits. If anyone can think of anything that might help us, talk to Ryota." Tomoyo finished giving her orders.

"Yes Boss!" Mikio and Ryota hollered before they hurried off to their assigned duties.

Kobayashi Jun had an idea for something that might help the exploration team as well, but he would have to call in a favor from a certain Diet Secretary if there was any chance of getting it to the park in time.

.

 ** **Tuesday just after**** **midnight, July** ** **20**** **– The Kobayashi villa on Tanegashima Island**

* * *

Kyou awoke on the big soft bed and realized she was alone. The villa had air conditioning even though it was designed to utilize the gentle Pacific winds for cooling, when the weather was right. The weather was perfect on this night, so the windows and even the door to the veranda that overlooked the cliff down to the beach was open.

Through the netting that surrounded the bed, Kyou could see Tomoya sitting in one of the deck chairs and staring out at the dark ocean and starry sky. Quietly, she got out of bed and put on her yukata style nightdress. It was adorned with a tie-dye pattern of light pastel colors, but in the darkness of the night it looked a mottled white. She was almost to the door when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey there." Kyou called out to her distracted husband.

"Hey… wow!" Tomoya turned to see Kyou handing him a drink. He took the cold beverage from her hands but his eyes studied how good Kyou looked in her yukata. He noticed that she had a drink too. "Want to join me?"

"Absolutely." Kyou used her free hand to uncross Tomoya's legs, then sat down in his lap.

"Um…" Tomoya was about to mention that there was another chair next to his, but having her soft body in his lap wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No… well, sort of. I woke up when you weren't there." Kyou pouted.

"Sorry, I…" Tomoya started.

"You were thinking about Kotomi, right?" Kyou asked. It wasn't so much of a pout this time since she often thought of Kotomi too.

"Indirectly." Tomoya sighed, "Back home, they are going to another world again."

"It's tonight?" Kyou sounded alarmed.

"Yes." Tomoya brought the drink up to his lips. He was expecting sake until he noticed the tinkle of ice. He could smell it even before his lips touched the rim of the glass – the tartness of cranberry and the crispness of vodka. He welcomed the delicious cold liquid.

"I'm glad you like this. I think it's a new favorite of mine." Kyou smiled. She had never had it before finding the refrigerator in the villa stocked with cranberry juice, orange juice, and vodka. She liked a screwdriver too, but once she had orange juice she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a while.

"Yeah, I do." Tomoya pulled Kyou a little closer and kissed her on her neck with his cold wet lips.

"Hey!" Kyou giggled. The sudden attack on her neck had surprised her and she almost spilled her drink.

"Oh? I thought you liked that?" Tomoya asked.

"I do, but your mouth was still cold from the drink so it was a little… shocking." Kyou squirmed.

"Hmmm?" Tomoya took a big swig from his drink, then put the glass down on the table so he could use both hands. Swishing the icy beverage around in his mouth for a moment, he then attacked the other side of Kyou's neck.

"EEEEEK!" Kyou cried out and desperately tried not to spill her drink while Tomoya continued the kiss on her neck. Ah, Tomoyaaaaaa! Stop. Stop! That's too much!"

"I'm not done yet." Tomoya whispered before going right back to the kiss on the same spot on her neck.

"Hey!" Kyou was able to put her drink down so she could struggle to get away from Tomoya now, "That's not a kiss! You're sucking on my neck… stop that!"

"No." Tomoya said petulantly. Still not letting her go, he gently kissed and licked the spot while he told her, "I'm not done yet. I'm gonna give you a kiss-mark."

"No Tomoya, you can't!" Kyou knew she should fight this, but the sensations that his lips, teeth, and tongue were giving her neck – were setting up a cascade of reactions all throughout her body.

"Why not?" He asked but didn't stop.

"It's so… I'll look like a marked woman! It will be so embarrassing." Kyou whimpered.

"It's my mark isn't it? Tell me, is it so embarrassing for you to be my woman?" Tomoya teased Kyou while continuing his kisses and letting his hands roam over the soft fabric of Kyou's yukata.

"Unnnn." Kyou groaned. It wasn't just the kissing, licking, and nibbling on her neck. Tomoya's comment had shaken her to her core. "I… I really am, aren't I?"

"You're what?" Tomoya knew what she was thinking but wanted to bully her just a little and make her say it.

"I'm… your woman." Kyou said what she knew Tomoya wanted to hear her say. But it was something she wanted to say from the very depths of her soul.

"Say it again." Tomoya whispered to Kyou while taking the kissing up to her earlobe.

"I'm your woman. Ohhhh." Kyou felt a wave of heat wash through her body in the cool night air. She could feel Tomoya's hands on her breasts now and the heat of his body behind her, but it was her own admission that was igniting the passionate flames inside her… and she wanted more. "I am your woman!"

"Yes, Kyou." Tomoya wanted to pick her up and turn her around but his arm wasn't ready for that yet. As it happened, he wouldn't need to risk injuring his arm after all.

"I am Your Woman!" Kyou said with passionate heat as she turned over and faced Tomoya. In the darkness she couldn't make out every detail of his face, but she could see him well enough to know that he was feeling the same yearning passion that she was.

"Forever and always." Tomoya said as he pulled her head down to kiss her on the lips this time.

 _Forever and always? Even after Kotomi comes back? Does he really mean that?_ The demon of doubt whispered to try and rebuild Kyou's crumbling fears, but he had been weakened over the last few months. It had been a long time since that demon had stood unassailable, at the commanding hilltop of Kyou's subconsciousness.

 _Forever and always!_ The angel of confidence pronounced the statement as a verdict. Then, striding up the hill to the now defenseless demon, he pulled out his mace of passion to let the demon know that, one way or the other, his petty doubts and fears would no longer be in a position to command Kyou. _So he has said it, so let it be done._ The angel's voice thundered as he raised the mace high into the air and did mightily smite the sniveling demon with extreme prejudice.

Kyou wrapped her arms around Tomoya's shoulders and kissed him back with a level of passion that she never allowed herself to feel before. She had been too worried before. Too frightened that it might feel too good and she wouldn't be able to handle it. But none of those concerns came to her now. She was able to accept the blazes of her own love and passions without limit. And it felt wonderful.

"I want you to give me a son." Tomoya whispered to her between kisses.

"Heh… let me guess. You want to name him Saburo?" Kyou teased.

"No," Tomoya pushed Kyou up so that he could look into her eyes, "I want you to name him after one of the most incredible people I know."

"Huh?" Kyou knew that Kotomi was a feminine name. _Does he want to name our son after Kobayashi Jun?"_

"I want you to name him Kyou." Tomoya told her. Despite the darkness making her brilliant purple eyes look black, he could see the immediate confusion, followed by the disbelief from the understanding of what he had just asked.

"You want me to what?" Kyou asked incredulously.

.

 ** **Tuesday early morning**** **, July** ** **20**** **–** ** **The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery****

* * *

"You want me to what?" Takeshi asked incredulously. He was staring at his girlfriend who had just made the most bizarre request.

"Please Takeshi," Kohaku implored. She was surrounded by four of the other girls that had been training to start going on missions with _The Boys_. None of us have ever put this kind of gear on, so… we need to know how to get dressed up in it."

"Yeah," Takeshi scratched his head as he considered her reasoning, "I guess that kinda makes sense." He considered his options as he looked around at the other girls. Takeshi didn't mind taking off his clothes and putting them back on in front of Kohaku, but he didn't know any of these other girls. Despite his tough-guy image, that kind of thing bothered him.

"Um… if you'd rather," Kohaku offered, "you could dress me." Kohaku could tell that he was very uncomfortable with what he was being asked to do. At first, she thought of teasing him a little – but it occurred to her that she didn't really want other girls to see him stripped down either.

"Yeah, that would work!" Takeshi beamed at the save he had been handed. He wanted to kiss his girlfriend so badly…

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Akuma, one of Kohaku's fellow biker's, groaned. "I can't handle this much sugar."

Kohaku was about to snap at her old friend, but there was an interruption. The flap to the pergola they were in opened as Ryou, Yukine, and the rest of The Boys entered with their winter gear. Takeshi noticed that the only ones missing were Isamu and Takeo.

"All right, I want everyone to pair up with someone that will be on their team." Ryou ordered.

"You need to make boy-girl pairs." Yukine added when she saw Mikio high five Iwao, and the girls picking other girls.

"Why?" Akuma asked suspiciously.

"Well, it just happens to be that way." Ryou explained, "What I really need is for the ones that have had all the training and experience with this gear to be paired with the novices. The point of all this is so that you will not only be more familiar with what you have to wear, but you will also be familiar with what your partner is wearing."

"Partner?" Akuma and Kishiyami both asked at the same time.

"You've heard of the 'buddy-system' for safety, right?" Yukine faced the girls with a persuasive smile, "This is the same thing. With temperatures as cold as they are on that world, if there is an emergency of any kind, you will need to be able help your partner as quickly as possible. That makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… I guess." Akuma said as she looked around at the guys in the room and wondered which one she should pair up with.

"Please pair up with a person who will be on your team." Ryou told them. "Of course, since we don't have enough suits for everyone yet, the two of you on the reserve team will only be able to observe for now."

"Akuma-chan, you will be on the Reserve team with Ryota-kun." Yukine's happiness at getting to match up the boys and girls was leaking out like a flashlight through a tissue.

"Kimera-chan, you will be on the second team with Kenta-kun." Yukine knew that Takeshi would also be on that team, but the bonds she had helped build between him and Kohaku were strong and there was no way either of them would be happy if they had someone else as a partner.

"Mikio-kun, you will be with Mayonaka-chan, and Iwao-kun will be with Kishiyami-chan." There was no relationships between anyone in the first team, but Yukine knew something about their tastes. Mikio liked taller girls and Iwao liked them… bouncy.

"Any questions?" Ryou asked after everyone gathered their things and moved to face off with their assigned partner.

Eight people stood in two rows amid piles of thermal underwear, jumpsuits, heavy boots, fleece, gloves, sweaters, balaclavas, trapper hats, and finally the heavy and brightly colored parkas.

"Yeah… why are the guys wearing the yellow jackets and the girls are wearing the red jackets?" Kishiyami asked. She noticed that the adjustable parkas were all roughly the same size, so it just seemed odd to her.

"When you are completely dressed up in this gear, it will be almost impossible to tell who you are." Ryou explained, "So, if you need help, you should look for a team member in a yellow jacket. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei." several voices replied.

"So… we're the red-shirts." Kishiyami half chuckled.

"Do you not like red, Kishiyami-chan?" Yukine asked the busty girl.

"I'm okay with it. There's just this joke..." Kishiyami was willing to let it drop but the others were looking at her expectantly. It seemed that none of the others got the reference. "A bunch of people beam down to the planet. Most of them are regulars in gold or blue. A few are newbies wearing red. Guess who's not coming back?"

"That's a terrible joke!" Mayonaka sounded appalled.

"It's from an old TV show." Kishiyami said apologetically, "It's supposed to be funny. Sorry."

"I know that show." Yukine said with a smile, "So lets all practice hard to make sure you all come back safe."

"Take a few minutes to look at all the gear around you, then we will begin." Ryou announced.

There was an awkward silence as each person finished examining all the gear around them and looked up at their designated partner. Takeshi and Kohaku smiled at each other, but their friends weren't as confident as they were.

"What do we do now?" Akuma asked while trying to keep the blush off her cheeks as she faced the tall and intellectual Ryota.

"The easiest part of this lesson… strip down to your underwear." Ryou said with her best medical indifference.

"WHAT!" loud voices chorused together.

There were objections, to be sure. But Ryou was relentless. _The Boys_ followed her instructions first, since they were used to doing whatever Ryou asked of them. Yukine cajoled the girls into action and soon they were learning about the powered thermal underwear, the necessity of staying dry, and the importance of layering.

They also learned a few things that were not so helpful. Getting dressed in this stuff was not easy by yourself and also wasn't something that could be done quickly… without help. Additionally, they discovered that wearing arctic survival gear in August, even in the middle of the night, was terribly uncomfortable.

Ryou watched their struggles and came up with a plan. She knew some of them might not like it, but it was better than getting heat stroke right before being dropped into a blast freezer.

.

Three hours later, the first group stood at the familiar place in the middle of center field. Kobayashi's test had shown that the time drift was insignificant, even if they didn't know when the current time or date on the other side might be. Regardless, the exploration teams would need to gather certain information to properly advance their search for Kotomi.

Mikio and Iwao waited for the countdown with two of the former gangster girls, as well as Ryou and seven of her recovery team people. Ryou wasn't going along on the trip, but that wasn't why she and her team were there. The problem she was there to address was environmental. They had been practicing their moves for the last several hours, and now it was time to perform the dance they had been rehearsing.

"I can't believe I'm standing in the middle of a baseball field in nothing but underwear." Mayonaka complained. The complaint was a bit of an exaggeration. They were dressed in the long thermal underwear and socks that left only their hands and heads exposed.

Mikio was tired of her gritching and about to tell her that she was off the team when the other gangster girl addressed the issue.

"Shut it Flat-onaka." the much more endowed Kishiyami said to the taller, but nearly flat-chested girl, "This thermal underwear covers more of your skin than the clothes you normally wear. Besides, nobody is looking at you and thinking lewd thoughts. All of the leering is coming my way."

"I'm not flat!" Mayonaka fumed, "I've got a little..." Mayonaka's hands reflexively moved towards her petite chest.

"Keep your arms out." Ryou reminded the former gangster with a no-nonsense warning. Fans had been set up to keep them as cool as possible while they waited, but they worked best when the arms were spread wide.

Mayonaka wanted to tell the lavender haired girl to stuff it, but she remembered the warning that had been given to all the girls that wanted to become members of the exploration team. She knew that Ryou was instrumental in keeping the explorers alive, but more importantly than that, she vividly remembered the video showing the rest of the team killing people that were trying to do their medic harm. Instead of a curt comeback, she replied, "Yes sensei."

"Sixty seconds." the voice intoned in all their earpieces.

"All right team," Ryou hollered out to her people, "At forty seconds we zip them up. At fifteen seconds we run!"

"Yes sensei!" all of the recovery team members yelled back.

Everyone was a little nervous, but they all swore to do their best. It had been a pain, but they were all glad that Ryou had used the few hours they had, to practice this procedure and get the exploration teams some last minute training on extreme cold weather survival. So, with Ryou's training still fresh on their minds, they all felt they were as ready as they could be… under the circumstances.

"Forty seconds." the voice called into their ears and they became a blur of motion. The winter weight jumpsuits were pulled up and zipped closed. Then the thick arctic tops were being pulled down over outstretched arms and heads while the over-trousers were pulled up.

"Thirty seconds." An additional layer of fleece and then the big parkas went on. Finally, gloves, neck fleece, and balaclava.

"Fifteen seconds." the voice announced just as the last boot straps were cinched.

"Time's up! Run, run, run!" Ryou yelled out while she ran out of the particle accelerator's targeting area. She wasn't running as fast as she could since she was also looking over her shoulder to make sure none of her people lagged behind. Fortunately, no mistakes were made and all of her team were at the safety perimeter before the first light baubles appeared.

While the support team was running away, the four explorer team members backed carefully toward the pile of gear that marked the center of the target area. There wouldn't be enough time to put on the backpacks and trapper hats before the transit, but soon after…

.

 ** **U**** ** **nknown date and time in the darkness**** ** **–**** ** **The Frozen Hell Universe****

* * *

"Zero." the voice called out even as all four team members felt a blast of icy cold air to their heads. As thick as the balaclava's were, the hellishly cold air felt like it blew right through the fabric.

"Get the hats on first! Get the hats on first!" Mikio yelled against the howling wind. He remembered Ryou's warning that the heating elements in the thermal underwear would automatically start up when the cold was detected, but the balaclava's had no heat source – so the heavily insulated trapper hats and balaclava's were the only protection for their heads.

He watched the others and chuckled to himself at how clumsy the girls were. Of course, they had received far less training with the arctic gear than Iwao or himself, so some awkwardness was to be expected.

A few minutes later, his group had their packs on and started off for the Ichinose house. Originally, the plan was for all of them to meet and make sure that everyone was okay, but the issue of the heater battery life took precedence.

"I'm… ah… starting to get used to this." Mayonaka panted to herself. Forgetting that their balaclava's were wired for sound, she was startled when she heard a reply.

"Glad to… hear you… say that." Kishiyami replied. "I'm actually a little warm now. Not my legs, but my torso is starting to cook. Is there a way to turn this thing down?"

"Ah can takes a look at it when we get to a safe place. Can ya makes it to da Ichinose house?" Iwao offered.

"Yeah… I can do that." Kishiyami replied.

"My suit is okay." Mayonaka smirked.

"Of course it is." Kishiyami returned the barb, "You don't come equipped with built-in insulation like I do."

"I am not flat-chested!" Mayonaka yelled.

"Mayonaka!" her team members growled back at her while trying to ignore the pain she had just caused their ears.

.

The second group appeared in the park not long after the first group was just out of sight. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenta saw a heavy trapper hat blow out of Kohaku's hand, but Takeshi caught it before it was lost to the gusting winds. _Damn, they really do look like a couple. Even when they're not tryin._ "All right, everyone got their hats on? Give me a thumbs-up if you can hear me."

Takeshi and Kohaku immediately gave a thumbs-up, but the new girl on their team just looked confused.

"Kimera, can you hear me?" Kenta said into the embedded microphone, but there was no response from the girl. "You guys can hear me, right?"

"Yup." Takeshi replied.

"Just fine." Kohaku reported. Then she turned to the other girl and pointed at her ears while asking, "Can you hear me?"

Kimera just shook her head and looked back at the other three. Despite her body being obscured by several layers of thick clothes and her face blocked from view by the trapper hat, a balaclava, and the goggles, the others could tell that she was getting scared.

Kenta, being Kimera's partner, took a few steps until he was right in front of the frightened girl. He grabbed the furry edges of her trapper hat and got so close it looked like he was kissing her cheek. Then he yelled so that she could hear him over the wind and through the thick clothing, "You hang onto my parka! Do not let go! We fix radio later! Got that?"

Kimera's face was underneath a mask and goggles, but she vigorously nodded her head to let him know that she understood. She was holding onto the back of his parka before she realized she had even reached for it. The reaction had shocked her. Since her childhood, every boy she had ever known had been abusive, mean, a jerk, or at the very most – apathetic. She had never liked boys and had no use for them whatsoever. And, until now, she never thought she would trust one. But, overwhelming fear can cause interesting reactions. There was no disdain, distaste, or distrust for the man she was holding onto now. Indeed, her only thought as she followed wherever he went was pure survival instinct annealed with Kishiyami's joke.

 _Please save me, Kenta-kun! I don't want to be the red shirt that doesn't come back!_

.

* * *

 ** **Glossary****

 ** **Red Shirt**** **: a reference from a scifi TV show from the 1960s. Google it.**

 ** **Saburo**** **: a Japanese name meaning** _ **third son**_ **. Kyou's comment is based on Kotomi's sons whose names mean** _ **studious first son**_ **and** _ **studious second son**_ **respectively** **. There is no name that means** _ **studious third son**_ **.**

 ** **Tanegashima**** : a smaller island about 34km (21 miles) to the south of the main island of Kyushu. It is notable as the site of the Japanese space program. When Kotomi visited the island, the last leg of the journey was a 115km (72 mile) ride on a fast ferry from Kagoshima. The trip with Kyou was a 1000km (650 mile) flight from Tokyo.

 **Y** **ukata** : think of it as a very light weight kimono. Traditional wear at summer festivals in Japan. The Yukata in this scene is designed to be night-wear. These usually have a higher hem than those worn to festivals or at onsens.


	25. Chapter 25 - A Frozen Nightmare

**Unknown date and time in the darkness – Team 1 in the Frozen Hell Universe**

* * *

Mikio, Iwao, Mayonaka, and Kishiyami were making good headway through the snow, but not fast enough for one of the members.

"I… I'm sorry guys, but… I'm really burning up." Kishiyami panted.

"All right. Everyone hold up for a second." Mikio stopped and looked around. There was no rule that one world had to be like the others, the weather here certainly proved that, but most of the worlds had a sporting goods store near where they were. "This way. There should be a store there where we can get out of the weather."

"Let me take dat." Iwao said as he pulled the backpack from Kishiyami's shoulders.

Mayonaka pouted that her partner was carrying someone else's backpack, but no-one noticed.

After a few hundred meters down the street, they came to the store, At first they thought it was closed since it was all boarded up, but the door opened when Mikio pulled on it. He started to walk in but came to an abrupt stop. The entrance had been converted to a mantrap with only enough room for two people… or one carrying packages. Mikio guessed it was for keeping the intense cold out. Turning around, he pulled Kishiyami into the room with him and closed the outside door. Then he was able to open the inside door.

"What the hell?" Kishiyami asked.

"They are using a mantrap to keep the cold air out." Mikio replied over the radio so that Iwao and Mayonaka would know. As soon as they were in the shop, Mikio closed the inside door so that the other two could enter.

Both of them started taking off their heavier outer layers. The heavy mittens, hats, and parka's came off first. The inside door opened to admit Iwao and Mayonaka about the time Mikio was taking off his balaclava and goggles. That was when he noticed something odd. It was dark inside the store.

"Iwao, Mayonaka… you two stay alert. It's dark in the store." Mikio told the other two so he could concentrate on helping Kishiyami with her overheating issue.

"It doesn't look dark." Mayonaka disagreed.

"You're wearing the goggles." Kishiyami reminded her friend while working with Mikio to strip her torso out of her layered clothing, "They have infrared, light intensification, and image enhancement features built into them."

"Whoa, no shit?" Mayonaka sounded impressed. Through her goggles she could clearly see Kishiyami's frosty breath when she was talking. "Huh? Why is there frost on your breath inside the store?"

"It's cold in here." Mikio answered as he finally got down to the thermal underwear layer of Kishiyami's clothing. The next step would be to remove Kishiyami's torso piece. Beneath that, there would be nothing left but her bra… "Kishiyami-chan..."

"Just do it. I feel like… I'm melting." Kishiyami panted.

Deciding to take Kishiyami at her word, Mikio pulled the garment over her head and removed it as quickly as he could. Mikio knew something was wrong as soon as the thick fabric was puddled around his hands. He could feel the heat radiating off the thing, even through his gloves. Just then, the lights in the store came on. He was only aware of it when his goggles flickered to adjust for the increased ambient light.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from the back of the store.

"Four customers in the front." Mayonaka replied with a complaining tone, "Why were your lights off? I coulda got hurt in here!"

"Oh… uh… sorry about that but no-one called to say they were coming over. I wasn't expecting anyone." the old man said as he rounded the aisle of merchandise and stopped in his tracks. He was carrying a field hockey stick in one hand but didn't notice when Iwao took it away from him. He was much too focused on the young woman, standing in the front of his store, wearing nothing on her top half but a bra.

Kishiyami was a bit upset at first, but then thought it was hilarious how they had just used her boobs to disarm the man. Instead of complaining about the old man staring at her too much, she hefted her large breasts in her small hands and asked, "Hey old man, why isn't it warm in here? Looky, it's so cold I've got goose-bumps!"

"Yeah… s… sorry about that." the man finally snapped out of his fascination and only then noticed that Iwao had his impromptu weapon. He didn't seem too upset about it though. Apologizing, he explained, "I can't afford to run the heater and I used up my ration of kerosene already."

"Zat so?" Iwao asked as he handed the hockey stick back to the old man.

"What do you youngsters need from me?" the old man was now eyeing their gear and could tell that the quality of what they already had was beyond anything he carried. In fact, it was beyond anything he could special order. And that made him worried. It would be strange, but not impossible if they were there to rob him.

"Take it easy pops. The only reason we came in here was to fix Kishiyami-chan's thermals. It looks like the thermostat might be defective. Can you look at it?" Mikio said calmly.

"I could look at it, but I dunno if I can help. We don't carry any high-tech stuff like that around here. You kids must be up from Tokyo?" the old man asked as he took the garment that was handed to him. He was immediately surprised by the level of heat that it was putting out.

"Um, something like that." Mikio pretended to be attentive to what the old man was doing with the garment, but he caught a glimpse of Iwao looking at a newspaper on the counter by the register. _Good job Iwao!_ "Um, I know this is going to sound like an odd question… but is that today's newspaper?"

"Huh?" the old man glanced around and saw what Iwao was holding up, "Oh no. That rag is at least a month old. I haven't seen a newer one since Kyou worked here."

"Kyou… Fujibayashi Kyou?" Mikio asked.

"Yeah, you a friend?" the old man seemed hopeful the way he asked.

"You could say that Kyou is someone we're trying to connect with." Mikio decided to try his luck for their main objective as well, "We're also looking for Ichinose Kotomi. You wouldn't happen to know anything about her, would you?"

"Ichinose… Ichinose…" the old man tapped his head, "She wouldn't happen to be related to those scientists that lived up the hill?"

"Yeah, she's their daughter." Mikio answered.

"Then she's probably moved to Okinawa with her parents. They left just after the ice age announcement… about five years ago. We used to think they were some of the lucky ones, but even Okinawa ain't no better than this now."

"The snow is even down to Okinawa?" Kishiyami asked in shock. She had never been there herself, but she always fantasized about going there some day. And in her fantasies it was always a sunny tropical island paradise.

"Well, yeah… most of the year now." the old man answered with growing concern and suspicion. These four people were acting surprised at things that should be common knowledge to anyone in Japan.

"Old man," Mikio asked, "What is your ration of kerosene?"

"I get ten liters since I'm takin care of my sick wife." the man answered defensively. Then, remembering his suspicion about these people he quickly added, "But I ain't got any right now."

"What is your wife sick with?" Mayonaka asked. She could tell that he was starting to act panicky too and wanted to try and calm him down.

"The usual… pneumonia." the man said coarsely.

"Bacterial or viral?" Mayonaka asked.

"Dunno." the man sounded angry as he answered, but the anger didn't seem to be directed to them, "The doctor didn't come to town last month… and it looks like one ain't comin this month either."

"Old man," Mikio could see the white knuckled fists and anger at the helplessness of the old man's situation. He decided to take a chance on that as a bargaining point, "I know we've been nothing but trouble since we got here, but… if you are willing to take a chance on us, I think we can help you."

"Oh? Are one of you a doctor?" the man huffed.

"No. But we can get one here within six hours." Mikio saw the man's doubt, but also his hope. Before he had a chance to vent those doubts, Mikio doubled down on the lure, "If she needs antibiotics, we can get her those. And, if you can arrange transportation, we can get you ten… no, twenty liters of kerosene."

The man's eyes were opened wide. Sure there was disbelief, but there was also hope. A feeling he had not had for some time was bursting from his disillusioned heart. "You kids… you can really do that? What… what do you want for it?"

"Just information." Mikio replied.

"An a little money." Iwao added, "Not much. Jus enough ta buy a current newspaper an mebbe a book."

"Sure… sure, that won't be a problem!" the old man immediately ran over to the cash register to open it.

While Mayonaka thanked the man for helping them, Iwao brought the newspaper over to show Mikio.

Mikio noticed the date first. September 23, 2003 was the date on the front page. The old man said that issue was at least a month old, so that puts us in October or early November of 2003. That would mean… Mikio's musings screeched to a stop when he read the headline of the front page.

 _Bodies of the Hikarizaka Students Killed in Last Spring's Avalanche Recovered._

.

 **Team 2 in the Frozen Hell Universe**

* * *

Kenta and Kimera got to the Furukawa bakery first. Of course, with Kimera clinging desperately to the back of Kenta's parka, she was bound to arrive at the same time as him – wherever they were going.

"It doesn't look good." Kenta called out to the two that were bringing up the rear. "The bakery sign isn't here and it looks like the place is boarded up."

"That don soun right." Takeshi replied. He was about to say more, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Language!" Kohaku growled.

"Ah dint say nothin bad?" Takeshi balked.

"Grammar then. It's not what you said but how you said it." Kohaku pointed out.

"Ah don think ah said nuthin wrong." Takeshi grumped.

"We could always bring it up with Kyou-sama, Yukine-sama, The Boss..." Kohaku started rattling off the names of the people who had been urging all of them to have better manners.

"Okay, okay!" Takeshi sighed but did say it better for his annoying girlfriend, "That doesn't sound right. Isn't the Furukawa Bakery one of the places that should always be in a world that is touched by an Ushio?"

"Yeah…" Kenta wasn't familiar enough with all of Kotomi's complex theories to be able to debate Takeshi's question. He only knew what it looked like. However, the boarded up door moved when he pushed on it. "Huh? The door moved… maybe they're open after all."

The boarded-up door did open up, but he found the same thing that Mikio was discovering at the sporting-goods store – there was only a short distance before there was another door that didn't open.

"Huh?" Kenta thought he could see light from around the edges of the door, so he knocked to see if anyone would let them in.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked from outside the building.

"There's another door and it's stuck or something." Kenta told him.

"Maybe it's like those doors in the jails. You know… where you have to close the one behind you before the one in front will open." Takeshi suggested.

"Baka, why would a bakery need…" but Kenta stopped in mid derision. "Huh… you could be right. Maybe they do this to keep the cold air outside, ya think?"

"Could be. I'll close the door out here." Takeshi closed the door that was behind Kimera, forcing the two of them to be packed into the small space pretty tightly before the inside door finally opened.

"Looks like you're right." Kenta said as he and Kimera entered the storefront part of the house and closed the door behind them. He could hear the others saying they would cycle through the doors next, but he was taking in the difference between the bakery he was familiar with and what he was seeing now. The cash register and counter were in the same place, but the few shelves and display cases in the store were completely bare. Instead, there were signs along the walls explaining the legal repercussions against violating the 'ration program' and ugly locked cabinets along the walls and in front of the windows.

"What do you people want? The new ration supplies aren't available until the end of the week." Akio's bitter voice called out from the doorway that went up into the residential part of the house.

"Akio-san… are you okay?" Kenta had been about to try one of his gambits but was taken aback by the old man's appearance. He looked haggard and worn. His face was too pale and gaunt. He had his trusty baseball bat in his hands but held it like it might fall out of his fingers at any moment.

"Huh, do I know you?" Akio gazed at Kenta and looked like he was trying desperately to remember something.

"Aw come on!" Kenta pulled the balaclava off completely and gave the old man his best _you remember me dontcha_ smile. He was about to launch into some confusing references when the situation suddenly changed.

Akio's eyes rolled up and he collapsed where he stood in the doorway.

"Akio-san!" Kenta ran for the door and checked the old man over. He was still breathing and he didn't appear to have broken any bones, but he didn't look well at all. Turning back to Kimera, he told her to let the others know that he was taking Akio back into the house. Then he picked up the old man and carried him.

The inside of the Furukawa home was messy and cold. Bachelor pad messy. And there was a shrine prominently displaying two pictures… Kenta knew the Furukawa family well enough to guess what had happened here.

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked when he barged into the room. Kohaku and Kimera followed in his wake.

"Akio-san looks sick. There is a shrine over there. I didn't get a good look, but… it might explain why this place is so f… messy." Kenta explained while he opened his pack to pull out the small medical kit.

"Here." Kimera stuffed her balaclava and hat into Kenta's hands while taking the medical kit away from him, "You look at my broken radio. I'll do the first-aid thing with Furukawa-san."

"Ah!" Kohaku gasped from across the room. She and Takeshi were looking at the two pictures on display and easily recognized Nagisa and Sanae. "What… what could have happened?"

"Let's see if we can find some kerosene for these heaters." Takeshi said as he gently pulled Kohaku away from the shrine. The inside of the house was bitterly cold, but not nearly as bad as it had been outside. Neither of them could imagine poor Akio living in such cold and squalor.

"Wait," Kohaku now looked around the room more carefully, "I'm going to start cleaning up. You can look for the fuel, but don't light up any of the heaters until I tell you."

Takeshi was about to ask why when he noticed what it was she was looking at. The mess wasn't just a disarray. Spoiled food was out on tables and counters. The only thing keeping the rotten smell from filling the room was the intense cold. "Yeah… you got it."

An hour later, and the room looked much better. Takeshi never found a store of fuel for the heaters, so he had helped Kohaku with the cleaning. Kenta hadn't been able to fix Kimera-chan's radio, but that wasn't really his forte anyway. Giving up on repairing it himself, he pulled out the communicator device and was setting it up to make a transmission. Kimera joined him at the table and her news wasn't happy either. She suspected Akio's problems were from malnutrition and dehydration… but she lacked the medical skill to know more than that.

In terms of the mission goals, they could have simply packed up and left to find a convenience store or some other place that would give them the current date, and the precise time. But this was Akio… _The Boys_ had known him for quite a while. But even the girls had come to know him during their training. Since the bakery was often a first stop after arriving in the park on a new world, Tomoyo had asked Akio to train her new recruits on the different jobs that they might have in a bakery.

So now, a few meters away from where Akio rested on a couch, the four of them were deciding his fate. They were gathered around the small table and the communication device was powered on and ready to take their recording.

"I want to call for help." Kohaku said quietly. Her head was bowed. She knew that asking for this, made her look weak to the two experienced guys on the team.

"I don't think we have a choice." Kimera added. She glanced back at the couch and told them, "If we don't do something, he's going to die. I don't think his body has the energy left to fight this cold."

"I hear what're sayin, but… they might say _no_. If it's too hard to help him, they might just tell us to leave." Takeshi told both of the girls.

"Takeshi!" Kohaku shouted at her boyfriend while the other girl glared at him.

"I dint say it was what _I_ wanted!" Takeshi said defensively, "I just wanted ya to know what might happen."

"What do you think, Kenta-kun?" Kimera asked.

"I dunno." Kenta didn't look over at the couch but the others could see his concern. "He's lost so much… and this world is shit. If he had the chance to just drift off now and leave all this pain behind..."

The others felt like they should argue with what Kenta was proposing, but they could see his point too.

"But hey… I ain't playin God today." He reached forward and hit the recording stud on the communicator before the others realized that he had come to a decision, "This is Kenta. We have a situation at the Furukawa Bakery and I am requesting assistance."

.

 **Wednesday morning, July 20 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Tomoyo, Isamu, Ryou, Takeo, Melissa, and Kobayashi Jun sat at the table where they had just listened to two messages. Others, that had listened to the recordings, stood behind those six. Both of the teams had made assistance requests. No-one was surprised at how dire the situation was on that frozen world, but hearing about the other world's Akio made it a lot more personal for some of them.

"I wonder how many people were killed in that avalanche." Melissa's voice was barely above a whisper.

"We won't know how many or… who, until we get more information." Kobayashi cleared his throat and continued, "I guess the question now is… do we send help to Mikio's team, which is poised to give us more information, or do we send help to Kenta's team?"

"And save Akio's life." Ryou said while a chill passed through her.

"He's not the Akio you know here." Dr. Sasashi tried to comfort Ryou from where she stood behind the young medical student. But her intended kindness chafed at a few of the others.

"Even if he's not _our_ Akio, he is _an_ Akio. And every Akio we've seen so far has been a kind and good person." Tomoyo rebuked the doctor's sentiment.

"Why can't we help dem both?" Takeo asked. "They'll both havta come back to da park to pick up da stuff they've asked for, right?"

"They've both asked for large quantities of kerosene. Twenty liters of kerosene and the container for it will weigh almost twenty kilograms." Melissa replied, "Unless the gentleman at the sporting-goods store has a vehicle to help haul it, they'll need both teams to move it safely."

"How is Ryota doing with getting more arctic sets?" Kobayashi Jun asked.

"He's had some success. It doesn't look like we'll be able to source the powered thermal underwear locally… so it won't be here in time." Tomoyo answered.

"And in those temperatures… without that stuff, we wouldn't last very long." Isamu said apologetically.

At that moment, one of the recovery team members entered the tent and searched the room as if he were looking for someone. Surprisingly, having found who he was looking for, he made his way over to Kobayashi Jun instead of Ryou.

Jun took a note from him and read it. A smile spread across his face as he read the message from the Secretary New Komeito. Glancing up at the expectant and curious faces, he was happy to tell them, "Let's send help to both teams. We now have the means to do so."

.

 **Wednesday morning, July 20 – The Kobayashi villa on Tanegashima Island**

* * *

Tomoya awoke to see Kyou coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and another around her waist. Watching her sizable breasts wobble and bounce as she walked was fascinating, but he knew they would never make it out of the bedroom if he watched for much longer. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was just after five in the morning. He knew she was the kind of person to wake at a responsible time, but on vacation… "Kyou, you're up early."

"I want to watch the sunrise this morning." Kyou said as she turned to hide her breasts. She had thought he was still asleep or she would have taken the precaution to… _Waitaminit… why do I need to hide from Tomoya? He's my husband now, dammit! Jeez, even when he was Kotomi's husband, he saw me naked lots of times. So… why do I feel embarrassed now?_

Hands reached around her and grasped her breasts. She could feel Tomoya's body behind her and his lips on her neck. All of her embarrassment fell away when she felt his touch and the heat of his body on her skin. She moaned and put her hands on his.

"Mmmm, I'd like to keep going but we'll miss the sunrise if I do." Tomoya whispered into her ear.

"Ohhh," Kyou whimpered. She wanted more, but he was right. Pulling away from him, she pouted, "Why do you get me all fired up if you're not going to follow up?"

"It's your fault." Tomoya replied while pulling on some shorts.

"My fault!" Kyou rounded on him.

"Yeah, for being so beautiful and amazing… how am I supposed to defend against that?" Tomoya said matter-of-factly.

"I… oh." Kyou blushed. Turning away from Tomoya so he couldn't see the smile he had given her, she grabbed a light sundress. Deciding not to wear a bra just yet, she pulled the sundress on over her head and headed for her sandals.

"Hey, after the sunrise, you wanna go for a ride across the island? Tomoya suggested.

"Yes!" Kyou's eyes lit up with joy at the idea of riding the big Kawasaki cruisers in the morning air before the heat of the summer made it too hot. She wondered how long they might ride today. She didn't really have anything particular she wanted to do, but it seemed that Tomoya had already made plans.

"Pack for an overnight. There is a place I want to check out with you." Tomoya told her while he opened the door to the veranda.

"Oh? Is it someplace that you and Kotomi went?" Kyou wondered. As soon as she asked the question, she realized that it could be seen as petty jealousy, but she hadn't intended it that way.

"No. I wanted to, but Kotomi was afraid of riding the motorcycles and got sick on the ferries." Tomoya replied.

"Ferries? Are we leaving the island?" Kyou was interested.

"Yeah. It's not far, but there is another island just west of here that Kobayashi told me about. The middle is a national park with mountains and forests, and there is a highway that runs along the coast all the way around the island." Tomoya told her.

"Mountains?" Kyou sounded skeptical.

"That's what he said." Tomoya shrugged his shoulders then added, "On the coast, they have a couple of onsen hotels, but if you're not interested..."

"I never said I wasn't interested!" Kyou wanted to throw something at him for teasing her like that. He knew that she liked riding the motorcycles through winding roads about as much as she liked onsens. To wrap both of those into a one or two day trip was a gift that she would treasure.

"All right then, let's go watch that sunrise." Tomoya beckoned for her to join him on the veranda. The sky was starting to get pretty bright and he didn't want her to miss what she had taken the trouble to wake up early for.

They wouldn't have to go any farther than the railing on the veranda. The Kobayashi villa was at the top of a cliff on the east coast of the island. It was blessed with an amazing view of a private beach down below, and the soothing blue of the pacific ocean in the distance.

Kyou leaned against the railing next to Tomoya and watched the place on the horizon where the sky was the brightest. A light breeze blew in from the ocean and wafted her gauzy sundress and her long lavender hair. She felt Tomoya's arm on hers and looked down to see him offering her a pair of sunglasses. "Thanks."

"Gotta protect those eyes." Tomoya said with a smile, "they're your fifth best feature."

"Fifth?" Kyou took the bait. She could see why he might say _second_ since a lot of people were fascinated with her hair, but _fifth_ … "What are ahead of my eyes?"

"In order?" Tomoya seemed to be judging something in his mind, then held up a finger and said, "First would be your ass. I really love the way I can…"

"Stop!" Kyou's face was red from both embarrassment and anger. Some of the anger was toward herself though. She realized that she should have guessed he would go… there? "My ass?"

"Yeah… why?" Tomoya asked. He hadn't expected that question from her.

"Not my tits?" Kyou hefted them up to remind him that they were there, but there was no need.

"Well, your tits are great, but..." Tomoya stopped when he noticed the surprise in Kyou's expression. "What?"

"All this time and I never knew… that you're an ass man." Kyou looked at her husband as if he might not be the real Tomoya.

"I wouldn't go that far." Tomoya countered, but her statement made him think. After consideration he told her, "With Kotomi, I would have to put her tits ahead of her ass… so I guess I couldn't really be called an ass man."

"So, you're saying Kotomi's tits are better than mine?" Kyou pouted.

"This is one of those unwinnable arguments, so I'm not going to play." Tomoya said while keeping his eyes focused on the horizon where the sun was now halfway above the darker blue line of the distant ocean. "I will say this though – your reaction was typical female. It was so typical, I would call it a stereotype."

"What do you mean?" Kyou's pout had changed to anger when Tomoya refused to answer her question, and was now blended with strong curiosity – with denial waiting waiting to pounce on whatever he said.

"Why did you have to take what I said as some kind of criticism of your body? Why couldn't it simply have been another reference that stands alone? You are you and Kotomi is Kotomi." Tomoya challenged, "Or, better yet, why didn't you come to the complimentary conclusion that I was saying that you had the better ass?"

"You…" Kyou couldn't think of any way to argue against what he had just said… but she didn't have to like it. And, now that he had pointed it out, a part of her mind was doing a victory dance that she had a better butt than Kotomi. However, she was a competitive person and she knew that the exchange had been an overall loss for her, and a bitter one since he had used her own nature to defeat her. Returning to the pout, she kept her gaze on the horizon while she muttered, "You're a meanie."

"Kotomi sometimes called me a bully, and you're calling me a meanie." Tomoya sighed while running his hands down Kyou's back and firmly grasping the previous point of discussion. "Will I ever find someone that will accept me for who I am?"

"Don't you dare!" Kyou spun around and faced her husband. His arms were around her now, but she was still able to raise a hand and waggle a lecturing finger in his face as she told him firmly, "Just because you're a bully and a meanie doesn't mean that we didn't accept you. So, don't you dare go looking for someone else!"

"Am I really so bad?" Tomoya asked softly as he grasped Kyou's firm butt and pulled her body up against his. He could feel the pressure of her sizable breasts against his chest and the heat of her body. More importantly though, he could feel her arms encircling him as she accepted the hug.

"Yes," Kyou kissed him softly before she finished her answer, "you are completely and totally incorrigible. You are a scoundrel of the worst sort. A bane to all the refined women of the world."

"That bad?" Tomoya kissed her back then asked, "So, do you want me to change?"

"No," Kyou kissed him again, "if you weren't such an impertinent delinquent, someone might try to take you away from me." She kissed him once more, then spun out of his arms and headed back into the villa. "I'm ready to go find that island you were talking about."

A few minutes later, Tomoya was dressed in his riding gear and heading outside to prep the bikes for the ride. He opened the door and came face to face with the girl he had found in the kitchen of this place the year before, "Oh, the spatula girl."

"The gangster!" the short girl retorted. She was still the short, well tanned girl with black hair that she had been the previous year. She anticipated seeing Tomoya and his wife this time since she recognized the big Kawasaki motorcycle parked under the carport. Although there were two this time, they were just like the one she had seen the previous year. Her gaze moved to the other woman and she looked vaguely familiar, but not quite the same as the lady she had seen a year before. "Um, who is that?"

"I'm Okazaki Kyou, Tomoya's wife." Kyou replied to the cute little girl.

"You… look different." the girl sounded doubtful.

"She is different." Tomoya told the girl, "It's part of a new program to encourage families. I get a new wife every year."

"What? That's terrible!" the girl gasped.

"Don't blame me. It's a government program." Tomoya shrugged, "I don't even get to choose who the wife is."

"I didn't get a choice either." Kyou joined in on Tomoya's little game, "One day the phone rings and… just like that."

"No way! I can't believe you. That's an awful idea!" the girl looked back and forth between the two of them but they seemed serious.

"Don't worry, they won't put you on the list until you're eighteen." Tomoya assured her.

"When do you graduate high school?" Kyou asked innocently.

"Ah!" the poor girl looked terrified. Turning, she screamed as she started running back up the street, "Okasaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Hpft!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Kyou started laughing. Between gasps, she told Tomoya, "That was terrible."

"I know… and you played along with it. That surprised me." Tomoya said in a praising way.

"I can be mischievous too, you know." Kyou said defiantly.

"Yes, yes you can." Tomoya laughed. It was a good sign that Kyou was truly relaxing, that she was able to be impish like that.

"Oh, I forgot my overnight bag." Tomoya turned back into the room to collect the bag and make a last sweep to make sure they didn't forget something they would need. While scanning the room, he spotted their cell phones. They were still in the side pocket of one of the travel bags and had probably lost all of their charge.

Kyou noticed where he was looking and asked, "Do you want to call them… just in case?"

"In case of what?" Tomoya asked. He did have an urge to call Kobayashi or Tomoyo to find out how things were going, but that wasn't why he was here.

"In case they need you for something. Or, you know… just to see how things are going." Kyou said while putting on her protective riding vest.

"Nah," Tomoya picked up his overnight bag and headed for the door, "Kobayashi said they were just going to check up on the status of the Ichinose family, get the time and date, then bail out. This should be a quick in and out mission for them."

"Huh. If that's the case, they're probably already done." Kyou said. She wondered if _The Boys_ would be disappointed with a quick and boring mission.

"Right. For something like this, they shouldn't need you or me." Tomoya opened the door and headed out to the bikes with Kyou. He did miss the exhilaration of watching over the missions, but he doubted there would be all that much excitement this time.

.

 **Wednesday morning, July 20 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

At the same time that Tomoya and Kyou were mounting up on their motorcycles, there was something being unloaded from a flatbed truck at the edge of the baseball park. After Kobayashi Jun made his call to the Secretary New Komeito, an entire staff of people were called into action. Phone calls were made to airports, ski resorts, and emergency services across northern Japan. Asking for the use of a snowcat in the off season wasn't all that difficult. Getting it from the Japanese Alps to Hikarizaka City quickly, had been the hard part. But it was here now, and just in time.

Ryota was already in the cab of the sleek red machine with a representative from the ski resort that had loaned them the use of their small, five passenger, tracked vehicle. He was going over the operation of the vehicle even as they unloaded it from the bed of the truck into the outfield. He liked the way the machine looked and the bright red color made it look important and fierce. There were stylized letters on the side of the cab, but his ability to read English wasn't the best. "What does it say?"

"Pisten Bully Scout." the ski resort person told him.

"Let's call it Scout." Ryota smiled, " _Bully_ is not a good word around here.

While the two of them were busy in the cab of the vehicle, the scientists and technicians were taking measurements and entering their calculations into tablets running their simulator program. They looked hopeful, but seemed concerned.

"Will we be able to transport it?" Kobayashi asked the lead engineers as they watched the thing start up and drive into the baseball field.

"It should… we're just concerned about the size of the thing." an engineer replied.

"Size? Not mass?" Kobayashi asked.

"No, not mass. The readings never change based on the mass of what we transfer. Whether it's just the sensor ball or all the guys and their gear, there is no change." the engineer explained, "But we've never pushed the limits on just how far the field could be extended."

"I understand." Kobayashi replied, "Do your best. This is the smallest snowcat that could be found."

"You're not thinking of having your fancy toys doing experiments with my boys, are you hakase?" Tomoyo asked warily. She had overheard the conversation with the engineers and had some concerns of her own.

"Not at all." Kobayashi said as the two of them walked along with the snowcat toward center field. "I want to do this in two moves. First, we'll send the crew across and give them time to get out of the transfer area. Then we'll send the snowcat across without anyone in it."

"...I like it." Tomoyo said after she tried to think of anything that could go wrong. Reaching up to touch the side of the baseball cap she was wearing, she called out, "Ryota, don't take it to center field just yet. We're going to send you across first, then the machine. You got that?"

"Yes boss." Ryota replied.

"What?" the snowcat operator said from the seat next to Ryota. He hadn't noticed the communications suite that was built into the cap that Ryota was wearing.

"Nothing." Ryota changed the subject, "I need to park the Scout in a safe place, then they are going to want you to drive it from there to the middle of center field. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure, but why?" the man was baffled from the moment he got awakened early in the morning, and the confusion wasn't getting any better. "Why would anyone need a snowcat at this time of year? And in a baseball field? None of this makes any sense!"

"Do you like magic tricks?" Ryota asked with a smile.

"Uh, sure. Who doesn't." the man replied.

"Today, you're going to see this big machine vanish from center field, right in front of your eyes." Ryota told him.

"Whoa… I'd like to see that." the man sounded dubious, but he did enjoy a good magic trick and this promised to be more than a bird coming out of a hat.

.

Tomoyo entered the preparation pergola to find an argument that sounded like it was getting heated. Isamu had called her and told her that they were having an issue with Ryou.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked calmly. The room had gotten quieter after they noticed that she was there.

"This is a medical response mission." Ryou replied, "You can't possibly be thinking about sending help without one of us." Dr. Sasashi nodded her head in agreement from where she stood behind Ryou.

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you, Fujibayashi. But because of the extreme cold…" Tomoyo started to deny the Recovery team's request, but the older doctor stepped into the fray.

"It is exactly for that reason that we need to go." Dr. Sasashi challenged, "Just like with machines, the human body responds differently in extreme cold. Someone who only has triage or first-aid skills will be confused and may make the wrong diagnosis."

"I see." Tomoyo hadn't considered that issue, but what the doctor said did make sense to her. Also, her heart was telling her that since one or two medical types needed to go, she could make an excuse to keep her Isamu from going to such a dangerous place. But Ryou would be going… and that changed everything.

"I know what you're thinking." Isamu said as he put his hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I promise to look out for Ryou's safety."

"Hey, I'm here too." Dr. Sasashi reminded them.

"Yeah?" Takeo raised an eyebrow as if the doctor had just said something nonsensical.

"Ouch." Dr. Sasashi winced.

.

 **October or November of 2003 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**  
 **in the Frozen Hell Universe**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ryota, Isamu, Ryou and Dr. Sasashi were all standing in waist deep snow a safe distance from where they had arrived in center field. All of them were cold and shivering as they stood against the gusting wind that tried to topple them over.

"I hope this works." Dr. Sasashi said through a chattering jaw. She had known that they wouldn't be traveling with the powered thermal underwear that the explorers normally wore to cold places like this, but she hadn't expected that missing them would make so much of a difference.

"Ten seconds." the voice in their ears told them. Never had only ten seconds seem to take so long before. Finally, the count got to zero and…

"There it is!" Ryou exclaimed while Ryota took off through the snow to get to it. Isamu would be pulling his gear along so that Ryota could get the vehicle powered up as quickly as possible.

Climbing in through the driver's door, Ryota noticed that it was still quite warm inside. Of course, the snowcat had been sitting under the hot August sun for quite some time, before it was suddenly dropped into this blizzard. Ryota smiled at their luck. The fact that Scout kept it's heat meant that it should be easy to start and wouldn't have to work too hard to make the cabin's area warm. His hopes were realized when he hit the starter and it sprang to life. Just as the instructor had showed him, Ryota checked all the gauges and screens.

He was paying attention to the startup sequence while he peripherally heard the back doors opening and closing for Ryou and the doctor to climb in.

"How is it?" Isamu asked as he climbed into the front passenger seat, next to Ryota.

"It's good. No problems… it started right up." Ryota checked his seat belt a second time before putting the thing into gear.

Isamu let the people back home know that all was well through the sensor ball just before the snowcat lurched into motion. He was about to tell Ryota to be careful, but he also knew it was his first time to drive this machine in snow. _All things considered, he's doing all right._

.

The red tracked vehicle was extremely capable in snow, if not fast. Used to the speed of cars and trains, it seemed like they were crawling to Dr. Sasashi. "Is this as fast as this thing can go?"

"Would you rather walk?" Isamu reacted. Then he sighed and tried to answer more civilly, "It can actually go a little faster, but with the blowing snow obscuring our vision, it's best not to take any chances. After all, if this thing crashes, we'll have to walk back to the pickup point in the park."

"Oh… right." Dr. Sasashi realized Isamu had a good point. In these conditions, they wouldn't last very long without the powered thermals. And, giving credit where it was due… even if their conveyance wasn't moving at impressive speeds, it was certainly keeping them quite comfortable.

"Kenta, can you hear me?" Isamu called out through his hat radio.

"Yes boss," Kenta replied, "you guys gonna be here any time today?"

"Yeah… we're movin pretty slow. Driving in this snow storm is a b… bad. We can hardly see five meters ahead of us." Isamu adjusted his words for the benefit of the two passengers in the seats behind him.

"You should try walkin in it." Kenta laughed. "That's not so easy either."

"I guess not." Isamu honestly thought he could have walked from center field to the bakery faster than the tracked snowcat. Then again, the snowcat was having to take the long route around the park, and it was also carrying all the cans of kerosene and other supplies. Plus, there was the little fact that he probably would have frozen to death before making it there. "We're going to be there in about two minutes. Meet us outside if you can. We have a lot of stuff to unload."

.

It would take a full hour to unload all the things that had been sent for the bakery destination. There was fuel for the kerosene heaters, food to bring the emaciated Akio back to health, and medicines that they suspected he might need. While they were there, Ryota replaced Kimera's communication suite. They had all moved as quickly as they could, but it would still be another three hours before Ryota was able to get Scout up to the sporting goods store.

.

 **Wednesday morning, July 20 – The Ferry to Yakushima Island**

* * *

Tomoya and Kyou kept their riding pants on, but they left the jackets with the motorcycles down on the vehicle deck. At the moment, the ferry was half way to their destination and they could already see the near shore of the island, as well as the mountainous region in the distance.

"I guess it really does have mountains." Kyou was surprised. She had thought that most of the islands in this region were remnants of ancient volcanoes. As such, they would fit a profile of a conical rise, surrounded by a mostly flat terrain. However, neither Tanegashima nor Yakushima seemed to fit that profile. _Note to self – just because you're a teacher, it doesn't mean you know everything._

"Yeah… they look a lot bigger than I thought they would." Tomoya said.

"That's probably just an optical illusion. They seem taller because we're seeing them from sea level." Kyou looked down at the water that was racing by… fifteen meters below. "Well, almost sea level."

"You think it's any cooler up there?" Tomoya asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a hand towel.

"Maybe," Kyou said hopefully. She was hot too, but she remembered that they wouldn't be heading into the mountainous interior of the island until the following day… if they stayed on their schedule. "We'll feel cooler when we get on the bikes."

"Yeah." Tomoya looked at Kyou as she leaned against the railing. The protective leather pants she was wearing fit her like a glove and that part of her that he liked so much looked like a work of art. Without the protective jacket on, her bare arms were soaking up some sun while her torso was covered in a black spandex tank top that was designed to wick the moisture away, but also served to make her look incredibly sexy. Tomoya desperately wanted to pull her into his arms just then, but it was so damned hot… and there were people watching. "Tch!"

"What?" Kyou turned to see a look of disappointment on Tomoya's face.

"Nothing." Tomoya said with a half smile.

"Tell me." Kyou demanded. She was mostly worried that he might be masking some pain from his arm. It had been a constant worry of hers, that he was not protecting it enough on this trip.

"If you must know," Tomoya moved a little closer to her so he wouldn't have to say it too loud, "Wearing half of your motorcycle gear and leaning over the railing like that… you look really sexy. So, I was just wishing I could run my hands all over you and kiss you until we get to port."

"Ah!" Kyou gasped and trembled a little as if her knees were about to give out, "Tomoya…" She wanted to chastise him for saying something like that… for suddenly making her feel… like that. And worst of all, not being able to do anything about it. It was like a person that didn't realize they were hungry until they smelled something delicious… that wouldn't be ready to eat for several hours. "Dammit Tomoya!"

"You asked." Tomoya said with a wicked smile.

"But Tomoya," Kyou decided to return the favor, "inside these leather riding pants, every time I move it feels like a thousand fingers caressing my skin. They caress me all over… from my ankles all the way up to… my waist. Is that where you want to put your hands?"

Tomoya's eyes flashed wide open from Kyou's taunting. Her words had been well played and he now felt the hunger that could not be sated. "You…"

"Perhaps we should head straight for the onsen when we get off the ferry." Kyou bit her lip and tried to look as innocent as possible to the man she had just teased so mercilessly, "We could always ride around the island tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay… let's do that." Tomoya knew that going directly to the onsen meant they wouldn't be able to drive into the island's interior like they had planned for the next day, but if Kyou wanted… _Oh who am I kidding? She got me good! About the only thing I can think of now is ripping all her clothes off and… AHHHH! Why is this boat moving so slow?_

.

 **2:24PM, November 3rd 2003 – The Sporting Goods store**  
 **in the Frozen Hell Universe**

* * *

The old man was stunned. Even though he had given them money from his cash register, he had only half believed that these kids would be able to fulfill their promise. If they had asked for more money, he likely would have turned them down, but just enough to buy a newspaper and a book… that was easily an amount he was willing to gamble. And that bet had paid off an unbelievable return.

The kids had friends that showed up in a snowcat, and a new looking one too. It wasn't anything like the untrustworthy, broken down crap that he usually saw around town. Smaller than anything he had seen before too, yet strong enough to bring a few more friends and the promised medical help. And they didn't just bring a doctor! In addition to the kerosene, they had all kinds of medical gear with them. Some of it looked like science fiction to him, but the lady doctor seemed to know what she was doing. Before he knew it, she had given his wife several injections and had her hooked up to an IV bag.

He was so happy to see his wife getting the medical treatment she needed, he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. And still, the miracles didn't stop.

They brought coffee… _real_ coffee. The smell of it filled his nose and reminded him of the better days of his youth. Wonderful days when the world wasn't so cold, coffee shops were still a thing, and school children didn't die in avalanches.

"Do you have the later issue of this paper? The one where they release the names of the bodies they found?" Isamu asked the old man while holding the paper in his hands.

"No… and they wouldn't do that anyways." the man said apologetically, "Since they was all youngsters, the papers wouldn't be allowed to print their names."

"Oh yeah… I guess you're right." Isamu looked disappointed to hear that. He doubted they could request that information at the local city hall either.

"Ifn ya want to know more about it, you can ask Fujibayashi Kyou." the old man suggested, "They was all friends, ya know."

"Does Kyou live at the Fujibayashi house here?" Ryota showed the old man his tablet that was displaying a map of Hikarizaka. There was a cursor on a specific house and the address was displayed next to it.

"Um yeah..." the old man's eyes opened wide, "You kids sure do have some interesting gadgets!"

"Doc," Isamu called out when he noticed that Dr. Sasashi had emerged from the bedroom where she had been treating the ailing woman, "How is she?"

"She is responding well, but I want to watch her for a few hours… if that will be alright with you?" she asked the old man.

"Yes! Please do. Stay as long as you like, Doctor-sama." the old man bowed.

"In that case," Isamu quietly said to Ryota, "I want you to take me back to the bakery. We're going to pick up Ryou and go pay a visit to this world's Kyou. She should like that."

"Yes b… Sakagami-san." Ryota said with a smile. He was pretty sure Ryou-sama would be pretty excited to see yet another of her parallel universe sisters.

.

Ryou was surprised to see Isamu and Ryota back so soon. She wanted to spend a little more time with Akio… at least until he woke up enough to talk for a bit. But it seemed that Isamu was in a hurry to collect her.

"We need to see another person that may be in pretty bad shape." Isamu told her.

"They can wait. I am already dealing with someone in bad shape here." Ryou declined.

"You can give Kenta and his team instructions." Isamu insisted.

"You know we all like Akio, right?" Kenta added his promise to Isamu's request, "We'll do everything we can for him. You can trust us."

"Unh," Ryou groaned. Kenta had used a phrasing trick to make it more difficult for her. If she didn't go now, it would look like she didn't trust him or his team. Angry at being played, she turned on Isamu, "Why is this so important? Who is this person that might or might not need or want my help?"

"This person is important because she might know about the avalanche… and what happened to some of the key people we need to check up on." Isamu then gave Ryou an unexpected half smile and said, "She knows about them because it is Kyou."

"Ah!" Ryou gasped. She hadn't expected that answer at all. Having just come back from a world with a Kyou that was like the way her sister used to be, there was certainly an appeal to seeing another Kyou from another world. _Will she be more like my sister, or more like the other Kyou? Waitaminit… it's the Fall of 2003 in this world. We're still in high school! We… we both just turned eighteen years old._ Ryou remembered her own eighteenth birthday. There was the big party at Nagisa's house, that amazing cake that Tomoyo had made… she and Kyou had been so happy then.

"Ryou-sama," Isamu could see the anticipation and joy building in their lavender haired medic and decided that he needed to give her a dose of reality before her imagination set her up for a huge fall, "Ryou-sama… we need to check on Kyou for another reason. The shopkeeper said Kyou hasn't been back to her job since the issue of that paper came out and… he hasn't heard from her for several weeks."

"What?" Ryou felt as if a wave of icy water had just rolled through her. She looked to Isamu to see if he was making a sick joke, but he looked completely serious.

"How soon can you be ready to go?" Isamu asked.

"Ten… no, five minutes!" Ryou said as she jolted into motion.

.

Ryota drove the Scout with more confidence than before. It also helped that the winds had died down somewhat and he could see considerably farther. Still, it seemed to poor Ryou that the little snowcat was barely moving at all.

"How fast..." Ryou started to ask the question that she had asked many times already.

"Forty-five kilometers per hour." Ryota answered in a bored monotone.

"How soon..." Ryou started to ask the other question that she kept repeating.

"At this speed, we should be there in forty minutes." Ryota answered that question too.

Ryou went back to fretting. She opened her medical bag to check the contents… again.

"Ryou-sama," Ryota asked when he heard the sound of the bag opening behind him for the dozenth time, "can you tell me how long it will be until we get to the Fujibayashi house?"

"Huh? Why should I know that?" Ryou reacted with irritation. _He's the one driving this thing! Shouldn't he know the answer to that question?_

"Ryou-sama, I just told you how long it will be until we get there. I told you less than a minute ago." Ryota said flatly.

"..." Ryou didn't remember that conversation, but the look on Isamu's face backed up what the team techie was telling her.

"You are asking questions and not listening to answers. You have checked the contents of your medical bag a dozen times since we left the bakery." Ryota continued addressing Ryou in his halting monotone voice, "Your actions suggest panic which could lead to shock. You need to calm down."

"Baka, I know I'm tense! I don't need you to tell me that!" Ryou yelled at the back of Ryota's head, "I should be allowed a little panic… this is my sister we're talking about! Onee-chan could be in trouble!"

"And if she is, then what?" Ryota challenged Ryou's emotional outburst with his calm monotone, "will you be any help at all if you are in a panic?"

"I…" Ryou's mouth hung open. _I'm almost a doctor, dammit! How can this thug… No… he is right. And he isn't a thug any more… and I'll never be a good doctor if I can let myself get wound up like this._ "I'm sorry, Ryota-kun. Thank you for helping me see my error."

"It was no error, because you're not a machine." Isamu told her, "It's understandable for you to be worried when it's your sister that might be in trouble. But Ryota has a point. In addition to being human, you might be the only one with the skills to save your sister's life… if things turn out that way. So, you're just going to have to tough it out for a while… for the sake of your sister."

"Yeah." Ryou tried some of the relaxation techniques she used to help her get to sleep, but none of them seemed to work for this situation. "Isamu-kun, do you ever help Tomoyo-chan relax."

"...yes." Isamu answered carefully.

"Can you help me?" Ryou wondered if there was some advice she might learn from someone that could help the powerful Tomoyo relax.

"I… don't think so." Isamu tried to decline the request as politely as he could.

"Why not? Do you think I'm not strong enough to handle it?" Ryou asked.

"No… that's not it." Isamu squirmed in his seat. He was desperately trying to think of a safe way to tell Ryou why his techniques wouldn't work for her.

"Isamu's techniques will require you to take off your clothes. When he is done, you may have to apologize to Nagisa and he will certainly have to apologize to The Boss." Ryota said casually. Since he was focused on driving the snowcat, he couldn't see their shocked and blushing expressions, but he had an idea from the silence that now filled the vehicle's cabin. "I know a technique that might work. It is much less… personal, than Isamu's methods. Would you like to try it?"

"Yes… please." Ryou squeaked.

"Imagine the scent of lavender and a shade of blue. Now slowly take a deep breath and hold it for a moment. When you release the breath, keep thinking of lavender but slightly change the shade of blue. The smell of lavender is a constant, but the blue should change with every breath.

Lighter or darker.

Maybe greener like the ocean water close to shore…

or redder for a purple like the sky at sunset.

Constantly changing, but always blue.

Many blues, but always the scent of lavender.

The scent of lavender, can you smell it? It's everywhere isn't it.

The world around you is a slowly changing blue like the evening sky slowly getting darker.

Darker and darker until the stars start to come out, but the blue is still there.

You can see the blue between the stars.

Light blues and dark blues.

Twinkling stars surrounded by many shades of blue.

The scent of lavender…

"Ryou!" Isamu was shaking the unconscious medic. His face was close to hers and he looked concerned.

"Yes? What is it?" Ryou looked around and saw that Ryota was looking at her too. He was twisted around in the driver's seat and the snowcat was not moving. "What's going on?"

"We're here." Isamu told her. "Time to brave the cold."

"Yeah… Okay, I'm ready." Ryou looked around for her bag and the heavy outerwear she would need in the short walk from the street to the door of her house. For some reason, she not only felt less stressed out, but a bit refreshed as well.

.

The walk to the front door was far less difficult than Ryou thought it would be. Since the front yard was buried under a meter or more of snow, Ryota parked the Scout in the front yard – just a few meters from the door. He didn't want to leave it in the street anyway.

The windows were boarded up, just like all the other places they had seen. The outside door was locked and the bell didn't seem to be working… or at least, no-one was responding to it. The three of them didn't have any of the powered thermal underwear, so they were starting to lose their warmth. Before they retreated back into the Scout's warm cabin, they decided to walk around the house once just to see if they could detect any signs of someone living there.

Unfortunately, they could find nothing to indicate that anyone was there, or that anyone had been there for a while.

"I'm getting really cold." Ryou didn't want to give up, but her whole body was trembling from the loss of heat.

"Let's go back to the Scout. I have an idea." Ryota said.

The warmth inside the scout was perceived, more than real. Just getting out of the wind did a lot to help them start warming again. But Ryota cranked up the little vehicle's heater as far as it would go as well.

"Hey!" Ryou cried out when she felt the Scout start moving.

"Don't worry, we're not leaving. I just need to turn this so we're facing the house." Ryota assured her. When he finished several minutes of maneuvers, there was a blast of cold air in the cabin as he suddenly left the vehicle.

"What is he up to?" Ryou ducked away from the cold air and put her face closer to the heater vents.

"Don't worry about it. That guy from the ski lodge trained him real good. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Isamu said calmly and moved so that Ryou wouldn't be able to see anything out of the front window of the snowcat. He had a pretty good idea of what Ryota was up to, and he didn't want to give Ryou a chance to object before the deed was done. "Ah, put your head down, I think he's coming back in."

There was a swirl of very cold air in the cabin as Ryota climbed back in and took his seat. "Here we go." he said as he put the thing in reverse and slowly took up the slack in the cable that connected the hook on the front of the vehicle with the front door of the house.

"Wait… what?" Ryou saw the cable for the first time just before she felt the tracked vehicle lurch a little bit.

"Whuff!" A sound like a muffled thud was the only noise that came from the door being yanked off it's hinges and landing in the snow.

Ryou was shocked that Ryota would do such a thing, but she wasn't the only one shocked at the vandalous act. A figure stood in the doorway where the door had previously been. It was clear that the person had been watching them the entire time… and not answering the door.

"Kyou?" Ryou said the name as a question.

It was a logical guess, but with all those winter clothes on, it could be anyone. The three in the warm cabin sat and watched out the front of the Scout's wide window as the figure turned to flee back into the house. But there seemed to be some trouble getting through the inside door.

"I see." Isamu casually observed the other person's struggles, "This house has a man-trap like the sporting goods store and the bakery."

"Then, why isn't she getting in?" Ryou asked. She was also watching the other person's panic through the big front window. Her clinical eye saw the frantic motion and her mind warned her that this may not be Kyou after all.

"Since we ripped off the outer door, the mechanism that allows the inside door to open is probably broken." Isamu replied.

They all watched as the person's frantic actions seemed to slow down. Exhaustion was setting in, but the person wasn't defeated yet. The three watched as the trapped figure turned around and took up a defensive stance with arms raised as if ready for a fight.

"Does that look like Kyou to you?" Isamu asked Ryou. He knew that his world's Kyou knew martial arts, but he had never seen her with a form like _that_. It was either highly advanced or pathetic. And, considering this Kyou should only have just turned eighteen, it was probably the latter.

"No… something seems off." Ryou agreed with the doubt in Isamu's voice.

"Can we just drive off?" Isamu asked.

"I'm going to have to untangle the door from the cable first." Ryota replied.

"Let me try something," Ryou started to put on her hat and heavy gloves.

"I'm not letting you out there with that moron." Isamu said as he reached out to stop Ryou from dressing up. "Even if that person has lousy fighting skills, you might still get hurt."

"I just want to say that I'm looking for Kyou." Ryou told him.

"Oh," Ryota pulled something down from an overhead pocket and handed it to Ryou, "Scout has loudspeakers like a police car. Just hold the button down and talk into this thing."

"Okay." Ryou took the small microphone and pushed the button. The others turned with her to watch what the bundled up person would do when they heard Ryou's question.

Outside the Scout, the wind was still blowing pretty hard, but the speakers were quite loud. Loud enough for the person to hear the question and even the quality of the voice.

"Hello, my name is Fujibayashi Ryou. I am looking for Fujibayashi Kyou. Kyou may be in trouble. I just want to help…" Ryou stopped talking when the figure suddenly dropped into the snow.

"You stay here. Let's go!" Isamu gave the first instruction to Ryou and the second to Ryota as he opened the door and ran toward the fallen figure. Ryota was right on his heels.

From inside the cabin, Ryou watched the two grab the body and carry it toward the cab. Ryota was fully dressed but Isamu had run out without his heavy hat or gloves. After unceremoniously tossing the body into the back seat with Ryou, he climbed back into his seat and tried to control his shivering. "D… d… damn it's c… cold!"

Ryota stayed outside to clean up. He disentangled the cable from the door and put it away in the back before he climbed back in.

Ryou spent the time to check the body that was sharing the back seat with her. Reaching under the figure's balaclava, she pressed her fingers against the neck and felt a pulse. Then she started pulling off the headgear.

When she got the balaclava off, she could see a face that was vaguely like Kyou's, but more masculine. Next, she pulled off the knit cap and could see the lavender colored hair. Her brain was not accepting what her eyes were seeing though. Not until the eyes suddenly opened and she could see those familiar purple eyes gazing back into hers.

"Ryou? Ryou, is it really you?" Kyou's slightly deeper voice came from the mostly familiar face.

"Kyou?" Ryou also asked the person next to her.

Isamu noticed the differences too and got himself turned around in his seat so he could get a better look at this kid.

"I… I thought you were dead!" Kyou's eyes were tearing up and he was reaching for Ryou, but his whole body was suddenly thrust away from Ryou by a very strong arm.

"Boy, you lay a hand on Ryou-chan and I'll break your gahddam arm." Isamu growled."

"Ryou… chan?" a stunned Kyou asked.

"Kyou...kun?" an equally stunned Ryou asked back.

"WHAT!"


	26. Chapter 26 - Paradise Found

**Monday early evening, November 3** **rd** **2003 – The Fujibayashi residence  
in the Frozen Hell Universe**

* * *

Ryota had just put the Scout into motion when the astonished voices filled the vehicle's warm cabin.

"Ryou? Ryou, is it really you?" Kyou's strangely deeper voice came from the mostly familiar face.

"Kyou?" Ryou also asked the purple eyed person whose vitals she had been checking. _Purple eyes and lavender hair, just like Onee-chan!_

Isamu also noticed the pitch difference in the guest's voice and got himself turned around in his seat so he could get a better look at this kid. The uncanny hair and eyes checked out, but there was something different about the face as well as the voice. Something…

"I… I thought you were dead!" Kyou's eyes were tearing up and he was reaching for Ryou, but his whole body was suddenly thrust away from Ryou by a very strong arm.

"Boy, you lay a hand on Ryou-chan and I'll break your gahddam arm." Isamu growled."

Kyou looked from the dangerous looking man back to the lavender hair and blue eyes. As familiar as they were, there was a strange difference that simply couldn't be. A stunned Kyou asked, "Ryou… chan?"

"Kyou...kun?" an equally stunned Ryou asked back.

"WHAT!" both of them cried out. But a moment later, Kyou passed out while Ryou continued to study the face of her older sister…

 _No, that's not right… older brother?_

 _No, that's not right either… younger brother? Yes, younger brother!_ With a puzzled expression, Ryou gasped, "He's my otouto!?"

"Ryou!" Isamu shouted to snap her out of her daze, "That's not important right now! Why is Kyou-kun unconscious? I swear I didn't hit him that hard."

"Oh, right!" Ryou began vigorously tearing at her _little brother's_ clothes so she could better inspect his condition. Considering how thoroughly bundled up he was, she also needed to keep him from overheating in the warm cabin of the snowcat.

Isamu noticed that she was having a little difficulty undressing her… brother, due to the bouncing and shaking of the vehicle. Alarm bells went off in his head as he realized what that meant. Turning to Ryota he asked, "Hey, where are you going? We still have the kid in here with us."

"We can't leave him there. He'll freeze to death." Ryota replied while concentrating on driving the snowcat through the frozen streets, "Remember, we wrecked the door and he can't get back into his house."

"But..." Isamu was about to counter that they should at least try to find another way into the house when Ryou interrupted him.

"We have to take him back. Or at least… Dr. Sasashi needs to look at him." Ryou said urgently as she scanned Kyou-kun's arms and legs, "Pulse and breathing are not good, he has a fever, and there are lots of bruises on his skin. I don't see any other signs though."

"Ryou-sama, calm down. We'll do as you say, I promise." Isamu said calmly while watching Ryou's frantic examination.

"I…" Ryou was about to snap back at Isamu for his unwanted advice, but the moment passed and she realized that he was doing his best to help her. With slumped shoulders, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmly replied, "Thank you for looking after me, Isamu-san."

"What do you think it is?" Isamu asked after she had composed herself.

"I… I'm not sure. It could be blood poisoning or internal bleeding… or both." Ryou sighed while trying to hold back the feeling of helplessness, "Or, it could be something else. The symptoms are too vague. We won't know without tests."

"Tests huh?" Isamu said gruffly, then turned around to face forward in his seat. It was already dark outside and the headlights of the little snowcat were illuminating swarms of swirling snowflakes as they made their way through the frozen town. "All right Ryota, let's go to the park. If it's gonna take tests, then seeing Dr. Sasashi ain't gonna help."

"Yes, boss." Ryota replied automatically. He would normally have caught himself from giving the reply that he knew Isamu didn't like, but at the moment his complete concentration was devoted to driving a snowcat as quickly as he could, through streets made unfamiliar and dangerous with ice and snow.

Isamu knew the pressure that Ryota was putting on himself and refrained from his usual objection.

.

 **Wednesday afternoon, July 20** **th** **2011 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Kobayashi Jun waited with Sakagami Tomoyo at the safety perimeter for the first of the returnees to appear in the middle of center field. All of the exploration teams would be coming back in stages since they had to arrive in groups of four or less, but the first group to return would be coming back much earlier than the others. The message had been received that Ryou was declaring a medical emergency and this first group would include a special guest.

Kobayashi glanced over at the tall platinum blond and smiled at her impatience. It wasn't like the cool Tomoyo to show this kind of nervousness, but this first group back also included her husband. It was well known that she cared for, and protected, all of the explorers… but no-one complained if she might show just a little more concern for a particular one of them.

Youhei joined the two, taking a spot at the safety barricade next to Tomoyo. He quickly noticed the mood and decided to do something about it. Without turning away from the recovery spot, he casually asked, "So, how is Isamu in bed?"

"WHAT?" Tomoyo rounded on Youhei, not quite believing what she had just heard. Sure, he had said and done some pretty idiotic things to her back in high school, but he hadn't been stupid like like that in a long, long time.

"Just trying to make conversation." Youhei still maintained a calm demeanor.

"Baka, do you want me to get arrested for assaulting a detective?" Tomoyo threatened.

"I don't know why you're getting so excited." Youhei turned and looked at the stunned blond as if she was the one saying irrational things, "I'm just inquiring about his quality of sleep. He has a very important and potentially dangerous job. Like a cop or a soldier, he has to make quick decisions that could mean the difference between life and death for him and the other guys with him. If he's not getting good sleep..."

"You… you don't have to tell me that. I know how dangerous his job is… more than anyone!" Tomoyo snapped.

"Yeah, you say that but… look at how you are now. You're a bundle of nerves. If he has to live with that all the time, I worry about his mental health." Youhei said as he turned back to center field.

"Ten seconds." a voice announced over the loudspeakers as well as in the earbuds they were wearing.

 _Young man, you are playing with fire._ Kobayashi wanted to warn the young detective.

"…" Tomoyo glared at Youhei for a moment. She wanted to retort, but nothing he said was wrong. To calm herself down before she instinctively kicked Youhei into the street, she took a deep breath. The trick worked and she guiltily realized that she was getting upset with Youhei when he was expressing real concern for the man that she loved.

"You really need to learn how to calm down when he is off exploring." Youhei asked, "You're not like this around him are you?"

"No… well, to a lesser degree I am like this just before he leaves. I used to have trouble sleeping the night before one of their missions, but…" Tomoyo cut herself off when she realized what she was about to discuss openly.

"Hmm? But what?" Youhei prompted. He hadn't seen the blush since he was watching the light orbs dancing around center field. Even in the bright sunlight, the chaotic orbs were visible – when he wore the special glasses.

"None of your business." Tomoyo huffed. She wasn't usually the type to react emotionally, but when someone pressed her buttons she had to struggle to restrain her violent responses. However, the light baubles had jetted up into the sky and Isamu was safely back – so beating Youhei until he was unrecognizable as a human could wait until another day.

Sadly, the euphoric rush from seeing her husband return evaporated when she saw all three of the returnees slump to the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut.

.

 **Wednesday late evening, July 20th 2011 – Hikarizaka City Hospital**

* * *

"Little sensei?"

A voice seemed to be calling from far away. Ryou wondered what this unpleasant noise could be about. Couldn't it just be quiet and let her sleep just a little bit longer. There were a few other background noises as well, but they didn't sound as urgent or as disturbing.

"Ryou-mama?" Ushio's youthful voice cut through the fog of sleep in a way that nothing else had been able to.

"Ushio?" Ryou's eyes opened and she reached for the sound of the little girl's voice.

"Ryou-mama!" Ushio's warmth and weight covered Ryou's chest and her little arms wrapped around the neck and shoulders of the lavender haired girl.

"Wha..." Ryou recognized the ceiling above her and knew that she was in a hospital room.

"Oh Ryou, I'm so glad you're awake!" Nagisa sounded happy and tearful at the same time.

"Whuf!" Ryou had been about to sit up when Nagisa joined her daughter in the hugging assault. Ryou was truly pinned to the mattress, but… being trapped underneath Ushio and Nagisa's warm bodies wasn't a terrible thing after all. Instead of trying to get up against their combined weight, she got one arm around Ushio to pull her in close, and patted Nagisa's head with her other hand.

"The medical doctors tell me that the recovery was more difficult this time." Kobayashi Jun explained to the person underneath the pile of worried family, "Dr. Sasashi also required hospitalization. Everyone else took longer than usual to recover but they left the park on their own feet… eventually."

"Everyone else? Kyou… what about Kyou-kun?" Ryou asked. She doubted he had been able to walk away on his own power given the condition he had been in.

"Ah yes. The situation of your… _little brother_." Kobayashi's voice took on a more serious tone.

"Hakase, please tell me he's okay!" Ryou held on tight to the two people dearest to her as she prepared to hear the worst.

"He is still in intensive care…" Kobayashi began.

"What! Intensive care, why? Did he go into septic shock?" Ryou panicked.

"No. Nothing like that. As far as the blood poisoning is concerned, the doctors tell me that he received treatment in time and will make a full recovery. The intensive care is mostly due to the complications from being frozen while his body was weakened." Kobayashi considered not telling her something that might be terribly upsetting to someone who had only just regained consciousness, but there was a certain urgency to the issue. "Ryou-chan, may I ask… how is your relationship with your parents now?"

"Huh? It's okay I guess." Ryou had an uneasy feeling – especially when Nagisa seemed to stiffen up when Fujibayashi had asked his question.

Nagisa pushed herself up from the hospital bed and looked sorrowfully down at Ryou, "Kobayashi-hakase needs to talk to you about some things that are pretty personal… between you and your family. I can step out with Ushio for a while if you want..."

"No," Ryou seized Nagisa's hand and held onto her, "Whether the Japanese government accepts it or not, you're just as much family to me as my parents are. Anything he has to say to me, he can say in front of you."

"Ryou..." Nagisa felt like she might cry from the wonderful way those words made her feel. While Ryou turned to face Kobayashi, Nagisa continued to gaze at her beloved's pretty face, lavender hair, blue eyes, rosy lips, and a little lower… a heart of gold.

"I… don't know how I should preface this." Kobayashi was happy that Ryou was getting such splendid support, so the last thing he wanted to do was tell her something unpleasant.

"Give it to me straight, hakase." Ryou said bravely.

"Your parents… well, your father mostly – they are demanding custody of Kyou-kun."

.

 **Wednesday late evening, July 20th 2011 – The Nonagon Hotel on Yakushima Island**

* * *

Near the southern tip of the island Tomoya and Kyou found a luxurious onsen hotel that rose four stories high from the top of the cliff where it was built. From afar, it looked like a giant round column, but it was actually a nine-sided structure with rooms that had a marvelous view no matter where they were. The suites most in demand were the ones that faced east, west, or south, and had a lovely view of the ocean. However, Kyou had just come from a beach-house that opened up on the Pacific Ocean, so getting a room that faced north toward the island's mountainous interior, was fine with her.

"Ohhhh, I can't wait to ride tomorrow!" Kyou beamed while leaning on the balcony railing and gazing at the silhouette of the mountains against the background of stars. The gibbous moon was just above the horizon and giving a faint glow to a few wispy clouds in the distance.

"Hah, I knew you would like the bikes." Tomoya feigned a pout while adding, "But I'm starting to think you like riding the bikes more than me?"

Kyou's hand snapped to her face but it couldn't stop her sudden laughter from snorting through her fingers.

"What?" Tomoya asked with honest innocence. He could see her body trembling and could tell that she was laughing… probably at him.

"Tomoya, think… think about what you just said!" Kyou was tickled even more that the sometimes crass former delinquent still hadn't figured it out.

 _But I'm starting to think you like riding the bikes more than me?_

Tomoya huffed when he figured out the meaning she had taken from his comment. "So, former class president and elementary school teacher Kyou is unexpectedly lewd, isn't she?"

"What?" Kyou's laughter was suddenly squelched with the abrupt accusation.

"I guess it shouldn't have come as a surprise. You and Ryou-chan are twins but you couldn't be more different. So, since she is so pure… you must be the lewd one." Tomoya said it as a statement of fact.

"Oh?" Kyou put her hands on her hips and sagely asked, "What makes you think my little sister is so pure?"

"Are you saying she isn't?" Tomoya approached his wife until their faces were mere centimeters apart, "Are you, the great onee-chan, defender and protector of her imouto… are you really going to say something bad about sweet, innocent, Ryou?"

"…" Kyou was backed into a corner and she knew it. She could reveal a thing or two about her little sister that would give her a decisive victory in this little contest with her husband. But Tomoya knew her weakness and sealed that avenue of defense quite effectively. He was teasing her mercilessly and loving it. But Kyou knew of a tactic to make his victory crumble away. Instead of putting up a fight, she pouted and said, "I… I thought you liked lewd."

"Huh?" Tomoya's gloating died a quick and painless death. His thoughts were instantly marshalling around the recent memories of things they had done in the shallow water of the private beach, and on the balcony of Kobayashi's house on the cliff, and on the deck of the ferry, and… "Yeah, I do like the lewd Kyou after all."

.

 **Thursday morning, July 21st 2011 – The Perimeter Highway on Yakushima Island**

* * *

The deep resonance of the two Vulcan motorcycles sang out with gusto as Kyou and Tomoya took the winding road up from the coastal cliffs and into the foothills on the west side of the island. As Tomoya had warned, this island didn't have much in the way of beaches, but that wasn't why they were here.

Kyou felt her spirit soar when she went into the curves that negotiated the hills and valleys that ran right out to the cliffs above the water. Sometimes the road was covered in trees so tall and full of leaf, it was like being in a tunnel. Then the road would break out of the foliage and reveal a splendid view of the ocean, or a river valley, or the higher mountains off in the distance toward the center of the island.

Always, on this path, the water would be to their left and the higher elevations on the right while they drove on the winding road that ran all the way around the roughly circular island.

Occasionally there were small towns in the wider valleys. Many of them weren't big enough for a traffic light, but they all had a vending machine near the road. Some of the machines looked archaic, but every one that the two intrepid travelers tried, delivered a nice cold drink. They didn't stop often, despite the incredible vistas. It wasn't that they were in a hurry, more like – it was just too hot with all the protective motorcycle gear on, if they weren't in motion.

From the southern end of the island where they started at the Nonagon Hotel to the northern end, almost back to the port town where the ferry would be, it had been just a little over fifty kilometers. Yet, with all the twists and turns, and the few stops that they took, it had been almost three hours since they had set out.

Several times, they had passed touristy placed like fish hatcheries, rivers with rapids, or nature trails. Tomoya had been willing to see some of these sideshows, but each time Kyou gave the same response. There wasn't much that thrilled her more that having a good bike on an open road, so she declined every diversion that would take her away from her motorcycle. And yet, she wasn't completely inattentive to her surroundings.

"Did you notice how many elementary schools we passed?" Kyou asked while they waited for their lunch. Although not the port town where the ferry stopped, they were in one of the many fishing villages and ready to try the island's famed fried flying fish.

"Elementary schools? No… I don't think I noticed any." Tomoya replied while taking in the delicious aroma of fried fish in the cozy room.

"Jeez Tomoya, there were at least six. Weren't you paying attention to anything on that ride?" Kyou taunted.

"Sure I was." Tomoya replied with an air of certainty.

"Oh really?" Kyou frowned and sounded dubious.

"Yeah… you." Tomoya said casually while watching the server lady put the platter of fried flying fish and side dishes on the table.

"Eh?" Kyou's exasperated look cracked a little. A bit of blush appeared just under her eyes.

"You looked really good on that bike. The way you looked when you took the bike into the corners was really hot. I really wish I had been able to capture that look with a camera." Tomoya added while selecting some fish and side dishes from the platter. Because he was concentrating on his food, he didn't notice that Kyou's little blush had blossomed across her face and even colored the tips of her ears.

"Tomoya..." Kyou sounded exasperated. In truth, she was barely clinging to her self control. She wanted to yell, _you can't say things like that to me in public! Baka! Do you have any idea what it does to me when you say such things? Baka, baka, BAKA!_

With a supreme effort, Tomoya avoided eye contact and kept the smirk off his face while his wife stewed in her anxiety and frustration, across the table from him. Unable to appear innocently distracted any longer, he casually looked up and prompted her, "You were saying something about the elementary schools on this island?"

"Well, not specifically this island." Kyou pulled herself together around a topic she could embrace without fear of her erotic imagination leading her astray. "I was just thinking of the distribution of elementary schools to middle schools to high schools. You know how I'm planning to grow my program, right?"

"Yeah?" Tomoya responded before stuffing another piece of fish in his mouth.

"I'm trying to decide whether it would be better to create a series of elementary programs before moving on to the middle schools, and eventually getting to the high schools… or if I should go straight to an escalator program now." Kyou bit her thumb while she once again considered the pros and cons of both options.

"What do you want to do?" Tomoya asked before taking another bite of the fried fish from the platter in the middle of the table.

"I do like the idea of having a solid elementary program before moving on to the next stage, but I also want to get started on the middle school and high school programs..." Kyou thought about the older students in her current program and realized there was another element in her quandary. "Besides… it wouldn't be fair to the kids in their last year in the elementary program if I didn't have a place for them to go."

"What do you mean?" Tomoya asked between bites.

"They are in my program because they didn't do well in the normal classes. If I don't start up the middle school program next year, they'll have to go back to the normal classes where they didn't do well… and all their hard work would be lost." Kyou lamented.

"That's not really your responsibility." Tomoya offered the comment as support. Technically, the government was responsible to meet the educational needs of it's children, but he knew it was a weak argument for someone like Kyou.

"I just don't want to let them down." Kyou said with both apology and determination.

"I can see that." Tomoya chuckled before he followed up, "Kotomi was right about you. You are a really strong protector of the children."

"I… I just want to do what's right." Kyou looked away to hide her sudden blush. Tomoya's comment reminded her of many strange conversation's she had with Kotomi. Conversations where the girl genius had revealed just how Kyou fit into her vision of a complete family… and why.

"You know what you want to do." Tomoya advised, "Don't worry about other plans and how they compare to what you _want_ to do. Just judge the plan that has your strongest conviction on it's own merits. Sure, there will be those people that will ask why you didn't do it some other way. Just give them the answer they can't argue with."

"What is that?" Kyou asked.

"At the time, the choice was made based on what was perceived to be best for the children." Tomoya sounded as if he were already using that argument in a courtroom.

"You really do sound like a lawyer." Kyou chided.

"Ouch!" Tomoya feigned an arrow to the chest.

Kyou stared down at the decimated platter in the middle of the table. Her lips twisted in annoyance when she realized what he had done while she had been talking, "You sound like a lawyer… and you ate all the fish."

"I..." Tomoya had planned to make light of it and laugh it off as a little prank, but Kyou's eyes had already started turning red and the dark aura was starting to build around her head of lavender hair. Swallowing hard, he stood up and signaled the waitress, "Excuse me, miss! We need another platter of fish over here!"

"My deepest apologies guest-sama, but the kitchen is now closed. We will be open for dinner and will have more of our delicious flying fish to offer you then." the girl with the serving platter offered.

"You're kidding." Tomoya's face fell when he realized how terribly wrong his little joke had gone.

"Forget it." Kyou was still angry that Tomoya had pulled a prank like that on her, but she could see how this unexpected turn of events had crushed him. _So it is just a little joke that has spun out of control. I'm not the kid I used to be… I can just let this go. Besides, he looks so cute right now._

"Kyou..." Tomoya could only watch as his wife got up from the table and headed for the rack where her motorcycle gear was stored. Such was his shock at the food situation, and the embarrassment of his discourtesy, that he misread Kyou turning her back on him as justifiable anger.

"It's okay. I just want to go. We're not too far from the ferry port, right? Let's get a few more klicks on the bikes here, then get the next ferry back to Tanegashima." Kyou said while putting her riding boots back on.

"I… don't like it… that I made you angry." Tomoya felt even more like dirt when he thought of how much this vacation was supposed to be for Kyou's sake.

"Hey, you're going to ride up into those mountains with me before we head back to the ferry, right?" Kyou asked.

"Yeah." Tomoya agreed. He had originally planned to head straight back to the ferry from here, but Kyou's desire sounded fun too. _And besides, it's not like we're on any kind of deadlines here._

"Then you should understand me well enough to know that I will have forgotten all about it after ten minutes of riding up into those hills." Kyou said with a sly smile.

"Yeah," Tomoya replied with a smile that looked more like a grimace. Knowing how much she liked to ride, he knew that she probably would forgive him that easily. But he also knew that the guilt of his little joke gone wrong, would not be so easy to dispel. Tomoya gazed about the little restaurant's entry and noticed several touristy packages. There were many bottles, cans, and paper boxes with colorful labels that had a handmade look to them. One of them was labeled _Flying Fish Tsukemono, a specialty of Yakushima Island_. He held up the largish bottle with the dark blue label and offered, "At least, let me get you this."

"A fish in a bottle?" Kyou asked. She couldn't read the label from where she was, but she could see the drawing of a flying fish clearly.

"It's pickled." Tomoya told her.

Kyou was exasperated at Tomoya's lame attempt to make up with her. The displeasure she felt, leaked into her voice as she told him, "Tomoya, I don't want a pickle."

"You just want to ride your motorcycle." Tomoya resignedly put the jar down and started gearing up as well.

.

 **Saturday morning, July 23** **rd 2011** **– Hikarizaka City Hospital**

* * *

Kyou-kun woke up from the feeling of his body being moved. When his eyes opened, he immediately figured out that he was in a hospital and didn't recognize anyone around him. "What… what's going on?"

"Hush for now." one of the older nurses told him, "We're sneaking you out of the hospital for the little sensei."

"Little sensei?" Kyou-kun didn't know anyone with that title. There was a history teacher at his high school that was rather short, but nobody called him that.

"Your sister." the nurse explained.

"I… I don't have a sister." Kyou-kun felt even more confused from what was supposed to be an _explanation_.

"You do now." the nurse said very matter-of-factly as she helped him into a wheelchair.

"I have a little sister?" Kyou-kun asked in a very confused voice, "How is that even possible? My parents…"

"You have an older sister." the younger nurse told him.

"Huh?" Kyou looked at that nurse in disbelief.

"Two actually." the older nurse corrected.

"Huh?" Kyou-kun repeated a little more panicky while turning to face the old nurse.

"Put this blanket over your head. We need to hide that hair of yours." the younger nurse covered Kyou-kun's head and started to push the wheelchair out of the room, but another voice stepped in.

"I'll take it from here." the voice said quietly but firmly.

"Who are you?" Kyou-kun wanted to take the blanket off his head and look at this new person whose voice sounded familiar.

"Do you remember someone named Sunohara Youhei?" Youhei asked quietly while pushing the wheelchair as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.

"You…" Kyou-kun was about to decry this person as a delinquent and a bad influence on his little brother, but that was impossible. Youhei couldn't possibly be here now.

"I can't say your name aloud now… not while we are making our escape. So, I'll just call you ClassRep. You were a classroom representative, weren't you?" Youhei proposed.

"You know I was. I busted you for trying to sneak out of the school building when we were in lockdown."

"Okay, I do remember getting busted by you a couple of times, but I don't remember anything about a lockdown. That must be something unique to your universe." Youhei guessed.

"My universe? What are you talking about?" Kyou-kun's frustration was mounting and he wanted some straight answers, "Why are the nurses working with a delinquent, and why was I in the hospital?"

"Calm down. We're almost out of here." Youhei promised, "Soon, all your questions will be answered."

"Screw that. You're pissing me off. If you don't start answering some questions now, I'm going to pull this blanket off my head and start screaming that I'm being kidnapped."

"All right, fine. Take this." Youhei handed his cell phone to the blanket covered boy.

"What is…" Kyou-kun started to ask about the heavy black rectangle when the screen suddenly lit up.

"It's called a smartphone. It's called an Xperia. It's last year's model but I bet you've never seen anything like it, right?" Youhei asked.

"… No." Kyou-kun was again startled. The image on the gigantic display had suddenly changed when his finger stroked the big smooth screen.

"I'm letting you look at that to prove a point. The last you can remember, it was November of 2003, right?"

"Um… yeah." Kyou-kun agreed.

"Look at the date on that smartphone." Youhei instructed.

"It's… it's July? How is that possible? Are you trying to say that I was asleep for nearly a year?" Kyou-kun sounded incredulous.

"Not quite. Tap the date so it tells you the full date and the weather for today." Youhei said.

July 23, 2011. Hi 27C (81F), Lo 25C (77F)

Kyou-kun couldn't speak. Either this was an extremely elaborate joke, or the reality he was familiar with was terribly broken. _Aside from the ridiculous date, those temperatures are impossible. It hasn't been as warm as 25 Celsius in years. Really, for a successful gag, there has to be something believable about it._ Just then, Kyou-kun felt the wheelchair slow down and automatic doors opened up. He was about to remind this Youhei impostor that he wasn't dressed appropriately for going out into the snow and ice. But there was an unexpected blast of warm air that hit him after the doors swung aside.

Warm air, the chirping of birds, and the singing of cicadas.

"What?" he desperately wanted to yank the blanket off and see the world beyond this annoying blanket. But, before he could react, his body was lifted and swiftly moved into a seat in a vehicle. When it quickly pulled away, Kyou-kun wondered if he really was being kidnapped. Not knowing how he might be outnumbered in this vehicle, he cautiously asked, "Can I take the blanket off now?"

"In a minute. First I want to tell you what to expect. I don't want you freaking out and going into shock. It will scare the kids." the Youhei voice said calmly.

"Kids?" Kyou-kun wondered why there might be kids along on a kidnapping… _but then, maybe they are being kidnapped too?_

"Have you ever read a manga with an isekai theme?" Youhei asked.

"No… but I've heard of them." Kyou-kun wondered where this strange conversation was going.

"So you know the drill, right? A guy… or girl, gets whisked away or reborn into another world and they usually have some kind of insane cheat power." Youhei summed up the genre.

"Yeah." Kyou-kun agreed that was what he knew of those kinds of stories.

"Okay, this is the truth. You have been taken from your universe to one that is very similar. The differences are that it is eight years later, people that you know may be here but they will likely be different. This world never went into the ice age that yours did. In fact, we are having an issue with global warming. And finally, you didn't get any awesome cheat powers, so you're just a kid."

 _Bullshit!_ Kyou-kun wanted to shout, but he remembered about the kids and didn't want to say anything too crass in front of children.

"You can take off the blanket now." an eerily familiar voice said softly.

The voice was like his brother's but… strangely different. He started to pull the blanket down and wondered if he should prepare himself for an attack… but whatever he had been in the hospital for had seriously weakened him and he realized that he wouldn't be able to fend off an attack from a five year old. With resignation, he pulled the blanket off and found himself looking into the eyes of… a five year old girl. "Huh?"

"Hello, my name is Ushio. Mama says you are Kyou-kun." the little girl said cheerfully.

But the cheerfulness of a little girl wasn't the only thing that was surprising. They were in a mini-bus of some kind and hurling down a road that was bordered with trees full of green leaves. The sun blasted down through the windows and warmed his skin where the sunlight touched him. But none of that caught his eyes like the lavender haired person sitting in the seat next to Ushio.

"Ryou?" Kyou-kun asked. There were a few things different about the person sitting across from him, but the hair and eyes were unmistakably those of his dear brother. This person looked strange and yet… Kyou-kun felt like they may have met before.

"Kyou-kun?" Ryou replied, "From your reaction, I'm guessing you don't remember our first meeting?"

"We've met before?" Kyou-kun thought he should be more surprised but a shrouded memory of meeting this strange Ryou was beginning to come back.

"Only briefly, and you were very ill. We didn't get a chance to talk then. I'm sure this must be quite shocking for you so, do you have any questions for me?" Ryou asked.

"Why… why do you have boobs?" Kyou asked about the most obvious difference between the Ryou- _chan_ he saw in front of him and the Ryou- _kun_ he remembered growing up with.

"Because I am a girl. It is normal for girls to have boobs, Kyou-kun." Ryou replied slowly as if talking to a child.

"I see… so you're a girl. When did that happen?" Kyou-kun asked.

"I've been a girl all my life." Ryou replied.

Kyou-kun was obviously having a hard time with this, but tenaciously pressing on. "All your life… you say."

"Yes, Kyou-kun."

"I see. So, why are you calling me Kyou-kun?" Kyou-kun asked.

"It helps me to differentiate you from my sister, who I call Kyou or onee-chan." Ryou answered with a smile.

If you call her onee-chan, why don't you call me onii-chan?" Kyou asked.

"Is that what your little brother called you?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Kyou-kun answered despite the sudden flood of sadness at the mention of his brother.

"Well you see, you are my younger brother here." Ryou told him.

"Eh?" Kyou-kun felt his world rocked with one surprise after another.

"In your world, you are in your last year of high school and you just turned eighteen, right?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." again, the painful sadness hit with the memory of spending his last birthday alone, for the first time ever.

"In this universe, the year is 2011 and I am coming up on my twenty-sixth birthday. I have already finished high school and college, and I am in my last year of medical school." Ryou tried to just give the facts, but she couldn't help but feel a little pride at how much she had accomplished since she had been his age.

"Twenty… six?" Kyou-kun gasped. He looked around at the others in the small bus. The little girl called Ushio wasn't the only child with them. Of the adults in the vehicle, a few of them looked familiar… sort of. He was pretty sure that the lady on the other side of Ushio was Furukawa Nagisa. This Nagisa didn't look nearly as sickly as the one he knew, but there was no mistaking those goofy hair antennae of hers. Youhei looked odd with dark hair, and the _responsible adult_ way he was dressed was far from the sloppy boy that he had known in school… but it was certainly his face and his voice. After that, there were two more women in the bus that looked to be the right age that he might have known them in school. One had tanned skin with red hair while the other had a more normal Japanese appearance… except for her blue eyes. Then she saw the old man. "Koumura sensei?"

"Kyou-kun," the wrinkled old man smiled, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet me… so, you really don't know me?" Kyou-kun asked sadly.

"That is a difficult question to answer." Koumura said carefully, "You see, I certainly remember Kyou-chan and Ryou-chan from their time at the high school. It was a delight to watch them grow into the wonderful young people that they are now. From what I have learned from everyone involved in the Ichinose experiments, you are very much like the Kyou-chan that I know. Your biology is close, though obviously a little different. Your personalities are likely to be similar and you probably have many similar memories and experiences. So, in some regards, I know you."

"Aha." Kyou-kun looked down at his hands and shuddered. This didn't feel like a dream, and yet it was all too fantastical to be real. "So, this is what it feels like to go insane."

"Kyou-kun?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing." Kyou-kun glanced up, then looked around but couldn't find the person he was looking for. "So, there is a girl version of me in this world?"

"Yes, but onee-chan is away now and won't be back for another week." Ryou told her _little brother_.

"Oh? Why is that? Will the two of us being in the same place cause some sort of time paradox or something?" Kyou-kun asked.

"No, nothing like that." Koumura explained since he had been around many of these conversations before, "You are not here as a result of time travel."

"Then… where am… I?" Kyou-kun asked, intending to find out where this other version of himself was.

"You are right here." the blue eyed girl sitting next to Youhei said with a mysterious half smile. "Do not confuse yourself with the Kyou of this world. There may be some similarities between the two of you, but there are many differences. In the end, it will be those differences that will define you as a distinctly different person from the Kyou-chan of this world."

"I'm sorry but… I don't recognize you." Kyou replied to the lady.

"It's not surprising. I was a year behind you at Hikarizaka. My name was Miyazawa Yukine back then. I am married to Sunohara Youhei now. This is our son, Yoichi." Yukine patted her swollen belly and happily announced, "And this will soon be little Yoichi's little brother or sister."

"Con… congratulations." Kyou-kun was astonished. He hadn't heard of anyone getting permission to have children in years. _Then again… this world isn't as dead as mine. Maybe they don't have the resource problems we had._ Returning to his initial curiosity, he asked, "So, where is Kyou-chan then? Does she not want to meet me?"

"Kyou-chan is away with her husband Tomoya." Ryou swept her eyes around at all the children in the small bus, then said, "They are on a vacation now."

"They're on a honeymoon." Shuichi said boldly, causing several of the adults to blush nervously.

"They're gonna make us a little brother or sister." Shuji said happily. It was obvious that the two boys were looking forward to having another younger sibling.

"Tomoya… Okazaki Tomoya?" Kyou-kun gaped.

"Yes." Ryou replied sincerely.

"I married the school's biggest delinquent!" Kyou-kun gasped in shock. The shock intensified when Ryou immediately slapped him across the face. "What!"

"The Kyou that I know would not insult someone behind their back, and certainly not right in front of their friends and children!" Ryou said tersely.

"I…" Kyou-kun's anger was blown away at Ryou's rebuke. Intense shame washed through Kyou-kun's body when he realized what he had done. Even for a teenager, such behavior was inexcusable. Bowing as low as he could without taking off his seat-belt, he was about to beg forgiveness.

"It's okay," the cherubic, little boy's voice almost laughed, "we know our Papa was a delinquent when he was in high school."

"But he worked real hard and he's nothing like that now." replied the little girl sitting between the tanned red headed woman and one of the two boys.

"Oh, and what is he now?" Kyou-kun tried to keep the disgust out of his voice but he couldn't imagine that piece of filth ever amounting to anything useful.

"He finished college and law school, and he is now an interim representative in the National Diet." Sugisaka told the rude boy. She had detected his disgust and wanted to add an angry 'so there!' to the end of her reply. Sugisaka didn't like this boy, even if he was another version of her mistress.

"Ah… I see." Kyou-kun's eyes fell. He looked as though his heart had been overburdened and there was no escape from the pain inside him. "What… what is it that you want from me?"

"Not much really." Ryou answered this time, "When you feel ready, I would like you to tell me all about yourself. You don't have to do it now. Just let me know when you are ready to talk and I will listen."

"Then… you'll send me back?" Kyou-kun asked.

"It is… possible… to send you back." Ryou sounded a little deflated from the unexpected question, "Do you really want to go back to that place?"

"Not really, but… won't I just be in the way around here? You already have a Fujibayashi Kyou." he asked.

"Okazaki Kyou." Sugisaka said through clenched teeth.

"You won't be in the way. In fact, I had already started the paperwork to have you attend Hikarizaka High School as a transfer student as soon as the summer break is over." Ryou proposed.

"But I'm already… oh yeah." Kyou-kun felt the edge of despair again. All of the other student's that he had known would be long graduated and he would be in a class with strangers. It would indeed be the transfer student experience.

"Does that frighten you?" Ryou asked.

"No… I just realized that I would really be starting over." Kyou-kun gazed out the window at the lush scenery zooming by. They were out in the countryside and moving down a highway at great speed. _Of course, it would seem like great speed to me. Their roads are still intact and clear. They don't know what it's like to crawl slowly down the road because you can't see where it is all cracked under the covering of ice and snow. This world is so different, so… like the world of my childhood. Can I really live in a place like this again?_ The greenery outside the windows was something that everyone in his world longed for, but it's presence didn't give him the happiness that he thought it would. A sign over the highway said to exit for the Shinkansen station. Wondering if the mythic bullet-trains were still used in this world, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Forget about all your troubles for now." old Koumura said with an assuring smile, "You will be joining us on our vacation for a few weeks. We are going to the Okazaki farm in Hokkaido. You will be able to relax there."

"Hokkaido! But..." Kyou-kun was about to warn them of the dangers of going to that frozen dead-man's land… _but this is a different world. People may still be alive on the Hokkaido of this world. I_ _…_ _I need to remember that._

"You can't go back now anyway." Ryou told him in case he was thinking about trying to beg off the trip, "You are under my care and I won't allow it since you are still recovering from blood poisoning. Once you are fully recovered, if you still want to go back, I won't stop you."

Kyou-kun kept looking out the window, his mind unable to keep up with all the impossible and unreasonable things that were happening around him. The world was renewed with life. People that were dead were alive again. His younger brother was now his older sister. The air was so warm and the world was filled with so much green. "So much green…"

Ryou watched her _little brother_ closely. There were signs that he might be going into shock. Not the septic shock that he was headed for back on his world, but the kind that devastates you mentally and emotionally when there is too much change too quickly. Ushio had been very young when she made the transition and had embraced her new environment with almost no trauma. But Kyou-kun was a high school student…

Already eighteen years old, Kyou-kun had lived through many more years that had formalized and fixed into his mind what the reality of the world should be. Although the people of his universe and the one he found himself in now were fundamentally the same, there were some staggering environmental differences that were shaking his established common sense. "So much green. Ryou… Ryou loved the green grass. He… loved to go to the park and play for hours."

The children didn't react much to Kyou-kun's soft spoken words, but the adults understood the meaning. They had already suspected from the reported conversation in the back seat of the snowcat, just before Kyou-kun passed out.

 _Ryou? Ryou, is it really you? I… I thought you were dead!_

"You loved your brother very much, didn't you?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Yes. I… I always said I would protect him. But… I failed." Kyou-kun kept his face to the window, but the others could see his shoulders shaking and knew that he was sobbing from the cruel memory of loss. The knuckles on his clenched fists were white as rage infused the sadness he was feeling. But his quiet voice only repeated, "I failed."

"I know what you mean, Kyou-kun. My onee-chan is just like that. All while we were growing up, she always tried to protect me. Sometimes it was annoying, but I miss those days a little." Ryou tried to sympathize, and didn't expect the cold reaction.

"So," Kyou-kun hissed as he glared at the feminine version of his brother, "your Kyou succeeded where I failed. Ouch!"

"Baka!" Youhei rapped the spiteful boy on the head with a rolled up magazine and admonished, "The Kyou that I know is smart enough to realize the environmental difference. Growing up here is nowhere near as dangerous as the place where you came from. Now apologize to your nee-san."

"Who do you think you are that you can…" Kyou-kun had stood up, spun around and confronted the guy that he remembered as a class clown, a delinquent, and a troublemaker. But his words died in his throat when he saw what was hanging from the inside of Youhei's coat.

Youhei didn't give an audible response to Kyou-kun's outburst, but he did flip his sport-coat open to reveal the badge hanging from the inside pocket.

"You… you're a cop?" Kyou-kun couldn't help but be stunned. It wasn't something he would have imagined in Youhei's future. Never in a thousand years did he think Youhei would end up on _that_ side of the law.

"Kyou-kun, you are being disrespectful to an adult." Ryou said crisply.

"But Youhei…" Kyou-kun started to argue, but the Ryou in this universe was more forceful than his little brother had ever been.

"You are setting a bad example in front of impressionable children." Ryou's voice, and the cold glare that accompanied it, struck Kyou-kun in a way that his little brother brother never had.

The rebuke was one thing, but the effects of those words struck him far more deeply and more painfully than just the admonishment. Unlike his timid little brother, Kyou-kun had grown up strong and somewhat aggressive. He doubted the Kyou-chan of this universe was like that since she was a girl, but it was something he had started to loathe about himself. Weaker students, both boys and girls, avoided him. Parents shepherded their young children away when they saw him coming. He tried to explain that he was an honor student and the class president, but a person's image was hard to change. To prove that he wasn't a dangerous person, he had set a goal to become an elementary school teacher someday. And now… Ryou-chan was chastising him for being a bad example to children.

 _Nooooooooooooo!_ _How can this be that I have to apologize to the likes of Sunohara? What kind of hell have I fallen into? All of these people seem respectable and they are on his side. Even my brother… er… sister is on his side! But then, he was always willing to give the delinquents a chance, wasn't he?_ _And now, that despicable little shit is a cop. Maybe Ryou was right all along._ His shoulders slumping in resignation, Kyou-kun lowered his head and begged, "Please forgive me, Sunohara-san. I have no excuse for my disrespect to you."

"Sure you do," Sunohara chuckled, "I don't think anyone could blame you for being confused with what you are going through now. But, just so you know where things stand, in this universe I am pretty good friends with Okazaki Kyou."

"Seriously?" Kyou-kun asked with apparent skepticism.

"Yup. In fact, she and I have worked together on a number of things since she returned to Japan." Youhei boasted.

"My apologies but… that's just so hard to believe." Kyou-kun said in utter amazement. But then, something the detective said peaked his interest, "Returned to Japan? What do you mean by that?"

"Well well, we have quite the journey to Hokkaido, so how about I regale you with the fantastical stories of your… elder sisters?" Youhei said slyly.

"Youhei!" Ryou gasped. She wasn't sure that the young Kyou-kun was ready to hear some of the things that she and her sister had done in the last eight years.

"What a wonderful idea!" Yukine chimed in, "And the rest of us should help out to make sure young Kyou-kun gets the whole story.

"Yukine!" Ryou's face blushed when she heard her friend insist on telling the _whole_ story.

"Ooooh, I want to hear this!" Shuji said excitedly.

"Me too!" Shuichi said as he leaned forward attentively.

There was a sudden correction in the atmosphere when all the adults in the bus realized that they would be telling Kyou and Ryou's story in front of young children. Ryou, especially, felt a great sense of relief.

"Where should we begin?" Yukine asked the others.

"I guess… it really all starts with Tomoya-kun." Nagisa proposed. There was quiet in the bus for a few minutes, until everyone seemed to nod with agreement.

"Some of this may seem familiar since you came from a similar universe, but it should start to diverge pretty quickly." Ryou cautioned before she continued, "In our second year of high school, onee-chan had a crush on Tomoya-kun..."

Kyou-kun winced. Obviously, their lives diverged from the very beginning of the story.

.

 **Sunday morning, July 31st 2011 - Tanegashima Airport**

* * *

Two weeks of wonderful leisure were drawing to a close for Tomoya and Kyou. Playing in the sandy surf, motorcycling around the twisty park roads and villages, and visiting the different museums on the island had been fun, but they were both ready to go home.

"Looks like you two really enjoyed the island life while you were here." the agent from the vehicle leasing company commented as they approached. Both Tomoya and Kyou were well tanned from all the outdoor fun they had been having. The agent remembered how pale they were when they arrived and smiled at the evidence of the fun times they had on the island.

"It was fun, and the motorcycles were very nice." Tomoya said while handing over the keys and signing the receipt for everything that was being turned back in.

"Glad to hear it." the agent handed Tomoya an envelope and bade them farewell, "I hope the memories you have made on our island give you cheer for years to come."

"Thank you, bye!" Kyou waved as they parted. After all of their motorcycle gear came off and went into a shipping crate, Kyou was dressed in a light billowy shirt and wearing a big brimmed sun hat. The dark sunglasses she was wearing made her look like she was a famous person trying to look inconspicuous… which of course drew many curious stares.

Tomoya reached into the envelope to pull the tickets out but found an unexpected note there as well. He read the note and wondered what was going on.

 _Change of plans. Instead of coming immediately home, you're going to your grandmother's place in Hokkaido. - Kobayashi Jun_

"Do you know what this is about?" Tomoya asked as he handed the note over to Kyou. While she was reading the note, he checked the tickets in the envelope and saw that they were indeed destined for Hokkaido.

"Not a clue, but I don't mind." Kyou smiled, "I enjoy going to Obāsan Okazaki's place. It's always so relaxing."

"Haven't you had enough relaxing?" Tomoya taunted.

"Hah, even if I start to think that, I remember how much work is in store for me when the next semester starts and I realize I could handle a little more relaxing." Kyou tried to sound lighthearted with her answer, but the dread of what was in store for her in September really did worry her.

"All right, then we're off to see my grandmother. There shouldn't be any stress or surprise in Hokkaido, right?" Tomoya said cheerfully.

"Right!" Kyou took Tomoya's arm and walked with him into the airport terminal.

.

 **Monday morning, August 1st 2011 – New Chitose Airport Hotel in Sapporo**

* * *

Despite Japan being a rather small country, the flights from any one place to another are not always convenient. After spending a good part of the previous day in airplanes and airports, it wasn't surprising for Tomoya and Kyou to stay the night in a hotel near the last airport, before driving half-way across Hokkaido to get to his grandmother's place.

"They still don't have the train working?" Kyou asked while she sipped her coffee and waited for their breakfast to come to the table.

"No, and it doesn't look like they will." Tomoya said sorrowfully. He was reading one of the local newspapers and the little railway that ran along Hokkaido's southern coast was prominently in the news.

"Why not?" Kyou's disappointment mirrored Tomoya's sad tone, "It was such a wonderful train ride. It ran along the coast with such lovely views."

"Apparently, it took a lot of damage from the tsunami… and it never had that many riders." Tomoya summarized what the article was saying, "So, there just aren't any funds to rebuild it."

"Then… how do we get there?" Kyou asked in a tone that suddenly sounded happier. But it wasn't the topic of conversation that enlivened her. The servers had just arrived with their breakfast, and it looked delicious.

"Well… they have a bus or… never-mind." Tomoya put the paper down and turned to the spread of dishes being laid out for him on the table.

"Never-mind what?" Kyou pressed.

"Well, they have a motorcycle rental place near here but I'm sure you had enough of that in Tanegashima, right?" Tomoya asked… a little too innocently.

"I guess not." Kyou responded slyly, "If we did motorcycles again, I would want to get just one this time. But you probably don't want me pressing myself up against your back, wrapping my arms around you, and squeezing you between my thighs."

Tomoya dropped the crab-cake from his chopsticks into his lap and the two women serving their table blushed as they looked at Kyou with wide eyes.

"Motorcycle it is." Tomoya barely managed to reply in a calm voice as he retrieved the crab-cake.

.

Two hours later, they were putting their luggage into the back of a rental car. It turned out that all their motorcycle gear had been shipped home and the rental place didn't provide or rent the safety gear. Sure, they could have repurchased everything they needed, but both of them thought that would be troublesome and far too wasteful. So, not being able to ride motorcycles around Hokkaido was a little disappointing, but not too much. After all, they had just spent two weeks motoring around two islands in the south of Japan, and there would be 150 kilometers of slow roads and small towns to cross before they got to their destination. At least, that was what Tomoya told himself.

"You drive, I want to look at the scenery." Kyou pouted. Well… maybe she was a little disappointed after all.

"Fine, fine. But you call your sister and let her know that we're in Hokkaido." Tomoya said as he started up the rental car.

"Okay, so… how long until we get there?" Kyou asked while she listened to her phone ringing.

"Four or five hours, probably." Tomoya guessed.

"Why so long?" Kyou asked aghast.

"There is no fast highway that goes straight there. We're going to go through a lot of small towns." Tomoya shrugged.

"Ugh, now I really wish they had the train running again." Kyou groaned.

.

 **Monday evening, August 1st 2011 – The Okazaki home in Hokkaido**

* * *

The sky was still brightly lit, but the sun had already gone down beyond the ridge of mountains off to the west. Clouds had moved in through the afternoon, but nothing as depressing as an overcast sky. Indeed, if it had been earlier in the day, they would have looked like puffy cotton balls floating in a cobalt blue sky. But the day was about done and the light hit the scattered clouds from the side, giving them a bright golden edge on the side that faced the sun and casting the rest of the cloud into deep purple shadows.

Kyou-kun sat on the porch steps and watched the slow moving clouds glowing brightly against the darkening sky. His wandering observations were disturbed when he felt the presence of someone sitting down next to him. At first, he thought it was Ryou-chan, but the person moved more slowly and carefully. He wondered if it might be one of the ruffians that had accompanied Sakagami Tomoyo.

It had been quite a shock when the rough looking gang came walking up from the road, right up to the house. However, no-one seemed to be surprised to see them. On the contrary, they had all seemed delighted… even the children. He wanted to ask what kind of relationship was in play that would allow such disparate groups to be such close friends. It actually seemed that the more different they were, the closer their friendship was. The ruffians seemed to be especially cordial with Youhei-the-detective and his wife. But they were treated like returning family even by the old man and woman who lived in this place.

Several times, he had come close to asking all of them to explain themselves… But to do so when he wasn't yet ready to talk about his own past would be… inexcusable. So, he had left the busy interior of the big house to be alone, and watch the clouds pass by overhead. That had worked out for a while, but someone had found him. Apparently, someone who couldn't leave him alone. He considered asking whoever it was to let him have his space when he felt a very old hand settle gently onto his arm.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" the old woman asked softly.

"Yes, it is." surprised at who the visitor had turned out to be, Kyou-kun turned to face the great-grandmother. "Thank you for allowing me to visit your lovely home, Obāsama."

"You are very polite. Of course… I knew you would be." Okazaki Shino smiled.

"You… mustn't assume that I am a good person just because the Kyou in this world is." Kyou-kun said while his gaze fell to the ground. It hurt to say these words, but he felt that he had to. From the moment he arrived on this paradise world, he felt like he was being terribly misunderstood. These people had a Kyou in their world who had accomplished wonderful things. But Kyou-kun's heart was heavy with the knowledge that he was nowhere near as saintly as the Kyou of this world must be. He didn't want anyone to ever find out about the darkness in his past, but at the same time, there was an overpowering urge to confess. "I'm not like the Kyou that you know. Our worlds are too different."

"I'll bet you're like enough." the old woman dismissed his warning. "And even if you're not, that doesn't mean you're a bad person. It just means you're different."

"It might." Kyou-kun protested while hanging his head from the weight of the shame that was welling up from his soul.

"Well, that's something we can worry about when you're ready." Shino smiled broadly as she asked, "Have you thought about what you want to do now?"

"I should… probably go back to my world." Kyou-kun said.

"Eh, and break this old woman's heart?" she said while her hand gave his arm a compassionate squeeze.

"Obāsama, I…"

"Let me ask you something, and I promise not to pry to much. Is that okay?" Shino asked when she could tell that the young man was struggling with what he wanted to say.

"Yes." Kyou-kun answered simply. Part of him hoped that she did ask questions about his past so that he could be done with these feelings of guilt.

"How many of the people that you've met so far, were people that you knew before?" Shino asked.

"Hmm..." Kyou-kun thought about all the people he had met since he woke up in this strange world, "I never knew Sugisaka-san or Yukine-san, and I never heard of this Kotomi-san everyone keeps talking about. I knew Ryou… although he was my younger brother where I came from. I knew Sunohara and Okazaki, of course. Sakagami-san was our student council president, and I knew of Furukawa-san."

"From the drama club?" Shino asked.

"Huh?" Kyou-kun didn't get the reference.

"Did you know Furukawa-san from the drama club?" Shino asked.

"No, she was in the choir club. Okazaki said she had a really good voice too." Kyou-kun said wistfully.

"So, did you know my grandson well?" Shino asked.

"Not really. In my world, he was… a troublemaker." Kyou felt bad to say that in front of the old woman, even if she wasn't the actual grandmother of the Tomoya that he knew. To soften the affront, he added, "He was good friends with my brother though."

"Then, I guess you never heard any stories about his father?" Shino asked.

"No, but we didn't talk much." Kyou-kun suddenly wished that he had.

"His father, Naoyuki, lives with me now, but he had a hard life for a long time." Shino smiled at the young man and checked to see if his body language said that he was willing to hear more. Deciding that he was, she continued, "Naoyuki was expelled from the family for choosing to marry a woman that the family did not approve of. He loved his wife very much, but she was killed in an accident when Tomoya was still very young. Naoyuki did his best to raise Tomoya on his own, but he had dropped out of high school when he ran off, so life was very difficult for him. His body started to fail him and he turned to alcohol to dull the pain."

"That… does sound hard." Kyou-kun had to wonder if he would be able to last under the seemingly constant stream of misfortunes that had ravaged Tomoya's father.

"Tell me Kyou-kun, do you know how Tomoya got into Hikarizaka Private High School?" Shino asked while her eyes were on the slow moving clouds of the far off horizon.

"No… I never really thought about it." Kyou-kun did wonder now. The school wasn't cheap and the old woman hadn't described a background of wealth for Okazaki.

"It was a sports scholarship. He was a very talented basketball player. I never saw any of his games, but I did see lots of pictures that his father took of all his middle school games. Tomoya loved to play basketball and Naoyuki loved to see his son enjoying himself so thoroughly." Shino said with a mixture of pride and sadness in her voice.

"But… Okazaki never played basketball in high school." Kyou-kun responded with confusion.

"No, he didn't." Shino's eyes fell from the horizon as she revealed some of her own guilt, "My son was struggling all the more because he had no help. His alcoholism worsened as his pain increased. He started getting violent. His relationship with his son started falling apart. Eventually, Naoyuki broke his son's arm in a drunken rage. The injured shoulder never healed right and Tomoya never got to play a single game for his high school."

"I… I never knew." Kyou-kun gaped.

"I would not have expected you to. Tomoya doesn't talk about it much… except to his closest friends. To those he trusts absolutely." Shino smiled and asked, "Do you think your brother might have known?"

"…" Kyou-kun couldn't answer. His little brother had tried to talk to him about Okazaki a lot at first, even when Kyou-kun said he didn't want to hear any more about _that delinquent_. But then, Ryou suddenly stopped talking about Tomoya any more. Kyou-kun had thought that he had finally gotten through to his brother, but now… maybe… "I think he may have."

Both of them looked toward the horizon and watched as a car turned off the main road and started up the long drive towards them.

"Tomoya hated Naoyuki for quite a while." Shino said grimly, "There was no love or trust left for his father. In fact, there was little love or trust left for anything."

"Did he get better?" Kyou-kun asked while he watched the car pull onto the final drive that would bring it up to the porch.

"Yes. I appealed to Tomoya to understand his father, but I have to admit that it was the friendship and love from all the people he met in that high school, that really made the difference. Without the love of those girls, I don't believe he ever would have forgiven my son… or me."

The car came to a stop on the crushed gravel in front of the porch and the doors opened up as Shino finished telling her tale.

"Those girls?" Kyou-kun asked.

"Kotomi-chan and Kyou-chan, of course." Shino said as she leaned forward and stood up to greet the newly arrived guests.

"Obāsama?" Kyou-chan asked when she heard the old woman say her name.

"Tomoya-kun, Kyou-chan…" Shino smiled while she gestured at the young man sitting on the porch steps looking very surprised, "I would like you to meet Fujibayashi Kyou- _kun_. I believe you will have a lot to talk about."

.

* * *

.

 **Glossary**

 **Escalator program** : Some Japanese schools go from Kindergarten to High School. For students in these program from the beginning, they are automatically promoted to the next school without having to test for it. The students that have to test to get in (climbing the stairs), believe that the program students have it easy (taking the escalator).

 **Nee-san** : older sister, but not _eldest_.

 **Obāsama,** **Obāsan** : grandmother (very formal, normal-formal). Okazaki Shino is the mother of Naoyuki, grandmother of Tomoya, and great-grandmother of Shuichi, Shuji, and Michiko.

 **Onee-sama, Onee-san,** **Onee-chan** : eldest sister (very formal, normal-formal, familiar)

 **Otouto** : little brother. In this chapter, Kyou-kun discovers that he is the younger brother of twin sisters Kyou (onee-chan) and Ryou (nee-chan)

 **Xperia** : A smartphone made by Sony Ericsson. The X10 model with a 10.15cm (4") screen came out in early 2010. Pedestrian by today's standards, it would have seemed like science fiction to someone from 2003.


	27. Chapter 27 - Kyou-kun's Options

**Monday evening, August 1st 2011 – The Okazaki home in Hokkaido**

* * *

Under a darkening sky, Tomoya and Kyou stood stunned as they faced a very unexpected guest at the Okazaki family home in Hokkaido. To their credit, they were only a bit more stunned than the guest who looked back at them with the same degree of surprise.

The sun had gone below the horizon and the sliver of moon was soon to follow. If it hadn't been for the warm glow of the porch lights, both Kyou-chan and Kyou-kun would have missed the purple color of each other's eyes. The rare color or their irises was a telltale that had prompted their intuitive leap that they were looking into their own eyes.

"Kyou… kun?" asked the longer haired and feminine version of the two Kyous.

"Kyou-chan?" the young man asked as he took in the feminine version of himself. Quickly remembering what he had been told over the last few days, he wanted to ask, _Or, should I call you Onee-chan?_ But he was also shocked with both surprise and rage to see Okazaki Tomoya alive and standing behind his feminine self, bigger and healthier than the delinquent had ever been.

"Deja-vu." chuckled Ryou from the porch, where she watched their first meeting.

"Ryou, you know about this?" Kyou-chan demanded.

"I was there." Ryou smirked, "And by the way, don't get rough with him. He is recovering from blood poisoning and malnutrition."

"I… I'm sorry." Kyou-kun blurted out. His mind was in chaos at all that was happening. It felt like the crashing waves of confusion, sadness, and hatred that he had already weathered once, had returned to devastate him again. His twisted face telegraphed the alarming levels of the internal stress building up inside him.

"Stop!" Kyou-chan ordered in her best school teacher voice.

The trick worked - the panicking boy's attention was glued to her instead of on the downward spiral of negative thoughts and emotions.

Kyou-chan remembered the dark time of her own spiral into gloom and how hard her friends worked to pull her out of it. If this male version of her was like her in other ways besides his looks, there was only one thing she could think of to help him. A lesson she had learned from two of the most important people in her life. Her own family had never been physically intimate, but during her darkest days, she had learned from Kotomi and Tomoya – the healing power of the _hug_. Opening her arms she bade him, "Come to me."

 _I don't deserve your kindness._ He wanted to say, but his feet moved of their own accord and he soon found himself wrapped in comforting arms. Tears welled up and he felt the accumulation of stress taking it's toll. _She's holding me like an onee-chan. Of course, she is an onee-chan. Can I really accept this? She seems so nice, but will she still be like this after I tell her my story? Will she hate me the way I hate… him?_

"Ryou, what have you done?" Tomoya asked over the head's of the two Kyou's.

"He was barely alive on a frozen world." Ryou explained simply.

"A frozen world?" Tomoya felt a strange memory trying to work it's way back into his consciousness.

"Yes. It seems that their world suffered an environmental catastrophe and was plunged into an ice age." Ryou paused before deciding not to wait for Kyou-kun to get around to telling this last point, "On his world, about six months ago, there was an avalanche. He lost a lot of his friends and I'm pretty sure… his brother."

"Hah!" Kyou-kun gasped an anguished cry. He didn't know that any of them knew about that incident… or suspected it.

"A frozen world… where it is winter ten months of the year?" Tomoya asked as the wisps of memory came back to him.

"You… you know about this?" Ryou was astonished. They had done everything they could to keep all of this a secret from the two honeymooners. "Who told you?"

"It was… another me. I called him 'Winter-Tomoya' back then." Tomoya sounded like he was trying to talk and daydream at the same time.

"Winter-Tomoya? Wait… I've heard that before." Kyou-chan kept her arms around her other self, but turned back to her husband and asked, "Isn't that the person you met when you and Fuko went to that strange place?"

"I… think so." Tomoya's head was starting to hurt from desperately trying to recall more of the elusive memories.

"What's going on?" Kyou-kun asked. The conversation around him had become strange. Well, admittedly the conversation around him had been strange ever since he woke up in the hospital bed but now it was even stranger.

"Kyou-kun," Yukine asked as she descended the steps from the porch, "I promise to explain everything to you soon, but for now I need to know something important. Do you remember a girl from your high school named Fuko?"

"N...no. Not from my world. But, didn't a girl with that name arrive with the ruffians?" Kyou-kun asked.

"Ruffians?" Kyou-chan asked.

"He means _The Boys_." Yukine replied to Kyou-chan with a humorous smile, then answered Kyou-kun, "That's right. Her name is Fuko and she would have been in high school about the same time as you."

"No, sorry." Kyou-kun replied while wondering why everyone was getting so excited.

"Kyou-kun, I know this may sound confusing. You see, we have lost someone very important to us." Tomoya tried to explain, "Her name was Kotomi and she was the genius who figured out how to use the wormholes to travel to parallel dimensions. There was an accident and we lost the coordinates of the world that she went to. Many scientists are working very hard to find that world by piecing together all the information that they can get their hands on. It's possible… that you may hold a piece of very important information toward that effort."

"You," Kyou-kun had initially wanted to lash out at the asshole delinquent that dared talk to him so casually. But Kyou-chan was still holding onto him and something told him that it would be a very bad idea to reveal his hatred of Tomoya just now. Besides that, there was something very different about _this_ Tomoya. "… you don't sound like the Tomoya I know. I mean… the voice is the same but, well… you sound too intelligent somehow."

"The 'somehow' was a supreme effort by Kyou, Kotomi, and myself." Tomoyo spoke up as she too descended the porch stairs. "Suffice it to say that the Tomoya that stands before you now is more educated than you are and… quite possibly smarter than you are."

 _Baka!_ Kyou-kun wanted to respond, but he also noticed that there were quite a few people around them and out on the porch now. He could see just about everyone he had already met, except the children. His attention was diverted to Youhei's wife who had just used her smartphone to call someone.

"Yukine! Fuko is here." a voice answered from the speaker of her phone.

"Where is Fuko now?" Yukine asked.

"Fuko is asleep with the children, but Fuko is watching over Fuko and the children. So, Yukine doesn't need to worry about the children or Fuko... or Fuko!" Fuko replied.

Kyou-kun reeled at the dizzying conversation. _This Fuko girl is nuts! How can anyone understand what she is saying?_ But the confusion deepened when he noticed that no-one else seemed to have any trouble understanding this Fuko girl after all. Yukine perceived his confused state and winked at him before she continued with her conversation.

"I need an ikiryo Fuko to come to me. Can you do that?" Yukine asked.

"Are you in trouble?" Fuko sounded alarmed.

"No trouble, but something important is happening." Yukine assured the excited girl on the other end of the phone call, "It is something important that I think Fuko can help with."

"If Yukine says so, then… Fuko is already there." The voice still came from the phone but also from somewhere between Yukine and Kyou-kun.

A pair of eyes suddenly appeared, followed by the outline of a girl with long hair tied in a bow at the end.

"What?" Kyou-kun jerked to try and get away from the strange apparition, but he was held in place by his onee-chan's strong arms.

"It's okay, she's a friend." Kyou-chan told her younger male self.

"A friend? A friendly what?" Kyou-kun asked while watching the outline quickly solidify and fill in until he was looking at a girl wearing the winter uniform from his high school… or at least what used to be the winter uniform before the blizzards wrecked his world.

"How can Fuko help?" Fuko asked in a voice filled with determination.

"Fuko, I need you to help Okazaki. This is about that time that you went to that other world and saw the little girl." Yukine said.

"Ushio!" Fuko sounded initially excited, but the excitement seemed to fall away when she turned toward Tomoya and pleaded, "Does Fuko really have to help the weird guy?"

Kyou-kun struggled to hold back his laughter. Despite the supernatural way this Fuko-person had appeared, he found himself greatly sympathizing with her feelings.

"Fuko! You promised you would be nice to Okazaki." Yukine admonished her ghostly friend, "If you don't think you can be of any help, I suppose you can go."

"No! Fuko wants to help with the important thing!" Fuko pouted, "Fuko is sorry for being mean to the weird guy."

"She apologizes but I'm still the weird guy, huh?" Tomoya grumbled.

"That sounds about right." Youhei said with a cocky smile.

Tomoya shot an angry glance at Youhei but said nothing.

"How can Fuko help?" Fuko demanded.

"Okay," Tomoya took a deep breath before asking Fuko, "Do you remember that cold place where you and I went. The place where we saw the little girl in the old wooden cabin?"

"Fuko remembers. The little girl was Ushio and you wouldn't help her!" Fuko answered angrily.

Do you remember another person there? Someone else that looked like me?" Tomoya ignored Fuko's barb and continued with the questioning.

"Yes. Fuko remembers another Okazaki there. He was wearing heavy clothes and he tried to protect Ushio. _He_ tried to save her. _He_ was a good Okazaki. Fuko hopes _he_ saved Ushio and they both lived through that storm."

"No..." Tomoya's memories became clear and he remembered the strange encounter as if it were just yesterday. "They didn't make it."

"What? How can you know that?" Ryou and Nagisa asked. They felt a stronger emotional tie to this story since they were raising one of the Ushios.

"Winter-Tomoya told me. Unlike all the other Tomoya's that visited that place, he never left. He thinks it was because his body, back in his original world, was caught in an avalanche. He was pretty sure he was dead already." Tomoya said sorrowfully.

"An avalanche?" Kyou-kun gasped. "Did you see any of the others?"

"Others?" Tomoya asked. He wondered if this young male Kyou was asking about the graveyard of dead Tomoyas, that Winter-Tomoya had shown him.

"Okazaki wasn't the only one to die in that avalanche!" Kyou-kun said angrily, "It killed everyone in the Choir Club… everyone!"

Other than a gasp from Sugisaka, there was a quiet moment after Kyou-kun's outburst. Everyone could see the pain that he was in. Kyou pulled him into her hug a little tighter while Ryou asked a question to confirm her suspicion.

"Kyou-kun, your brother was in the Choir Club, wasn't he?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." the anger flared up again at the memory of his loss, but Kyou-chan's arms reminded him that he was no longer alone. Still, he wanted them to know something about his pain. "He followed Furukawa around like a love-sick puppy. But she never saw him as anything more than a friend. His love for her was unrequited until the very end."

"Why?" Nagisa wanted to know, "Why didn't she return his love?"

"She had a thing for… Okazaki." Kyou-kun said the name as if it disgusted him. "That bastard just strung her along, never giving her a straight answer. If he only would have given Furukawa an answer, maybe my brother would still be alive."

"Why do you say that?" Ryou made it clear that she was also enraged, but not at Tomoya, "Are you saying that I am the kind of person that gives up easily on the person that I love?"

"What? No, I…" Kyou-kun stammered.

"Isn't that exactly what you're saying?" Tomoya stepped in to help Ryou out, "If Tomoya told Nagisa that he loved her then what? You think your sister… I mean brother – would have given up on Nagisa, and on the Choir Club? Do you think he would have just slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked away?"

"Yes… I mean no! Wait…" Although Kyou-kun was expecting to get into an argument with Okazaki, he was shattered at the unexpected rebuke from Ryou.

"Is that the kind of weak person you think I am?" Ryou demanded.

"Ryou is a lot stronger than you give…" Tomoya's lecture was cut off with everyone else's rebuke by a sudden shout.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kyou-chan yelled at everyone there. She was holding the trembling boy in a tight embrace. She could feel the panic and shock wracking his young body. And, she knew exactly what that felt like. She too had once felt like a cornered animal after almost accidentally killing Tomoya with a dictionary attack.

Some of The Boys were about to object to Kyou-chan that her younger male version had gone too far. But it was Tomoyo that waved them off. By doing nothing more than holding up a hand, they had all backed off.

"Let's all go back into the house and give the Kyous some time to talk things out." Tomoyo said to everyone present while her cold blue eyes continued staring intently at Kyou-chan.

"Yes Boss." "That sounds best." "I'm getting hungry anyway." the crowd commented as they moved back into the house. Tomoyo stayed in place, her eyes still fixed on Kyou-chan, while everyone filed past her.

Youhei stopped beside Tomoyo and Isamu for just a moment and asked, "You got this?"

"Yes." Tomoyo replied curtly. But her demeanor softened when she understood the concern from her old troublemaker. "Thanks Youhei."

"Come on Isamu, I think Tomoyo can handle this alone." Youhei said as he put his hand on the tough guy's shoulder.

"But..." Isamu protested, wanting to stay by his wife's side.

"Don't worry, it will be a cold day in hell before your wife can't take Kyou down." Youhei chuckled.

"All right, but you know..." Isamu replied while he walked toward the door with Youhei, "I've been to that cold hell."

Youhei laughed at Isamu's little joke while the two of them passed through the doorway back into the comfortable inn of a home. The sounds of conversation and even laughter spilled out of the door and onto the patio while the remaining few people outside silently stared at each other in the cool evening air.

"He came out of the ICU nine days ago." Tomoyo told Kyou-chan as if she were giving a status report. "He hasn't talked much about himself since then, and he hasn't asked many questions about our world."

"I see." Kyou took in what the platinum blond was saying, but nothing so far justified the intensity of the gaze that was directed at her now.

"I don't want any of my boys going to jail for beating up a high school student. So, if you can't get him to understand the differences between his world and ours, I am going to insist that he goes back to where he came from." Tomoyo declared.

"I'll take care of it." Kyou promised. She watched Tomoyo turn and head into the house and, at the same time she could feel Kyou-kun tensing with anger.

"So, in this world you do the bidding of the president?" Kyou-kun referred to Tomoyo with the title she held in the high school he had been attending.

"Baka!" Kyou said as she slapped her younger male self in the face. "She's not the class president anymore. Get it through your head that was eight years ago! Tomoyo is in the local and prefectural government, Youhei is a police detective, and Tomoya is a member of the National Diet. If you get them mad at you, there will be no-one on your side."

"Sorry," Kyou-kun rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped and grouched, "I just… never thought she was as tough as all the stories said."

"Let me tell you something. She is every bit as good as the stories say." Kyou-chan folded her arms and told him, "I went all out against her once – just to test that theory. I never had a chance."

"Well, you're a girl so..." Kyou-kun dismissed his elder's wisdom.

"Oho? Let me know when you're completely healed up and I'll go one-on-one with you." Kyou smiled evilly.

"You think you have a chance against me?" Kyou-kun asked skeptically.

"Boy, I will take you apart." Kyou replied confidently.

"O-ho, I never realized I was so arrogant." Kyou-kun snapped back.

"Oh…" Kyou-chan took a deep breath to calm herself but that only went so far, "I am going to enjoy beating that attitude out of you."

"All right," Kyou-kun pushed himself away from his… older sister, and snarled, "I'm recovered enough to deal with a bitch like you."

"Bring it, wimp." Kyou-chan invited the attack as she took up a defensive posture.

Kyou-kun lunged for a two-hand reap. His intent was to run his shoulder into Kyou-chan's midsection, grasp her around the thighs and slam her to the ground. It was a maneuver that he was particularly good at.

However, Kyou-chan was also familiar with that technique and used a defense she had learned from one of the sessions that Tomoyo had taught. Her right knee swept the younger boy's arms, then her left leg released a kick that knocked his body back in a flip that ended up with him crashing into the grass next to the gravel driveway.

"So, you know some judo, huh?" Kyou-chan asked while her younger brother angrily pulled himself up from the ground.

"Second best in the school competition." Kyou-kun said with a snarl and made another lunge.

This time Kyou-chan dropped low and fired off several fast kicks to give the lunging boy some air-time before he crashed down into the grass once again.

"Unh," Kyou-kun grunted as he got back up again, "you sure do like those kicks."

"A girl's power is in her legs." Kyou-chan replied with a challenging smile.

This time, Kyou-kun lunged with the anticipation that this onee-chan would go for another kick attack. He would feint, then close the distance after her failed kick and catch her with a big outer reap while she was off balance.

Unfortunately for Kyou-kun, kicking attacks were not the only thing in this onee-chan's repertoire. To Kyou-chan's discerning eye, her _little brother_ was telegraphing his attacks so clearly, she had wondered if what she suspected might actually be a deception. Seeing that he was setting up for a feint, she rushed him, used a karate blow to his chest, ran her knee up into his gut, then used a hip throw to send him crashing into the ground once again. He had been able to partially block the punch and the knee, but the throw had knocked the wind out of him.

This time, Kyou-kun didn't get right back up. It took a minute for him to catch his breath. He could see her standing near by and saw that she wasn't even winded. To add insult to his embarrassment, she actually looked disappointed in him.

"Number two in the school, huh?" Kyou-chan muttered.

"I don't get it." Kyou-kun grunted, "I was personally trained by the judo sensei. I was one of the best in competition."

"Oh, I think I understand now." Kyou-chan gave a wry smile. "I was trained by Tomoyo. She didn't stick to any one style and she didn't train us to win competitions. She taught us to win fights."

"I guess." Kyou-kun started to get back up again.

"Stay down there and relax for a minute." Kyou-chan emphasized her position, "I won the fight so I'll be making certain demands of you. Unless you want to keep trying to fight me?"

"No… onee-chan." Kyou-kun replied grudgingly.

"First of all, you don't get to call me onee-chan. Ryou can call me that because we are essentially the same age and have made similar achievements in life. You are eight years behind us and still in high school while we have advanced degrees and positions of responsibility and authority in adult society. I may warm up to you after you learn your place in this world, but until then, you will call me onee- _sama_ and you will call Ryou, nee- _sama_. Is that clear?"

"Yes, onee-sama." Kyou-kun replied. He had heard about how Ryou was in her final year to be a medical doctor, but he hadn't heard anything about onee-sama making any similar achievements. Then again, the pain in his chest, abdomen, and back was telling him not to quibble.

"Secondly, you may not like Tomoya, but you will show him due respect. He also has a responsible position in society and he is my husband. I will not put up with your crappy teenage grudge against the man that I love. He's not from your world. He never did anything to hurt you and he never did anything to hurt Ryou." Kyou decreed.

"Yes, onee-sama." Kyou-kun was thinking of objecting to this dictum until onee-sama mentioned that this Tomoya hadn't done the things that the one from his universe had. It was a fair point, so he swallowed that pill as well.

"Now that I've laid down the law, there is something I want to say." Kyou-chan's face changed to something much friendlier. "I really hope you _can_ adapt and learn to enjoy this world."

"I… honestly don't know if I can." Kyou-kun admitted while he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Try your best." Kyou encouraged him. Then she confided, "Ryou and I have always wished we had a little brother. Also, there are a bunch of kids that would love to have an uncle like you. Is that something you really want to throw away?"

"Uncle, huh?" Kyou-kun laughed. _The promise of a place where people aren't afraid of me and children actually want me to be their uncle? That might just be the strongest lure of all._

"I'm going in, to help with dinner. You think about it for a while. Come back inside whenever you're ready." Kyou said compassionately.

"Yes… thank you, onee-sama." Kyou-kun replied.

Kyou-chan left him sitting in the grass and walked back into the welcoming inn that had been remodeled for the Okazaki family. She guessed that her little brother would be coming in soon… and would do the right thing as she expected of him.

Out on the grass, Kyou looked up at the dark sky full of stars and little dark clouds. The few wispy clouds blotted out the stars as they slowly sailed by, but the number and brightness of the stars out here in the countryside was awe inspiring. And thought provoking.

His onee-sama was right about having a lot of things to think about, but it really all boiled down to just a few options. He could either let go of his anger, guilt, and sorrow from the tragedies of the universe he had come from – and stay here in this universe with a new family and a chance to start over. Or, he could cling to his painful feelings and go back to the frozen hell… and die there. The lure to stay in this lush green world was overpowering, but…

"But wouldn't it be disrespectful to my brother if I were to take this comfortable offer and… forget about him" he mused.

"Why would you forget about him?" a voice called out from right in front of Kyou-kun.

"Ha!" Kyou-kun jerked in reaction to the surprising voice and looked down from the starry sky to experience something even more unsettling than the surprise voice. A pair of disembodied eyes were watching him from only a meter away. After a few blinks at this apparition, he could see the body around the eyes again and recognized the strange girl that had been summoned earlier. "What are you?"

"You answer Fuko's question first! Why would you forget about your brother?" Fuko demanded as she moved closer to Kyou-kun. She had been quite upset to hear Kyou's question. After all, being forgotten was a very sore point for the ikiryo Fuko.

The teenage boy scrambled backwards to get away from this strange creature… entity… ghost… thing. But the girl crawled after him faster than he could retreat. As a last defense, he put up his hand to block her and keep her from getting any closer. The defense was useless though. His hands simply passed through her insubstantial body as she closed to within centimeters of his face.

"Answer Fuko's question!" the ikiryo demanded.

"All right, all right!" Kyou-kun was trembling with fear but managed to answer the supernatural creature's inquiry, "I'm worried that if I start a new life here, I'll forget about my friends and my brother who died back in my world."

"Why would you forget? Is there something wrong with your head?" Fuko's gaze shifted to look at the teen boy's head as if she might see dents or scars there.

"No, it's just…" Kyou-kun struggled with his thoughts, "If I stay here where it's safe, and I find happiness here… isn't that an insult to their memory? Wouldn't it be mean to Ryou?"

"I don't know. What was he like? Was he a mean person?" Fuko asked with innocent curiosity.

"No! He was kind." Kyou-kun felt a flash of anger at the suggestion that his little brother might be someone like that, "He was too kind."

"Our Ryou is kind too. She was angry for a while, but that was just because she wanted her sister to be happy." Fuko cocked her head and asked, "Would your brother want you to be happy?"

"Of course he would! He was the most caring brother that anyone could have asked for." Kyou-kun felt the tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Then wouldn't it be an insult to his memory not to be happy?" Fuko countered.

"Huh?"

"If your brother knew that you had a chance to live here and be happy..." Fuko started to explain her question.

"Okay, I get it." Kyou-kun sighed.

"He would be mad at you if…" Fuko continued on with her explanation.

"I said I get it!" Kyou-kun yelled at the simple sounding girl.

Fuko looked hurt, but she didn't back away. With all the practice she had in her ikiryo form, she knew that none of his physical attacks could hurt her.

"I… I'm sorry." Kyou-kun immediately regretted raising his voice to this small girl when he saw her pained expression. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself more than anything. So, I guess I'm just not a very good person to be around right now."

"You don't hate Fuko?" Fuko asked hopefully.

"No, I don't hate Fuko." Kyou-kun answered with a half-smile. As exasperating as this pixie of a girl was, he couldn't find it within him to hate her.

.

Inside the house, several people were watching the pair through the big windows. Tomoya, Kyou, Ryou, and Nagisa all watched while they talked about the future of the young male Kyou. It wasn't just Kyou-kun's attitude and health that concerned them. The Fujibayashi patriarch had demanded the return of his son, earlier in the day. Fortunately, he had no legal claim to Kyou-kun… but that could change.

"Onee-chan," Ryou said reprovingly, "didn't I say to take it easy on him because he's still recovering?"

"Ha!" Kyou laughed

"So, it sounds like young Kyou-kun will be going back to Hikarizaka Private High School?" Yukine prompted. She and Youhei had been close during the conversation, but had only now joined in.

"It is probably an eventuality." Kyou-chan said resignedly, "That was the school that was picked out for Ryou and me. I'm sure Hikarizaka is where father will send him if he gets custody. And, even if father doesn't get custody, he'll raise hell if we try to choose something else."

"You think it's a bad idea?" Nagisa asked Yukine.

"Not bad, but it may be difficult for him." Yukine now glanced out the window at her beloved ikiryo friend kneeling over Kyou-kun as he lay in the grass – propped up on his elbows.

"How so?" Ryou asked. "I didn't find the coursework or the environment at Hikarizaka to be particularly difficult."

"He's not the same as us," Yukine replied without looking away from the dark window, "he will be going back to a familiar school but to a place where he doesn't know anyone. All of the friends that he made in his Hikarizaka in another world, are dead… he will be constantly reminded of that."

"I hadn't thought of that." Ryou admitted.

"In a sea of students his age, he will be so… alone." Nagisa said sadly. Of all the others near the window, she had experienced that kind of lonesomeness. Having repeated her senior year, she had watched all of her friends leave and gone back to the same school but without anyone familiar around her.

"Maybe not… completely alone." Yukine said with a growing smile.

"You're planning something." Youhei gazed at his wife with a smirk, "Should I pretend not to know anything about this?"

"No no, it's fine." Yukine reached out and took her husband's hand and squeezed it while watching over her ikiryo friend who was still kneeling over the startled teen boy. "I just think that it might be time for ikiryo Fuko to have some fun at being a high school student again."

The group almost choked out a loud _WHAT!_ But, after all the outlandish things that Fuko had done with or without Yukine's instigation, it wasn't all that strange after all. As one, their gaze shifted from Yukine to the pair out the window as they thought about the possibility.

"Well, she already has the uniform." Youhei laughed.

.

 **Sunday evening, August 7th 2011 – The Okazaki home in Hokkaido**

* * *

There had been more cleanup and construction around the hot spring on the Okazaki property, but not so much that it was divided into male and female sides. A roof was erected to provide a place to get out of a sudden rain storm. There were some shelves for storing the clothes, but it was still a Konyoku style onsen both in the changing area and in the pools of hot water. Such facilities weren't rare in Japan, but they were uncommon. However, they were a complete unknown, and a rather unpleasant surprise, to the young Kyou-kun.

"What? Where… where is the men's side?" Kyou-kun gasped when he noticed that all of the women started undressing right in front of him. The blush was racing up his cheeks and he turned away to try and escape the sight of all the naked breasts suddenly coming into view. Unfortunately, turning around only brought into view more people disrobing. "Ah!"

"What's wrong, Kyou-kun?" Ryou asked. She could see the bright red tint of his ears and face that his hands weren't hiding and was worried about his blood pressure.

"I don't know where to look!" Kyou-kun blurted out.

"Come with us." Kyou-chan said confidently as she took him by the elbow and guided him over to a corner of the changing room with Ryou. "We're family, so it shouldn't be a problem. Right?"

"I… I guess." Kyou-kun allowed his hands to come down and did feel better when he saw his onee-sama's reassuring grin. But the courage gave way to another feeling of panic as his onee-sama and nee-sama removed their clothes next to him. Their bodies were athletic and healthy with so many beautiful curves and such lovely breasts, a feeling of despondence set in, "Oh my gods. It's just not fair."

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I really am a lot more attractive as a girl." Kyou-kun suddenly felt too embarrassed to take off his clothes, surrounded by so much loveliness.

"Don't be silly," Ryou leaned into Kyou-kun and started taking off his clothes.

"Hey!" Kyou-kun started to resist but his hands were batted away by his onee-sama.

"Don't defy your nee-sama. She knows what's best." Kyou-chan admonished.

"Yes onee-sama. Sorry, nee-sama." Kyou-kun's face continued to burn with embarrassment while his older sister continued with undressing him.

"For the last ten years, we have been living in a healthy environment. Proper nutrition and exercise was so normal for us that we didn't even think about it." Ryou explained as she had her little brother step out of his pants. She handed them to Kyou-chan to fold and place on one of the shelves while she looked him over.

Standing completely nude, Kyou-kun couldn't hide his blushing face with both hands trying to cover the place between his legs.

"Brittle hair, dry skin, muscle loss, fragile nails, and developmental delay… all of these things are signs of malnutrition." Ryou said as she made her assessment, "You haven't been very active for about six months, have you?"

"N...no." Kyou-kun answered. His embarrassment waned a bit from his surprise at Ryou's medical professionalism. _Wow, she really does sound like a doctor!_

"And, from what I can see of your body, you haven't been getting enough food for a long time… maybe eight or nine years. Am I right?" Ryou left her fingers on Kyou-kun's visible ribs and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah." Kyou-kun felt the crushing weight of sadness from the many times that he and his brother had to go hungry because the ration supply was late… or never came at all.

"All of that will change now, Kyou-kun. You must believe me." Ryou promised with a smile.

"Ah… okay." Kyou-kun was back to not knowing were to look again. His nee-sama was right in front of him with her abundant breasts and it was giving him all kinds of mixed feelings.

"Hey," Tomoya's voice boomed from behind Kyou-kun, "I don't know whether you two are trying to be nice to him or mercilessly tease him. And, if I can't figure it out, I'm betting he is having a hard time with it too."

Kyou-kun's mixed feelings got worse when he felt Tomoya's big hand come down on his shoulder. The person he hated most in the world was rescuing him from his sister's unintended torture. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Should I be angry or grateful now?_

"Kyou-kun, the onsen doesn't have a boys or girls side per se, but there is a smaller section partially protected by an outcropping of rock. Would you like to hang out with just guys for a while… until you are more comfortable with being around everyone?" Tomoya offered.

 _W_ _ell shit… grateful it is._ Kyou-kun sighed and accepted the kindness, "Thank you Okazaki… sama."

.

Kyou-kun looked up at the darkening sky and relaxed in the hot water of the natural onsen. There was a funny smell to it, but that was normal at any hot spring. He had been uneasy at first, thinking that Tomoya would try to question him once they were separated from his sisters. But that didn't happen. This Tomoya seemed perfectly happy to just relax in the soothing water. Actually, he was getting a lot more attention from Youhei than the guy that had been his nemesis in the other world. Remembering some of the tricks those two delinquents had pulled on him in high school, he wanted to demand what this Sunohara Youhei was scheming.

"So, has anyone talked to you about what they plan to do with you, if you decide to stay here?" Youhei finally broke the silence with a question for the teen.

"Uh… no?" Kyou-kun answered suspiciously, wondering what Youhei was up to.

"I didn't think so." then turning to Tomoya, Youhei reached up and smacked his old friend on the side of the head as he asked, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Hey, what's that for?" Tomoya didn't sound angry but the attack had obviously been unexpected.

"Deciding where he's gonna live and go to school… don't you think you ought to be talking this over with him?" Youhei admonished.

"He's had a lot to think about. We didn't want to burden him with details." Tomoya replied defensively.

"Summer break isn't gonna last forever. You need to see how he feels about his options." Youhei insisted.

"What… what options?" Kyou-kun asked. He was stunned that those two former delinquents were having a conversation about what was best for him, but Youhei's last comment did pique his interest.

"I'll say it if this big dummy won't." Youhei leaned forward to give Kyou-kun his full attention, "You already know you can choose whether to stay in this world or go back to your own, right?"

"Yes." Kyou-kun answered.

"So, if you stay here – there are more options. You could stay here with the Okazaki family and finish high school here in Hokkaido. If you do that, you will be far away from the places and people that might remind you of sad memories." Youhei said as he put up one finger.

"I don't know if..." Kyou-kun started to reply.

"Shush. Wait for me to give you all the options before you start thinking about them too much." Youhei put up a second finger and said, "If you decide to go back to Hikarizaka, you will finish high school there but where you live is something you need to consider."

"What do you mean?" Kyou-kun asked.

"You could live with your parents _of this world_. There are pros and cons to that option… you should talk to your sisters about that." Youhei put up two more fingers, "Alternatively, you could live with Tomoya and his family, or you could live with Nagisa, Ryou, and Ushio."

"Stay here in Hokkaido, huh?" Kyou-kun had initially dismissed the idea since he wouldn't know anyone here but… "It doesn't seem like I will know anyone in school whether I stay here or go back to Hikarizaka."

"Not so." Youhei smiled, "If you go back to Hikarizaka, Fuko will be a student there with you."

"Huh? Isn't she your age?" Kyou-kun asked.

"The live Fuko is, but the ikiryo is forever fifteen." Youhei said with a bent smile, "Well… she does seem to be developing a little, but she is still more like a teen than an adult."

"Fuko heard that!" a voice yelled out from the other side of the rocks that Kyou-kun was leaning against.

"I was talking about the ikiryo." Youhei hollered back.

"Fuko is the ikiryo!" the voice yelled back a little angrier.

"Then stop being a brat and tell Kyou-kun what you've been talking about, so he knows what's going to happen when he goes back to school." Youhei yelled back across the wall. His words were immediately followed by a huge splash in the water between Youhei and Kyou-kun.

"Fuko is not a brat!" the ikiryo stood with her hands on her hips and a severe pout aimed at Youhei. Then she spun around to face Kyou-kun and proudly told him, "Fuko does not mind going to high school again. Fuko would be happy to go through the last year again with Kyou-kun!"

"I'm afraid… it wouldn't be the last year." Kyou-kun said apologetically.

"Huh?" Tomoya finally raised his head and participated in the conversation, "Ryou brought you back from November of 2003. You just had your eighteenth birthday. Wouldn't that put you in your last year of high school?"

"I started my senior year… but I stopped going after the avalanche that killed…" Kyou-kun closed his eyes at the stabbing pain from the memory of that time.

"No problem, we'll just put you in the second year when the summer break is over." Tomoya said casually and went back to reclining his head against the cool rocks.

"Hey!" Kyou-kun demanded as he leapt to his feet, "What makes you think I want to be a stupid repeater?"

The mood suddenly got very tense and quiet. Kyou-kun noticed that even Fuko was displeased with him. Several of The Boys were on this side of the rocks with them and they glared at the teen with seething anger. This kind of response was unexpected and Kyou-kun wondered what kind of land mine he had just stepped on.

"Furukawa Nagisa was a repeater." Tomoya said quietly, "She is not stupid and she is the nicest person you will ever know. She's so nice that she won't even demand that you apologize when you callously call her stupid."

Kyou-kun's mouth opened and closed several times, but he could say nothing. _This world is too different, I don't know what to do and I keep making terrible mistakes. No wait… Nagisa was a repeater even in my universe. Why do I keep lashing out and hurting people? Why can't I calm down and be someone likable?_ "I guess I'm the one that's stupid."

"Well, as long as you realize it." Youhei chuckled.

"Kyou-kun is not stupid." Nagisa's voice came from nearby and Kyou-kun opened his eyes to see that she was standing next to him now. "Kyou-kun is young and still full of anger and sadness at the things that happened in his world. It will take time to get used to this world, but I think Kyou-kun will become someone to be proud of. I'm sure of it."

Standing proudly with her hands on her hips, it was obvious that Nagisa was so eager to defend the young Kyou-kun that she had quite forgotten that she was naked in front of him. As for the teenager, he was stunned and more than a little impressed with the beauty he had never seen in the younger version of the Nagisa he had been familiar with.

"Even Nagisa-san is beautiful." Kyou-kun said in a daze. Even though he was more captivated by her appearance than her message, he hadn't missed the kindness in her words. Kyou-kun knew that the Nagisa from his world was a gracious and gentle person. He only disliked her because of his brother's unrequited love for her… and the fact that she had been the lure that doomed his brother to an untimely death under tons of ice and snow.

"Eh?" Nagisa realized too late, that she was brazenly showing her nude body to the teen boy. In an instant she dropped into the hot spring water until only her face and hands were still above the surface. Nagisa covered her face at the sudden complement and stuttered, "But… but… but… your sister's are much prettier than I am."

"They're all pretty." Kyou-kun agreed with the blushing Nagisa, then turned to Tomoya and asked, "Tell me, how did a scumbag like you get to be surrounded by so many pretty girls?"

"A question that I ask myself constantly." Tomoya chuckled without stirring from his relaxing pose.

"Him and me both!" Youhei added, "Deities with a sense of humor, playing with red threads of fate – is the only way I could ever have ended up with someone as amazing as Yukine."

"The gods must be pretty twisted to put me together with Tomoyo." Isamu added.

"You have an objection to our relationship?" Tomoyo asked as she sidled up next to her husband with a look that was halfway between a challenge and a pout.

"Not at all. But when you think that we used to be enemies…" Isamu didn't get a chance to finish his comment when Tomoyo's lips closed in on his own.

"Next time I go to a shrine, I'll havta say a prayer to thank the mad gods too." Takeshi muttered. Although they didn't kiss, Kohaku blushed from the romantic thought. Others were thinking about adding their sentiments as well, but a sing-song alarm from a smartphone in the covered dressing area interrupted their thoughts.

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku!_

"Oh, it's time to go back inside for cake!" Nagisa called out happily.

"Cake?" Kyou-kun asked.

"Today is Yukine's twenty-fifth birthday!" Fuko cheered.

"Um… aren't women usually sensitive about their twenty-fifth birthday?" Kyou-kun asked.

"Some of them are, if they're still single," Tomoya replied, "but Yukine is married and working on her second child. I mean… it's true that she's married to a total dipstick, but at least she has her children to be proud of."

"Hey!" Youhei wanted to rebuke his friend's comment. Looking around for support, he noticed that all of The Boys and even Tomoyo were nodding their heads in agreement with Tomoya's comment. "HEY!"

.

 **S** **un** **day** **m** **or** **ning, August** **1** **4** **th** **2011** **– The O** **kazaki Inn in Hokkaido**

* * *

The children and a few of the adults would be staying in Hokkaido with the elder members of the Okazaki family, when the others had to return for the next scheduled mission. Kyou-kun was upset at first, when he was told that they would be leaving him there with the children, but his new older sisters reminded him that this was his big chance to prove that he could be a reliable uncle to all of the little ones.

 _W_ _ell, it's not like I have any reason to return anyway. Even if I found this universe's versions of the friends that I had in high school, they would be eight years older than me._ _They've all graduated and gone off to universities or have adult jobs… or both. I guess I really do have more in common with these children than I do with… them._ Kyou's depressing thoughts were broken when he felt an old hand take his.

"Be a dear and help this old woman walk for a bit." Okazaki Shino said with a kind and understanding voice.

"Why do I think that you're going to be helping me more than I'll be helping you?" Kyou-kun asked cynically.

"Just like Kyou-chan, you are very perceptive too, Kyou-kun." Shino chuckled.

"So," Kyou-kun blushed a bit at the complement and asked, "what great wisdom will you impart to me today?"

"Oh, nothing like that." Shino laughed again, "I just want to let you know that you are always welcome here. But, more importantly, I want to let you know exactly what I mean by that. It isn't just a pleasantry. Will you hear me out?"

"Are you going to confess to me?" Kyou-kun asked jokingly.

"In a way, I suppose." Shino replied and smiled at the shock she had given the young man.

"You want me to stay here in Hokkaido, don't you?" Kyou-kun asked after recovering from the old woman's surprising answer.

"Indeed I do, but I don't think it would be right for you." Shino replied.

"Huh?" Kyou-kun looked at the old woman and wondered if she had a screw loose to give him both a yes and no answer.

"Being old has some advantages. I feel like I am better at understanding other old people." Shino began to explain, "Take your parents, for example. By that, I mean the Fujibayashi parents of this world."

"Okay." Kyou-kun prompted the old woman to continue.

"They put a lot of pressure on their daughters to do what was expected of them. It is a rather old way of thinking that some people still cling to. I saw it fail with my son, and they are still reeling from the failure to force either of their daughters into the molds they thought best. For a while, they were probably counting on one or both of the twins would come around to their way of thinking. Do they sound much like the parents that you had in your universe?" Shino asked.

"Mostly…" Kyou-kun vividly remembered his father's tirades that resulted from any failing or disobedience from either himself or his brother. He also remembered how many times he had to go crawling back to the old man to apologize so that they could get some rights or privileges back. "If he's anything like the father I had, he's probably still expecting them to beg their forgiveness someday."

"I think he realized that ship has sailed." Shino said with a twisted smile. "You see, Ryou-chan went to one of those other universes and met her father of that world. He was… quite a different fellow."

"Oh? How so?" Kyou-kun's interest was piqued with that revelation.

"He was a very wise and understanding man. He treated Ryou-chan with respect and actually listened to what she had to say. According to what I've heard from Ryou-chan." Shino explained.

"How can that be? Isn't it supposed to be a parallel universe? How could he be so different?" Kyou-kun wondered.

"I can't answer that question in any detail, but from what I've gathered – all these universes are not exactly parallel. Every decision you make would have other consequences if you had chosen differently, right?"

"Um… yeah, I guess." Kyou-kun knew the old woman was discussing this in the simplest terms and yet it felt like he was in a constant mental stumble just to keep up with her.

"Apparently, the Fujibayashi-san from that universe made a decision long ago that resulted in him being a kinder, wiser, and more spiritual man." Shino said.

"But, what does that have to do with the Fujibayashi-san of this universe?" Kyou-kun asked.

"He may be obstinate and hidebound, but he is not a stupid man." Shino said with a knowing smile, "Until now, he had the monopoly on being the reference for what it was to be the Fujibayashi otōsan. There may have been other father's out there, but he was their only father and that was that. But, he no longer holds that monopoly."

"Huh?" Kyou felt lost in the conversation again.

"Ryou-chan has met another version of her father now. He is every bit as intelligent and powerful as the father in her own universe. However, by just about any standards you could imagine, he is a better person and a better father than the one in this universe." Shino concluded, "He now knows that he is a failure at being himself."

"Does this mean that he will try to reconcile with his daughters?" Kyou-kun asked after he thought for a moment that he and his father had that realization in common. After all, having seen all the things that his female namesake had accomplished, he wasn't feeling like he was the best _Kyou_ he could be either.

"I believe that he would like to, but he doesn't know how. It's hard enough to try to become a better person, but to convince others without any proof is also difficult." Shino said.

"Yeah, I could see that." Kyou-kun had wanted to prove himself against the reputation of his female counterpart, but he was already starting off with a few disadvantages. The years of malnutrition from his frozen world had made him physically weaker than the Kyou from this garden world, and his absence from school meant that he would have to repeat a grade… whereas this world's Kyou had been an honor student.

"He needs you, Kyou-kun." Shino said as they arrived at the villages' docks.

"Huh? Me?" Kyou-kun stopped in his tracks and faced the wise old woman.

"He wants to change. He wants to be a better father. He wants to prove himself to his daughters before they become completely estranged." Shino turned and took both of the young boy's hands and told him, "How can he do that without you?"

"So… you think I should go back and live with him?" Kyou-kun asked, but he could already see from her expression that this was exactly the message she was trying to give him.

"I do, because I think your father has the potential to change." Her smile twisted a bit as she continued, "But I am no fool either. If anything happens that makes it too uncomfortable for you to stay there, you come right back here. I would be proud to take you in as my grandson."

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Obāsama." Kyou-kun expressed his thanks formally and gave the old woman a very respectful bow. He could have argued that, should things not work out with his father and mother of this world, he could run to either of his sisters. But, he was smart enough to understand what she was offering him. _A clean break. If I need to do more than just get out of his house, she is offering me a refuge. A sanctuary that would take a bullet train, a ferry, and a bus just to get here. Without a doubt, I would be beyond my father's reach here._

"Enough of such serious talk." Shino said as Kyou-kun came up from his bow. "Let's say our farewells and get back to the inn for lunch."

.

Kyou-kun was stunned to see how the villagers turned out to say their farewells to the departing visitors. The surprise deepened when he saw that it was Sakagami Tomoyo's thugs that seemed to be getting the most heart-felt send-off.

"The Tohoku earthquake and tsunami." Yukine said from where she stood next to the confused teen.

"What?" Kyou-kun asked while he watched in amazement as many women of the village gave Tomoyo's thugs an assortment of hand made bento's for their long boat trip back to the port city of Tomakomai.

"Early this year, our exploration mission went to a very similar world that was several months in the future from us. Because of that, we were forewarned about a powerful earthquake and tsunami. Due to the timely warning, there was far less devastation and loss of life than there might have been. But, on a local level, my friends were here to help with repairs to much of the community."

"Your friends… you mean the thu… the big guys that flock around Sakagami Tomoyo?" Kyou-kun asked.

"I am aware that you call them thugs, and I would appreciate it if you would stop." Yukine said as pleasantly as if she were offering him a slice of cake.

"I'm sorry, but it was those kind of guys that would steal the rations from the delivery truck, then sell them to starving people at a higher price." Kyou-kun clenched his fists in hatred as the memories of their vile acts fogged his brain.

"Have you not learned the lesson that matching people from different parallel worlds are not the same?" Yukine asked.

"Urk!" Kyou-kun felt like an arrow of irrefutable logic had just pierced his chest.

"It doesn't seem like a very difficult concept to grasp, especially for someone who has personally experienced it." Yukine commented.

"Ah!" an arrow of critical evaluation pierced him from the back.

"Perhaps the years of malnutrition have affected you mentally as well?" Yukine made her final blow.

"Hrrgh." Kyou-kun reeled from the impact of the arrow of speculative pity.

"Please… forgive me… Sunohara-san." Kyou-kun panted through the staggering pain that she had just dealt to his ego.

"It seems that you can learn after all." Yukine said with a relieved smile.

.

 **W** **ednes** **day** **e** **ve** **ning, August** **1** **7** **th** **2011** **– The I** **chinose residence**

* * *

The mission to another universe had gone off without a hitch and they were at their favorite Yakiniku restaurant to celebrate. Given how strangely their previous mission had turned out, they had prepared for the worst. Yet the world they traveled to this time, wasn't all that different from their own. The time and date were close, and the personalities they encountered were very similar. It was so normal, the explorers thought they had somehow failed until Kobayashi Jun set them straight.

"Gentlemen… and ladies. Please remember that this is scientific exploration, discovery, and research. Not all scientific research is full of excitement. Sometimes it can be dreadfully boring with repetitious checks to verify acquired data. So, don't think you have failed just because nothing exciting happened. I can assure you that the data you brought back this time was every bit as important as the data you brought back last time."

Several of The Boys thanked him but they still seemed generally down.

"You think they bought it?" Tomoya asked the older man.

"Why wouldn't they? It was all true." Kobayashi insisted.

"It may be true, but to those guys… it probably just doesn't feel right." Tomoya replied.

"Speaking of not feeling right, how is Kyou-chan feeling about… her pregnancy?" Kobayashi asked while Kyou-chan was away from the table.

"You know that neither one of us have given up on Kotomi-chan." Tomoya reacted defensively to the old man's question.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Kobayashi took a deep breath and tried again, "Kyou-chan talked to me about this, you know. She was deeply concerned that this would be a betrayal of Kotomi's trust in her."

"Yeah, I think that still bugs her from time to time." Tomoya admitted.

"Okazaki-san, you know that I have tried to explain it to her, that there is absolutely no betrayal here. On the contrary, I know that nothing would make Kotomi-chan happier."

"I know… and at an intellectual level, Kyou understands that too. But that's not where the problem is." Tomoya finished and looked at the drink in his hand.

"Problems of the heart," Kobayashi said resignedly, "are the most difficult to resolve."

"She is defensive and strong willed. Her convictions are unshakable… even when they aren't necessarily right." Tomoya looked up to the old man and continued his thoughts with a half-smile, "She is also one hell of a good friend. She loves intensely, she cares with her whole heart, and she is more forgiving than you might expect. Honestly… I don't know what I would have done without her."

"You mean, after Kotomi disappeared?" Kobayashi asked.

"Even before that." Tomoya could laugh at the difficult time now but back then… "When the boys were babies, there was a lot of stress. Kotomi tried to go about motherhood from a logical perspective, but..."

"Babies defy logic." Kobayashi laughed.

"And I never had a younger brother, sister, niece, or nephew to take care of. I did my best, but if it hadn't been for Kyou..." Tomoya became serious while he finished his thoughts, "If it hadn't been for Kyou being there with us, I would have dropped out of school to take care of the kids. And even then… I don't know if we would have made it."

"So, she has always been an integral part of your family." Kobayashi said more than asked.

"She has." Tomoya agreed as he also thought, _Just as Kotomi predicted from the very beginning._

"To Kyou!" Kobayashi said resolutely as he raised his wine glass of chilled sake.

"To Kyou… Kanpai!" Tomoya agreed as he raised his glass as well.

Around the corner from the two men, Kyou was leaning against a wall with one hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes open wide. She had overheard their conversation and was blushing and trembling as conflicting emotions washed over her. Initial rage at Tomoya's criticisms of her were dashed by the praise that followed. Hearing two men that she respected and loved raise their glasses in her honor, certainly had a powerful effect on her as well.

Kyou's other hand held a digital photo frame to her chest. She had stored hundreds of pictures on it already but she wanted to get everyone's attention and take more pictures to add to it. Especially… today. Summoning her courage, and hoping that the blush on her face had subsided, she walked into the middle of the room and began her announcement.

"Could I have your attention for a moment?" Kyou-chan asked everyone in the room. They quieted down quickly and turned to her, even though she hadn't used her school-teacher voice. "Some of you are new to this bizarre project of Kotomi's, but most of you have met her. For those of you that did, you know that she never had the best social skills. But, today is a special day for her so, in a moment, I will pass this camera around and I want everyone to leave a short message for her. Please make it something that will make her happy when she comes home."

"Is it her birthday?" Kimera-chan asked.

"No, it is her eighth anniversary with Tomoya." Kyou-chan replied sadly.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Bento** : A meal in a box, intended for travel or to be eaten later.

 **Kohyoku** : family or mixed gender.

 **On** **se** **n** : hot spring

 **Otouto** : little brother

 **Yakiniku** : Literally 'grilled meat'. It is Japanese style barbecue.


	28. Chapter 28 - Miracles Of Life

**Thursday morning, September 1st 2011 – Hikarizaka Private High School**

* * *

Kyou-kun stood in the hallway and recited what he had practiced briefly with his new elder sisters and… Okazaki. Initially, he had planned to tell his new classmates that he was a different person than the other Fujibayashi Kyou that had previously gone to this school, but they said it wouldn't be necessary to do that. It had been more than seven years since any of them had attended this school. Even the most senior high school students would only have been in grade school back then, so there would be no students at the high school now, who might be confused.

Other than the teachers, of course. Fortunately, Koumura had met with the teachers and explained the situation to them during Kyou-kun's enrollment.

The teacher who escorted Fuko and Kyou-kun to classroom 2C gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then went into the classroom to call the room to order so that he could make the announcement. It was odd to receive a transfer student at this time of year, but it was even more strange for the same class to receive two transfer students. However, that was the agreement that had been made with the high school. It didn't take the teacher long to prepare the class, then he waved to the young man standing in the hallway to enter and introduce himself.

The class watched as a new student walked into the room. Some of them were a little surprised that he had already acquired the school uniform, but there was something much more remarkable about him than that. His body build was average… maybe a little on the slender side, but his lavender hair and purple eyes were striking… and very rare.

"Lavender hair and purple eyes?"

"Do you think he might be related to the legendary twins?"

Both Kyou-kun and the teacher realized that their assumptions might have been a bit naive about his identity. Even though it had been several years since the Fujibayashi sisters had attended this school, some of their feats had taken on their own lives as school legends.

"My name is Fujibayashi Kyou. I'm interested in the judo club. I look forward to being your classmate for the remainder of the school year." Kyou-kun decided to stick with the script even if it meant that he would have many questions to answer later.

"His name is Fujibayashi?"

"Wasn't that the name of the legendary twins?"

"Did the stories say anything about a little brother?"

"Class, we have another transfer student joining us besides Fujibayashi Kyou. If you… huh?" the teacher looked out the door to where Fuko should be waiting, but there was no-one there. A moment later, he saw several students carrying storage boxes through the hallway on some random errand. He was about to call out to them to see if they had seen a short girl in the hallway, when several of his students gasped.

"Fuko is sorry sensei." a disembodied voice came from the air where a pair of eyes hovered amidst a cloud of swirling dust motes. The voice explained apologetically, "Other students were coming and Fuko didn't know if they should see Fuko before Fuko's introduction."

"That's okay." the teacher said hesitantly. He had been briefed on the special nature of this particular student but he was more worried what it might do to all the classmates in the room. He was trying to think of what to do when the strange girl finished materializing and introduced herself properly.

"Fuko's name is Ibuki Fuko." Fuko said to the stunned students. She didn't notice, or it just didn't bother her that they were all wearing the lightweight summer uniform while she had materialized in the usual gold jacketed winter uniform. Some students noticed this oddity, but most were still speechless from the way the short girl had appeared right in front of them. Fuko ignored their startled expressions and carried on with her introduction, "Fuko went to this school last year and Fuko knows some of you. Fuko will be in the Performance Club, the Karate Club, the Cooking Club, the Dance Club, the Lite Music Club, the Art Club, the Baseball Club, and… Fuko will try out the Judo club."

"I… I remember Fuko… she was my senpai in the Dance Club."

"I remember Fuko too, she was my senpai in the Baseball Club!"

"Me too! She was my senpai…"

A chorus of voices were calling out how they remembered Fuko as each surprised student jumped to their feet.

Not everyone in the room remembered her, but there were many that did. It hadn't been quite a year since the big presentation in the school auditorium when Yukine had assembled all the students that were the _ikiryo_ Fuko's classmates and fellow club members. Those classmates had graduated the following spring, but the club members… Second years became third years and first years became second years. And some of those second years were now in the same class with her.

"Senpai!" many voices cheered as several of the students surged forward to greet her with hugs, or just to be close to her.

"Fuko is your classmate now. Fuko is not your senpai." the short girl seemed flustered, finding herself the center of so much attention.

"Fuko-senpai, I have been taking dance classes since I was old enough to walk. I thought I was pretty good too. But, when I saw you dance… I knew that I still had a lot to learn. You were so incredible, amazing, you were… awesome." a taller girl said with adoration.

"Fuko was… awesome?" Fuko seemed surprised at such praise of her ability.

"You inspired me to try harder and be better. So, I'm afraid it will be impossible for me to think of you as just another classmate. If you don't let me call you senpai, I will have to call you sensei." the taller girl insisted.

Fuko blushed and looked around at the other students that had gathered around her. They all nodded in agreement with the tall dancer and Fuko's blush deepened. "Senpai… senpai will be fine."

There was an overall cheer from the students around her as they returned to welcoming their old friend and senpai back.

Other students had been shocked at her supernatural arrival, but they were equally shocked at some of their classmates that not only knew of, but also seemed to be on very good terms with this strange but cute apparition. The teacher was stunned as well. There had been a lot of preparation for the young man that would be entering her class, but no-one seemed concerned about the short girl with the long brown hair tied in a big blue bow.

 _How can she be in so many clubs? And why is no-one questioning this?_ Kyou-kun watched the reunion of friends and the curiosity of others. Given the way she had appeared in front of them all, he wondered why no-one was terrified of her. But then, the tiny girl just didn't have a terrifying demeanor about her… once her body had finished coalescing. _And you promised to be my friend at school, huh? Well, this is certainly going to be a very interesting school experience._

.

 **Friday evening, September 9th 2011 – On the way to the Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Fuko would usually walk home with Kyou-kun and do homework with him, after they finished with their Judo club practice. Which had, by the way, been quite the eye opener. He had been surprised when Fuko had announced that she would be trying out for the Judo club during their introductions. Then he had been surprised again when she followed him to the boys' Judo club instead of the one for girls. Again he was surprised when she had easily qualified… even when he had trouble with some of the physical requirements. After a week of watching her skill increase at a breakneck pace, he gave up on being surprised at anything she did anymore.

However, she proved to never be out of surprises. On this Friday, he found her guiding him on a different path than the usual route to the Fujibayashi home.

"Where are we going?" Kyou-kun asked.

"The Ichinose house… where Tomoya-kun and Kyou-chan live." Fuko said brightly, "Ryou-chan will be there too. Today is their birthday and we're going to have a party, and… there will be cake! Fuko likes cake!"

"Oh… then it's my birthday too." Kyou-kun said.

"Don't be greedy!" Fuko fussed at him while swinging her star shaped purse into his arm.

"Ow! Hey, what's that for?" Kyou-kun demanded.

"You just had a birthday a couple of months ago on your world, right?" Fuko admonished.

"So, it's September 9th, so I get another birthday." Kyou-kun said defiantly.

"Do you really want to be a nineteen year old that's still in high school?" Fuko asked critically.

Kyou-kun felt like Fuko's words had become an arrow that had been shot through him.

"You're already a repeater. Do you also want to be the oldest student on campus?" Fuko asked.

Another arrow pierced Kyou-kun and he started to stumble as he walked.

"At this rate, by the time you graduate you might end up being the oldest student in Hikarizaka history." Fuko observed.

"Unh!" Kyou-kun reeled from the third shot, but he had taken enough damage and fired back, "What about you? Aren't you twenty-five or something like that?"

"Fuko… the real Fuko is an adult. She has matured like an adult and when you see her, you better treat her like an adult!" Fuko yelled at the lavender haired boy and seemed genuinely angry. But the anger faded and she seemed suddenly sad as she continued, "But this Fuko is an ikiryo. Fuko is like a fifteen year old… and probably always will be. Even when Fuko's niece and nephew become adults, Fuko will still be a teenager. Probably."

"You can't mature at all?" Kyou-kun forgot his disappointment at being left out of his own birthday party and felt pity for his ikiryo friend.

"Fuko does mature… but very slowly. And… Fuko tends to slide back sometimes too. That's what Yukine-chan said." Fuko bowed her head and wiped a tear from one of her eyes.

"Well… right now I'm glad you aren't maturing with the real Fuko." Kyou-kun told her. He meant it as a compliment but…

"Uh!" Fuko took a step back and looked at him in shock, "Fuko did not know that Kyou-kun was such a bully!"

"No! Fuko, that's not what I meant! I… I'm really glad you're here. If you weren't stuck being a teenager, I would be all alone in this world. I know it's selfish of me, but… I'm really glad you're my friend!"

"Oh!" Fuko's anger faded away immediately and she looked at Kyou-kun differently. "You don't dislike Fuko, even though you know that Fuko will still be a child when you are all grown up?"

"No… but I don't believe that." Kyou-kun said thoughtfully.

"Fuko is not lying." Fuko frowned.

"I don't think you are lying, but I don't think you are stuck either." Kyou-kun stepped closer and took the short girls' hands while he told her, "You are truly amazing. I have watched you master Judo techniques in the last week, that took me a year or two. You're academic skills are incredible. I've even seen you helping out some of the third years that were having trouble with their studies. If you can learn those kinds of things, I think you can mature too."

"You do?" Fuko asked hopefully.

"Yeah… it might take a while, but I think you can." Kyou-kun assured her.

"Fuko will… Nnnnn!" Fuko shook her head as if trying to dispel a bad memory or habit, "I will do… my best."

"That's great Fuko!" Kyou-kun cheered, "Now, let's go get some cake."

"Yaaaaay! Fuko likes cake!" Fuko cheered and took off running for the Ichinose home.

"It might take a _looooong_ while after all." Kyou-kun said with a wry smile as he watched the short girl cheering while she ran. _She's_ _like a small child after all._

.

 **Wednesday evening, November 16th 2011 – Ichinose Residence  
One Year Since Kotomi's Disappearance**

* * *

Tomoya and Kyou sat with several of their friends on the loungers and wrought iron chairs around the table in the back yard. It was sweater weather, but nothing like the cold, wet, and windy day a year before when…

"I can't believe it's been a whole year." Isamu said while he looked down into his glass of beer.

"Don't despair," Kobayashi Jun said with certainty, "the data that you and your teams have brought us over these past months have been priceless. I definitely feel that by this time next year, we will have her back."

Tomoya was feeling depressed and aggravated. He wanted to bite back at the professor's optimism and say something like, _That's what you said last year!_ But the truth was, it was a far better prediction than a year ago. He had known that there was really no chance that they could get her back within a single year, but he had held out hope nonetheless. If for no other reason than… His eyes gazed over to where his wife was already looking.

Kyou-chan was already into the second trimester of her pregnancy. Her hand idly patted the growing bulge in her tummy while she watched Shuichi, Shuji, and Michiko playing with their friends. All of the children had grown so much in the last year, but their three children had each shot up around eight centimeters in that short time. _How much more will they have grown by the time we get K_ _otomi_ _back? Will they remember her?_ Tears formed in Kyou's eyes when she thought about the possibility that Kotomi might finally make it home to find children that didn't remember or need her any more.

"Your little brother is doing a lot better, isn't he?" Yukine asked while she tried to find a comfortable position in the lounger she was sitting in. It was difficult since she was starting the final week of her own pregnancy. The due date was still a week off, but she was already starting to feel the pains that told her that the day was near.

"Yeah, he really filled out a lot, now that he's eating right and getting lots of exercise. I really have Fuko to thank for that." Kyou-chan said while she watched her boys chasing the teen male version of herself around the back yard.

"I didn't do anything. It's ikiryo Fuko you should be thanking." Fuko said with a sigh. She was a bit envious of the different abilities her ikiryo had.

"So, you really don't control them at all?" Yukine asked as she finally settled into a half reclined position that was the least painful. Then, reaching for the shawl to throw around her shoulders, she felt a twinge from her womb. This wasn't the kick or punch feeling that a child at this stage was often dishing out to the walls of her womb, her ribs, or her pelvis. This was different… and familiar. Yukine froze and concentrated on that part of her anatomy that shouldn't be doing such things for another week.

"No. I am able to let her out when I'm asleep, or even when I'm awake… with a little meditation. But after she's out, I don't know what she's up to until she comes back." Fuko said wistfully. Her own stamina wasn't nearly as good as her own ikiryo… which was another thing she was envious about.

"You know, she is very jealous of you." Yukine told her friend. She could read Fuko's expressions like neon signs. She wanted to make the _real_ Fuko understand that she was just as important as her ikiryo self and was planning to say more but…

 _Twinge!_

"Unh!" Yukine groaned at the much more powerful contraction.

"Yukine, are you okay?" Fuko asked.

"Did you spill a drink?" Tomoya asked as he started to get up, "Your chair is soaked."

"What!" Kyou-chan gasped as she leapt to her feet with the sudden intuition that this could be…

"I think my water broke." Yukine said in disbelief. Everything up until now had been in perfect order for a delivery date of a week from now, so it was hard to believe that…

 _Twinge!_

"Unnnh!" Yukine cried out as the new contraction caused her to double up in pain.

"Okāsan?" Yoichi came running over from where he was playing with the other children. Michiko and Ushio followed after him in his wake.

"Ushio..." Kyou was about to tell the little girl to go get her mothers, but she changed her mind and ran toward the house, "Never mind, I'll do it."

Tomoya put his hand on Yukine's shoulder when he saw her struggling to get up, "Don't try to get up until Ryou has a look at you."

"But… I want to get into the house." Yukine panted through the pain of another contraction.

"As soon as Kyou gets back, we'll carry this lounger in with you on it." Tomoya offered.

"No you won't." Fuko said with determination. Then she half closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Within seconds, she found that place of inner balance and softly called out, "Fuko-chan, I need you."

"I'm already here." a chorus of voices responded in the space around Fuko's chair. No explanation was needed as one school uniform dressed Fuko after another materialized and moved to surround Yukine's lounger. Twelve of them grasped the sides of the lounger and called out, "Heave, ho!"

Inside the house, Ryou and Kyou stared with amazement at what they saw coming in from the back yard. Kyou-kun hurriedly opened the patio door for the escort of Fukos carrying the makeshift stretcher into the house.

Tomoya had his phone out as he followed the others into the house. He noticed the stunned expression on Kyou-kun's face and asked, "Why are you so surprised? You already knew she was an ikiryo."

"I… I didn't know she could make more than one!" Kyou-kun blinked in amazement. "I've been going to school with her for over two months and I've never seen her do anything like that."

"Really? How do you think she has been going to all those school clubs and events?" Tomoya wanted to thump his finger on the boy's forehead for his lack of observation and deduction, but decided that the poor guy was already beating himself up enough over it.

"What should I do?" Kyou-kun asked Tomoya. The situation had gone from pastoral and playful to worrisome and frightening in the blink of an eye and Kyou-kun felt the need to be helpful somehow.

"You should keep playing with the children in the back yard." Tomoya told the boy.

"But…" Kyou-kun wanted to argue that he wasn't a child and he wanted to help… if there was anything that he could do. In his mind, he was going back to his old feelings about Tomoya, _You condescending jerk! How dare you treat me like…_

"I'm not being mean. I'm serious." Tomoya could see Kyou-kun's building frustration. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and told him, "It's probably just _false labor_ and she'll be fine in an hour or so. But if this is it… if she is actually going into labor right now, there will be screaming and… the kind of things that could scare, or even traumatize small children. So, I'll be relying on you to keep all of them distracted and happy."

"Oh… okay." Kyou-kun's head dropped when he realized that he had reverted to his old habits of assuming the worst and hating Tomoya so easily. He felt especially miserable since Tomoya had actually been trusting him, and even relying on him. There had been no pity or condescension at all.

"Hey," Tomoya gently slapped Kyou-kun's cheeks in a _snap-out-of-it_ way and told him compassionately, "Right now, you need to be the best ojisan ever. You've been doing great so far. All of them think the world of you… even Maiko and my boys, and I know those three can be pretty cynical. So, pull yourself together. You know how bright these kids are. They'll know if you're faking it."

"I'll do my best!" Kyou-kun promised before turning to run back to the waiting children. Some of them were still playing while others looked like they wanted to ask some questions about what had just happened. He was ready to take them all on with play and answers about anything… well almost anything.

 _Tomoya-sama._

The blush on Kyou-kun's cheeks wasn't from the mild little slaps to bring him around but, in a way… _they were still caused by that damned delinquent. No! He's not a delinquent. But why… why does he have to be someone I feel like I could look up to… someone I… should look up to? Was he really this decent a person back on my world and I just wouldn't accept it?_ _Is that what my brother was always trying to tell me?_

 _Tomoya-sama._

 _Dammit! I hear other people call him that all the time but why… why do I want to call him that? Why does it almost slip out every time I talk to him?_ _And yet, I can't. I just… can't… do that._ _Dammit Tomoya-sama. Dammit._

Tomoya watched him run back to the children and turned to go back into the house. As soon as he got in the door, he ran into Sugisaka who was hurriedly bringing an arm full of towels toward the dojo. Tomoya didn't want to slow her down and opted to call out to her as she sped by, "False labor?"

"No Okazaki-sama. She is already dilated to six centimeters. Sunohara-sama is having a baby today." Sugisaka said quickly before she dashed back into the dojo with the towels.

"I see." Tomoya's eyes opened wide from the surprise. He had been through this a few times now and hadn't seen it happen so quickly before. But Ryou was here so he wasn't too concerned. Leaving it to his sister-in-law, he backed away from the dojo until he was again at the windows that overlooked the back yard. Kyou-kun was keeping the children entertained back there while new life would be arriving in the old Ichinose house. _Kotomi would like this. Children playing…_ _babies… a house full of friends. Come home, Kotomi. You are missing out on so much. You should really be here for this._ His melancholic thoughts ended in a sigh. He didn't have the time to dwell on them even if he had wanted to. For now, he had a responsibility to another friend.

Tomoya's lips turned up in a wicked smile as he pulled his cell phone out and called up Youhei's phone number, "Looks like I get to tell Youhei that he picked the wrong week to attend a training class in Osaka."

.

 **S** **atur** **day l** **ate night** **, D** **ec** **ember** **3** **1** **st** **2011 –** **The** **O** **kazaki Home in Hokkaido**

* * *

Gong. Gong. Gong. The big temple bell resonated through the night to call an end to one year and herald in the next. To many of the people walking the worn path to the old shrine, the tolling of the big bronze bell also brought up memories of all that had happened since the bell was rung at the end of the previous year.

Walking amidst the children, Sugisaka was wearing a kimono that was black at the base and became bright red by the time it got to the obi. The wide golden belt matched the pattern of golden snowflakes that wound up the garment from the base, until they disappeared underneath the wide white fur collar that wrapped around her shoulders and neck. She normally didn't go in for clothing that was too elaborate or formal. But this was a special occasion and the kimono was… fake.

Like the elaborate garments that the children were wearing, they were all actually functional cold weather clothing designed to look like formal kimono's. It wasn't the deception, but the simplicity and creative design that had impressed her. And, once she said she would wear one, the children decided they wanted them too. She had been surprised by that at the time… until she remembered what Tomoya-sama had told her during the previous year's Hokkaido trip.

 _They are children. They soak up their environment like a sponge. To a great extent, they emulate the adults around them. If they are well behaved and proper – it is at least partially due the adults in their environment. You are one of those adults._

This year too, friends and family had made the long trek out to the Okazaki family home in Hokkaido. Also, like the previous year, Hokkaido had treated them all to it's cold temperatures and occasional snow storms. But the weather on the last day of the year was much better than it had been the previous year. Instead of the blizzard conditions that had kept them indoors the year before, this time there were only light snow flurries and glimpses of the moon through the occasional break in the clouds. Certainly not the kind of weather that could hamper the festivities of those that had come prepared.

A shrine visit at midnight on New Year's Eve was a treasured thing and she enjoyed watching over the children, but Sugisaka would rather be back in the big warm house with a mug of something hot in her hands. Typical of Hokkaido in the winter, the temperature was below freezing. Even if there wasn't a lot of wind, the high humidity made the cold temperature cut right through normal clothes. Fortunately, none of them were in _normal_ clothes.

One of the chores that the big sisters had come up with, for the newest member of their family, was to have Kyou-kun take a trip to Tokyo and go to one of the stores that specialized in camping, winter weather, and survival gear. Once there, his goal was to make sure all of the children were properly equipped for the worst that Hokkaido could throw at them. Sugisaka had gone with them, ostensibly to help keep track of all the children. Of equal importance, she had been asked to watch over _him_ too. Even though he was now in his late teens, by his own admission he had never been to a big city… at least when he was old enough to remember it. And Tokyo was a _very_ big city.

She remembered his shock when they walked up to the ten story building in Shinjuku. Kyou-kun had turned to her and asked which floor the camping store was on. He thought she was joking when she replied, "All of them."

His amusement turned to disbelief and then excitement as they prowled the many floors of the megastore for all their cold weather needs. He had been stunned at the variety and availability of cold weather products in a world that wasn't besieged by winter like his world was. They had spent most of the day there, but the mission was accomplished with their many purchases. All of the children now had powered inner layers and a variety of outer layers. Some of them were designed to be rugged enough for climbing trees, snowball fights, and generally rough play, while other outer layers were designed to look like fanciful kimono's. Fortunately for the shoppers, the store also had the ability to have their many purchases delivered to the Okazaki house in Hokkaido, so they wouldn't have to carry lots of bulky packages back home on the crowded trains.

Like the previous year, it had been a fun trip. Unlike the previous year, nobody fell for Naoyuki's trick with the snow on the roof. Even Kyou-kun saw that one coming. But that didn't mean it was boring. There were lots of fun things to do in the vast snowscape that surrounded the inn sized home, and there was no shortage of other things to laugh at.

The special clothes had paid off with the comfort and safety that the children had enjoyed during their stay so far. And, 'so far', for some of the children, meant staying up late on this special night for the first shrine visit of the new year.

The Okazaki twins, Shuichi and Shuji were seven and a half years old now and had wanted to go to their first shrine visit for a couple of years. Their younger sister Michiko was only a few days away from her sixth birthday and had been waiting for this since she found out about it the previous year.

Youhei and Yukine's son Yoichi had just turned six and was eager to go to his first new year's shrine visit too.

Fuko's exuberant niece, Maiko had insisted that she be allowed to go if the Okazaki boys were going. But, try as she might, she couldn't stay up long enough and was fast asleep with her little brother and aunt back at the Okazaki house. She wasn't the only one that couldn't last all night though. Ushio fell asleep in Nagisa's arms long before the midnight hour came.

Aside from Sugisaka, there were other adults there as well. Tomoya and Kyou were accompanied by Tomoya's cousin Yuki and their old friend Youhei. Kyou-kun was the only real teen in the group, but he didn't mind. He was accompanied by a short _unreal_ teen – the same one that accompanied him to school every day.

And surrounding this happy, family-like group were their self-proclaimed guardian angels. Six couples encircled the family and kept watchful eyes for anything that might be amiss. Some of them walked arm in arm, others held hands, but all of them looked like couples… even if they hadn't yet admitted that they liked the partner they were with yet.

Yukine had stayed back at the cozy Okazaki home with her month old baby girl, but she had given The Boys and The Girls their marching orders before they left. She warned them about the previous schemes and ill manners of Yuki's mother – Tomoya's aunt. So on this night, it would be their mission to accompany their friends and watch over them, to make sure that nothing untoward happened and that their memories of this special night would be something they could cherish for years to come.

But her final instructions made her true intentions clear to at least one of the people in the group. It happened when she commanded that they were to pair up and go to the shrine like couples in love… ostensibly to insure that none of the other shrine visitors felt uncomfortable.

Takeshi heard Kohaku quietly laughing as she walked along beside him. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that Yukine-sama is amazing." Kohaku said.

"What makes you say that?" Takeshi asked out of curiosity. He had always thought she was amazing too, but he wanted to know his girlfriend's reasons.

"I think she was a nakōdo in a former life." Kohaku stopped giggling when she thought about it and changed her mind, "No, she is far too sly and cunning for a common matchmaker. Perhaps a kitsune or Susanoo or even Loki. But she doesn't play tricks on people to entertain herself, it's always about love… so maybe, Aphrodite?"

"What are you talkin about?" Takeshi looked at his girlfriend askance while she rambled on.

"You know how she got us together, right?" Kohaku asked him as quietly as she could.

"Yeah?" Takeshi had originally thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world to get a girlfriend as wonderful as Kohaku. But even a lummox like him had been able to figure out that Yukine-sama had been pushing their budding romance every step of the way.

"Look around you," Kohaku whispered while nodding at all the others pairs walking arm in arm or hand in hand with each other, "She's doing it again."

.

"I thought your sister was going to be here." Tomoya said to Youhei.

"She wanted to, but… she has a lot going on now." The pride in Youhei's voice leaked out when he talked about Mei, "She'll be graduating from her college this March, so she has final exams, interviews, and the last two matches for her volleyball team."

"Wow, I thought she would have handed the team off to her kōhai by now." Kyou-chan commented. She wasn't sure whether she should be impressed with Mei's tenacity or disappointed in her at prioritizing the activities in her life.

"Her team is doing really well and there is a chance that one or two of them may be selected to represent Japan at the 2012 Olympic games." Youhei allowed even more pride into his voice as he praised his taller, younger sister.

"Otōsan, let's go." little Yoichi said as he pulled at his father's sleeve.

"Okay, I'm ready." Youhei moved his arm down for his son to take his hand instead of his sleeve. He glanced over at Sugisaka and saw that she was already prepared, along with little Michiko.

The steps were wide enough for four people to approach the shrine, and it was now time for the next four in line to climb the steps. From Sugisaka to Michiko to Yoichi and finally to Youhei, their hands were linked as they ascended the steps together.

Tomoya and Kyou-chan were next in line with their two sons, but for now their attention was on their little girl… and Yoichi. All of the children had been practicing the proper shrine etiquette, and this was their little girl's big moment. While the proud parents watched, the two children flanked by the two adults, got to the top of the stairs and released each other's hands.

Each of them stood quietly, then reached for the dangling rope. They weren't as thick as the ropes that some shrines used, but enough so that the little ones had to struggle a bit to get the attached bells to ring. Once the bells had been rung, each of the four tossed their five yen coins into the offertory box. Not having the reach of the adults, the children had to take a step back after their coin toss so that they could make their two bows correctly. As soon as they finished their bows, they clapped twice and made their prayer.

The kinds of prayers that were made at these annual ceremonies usually followed themes of health, fortune, or romance. And they were usually made silently. This time the shrine priests got to hear something different, and yet heartrending at the same time.

"Please, I just want mama to come home. That's all I want." Michiko's young voice didn't usually carry, but in the solemnity of this occasion, there was little else to compete with her.

Tomoya and Kyou were stunned. She had never said her wish aloud when they were practicing, but something like that from her wasn't unexpected either.

Even Yoichi seemed to be surprised by this. He stared at Michiko for a moment, then turned to his father with his hand open for another coin. Youhei had to take off his glove to fish the loose change out of his pocket. When he did, he realized that he didn't have any more five yen coins. But the fifty yen coin was similarly shaped with the hole in the middle, so he handed one of those to his son.

Yoichi rang the bell again, tossed the coin into the box, bowed twice, and then stated in his clear young voice, "Please forget my first wish. It was selfish and I don't want it any more. If I am allowed to change my wish, please bring Michiko's mother home. That's all I want."

After Yoichi made his final bow, he took Michiko's hand and the two of them walked back down the steps with Sugisaka and his father. Youhei was still stunned with his son's bravado and generosity and didn't notice both Tomoya and Kyou mouthing a 'thank you' to him.

Kyou-chan then looked down at the two boys to see if they were ready to go up the steps, but she noticed some concern on their young faces when they looked back at her. In the blink of an eye, a silent conversation happened between the three.

 _What's wrong, boys?_

 _Just because Michiko wished for mama to come home, doesn't mean she doesn't love you._

 _What?_

 _You seemed shocked. We don't want you to be upset._

 _I'm not upset. I was surprised, but I am very proud of her._

Both of the twins gave Kyou-chan an unconvinced _'Reeeeeally?'_ look, but they joined hands just like their sister's group had, and walked up the steps. They knew that Kyou-mama and their father were watching them to see if they remembered the ceremony as well as their younger sister had. Both of them were confident as they rang the bells, tossed their coins into the offertory box, bowed twice, clapped twice, and…

"Please, I just want Kotomi-chan to come home. That's all I want." Kyou-chan said aloud. Her words surprised her husband, but she had startled her sons even more.

The twins had thought that their little sister's spoken prayer had been a childish mistake in the ceremonial process. They appreciated her sentiment, but it was an error they wouldn't make. But now Kyou-mama had done the same thing. They looked at each other for only an instant and decided. "Please, I just want mama to come home. That's all I want."

Tomoya felt his jaw trembling, and it wasn't from the cold. His eyes were so full of wetness that he could not see the shrine in front of him. Blinking just made the tears freeze to his eyelashes. His own prayer was for the wishes of his family to be granted, so he didn't need to recast his wish. _You see Kotomi? No-one has forgotten you. We still miss you so much. We all do. Please… please come home._ Closing his eyes tight in an effort to keep more tears from streaming out, he felt small gloved hands take his own.

"Come on, you big crybaby," Kyou-chan said quietly as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "we'll get you down from here."

Next in line to ascend the steps were Tomoyo, Isamu, Takeshi, and Kohaku. They had watched the previous two groups and felt their own emotions about to boil over, the way Tomoya's had. They also noticed the precedent that had been established for how they went up the stairs.

Isamu turned to Takeshi, who was standing next to him and told him decisively, "I'm not going to hold your hand."

"Please?" Takeshi tried to make that poor little doggy look as he pleaded for Isamu's compassion.

"No." Isamu said flatly. He knew that Takeshi was joking around, and decided to make a joke for a reason for his refusal, "I don't know if Tomoyo is the jealous type, but I don't want to find out by letting her kill you."

"Pfft!" Takeshi hadn't expected Isamu to be the type to make a joke in such a solemn setting, so it took him completely by surprise.

"Hey," Kohaku said sternly as she took Takeshi's hand, "it's our turn, get a grip!"

.

Not long after everyone finished their prayers, Kyou-chan found herself staring at the fortunes. In years past, a few of these things had caused her a lot of confusion and heartache. _But maybe this time?_

"Onee-sama."

 _Maybe this time I will get a good omen…_

"Onee-sama!"

 _This time, maybe it will be a clear and unambiguous good fortune?_

"Onee-sama!" the voice that had been in the background of her mind was now reinforced with a smack to the back of the head.

"What the!" Kyou-chan spun around to see who had smacked her. To her surprise, she found Kyou-kun glaring at her accusingly.

"The children are getting cold and tired. How much longer do you want them to wait in this cold weather while you stare at souvenirs?" he challenged.

All her anger at the blow to her head was gone with the embarrassment that she was causing distress to the children. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was daydreaming. Let's go now."

The trek back to their house seemed to take longer than the trip from the house to the shrine. Of course, the promise of their first shrine visit had kept the children's energy up on the way there. Now that the big event was over, they were starting to droop. Fortunately, there were plenty of adults to help carry them as they ran out of steam.

To one member of the party, there were too many capable adults with them…

Kyou-kun was disappointed in himself for not acting quickly enough. He had been looking forward to carrying one of the tired and sleepy children back to house, thus cementing his position as the reliable ojisan. But coming right out and telling them that he was willing to carry them wasn't his style. No, they would have to ask this ojisan for help if they wanted a piggy-back ride.

Unfortunately, Kyou-kun's plans never had a chance. None of the children had asked anyone for help, and yet none of them were moving under their own power any more. And thus, Kyou-kun remained empty handed.

The first child to tire out had predictably been little Michiko. Sugisaka had felt her lagging and had picked her up into her arms. The child was asleep almost instantly and remained asleep when one of The Boys took the burden from the maid who was struggling with navigating through the snow and ice with the additional weight.

After that, Kyou-kun swallowed his pride and realized that he would not be able to count on them coming to him for support. He would have to be extra attentive and rescue the next child that found the struggle to make it back to the house too much for them. After all, it was his duty as an uncle to carry one of the tired children.

However, before he was able to come to that resolution, the three remaining children had already been snatched up by their guardian angels. Strong guardians that were not inconvenienced with the incidental weight of such small children.

Kyou-kun looked around and saw the three boys being carried piggy-back and little Michiko being carried princess style by the same men he used to call 'thugs'. Sulking just a bit, he noticed that he was walking between Sugisaka on his left and on his right was Isamu and Tomoyo. Sugisaka had a knowing smile although she said nothing about it. To the teen's bruised ego, it seemed like the red headed maid was laughing at him. Of course, that only upset a prideful teenage boy all the more. Looking away from Sugisaka, his eyes met Isamu's.

"Ya need me to carry you?" Isamu asked innocently.

"I am not a child!" Kyou-kun yelled defiantly… and childishly.

.

 **Wednesday morning, April 4th 2012 – New Komeito Party Offices, Tokyo**

* * *

Tomoya and The Secretary were in a room with several other regular representatives, many junior representatives like Tomoyo, and a dozen attendants. Already, they had covered many of the topics on the agenda, but the ones that would get the most debate were scheduled to commence after lunch. Tomoya sighed when he realized that they would probably be debating with members of their own party until the late hours of the night.

The first time Tomoya had witnessed this, he thought the whole system was terribly inefficient. The Secretary later explained to him that the inefficiency was intentional. It would prepare them for the real struggle that would happen in the Diet chambers when they went up against the members of other parties.

However, the struggles of the New Komeito party would not be as difficult as they had been in the past. Thanks to Tomoya and Kotomi's science project, there was extensive political capital from saving thousands of lives and mitigating the disaster of the tsunami. Sure, they had to burn some of that capital to keep unwanted levels of attention off the aforementioned science project. But the real boon had occurred at the next general election.

Public pressure had forced the prime minister to call for a general election at the end of 2011 and there had been sweeping changes in several of the districts. The Buddhist influenced New Komeito party had benefited in the polls all over Japan, but nowhere more than the districts directly impacted by the tsunami. The devastated districts of Tohaku and Kitakanto saw the most change. But there were incredible changes in Tokyo, Minamikanto, and Hokkaido districts as well.

In all, this meant that a party that rarely held more than five percent of the popular vote, was now wielding more than fifteen percent. Some of the long term members of the party were thrilled with the sea-change that had occurred, while others were terrified. And it was into this cauldron of emotion, politics, and endless debate – that Tomoya found himself thrown into.

The Secretary seemed filled with glee when Tomoya had arrived. He kept referring to the young junior party member as 'my boy', 'our secret weapon', and 'the prodigy' that would take the party into the next era.

Tomoya wanted desperately to corner The Secretary and find out what all this 'secret weapon' talk was about, but finding the time to corner the man had been exceedingly difficult. It wasn't that he was elusive. It was easy to find him… too easy. And that meant that everyone else had found him too. The problem was finding time to corner the old man when he wasn't double or triple booked for other meetings, conferences, or other events.

The amount of energy the old man had was impressive though. From daybreak until long after nightfall, he was at it. Struggling to keep up with The Secretary and his inhuman schedule, Tomoya noticed that the old man had three attendants. They weren't with him all at the same time but seemed to trade off throughout the day. Tomoya was curious and wondered if they each performed different functions.

"No no. They are all personal assistants that help me with scheduling and communications." The Secretary replied with a smile.

Part of the New Komeito Party's beliefs were that elitism and behaving in an ostentatious way were inimical to public service and good government. Tomoya wanted to comment on that, but he also didn't want to offend the man who had been a reliable benefactor and patron.

"Don't worry, my boy. I have no delusions of grandeur." the old man said with a chuckle when he saw the concern on Tomoya's face. "I know that the schedule I keep is quite insane. It would be cruel of me to force that lifestyle on an employee, don't you think? Besides, if I tried to, they would leave me!"

"Yes, I suppose they would." Tomoya agreed but felt a little sting when he realized that _he_ was being expected to keep up with the old man every day.

"You should start thinking about an assistant or two." The Secretary suggested, "It is uncommon for a junior representative, but that will change soon."

"Junior representatives will start having assistants?" Tomoya asked.

"No no, my boy. It is your status that will soon change. Do you not understand what it means when a party gains favor in the polls?" The Secretary asked in the way of a master guiding a protégé.

"The party gains seats in the National Diet." Tomoya replied.

"And those seats are filled with _regular_ representatives. With our recent boon in popularity, we will need many new regular representatives to fill those seats." the old man said with an impish wink.

"Me?" Tomoya replied with eyes open wide in shock, "But I didn't run for any of the positions!"

"Not to worry," The Secretary smiled as if very pleased with himself, "There are at least a dozen positions where the candidate was a placeholder who will be unable or unwilling to actually fulfill the elected role."

"But Secretary-sama, I…" Tomoya began to protest.

"One of those positions includes Hikarizaka." The Secretary said with a cunning smile. He let that sink in a little before he continued, "It isn't the most politically powerful position that has become available. But I believe that, given the circumstances, you would serve that region well. What do you say to that, young Okazaki-san?"

"I…" Tomoya was interrupted when his phone made a warbling tone that usually indicated that something had gone wrong with one of the explorations. However, the last exploration had wrapped up several days before and the next one wasn't scheduled for another three weeks. Pulling his phone out, he decided to check the message.

"Something important, I trust?" The Secretary inquired. It wasn't often that his protégé committed a social gaffe like this, so he gave the young man the benefit of the doubt.

"That tone only happens when there is an emergency. It went off like that when we found out about the earthquake and tsunami." Tomoya replied as his fingers swiped the icon to display the recent message.

 **Youhei** : Kyou has gone into labor. It happened at her school. An ambulance took her to Ryou's hospital. I am on my way there now. Look who picked the wrong week to go to Tokyo.

The Secretary could tell that it was something very important to Tomoya by the shocked look on the young man's face. "Another natural disaster?"

"No… Kyou just went into labor." Tomoya's hand hovered over the face of the phone, not knowing what kind of response to send.

"That's wonderful news, isn't it?" The Secretary tried to sound cheerful, but he could tell from Tomoya's reaction that this might not be so good after all.

"She is… several weeks early." Tomoya said the words and took a deep breath. He wanted to run home. He wanted to call Ryou and ask what this means. He wanted to be by Kyou's side and hold her hand no matter what might happen. There were a lot of things that he wanted… but he was trapped in Tokyo for another…

"Go. Convey my love and best wishes to your dear wife, but go now and be with her." The Secretary commanded.

For a moment, Tomoya thought of turning down the offer and staying the course with his job. After all, it was very unlikely that he would be able to get back to Hikarizaka before Kyou went into childbirth. Unless… she ended up suffering through a hellishly long labor. But, the tone that Youhei had chosen was deeply concerning.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" Tomoya thanked The Secretary formally, bowed low, then took off at a trot for the nearest train station. As soon as he was out of the building, he called Youhei's cell phone.

"Tomoya-kun, this is Yukine." the pleasant voice answered Youhei's phone, "Should I assume that you are on your way?"

"Yes. I'm heading to the station now. Can you tell me what's going on?" Tomoya asked.

"We are at the high school to pull Kyou-kun out of class." Yukine replied.

"Huh? Why?" Tomoya suddenly wondered if this might be an insane prank. But… Youhei wouldn't do something like that with these kind of stakes.

"He has a perfect blood match for Kyou-chan. We don't know if it will be necessary, but there are some complications you should know about. Would you like me to tell you, or would you prefer to call Ryou-chan?" Yukine offered.

Tomoya knew that Yukine wouldn't be able to answer any in-depth questions, but he didn't want to bother Ryou at a time like this either, "Please tell me what you know."

"Very well. As you know, Kyou-chan is pregnant with twins. Both of you chose not to know the sex of the babies but due to all the ultrasound, it is no longer a secret that they are both girls."

Tomoya made a small gasp, but didn't interrupt.

"Girl A is the larger of the two. She is in the correct head-down position, but Girl B is not. She is in a breech position and monitors are saying that she may be in distress."

"Distress!" Tomoya almost tripped when he heard that.

"Her heart rate is not where it should be and the doctors believe she is not getting enough oxygen. It is possible that her umbilical cord is wrapped or compressed. The hospital is evaluating whether they should go with a cesarean birth." Yukine finished her report and looked up to see Youhei and Kyou-kun coming back to the car at a run.

"Thank you, Yukine. Please thank Youhei for letting me know, and Kyou-kun for being willing to help. I'm at the train station now and I need to text Ryou." Tomoya said quickly.

"Good luck, Tomoya-kun." Yukine said before letting the call drop.

 **Tomoya** : Can I call you?

 **Ryou** : Twenty minutes.

Tomoya looked at his phone and guessed that he would be on the Shinkansen in that amount of time. It was rude to talk on your cell phone in the seats, but there were places where it was acceptable. Not wanting to be idle for twenty minutes, he decided to try someone else.

 **Tomoya** : Have you found a job yet?

 **Mei** : I haven't been looking. I want to work with Kyou-chan at her school, but she doesn't have any positions for me yet.

 **Tomoya** : Did she say how long it might be?

 **Mei** : Maybe a year. I could get pick-up work at the farms around my parent's house until then.

 **Tomoya** : Is that what you want to do?

 **Mei** : Not really.

 **Tomoya** : Would you like to be an assistant to a Diet representative?

 **Mei** : Eww… politics. But, it could be interesting, I guess. Which representative.

 **Tomoya** : Me.

 **Mei** : LOL. Seriously.

 **Tomoya** : Seriously.

 **Mei** : Wait, seriously?

 **Tomoya** : Seriously.

 **Mei** : YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

 **Tomoya** : When can you start?

 **Mei** : When do you want me?

 **Tomoya** : Now.

 **Mei** : I can leave for Tokyo this afternoon.

 **Tomoya** : I am on my way to Hikarizaka now. Kyou went into labor prematurely and there are complications.

 **Mei** : WHAT! You should have told me that first. I'll meet you in Hikarizaka.

 **Tomoya** : You are welcome to stay at our place if you don't want to stay with Youhei. Either way, you'll probably get roped into helping to take care of a baby.

 **Mei** : If it is okay, I'd rather stay at the Ichinose house. Onii-chan's place is too crowded now.

 **Tomoya** : Not a problem. And thanks again. I look forward to working with you.

 **Mei** : I will do my best. Please take care of me.

The conversation ended at the right time for Tomoya to leave the smaller city train and navigate the huge Tokyo Station to get to the Shinkansen that would take him back to Hikarizaka. Luck was on his side and he was able to quickly board the bullet train and get to one of the places where he could make his call.

"Tomoya, please tell me you're on your way here." Ryou said after picking up the call on the first ring.

"I am, but I'm at least two hours out. How is she?" Tomoya asked.

"She?" Ryou thought for a moment that in this particular situation, 'she' wasn't very specific. It could mean Kyou or either of the two daughters that she was carrying. "Your wife's health is okay, but she is panicking. She isn't thinking clearly."

"What do you mean?" Tomoya asked.

"She insists that she wants to wait until you get here before making any decision about… Has anyone told you what is going on?" Ryou asked when she realized that she hadn't told him anything yet.

"Twin girls. The second one is breech and is in trouble." Tomoya summed up what he had heard.

"That's right, and if we wait until you get here, she will have irreparable brain damage, or she will be dead… but onee-chan isn't listening to me." Ryou huffed.

"What do you recommend?" Tomoya asked.

"Cesarean, and we need to start as soon as possible." Ryou said immediately, but then added, "Unless you want me to terminate the second."

"No, little sisters are a pain in the ass, but they can be exceptionally reliable." Tomoya replied with a smirk.

"Huh? But you don't have a little sister." Ryou wondered for a moment before she realized that he meant 'little sister-in-law'. Then the blush hit and she was only able to mutter a response, "Oh… yeah."

"Can you get started?" Tomoya asked hopefully.

"I doubt it. She still insists that she wants you here first." Ryou let the frustration into her voice as she told Tomoya, "She just won't listen to me!"

"Do you think she will listen to me?" Tomoya asked.

"Probably." Ryou grunted.

"Put her on the phone." Tomoya waited while Ryou entered the ward where Kyou-chan was resting.

"Hello?" Kyou-chan's voice sounded strange, but Tomoya was used to that. From his experiences with Kotomi and all the prenatal classes he had attended, he knew that the stress and the rush of hormones and endorphins could cause mood swings, irrationality, and even change the personality of the expectant mother.

"Kyou, how are you feeling?" Tomoya asked slowly.

"Tomoya-kun! Why aren't you here? You should be here! I want you here with me." Kyou-chan's response that has started out like an exuberant cheer had quickly fizzled out to despair.

"I am on my way now. I'm coming as fast as the Shinkansen will carry me, but there is something I need you to do." Tomoya kept his voice slow and patient, despite his own building stress level.

"I'm kinda busy right now. I won't be able to meet you at the station." Kyou replied with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I can handle that. But, I need you to agree to the Cesarean. I need you to do everything your sister tells you to do. And I need you to do it now." Tomoya was somehow able to keep his voice calm while he talked to the unusually scatterbrained Kyou-chan.

"But I want you here first." Kyou-chan whined.

"Kyou..." Tomoya's grip on his cell phone threatened to bend the metal frame as he attempted to control his anger and frustration, "If you don't do as I say… if you don't do what your sister tells you to do, you will kill my daughter."

"But..." Kyou still tried to argue but she had used up all of her husband's patience by then.

"You will kill my daughter! Is that what you want Kyou? Do you want to kill my daughter? Do you want to be a monster?" Tomoya screamed into his phone.

"No… no, I… but…" Kyou felt shattered. Tomoya never yelled at her like this and she didn't know why he was so angry.

"There are no buts, Kyou! You either listen to your sister or you kill my daughter! And if you choose to kill my daughter, I will never forgive you." Tomoya yelled through his phone at his startled wife.

"But..." Kyou didn't understand why her beloved Tomoya was so angry and she wanted to understand.

"I… will… never… forgive you!" Tomoya felt something break where he was clutching his phone. Looking down at the screen, he could see a crack running across the glass and it had gone dark. Pushing the buttons didn't help, the abused smartphone wasn't powering up any more. On top of that, one of his fingers hurt terribly and he thought it likely that it was broken. "Dammit!"

.

"He's mad at me." Kyou's tear stained face looked up to her sister in total confusion.

"I'm not surprised. I'm mad at you too." Ryou said matter-of-factly.

"What should I do?" Kyou asked in desperation.

"What did he tell you to do?" Ryou asked. She didn't need to. She had heard his side of the conversation pretty clearly… as did everyone else in the room. The phone had broadcast Tomoya's tirade amazingly well.

"He told me to do whatever you say." Kyou replied. "If I do that, he won't be mad at me any more?"

"No… and neither will I." Ryou replied expectantly.

"Then… you can do that thing you were talking about. I'll do whatever you say." Kyou said resignedly.

"The Cesarean?" Ryou asked to be sure, as she was required by hospital policy.

"Yes." Kyou whimpered. She was looking down and couldn't see the victorious smile that spread across her little sister's face.

Ryou snapped her fingers and the orchestra of medical professionals quickly and quietly moved into position around the patient. It was time for the symphony to begin and the conductor was ready. She knew that the arrangement that had been given to them was a difficult piece, but she was confident that the performance would be magnificent and the ending… a brilliant accomplishment.

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **Aphrodite** : the Greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation.

 **Kitsune** : literally: fox. In Japanese folklore they are intelligent and very tricky.

 **Kōhai** : person or people of a lower (school) grade or (work) position.

 **L** **oki** : the Norse trickster god.

 **N** **akōdo** : literally: matchmaker

 **Ojisan** : Uncle or middle-aged person. In the case of Kyou-kun, it means Uncle.

 **Susanoo** : the Japanese trickster god.


	29. Chapter 29 - Kotomi's Summer

**Monday night, November 15, 2010 – The park across the street from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Three… two… one… zero, the probe is away." the voice sounded in their ears. Kotomi watched her screen as the data started coming back. As hoped, the weather was much better on the other side. And as expected, the date was far from the current date. In fact it was…

 _May 9, 1993..._

"Earth to Kotomi-chan!" Melissa called out loudly.

"Huh? I apologize for my inattention. I need to make sure that I am not getting anomalous data."

"Anomalous data?" Tomoyo checked her watch and asked, "But it hasn't been five minutes yet, has it?"

"Yes… that is why I must be sure. There is something I need to check on."

 _They're still alive… they're still alive! I can see them again! Maybe… I can even save them?_ Her heart was racing and the excitement was building in her chest as she thought of the possibility that she had been presented, "Is… is that really too much to wish for?"

Kotomi ran through the cold rain and wind. She slipped in the mud, but she finally got to the gateway where she touched the keyboard to execute the command that would take her to see her long lost parents.

In the time it took for a long blink, she was through to the other side. It was night time but it was warmer, not as windy, and there was no rain. The air smelled sweeter too. The scent reminded her of the days in her childhood when she and Tomoya would chase butterflies with a net.

 _I must tell them what I've done. Tomoya-kun will be angry with me, but… it can't be helped._ Kotomi opened her laptop and sent a quick message of explanation and apology and hit the icon to send it back to her world.

 _Transmission Error._

The sweet world suddenly seemed darker and more terrifying. The fear of being along again began to gnaw at her. Trepidation gave way to panic when the next message popped up on the screen.

 _No Connection to Prime._

"No!"

 _No Connection to Prime._

"No… I don't want this."

 _No Connection to Prime._

"Why?" she mumbled through desperate sobs. "I just… I just wanted to see them. Just once… Why!"

 _No Connection to Prime._

.

 **Wednesday morning, June 16th 1993 – Ichinose Residence**

* * *

"Noooo." Kotomi moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She felt a stab of depression as she awoke from the recurring nightmare. She wiped the tears from her eyes, then rolled over to look at the clock. Before she could check the time, she noticed her mother standing in the doorway looking at her with sadness in her eyes.

"You had that bad dream again, didn't you." Mizue stated.

"Yes." Kotomi admitted while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You must not give up hope. They are still trying to find you. I'm sure of it." Mizue told her daughter.

"How can you be sure of that?" Kotomi asked the question from a practical perspective. "Without the ability to communicate with my home universe, it should be impossible to be sure of such a thing."

"Not that kind of surety," Mizue sat down on the side of Kotomi's bed and explained, "I guess it's more like faith. I've looked at all those amazing pictures on that computer of yours many times. It fills me with joy that you have so many friends in the world where you come from. They are good friends too, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are the best." Kotomi replied with enthusiasm, even though this conversation was making her homesick to see them all again.

"I just can't believe that so many good friends would give up on you. They don't seem like that kind of people. And now that I've met the Furukawa's in person, I am sure of it." Mizue leaned forward and hugged her daughter. While patting her back, Mizue softly told her, "They are still looking for you. So, you don't have to suffer those bad dreams any more. It may not be today… or tomorrow. But rest assured that you will be going home to see all of them again… some day."

"Thank you, okāsan." Kotomi said as they separated from their hug.

"Of course, that means that your time here is very special. You should enjoy and make use of every moment you have with us. You don't have time to be getting depressed and dwelling on negative thoughts." Mizue lectured her daughter, but with a compassionate smile.

"Yes, okāsan!" Kotomi sat up straight and felt a rush of nostalgia from her childhood. This was the way her mother used to encourage her when she felt down in her youth. The old reflexes kicked in and she knew what she should do next. She glanced at the clock and asked, "Do we have anything scheduled for today?"

"Pffft!" Mizue laughed.

"What?" Kotomi looked at her mother as if she were studying an unexpected reaction in a laboratory test.

"You certainly are my Kotomi. Even your mannerisms and reactions when I fuss at you are the same." Mizue said as she recovered from her fit of laughter. "But, to answer your question, yes we do have something on the calendar. You are going to visit my obstetrician today."

"Ah yes, thank you for arranging that." Kotomi knew she was now four months along in her pregnancy and everything felt normal, but it was always good to be sure.

.

 **Wednesday late morning, June 16th 1993 – Prefectural Hospital**

* * *

The appointment was at the professional building that was connected to a regional hospital. It wasn't too far away, but not nearly as convenient as the new hospital that was built in Hikarizaka back in Kotomi's universe. As she walked through the halls of the buildings with her mother, Kotomi spied equipment here and there that made her smile. Having worked with Ryou to get the right equipment for her recovery team, she was familiar with the newer versions of what she saw. Ryou had told her that medical equipment had made rapid advances in the last twenty years, and she was now seeing the truth of it.

A nurse took her height, weight, blood pressure, and pulse… like they do in any medical visit. Then the two of them waited in one of the examining rooms for the doctor to arrive. It didn't take long before a woman and a man both came into the room.

"Good morning, I am Hikaru-sensei, and this is Fujibayashi. He will be observing our session as a part of his training, if that is okay with you." the woman with the stethoscope around her neck announced as she greeted the two.

"Fujibayashi… sensei?" Mizue asked.

"..." the man was about to respond when someone else spoke up for him.

"No, okāsan. He is here to become a hospital administrator. He is the father of the Kyou-chan and Ryou-chan that I told you about." Kotomi recognized him from his appearance. He looked a lot younger now than he did when she met him before coming to this world, but she was certain that this was the same person.

"How do you know my children?" the man asked curiously. He wondered if she was a teacher from their school or the mother of one their classmates. It was odd that he didn't recognize her though. The purple hair and purple eyes were extremely rare and should have stuck in his memory even if he had seen her only once. After all, his own daughters had rare hair and eye color so he tended to notice things like that.

"Sensei, would it be possible for Fujibayashi-san to stay for a conversation with my daughter after you are done with her?" Mizue asked the doctor before Kotomi could reply to the man's question. Given Kotomi's tendency to be blunt and her inability to keep her otherworldly nature a secret, this could quickly become a very awkward conversation.

"That works for me." The doctor said as she moved into position to start her examination. "I'll be going to lunch after this, so feel free to chat as long as you like."

Mizue sat next to Fujibayashi-san while the examination took place. Fortunately, Kotomi remembered to answer certain questions vaguely as her mother had instructed, so no-one heard anything to suggest that she was a time or dimension traveler. However, there was one thing that did peak the doctor's interest.

"I notice that you call Mizue-san, okāsan – and she referred to you as her daughter. But your ages…" the doctor started to ask.

"It's an honorary thing." Mizue answered quickly.

"I see." the doctor suspected there was more to the story, but none of that was any of her business, so she decided to wrap it up, "Everything looks fine. Please make an appointment to see me again in a month."

They said their thanks and farewells to the doctor, then Kotomi turned to Fujibayashi. But Mizue turned to Kotomi.

"Do you want me to stay for this, or would you like to speak with him privately?" Mizue asked her daughter.

"Please stay. This shouldn't take long." Kotomi replied then turned back to the man who was looking a bit confused. "Fujibayashi-san. Your daughters will grow up healthy and smart. They will both pursue their dreams and they will achieve them. However, due to personality conflicts with you, they will have less and less to do with their family. Kyou-chan especially will suffer the most from her constant conflict with you."

"What!" Fujibayashi had expected some pleasantries involving the elementary school where his girls attended, or something along that nature. This terrible fate that the purple haired young woman predicted was intolerable. He demanded to know, "What are you, some kind of scam fortune teller?"

"I am a scientist." Kotomi replied without acknowledging the man's accusation or emotion.

"Like hell you are!" Fujibayashi fumed, "A scientist would have proof to back up any hypothesis. You..."

"Would you like to see the proof?" Kotomi asked in the same calm demeanor that she had held from the beginning.

"Wha… how can there be proof of something like this?" Fujibayashi demanded.

"Would you like to see the proof?" Kotomi asked again.

"Sure, let's see this proof." Fujibayashi said with a huff. He watched as the purple haired woman opened a silver case that appeared to be some kind of small computer. He was amazed at the strange device when she spun the screen around and locked it down into tablet mode. Her fingers swiped across the screen this way and that until a series of pictures came up. There were dozens of them but they were very small and he couldn't really make them out.

"Your daughters have similar appearance, although they are fraternal twins. Both have lavender hair. Kyou-chan has purple eyes and Ryou-chan has blue eyes." Kotomi said.

"Yes, yes… anyone who's seen them once would know that." Fujibayashi chided.

"They both have blood type O. Kyou-chan is the more physical while Ryou-chan is more empathic." Kotomi finished the verbal check and rotated her Toughbook so that it would display the selected pictures to the stubborn man.

"Yes, that's… true." Fujibayashi answered as his eyes opened wide. There on the screen of the small computer was a picture of two women. They were older… much older than his two little girls. But they had an uncanny resemblance to his daughters nonetheless. The hair color, eye color, facial structures, the way they smiled… He was about to ask if this was some kind of age-progression software when the picture went away and was replaced with a new one.

This new shot was of a grown up version of his Ryou along with a brown haired girl that looked of similar age. They were both wearing college graduation robes and had delightful smiles.

Another picture appeared with Kyou in a comfortable chair and breastfeeding a baby. The small child was holding onto Kyou's finger with her whole hand and looking up into Kyou's eyes. Fujibayashi reached out to touch the screen but it changed again.

There was a scene that looked like some kind of medical triage. Vats or large tubs of water were set up and pairs of people were in them. In each one, one of them appeared to be in distress while the other was assisting them. But, leaning over the side of the tub, with a stethoscope around her neck, was the adult version of his Ryou.

"A… a doctor?" Fujibayashi wanted to ask about this picture, but another one with Kyou came up just then.

Kyou stood in the middle of a classroom of children of varying ages. She was in the process of showing one of the older students something in the textbook on the boy's desk.

"Kyou is a teacher?" Fujibayashi asked.

"She is more than a teacher. She has been endorsed by the MEXT to attempt a new way of teaching that may revolutionize education all across Japan." Kotomi replied and for the first time since she started the conversation with Fujibayashi-san, she allowed a little emotion into her response.

Mizue could hear the pride in her daughter's reply and wondered if the stunned man had caught it.

"I come from another place and time that is very similar to yours, but more advanced along the timeline. I met your daughters in high school and know them as adults now."

"Rubbish! Do you honestly expect me to believe a story like that?" Fujibayashi laughed dismissively.

"No, I do not." Kotomi startled him with the frank answer. But the shock continued as she explained her answer, "I have met the future you. We did not get along well. You are too hidebound, strict, and conceited for my liking. Unfortunately, it was exactly those faults that alienated you from your adult daughters. I am not that good at interacting with people, but I do believe that their estrangement from you and their mother is their greatest sorrow in life."

Fujibayashi just gaped at the purple haired woman in disbelief. He wanted to believe that she was just a loose crazy… but those pictures. Or, perhaps it was an elaborate scam, but she hadn't asked for any money… yet. He decided to test her, "So, let's say that I believe you. What do you want me to do?"

"Get help, Fujibayashi-san. Do whatever it takes to become a better father and save the relationship that you have with your daughters." Kotomi glanced down at the Toughbook and made a few swipes. A picture from their high school days when they were in the Karate club came up. Kyou was standing next to Kotomi while both of them were in the middle of a workout routine. She touched the edge of the picture and it started moving. It was a repeating cycle of the two of them stepping forward into a balanced stance and practicing the basic punch. "I always wanted a sister, but I was an only child. To me, Kyou-chan is like a protective older sister. Without her by my side, I…"

"Kotomi." Mizue put her hand on her daughter's arm in a supporting gesture.

Kotomi shook herself, looked up at the confused man and told him, "I just want Kyou-chan to be happy. So please… please become the father that she will always admire and love. That is all that I ask of you."

"Yes… well, if you will excuse me." Fujibayashi was shaken, but he still couldn't accept this strange woman's story. He needed something more tangible before he could believe such fantasy.

Leaving the professional building as quickly as he could, he made his way to the hospital's cafeteria. As expected, he found Hikaru-sensei there, sitting alone with her lunch and a book. Skipping the line for food, he sat down with the doctor.

"Well, did you find your little chat educational?" the doctor asked without looking up from her book.

"What do you mean?" Fujibayashi had come to her to find out what kind of people he had been talking to. This question caught him off guard, but it might lead to the understanding he was looking for.

"Have you heard of the Ichinose physicists?" Hikaru-sensei asked.

"Sure," Fujibayashi replied, "they're famous across Japan. Didn't they get caught up in that investigation about the plane that crashed?"

"That's right." Hikaru-sensei said between bites, "There was an anonymous call that said the plane would crash. The airline did a thorough investigation of the plane but didn't find anything wrong. The airport police were extra cautious about the people that boarded the plane too."

"But it crashed anyway." Fujibayashi recalled the news story.

"The Ichinose's were the only ones to cancel their flight at the last moment. The authorities questioned them, but they were cleared because they had a believable reason for canceling that trip." Hikaru-sensei told him.

"Oh, what was it?" Fujibayashi asked offhandedly. He was tired of this story and wanted to get back to discovering something about the Ichinose's strange daughter.

"They canceled their trip because it conflicted with their _only_ daughter's birthday party. She turned _eight_ years old on that day." Hikaru-sensei said as she looked up at the man. It was the first time she had glanced at him since he arrived. She wanted to see if he was able to process the implication or if he lacked the mental chops to deduce the conclusion she had come to.

"Eight? So… their daughter is the same age as my daughters?" A ridiculous thought came to his mind but he couldn't imagine what other possibility could explain all that he had seen. Seeking verification or denial of his conclusion, he asked the doctor, "Have you ever seen the Ichinose's daughter?"

"I delivered her. Since then, I've seen her a few times when they come in for a checkup." Hikaru-sensei replied.

"How would you describe her?" Fujibayashi asked.

"She is the quiet type. Bright though. I have no doubt she will be every bit the genius that her parents are. But you want to know about her physical description, don't you?" Hikaru-sensei smiled and took a bite of rice before continuing, "She looks like an eight year old version of the woman you just met. Same purple eyes, purple hair… same type A blood too."

Fujibayashi's eyes were open wide. He hadn't directly asked the question and she hadn't directly answered it, but he was certain that Hikaru-sensei already believed what he was suspecting. "How… how can this be possible?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Hikaru-sensei went back to eating her lunch as she quietly told the young administrator, "The Ichinose's are involved in research projects that have big corporate and government backing. I do _not_ plan on putting my nose where it doesn't belong and getting a reputation as a problem magnet."

Fujibayashi shuddered at the thought. He knew what was expected of management when someone was discovered to be more nuisance than useful. Quickly becoming unemployed was only the beginning. They were blackballed so that they could not get a job in their chosen profession anywhere in Japan. At that point, their only options were to leave the country or change professions. A sobering thought for a man who was looking forward to becoming a reputable hospital administrator.

"You should get some lunch." Hikaru-sensei told the contemplative man sitting across form her.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he asked as he got up to head for the food lines.

"Nope. I've got rounds to make," Hikaru-sensei said unsympathetically, "but you don't need conversation now. I'm guessing they told you something important that has to do with your daughters. You should take some time to think about that. Think about it hard and don't screw up. That would be my professional advice."

"Right. Thank you for the advice." Fujibayashi said a bit more formally than was necessary, but he was still trying to get his balance after the strange meeting with the purple haired woman.

Hikaru-sensei watched the junior administrator walk away and smiled. _Not bad. At least he isn't the slacker or mental midget that most administrator's are. He might go far. He might go far indeed._

.

Mizue sat next to Kotomi on the train that took them away from the hospital. She was proud of the way Kotomi had handled herself with the difficult man. But there was something that Kotomi had said that had been bothering her.

"Kotomi-chan… how long ago was it when you wished you had a sister?" Mizue asked.

"I guess it was when I was in Kindergarten. Some of the other girls were picked up by their older sisters and I wished that I had one too." Kotomi replied.

"So… you wanted an _older_ sister?" Mizue asked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fulfill that wish.

"I realized that it was an impossible wish later. But yes, I have always wished that I had a sister." Kotomi told her mother.

"I don't know what kind of strides genetic engineering have made by 2011, but here in 1993, it isn't possible to program the sexual characteristics of a human baby. So, even if I had another child, you might end up with a little brother instead of a little sister." Mizue reminded Kotomi.

"A little brother would be nice too." Kotomi smiled and patted her tummy, "My little Michiko will soon have a little brother. I hope she likes him."

"I'm sure she will." Mizue said reassuringly, as she put her hand on her daughter's and leaned into her.

.

 **Monday early evening, June 21st 1993 – The Ibuki Residence**

* * *

"Ibuki Kouko?" Kotomi asked the girl approaching the house that she had identified as the residence of the Ibuki family with two daughters Kouko and Fuko. She had timed this visit so that she would be arriving about the time that the teenage Kouko would be getting home from school.

"Yes, can I help you?" Kouko replied. She didn't show a lot of concern about being called out in front of her house. It was a big neighborhood and she was known to take the occasional babysitting job for the mothers in the area.

"Do you love your sister? You don't want anything bad to happen to her, do you?" Kotomi decided to jump straight to the heart of the matter that she wished to discuss.

"Excuse me?" Kouko suddenly wondered if she had enough time to run into the house and call the police before this threatening woman did something regrettable.

"Ichinose Kotomi! What are you thinking?" Furukawa Sanae scolded, "That is no way to approach someone unless you are some kind of heinous criminal."

"But, that approach had the highest probability of getting her attention." Kotomi replied to the rebuke.

"Sure, it got her attention. Now she is probably thinking of calling the police to have you arrested for threatening the welfare of a child." Sanae said in a lecturing tone.

"Um, excuse me but… who are you people and why did you bring up my sister?" Kouko still wondered if she should run into her house to call the police, but this second woman seemed much more reasonable than the purple haired woman.

"Your sister's future is in peril if you don't… mmmwrrf! " Kotomi started to answer the teen's question but was silenced by Sanae, who seemed to be reaching the end of her patience.

"Kotomi-chan!" Sanae used every bit of her school-teacher voice to rein in the energetic genius. "Please let me handle this."

"Okay, Sanae-san." Kotomi could tell from the way Sanae had addressed her that she had made another social faux pas, and a pretty bad one this time. While she let Sanae handle the interaction with the teen version of Fuko's older sister, Kotomi went over everything she had said since they found Kouko to try and figure out what she was doing wrong.

"Kouko-chan, my name is Furukawa Sanae. My husband and I run the Furukawa Bakery across the street from the park."

"I thought I recognized you. I have bought bread there before." Kouko responded. She also felt a lot better about these two women who had brought such strangeness into her day.

"This lady is Ichinose Kotomi. She is a genius scientist who knows something about the future. Unfortunately, her social skills are somewhat lacking." Sanae continued the introduction on Kotomi's behalf.

Kotomi knew that she must have done something _terribly_ wrong from what Sanae had just said, which made it all the more frustrating since she still hadn't identified what she had said that was so egregious. She couldn't help but have a defeated look that both of the others noticed.

"Don't worry, Kotomi-chan." Sanae patted the head of purple hair and promised, "After we are done here I will give you a full critique of your introduction and greeting so you know where you went wrong."

Kouko was surprised to see the genius scientist person brighten up considerably at the offer of having her poor social skills spelled out to her.

"If you like," Sanae offered, "we could meet in a public place. It might make you feel safer… in light of what Kotomi said earlier. There is a cake shop near the train station. It would be our treat, so please come and hear what we have to say."

"I have to admit that this sounds like a scam… or some kind of cult." Kouko said worriedly.

"Oh!" Sanae clapped her hands together in praise of Kouko's deduction. In this case, the teen was wrong, but it was good to have a degree of skepticism when dealing with strangers after all, "You are so bright. I was just thinking the same thing… that we must seem awfully untrustworthy to you. But the truth is, we really aren't doing anything shady."

"I guess… the cake shop sounds like a good place. But why would someone that works in a bakery want to go to a cake shop?" Kouko asked.

"I want to see what kinds of pastries are popular in other stores and maybe… I'll be able to make them for our store too." Sanae said with glowing optimism.

"That's a good idea. Your store has a reputation for coming up with some pretty strange things, you know." Kouko said as she remembered a couple of the crazy concoctions she had tried… and regretted.

"Oh?" Sanae prompted. It wasn't visible, but her glowing optimism had just taken a critical amount of damage. Any more and…

"Just last week I bit into something that almost broke my teeth." Kouko said something that should have been an exaggeration… but it wasn't. "It had an interesting smell. It was as if it was supposed to be a Dashi peanut brittle bread. I don't know why it was so hard though. Maybe I just had a bad piece."

"So, my baking breaks the teeth of children?" Sanae's body automatically prepared to run away from the truth, but a hand closed over her shoulder before she could make her escape.

"Akio is not here and I will not come running after you… not in my condition." Kotomi warned her friend.

"Eh?" Sanae snapped out of her comic panic routine and looked around for the missing Akio, before remembering where she was and what she was supposed to be doing.

Kouko was doing everything she could to keep from bursting into laughter. If she didn't know better, she would swear that their antics must have been rehearsed and this was a staged street performance just for her. In any event, she no longer felt frightened by them. "I can meet you at the cake shop in an hour?"

"Thank you Kouko-chan." Sanae said with a polite bow.

"An hour? In that case, we should have time to drop by a book store…" Kotomi started.

"No no no no!" Sanae fussed again, "Mizue warned me that you loose all track of time in book stores."

"But, the book store is on the way to the cake shop." Kotomi pleaded.

"I thought we could go straight to the cake shop. Until Kouko-chan arrives, I could spend that time giving your critique and answering any questions you may have about better ways to approach people." Sanae turned away from Kotomi and shrugged her shoulders while adding, "But if you are no longer interested then I suppose…"

"Yes! We must go to the cake shop now. I will hear all of your observations." Kotomi sounded like a child who had been promised candy, rather than someone who was about to hear a lecture about her failings.

Kouko laughed at the two adult women as they headed off toward the train station. She wondered what kind of mischief her little sister could have gotten herself into that would warrant the attentions of a baker and a scientist.

.

 **Monday evening, June 21st 1993 – The Cake Shop across from The Train Station**

* * *

Kouko's mirth didn't last long. Two hours after she promised to meet these two women, she felt so awful, she thought she might get sick all over the table full of fanciful cakes. It all started when the purple haired lady pulled out a silver case. At first she kept it closed and started by telling an amazing story about Kouko and her sister's future – as if it had already happened. It wasn't a happy story, and it only got worse when she opened up the silver case to reveal a small computer that could display incredible pictures. Some of those pictures were wonderful, but others… not so much. From Kouko's perspective, it had all started so innocently…

"Kouko-chan, please listen to everything Kotomi-chan has to say. I know that it will sound impossible, but there is a lot of credibility to what she will tell you." Sanae warned the teen sitting across the little table from them.

"While she was in middle school, you noticed that Fuko did not have any friends among her classmates." Kotomi made her initial statement, then looked to her friend for approval.

Sanae nodded her head in agreement, but didn't seem too happy.

 _What kind of foolishness is this? Fuko is still in grade school! Maybe they have the wrong set of sisters? Or maybe this is some kind of strange joke?_ Kouko looked back and forth between the two women but both of them seemed to be quite serious.

"In the summer before Fuko started high school, your family went on a beach trip. You noticed that Fuko made no effort to play with the other children. She hid behind you and played with starfish in shallow pools of water." Kotomi said these things without emotion. It was as if they were elements of a theorem to be studied and learned.

 _Well… Fuko is very clingy with me, so it does sound like her. But the ages are all wrong. Fuko is nowhere close to high school age!_

"In the spring break before her first year in high school, you made the decision not to give her any attention. It was your hope that she would stop relying on you and make some friends at her new school." Kotomi made the comment without condemnation. It was merely a statement of fact.

"I would never…" Kouko shouted but silenced herself when she saw that a lot of people in the little shop were looking over at her now.

"Kouko-chan," Sanae said sympathetically, "keep in mind that Fuko was fifteen years old at this point, and she had never had a friend. In her whole life, not even one. You were blaming yourself for this and the guilt drove you to such measures."

"Could I… could I really do such a terrible thing to my little sister?" Kouko asked aloud as she thought of the possibility.

"Kouko-chan," Sanae said as she reached across the table and took the teen's trembling hands, "I'm afraid this isn't the terrible thing that we came to warn you about."

"Huh?" Kouko turned from Sanae back to Kotomi who was opening the silver case up as she spoke.

"On the first day of school, there was an accident…" The Toughbook was open. It's screen was turned around and pictures of amazing detail and color were displayed for Kouko's horror. "That morning, she promised you that she would try and make friends at her new school. But, before she was able to attend a single class, she was involved in a traffic accident and ended up in a coma."

The screen of the little computer showed Kouko a bigger version of Fuko lying in a hospital bed with tubes running into her mouth and nose. Kotomi's finger hovered over the screen and tapped it every few seconds. Each time she tapped it, the screen changed to another picture of Kouko's little sister. The beds changed. The machines that she was connected to changed. The background of the room she was in changed. But she was never awake.

"Fuko?" Kouko reached toward the screen. She wanted the horrific pictures to stop. She didn't want to think such a thing could happen to her little sister. But she also wanted to know… if the Fuko in the pictures ever got better. She could feel the bile rising in her throat from the knot in her stomach and felt like she should run… run away from this madness.

"Ah!" she cried out as the screen finally showed a picture of Fuko awake. She was still in the hospital bed but her eyes were opened and she seemed to be talking. A wave of relief hit Kouko that her sister at least didn't die from all of this. "When..."

"Wednesday, the twentieth of October… 2010." Kotomi said slowly. From experience she knew that she had to give future dates gradually so that people could fully grasp them.

"Then… she's alive, but… she was never able to make any friends?" Kouko asked desperately.

"She has many friends now." Kotomi cocked her head at this strange assumption.

"But how? If she missed out on all of her high school years, then..." Kouko asked.

"I… cannot tell you the details, but rest assured that she has many friends now. I am one of them. It is because of my friendship with her that I am here to warn you of this possible future." Kotomi skirted any conversation about Fuko's ikiryo since she didn't fully understand it herself.

"Then… what should I do?" Kouko asked the two women.

"Start now by trying to get your sister to make friends." Sanae took over the conversation while Kotomi shut down the laptop and locked it back up. "I know it will be an inconvenience for you as a high school student, but to avoid a future like this… Don't you think it would be worth the effort?"

"I'll do it!" Kouko said with determination. I don't know how, but I will do whatever I can."

"If you like, I will help you. I have a daughter her age." Sanae offered.

"Thank you!" Kouko bowed to the kind woman then turned to Kotomi and asked, "Will you help me too onee-san?"

"I..." Kotomi started to answer but Sanae cut her off.

"Kotomi-chan doesn't live here and will be returning to her home soon, so… it would be best if you relied on me." Sanae said as gently as she could.

"Thank you, I will be in your care." Kouko bowed to the two women that had begun their presentation so suspiciously but now seemed like guardian angles.

.

 **Friday late morning, July 16th 1993 – Prefectural Hospital**

* * *

"Fujibayashi-san." Kotomi addressed the man that seemed to be waiting for her in the professional building's lobby. She and Mizue had just come from her five month checkup and were ready to head back to the house to await the homecoming of Tomoya's father. But running into this man was not unexpected.

"Ichinose-san." the father of the two girls that would play an important role in Kotomi's life, replied respectfully. He did notice that he had been addressed in a rather antiseptic way – like the way a scientist would regard a specimen on a tray. Despite that, he pressed on, "I… thought carefully about what you said the last time we met. Honestly, I found it very hard to believe. But I asked my girls what they wanted to be when they grew up..."

"Ryou-chan wants to be a nurse and Kyou-chan wants to be a kindergarten teacher." Kotomi finished the man's sentence.

"Yes!" Fujibayashi said in surprise, "But you said they were a doctor and some kind of revolutionary educator?"

"Nurse and kindergarten teacher were their childhood dreams. I… may have given them a push to go a little further." Kotomi admitted.

"I see. Then… well… I guess I have you to thank for that." the man seemed lost in thought for a moment then continued, "I still wasn't convinced… until I talked to my wife."

"Oh?" Kotomi's impression of the twin's mother was that she was as unyielding as their father and stood by all of his decisions, so this was a bit of a surprise.

"I told her that I was concerned that I might be too stern and inflexible with the girls in the future and that I might need some professional guidance to become a better father. I fully expected her to deny all of it." his face took on a bitter look at the memory of that moment.

"But…" Kotomi prompted when it looked to her like the man had forgotten what he was trying to say.

"But she started crying. She told me that she was afraid of the same thing and that it might some day lead to the girl's hating us. She said they would hate _us_ and not just _me_ because… she would always back me up even if she hated it." the man looked down at the floor as he admitted his failure.

"The Fujibayashi-san in my universe may be just as intelligent and educated as you, but you may very well be the wiser." Kotomi said in a voice of appreciation and admiration. It was a tone of voice that she had never used on him before.

Fujibayashi noticed the immediate change and looked up to see a matching smile from the elegant woman. "I promise that I will do my best with the guidance counseling but… is there anything else I can do? Is there anything you would have me do to assure that their future is as bright as the one you have shown me?"

"..." Kotomi hadn't expected this reaction from the man she had squared off with in her own world. But she was rescued by her mother.

"Actually Fujibayashi-san, there is!" Mizue pulled out a card with the directions to her house and handed it to him, "We are having a little party this evening to celebrate the return of a dear friend. There will be several children there and I would like for you to bring your girls over to meet them."

"Yes, yes of course." Fujibayashi studied the card for a moment and recognized the neighborhood as one of the nicer ones in Hikarizaka. "Shall I drop them off or…"

"Please bring your wife along. I'm sure we will have much to talk about since our children may be going to the same school and getting to know each other… rather well." Mizue smiled.

.

That evening, plans were made for the children to meet and play with each other as much as possible, during the coming summer vacation.

.

 **Thursday late afternoon, July 22nd 1993 – Hikarizaka Train Station**

* * *

Naoyuki was counting his blessings. The wonderful woman with the magic list of numbers had kept paying him even though he hadn't gone back out to buy more tickets and collect more winnings. By his count, he had now collected over two hundred million yen for her and she had intimated that he would be starting it up again at the end of the summer break.

He didn't know what she needed the money for and he didn't ask. It was enough that he was making enough money to pay all his bills off, put some in savings, and not have to do backbreaking jobs for it. If anything, it was the opposite of a backbreaking job. He rode trains and ferries, stayed in nice hotels, visited onsens, parks, and historical places. The only thing that could make it better would be if he could have his son with him. But, until a few days ago, his son had to be in school.

"They should be arriving soon." Kotomi said as she looked up at the lighted arrival board.

"Okay." Naoyuki responded to the comment that broke him out of his reverie. He glanced around and saw that his son was still playing with the younger Kotomi. They were sitting on a bench just outside the station doors and blowing bubbles into the warm afternoon wind. His attention went back to the tracks when he heard the shriek of metal wheels on metal rails from the arriving train coming around the last bend.

"Who are these friends that we're here to pick up?" Naoyuki asked as the train slowed down to a stop. Kotomi had been strangely vague about this errand other than to say that she needed his help.

"Someone very special to me… and to you." Kotomi replied.

"To me?" Naoyuki could see the excitement in the normally placid woman's face and turned toward the train car to see… his mother. "WHAT!"

"Naoyuki?" Shino was pulling a rather large suitcase with one hand and holding onto the hand of a young girl with the other.

"Nao… yuki?" the little girl said as she hid behind her grandmother's legs. She was surprised that the man's name was so similar to hers.

"Naoyuki-san, get your mother's suitcase while I greet your niece." Kotomi said with a smile.

"Uh… yeah, okay." Naoyuki's shock wore off with Kotomi's direct instructions. Suspicious of what this surprise visit meant, he approached as a worker instead of a son. Taking the luggage, he gave her a polite, but unfamiliar "Excuse me."

Shino watched with sadness as her estranged and exiled son treated her like a stranger. Of course, it was only fair since it was her family that had sent him away so many years ago. But to see her son treat her with the coldness of a stranger was heartrending to her.

"Hello, my name is Okazaki Kotomi." the purple haired woman said to the shy five and a half year old girl.

"Okazaki?" the little girl's eyes opened wide. "Are you my obasan?"

"No, I am your cousin," Kotomi leaned aside and pointed to the bench where Tomoya and the younger Kotomi were playing and said, "That boy over there is named Tomoya, and he is your cousin too."

"He is?" the little girl sounded amazed to find out she had family she had never heard of before.

"My grandson… he's grown so much." Shino muttered as she also looked over at the boy.

Little Yuki noticed the girl that her cousin was playing with and asked, "That girl over there looks just like you. Are you her mama?"

"No, I am… her sister. Would you like to meet them?" Kotomi asked the young girl.

"I don't know… I'm afraid." Yuki-chan said as she clutched the fabric of her grandmother's kimono a little tighter.

"Do you like ice cream?" Kotomi asked. This trick had worked with Michiko's shyness and she had a feeling it would work on the young Yuki as well.

"Yes." the little girl answered as her eyes lit up.

"What is your favorite flavor?" Kotomi noticed that the grip had loosened quite a bit.

"Banana!" Yuki answered with a happy yelp.

"We are all going to eat at a family restaurant near by, and you can have anything you like. If you eat a proper meal, I promise you can have some banana ice cream. Would that make you happy?" Kotomi asked as she watched the child release the grandmother's garment altogether.

"Yes!" Yuki clapped her hands together.

"Then take my hand and we'll go get your cousin and we'll all talk about our favorite ice cream. Does that sound like fun?" Kotomi offered her hand and smiled as the child happily grasped it.

Naoyuki and Shino watched as Kotomi took off at a trot with little Yuki leading her to the bench where the other two children waited.

"Your friend is… amazingly good with shy children." Shino said.

"She used to be very shy herself. And… she has three children of her own and another on the way. So, I guess she knows a thing or two about mothering." Naoyuki replied.

"A family that big in this day and age?" Shino sounded impressed and skeptical, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"She is a genius and she's rich." Naoyuki said testily.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to imply anything about your friend." Shino apologized.

"Don't… don't call me that." Naoyuki said quietly but angrily.

"What?" Shino asked from confusion. She could see that her son was upset but she hadn't called him anything terrible.

"Don't call me 'son'. You don't have that right anymore." Naoyuki hissed. "You didn't want me. You didn't want her. She's dead now, so I guess you got what you wanted. Have you come to gloat?"

 _Slap!_ Shino's hand left a red imprint on Naoyuki's face.

"How dare you say that to your mother!" Shino was shamed, devastated, and angry at her son's outburst, but it was about to get worse.

 _Slap!_ Naoyuki slapped the old woman back. He had held back enough that he didn't knock her down, but just barely.

"I don't have a mother! I used to, but she disowned me when I was just a kid." Naoyuki yelled.

 _Slap!_ Naoyuki backhanded Shino across her other cheek.

"She gave up on me. She ruined my life. She killed my wife. She's the reason my son and I live in poverty!" Naoyuki's rage at the years of torment were released on this most unwanted visitor.

 _Slap!_ With his rage unleashed, so too was the control of his strength and this time he did knock the woman down to the ground.

"That… woman… should just die!" Naoyuki screamed the pent up hatred at his mother. He was about to throw the suitcase he was carrying across the train tracks and into the field beyond, when he felt hands on his arms. At first he thought it might be the police come to arrest him but the touch was too light.

"Naoyuki-san, you know that I have knowledge of many things, do you not?" Kotomi asked the man who was still trembling with anger and resentment… but not towards her.

"Yes, Kotomi-sama." Naoyuki took a deep breath and tried to calm down since it seemed that this is what his benefactor wanted.

"Then you must believe me when I tell you that your mother was the dissenting vote when your family decided to exile you. She was overruled and did not have the courage to disobey them." Kotomi told him.

"I was not a coward!" Shino said defensively as she got back to her feet. "It was a family choice and I am a part of that family. It was right of me to conform to the family decision. Family is family after all!"

"Yes, family is family." Kotomi said as she stepped around Naoyuki and confronted the mother, "About ten years from now, all of those family members will have fallen away like rotten fruit from a dead tree branch. About sixteen years from now, the only one who will be by your side will be Naoyuki. Unfortunately, his body will be broken from long years of hard labor. His brain will never be quite right after years of alcohol and drug use to escape the pain. And worst of all, he will have physically damaged his son in a way that will have ruined a potentially promising future. And his son will blame him, much like the way your son now blames you."

"No!" Shino now looked like she might fall over without any provocation. Kotomi had delivered her message with emotionless factual precision. There had been no hatred, contempt, or condemnation. But neither had she softened the blow or offered any forgiveness in her words. It was as cold as a list of the dead, after a natural disaster. "Why do you curse me with such terrible words?"

"Those were not my words. I was paraphrasing your own words. You said them to me about seventeen years from now." Kotomi said with a raised eyebrow.

 _That doesn't make any sense!_ Shino wanted to shout, but someone else spoke first.

Did you really vote against my exile?" Naoyuki asked while staring fixedly at the empty train tracks.

"Yes." Shino admitted. "I never wanted it, and I have regretted it ever since. But… I guess I was a coward after all."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Naoyuki said in a tired and sad voice. "Why did you let me hate you all these years?"

"I… don't know. I didn't know what I was doing then and I'm not sure what I am doing now." Shino admitted.

"You are here to reconcile with your son, and to bring Yuki into this jurisdiction so that we can begin the legal proceedings to strip her mother of her parental rights." Kotomi said matter-of-factly.

"What!" both Shino and Naoyuki both gaped at the same time.

"At this point in time, Yuki's mother has already started to abuse her daughter and will get progressively worse over time. Shino-san, have you not already begun to suspect this?"

"I… I have, but I thought it was just the imaginings of an old woman." Shino admitted reluctantly.

"Do not fear for her future. She will enjoy living in this town with her cousin and the camaraderie of all of his friends." Kotomi said confidently.

"Um… speaking of Yuki, where are the children?" Shino asked in an effort to both change this weird conversation and because she just noticed that her only granddaughter was missing.

"They are with my parents at the restaurant. I did not think it advisable that they should witness your… reunion." Kotomi replied with a tinge of disapproval.

"You knew we would have a fight?" Naoyuki asked.

"I believed there was better than an eighty percent probability. So, I arranged to have my parents take the children away, and I asked Kobayashi-hakase to make sure the police did not get involved." Kotomi replied.

 _You have that kind of power?_ Shino was about to ask but remembered that Naoyuki had said she was wealthy. _I guess money can buy you that kind of thing too._

"Now come. We have many things to talk about." Kotomi said to both of them then turned to Shino and bluntly told her, "Your grandson and his future wife are in second grade."

"WHAT!" Shino gasped.

"Did you not understand what I said? Did Naoyuki hit you that hard?" Kotomi asked worriedly as she peered at the older woman's head.

"No no no, this isn't the Heian period! I mean, how can you talk about arranging the wife of a second grader?" Shino asked.

"You ask that question when you show up wearing a kimono?" Naoyuki mumbled to himself.

"Self interest." Kotomi explained in a way that no-one could understand, "I believe that my second grade self from this universe will be that wife."

Shino said nothing but looked at Kotomi like she had antlers.

"Kotomi-sama, I think it would be best for you to start from the beginning." Naoyuki suggested.

"Very well then…"

.

 **Friday early morning, August 20th 1993 – The Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Shino had returned to Hokkaido… without her granddaughter. In that time, Kotomi had assembled a small kindergarten of her own. Okazaki Yuki was surrounded by her cousin's growing collection of friends. Kouko came over with her little sister Fuko. The Fujibayashi's picked up Nagisa on their way to drop off Kyou and Ryou. Kotomi had planned to collect Sakagami Tomoyo and Miyazawa Yukine by now, but her growing pregnancy was slowing her down.

Almost every day of the summer break they would assemble at the Ichinose house to head off for one activity or another. The adults in the party varied, but always included Naoyuki, Sanae, and the very responsible teen Kouko.

Sanae had been torn between her duty to the bakery and wanting to watch over her daughter and the little girl's growing friendships… until Kotomi made the decision easy… or rather, logical. Since her pregnancy meant it would be difficult for her to keep up with a bunch of active children, it only made sense that she should help Akio out in the bakery and Sanae should join the adults in watching over the children.

Akio endorsed this idea with enthusiasm. A little too much enthusiasm. He had to run five blocks before he finally caught up with his wife.

The most recent outing was arranged as a ten day voyage on trains and ferries, to retrace Naoyuki's Takarakuji trek down to Kyushu and back. He had seen lots of interesting things to do on his recent travels, and looked forward to experiencing them with his son and his friends. Along the way, they would visit amusement parks, beaches, aquariums, and other attractions that struck their fancy. Some of those things Kotomi might have been able to handle, but they would also be climbing hills, horseback riding, and rafting down rivers. All of these things would be memorable for the rest of their lives, but it would be too much for Kotomi when she would be coming to the end of her second trimester.

But her physical condition wasn't the only reason Kotomi had for staying behind. Thanks to her mother's encouragement, she remained ever hopeful that a rescue party from her universe would come for her some day. And when they came, she did not want to be too far away from The Park.

She tried to hide her sadness from her reunited family and newfound friends, but it was always with her. The feeling of loss and separation. The fear that she might never go back to her world… to her family. Every night, she would gaze at the pictures on her laptop as she settled down for sleep. Her trusty Toughbook had been her capable ally at convincing many people that her outrageous story was true, but at night the little machine was her friend that gave her the sharp and vivid pictures of the people she missed the most.

Tomoya. Even though she had the young version of Tomoya around her every day, she missed the man that she had married and created a family with. It was good to see the young Tomoya again, but she longed for her husband's strong arms and broad chest.

Kyou. Like a counterpoint to Tomoya's hard muscles and roughness, Kyou was soft and warm. Kotomi knew that she was very strong too, but her gentle side was the thing that Kotomi missed the most. Discussing family things over coffee or tea. Relaxing in the pool sized bath with her lavender haired friend after a long day.

The children. The mischievous twin boys – Shuichi and Shuji, and her shy but ever so cute daughter Michiko were ever on her mind. Perhaps Kotomi spent more time looking at their pictures because they had no counterpart here. It was the thoughts of the children that brought her to tears more than anything else. She hoped they did not hate her for abandoning them, or forget her after being gone for so many months. She remembered how she had run through her house, looking for the parents that would never be coming home. Feeling the terrible alone-ness.

 _But my children will not suffer so horribly. I have made sure of it. They are already surrounded by parents who love them. They… they will always be loved by someone, even if it isn't me there to hold them. NO! I must believe that I will go home some day! I must believe. I must believe…_

"Kotomi-chan, are you okay? Do you need to lie down for a bit?" Akio asked when he saw her leaning heavily on the counter next to the cash register.

"I'm fine. My back hurts a little from standing but I'll be okay for a little while longer." Kotomi replied. She decided not to tell him about the troubling thoughts that had been bothering her since they both had to concentrate on the Bakery's business for now.

"I've got a tall chair that you might find helpful. At least it might take the strain off your back a bit." Akio offered.

"That… that might be nice after all." Kotomi was about to decline the offer, but she felt a pang of pain just then that changed her mind.

"I'm sure the kids will be fine." Akio said as he disappeared around the wall to where the chair was stored.

"What?" Kotomi wondered if the man had read her mind a few minutes ago when she was worried about her children.

"Nagisa and little Kotomi, and all the other kids. They have a lot of people along with them, so you don't have to worry about them. Okay?" Akio said as he put the chair down behind the counter. "Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about them so soon. They haven't been gone that long and they'll be back before you know it!"

The vacationing adults and children had been gone only three days and wouldn't be back for another week. Despite the truth that she had actually been thinking about her own children, Akio was right in that she missed them all. Kotomi wished she could join them on the trip, but that was impossible for various reasons after all.

"I suppose you're right." Kotomi said as she took her place on the chair and tried to find a comfortable position. She looked up a moment when she heard the Bakery entrance bell ring. A pair of young women in summer dresses and sun hats came in and started to peruse the various baked goods.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Akio asked yet again.

"Yes, Akio-san." Kotomi reassured him yet again, "I had my six month checkup just a few days ago and they said that I was perfectly healthy.

"All right. I'll go check on the ovens. You take care of the customers, but don't do anything else. Call me if you need anything moved!"

"Yes, Akio-san." Kotomi appreciated the care that Akio was showing for her, but it was also a little embarrassing. She felt a bit relieved when he finally disappeared into the back of the store. Hoping that they hadn't been too much of a spectacle, Kotomi glanced at the women to discover that they were both staring at her. _Oh dear. Surely they are not thinking that I have replaced Sanae in Akio's household? Perhaps I should explain that I am a friend of the family and just helping out while Akio's wife and daughter are away on vacation?_ She glanced up at the two women again to see if they were still concerned about her.

The two women were no longer looking at her, but it almost seemed that they were intentionally _not_ looking at her now. They moved together and whispered to each other, but kept their faces turned away from Kotomi while they looked over several displays of pastries.

Kotomi thought their behavior odd and tried to analyze it. Since they weren't looking her way, she had the freedom to study them a little closer. The clothes they were wearing were feminine and quite attractive. And, whereas the women might be attractive as well, they weren't as feminine as they had originally seemed. There were muscles in places where most women had softness. They looked like their bodies had been assembled from different kinds of athletes. Powerful swimmer's legs ran up into the hem of the summer dresses. The strong arms of weightlifters or fighters ran up into the sleeves. Their movements were smooth like those of a dancer or… martial artist. These girls reminded her of Sakagami Tomoyo from her world.

 _Bullies! No, they might be criminals here to rob the store! Either way, I must notify Akio-san._ Kotomi concentrated on moving carefully so she could get down off the tall chair without making a sound. She put her hands on the counter to brace herself and slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Unfortunately, the chair made a loud sound when it skittered back from where she was slowly climbing down.

Wondering if the two women had heard it, Kotomi froze in fear, then slowly looked up to see that they were right in front of her and watching her closely. "Eep!"

"You have a very interesting hair color." the taller girl with the… classic Japanese build said.

"And eye color." the shorter and bustier girl said, "It is very rare."

"Very rare indeed." the taller girl reached into her big woven purse as she said, "We happen to be looking for someone with your description."

"Oh?" Kotomi wanted to yell for Akio to come to her aid but she was petrified like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a pair of serpents. She watched the taller of the two as the dangerous looking woman pulled her hand out of her purse with a flat piece of metal and glass in her hand. It was laid down on the counter with an audible thunk while both women continued to watch Kotomi's reactions.

"Would you mind putting your hand on this piece of glass? I promise, this isn't something that will hurt you." the shorter and more buxom woman said in a way that made it sound more like an imperative than a request.

Kotomi looked down at the counter and fully took in the device for the first time. Her fear was suddenly gone and wonder filled her mind as she looked at the sleek tablet that shouldn't be there. Instead of placing her hand on it, she picked it up to be sure of what she was seeing. "A Folio? You can't get a Folio in 1993."

"Ah!" the taller woman gasped and seemed to have completely lost her carnivorous aura.

Kotomi touched the screen and watched the tablet come to life in her hands. The colors and the big twenty-six centimeter screen were both telltales that this device could not possibly be from this world. Her trained mind raced through all the possibilities and came up with only two conclusions. However, before she could ask any questions, the shorter woman touched the side of her hat and said something.

"This is Kishiyami at the bakery. We found Kotomi Prime."

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **Dashi** : A savory broth made from fish flakes. The base for miso soup.

 **Folio** : an android based tablet made by Toshiba in 2010.

 **Heian Period** : 794-1185AD

 **Obasan** : Aunt

 **Takarakuji** : lottery


	30. Chapter 30 - Daisuki Desu Sayonara

**T** **uesday just after midnight** **, August 1** **4** **th** **2** **012** **  
** **T** **he park across the street from the Fu** **r** **ukawa Bakery**

* * *

Takeshi was uncharacteristically nervous. A few years ago, he would check his toolbox once and leave everything else to the team leader. After Kohaku started accompanying him on his explorations, he got in the habit of checking things a little more seriously. He would check all of the gear – not just the toolboxes. Not only that, he was also checking Kohaku's stuff as well. She had asked him to double-check her gear on the first and second mission they went on together. After that, it had just become a habit.

He knew that she was fully capable of doing her own equipment check by now, but it just made him feel better to know that she would be safe. Still, it wasn't a comfortable feeling for him. He wasn't used to worrying about anyone else's things. He didn't care for people going through his stuff and it made him uneasy when he had to go through another person's gear.

Takeshi wasn't the only person that knew this about himself. All of his friends joked about him never getting the 'sharing' lesson in kindergarten, but that wasn't really it. He was willing to let someone else use one of his tools if they needed it. He just didn't like them digging through his gear to find what they needed. Kohaku had figured that out after a few bitter spats. She had seen him grow a lot since she first met him, but that was one part of his personality that would probably never change. Even though they had been living together as a couple for over a year now, there were some boundaries even she would not cross. And neither would he… except for checking her gear before a mission.

And yet, on this early August morning Kohaku tried to keep herself from laughing as her boyfriend fought his own instincts and went through the gear of all four of the expedition members. Takeo and Mayonaka stood with Kohaku and watched with equal measures of fascination and humor.

"His face… is really red." Takeo commented quietly to the two girls.

"Yeah, he _really_ doesn't like to do this." Kohaku said through the fingers that were hiding her whimsical smile. "But, he wanted to try being a team leader this time and that is the price you have to pay."

Of course, Kohaku was referring to the heavy responsibility of being the one to lead the exploration team on this mission. Isamu had long been the _principle_ mission leader but Mikio and Kenta had taken their turns at the position as well. Both Tomoyo and Yukine had congratulated them and there had been subtle changes in those three after they had taken their turns at wearing the mantle of responsibility.

Takeshi didn't care at first, but there was more to it than getting praise from people that he admired and respected. Those changes… Takeshi could see them too. When others commented that they had become people that were inherently more valuable to society, he couldn't argue that either. When he thought about how his life was changing, and how he was already changing as a person… he started to care a little more. After he considered what the future of his life would be like, with Kohaku and the eventuality of marriage and possibly… children, he knew that he had to change even more.

"I still can't believe that he wants to be the leader. I never thought he was that kind of guy." Takeo said while he watched Takeshi finishing up with his own pack. He did appreciate how Takeshi carefully put everything back exactly the way it was.

"Love can change a guy." Mayonaka sighed.

"I can't wait till he goes through my stuff." Kohaku said with a strained voice as she tried desperately to hide her smirk behind the fingers in front of her face.

"What did you do?" Mayonaka ask conspiratorially.

"Oh… I might have packed something that just might embarrass him when he finds it… a little… just a little." Kohaku had to bring up her other hand to hide her mirth when she saw him pick up the little box.

Takeshi found the rectangular box wrapped like a gift box, hidden amidst the ordinary things in the picnic basket that Kohaku had packed. The basket had a false bottom for some of their more high-tech gear, but this didn't look like one of the things that needed to be hidden from view. Quickly studying it, he found that it was gift wrapped in a way that it could be easily opened without ruining the wrapping, so he decided to check it out.

"AH!" Takeshi flailed from the surprise when the top came off the box and revealed the contents. Unfortunately, the flailing meant that the brightly colored foil packets that filled the box were strewn all over the pergola like over-sized confetti.

Kohaku was doubled over with laughter.

Takeo shook his head and wondered why Takeshi and Kohaku always acted like high school kids in love.

Mayonaka bent over and picked up one of the square packets that had fallen at her feet. The slender, bright yellow packet with the contours of a ring shaped thing sealed inside it… didn't need a label. Any adult would know what this thing was, and what it was for. And, by the casual way that Kohaku had used them in a joke, it was obvious that she and Takeshi were doing THAT.

By the way Fuko had been glued to Ryota whenever they were together, it was likely that they were doing THAT.

She also suspected that her friend Kishiyami and Mikio were doing THAT.

Even the ones in the exploration teams that weren't doing THAT, seemed to have paired off with their special someone… and probably would be sooner or later.

Sighing as she looked at the brightly colored packet in her hands, her own mood could only be melancholy at best. She had a special someone too, but he was doing THAT… with someone else. Ever since the trip to the frozen world where they had rescued Kyou-kun, there had been a special place in her heart for Takeo. But Takeo was already taken, even if his girlfriend was currently out of the country. "Not that I could ever steal him away from her anyway."

"You're comparing yourself to Melissa-hakase again, aren't you?" Yukine asked quietly.

"Yu…" Mayonaka jolted at the sudden question. She hadn't even known Yukine was in the pergola, much less standing right next to her. "Yukine-sama, you are observant as ever."

"You might think that there are many things she could best you on, but there is one thing that you can claim – that Melissa could never achieve." Yukine said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Please tell me." Mayonaka said wryly.

"Melissa is taller than you."

"Yes."

"She is a natural red-head."

"Yes, but..."

"She is an accomplished scientist."

"Well yeah."

"She is very elegant and refined."

"Yes."

"She is… more endowed than you."

"I meant for you to tell me the one thing that I'm better at!" Mayonaka shouted as her arms folded protectively over her modest chest.

"I never said you were better at this," Yukine told the flustered young woman, "but Takeo is Japanese and you are Japanese."

"So?" Mayonaka asked.

"We are in Japan. In competitive events, isn't this called the home-field advantage?"

"Seriously… you think I have a chance at going up against Melissa-hakase?" Mayonaka asked cynically.

"You will certainly have no chance if you don't try." Yukine said sagely.

Mayonaka viewed Yukine in a new way for a few moments. All of the former bikers and gangsters regarded Yukine with respect as a wise and caring person. But, hearing such advice from Yukine seemed somehow odd. It wasn't that the counsel was unwise, but it was certainly unexpected. Until now, Mayonaka had thought that Yukine and Melissa were friends. _For her to tell me to try and steal her friend's boyfriend is strange. But… there is no sign of guile or deceit in her eyes. Perhaps…_ "Perhaps I will try after all."

"Good for you." Yukine's smile broadened a bit at Mayonaka's newfound courage. "You should go and finish your preparations. And good luck with your endeavors."

"Thank you, Yukine-sama." Mayonaka said before she headed over toward the pile of gear to help pick up the remaining foil packets.

Yukine stepped out of the pergola and tapped the icon to dial the number that had been queued up. It only rang once before it was quickly answered. "Good morning… or is it evening there?"

"It's late morning… yesterday from your perspective." Melissa's voice chuckled through the smartphone. There was a pause, then she asked, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes. Are you quite sure this is what you want?" Yukine asked.

"She… Mayonaka really loves him, right? I mean… the kind of love where she sees fireworks and stars when she thinks about him. Is it like that?" Melissa asked with a voice that sounded of pleading and hope.

"I'm sure of it." Yukine said warmly.

"Then… this is what I want." Melissa said after a deep breath.

"Melissa-chan," Yukine tried to keep her voice steady but she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes when she thought about her next question, "are you sure that you don't want to tell him? He cares for you very much, you know."

"Don't. Please don't." Melissa sounded like she was choking on her words as well.

"What should I tell him after…" Yukine couldn't finish the sentence but her friend came to her rescue.

"Tell him… tell both of them that I swore you to secrecy. I know I am acting very selfishly, but I am a red-head so it is my right." Melissa tried to lighten the mood with a little humor but it only went so far.

"I will honor your wishes." Yukine said softly but resolutely.

"One last thing. When you guys get Kotomi back, please tell her that I loved her. She was my senpai, my idol, and the best friend that I ever had." Melissa said stiffly.

 _You should tell her that when she gets back. It won't be long now! We should have her back_ _with_ _in the next five or six missions. Your own research says that. So just fight and hang on until then._ …is what Yukine wanted to say. But she knew the truth, and she knew it would probably be impossible for the feisty red-head. Instead, she took a deep breath to stoke up her own courage and said, "I promise, I will convey your feelings for you."

"Thank you, Yukine. I… I have to go now." Melissa said just before the line went dead.

Yukine stared at her phone and at the picture of the smiling red-head that lingered on the softly glowing screen after the disconnected call. She wasn't upset about the abrupt disconnection at all. If anything, she appreciated that Melissa had been able to talk for as long as she had.

"That was Melissa, wasn't it?"

Nagisa's voice surprised Yukine. She quickly turned around to see Ryou there as well.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

Yukine tried to hide her words in fake cheerfulness but both of these girls had known her for a long time. Even in the pale lamplight, they could see the darkness around her eyes.

"Yukine-chan, leave the acting to me. We can both see that you are upset." Nagisa said with more concern than reproof.

"Please… promise me that you will help me keep this secret." Yukine pleaded.

"Does it impact the safety of anyone on the exploration teams?" Ryou asked before agreeing to Yukine's request.

"No, it does not." Yukine said quietly.

"Then I will agree to keep your secret." Ryou said.

"I will too!" Nagisa added.

"We will… not be seeing Melissa again." Yukine said as she struggled with the words.

"Why? She doesn't want to come to Japan anymore?" Nagisa asked.

"No, she wants to come back. She wants to come back and see all of us again, more than anything in the world." Yukine couldn't hold back the emotions and had to raise her arm over her face to hide the falling tears.

"Then why…" Nagisa started to ask but Ryou squeezed her hand.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Ryou asked.

Yukine tried to answer but could only nod her head.

"Cancer?" Ryou guessed.

Yukine nodded her head again.

 _What kind?_ Ryou wanted to ask, but there was no point. She knew that the place where Melissa was from had the best cancer treatment hospitals in the world. From the little that Yukine had said, she knew it would be one of the cancer's that was fatal and didn't leave a lot of time between detection and death.

"No!" Nagisa rushed to Yukine's side and hugged her.

Ryou stepped in as well, to comfort a friend who had been bearing this grief all alone until now.

There was no rain that night. Neither was their moon or stars. Clouds covered the world in a blanket of warm humid gloom. It was not the kind of vista that any director would have chosen for this kind of scene, but that was another tragedy of unscripted life.

.

Inside the tent, everyone was gathered around the table where Ryota and the researchers watched the information coming back from the probe. The date was six and a half years in their past, which wasn't too bad. But there was a collective groan when they saw the weather data.

"Is this another frozen hell universe?" Isamu asked.

"I don't think so." Ryota had another laptop open and was pulling up historical data from the national weather service. "This storm matches our own weather records for that date. It blew in the previous day and should already be tapering off. There will be a lot of accumulated snow on the ground, but the winds should die down and there should be clear skies in the next hour."

"Still cold though, eh?" Takeshi stated more than asked.

"It's cold enough to keep the snow on the ground, but not as bad as the frozen hell world. And… it won't last." Ryota replied.

"Oh? You can tell that from the sensor ball?"

"No, I can tell that from the weather archives." Ryota gestured to the other laptop on the table before him. It was open to a page displaying data for the entire month of February of 2006, but the weather for Sunday the 12th was exploded into more detail. "The weather on the target world has exactly the same weather that was recorded for our world on that date."

"I guess the picnic basket routine is out." Mayonaka said with a little sadness. She had really been looking forward to walking around and holding hands with Takeo… even if it was all just pretend.

"Look at the bright side," Takeo grinned triumphantly, "we get to wear the work clothes!"

"Body armor for the win!" Takeshi agreed wholeheartedly with his friend.

"I thought you liked to see me in the sundress?" Kohaku pouted at Takeshi while he was fist-bumping with Takeo.

"Uh… I do! But…" Takeshi felt trapped but his friend helped out.

"Hah!" Takeo laughed, "Those pretty sundresses are fine for around here, but when we go to another world, it's _armor_ baby. The way Takeshi worries about you, I'm surprised he doesn't insist that they make you a dress out of that armored cloth stuff."

"All right, enough!" Takeshi said to everyone but he was blushing after what Takeo had said, "We gotta get to repacking and gearing up. Let's go!"

"I guess it doesn't matter whether I'm in a sundress or those baggy work overalls." Mayonaka said while she glanced down at her modest chest.

"Sure it does. You're a lot better protected in the overalls." Takeshi said brusquely. It was obvious that he was clueless about her self depreciating comment about her chest.

Just as Mayonaka was about to round on Takeshi for his thoughtlessness, Takeo said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Too bad about her legs though. Mayonaka has a great set of legs and those sundresses show 'em off real good." Takeo commented.

"Yeah they do!" Takeshi gave Takeo another fist-bump as the two men entered the tent where they would change into their cold weather gear.

Kohaku stopped walking and looked back at Mayonaka who was wearing a strange grin. "You okay?"

"He… he likes my legs!" Mayonaka said in a hushed voice.

"Of course he does. You've got great legs." Kohaku told her friend, "One of the advantages of being tall is all the leg you get to show off."

"I'm not _that_ much taller than you." Mayonaka huffed.

"Like ten centimeters!" Kohaku retorted.

"Hah, only seven or eight." Mayonaka knew that she was exactly eight centimeters taller than Kohaku, but her height wasn't something she was thrilled with, especially when she was taller than the guy she liked. Even if it was just one centimeter. It made her self conscious even though it was obvious that Takeo didn't have a problem with taller women. After all, Melissa was taller than any of them.

 _Melissa…_ despite the pep talk that Yukine-sama had given her, Mayonaka still felt guilty about her feelings for the man that was in a relationship with the American red-head. _When we get back, I will have to call her, apologize to her, and confess my feelings_ _for Takeo_ _._

"Whoa, what's with these mood swings? You were so happy a minute ago and now you look depressed. Are you on your per-hmmmf." Kohaku's indelicate question was interrupted by Mayonaka's hand over her mouth.

"NO!" Mayonaka's reply was louder than she had wanted. In a quieter voice, she hissed, "I'm not… anyway, I'm fine! Just don't ever ask me that question again!"

.

An hour later, everyone was gathered at center field. The trucks had already started spinning up their accelerators and the crews were getting in place for the departure of the exploration crew. Anyone who didn't already know what happened in this park every four weeks would have thought that there was some kind of early morning construction going on. Until they saw the four people who seemed very strangely dressed for this time of year. It was true that the nights in August were cooler than the days, but certainly not cold enough to need parkas.

"Let me have your attention for your final briefing." Kobayashi Jun said as he glanced up from the tablet in his hand. "You should be arriving a few hours before sunrise. The bakery may not be open yet, but Akio will probably be inside and at work. The collegiate year in America runs from August to May, so Kotomi may be out of the country – so, if this is a universe where Kotomi went abroad for college, she won't be home. However, that assumption needs to be validated. It is also possible that this universe's Kotomi is attending a domestic college and may be home on the weekend. Likewise, the Fujibayashi sisters _should_ be at their respective colleges. So, although movement will be difficult with the snow, this trip should be fairly simple."

"Right," Takeshi, as the team leader this time, repeated what he understood their objectives to be, "check on Kotomi's status in that world, check with the Furukawas, and come back."

"Correct. I know it sounds like a simple errand, but I can't stress how important this is. Depending on what you find, we should have our Kotomi's destination narrowed down to three or four possible worlds." Kobayashi told them all.

"Thirty seconds." the announcement was made in all of their earpieces.

"We'll do our best, hakase!" Takeshi gave the older man a quick bow and turned with the others to head for their departure point at the middle of center field.

Back at the safety line, Nagisa stood next to Ryou and Kobayashi to watch the departure of their friends. Nagisa was the only one at the barricade that didn't need a visor to see the dance of the mysterious light baubles… which was another mystery in itself. Others weren't wearing their visors, but they had seen the show so many times that the fascination had worn off for them. But not for Nagisa. Every time she saw the dancing lights, she was filled with feelings of hope, warmth, and love. And yet, a bit of sadness too. Curiously, the story of _the last girl in the world_ came to mind. Nobody else could tell her why she would think of her old high school play at a moment like this, but there was another curiosity that others could answer.

"Why do they always go to the bakery?" Nagisa asked while they all watched the glowing baubles whirl around the four people at the center of the light storm.

"The answer to that question is in the notes that Kotomi left behind." Kobayashi explained, "One of the reasons that she chose this particular place for the experiments is it's proximity to the bakery, your family, and you."

"Me?" Nagisa reacted with stunned surprise. She had heard Kotomi theorize that the pathways to all these different universes were created by dissatisfied Ushio's that rebelled against the unfairness of the realities of their own worlds. But she hadn't heard that she was mixed up in it too.

"Of course. Who do you think that the Ushios are searching for when they create all these wormholes?" Kobayashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me?" Nagisa answered the question with surprise but this time it was from the incredulity of her own answer. She wanted to discuss Kotomi's theory a little more, but the countdown reached zero at that moment and something strange happened that they had never seen before.

Instead of the light baubles shooting up into the sky in a vibrant column, they seemed to implode into the center of the departing group this time.

"What… what the hell was that?" Tomoyo demanded immediately.

"I'm sending a message now." Ryota replied while his fingers made a blur over the keyboard.

.

 **Sunday early morning, February 12th 2006  
The park across the street from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

"Whoa!" Mayonaka gasped as soon as the transfer was complete. As radical as the change from the warm August morning to this waning blizzard was, the change in weather was not the cause of her exclamation.

From the perspective of the four explorers, they had seen all the light baubles rush toward them at the last moment in their own universe, then explode away from them in the new universe. But once the explosion was complete, the baubles didn't dissipate or rush off like they usually did. They simply hovered in place as if waiting for something to happen.

"What the hell was that?" Takeo was also surprised.

"This kind of thing… has never happened before?" Kohaku asked.

"Not on any of da missions dat I ever been on… or heard of either." Takeo replied.

"Language." Kohaku reminded Takeo. She knew he was usually pretty good, but tended to regress under stress.

"Listen up!" Takeshi sounded more brusque than he had intended, but no-one complained, "Kohaku and Takeo, scout positions. Mayonaka, come with me to the dugout. I want you to send a message home… let them know what happened."

"Right!" the three replied and set off for their destinations. Takeo took the far end of the outfield while Kohaku went in the direction of the bakery.

Mayonaka was still setting up her communicator and laptop when Kohaku's voice came in over the radio.

"Um… is it just me, or are there a whole lot more of these light bauble things here than what came with us?"

"I'm seein lots of em too." Takeo's voice sounded confused, but not afraid, "It looks like… theys all over the city."

"Oh!" Mayonaka gasped when she got the communication software up.

"What? Is it broken?" Takeshi asked with concern.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect to already see a message. There is something here from Ryota." Mayonaka replied as she opened up the message, "They saw the same thing we did. The light baubles went with us and not up into the sky. They want to know if we are okay."

"I'm okay." Takeo replied quickly.

"No problems here." Kohaku added.

"I'm good." Mayonaka reported.

"All right… tell them what we saw and that we are ready to continue the mission."

It took a few minutes, but the messages were finally exchanged and they were told to proceed. There was a note from Tomoyo that she wanted them to use extra caution.

"She's gonna be a helicopter mom, sure enough." Takeo groaned. His own mother had been the type to get drunk in the kitchen while he ran around outside without any shoes on. In truth, he wished he had got a little more attention from his mother when he was just a kid. But not so much that he could abide by the kind of mother that was constantly hovering around her children.

"I kinda like it." Mayonaka sighed, "There ain't… haven't been that many people that worried about me in my life, ya know?"

An almost reverent silence hung in the air for a few moments while each of the team members thought of their own pasts and why they venerated Tomoyo and Yukine. Kohaku was the one to snap out of it first, but she waited for Takeshi to get everyone's attention over the communicator.

"Takeo and Mayonaka, you two head out for the Ichinose place. Kohaku and I will check out the bakery and head over to the Fujibayashi place if we need to." Takeshi announced, but waited until Mayonaka was all packed up again before heading out to join his girlfriend who was already on the path to the bakery.

"Roger." all three replied.

Takeo had thought that Takeshi might want to keep the team together since something weird had already happened. But, the advantage of splitting up into pairs was that they could finish their tasks sooner, and get home more quickly.

It wasn't long before Mayonaka caught up with Takeo at the perimeter of the park and headed off toward the Ichinose residence. Their walk would take quite a bit longer than the other two had to travel to the bakery. As a result, they could hear their companion's progress over the communicators as they walked up and down snow covered streets.

"The front of the bakery is still shuttered." Takeshi said.

"There is a light on upstairs though." Mayonaka said.

"Upstairs? That's odd, usually Akio will leave the lights upstairs off while he starts working in the bakery downstairs." Takeshi commented.

"I don't hear anything through the shutters, but it's hard to hear through the storefront shutters anyway." Takeshi said.

"Should we knock a little louder?" Kohaku asked.

"I'd like to, but I don't want to draw too much attention with all the noise." Takeshi replied. He looked up and down the street and didn't see anyone about, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't look through their windows and call the police out of concern. _At least it'll take the cops a long time to get here, i_ _f_ _some busybody does call 'em. This snow ain't lettin nobody go nowhere._

"Let's go around back." Kohaku suggested. She was worried that just standing there, in front of a closed up store might draw attention if they remained there any longer.

"Yeah." Takeshi agreed.

Listening to the other pair's conversation, Mayonaka looked around at their surroundings while she trudged through the snow with Takeo. His strides were as big as they were powerful, but Mayonaka was no slouch in the legs department. She had no difficulty keeping up with his pace through the accumulated snow. Relying on him to be the guide, she tried her best to open her senses up to everything around them.

The snow had stopped and the clouds were quickly breaking up – just as Ryota had predicted. With the absence of the falling snow and clouds, the deafening silence that comes with a snowfall was gone for the most part. She could hear the sounds of nature, if not traffic. The wind had died down but she could still hear it's soft whisper as it passed through the bare tree limbs. A few speckled birds watched the two passing by from their tree branch. It was hard to tell what color they were through the light intensification visor, but the image was sharp… if a bit monochrome. Other than the birds, there wasn't much going on in the snow covered town.

It seemed that people weren't ready to challenge the mountains of snow with their cars just yet. Being a Sunday, most people wouldn't be in a rush to wake up early anyway. The sky was still dark, but a little glow was beginning in the direction where the sun would soon be rising.

And the baubles…

Still using her visor since dawn had only just begun, she could see the countless light baubles hanging in the air everywhere. Also, it was very difficult to catch, but she could see a new light bauble appear now and again. Unlike the countdown to their parallel world travel, the little orbs didn't all appear close to the ground. Many did, but others would appear in all kinds of random places. A few of them even popped into existence right in front of Mayonaka's face as she followed Takeo toward the Ichinose home.

"Okay… this is really weird." Takeshi said.

"What is it?" Takeo asked but kept walking.

"The back door isn't locked and I still don't hear anyone inside." Takeshi told them.

"Do you want us to come back?" Takeo asked as he came to a stop at an intersection.

"No… we can handle this much." Takeshi decided.

"You guys need to keep talking. Let us know what you find." Mayonaka requested.

"Good idea. We're going in now." Takeshi said as he pulled the door open and stepped inside. They spent a minute stepping out of their snow covered boots before entering the residence.

"This place isn't a disaster like the frozen hell world. The kitchen is clean and the living room is orderly. I'm pretty sure Sanae is healthy and living here in this world." Kohaku said quietly into her microphone.

"Akio? Sanae? Nagisa? You guys home? We found the back door open and are a little concerned. Anyone home?" Takeshi called out as he made his way into the bakery part of the residence. In a lower voice he told his friends, "No-one's in the bakery. It doesn't look like Akio-san has started the morning run yet."

"This late?" Takeo sounded more concerned. "He'll never cover the morning rush at this point."

"I'm upstairs now." Kohaku announced, "Nagisa's room is mostly cleaned out. It's not left alone like a shrine… I think she doesn't live here anymore."

"Away at university?" Mayonaka asked over the radio link.

"Possibly." Kohaku said while still looking for clues.

"What about the parents' room?" Takeshi asked. He heard footsteps on the floor above then heard a reply.

"The bedding isn't put away and drawers are left open… as if they had to leave here in a hurry." Kohaku said.

"Or… get somewhere in a hurry." Takeshi said as his eyes settled on a number of pictures on the wall inside the door from the bakery entrance. The Furukawa home in his universe had something like that too. Sanae always had happy pictures of her family on display. One picture stood out to him. It had several people that he recognized. Tomoya, Kotomi, Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, and Youhei were in it. They were all seated around a kotatsu and smiling warmly at the camera. While he studied the picture, he called out over his radio, "How close are you to the Ichinose house?"

"We're here." Takeo replied. "This place has never been modified, so I think the Kotomi in this universe is on a different path than ours.

"No-one is at home, but it doesn't look like anyone left in a hurry. I think it is as Kobayashi-hakase said – Kotomi is probably away at university now." Mayonaka said. She was more certain of her answer after eyeing some American souvenirs in the study.

"Waitaminit… if no-one is there, how did you get in?" Takeshi asked.

"Tomoya-sama gave me a set of the keys that went to the house before all the upgrades were done." Mayonaka replied as she entered the master bedroom bath and looked wistfully at the place where the large bath _should_ be.

"That's… that's breaking and entering!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"It's not breaking. I used the keys." Mayonaka rebutted.

"It's still a crime!" Takeshi fumed.

"No it's not. I have permission from Tomoya-sama." Mayonaka objected.

"Baka! The Tomoya from our universe can't give you permission to enter the home in this universe. He might not even have a relationship with the Kotomi-sama here." Takeshi growled.

"Semantics. Besides, aren't you being a bit critical considering where you are now?" Mayonaka smirked.

"Stop using big words on me!" Takeshi hissed into the microphone.

"Hey," Kohaku called out as she approached him, "relax big guy. She's just saying that we are guilty of the same thing. And we are, right?"

"Dammit!" Takeshi hit the wall in his frustration. The impact caused the picture that he had been studying, to fall to the floor. He watched Kohaku bend over to pick it up, but she stopped her movement before she could put it back on the wall. He could see her eyes open wide and she flipped the picture over to read what was written on the back side. "What's wrong?"

"This picture… did you see it?" Kohaku seemed both excited and worried.

"What is it?" Mayonaka's voice came over their radios.

"It is a group picture of Tomoya, Kotomi, Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, and Youhei. Tomoya is sitting next to Nagisa and she looks to be seven or eight months pregnant. The note on the back says, 'Happy New Year 2006' on it."

"So the picture is six years old?" Takeo asked with a 'so what' expression.

"No. It's February of 2006 in this universe, so that picture isn't even two _months_ old." Kohaku replied over the radio.

In the Ichinose house, Mayonaka ran over to a window and looked out at the sky. Through the special filters of the visor, she could see all of the light baubles outside. The sky was full of them and they were beginning to move again. Spinning around, she pulled out her laptop and the communication device.

"What?" Takeo went over to the window to see whatever it was that seemed to make Mayonaka panic. "I don't see anything."

"Put your visor down and look again." Mayonaka was typing furiously as she spoke.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked from the Furukawa home.

"The light baubles… there's a lot more than before and they're moving again." Takeo reported from the window. He didn't know exactly what that meant, but he was starting to have a bad feeling.

"Today… this morning… is Ushio's birthday." Mayonaka explained while she typed, "So, according to Kotomi's theories, one of two things is going to happen… or has just happened. Either _Okazaki_ Nagisa died in childbirth, which will cause this Ushio to create the wormholes some day…"

"Or?" Takeo prompted when she paused to concentrate on her typing.

"Or… this _is_ the universe that the distraught Ushio was looking for… and Nagisa lives." Mayonaka looked up and asked, "Any last words before I send this?"

.

 **Tuesday early morning, August 14th 2012  
The park across the street from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Tomoyo was lying down on a bench with her head in Isamu's lap. Isamu enjoyed moments like this. He would like to have been able to run his fingers through her long platinum blond hair while she slept, but that wasn't possible with Tomoyo. Especially not when some of _her boys_ were out on one of their exploration missions. Like a cat, she would wake up in an instant at the slightest disturbance, so Isamu satisfied himself with just watching over her. It seemed that only a few minutes had passed since she had finally allowed herself to relax when warning sounds started blaring. The jarring noise came from speakers, the laptops set up on the tables in the room, and in the earbuds in their ears.

"What the hell?" Isamu demanded even as Tomoyo was on her feet and heading for the table where Ryota and several of the technicians were scrambling for answers.

"Is the exploration team calling for an emergency pickup?" Tomoyo asked. She glanced up for a moment when Kenta, Kimera, and Mikio charged into the room.

"No no… that's a different kind of alarm." Ryota replied.

"Then what is it?" Isamu asked as he took his place next to Tomoyo and also looked at the laptop displays over Ryota's shoulders.

"Just a minute. I've never seen anything like this before." Ryota was a good technician and had been taking the classes that would make him a good engineer some day. But he wasn't yet at the level of the scientists and researchers that surrounded him. On the other hand, they were trying to find answers too.

"The wormhole is collapsing." Kobayashi said as he entered the pergola. His hair was still a mess from an attempt to get a quick nap, but his eyes were clear and his mind was sharp.

"Is something wrong with one of our trucks?" Tomoyo asked. She knew that they had spare accelerator trucks and it would just be a matter of getting a replacement here and spinning the accelerators back up, if that was the problem. Unfortunately…

"I don't think…" Kobayashi cut himself off as he sat down at the table with Ryota and the others. He checked several of their screens and consulted with some of the other scientists. His face looked grim and his hand was balled into a fist as he told them, "No, the problem is not on our side."

"Then what…" Tomoyo started to ask but was interrupted by Ryota.

"Incoming message!" he called out. The message was text instead of voice, so he brought it up on his screen.

"What are they saying? Are they at the park? Can we retrieve them?" Tomoyo asked.

"The tunnel is closing quickly… even now, I don't know if they would live through it if we tried." Kobayashi admitted.

"The message is from Mayonaka." Ryota read the message and told the others in the room, "The Kotomi of this world is studying abroad. No sign of the Furukawa's as yet. They… they have observed light baubles everywhere. Mayonaka says that today is Ushio's birthday. She believes that world may be Nagisa-Prime."

"Nagisa-Prime? What is that?" Kenta asked.

"According to Kotomi's hypothesis, all of the worlds that we can travel to, are at the other end of wormholes that were created by desperate Ushio's." Kobayashi explained, "In the worlds where these Ushio's are from, the sadness of the loss of one or both of their parents triggered this search for a universe where they can all live happily together. Kotomi referred to the universe that would fit Ushio's needs perfectly as _Nagisa-Prime_."

"So dat's a good ting right? Lil Ushio get's her wish. Den why's all dese alarms goin off?" Iwao asked.

"What happens when you find what you're looking for?" Kobayashi asked the rhetorical question but he could see that some of the people in the tent were still having trouble processing the answer from what he had given them.

"The Ushio that opened that wormhole has stopped looking for her Nagisa-Prime because she found it." Ryota explained to his friends, "The only reason we were able to use the wormhole was because the Ushio that opened it, was still looking for her perfect world… so it was still open. Now that she's found what she was looking for, her search is over and all the wormholes she opened are closing."

"Then… does that mean we've lost all the worlds? We've lost Kotomi-sama?" Isamu asked.

"No," Kobayashi shook his head and explained, "there are a lot of Ushio's searching for their happy future. We will only lose the wormholes that were created by the same Ushio. As soon as we can, we will conduct an experiment to determine if any of the remaining target worlds are lost to us."

"Are you telling me that we have just lost Takeo, Takeshi, Kohaku, and Mayonaka? Is that what you're saying?" Tomoyo demanded. She was starting to look as angry as Kyou when she worked herself up into her demonic aura.

"There… may be a way to get them back." Kobayashi answered while his mind was puzzling out the effort that it would take. "I believe there is a good chance that it could work. But it won't be soon."

"What are you thinking?" Isamu asked.

"First, we need to get our Kotomi back, then contact the other Kotomi who has helped us in the past. She was working on a machine that used a different principle to view parallel worlds." Kobayashi looked like he was about to embark on a lecture on how this could work when he was interrupted.

"If you have any messages for them, you'd better do it quick. The wormhole may collapse at any moment." Ryota told everyone in the room.

"You said that this Kotomi is off at university in America, like ours was?" Tomoyo asked Ryota.

"Yes Boss." Ryota didn't think Mayonaka had been certain of this when she sent her message, but there wasn't enough time to discuss probabilities.

"Tell them to use the Kobayashi protocol." Tomoyo ordered.

"Yes, Boss." Ryota immediately started typing.

"Kobayashi protocol?" Kobayashi asked, since he had never heard of such a thing.

"They are going to contact the Kobayashi in that universe for help." Tomoyo told him.

"Can you get the text file off this thing?" Yukine held up a pink USB fob that she had pulled out of her purse. "It needs to be sent to… all of them."

"Sure." Ryota took the drive, plugged it into the laptop, and saw the only file on the drive. He thought the title a bit strange and asked, "daisuki desu sayonara?"

"Yes." Yukine looked sad as she told them, "It is a special message from Melissa. It is for _all_ of us."

Nagisa and Ryou were the only ones that weren't stunned when the tears started falling from Yukine's eyes. The two embraced her while she silently sobbed in the quiet pergola.

.

"By the time you read this…"

The message had been read to everyone by Nagisa. Only her acting skills saved her from faltering into tears and sobs like the others. It had been Melissa's heartfelt goodbye. She told them about her incurable condition but, thanks to all of them and their wonderful friendships, she would face the end with no regrets.

The message was sent to the four friends on the other world but there was no way to know if they had received it. The tunnel failed completely during the attempt.

Tomoyo was moved the most by Melissa's sayonara message. Her bravery at facing the inevitable end had been inspiring. But there was another element that made her change her way of thinking. She was still upset about what had happened to four of the people she was responsible for. But she had to admit there are fates that were far worse than being stranded far from home, but alive and well.

.

Several days later, the scientists and engineers came up with a device that should be able to give an early warning to another tunnel collapse event. It was bulky, needed to be close to the gateway, and went through it's battery in twelve hours. But it was the best they could come up with for the next exploration – which would happen three weeks earlier than originally scheduled.

Tomoyo didn't like it, but she had the same feeling that pervaded the scientists and everyone else on the project.

They were running out of time.

.

 **F** **ri** **day morning, August 2** **0** **th** **1993 –** **T** **he park across the street from the Fu** **r** **ukawa Bakery**

* * *

Even though it was in the middle of August, the park was still cool from the night air. A mild wind wafted the tips of the trees, but not much of that was felt beneath them. However, out in the middle of center field where there were no trees or bushes, the cool and gentle breeze was welcome to the small group of people that stood there in the dim but growing light.

Since the sensor ball had returned such favorable readings, the exploration team had been decked out in casual clothes instead of the heavier workman uniforms. This attire had an advantage of comfort during the hot summer months, but it still wasn't everyone's preference.

"Ah look stoopid in this." Iwao grumbled. He always preferred the work clothes that were made of ballistic cloth, even if it meant he would have to be uncomfortable in the hottest part of the day.

"You look stupid in anything. What's your point?" Kishiyami retorted as she checked the contents of her 'purse'. The thing was huge, but not out of place for the early 1990's.

"Hey! Ah knows ah ain't the sharpest hammer in the drawer, but…" Iwao started to plead but was interrupted by one of his own 'friends'.

"Truth." Kenta chimed in at that precise moment. He also hadn't looked up from where he was checking the contents of his backpack.

"HEY!" Iwao sounded even more taken aback that one of his friends had joined in on his torment.

"That's enough." Isamu cut through the banter, "This might be the big day, so let's start it off on the right foot. And Iwao… it's not hammer. You should say that you're not the sharpest _knife_ in the drawer."

"Sheeeze boss, even _you_ gonna pick on me?" Iwao looked more hurt than ever now.

"Huh? No, I…" Isamu was interrupted from his explanation when his watch buzzed to let him know that it was about time for the next set of arrivals. "Kenta, explain what I meant to hammer-kun while I see to our arrivals."

"Yes boss." Kenta smirked, then walked over to Iwao.

Isamu and Kishiyami walked back toward the middle of center field, but stayed at a safe distance while they waited for the timer to count down to zero. It didn't take long for the swirl of light baubles to gather, swirl, then rush up into the sky. Then there were three more explorers in the field.

Kimera, the former gangster, looked like a completely different person in her sun dress and carrying a large picnic basket. Along with her were Mikio and Akuma. Mikio was helping Kimera with the basket since it contained a rather heavy, and sensitive piece of equipment. Akuma didn't hide the fact that she was a little miffed that her boyfriend was helping Kimera with the basket. With both of them holding onto the handle, it was almost like holding hands!

"What's the plan, boss?" Akuma asked as they approached Isamu and Kishiyami.

"We're not going to be able to do boy-girl pairs with four boys and three girls." Kimera pointed out.

"Only one pair this time." Isamu gestured at the cumbersome picnic basket and told them, "Kimera, I want you and Kenta to stay in the park. Stay as close to center field as you can, but move around a bit so you don't draw too much attention."

"Booooring." Kimera frowned.

"Sorry, but after what happened a week ago, we can't be too careful." Isamu told them.

"Yeah, 2006 might not be so bad, but getting stuck in 1993 would suck." Mikio said with distaste.

"What's so bad about the '90s?" Akuma asked.

"Their cell phones were awful. The nearest smartphone is fourteen years away!" Mikio groaned.

"I never would have thought you would turn into such a tech otaku." Akuma shook her head in dismay.

"What about the rest of us?" Kishiyami asked.

"I want you and Akuma to check out the bakery. I don't expect to get much information but the Furukawa's should be living there now. Nagisa will only be eight years old and probably hasn't met any of the others." Iwao was sorry for giving them directions that were so vague, but it really couldn't be helped.

"And you guys?" Akuma asked.

"Kotomi never met any of the girls, so I don't want to make her nervous. That means it will just be Mikio, Iwao, and me that goes up to the Ichinose house." Isamu explained his reasoning, "The date for this world is very close to what we were looking for, so I really don't want anything to go wrong. If it's not the right place, we'll just meet back at the park and go home. Got it?"

"Yes." the others agreed.

Kenta arrived after smoothing things over with Iwao and was all smiles as he got into the role of the boyfriend who would be spending the day in the park with his girlfriend. Of course, it wasn't too much of an act since he and Kimera were one of the 'couples' that had resulted from Yukine's matchmaking efforts. They didn't immediately get to the picnic act though. Since the route up to the Ichinose home was quite a bit farther than the bakery, Kishiyami and Akuma sat under the tree's with the heavy picnic basket while the 'couple' walked around the neighborhood park to get a feel for the place.

The park was the same, for the most part. The children's playground equipment was different but in the same place as the one in the future. There were trees where the volleyball court would be built some day. As the pair passed the sidewalk across from the Furukawa Bakery, they commented that the store was already open, and that it definitely said 'Furukawa' on the sign.

"Could you see who was inside?" Isamu asked over the radio link.

"No. There were several customers in the store. I couldn't see who was behind the counter." Kenta replied.

"All right, that's good news." Isamu felt a boost in his hopefulness that this would be the mission where they found Kotomi-sama. Already half-way to the Ichinose house, it wouldn't be long before they would know if this was the right place. "Kishiyami and Akuma, you're up next."

"We're ready." Akuma replied.

The well endowed former gangster and the tallish former biker who used to be rivals, had the appearance of good friends out for a sunny August morning stroll. Fortunately, the sundress style wasn't something that changed a lot over time. Even much farther back than the early 1990's, the ubiquitous knee-length, sleeveless, one-piece dress had been a summer staple. Certainly, some of the more intricate fabric designs might go in and out of fashion, but a basic pastel or white would always be around. It was the other things they had to be careful with. The baseball caps and sun hats were common too, as long as no-one noticed the integrated vision enhancement and communication suite that had been built into them.

"Typical neighborhood park. Real peaceful. You guys wanna go now, or hang out in the park for a bit?" Kenta asked as he and Kimera returned to the place where Akuma and Kishiyami were watching over the picnic basket.

"We'll go now." Akuma said as she got to her feet.

"This is a good spot. It's out of the way and still cool under the trees. A good spot for making out." Kishiyami smirked.

"Kishi!" Kimera blushed and turned away from Kenta. Even though they were in a relationship, Kimera still found it a bit embarrassing to talk about such things. And since they had previously been in the same gang together, Kishiyami knew all about her weaknesses.

Akuma and Kishiyami laughed at the successful teasing as they left the couple under the trees. The walkways in the park hadn't been paved yet, so they decided to take the long way on the sidewalks that wrapped around the park.

"We've arrived at the Ichinose home." Isamu announced through the radio.

"That was fast." Kenta commented.

"Well, we didn't exactly run… but I couldn't call that 'walking' either." Mikio panted in reply.

"What does it look like?" Kimera asked. She had her tablet out and was making the progress report that would be transmitted back to their world.

"Curtains are drawn and there is no activity outside. It's not boarded up though. We're going to look around a bit, before we go up to the house." Mikio reported.

Aside from Kimera paying close attention so she could make her report, the others were listening keenly as well. Depending on what happened in the next few minutes, they should know if this mission was a success or a failure. However, the mission wasn't the only thing on their minds.

"Gotta say, I'm not looking forward to this." Kishiyami groaned as she casually walked around the perimeter of the park with her shorter, bustier friend.

"Huh, why is that? I thought you liked the Furukawa's?" Akuma asked.

"Oh yeah… they're good people. I didn't mean them. But I love freshly made bread and the smell of it baking…" Kishiyami's stomach made a hungry growl just at the anticipation of being in the familiar bakery.

"I know what you mean. Dressed up all pretty and being dead broke in this world…" Akuma left the rest unsaid. Logically, she knew the reason's why they couldn't bring any money with them. It was unfortunate that the brain couldn't communicate that rationale to the stomach though. As they rounded the last corner, both of them caught a whiff of the baking bread.

"Mmmf." Kishiyami whirfled at the spontaneous craving, but she was able to focus on the job at hand and asked, "How do you want to do this?"

"Isamu is going up to the door now." Mikio's quiet voice announced in their earpieces.

"Just a sec." Akuma looked away from the street and flipped her visor down. On the display, she could see that her microphone was not set up to automatically transmit. Flipping the visor back up into the floppy sun hat, she told the shorter girl, "Make sure your microphone is off."

"Oh yeah." Kishiyami quickly checked and nodded that she was good.

"Part of me wants to wait until the guys finish at the Ichinose house, but there's not really a good reason for that." Akuma said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Besides… standing out here and smelling all that delicious bread baking is killing me." Kishiyami whimpered.

"All right, let's get this over with." Akuma said as she turned and headed for the welcoming bakery door.

The two of them were ready to go through the door, quickly chat up Akio, then leave this place and it's insidiously seductive aroma. However, they both stopped in their tracks as they came through the door.

The bell above the door sounded different, but that wasn't what grabbed their attention. The woman behind the register definitely wasn't Sanae. In fact, she looked like all the pictures they had seen of the missing Kotomi. Except for this woman appearing to be six or seven months pregnant. But it was hard to make a mistake like that. Kotomi's purple hair was exceedingly rare.

"Is that…" Akuma started to ask.

"Ssh." Kishiyami nudged her tall friend when the purple haired woman glanced up at them. She tried to calmly guide the two of them over to a display shelf full of cream filled pastries, but the possibility that they had stumbled upon the real Kotomi was very exhilarating.

"Her mother didn't have purple hair, did she?" Akuma asked quietly as they pretended to look at other baked goods.

"Let me check." Kishiyami pulled her tablet out and opened the data on the Ichinose family. There was an old photograph that had been scanned into all their computer tablets. After only a quick glance she could see that this woman was not Kotomi's mother, "No. She had brown hair."

Stunned with the possibility that this was the person they had been searching for, both of them felt a nervous jolt when Akio's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Akio called out from the doorway that led to the back of the bakery.

"Yes, Akio-san." the purple haired woman replied, "I had my six month checkup just a few days ago and they said that I was perfectly healthy.

"All right. I'll go check on the ovens. You take care of the customers, but don't do anything else. Call me if you need anything moved!" Akio said before disappearing into the back of the bakery.

"Yes, Akio-san." the purple haired woman replied.

Both of the girls wished that Akio had called her by name in that exchange, but there should be another way to be sure.

"Bring up Kotomi's picture." Akuma whispered.

Kishiyami opened the picture of Kotomi, which also had text on it. _Distinguishing features: purple hair, purple eyes. Physical information as follows…_ She glanced up from the data and asked, "Did you notice her eye color?"

"I… I'm not sure." Akuma replied. Then as one, both of them turned and looked over at the purple haired woman behind the counter. They meant to only steal a glance but were distracted when Mikio's voice came into their earbuds.

"The house is locked up, but looks lived in. Nobody responded to the knocking or the bell. We're going to walk around the block and talk it over. We'll try the keys next."

Akuma was about to key her transmitter when the purple haired woman looked up from the register, directly at them. She seemed to be surprised by the eye contact and quickly looked away though.

 _Crap!_ _Crap!_ _Crap!_ _Crap!_ _Crap!_ Akuma chastised herself. She had been working hard to hone her observation skills and to be spotted so quickly was a disastrous failing. On top of that, the moment had been too short and she wasn't sure if the woman's eye color was purple or not. Pretending to be interested in a display of pastries, she whispered to her busty friend, "Could you tell if they were purple?"

"No, it was too quick."

"What should we do?" Akuma asked.

"We could notify the others." Kishiyami suggested.

"It would take them a long time to get here, and I think we already have her spooked." Akuma worried.

"Well… we could take the direct approach." Kishiyami proposed.

"What do you mean?" Akuma asked while they both moved to another display of tarts that was a little closer to the register where the purple haired woman was seated.

"Your tablet has the hand scan feature, right? We'll just ask her to put her hand on it." Kishiyami said as she quietly put her own tablet away.

"Don't you think that's risky? What if it's not her?" Akuma asked.

"Then we laugh it off and walk away." Kishiyami considered their options and posed, "In her condition, I doubt she works a full day. If it's not her, and we leave now, we could always come back later to have the chat with Akio-san."

"Okay, let's go with that." Akuma agreed and they both turned and approached the register.

It appeared that the purple haired woman was trying to get off the tall stool where she was seated. Neither of them had been pregnant before but they imagined that she must be having difficulty with the simple task by the careful way she was moving. Both of them had the same thought that they might need to help her if it looked like she might fall.

Suddenly, the chair made a scraping noise as it scooted back across the floor and the purple haired woman froze. Akuma and Kishiyami's muscles tensed, worried that the pregnant woman was about to lose her balance.

But the hands were well braced against the counter and the moment of concern passed. The two women watched as the head of purple hair slowly rose. The startled woman made a frightened little sound when she looked up at them.

 _Purple eyes!_

"You have a very interesting hair color." Akuma said. She was trying to sound calm, but every nerve in her body was vibrating with the possibility that their search was over. At this distance, there was no longer any doubt about the eyes.

"And eye color." Kishiyami added, "It is very rare."

"Very rare indeed." Akuma reached into her big woven purse as she said, "We happen to be looking for someone with your description."

"Oh?" The woman replied. She also looked like she was trying to maintain her calm despite being terribly nervous about something.

Akuma could see that the purple haired woman was nervous, possibly even frightened of them. But this would all be over with soon. One way or another. With the scanning tablet making a thunk sound as it settled onto the counter they would soon have their answer.

"Would you mind putting your hand on this piece of glass? I promise, this isn't something that will hurt you." Kishiyami tried to ask as politely as she could.

The purple haired woman looked down at what had been laid on the counter and… relaxed. Kishiyami and Akuma could both see the stress leave the previously frightened woman as completely as if it had been an article of clothing she had pulled off and discarded. However, instead of placing her hand on it, she picked it up and examined it. "A Folio? You can't get a Folio in 1993."

"Ah!" Akuma gasped as her own pool of nervous energy exploded.

Kotomi touched the screen and watched the tablet come to life in her hands. Fascinated with the presence of the device in front of her, she didn't notice when the screen changed to a green background and displayed a message.

 _Identification Mode_

 _Okazaki Kotomi_

 _Identity Confirmed_

Unnoticed by the exultant Akuma or the fascinated Kotomi, Kishiyami activated her radio and announced, "This is Kishiyami at the bakery. We found Kotomi Prime."

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **D** **aisuki desu sayonara** : Daisuki desu is often used as the polite form of 'I love you' or "I like you a lot'. Sayonara is 'goodbye' but not in the 'see ya later' way – it is a more permanent or long term farewell. In this way, Melissa was trying to tell her friends that she loved them, and goodbye.

 **Folio** : An android based tablet made by Toshiba in 2010.

 **Kotatsu** : A low wooden table with a heat source underneath it. A blanket runs from underneath the tabletop to the floor.

 **Otaku** : Someone with an obsessive interest. It doesn't have to be anime, manga or games. It could be beer or cars or anything else.


	31. Chapter 31 - Kotomi's Return

**F** **ri** **day morning, August 2** **0** **th** **1993 –** **T** **he Fu** **r** **ukawa Bakery**

* * *

"This is Kishiyami at the bakery. We found Kotomi Prime."

Kotomi had just heard the shorter of the two women say the line that confirmed her suspicion. But, something was wrong. She hadn't heard an alert from her laptop. Under the counter, and out of the view of any customers, she had modified her soccer-ball sensor and connected it to her trusty Toughbook to give her an alert when the rescue party arrived. On top of the fact that they had arrived without triggering her detector, she didn't recognize either of them. "Who… who are you and why are you looking for me?"

"Ah, my apologies." Kishiyami said after popping her visor down and enabling her microphone so that all the other members of the team could hear her conversation. "My name is Kishiyami and my excited friend here is Akuma. You wouldn't recognize us since Tomoyo-sama and Yukine-sama recruited us for the team after you were lost."

"Did something happen to the boys?" Kotomi asked worriedly.

"No… well yes." Kishiyami considered how to answer this question, "Hmm… nothing had happened to them at the time that we joined, but we lost Takeo, Takeshi, and two of the new girls a week ago. And… your friend Melissa-hakase passed away about the same time."

"No!" Kotomi stumbled back against the chair in the shock that had been dealt her.

"Baka!" Akuma was beside the faltering Kotomi in an instant and holding onto her as she chastised her friend, "You can't just tell her something like that. Especially not in her condition!"

"Did Melissa-chan die trying to find me too?" Kotomi asked the two women as her eyes misted up.

"Kotomi-chan." Akuma said sternly, using the verbal handshake that all of them had been trained to use… for encounters with _any_ Kotomi.

"A...Akuma-chan?" Kotomi replied. Falling back on that comfortable pattern seemed to lessen her distress.

"Try to remain calm. Do you need to sit down?" Akuma asked compassionately.

"Yes… I think that would be best." Kotomi accepted Akuma's help in getting back up on the chair just as more shouting started to unnerve her.

"What the hell is going on in here? Who's picking on Kotomi-san?" Akio demanded while wielding his trusty baseball bat. But encountering only two women dressed in light sundresses confused him. He was more confused when the bat was yanked out of his hands, he was spun around, and his arm was pushed painfully up behind his back.

"Kotomi-chan, does he know?" Kishiyami asked while gripping Akio's wrist in a submission hold with one hand and holding the bat with the other.

"D… does he know what?" Kotomi was shocked to discover that her earlier suspicion about these two women being bullies was correct.

"Does he know who you _really_ are?" Akuma asked quietly.

"Oh, yes! Yes he does." Kotomi answered and was glad to see that the shorter woman was releasing Akio… although she wasn't yet returning his bat.

"Akio-san, we are from the world where Kotomi-chan came from. We have come to take her home." Kishiyami explained to the man while he flexed his arm to get the feeling back in his fingers.

"So you two are from that future place, huh? Tell me something to make me believe that." Akio thought it unlikely that someone would come up with a scam like this, but Kotomi had never mentioned anything about _women_ coming to rescue her.

"We don't need to…" Akuma was a little ticked off at his bravado, after having been disarmed so quickly.

"It's okay." Kishiyami said to her friend then told Akio, "In our universe, your wife Sanae is a wonderful person. However, her baking is awful. She once created an abomination that almost killed several people."

"Tch." Akio scowled. He had asked for some kind of proof, so he couldn't complain that the woman had picked something so troubling.

"But it didn't stay like that." Kishiyami smiled at the man's hopeful glance, "When your daughter Nagisa was in High School, she met a younger girl named Sakagami Tomoyo. This girl was talented at a number of things, and one of them was baking. When Tomoyo-sama worked with Sanae-san, they made pastries that were amazing… in a good way."

Akio had heard the stories of this girl from Kotomi, but hearing from another person that his wife would someday be able to make pastries that were not only non-lethal, but even delicious…

 _Ding ding!_

The conversation was interrupted by a few customers coming into the bakery, but the smile on Akio's face wasn't just his customer service facade. Sure, he would have to wait a decade for this Tomoyo girl to come along, but there was hope for Sanae!

"Let's head into the house, shall we?" Akuma took Kotomi's arm to steady her and guided her into the residence part of the building, where they could speak more privately.

After leaving Akio's bat behind the counter in the bakery, Kishiyami followed the other two into the house. Before she could make it through the doorway, her stomach growled it's dissatisfaction at not being able to satisfy itself with any of the delicious smelling breads or pastries. Embarrassed, Kishiyami plunged through the curtains without looking back. Once inside the residence, she went into the kitchen to make some tea while Akuma got Kotomi comfortably seated at the table. All the while, Kotomi seemed on the verge of tears.

"Kotomi-chan," Akuma said compassionately as she took Kotomi's trembling hands, "I know we haven't met before, but Kishiyami and I are part of a large group of people who have been looking for you. If you can trust me, I can listen to whatever is troubling you. And… I promise to answer your questions to the best of my ability."

"People died… they died while trying to find me? I'm so sorry. I never meant…" Kotomi held onto Akuma's hands despite her being someone she had just met. Her usual fears were suppressed from her need to know what had happened to the people that were dear to her.

"No, Kotomi-chan. You misunderstand." Akuma said while leaning close and firmly holding the distraught woman's hands. "The four who were lost a few weeks ago, they are still alive… as far as we know."

"What happened?" Kotomi asked while wiping the tears with her sleeve. Still upset that they were lost at all, she was a bit hopeful now that they were not dead as she had assumed.

"They arrived in a universe that happened to be one of the perfect worlds that the Ushio was searching for. The tunnel collapsed before they could come home. Kobayashi-hakase is trying to figure out a way to retrieve them, but he is going to need your help."

"Yes… yes, of course I'll help. And Melissa-chan?" Kotomi asked with less hopefulness than when she asked about the explorers. After all, the shorter woman had clearly said that her friend had passed.

"She succumbed to cancer." Akuma said quietly.

"Cancer?" Kotomi was surprised. She had never heard her friend say anything about a serious health condition.

"It was the kind that takes you pretty quickly." Akuma told her.

"I guess so. It wasn't that many months ago that I last saw her." Kotomi said sadly.

"Yeah, about that…" Akuma started to tell her about the time dilation between their worlds.

"Don't… tell her… the date!" Isamu's voice came into the girl's earpieces and he sounded breathless like he was running a long sprint.

"What?" Kotomi asked the suddenly quiet Akuma.

"I don't think the boss want's Kotomi-chan to know how long she's been away… in our universe." Kenta said from the park where he waited with Kimera.

"Right!" Isamu replied while continuing to run toward the bakery.

"You're right, Kotomi-chan. It was the quick kind." Kishiyami said haltingly in an attempt to cover up what Akuma was about to reveal.

"Ask her if there is anything she needs to collect before we take her home." Kenta transmitted.

"Kotomi-chan, did I hear you tell Akio-san that you just had your six month pregnancy checkup?" Kishiyami asked, knowing that the others would hear the exchange.

"Oh, yes. Kotomi rubbed her swollen belly and told them, "It's a boy, and he is doing fine. I can't wait to tell Tomoya-kun!"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be very happy." Akuma said with an awkward smile.

"Do you need to collect anything before we head back?" Kishiyami asked.

While Kishiyami and Akuma talked with Kotomi about what she needed to collect, the others reacted to what they had just heard.

"Kimera… send…" Isamu gasped the words through the labored panting.

"I got this boss, you just concentrate on running and breathing." Kenta said over the radio, then he turned to Kimera and asked her, "Have you already told them that we found Kotomi Prime?"

"Not yet, should I send it now?" Kimera asked.

"Add this to the message. Let Ryou-sama know that Kotomi just had her six month pregnancy exam and she is doing well." Kenta told her.

"Sending." Kimera said as she hit the key to transmit the message.

.

 **Tuesday just after noon, August 21st 2012 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

Over nine hours had passed since the exploration team had departed from their own world. Although it had only seemed like an hour and a half to the explorers, the different in time passage between the two worlds meant that the people manning the particle accelerators and monitoring the project on the 'home' side of the portal, were working in shifts. Rather, most of them were. Ryota and a few others pushed on well past their required shift time.

For many of them, it was hard to stay focused. The night became day and the hours marched on to lunch time without any sign of change or update from the exploration team. Fuko brought Ryota a bento box with a lunch that she had made for him. She knew that during one of the missions, he wouldn't want to step away from his laptop unless he absolutely had to, so she sat down next to him with her own box. They had just started to eat when something on the laptop called out for Ryota's attention.

 _Ding!_

"Incoming mess…" Ryota dropped the star shaped omelet roll he had been eating and his eyes opened wide as he read the first line of the message.

"What is it? Is the tunnel destabilizing?" Tomoyo reacted to Ryota's pause.

"The tunnel is fine." one of the scientists said after verifying the readings on his laptop.

"Did they find Kotomi?" Kyou asked. She and Tomoya had just returned after picking up lunch for everyone in the pergola. The question had little hope attached to it. Kyou knew that there were still a lot of worlds on the list, even if this one did have a matching time code. She hadn't really been expecting him to say…

"Yes." Ryota replied and looked around the room. Everyone was looking back at him in shock. They had known there was a chance, but this was only the first of the final list of worlds that their search had narrowed down and no-one had expected them to get lucky on the very first attempt. A search that had been ongoing for almost two years, and now…

"What is the message?" Tomoya was able to ask when he broke out of his shocked stupor.

"Sorry!" Ryota realized his gaffe and read the message to the room. "Akuma and Kishiyami found Kotomi Prime at the Furukawa Bakery. Advise Ryou-sama that Kotomi just had her six month pregnancy exam and she is doing well."

All eyes turned to Ryou. They hadn't taken a pregnant person through the wormhole before… at least, not in the home-bound direction that had the freezing effects.

"Limited hypothermia has not been observed to be an issue for the fetus. In fact, therapeutic hypothermia has shown to be an effective procedure for neonatal encephalopathy." Ryou replied to all the curious stares.

Unfortunately, her answer just changed the stares from curious to confused.

"The fetus should be fine." Ryou restated in a simpler way. Regardless of her answer, she put her radio in transmit and told her team, "Kotomi Prime has been found. She is six months pregnant and in good condition. Consult Doctor Sasashi on any additional measures that may be required to insure the safety of the child. I am on my way."

"Thank you, Ryou!" Kyou hugged her little sister for giving them the good news and for the care that she continued to give them.

"Don't thank me yet. His first wife is coming back with his unborn child. Have you and Tomoya figured out how you're going to put this broken puzzle back together?" Ryou whispered to her onee-chan, then gathered up her unfinished bento and left the tent to insure the readiness of her recovery crew.

"Poor Ryou. She still doesn't understand." Yukine said dolefully. Obviously, Ryou's whispered words hadn't been quiet enough.

"Do _you_ understand?" Kyou asked Yukine. It wasn't something she and Tomoya had been talking about, mostly because she had been afraid of the subject. Tomoya seemed to be taking a _cross that bridge when we come to it_ attitude, but she had been worrying about it nonetheless.

"Of course! I've known the answer ever since your family came back from America.

"What?" Kyou was shocked. Kotomi hadn't been missing that long, but there was no denying the confidence on Yukine's face.

"Please… explain it to me because I am still struggling to understand myself." Kyou's pride would normally have prevented her from making such a request… and such an admission. But in the twenty-one months since the death certificate had been issued and she had married Tomoya, Kyou had yet to come up with a satisfactory answer. And now, she was out of time.

"Kyou-chan, let all your worries fly away. There is nothing at all for you to worry about." Yukine replied in the way a mother tells the pain to fly away from a child.

"But, when Kotomi…" Kyou started to argue the point, but Yukine shook her head and shushed her as if her concerns were too silly and foolish to even say out loud.

"Your sister is under the misunderstanding that the Okazaki relationship is a broken puzzle, but it's not." Yukine's serene voice calmed Kyou and had an effect on Tomoya as well. "When I saw you three arrive with your delightful children, I saw a complete puzzle. It made a beautiful picture. You may have thought of yourself as an extra piece, looking for a place to fit – but you weren't. You were as integral a piece then as you are now, and as you will be tomorrow."

"But… the marriage?" Kyou tried to bring Yukine down to the realities that they would soon have to deal with, but Yukine's reasoning wasn't shaken so easily.

"If you are referring to the concept of marriage, it is as intact as it always was. But if you are talking about the piece of paper, it is irrelevant for you and Kotomi and Tomoya… and it always has been." Yukine replied.

"What?" Kyou protested. _It's a legal document, how can it be irrelevant?_

"That piece of paper says that a marriage exists between only the two people listed on the document, but honestly… do you think Kotomi ever intended _that_ kind of marriage? Kyou-chan, she had included you as an integral part of her marriage from the very beginning. Surely you must know that by now?" Yukine prodded.

"Yes." Kyou had fought it all along, but she knew that this was exactly what Kotomi wanted. More than just _wanted_ , it was something she _believed_ in. Kotomi was an incredible genius, but she had never been able to grasp simple cultural norms if they didn't make sense. And to Kotomi, the concept of monogamy simply didn't make sense. More precisely, any societal norm that tried to tell people who they could and could not love, was meaningless to her. Reminded of this, Kyou put her hand over her face to hide the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Tomoya quietly moved up behind Kyou and put his arm around her. He didn't ask Yukine to stop though. Indeed, he nodded for her to go on.

"Technically, what you have is called a polygamous relationship, but that isn't quite right. Governments say that it isn't legal for a man to have two wives, but they aren't getting it right either. These terms and concepts were made up a long time ago, but in this day and age women aren't chattel. So, a man does not _have_ two wives at all. For polygamy, or any social organization, it will only work when _everyone_ wants it to work. I think you already know that Tomoya and Kotomi love each other, and that you and Tomoya love each other. But there is one connection left, isn't there?"

Kyou nodded her head in understanding but said nothing.

"Your real worry is about that last link. So, this isn't about Tomoya, rather it is about the trust and love between you and Kotomi. You may both love Tomoya, but I know that Kotomi cares for you too. She trusted you with her own children. And as introverted and confrontation-averse as she is, she fought with your father for you." Yukine let that sink in a moment before she added, "Kyou-chan… that is love."

"I know!" Kyou's tears turned to sobs. She was grateful for Tomoya holding her steady while her body trembled. The things that Yukine was saying were ripping her apart emotionally, but she knew it was the truth. Truth that she had been ignoring or fighting, but still the truth.

"You love Kotomi-chan too, don't you?" Yukine knew Kyou was near a self-realization, and this was the last card she had to play. If this didn't work, there would be nothing more she could do to help Kyou to realize that…

"YES!" Kyou shouted through her sobs. The emotional pain was like sharp knives shearing away the atrophied fibers of her emotional armor until she was laid bare. "It scares me how much I love her! I've wanted her back since she left, but I'm afraid… afraid of… of… I'm just so afraid."

"Kyou-chan," Yukine moved close and took Kyou's hands down from her face so she could look into those purple eyes. There was a bit more red to them just now, but she smiled and pressed on, "This is Kotomi that we're talking about, right? She is the Kotomi that loves you and wants you by her side. So tell me, what in the world do you have to be afraid of?"

Kyou's facial expressions changed rapidly as Yukine's question brought her to one realization after another.

Disbelief. Kyou looked at Yukine and wondered _how c_ _an you_ _not see the obvious problem…_

Confusion. _Wait… what was that obvious problem again? Something about being in a three way relationship?_

Doubt. _Was I really worried about something that I've_ _already_ _been d_ _oing_ _since… since high school?_

Shock. _I've been such an idiot!_

Shame. _I've made Tomoya worry about me unnecessarily!_

"I've been a fool." Kyou turned around, into Tomoya's arms and cried, "I'm so sorry for being such an idiot. Tomoya, how can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?"

"Hey hey," Tomoya pulled Kyou in close and told her softly, "I was being pretty stupid too, until a very wise person explained it all in a way that I could finally understand it."

"Who… when did someone explain it to you?" Kyou looked up into his eyes and wondered how long she had been the only one in distress about this.

"Just now, when Yukine explained it." Tomoya said with a smirk.

"Baka!" Kyou hit him in the chest… but not too hard. "I thought I was the only one… I thought you had this all figured out!"

"Hey, don't blame me. Kotomi is the brains of this outfit." Tomoya said while he pulled her in close so she couldn't hit him again. While Kyou sobbed into his chest, he looked over at Yukine and mouthed a silent _thank you_.

At the other end of the room, Ryota sent the message that Ryou was busy preparing for them to come home, and that everyone was looking forward to their safe return. Then he turned to Kobayashi and asked, "Should I send out the broadcast?"

"Hmm." The old scientist didn't like the idea of sending a message like that until the party was safely back home, but he also understood the political ramifications. "Announce only that we found her. A subsequent message will be sent when she is safely home."

"Yes, hakase." Ryota typed the message and hit the key to send it.

Moments later, cell phones chirped all across Hikarizaka, a few in Tokyo, a few more in Hokkaido, and a few in America. One particular cell phone in America hadn't been plugged in for a week. It was on it's last battery percentage when it dutifully received the message, chirped once, and died.

.

 **Friday late morning, August 20th 1993 – The Furukawa Residence**

* * *

Akio looked up when the bell rang to announce some new customers in the bakery. He had never seen these men before, but he had a feeling he knew what they were really here for. "I guess you're not here for my bread. You fellas looking for Kotomi-san?"

"Akio-san! It's really true? She's here?" the shorter of the three men asked with a voice dripping in hopefulness.

"Yeah. Those girls have her in the house right now. Go on in." Akio waved them toward the doorway to the residence. He watched as two of the men bounded through the doorway.

"Um… Ah wants ta see her too, but…" the tough looking man eyed the table full of breakfast breads and pastries.

"Go ahead. Take whatever you like. Take some for your friends inside too." Akio said resignedly. At this time of the morning, the sales rush was pretty much over so it wouldn't be too much of a loss.

"Thanks Akio-san! I promise we'll make this up to ya!" Iwao grabbed several platters of the stuff he knew all of them liked and disappeared into the home after his friends.

.

"Isamu-kun!" Kotomi started to get up in her excitement, but Akuma stopped her.

"Think of your condition, Kotomi-chan. Let him come to you, okay?" Akuma advised.

Kotomi agreed and opened her arms for her friend to come and give her a hug. She knew that he had once been a bully, but he had long become someone that she trusted and counted amongst her friends. And, being the first person from her world that she knew, he was rewarded with Kotomi's joyous hug.

"Hey, what about us?" Mikio pouted as he and Iwao entered the room after Isamu.

"Mikio-kun! Iwao-kun! I… I'm so happy!" Kotomi gushed as she found herself surrounded by more people from her home.

"Huh… there sure is a difference between the way she reacts to you guys and us." Akuma said dryly. She looked over to Kishiyami for agreement but the big breasted girl already had one of Iwao's pastries in her mouth and was reaching for another.

"Don't worry, Akuma-chan. After she gets to know you…" Mikio started to explain.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just teasing." Akuma waved him off.

"Isamu-kun! I was worried that it was a search party from another parallel universe like our own when my sensor didn't detect you and I didn't recognize the exploration team members." Kotomi told him.

"Sensor?" Isamu scratched his head.

"I converted my sensor ball into a detector to let me know when someone opened the wormhole and sent another sensor ball through." Kotomi explained.

"We'd have to get Kobayashi and Ryota to talk about that, but I know they made a lot of modifications to those things since you disappeared. Maybe your old sensor ball can't detect the new ones?" Isamu guessed.

"That might be it." Kotomi looked like she was deep in thought to ponder that possibility as a valid explanation.

"I'm glad you guys are having your nice reunion, but it's starting to get kinda hot out here." Kenta called in from where he and Kimera waited with the big picnic basket.

Isamu started to get up but Kotomi was still holding onto his arm. He looked over and caught Iwao's eyes.

"I'll take care of it." Iwao grinned and turned back toward the doorway to the bakery.

.

Akio took a look around at what remained of the product displays in the little storefront. _Huh… there's not much left. Do I bake another run, stay open for a little while and see if I can sell what's left, or close early? With these guys showing up, it's likely to get interesting around here. Kotomi-san is probably going to be leaving soon. I guess closing early would make the most sense._ Just then, the big guy that took several displays of his pastries came back out into the bakery in a hurry to get his shoes on. "What's the rush, er…" Akio asked and realized that he didn't know the big man's name.

"Oh, sorry… mah name is Iwao. The boss… I mean, Isamu… he wants me to take some food and drinks to the two out watchin tha portal thing."

"Portal thing?" Akio asked.

"We gets here through a wormhole… tunnel… thing. Anyhow, ifn the tunnel collapses, we could be stuck here forever. So the sciency guys made us a detector gizmo." Iwao explained while struggling to get one of his boots on.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see to your friends in the park." Akio said as he reached into the small refrigerator for some plastic bottles of green tea.

"Ya sure?" Iwao stopped in the middle of his boot struggle.

"Yeah, we don't get a lot of traffic during the summer… especially after the morning rush. And, I wanted to stretch my legs anyway." Akio said. Realizing he didn't know who he would be looking for, he asked Iwao, "What do they look like?"

"Ya can't miss 'em. They'll be a couple with a big picnic basket somewhere near the outfield." Iwao told him before bounding back into the residence.

.

Kenta and Kimera were still out in the park, pretending to be enjoying a summer holiday as they maintained the monitoring of the early warning device that filled the over-sized picnic basket. If it had been up to them, they would prefer to head back to their world as soon as possible, but there were sure to be many farewells and a lot of things Kotomi would want to collect and pack up before she headed back. Kenta didn't mind the wait, but the day was getting hotter and he was worried about Kimera. He was about to ask if she was okay when she spoke up.

"Isn't that Akio-san?" Kimera nodded toward the baseball field.

"Huh?" Kenta followed her gaze and saw that it was the familiar bakery owner after all. _Seriously? He looks exactly the same as he does almost twenty years in the future. Does that guy never age?_ "Hey Akio-san!"

Akio turned to see the young couple sitting under the shade of some trees nearby. Despite having been told that all the exploration team members were former gang members or bikers, he had a hard time seeing these two that way. They looked every bit the average young couple that they were supposed to appear to be. "I thought you guys might be getting thirsty, but it looks like you have enough there for a party."

"Nah, looks are deceiving." Kenta threw back the lid of the picnic basket for Akio to see the strange device that took up almost all of the basket's interior.

"So… that's the thing that warns you if the tunnel is going to collapse?" Akio asked while pulling out two of the cold bottles of green tea that he had in his bag.

"Yep. And it's as heavy as it is big." Kenta laughed as he reached for the offered tea. "Thanks for this. The breeze died down about thirty minutes ago and it's starting to get pretty hot out here."

"You two want to come inside? All your friends are there now." Akio offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but we can't. This thing doesn't have much range." Kimera replied while Kenta was taking a long drink from his bottle of tea.

"How much range does it have?" Akio asked while opening another bottle and drinking tea with them.

"Dunno!" Kenta laughed, "They only invented it a few days ago and it's never been tested."

"Huh?" Akio couldn't believe they were relying on something so sketchy.

"Well… the only way to test it is for it to be near a collapsing tunnel. So, I'm hoping it never goes off." Kenta said while Kimera was fishing something out of her purse.

"Here." Kimera had a jewel case with a shiny disc inside, that she was handing over to Akio.

"What is this?" Akio thought it might be a CD with some music from the future.

"That is a DVD with two of Nagisa-chan's performances on there. I thought you might like to see what she can become some day." Kimera said.

"What is a DVD?" Akio asked as he looked at the shiny surface reflecting prisms of sunlight.

"You know, a DVD. It plays movies. You just…" Kenta stopped his explanation when a thought occurred to him. Putting a hand over his face, he asked, "Kimera-chan, can you send a message and ask them when DVD players were invented?"

"Sending." Kimera said simply.

"It looks like a CD." Akio said as he flipped it over to see that it was shiny on both sides.

"It won't work in a CD player though." Kenta said as he tried to recall when he saw his first DVD player.

"Late 1996. I'm sorry, Kenta-kun." Kimera apologized since the idea of giving this past Akio a video of his grown daughter's performances had been Kenta's idea. Kimera had thought it very thoughtful and had helped to make it happen. And now…

"Don't worry about it! I still have to wait ten years for Nagisa to grow up, right? Waiting three years for something to play this on will be nothing!" Akio laughed it off.

"There is something I can do." Kimera said as she typed a quick message and sent it.

"What did you do?" Kenta asked.

"I requested a portable DVD player to be sent to us." Kimera answered.

"Can they do that?" Akio sounded concerned, "Aren't there some kind of rules about giving high tech stuff to primitive cultures, or something?"

"Hahaha!" Kenta laughed and patted Akio on the shoulder, "You read way to much science fiction. But, who knows? The people that run this show might decide that it might break some kind of rule to do that, so the request might get denied after all."

 _Pin pin pin!_

The two men looked at Kimera as the alarm let them know that an incoming message had arrived.

"The request wasn't denied." Kimera said after scanning the reply. Then her eyes fell on the details of what would be sent and she exclaimed, "Oh… you're going to need some help carrying this stuff."

.

An hour later, several of The Boys were gathered around second base with Akio. Fortunately, the mid-day heat meant that there were only a few other people in the park, and certainly no-one there to play baseball.

"Here, put these on." Kenta handed a pair of sunglasses with a strange prismatic coating to Akio.

Akio was about to decline the offer, but everything these guys had, seemed to be imbued with some kind of magical gadgetry, so he accepted them. Moments after he put them on, his suspicion was justified when he heard a voice near his ears say…

"One minute to transfer."

Akio looked to his left, then to his right at the others that were standing there with him. All four of the young men that had come from the other world were here. The buxom Kishiyami was camped out in the shade with Kimera and the warning device. The tall Akuma had gone back to the Ichinose house with Kotomi, to pick up her things there. But the four guys around him were all looking off toward center field.

"What are we looking at?" Akio asked after seeing nothing but an empty center field whether he was wearing the glasses or not.

"It may be hard to see in the day time, but in about twenty seconds or so, you should see little balls of light on the ground around the middle of center field." Isamu told him.

"Thirty seconds." the voice called out.

Akio squinted his eyes, not wanting to miss this thing that everyone else was able to see. At first, there was just nothing but sun blasted grass, but he finally saw a little ball of light just as the voice called out again.

"Ten seconds."

He heard the voice count down each second and watched as the little balls of light increased, then danced, then spun madly around the center, then rushed up into the sky. "Wow!" was all he could say as he looked up into the infinite blue sky where the little balls of light faded away.

"It's here." Isamu said and stepped forward.

"Huh?" Akio looked down and found that center field was not as empty as it had been. There were several big rectangular cardboard product boxes and a pile of smaller ones, where before there had been nothing but grass. He understood now why Isamu had asked him to bring a wagon. Looking at the big cardboard boxes, he commented, "These DVD players are a lot bigger than I thought."

"Those are big screen TVs." Kenta said with a chuckle.

"What? There's no way a TV could fit in that skinny box!" Akio objected.

"The TVs of the future are flat like a picture frame. In fact, you can even mount them on the wall like a painting." Kenta told the amazed Akio.

"Let's hurry and get these in Akio-san's house before someone gets curious.

.

 **Friday afternoon, August 20th 1993 – The Ichinose Residence**

* * *

In the cool of the familiar home, Kotomi wondered at how quickly she had become acclimated to being around Akuma. Sure, she had recently conversed, and even confronted other people in this universe. But they had all been duplicates of people she had already known in her own universe. Akuma represented an actual stranger to her… someone she had never met before and whose first impression wasn't good. "… a bully."

"Huh?" Akuma asked while continuing to pack the few souvenirs that Kotomi wanted to take back with her.

"I was just wondering why I am able to talk to you so easily. I'm not normally this good with strangers, and I'm quite scared of bully's." Kotomi responded. Not hearing any reply, Kotomi glanced over at Akuma to see that she had stopped moving and looked quite disappointed.

Kotomi cocked her head and studied Akuma for a moment as she tried to figure out the nature of Akuma-chan's sadness. _Comparing her normal face to the expression she has now, there is an eighty percent chance that she is upset or saddened by something. Using Kyou's principle, it doesn't look like there was any stimulus for this change other than me, so I must have been the cause of her sadness. What did I do or say? I must inquire._ "Did I say something wrong?"

"Why… even though I'm wearing this pretty dress… why do you think I'm a bully?" Akuma was one of the girls that preferred her motorcycle leathers and hadn't thought much of this weak looking appearance in a sun dress. But, she had at least thought that she didn't look bad in it.

"Akuma-chan, what have you been told of my social skills?" Kotomi asked before starting on either an apology or an explanation.

"We have all been told that your social skills are almost non-existent, but that you are trying very hard to improve and you are much better than you used to be." Akuma answered the question honestly – not because she was trying to be brutal but because that was what she had been told to do. She still remembered the advice, _If you're not honest with her, she will just get confused. Don't do that. It takes a lot of time and effort to un-confuse Kotomi._

Kotomi could tell from the way Akuma had recited her answer, that she had been told exactly that. It was harsh but not incorrect. "I heard that you were trained by Tomoyo-chan. She is a very strict trainer and can be blunt too, I suppose."

"That is true, but the assessment of your social skills came from Tomoya-sama and Kyou-sama." Akuma had also been told to correct any misunderstandings.

"Oh…" this time it was Kotomi's turn to look hurt. But it didn't last long. She knew that Kyou had struggled for years to help her to understand the people around her and societal norms. Standing up, Kotomi turned to Akuma to give her answer, "In the bakery, I could see the well developed muscles in your arms and legs. Both of you actually. I suspected that you were either athletes or bullies. Then, the two of you looked at me and your eyes had a predatory aspect to them. I was frightened and assumed that you were a pair of bullies."

"So, even in a pretty dress like this, I can't be pretty." Akuma said her thoughts aloud.

"I did not say that you were not pretty. A Peregrine Falcon is a beautiful bird. The Puma and Panther are often described as sleek, graceful, and elegant. There is no mistake that they are also dangerous and deadly though. They are fearsome carnivores that prey on weaker animals. So you see, one has nothing to do with the other." Kotomi corrected the downcast girl and watched her head pop up and eyes blink.

"Kotomi-chan?" Akuma said as she faced Kotomi for the verbal greeting handshake that she had been taught to use.

"Akuma-chan?" Kotomi felt a pleasurable shiver as they played through the familiar routine.

"I used to be a biker and… a bully. But I am working on these exploration teams and trying to be a good person now. So, I'm trying real hard not to be a bully any more." Akuma looked down and bit her lip to summon the courage to say what she was feeling in her heart, "What you said to me just now… it was probably the nicest thing anyone every said to me. It made me feel real good. Do you think that… someone like me could be your friend?"

"Kyou-chan and Tomoyo-chan are both my friends and both of them are somewhat like you." Kotomi answered the basis of the question without understanding the request element.

"Nooo," Akuma shook her head. Under normal circumstances she would have thought a reply like that would have meant that she already had enough friends like her. But she had been thoroughly briefed on Kotomi's social awkwardness and realized that she hadn't been specific enough in her wording, "What I mean to ask is… can _I_ be your friend?"

"Eh?" Kotomi was stunned. There had been many times that she had tried very hard to make new friends. Armed with all of Tomoya-kun's and Kyou-chan's advice, there were many more failures than successes. And now, someone was asking to be her friend when she hadn't even been trying! "I am weak, you know. I tell people that I am strong when I am frightened, but it is a lie. Do you really want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Kotomi-chan, strength and friendship are both nice. But, to use the advice you just gave me, one has nothing to do with the other." Akuma answered with a hopeful grin.

"Then yes, I would like to be your friend!" Kotomi clenched her fists in excitement. "I can't wait to tell Tomoya-kun and Kyou-chan that I made a friend without their assistance!"

Akuma smiled and decided not to spoil the purple haired geniuses moment by telling her how much effort those two had put into teaching the exploration team members every aspect of Kotomi's personality.

.

 **Friday afternoon, August 20th 1993 – The Furukawa Residence**

* * *

A few hours after the center field delivery and subsequent equipment setup, the guys were resting from their efforts. The spare units had been stored in Akio's guest room while one unit was installed on the wall and ready to play. Mikio spent a few minutes showing Akio how to insert the disk and play video.

Akio scratched his head in bewilderment. Sure, he had heard Kotomi talk of this dimensional universe thing, and he had seen her incredible laptop… But seeing a device that he was familiar with all his life, and how radically it would be changed in just a decade or so, was just so… overwhelming. He had seen 'big screen TVs' before and they were huge. They either weighed a hundred kilo's, or they were some kind of projection screen that took up a third of a living room. Looking at the black rectangular frame, only several centimeters thick, and mounted on his wall like a picture… he had serious doubts that this thing would be able to compete with the ungainly monsters of technology that he was familiar with. Until Mikio turned it on…

"Nice huh?" Mikio smiled at the stunned man.

"Unbelievable." Akio uttered as he watched Mikio run through the many setup screens.

"For now, I'm just setting this thing up as a monitor." Mikio explained, "Your world doesn't have HD TV, cable, or internet yet…"

"They have the internet." Akuma corrected him.

"Well… nothing they can use yet." Mikio replied with a shrug.

"Oh… yeah." Akuma conceded as the screen suddenly came to life with a still frame close up of Nagisa in stage costume. It looked like she was doing some kind of fairy tail play, but it was easy to tell who it was beneath the makeup and funny clothes.

"Nagisa!" Akio blurted out his surprise.

"Enjoy." Mikio said as he handed the remote over to Akio.

"Wait!" Akio finally realized what was happening around him. "Won't you stay and watch the performance too?"

"We would like to, Akio-san," Akuma smiled, "but there are a lot of people back in our world who have been missing Kotomi-sama for a very long time."

 _A very long time?_ Akio didn't think three months should be described that way, but he didn't question it after thinking about how he would feel. _I guess i_ _f I was separated from S_ _anae_ _and N_ _agisa_ _for three months, it might seem that way._

.

Later that afternoon, most of the party was still in the Furukawa Bakery. Kishiyami and Iwao took a turn to watch over the Tunnel Collapse Warning device, so that Kenta and Kimera could relax in the bakery for a while. It should have been a festive atmosphere since Kotomi's rescuers had finally arrived and she would be able to go home soon, but…

"I can't believe we can't reach them. Naoyuki has a cell phone, doesn't he?" Kenta asked as he sat across the table from a rather distraught looking Kotomi.

"This is 1993 here." Kotomi reminded the newcomers, "There weren't as many cell phones or cell phone towers back then."

"And without the towers, a lot less coverage." Isamu added.

Everyone looked at the table where Kotomi had written several farewell letters as a just-in-case measure if she wasn't able to contact them to say goodbye. And, it looked like she wasn't going to have that opportunity.

"You have beautiful handwriting, Kotomi-chan." Akuma said as she read through one of the letters. She wasn't prying. Kotomi had asked Kimera and Akuma to read through her messages and let her know if she had committed any social gaffes.

"Thank you, Akuma-chan. How is the content?" Kotomi asked.

"I don't think you should change a thing." Kimera said while wiping a few errant tears from her eyes.

"I agree," Akuma said as she put the last page down, "these are perfect. Your family will know they are from you… and they will know how much you love them. I'm sure of it."

"Truly? I'm not always able to get that message across." Kotomi admitted.

"You communicated your feelings perfectly." Akuma assured the girl genius. Then she gestured over to Kimera and added, "Just look at this blubbering fool for your proof. Your words made a big tough gangster girl cry."

"Baka!" Kimera glared at the former biker at being called out.

"I am sorry, Kimera-chan! I did not mean to cause you distress." Kotomi immediately apologized.

"No no no," Kimera replied, "You've done nothing wrong. The writing was beautiful and the feelings… I felt like I was the one having to leave my family behind. It just got to me… more than I thought it would."

"I'm sorry Kotomi-chan, but we really need to be heading back." Isamu said gently.

"What's the hurry? You can all stay for dinner and Kotomi could keep trying to call her parents." Akio suggested.

"Time dilation." Akuma replied. "For every hour that we are here, more than six hours pass back on our world."

"Akuma!" Isamu smacked the table as he shouted her name.

"Wha…" Akuma could see that Isamu was upset but everyone else was looking at Kotomi. She looked over at the purple haired genius and saw a look of shock she hadn't seen before. Then it hit her. The reason why no-one was supposed to tell Kotomi what the current date was… how much time had passed. _And I just told her the ratio she needed to figure that out…_ "I'm sorry!"

"Two years? Have I been away for two years?" Kotomi gasped.

"Almost." Isamu confessed, "Closer to twenty-three months, but yeah."

"Do… do they still remember me?" Kotomi worried.

"Kotomi-chan, there are a _lot_ of people waiting for you to come home. No-one has forgotten you." Isamu assured her.

"Akio-san!" Kotomi said as she suddenly stood and bowed, "Thank you for all the hospitality you have shown me and I do appreciate your offer to stay a little bit longer. But… I have made everyone wait for me for far too long and… I want to go home."

.

 **Thursday almost midnight, August 23rd 2012 – The Park across from the Furukawa Bakery**

* * *

It had been almost three days since the exploration party had left for the target world. During that time, the entire park had been closed off to any activities that didn't involve _the project_. The streets around it were open only to official vehicles and pedestrian traffic. Aside from the police, there were a lot of tough looking young men and women that gathered around the street barricades to discourage anyone from testing the closure order. Kobayashi and Tomoya had worried that there might be some complaint from the neighbors or the town, but they hadn't heard anything so far.

They didn't have anything to worry about from the perspective of government pressure though. Anyone that would hand them an official complaint was already there for the welcome home event. Closer to the arrival spot than the bleachers, the VIPs had their places at the prestigious second base line.

Tomoyo was present with the Mayor. The Secretary New Komeito with his constant companion, the MEXT, had their reserved places. Youhei stood between the Chief of Detectives for the prefecture and the Chief of Police for the city. Not all the VIPs were political figures though. Kobayashi Jun and several of the senior scientists were also there with some of their gear.

Tomoya and his new assistant Mei were there as well. Even after all The Secretary's tutelage, he still wasn't comfortable at hobnobbing with the political elite. Fortunately, Mei had a sharp mind and a good memory. Sticking close to Tomoya, she was able to help him greet the new arrivals, deflect the trap conversations he wasn't prepared for, and keep the mood festive.

Kyou wanted to be at the second base safety line with Tomoya too, but she had arranged for all of the students and parents from her school to come and watch the event that the whole community had been looking forward to. So, being the responsible program director that she was, she had to be with Yuki and the other teachers at the bleachers… at least for now. Arrangements had been made for her to go to the recovery area as soon as the transit was complete.

"Ojisama, how do I look?" Kyou heard the peal of one of her new middle school aged girls call out above the din. She had joined Kyou's program in the spring and had been a very good student, even though she had a habit of being a little too boisterous. Kyou glanced over to see who the young student was talking to and spied the MEXT greeting her.

"Oh?" Kyou's eyebrow arched as she approached the gaunt old man, "You inserted your niece into my program, _o-ji-sa-ma_? I thought you were taking a hands-off approach to this whole endeavor?"

"That was my idea actually." The Secretary New Komeito replied cheerfully while his tall friend scowled at Kyou's impertinence. The Secretary cheerfully told Kyou, "My dear friend may be the poster-model for gloominess, but his darling niece has always been such a ray of sunshine. When I heard that she was having grievous issues with her mathematics, I couldn't help but pull some strings."

"Hmmm? I don't recall you having _that_ much trouble with your math work?" Kyou questioned the young teen.

"That's because I'm really a spy." the girl giggled.

"Very well spy, give us your report. What have you observed about this woman's program?" The MEXT asked dryly.

"I don't get nearly as much face time with Kyou-sensei as you said I would, but the other teachers are very nice too. They really do have a way of helping the students to learn the things that they are having trouble with. And, their education for the other courses is good too."

"Oh? Give me a concrete example." the MEXT sounded unfazed at his niece's glowing review if it lacked empirical evidence.

"Okay," the girl unfolded something from her pocket and handed it to the tall old man, "I got an 89 on that English test."

"Do you honestly expect me to be impressed with an 89, young lady?" the MEXT sounded like he was about to scold the girl, but Kyou stepped in.

"That is a second year high school test." Kyou indicated the printing at the bottom of the page, "Your _middle school_ niece is performing three grades ahead of her age group."

"Hmm?" the MEXT, not trusting the fine print, read through some of the test questions to see if it was truly as difficult as what the young teacher was claiming.

"My my! That sounds like an astounding achievement both for the student and for the school." The Secretary New Komeito beamed.

"Indeed." the MEXT, satisfied with the content of the test, folded it up and handed it back to the girl, "So, now that your cover as a spy is blown, you can leave this experiment and return to your prestigious academy."

"No way! I want to stay here with Kyou-sensei, Yuki-sensei, and all the others." the teen replied defiantly, "I want to stay in this program all the way through high school."

"Her program does not go through high school… at least, not yet." the MEXT said as he turned back to Kyou, "I was wondering how you would grow your program. Whether you would expand horizontally with more grade schools, or vertically into a middle school program. I see that you chose to move vertically… can you tell me why?"

"I didn't want to abandon the kids that were in the last year of grade school." Kyou replied with the answer that she had discussed with Tomoya a year ago.

"Then what will you do now? You don't have any middle school students in their final year, so you have some time to choose, but eventually you will have to decide whether to grow your elementary base or expand into a high school program." the MEXT warned.

"Actually… I plan to do both." Kyou explained to the men's shocked reactions, "This next year I want to open two more grade schools and I want to expand into a high school program in the following year."

"Are you sure you can handle all of that?" the MEXT started counting on his fingers as he laid out his points. "You have four month old twins at home, there is the program you are already responsible for, you are still working on your doctorate degree, and there is the conundrum of what you will do when Kotomi-chan returns. You seem to have a lot on your plate."

"I'm also two month's pregnant with our next child." Kyou added as she waved at his hand to add one more finger.

The MEXT's eyebrow went up at this news but others were a bit more vocal in their reactions.

"What? Seriously!" the niece cheered.

"Congratulations, my dear!" The Secretary New Komeito said warmly.

"Thank you very much. And… I'm sure I can manage this." Kyou said confidently. Raising her hand now, she brought up fingers as she made her points, "I have two very talented people who I have been grooming to head their own grade school programs, my degree program should be finished next March, and I have very good people to help me with the children."

"And… what of Kotomi-chan's return?" The Secretary New Komeito asked carefully.

"I look forward to seeing her again… maybe as much as Tomoya does. First, I will scold her for running off like she did. Then I will show her my babies and tell her about all the wonderful things our family did while she was away."

"Ha ha!" The Secretary New Komeito laughed heartily, "For anyone else I think that plan would drive them into a jealous rage. But, from what I've heard of your dear Kotomi-chan, I believe she will be very proud of you."

"Tha…" Kyou was interrupted by the announcement over the loudspeakers.

"One minute until the first return group arrives. One minute."

They said their farewells quickly so that the two politicians could get back to the safety line near second base, and Kyou could instruct parents and students in the bleachers on what to expect next.

.

Several meters away, sitting together in the bleachers with other parents and students were the Fujibayashi parents along with Kyou-kun and Fuko. Before the announcement had been made, they had been watching the meeting of Kyou-chan and the two men from where they sat.

"We should call her over." the Fujibayashi father grumbled.

"Don't bother her now. I'm sure she's doing something very important." the mother said calmly.

 _More important than her own father?_ the old man was about to say.

"Those two men are from the National Diet." Fuko pointed as she spoke, "The tall man is The Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology. The short man is the leader of the New Komeito party."

"Fuko-chan," Kyou-kun admonished as he pulled the girl's arm down, "it's not nice to point."

"Sorry, Kyou-kun." Fuko didn't shake off the boy's hand that was still on her arm. She felt a little redness on her face and tried to cover it up by telling them more, "Right now they are talking about how Kyou-chan is going to grow her school program."

"How can you hear that over all this noise?" the father asked.

"Fuko can't hear it from here. Fuko is down there with Kyou-chan now." Fuko explained as a seated person next to the teen girl suddenly turned around and waved at them.

The parents both felt a strange cold shiver as they instinctively waved back at the duplicate ikiryo.

"Fuko can hear what they're saying just as easily as Fuko heard your mother tell your father not to be a horses ass in the living room earlier." Fuko added.

"Pfffft!" Kyou-kun couldn't hold back the laughter at Fuko's innocent slam.

"You… you shouldn't eavesdrop young lady!" the embarrassed father scolded.

"Fuko wasn't eavesdropping. Fuko was just looking for Kyou-kun's cell phone for him." Fuko said defensively.

"Don't worry Fuko-chan," Kyou-kun patted the short girl's head, "Father won't scold you any more. After all, he promised not to be a horses ass this evening and you can count on that. He may be many unpleasant things, but he is a man of his word."

"Hmmpf!" the old man grunted. His wife was about to console his bruised ego when the announcement came out over the loudspeakers.

"One minute until the first return group arrives. One minute."

.

Kyou bade the Minister and Secretary farewell, then turned to the crowd in the bleachers and hollered, "Okay everyone! It's time to put the special glasses on. Don't be surprised when you start seeing little balls of light out on the baseball field. They are completely safe and none of them should come anywhere near us. You won't see them until they count down to ten seconds. If they frighten you, just take off the glasses and you won't see them any more."

"What are they?" one of her students asked the question that many in the audience were wondering.

"We really don't know, but there are a few theories." Kyou dropped into teacher mode for a moment and told them, "The leading theory now is that they are some kind of wormhole artifacts that are created when we open the tunnel."

"Ten seconds" the loudspeakers announced.

"I see them! I see them!" several of the children were jumping up and down in their excitement. Many of the adults were taking the disposable glasses off and back on in confusion.

The cacophony of excited voices made it impossible for Kyou to tell the audience any more. She turned and watched as the seconds counted down.

"Go." Yuki said as she gave her senpai a push toward Ryou's recovery area.

"But…" Kyou desperately wanted to be there when Kotomi came back, but she was also responsible for all of her students.

"I've got this." Yuki smiled and told the wavering lavender haired woman, "You've waited so long. You deserve to be there too. Leave all of this to me and just go."

"Thank you, Yuki!" Kyou hugged her co-worker, dear friend, and in-law relative before taking off for Ryou's encampment at a run.

"Zero. Please stand by." the voice called out as several people rushed to the middle of center field with stretchers and medical kits.

From the safety line, the dignitaries and head scientists waited quietly while the medical team swarmed the first group of returnees, got them onto the stretchers, and checked their vital signs.

One of the medical members raised his fist in the air as a prearranged signal.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the speakers echoed around the park, "at twenty-three forty-six on the twenty-third day of August, 2012, Okazaki Kotomi has returned to our world."

A great cheer went up from all the observers, but the recovery wasn't complete yet. The stretcher with Kotomi's frozen body was already half way to the hot tubs. A special one had been set up for her. It was special in that it was not as warm as the others. The doctors had decided that a more gradual warming would be safer for the fetus. Of course, there would be a price to be paid for that caution.

"Ah!" Kotomi cried out in anguish as the intense cold slowly left her body. She had seen several of the return missions and knew that the period of anguishing pain was over when the body returned to it's normal temperature. But, it seemed to be taking much longer for her body to get the warmth back. Her limbs were wracked with waves of pain as they slowly thawed in the warm water. "It hurts!"

"I know." a familiar voice said into her ear as strong arms wrapped around her to keep her from thrashing too violently, "I'm sorry, but this is safer for the baby."

"Tomoya-kun?" Kotomi felt a flood of emotion despite the pain that threatened to twist her body apart.

"Kotomi-chan?" Tomoya responded.

"Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi cried out and with a supreme effort, turned around and embraced the man who was holding onto her. She was still in far too much pain to try and kiss him, but she could hold onto his body and cry, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I'm so sorry!"

Tomoya felt his heart breaking at Kotomi's impassioned sobbing, but wasn't able to make any response before there was a splash in the hot tub next to him.

"What the… why isn't this water hot?" Kyou asked as she sank into the warm water and hugged Kotomi from behind.

"It's safer for the fetus." Ryou told her from the side of the tub where she was watching over the three of them.

"Kyou-chan?" Kotomi choked out. She was sure of it from the sound of the voice and the softness she felt pressed into her back.

"I'm here, Kotomi-chan." Kyou faltered with all the things she wanted to say at this moment and settled on, "Welcome home."

To the overwhelmed Kotomi, it all became a blur after that. She barely remembered getting out of the hot tub, being dried off and dressed, or getting a medical examination. The last thing she remembered was sipping a warm drink that Ryou-chan had given her.

.

 **Friday morning, August 24th 2012 – The Ichinose Residence**

* * *

Kotomi was awake but was afraid to open her eyes. She was trying to determine if the images and events floating around in her mind were things that had really happened, or some cruel dream of empty promise. In support of reality, she felt like her body was cuddled up next to Tomoya-kun. Her leg was thrown over one of his. His right arm was wrapped around her body with his hand on her hip. Lying on her side, her own right arm was laid across his body with her hand… on someone else's hand.

 _Kyou-chan?_

If this really was Tomoya-kun's body, and that was Kyou-chan's hand, then this was the sleeping position that she had been familiar with since her sleep experiments back in high school.

 _Please don't let this be a dream! Please don't let this be a dream! Please don't let this be a dream!_

Kotomi summoned her courage to open her eyes and found herself staring into another pair of purple eyes. The tears came instantly as she called out, "Kyou-chan!"

"Honestly, if you keep bursting into tears every time you say my name, you're going to give me a complex." Kyou teased as she held onto Kotomi's hand.

"I… you… um…" Kotomi sputtered as she tried to calm her chaotic thoughts and emotions.

"Did you save them?" Kyou asked in a calm voice.

"Huh?" Kotomi asked.

"Your parents. Did you get there in time to save them?" Kyou clarified her question.

"Yes." Kotomi wanted to tell Kyou of all the things she had done while she was there, but a much more important topic demanded her immediate attention. Still gazing into those purple eyes, she asked, "Do you hate me?"

"No." Kyou shook her head as best she could with her face lying on the other side of Tomoya's chest. "Tomoya doesn't hate you and the kids don't hate you either."

"Really?" Kotomi's eyes opened a little wider with hope.

"Truly. We figured out that you were trying to save your parents. But Kotomi-chan, you acted very selfishly and you must promise never to do it again." Kyou remanded her friend as gently as she could.

"I do! I promise never to do that again." Kotomi was so happy, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"I think we should tell her now." Tomoya said as he tenderly caressed both girls.

"Yeah." Kyou agreed with a bittersweet smile.

"Tell me what?" Kotomi asked.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes. I found out about the chronal asynchronicity before I came back. Although it only seemed like three months to me, it has been twenty-three months on this side of the wormhole." Kotomi replied.

"Right." Tomoya cleared his throat and continued in a lawyerish way, "In that time, and in accordance with your wishes, you were declared dead, and I married Kyou. So now she is my legal wife, and she is the legal mother of your children."

"She was always your wife and the mother of our children." Kotomi sounded confused.

"Concentrate, Kotomi-chan." Tomoya urged her, "This is about those societal norms and what is legal under the law."

"Oh," Kotomi sounded embarrassed as she replied, "I was never able to understand such things. Can you tell me what it all means, Tomoya-kun?"

"Kotomi-chan," Kyou interrupted before Tomoya could get started on a long civics lecture, "If he took several hours to carefully explain it, but it had no bearing on how we live as a family, would it matter to you?"

"No." Kotomi answered honestly.

"And if it was illogical and didn't matter to you, would you bother to remember it?" Kyou pressed.

"Maybe…" Kotomi bit her lip while she reflected on that particular weakness of hers.

"Kotomi…" Kyou said with a tone that insisted on the truth.

"No… I wouldn't remember very long." then glancing up at the other person in the bed, she apologized, "I'm sorry Tomoya-kun. I know these things are important to you but they confuse me and I just…"

"It's okay." Kyou said with an assuring smile while she squeezed Kotomi's hand, "As long as you trust Tomoya-kun to take care of it, I don't think it's anything you need to worry about."

Kotomi looked up to Tomoya and he nodded to her. "Thank you for taking care of me, Tomoya-kun."

"Would you like to go see your new daughters?" Kyou asked with a playful smile.

"My what?" Kotomi's eyes opened wide.

"Twin girls! Emi and Eri were born last April. They're almost five months old now." Kyou's smile spread as she watched Kotomi's growing excitement.

"Yes! Yes, please!"

Tomoya watched the two energetic girls rush to don some house gowns and hurry off to the nursery. Watching them go, he could see that Kotomi was already moving with the pregnant waddle. She was in her seventh month of pregnancy and Kyou was nine weeks into her second pregnancy. His home would soon be aswarm with infants again.

They had known about Kotomi's pregnant state for over two years (as odd as that sounds), but Kyou's second pregnancy had come as quite a surprise. As difficult as it had been for her to get pregnant the first time, the second pregnancy had been remarkably easy… and quick. Emi and Eri were only two and a half months old when it happened. He started doing the math…

 _Emi and Eri were born in April. Kotomi's third son wi_ _ll_ _be born in November… probably. Then Kyou's son s_ _h_ _ould be born in March. Although their birthdays span two calendar years, they wi_ _ll be_ _in the same a_ _cademic_ _year. All four of them will be in the same grade._ _Oh my…_

Tomoya chuckled at the thought of Kyou being that teacher and wondered whether it would be more unfortunate for her or for the children. Then he recalled part of that thought process and revisited something he had once told Kyou.

 _I wanted her to give me a son and I wanted to name him Kyou. But we now have a Fujibayashi Kyou-kun._ _I guess that name is out. I wonder what she would think of…_ His musings were cut short by a series of shrieks from the hallway.

"Okāsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" little Michiko's voice pealed through the air.

Tomoya smiled as he imagined the little girl giving her no-longer-missing mother a huge loving hug and burying her face in her mother's chest. _Yeah, that is so like her._

"Ah, so you're home." he heard one of the boys say with only a mild bit of surprise.

"So, when is breakfast?" the other followed up.

 _And yeah… that is so like the twins._

.

* * *

 **List of Secondary and Original Characters**

.

 **O** **kazaki Shino** : grandmother of Tomoya, mother of Naoyuki. Resides in the Okazaki Estate in Hokkaido. Canon character with blue eyes and long gray hair.  
Birthday: 11/19/1945

 **O** **kazaki N** **aoyuki** : father of Tomoya, son of Shino. Resides in the Okazaki Estate in Hokkaido. Canon character with blue-gray eyes and gray hair.  
Birthday: 5/1/1967

 **O** **kazaki (** **Naoyuki's sister)** : Daughter of Shino. Resides somewhere in Hokkaido. Original character.  
Disowned Naoyuki back when he was exiled from the family.

 **O** **kazaki Y** **uki** : Naoyuki's niece, Tomoya's cousin. Resides in the Ichinose Residence. Original character with blue-gray eyes and long dark brown hair.  
Birthday: 12/12/1987

 **O** **kazaki C** **hildren** : Original characters  
 **S** **huichi** – (fraternal twin) male, purple eyes, steel blue hair, 5/10/2004  
 **Shuji** – (fraternal twin) male, blue eyes, dark brown hair, 5/10/2004  
 **Michiko** – female, blue eyes, deep purple hair, 1/4/2006  
 **Emi** – (identical twin)female, purple eyes, steel blue hair, 4/4/2012  
 **Eri** – (identical twin)female, purple eyes, steel blue hair, 4/4/2012  
 **Katsuro** – male, blue gray eyes, dark brown hair, 11/19/2012  
 **Shiro** – male, purple eyes, steel blue hair, 3/26/2013

 **K** **obayashi Jun** : godfather of Kotomi. Resides in Tokyo. Canon character, although unnamed in the anime series. Gray eyes and gray hair.  
Birthday: 7/13/1955

 **Sunohara Children** : Original characters  
 **Yoichi** – male, blue eyes, brown hair, 12/17/2005  
 **Yoshie** – female, blue eyes, black hair, 11/16/2011

 **Sunohara Mei** : Youhei's sister. At the end of the story, she resides as a guest in the Ichinose Residence and is working as Tomoya's assistant in his function as a National Diet representative. Canon character who grew up to be 180cm tall with light brown eyes and steel blue hair.  
Birthday: 6/11/1989

 **Furukawa Ushio** : Biological daughter of Tomoya and Nagisa in another universe, she is being raised by Ryou and Nagisa. Canon character with a family name change to represent the legal adoption.  
Birthday: 2/12/2006 (based on the anime version)

 **Fujibayashi Kyou-kun** : A male variant of Kyou-chan from another parallel universe. He is currently being raised by the Fujibayashi parents as the younger brother of Kyou-chan and Ryou-chan. Living at the Fujibayashi home, he is attending the Hikarizaka Private High School with ikiryo Fuko. Having the same hair and eye color as Kyou, he is physically smaller than either of his sisters due to the poor availability of adequate nutrition in his original world.

 **Yoshino Children** : Original characters  
 **Maiko** – female, blue eyes, red-brown hair, 10/22/2004  
 **Yasuo** – male, light brown eyes, red-brown hair, 5/3/2006

 **Sugisaka** : Works as a maid at the Ichinose Residence where she also lives. Canon character with light brown eyes and reddish brown hair.  
Birthday: 6/28/1986

 **Koumura Toshio** : Formerly a counselor at the Hikarizaka Private High School, he now works as a butler at the Ichinose Residence where he also lives. Canon character with gray eyes and gray hair.  
Birthday: 8/27/1943

 **Melissa Rothchilde** : Friend of Kotomi from university. Original character with green eyes and long curly red hair.  
Birthday: 11/22/1980  
Deceased: 8/15/2012

 **The Boys** : Canon characters, although unnamed in the anime series (former gang members from the Yukine arc).  
 **Hiroki** – described as scary looking and gorilla like. Living with Nagisa in the Tomoyo-1 universe.  
 **Isamu** – first team leader. Married to Tomoyo, taking her name.  
 **Iwao** – the stone man. In love with Kishiyami.  
 **Kenta** – the con-man, trickster. In love with Kimera.  
 **Mikio** – the superstitious type. In love with Akuma.  
 **Ryota** – future engineer or scientist. In love with the real Fuko.  
 **Takeo** – principally a fighter. Had been in a relationship with Melissa. Currently lost in the Nagisa-Prime universe.  
 **Takeshi** – originally just a fighter, he is trying to better himself. In a relationship with Kohaku. Currently lost in the Nagisa-Prime universe.

 **The Girls** : Original characters.  
 **Kohaku** \- former Biker, described as clumsy & strong. In a relationship with Takeshi . Currently lost in the Nagisa-Prime universe.  
 **Kimera** \- former Gangster, described as the quiet type. In a relationship with Kenta  
 **Mayonaka** \- former Gangster, described as tall and sensitive about her flat chest. Likes Takeo. Currently lost in the Nagisa-Prime universe.  
 **Akuma** \- former Biker, described as tallish with modest build. In a relationship with Mikio  
 **Kishiyami** \- former Gangster, described as having large breasts, and likes to tease Mayonaka. In a relationship with Iwao

 **The MEXT (** **Ministe** **r** **of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology** **)** : an actual position in the Japanese Government. This fictional person who holds the Minister position is a tall gaunt man who seems dour and critical, but is quite loyal to those that he believes in.

 **The National Diet** : a government body similar to a congress or parliament.

 **The Secretary New Komeito** : There are several political factions in the National Diet. The New Komeito party has a moderate power-base but is allied with a stronger faction that shares many similar interests. The Secretary is the leader of this political faction. This fictional person who holds this position is a short, balding, and jolly sort of man. He is a good friend of The MEXT.


	32. Chapter 32 - Epilogue

**Thursday morning, April 1st 2021 – On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter**

* * *

In difference to years past, the cherry blossom lined path up the hill to the school wasn't host only to high school students. The Hikarizaka Private _Academy_ had become an escalator program ever since the board of directors decided to embrace Kyou's revolutionary education program. The path up the hill and the gate at the end of the path had remained mostly unchanged, but the school itself had seen many changes over the years.

Built more like a campus environment, fundamental classrooms were still separated into grade school, middle school, and high school buildings. Practicals, labs, and club rooms were set up to be shared across age groups.

For this reason, Ushio hadn't felt a huge change in her life as she took the long winding path that would take her to her first day of high school. Mostly because it was the same path that she had taken in middle school. The other reason that this felt so comfortable lay in who was walking up the hill with her. Aside from uniform changes, she was surrounded by the same group of friends and relatives that had been with her the previous year… and all the years prior to that.

The Okazaki twins Shuichi and Shuji were just ahead of her but she was overtaking them quickly. It wasn't that she was sprinting up the hill, but the two boys were holding the hands of their two brothers and two sisters – all going into their third year. Shuichi and Shuji were heading into their third and final year of high school while the swarm of randoseru clad younger siblings around them were about to start their third year in grade school.

With most of the kids either in high school or grade school, Yoshino Yasuo was the only one in the group wearing the middle school uniform. He didn't mind though. Having inherited his rock-star father's good looks, he was quite popular with the girls of his grade. However, the only one that was holding his hand on this morning was little Sunohara Yoshie. The Sunohara and Yoshino families continued to be close friends and Yasuo had been the little girl's babysitter of choice for several years now. With her ivory skin, long black hair and blue eyes, she complemented Yasuo's reddish brown hair and skin tanned from years of being on the swim team. If it hadn't been for the five and a half years of age difference, a lot of people would have been making suggestive guesses about their future.

Ushio had her eyes set on the pair whose future no-one doubted. Spying Sunohara Yoichi walking hand-in-hand with Okazaki Michiko, she smiled and sped up to catch them. It was rare that their affections raised any eyebrows since they had been going to school this way ever since Kindergarten. Moving as quietly as she could, Ushio planned to surprise them on Yoichi's unoccupied side. The plan was doomed to fail though.

Just as she pulled alongside the two, Yoichi's hand grasped hers and he casually greeted her with a "Good morning, Ushio-chan."

"That's not fair! I can never surprise you." Ushio complained but it was a good-natured rant. "How do you always know?"

"I guess I have a little of Obachan Fuko in me somehow. She always seems to know when you are near too." Yoichi replied.

"Yeah… I could never win against her in hide-and-seek." Ushio bemoaned. "And she won't tell me how she does it."

"She told me once. But… I probably shouldn't tell you." Yoichi said thoughtfully. On his other side, Michiko giggled.

"Michiko-chan knows too? Aw come on, please tell me!" Ushio begged.

"Are you sure you want to know? Even if it makes you feel bad?" Yoichi challenged.

"Yup! I can take it. So tell me!" Ushio declared.

"All right, but don't blame me if you get upset." Yoichi waited for her to nod in acknowledgment before he continued, "She said she could smell you."

"WHAT?" Ushio's surprised squawk got the attention of a lot of other students making their way up the hill. Her face colored pink with embarrassment and she ducked her head both to hide her blush and to quickly smell her shirt.

"If it makes you feel any better, she said it was a cute smell." Yoichi added.

"A cute smell?" Ushio looked dumbfounded, "What the heck is a _cute_ smell?"

"I don't know, but that's what she said." Yoichi replied innocently.

"Hmpf." Ushio walked along for a few moments before noticing that she was still holding Yoichi's hand. And… it didn't seem like he was trying to pull it away from her. Emboldened by this, she asked, "Is that how you always know when I'm there too? Do you think I smell, Yoichi-kun?"

"Yes." Yoichi replied immediately and left Ushio's mouth hanging open in shock.

"Is… is it a cute smell?" Ushio pouted.

"No." Yoichi said while trying to analyze his own reactions to Ushio's presence.

Ushio was crushed. _If not a cute smell, then what? Do I smell like the girl's locker room?_ _Please tell me it's a nice smell like candy, cake, or pie!_ Afraid of what the answer might be, she summoned up her courage and asked, "Is it a stinky smell?"

"I don't know that there is any label for it. I wouldn't call it a bad smell. In fact… it may not be a smell so much as a sense that you are near. And yet, it always leaves me with the impression of spicy grilled dangos." Yoichi explained.

"I… I smell like dangos?" _And not even the sweet ones!_ Ushio was stunned.

"I like the smell of spicy grilled dangos." Michiko chimed in, trying to be helpful.

"Do I smell like dangos to you too?" Ushio worried.

"No, I don't think you smell anything like that." Michiko could already see that this conversation might lead to Ushio demanding that Michiko thoroughly sniff her to make sure that she didn't have any weird smells. To head off that possible future, Michiko mentioned, "You know… Obachan Fuko once told me that she thinks dangos are very cute."

"That's right. She said that they were almost as cute as starfish." Yoichi recalled.

"But what does that mean?" Ushio asked.

"Maybe she is reminded of dangos when she senses you too. Maybe that is why she thinks you have a cute smell." Yoichi postulated. A flash of insight told Yoichi of the possible future that Michiko had already guessed with logic. Also eager to avoid that possibility, he suggested, "Since it might be a sense and not a smell after all, you should ask Obachan Fuko about it next time you see her."

"Yeah… I guess." Ushio wondered out loud, "Maybe if my mom sniffed me…"

"That won't work." Michiko shook her head.

"Why not?" Ushio asked as both she and Yoichi turned to the purple haired girl.

"Knowing how much your mom loves those things, do you really think it's possible that she never mentioned it to you if she thought you smelled like dangos?" Michiko pointed out.

"I guess not." Ushio was both pleased and disturbed by this. She really wanted to know if there were just a few people who sensed her and smelled dangos, or if most people did and there were only a few that did not.

"Deeeee-tach!" Shuichi called out as he separated Ushio's hand from Yoichi and took it for his own. At the same time, Shuji took Ushio's other hand.

"Successful capture!" Shuji announced as he and his brother pulled Ushio away from the two lovebirds.

"Hey!" Ushio objected.

"Now, what is this nonsense talk about you smelling tuna Sushi?" the purple eyed Shuichi asked.

"No, I think it was Takoyaki." the blue eyed Shuji corrected.

"What? No!" Ushio was rattled by her prankster half-brothers, "I smell like spicy dangos!"

"Spicy dangos you say?" Shuichi scorned such an idea.

"Not even remotely." Shuji shook his head.

"Are… are you sure? You don't think I smell?" Ushio asked hopefully.

"Let's find out, shall we?" both the boys said with a very Okazaki-ish smirk.

"Oh no…" Ushio barely had any time to react before the boys pulled her hands up to their faces. She stopped breathing as they raced up her arms and breathed deeply at each side of her neck near her ears. Speechless, her face turned a concerning shade of red.

"Not dango, for sure." Shuji said calmly.

"But there was… something." Shuichi said decidedly.

"Huh? You smelled something? What was it?" Ushio asked after shaking off her blush and embarrassment.

"I'm thinking… velociraptor." Shuichi proclaimed.

"Yes, definitely velociraptor." Shuji agreed.

"V… velociraptor?" Ushio balked, "They went extinct millions of years ago. How would you know what they smelled like?"

"Ah, clever girl." Shuji said proudly.

"I always knew you were a velociraptor in disguise." Shuichi nodded his head sagely.

"Hey," Yoshino Yasuo asked after he saw little Yoshie off toward the grade school building, "aren't you going to get my sister all bent out of shape – walking around holding another girl's hands?"

"Maiko-chan is off at a photo shoot… or a recital, or something." Shuji replied.

"And what she does not know will not hurt us." Shuichi said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Besides, Ushio-chan is our sister." Shuji added.

"Half-sister." Yasuo countered.

"That's right. She's half sister and half velociraptor." Shuichi said proudly.

"Hey!" Ushio objected.

"If it comes to a fight, always bet on the velociraptor." Shuji advised.

"HEY!" Ushio objected… again.

"Do you guys ever take anything seriously?" Yasuo asked with a pained groan.

"Sure. We take a lot of things seriously." Shuji replied.

"But not your sister." Shuichi added.

"Oh? Why don't you take onee-chan seriously?" Yasuo asked for his absent sister.

"Because she never takes us seriously." Shuji said with a sigh.

"Ever since first grade, she insists that we both belong to her. We are just things to collect." Shuichi said.

"Toys. We're just toys for her to play with." Shuji sounded sad as he finished with, "But it all comes to an end in four months."

"What happens in four months?" Ushio asked.

"We'll be leaving for America." Shuji told them.

"We'll both be studying at okāsan Kotomi's alma mater." Shuichi said with a bittersweet smile.

There was quiet between the four teens for a minute as they all thought of what this would mean. For the first time since they were small children, the Okazaki boys wouldn't be around. They wouldn't be a classroom or a club room away at school, and they wouldn't be a few streets away at the Ichinose Residence. They wouldn't be playing pick-up baseball games in the park across the street from the Furukawa Bakery, and they wouldn't be leading study groups around the big table at their home. Soon, they would be missing all of their friends. Friends that they had known for over a decade. But just as much, their friends and siblings would be missing them as well.

"I can't argue that my sister has been selfish. But, I know she is going to take it pretty hard when you guys leave. I'm going to miss you too." Yasuo said honestly.

Shuichi and Shuji looked at each other over Ushio's head with the same thought. They hadn't meant for the conversation to get so serious.

"Even so, I can't agree with what you are doing to Ushio-senpai now." Yasuo set his jaw before he issued a verdict that he knew would rattle the twins. "I know you think you're just teasing her, but it looks to me like… bullying."

"Ah!" both of the twins released Ushio's hands as if their sister had suddenly started sparking with electricity. At the same time, their faces blanched at the allegation. They both bowed and apologized, "We're so sorry Ushio-chan."

"It's okay, I knew you were just teasing." Ushio tried to stop them from their apology right at the gates to the school.

"No no no! Yasuo-kun is quite right." Shuji replied.

"If others see your own brothers picking on you, it could lead to actual bullying." Shuichi explained.

"We should all head to our classes." Yasuo suggested.

"Right… see you in the club after school!" Ushio said as she sprinted away shortly after Yasuo.

The twins watched their half sister running off for a moment before turning toward their own destination. Both of them started to smile as they replayed the conversation they had just had.

"Honestly though, I pity the idiot that tries to pick on her. She really had no idea how popular she is, does she?" Shuji laughed.

"Nope." Shuichi asked with a very sneaky grin, "The plan to make her the next Student Council President is still on right?"

"Of course!" Shuji confirmed and gave his brother a fist bump. "But ya know… Ushio is no pushover. She's pretty tough. Even without all of her friends, I think she could handle a little bullying."

"Absolutely she could," Shuichi agreed, "she's half velociraptor after all!"

.

At the top of the long tree-lined walkway, and just inside the gated entrance, a pavilion had been erected as a gift to the new headmaster and dean of the academy. Many of Ryota's favorite elements had gone into it's construction. Built to be earthquake resistant, it also sported solar tiles on the roof that powered ceiling fans on hot days, or radiant heat through the floor and ceiling on cold days. A water catchment system captured rainwater from the pavilion's roof and the surrounding walkways and stored it so that the grounds could be cared for even in the dry months.

Kyou had been in love with the pavilion from the moment she saw it. But little of those technical aspects were important to the headmaster and dean who benefited from the gift. It was the beauty of the construction and the location that warmed her heart every time she saw it. Ryota had started with a classic tea-house roof, made it a double eave, and then imagined it through a broken mirror. The result was a seven sided, double eaved teahouse located just inside the school's main gates. With it's open air pavilion design, she had a clear view of the arriving students in one direction and buildings surrounding the courtyard behind her.

At the moment, Kyou was luxuriating in the soft cushions of the rattan couch that overlooked the school gate. The morning was cool but not so cold that the radiant heat has turned on. Still, the smell of a hot cup of coffee brought a smile to her lips.

"No, Kyou-sensei, you can't move your office here." Kouko said with a wry smile as she handed Kyou a steaming cup of her favorite blend.

"Ohhh," Kyou groaned, "Can't you let me dream just a little?"

"Yes," Yukine said as she breathed in the aroma of her own cup of coffee, "dreaming is wonderful, isn't it?"

"I… try not to remember my dreams." Fuko said as she blushed and looked down at her glass of apple juice. She wanted to be more adult and drink coffee in the morning like the others, but she still couldn't stand the taste of the stuff. But, that wasn't the principal source of her embarrassment just now.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Yukine told her old friend, "We all know that your situation is… somewhat unique." She knew what was making her friend squirm. Now married to Ryota, her ikiryo was in a relationship with Fujibayashi Kyou-kun. Or rather, the _male_ Kyou-sensei… so called because he got a job teaching here at his onee-chan's school.

"I don't want to talk about it." Fuko pouted. Indeed it was a unique position for her to be in. She wholeheartedly loved Ryota, but was blasted with confused feelings every time her ikiryos came home to roost. It would happen every time she woke up from a night's sleep, or a nap, or finished a meditation session. The return of the ikiryos would join their memories and feelings to hers, and she would suddenly feel intense love for Kyou-kun. She would remember touching him, kissing him, and… other things that her ikiryos did with the younger man. The strong feelings of love for the young man would disappear after a short while, but the memories of intimacy took a lot longer to fade away.

"Don't worry Fuko-sensei," Kyou-kun said compassionately, "Ryota-san and I have talked it over and we have an understanding. I respect his marriage to you and he respects my love for ikiryo Fuko. We are okay with it."

"I'm not okay with it!" Fuko's agitation almost made her spill her juice. "Every time I wake up… I have all these confusing feelings every time…"

"I'm sorry Fuko-sensei," Kyou-kun sounded truly contrite as he offered, "I didn't know it was so difficult for you. If you ask me to… It won't be easy for me, but if it is causing you pain I will stop…"

"No!" Fuko insisted. Even though the offer made her confused emotions even more chaotic, she didn't want to do that to her own ikiryo. Besides knowing Kyou-kun's feelings, she had a very deep understanding of her ikiryo self as well and she knew what that would do to her. Unfortunately, she also found it difficult to articulate those thoughts.

"It was a very thoughtful offer, Kyou-kun." Kouko said.

"Truly, I have quite a wonderful otouto." Kyou-chan said with a smile as she brought her coffee up to her lips.

"Thank you, onee-sama." Kyou-kun said with a respectful bow. She had told him that he no longer had to address her with the _sama_ suffix when he graduated college, but he was used to it by then and really did have a lot of respect for her. After getting over his disdain for Tomoya, he was able to see his sisters' accomplishments and realized that both of them were amazing role models. And now that Kyou-chan was also his employer…

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Kyou-chan!" Yuki giggled, "You own the high school that you graduated from and found a way to hire all your friends."

"Stop it!" Kyou-chan threw a pillow at her cousin-in-law, "I'm just the headmaster, I don't own the school! And I didn't hire _all_ my friends!"

"I don't know," Yukine said as she thought about it, "it might be easier to count the ones that don't work for you, than the ones that do."

"What?" Kyou was stunned that Yukine was teasing her like that, but when she saw the thoughtful expression, she knew that Yukine was being serious.

"My husband doesn't work for you, but you pushed me to get a degree in education so I could work in your program." Yukine replied.

"Your sister-in-law doesn't work for me." Kyou challenged.

"Mei works for your husband. That's close enough." Yuki teased.

"If that's the case, we should also count Koumura and Sugisaka." Kouko added.

"Well… Ryou and Nagisa don't work for me." Kyou-chan said defensively.

"Didn't you try to get Nagisa-san to teach a drama class here?" Kyou-kun asked.

"She refused, so it doesn't count." Kyou-chan pouted.

"Oh? So the famous Kyou-chan charm doesn't work on Nagisa-san?" Yuki teased again.

"No… she wanted to do it, but her schedule is too busy with the shooting for the television show she's in." Kyou replied.

"Who's left?" Kouko asked.

"Sakagami Tomoyo. She doesn't work for Kyou-chan." Yukine said.

"Well… she's the mayor now, and Tomoya is our representative in the Diet. So… doesn't she work for him?" Fuko asked.

"Remind me not to let you teach political science." Kyou said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Fuko knew it was a stretch but thought that there was some validity to it.

"To say that the local mayor works for the Diet representative is like saying that a building janitor works for a vice president of a company that leases space in the building." Kyou-kun explained.

"You would liken the city mayor to a janitor?" Kouko asked Kyou-kun.

"Sure!" Kyou-chan laughed, "Local government is always having to clean up the messes caused by the national government."

"I remind you that your husband works for that mess creating national government." Yuki taunted.

"Oh believe me, I know." Kyou-chan chuckled at the consternation Yuki was feeling about her beloved cousin's reputation being besmirched by his wife.

"Kotomi?" Yukine said aloud as she looked out toward the students approaching the gates from the long winding path.

"She has lots of people working for her at the research facility, but none of them are her old friends." Yuki replied.

"That's because none of us are smart enough." Kyou-chan chuckled while remembering the last time Kotomi tried to explain something she was working on. Kotomi promised that her explanation would be very simple and would only take ten minutes. Kyou had only been able to make it two minutes into the lecture before her eyes crossed and her brain threatened to completely seize up.

"Um no… I meant… why is Kotomi here?" Yukine nodded her head toward the gates and dissipating crowd of arriving students.

The others under the pavilion looked up where Yukine was staring and saw a peculiar sight. Kotomi was wearing something that looked like a motorcycle riding suit and was carrying a helmet. Everyone that knew her was aware how much she feared motorcycles and wondered why she would even own such an outfit. Aside from her appearance, she was looking around as if confused by her environment.

"Oh… oh my." Kyou's eyes opened wide as she realized what she was seeing.

.

 **Tuesday morning, April 13th 2021 – Grand Ballroom at Le Dauphin Hotel in Tokyo**

* * *

Academic circles were far different from political circles. In academia, Kotomi had no qualms about introducing Tomoya and Kyou as her husband and wife. Those that knew of her understood, and those that didn't – just brushed it off as eccentric behavior befitting of the genius elite.

The political realm was a different story though. Being involved, or even having the appearance of involvement with something immoral or unethical could wreck a political career. This was the reason why Tomoya never talked about his home life to most of his peer politicians. Coincidentally, whenever there was a function that demanded he arrive with a spouse, it was Kyou that would appear on his arm. The primary reason for that was different though. Kotomi had _absolutely_ no interest in being around a room full of politicians.

So it was known to all the staff and Diet representatives that Tomoya interacted with, that his wife was the beautiful and talented, lavender haired woman who was changing the method of education in the country. It was the truth after all, and any investigation would quickly turn up the corroborating evidence of their marriage. Since there weren't many instances of elite hard science academia mixing with politicians, it hadn't been a problem to hide… or rather, to just _not mention_ Tomoya's relationship with Kotomi - the world renowned physicist.

Until now.

Something remarkable had happened recently. An event that was as completely unexpected as it was fantastical, had occurred in the last few weeks that had brought Kotomi's old multiverse program back to the forefront of academic discussion. And now… the politicians needed to weigh in. They had heard about a scientific uproar and they wanted to know what it was about and what it could mean for the country. This time, there would be no way to ignore it or create an adequate subterfuge that would satisfy the curiosity of the political mob.

The best Tomoya could hope for was a modicum of privacy due to the need for secrecy. He had hoped to limit the exposure by informing only those with a need-to-know. Alas, that list wasn't small. His mentor, the former party Secretary helped him with the invitation list, and to find the venue for the presentation.

The Le Dauphin hotel was chosen for the event because of their history of providing privacy and security to events of all kinds. Whether they were secret weddings of high profile celebrities, corporate conferences, or government events, they had become the go-to venue. Tomoya hadn't required their services before, but they had been highly recommended by his mentor. Their relationship still hadn't progressed to a point that Tomoya could say that they were friends, but he had learned to trust the old man implicitly.

"Why do you call me _sensei_ , Tomoya-kun?" the former party Secretary asked while Mei busied herself fixing Tomoya's tie.

"You are no longer Mr. Secretary, so it seemed appropriate." Tomoya replied.

"Then, shouldn't you call me _senpai_? _Sensei_ sounds so… stodgy." the old man pouted.

"You are stodgy. More to the point, you're ancient. Calling you _senpai_ would make me feel old along with you." Tomoya said with only the slightest smirk.

"That really hurts, Tomoya-kun." the old man replied with a reproving glare.

"Auk!" Tomoya choked as his tie momentarily became a garrote around his neck.

"That was not nice, Tomoya-kun. Sensei does a lot for your career and for your family. You should at least show gratitude and respect." Mei kept up the tension on his tie until she finished talking, then went back to retying it as if nothing had happened.

"Yes… you are quite right." Tomoya gasped. He suspected that he had upset Mei more than his old mentor. She was in the habit of calling him onii-chan most of the time… when he was a good boy. In front of officials or the public, she would call him Okazaki-san. It was only when he had done something wrong that the _Tomoya-kun_ came out. Sure, other people called him that, but when she said it, he knew he had earned her displeasure. Clearing his throat, he restated his prior explanation in a more acceptable way, "My apologies sensei. What I meant to say was that _senpai_ is not a sufficient title for you. You are not merely a more senior person who is just showing me the ropes. Even after all these years, I am still learning much from the benefit of your vast experience. Please, continue to be my sensei and teach me all the ways of your wisdom."

"Mei-chan, if you ever leave this idiot, please come to see me immediately." the old man chuckled.

"Yes, sensei." Mei smiled as she put the finishing touches on Tomoya's tie.

"As for you, young man… I really don't feel that I have all that much left to teach you. But, if it makes you feel confident, I will be there when you need me… for however much longer I am around." the old man smiled. His comment wasn't meant to foreshadow a looming health issue. But all three of them knew that he had been entertaining the idea of finally retiring from the political life.

"Incline your head a bit while I wire you up." Mei instructed as she approached Tomoya with the small communication device he would be wearing during the presentation.

"From what I can tell, you are all ready to go out on stage and get this over with." the old man observed.

"Yes. I probably won't make any friends with the way we will be doing this, but I refuse to turn this into a circus where a room full of politicians get to laugh and jeer at my wife… or anyone else that is close to me." Tomoya said with some bitterness. Kyou could handle a room full of egotistical politicians, but Kotomi… It would take her a week to recover from the emotional carnage.

"I know you want to protect Kotomi-hakase. So, my advice would be to make sure you take control of the room, instill upon them the importance and value of Kotomi-hakase, and then give them only the facts that they need to know." the old man suggested.

"Perfect!" Tomoya's smile looked almost feral as he compared his sensei's advice with what he had already planned. "You just outlined my plan, but hearing you say it does give me confidence that this will work as expected."

All three of them had that momentary vacant look as something was whispered into their ears by the tiny communication devices they wore.

"It appears that we will find out soon." the old man said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Please sensei, I would be honored if you would join me on the stage." Tomoya asked and made a polite bow.

"I will sit with you in the VIP group, but you… you must do the speaking." the old man insisted.

"Yes, sensei." Tomoya agreed, then turned to Mei – but she spoke before he could ask her.

"I'll be behind the curtain with your w… family." Mei gently rejected him with the reminder.

"Right." Tomoya tapped the ear where Mei had just hooked in the tiny communicator and told her, "I know you'll do your best to keep things calm back there, but let me know if you need help."

"Don't worry. Kyou-chan has already said that she will help me, so you just concentrate on your presentation." Mei said confidently while the three of them walked towards the back stage entrance.

"I will, and thanks." Tomoya gave his assistant a respectful bow as she turned toward the privacy curtain.

"She is a marvel. You do not deserve her." the old man chuckled as he and Tomoya finished watching the tall girl walk away.

"I wish I could argue with you… but you're right." Tomoya gave a forlorn smile as the two men turned toward the row of VIP seats at the back of the stage.

.

The hotel event staff had set up the room so that Tomoya and a few others were seated in a VIP area on the stage while another small group were seated behind a privacy curtain at the very back of the stage. The stage was angled towards a speaker's dais which faced nearly a hundred select members of the National Diet and other important government offices. Hearing the cue over his earpiece, Tomoya stood and walked over to the dais to begin the presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." Tomoya called out in a normal speaking voice. The dais had microphones to carry the speaker's words to every corner of the room, but it wasn't set to amplify like a sporting event. He had learned a trick from watching Kotomi give science lectures over the years. If the room is rowdy, you could waste a lot of time trying to get them quiet or exhaust yourself trying to talk over them. By simply proceeding in a normal tone, the room would quiet of it's own accord as half the people in the room shushed and glared at the other half until they were seated and quiet. "Thank you for coming to this event on such short notice."

Sure enough, there were many shushes and even a few harsh words. Some people continued to talk, but Tomoya proceeded as if he heard nothing else in the room.

"Not all of you here today were members of the Diet back when The Ichinose Project was doing amazing things. The full accounting of that project is still somewhat classified so I won't be going into a lot of details. Suffice it to say that it involved high energy physics and resulted in accurate predictions regarding several natural disasters including the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami."

"Excuse me son, could you repeat that?" an elder politician who had finally finished his conversation and made it to his seat asked in a dismissive tone.

"No." Tomoya replied simply as he met the elder man's eyes. He could see that the elder statesman was shocked that he wasn't being accorded the respect he thought he deserved, but Tomoya's stare exhibited no apology. Indeed, he seemed somewhat accusatory as he stared down the older man.

The staring contest was broken when one of the seated people behind Tomoya joined him on the dais and respectfully requested the microphone.

"I yield the floor to Inspector Sunohara." Tomoya bowed and took a step back.

"Let me be clear on a few points regarding this meeting." Youhei said with a cold smile, "In today's briefing, nothing will be repeated, notes are not allowed, and photography is prohibited. Use of any recording devices will result in immediate expulsion from this room, revocation of security clearance, and censure from the Diet until a complete investigation is completed. Additionally, the violator will be arrested and prosecuted under the State Secrets Law. If you feel that you cannot abide by these restrictions, you have five minutes to leave before Representative Okazaki gets started."

The old man fumed but didn't budge from his seat. No one else moved either. Many people glared up at Youhei but he met their eyes with an apathetic smile that had no interest or regard for their bruised ego or challenges. The room was eerily quiet for five full minutes before Youhei spoke into the microphone once again.

"Very well, I will now yield the dais back to representative Okazaki." Youhei winked at his old friend as he walked past him and took his seat behind the dais again. He had a huge desire to give Tomoya a high-five or do a fist pump as they passed, but that would ruin the image of the dispassionate inspector that he had assumed.

As Tomoya moved back to the dais, a huge screen above him started displaying a slide show of different pictures of Kotomi. Many of them were from lectures she had given, or awards and honors that she had received, from prestigious institutions around the world. Others showed her amongst her friends or enjoying the company of her children. There were also several cover photos from her appearance in many science journals and a few news magazines.

"Today, you will meet Kotomi-hakase, one of Japan's most prominent scientists. Potentially tens of thousands of lives and trillions of yen in infrastructure damage, were saved as a result of the 2011 tsunami prediction that was a result of her work. In terms of national treasures, she is worth more than everyone else in this room combined… including me." Tomoya looked around the room in a challenge to anyone that did not accept his bold statement.

There would be no challenge though. Several independent studies over the last decade had been carried out and all agreed that Japan had dodged a very costly bullet. Back when he had still been the Secretary New Komeito, Tomoya's sensei had been thorough in disseminating these study results so that these facts were now common knowledge.

"Since you have all signed the secrets agreement, I will reveal to you that this was a result of opening dimensional doorways to travel to parallel worlds. In 2008, while beginning work on her first PhD, Kotomi-hakase hypothesized that a locus in Hikarizaka would yield hundreds, potentially millions of dormant wormhole gateways to parallel universes. In early 2010, she had developed a way to detect those gateways, and by August of that same year, she found a way to open one of those gateways and send an expeditionary team to another world."

Several people in the audience leaped to their feet and were about to demand or decry… but they also saw Inspector Sunohara come to his feet. The short man said nothing, but he shook his head slowly and motioned for them to sit back down. Something about his countenance suggested that there would be no second chances. As if to emphasize his warning, several very tough looking men and women wearing black suits and dark visors started to quietly move toward the potential troublemakers.

But there was no trouble. The message was effectively delivered and the outburst fizzled out before it had a chance to start.

"I could spend hours talking about the different worlds that were encountered over the life of this experiment. Some of them gave us glimpses of the immediate future while others were so close to our own reality and time that it didn't seem that it was a different world at all. But the important facts that you need to know are the following:"

"One. We did not create the wormholes that allowed this travel, we merely opened the doors to wormholes that already existed."

"Two. We do not posses the capability to create the wormholes at this time."

"Three. The wormholes are ephemeral."

"Finally, the last of the available wormholes collapsed four years ago."

Tomoya took a few moments to let all of that sink in. They had all been listening to him attentively even if their eyes were divided between him and the image stream of the purple haired scientist on the big display suspended from the ceiling.

"From what I have told you so far, it would seem that all the excitement ended with the loss of the wormhole gateways in 2017. It is true that the explorations ended then, but the project continued as the researchers began to carefully examine the mountains of data that had accumulated during the experiment's run." Tomoya paused to look around the room before moving onto the part of his presentation that would most probably wreck the fragile calm of the room. This was also the cue for the black suited people working for Youhei, to move into the aisles to their ready positions. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Tomoya continued, "However… something unprecedented has happened recently that demands another look at this experiment. At this time, I request that you maintain your composure as I introduce Ichinose and Okazaki Kotomi-hakase."

At first, the seated people thought that the brash young man had made a gaffe in his introduction… until they saw the three women come out from behind the privacy screen. The one in the middle was a woman that most of them had met once or twice. The revolutionary educator, Okazaki Kyou was wearing a fashionable women's business suit that complemented her husband's attire. With her trademark lavender hair in a long braid, she was instantly recognizable. And, wearing matching Kimonos while clinging to each of Kyou's arms as she guided them to the dais, were…

 **Two Kotomis!**

.

* * *

 **A Farewell To The Kotomi Continuum**

This concludes the story that I wanted to tell. I deeply appreciate the readers who have stayed with me for this long. I hope you enjoyed my tale as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am especially thankful for everyone who bothered to write a review. I didn't think they would mean so much when I started this journey, but they actually make a huge impact. Some encourage me to go on and others challenge me to do better. I appreciated them all.

Finally, I would like to specifically call out a few people that really helped me to go on. Without their help, the story would not have been as readable, rich, or satisfying. My special thanks goes out to (in alphabetical order):

 **CrazyWombat**

 **Dawnseeker101**

 **MagnusPrime**

and

 **RiverBoatJim**

.

* * *

 **Glossary**

.

 **Escalator Program** : The normal academic progress is for 6th graders to take tests to get into the middle school of their choice, and for graduating middle school students to take tests to get into the high school of their choice. In an escalator program, the schools are affiliated with each other and require no testing for progression.

 **O** **touto** : younger (little) brother. Although technically the two Kyous are male and female variants of the same person, environment and time asymmetry between the two universes, means that Kyou-kun is nine years younger than Kyou-chan. Thus, the otouto and onee-sama relationship.

 **Randoseru** : the traditional backpack for grade school children in Japan.

 **Takoyaki** : a batter fried octopus ball. It is a classic Japanese festival food.

* * *

PS: If you are wondering where another Kotomi could have come from, read virtually anything written by MagnusPrime.


End file.
